Chant of Darkness
by dominicgrim
Summary: The sisters Hawke, one born to suffer the other to sacrifice. Circle Mage Bethany is drawn into a conflict involving the Templars and the Grey Wardens. violence, some harsh language,Bioware owns all I just play here. Review plz
1. Chapter 1

Two Sisters

9:30 Dragon: Korcari Wilds

Bethany couldn't take her eyes off the witch.

She had wanted to rest of course, but sleep just wouldn't come. The magic in her blood seemed to respond more and more strongly in the witch's presence. It felt like she being drawn like a moth to a flame. The others could not feel it. Only she, with her blighted magic could feel the pull. She wanted to confront the witch. Ask her what was happening? Of course, running away sounded like a good idea too, and that was something all too familiar to her.

It felt like they had been running her whole life. First it had been from the Templars who would have ripped Father and her from their family and locked them away in the circle of magi. Then it had been fear, after Father died Bethany had felt so lost without his guidance. Would she be able to resist the temptation that all mages faced, or would she fall into darkness, a slave of demonic influences. The threat of true monsters threatening her family never ended her young mind.

It was hard to believe that only a few days ago she had been studying father's old books, while Mother napped in her bedroom and the stew boiled in their old cook pot. Her older sister Marian and Bethany's twin brother Carver had left for the ruins of Ostagar weeks ago to aid the King's army in stopping the Blight. Oh, Mother had wept as her two little soldiers had marched off to war. Bethany had tried to be brave praying that the Maker would watch over them.

News had trickled slowly from the south, but victory seemed assured after several small skirmishes. It seemed that the Kings army, along with the Grey Wardens would end the darkspawn threat before it ever began.

Then a week ago Marian and Carver had crashed through the door of their home bringing horrific news. The army had been defeated at Ostagar. Teyrn Loghain, the King's most trusted General, blamed the wardens but both Marian and Carver had been there when the Teyrn had ordered the retreat. Neither believed that he had pulled them back out of a desire to preserve their lives. They deserted as soon as they reached Lothering. Now they were on the run again, not from Templars or Loghain's men but monsters from the darkest pit.

_Darkspawn._

Bethany shuddered; those horrible creatures would likely haunt her dreams for the rest of her days. They destroyed everything that the Hawke family had built over the last ten years. The life they had built for themselves in Lothering, any future they may have had was now gone and even that had not been enough. They had to take a piece of Bethany's soul as well.

_Carver._

The witch had led them into a small clearing deep within the Korcari Wilds to a place where they could rest, safe from the darkspawn. Marian gathered enough brush and twigs to start a small fire. Both Mother and Bethany had fretted that the light might alert the darkspawn of their presence, but the witch assured them of their safety. "My magic protects you now," the witch purred, "you are in no danger." She left them then choosing to stand away from their little party, barely visible in the firelight.

Mother had cried herself to sleep tonight, her heart broken over the loss of her only son. Marian, usually the first to lighten the mood with one glib response, or another remained silent. Finally, she passed out using her war hound Jester as a pillow.

That red haired woman they had saved, Aveline, insisted on taking the first watch despite her own exhaustion. The loss of her Templar husband had hit her extremely hard. Bethany shook her head. She had never expected to mourn the loss of a Templar. Yet, her heart ached at Aveline's suffering. Now the woman refused to rest, she said she needed to do something anything to keep her mind occupied.

Bethany felt pity for her, but after watching her twin brother die like that... It had been hard enough to lose father to the wasting disease. For Carver to die trying to save Mother, it wasn't fair. As for the witch, well …

She kept her own council.

When the woman calling herself Flemeth had saved them three days ago it had seemed too good to be true. They had still been in shock then. Carver lay dead at their feet while the darkspawn swarmed them. When the high dragon had swooped out of the sky and saved them from the darkspawn, no one could believe their eyes. Then the creature had turned into an old woman clad in black leather armor with a crown across her brow. She had offered to guide them past the worst of the darkspawn horde, all in exchange for delivering her amulet to a group of elves outside of the city of Kirkwall. Marian had tried to make light of the whole affair, with one sarcastic comment after another, but Bethany knew her sister well enough to know the truth.

The old woman scared her big sister.

Now the witch stood with her back to them staring off into the distance. The sky to the north had a red and orange hue, but this light was not the prelude to dawn. It was a sign of death. The darkspawn horde advanced burning and killing everything in its wake. Lothering was gone, was the rest of Ferelden soon to follow?

Did the witch care? They had been on the run for days, and the witch did not seem to tire. Bethany had not even seen the woman sleep. Didn't she need to sleep? Did such a woman even require sleep?

So now Bethany watched the old woman. As an apostate, Bethany assumed that Father had taught her everything there was to know about magic. Eighteen years of life had been geared to prepare her for a life on the run, and Father had trained her well. As a little girl she had believed that Father, having travelled all over Thedas in his youth, knew everything. Now she understood after travelling in the witch's company how wrong she had been.

The witch felt wrong. Bethany could feel the ebb and flow of magic around her, but the witch was something far different. It felt like she was glimpsing the woman through a heavy veil. As if the old woman was hiding just how powerful she truly was. It was a frightening thought.

It was also too intriguing to pass up.

Bethany rose from where she had been resting. She needed to speak with the witch. She was quiet so not to disturb Mother or Marian. Mustering her courage she silently approached the old woman.

The witch had said nothing to her before this point. Speaking only with Marian, and even then keeping her answers short. Bethany hoped to convince her to converse with her one Mage to another. She paused before the witch taking on final deep breath before she began.

The witch spoke first, making her jump, "is there a problem child?'

"No milady," Bethany stammered her courage lost in the face of the witch's attention. Despite the fact that old woman had not turned to face her.

"Milady?" the witch chuckled, "it had been a long time since someone called old Flemeth milady child."

"Merely trying to be respectful." Bethany added.

The witch considered her words, "Respecting a power greater than yours is wise child, but do not underestimate your own abilities as well. Your sister does that better than most I think."

"Marian is dealing with everything the only way she knows how."

"Is She?" Flemeth asked musing to herself, "the power to shake world at her fingertips and she chooses to hide behind humor." The witch scoffed, shaking her head, "Disappointing."

The witch's words made Bethany shiver. The old woman had made this prophecy about the world and her sister when they had first met. The words had confused Marian at the time, but with each night Bethany began to see how her sister had begun to dread what they might mean.

_Into the chaos you fight, and the world will shake before you._

"And what of you, child?" the witch asked tilting her head slightly.

"Me?"

"Yes," the witch said, turning turning her amber-eyed gaze on Bethany for the first time. The young apostate trembled under that ageless scrutiny. Power that was old when the world was still young seemed to be directed squarely at her. "Where do you figure into all this?"

"I …" Bethany stammered, "I'm no one special. I'm just my Mother's daughter. My sister's sister. "

"And an apostate Mage." The witch added, "And maybe something more."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

The witch smiled at her then. It was a wicked thing to behold on the old woman's face. Like a timeless predator noticing a tasty treat. Bethany wished she'd never came here. She wished she were back lying near Mother. Anywhere but under the witch's amber gaze. She felt small. She was just a simple dark haired farm girl with just a bit of magical talent. She was not her father Malcolm Hawke or even her sister Marian. She was just Bethany Hawke, an Apostate girl from Lothering.

It was only after the witch's regard had seemed to lay her soul bare that the old woman deemed it necessary to speak to her again.

"Two sisters," the witch began, "bound in blood but separated by choice and duty. One destined to sacrifice. The other to suffer." The witch's smile widened at Bethany's shocked reaction. What was this? Another prophecy?

Bethany turned. She wanted to get away. She wanted to flee back to the safety of her family, to those she loved. The witch stopped her with a single sentence.

"They won't be able to protect you," Flemeth sneered, "Your magic will become a millstone around their necks. They will come to hate and discard you."

"They won't," Bethany said shaking her head, refusing to even glance in the witch's direction, "they love me."

"Love is fleeting girl," the witch's voice dripped with scorn, "it has no meaning."

Bethany paused, not wanting to look at the old woman "And what does then?"

"Power." The witch hissed excitedly, "power and survival. If you wish to survive in Kirkwall you will need to become more powerful, even if it means turning away from those who claim to care about you."

"No," Bethany said shaking her head, she turned to face the old woman "I would never betray my family for the sake of my own survival. Never. "

"Then you may fall. While your sister rises."

"My sister would never betray me either."

"Really," the witch snickered, "time and destiny will tell."

Bethany's temper flared, anger flashed in her eyes. How dare this … whatever she was, accuse her sister? Marian had done everything she could to protect their family. She would never betray what Father had taught her. Family always comes first.

"You don't know us." Bethany growled, after everything that had happened in the last few days her nerves felt strained, "We're stronger than you think."

"Are you?" Flemeth smirked.

"We will make it to Kirkwall. We will survive this. I'll find a way to avoid the Templars."

"You will face more than Templars in Kirkwall dear girl. A world of trials and temptations, you will be tested. Your sister is ready. She has already cast away one brother, would a sister be that much harder?"

Bethany's nerves snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Fire began to form in the young apostate's hands. Fear was forgotten. Maker she had never been so angry. All she wanted was to wipe the smirk off the witch's face. Though what could she do? She could throw a fireball or two or chill someone to the bone, but against someone, something that could change into a dragon. What could little Bethany Hawke do?

Flemeth seemed more amused than afraid. She could surely see that this little girl was no real threat; which only served to anger Bethany more.

The witch regarded her coolly her amber eyes sparkling in the fire light. "Are you going to attack me child?"

Bethany tried to reign in her anger like Father had taught her, but it was hard. She wanted to lash out at the witch give into the base desire to sate her anger.

_Always strive for what is best in you my daughter, not which is most base_.

Father's words rang in her mind. She knew the witch was baiting her for some reason. She did not know why, and it did not matter. She would not let the witch drag her into a battle she could not win.

"No," she said coldly, dismissing the flames from her hands "I'm not strong enough, at least … not today."

The witch laughed loudly, "Yes, dear girl that is what I was looking for." Flemeth's smile radiated satisfaction, "the present may belong to your sister, but the future …"

"Bethany? Bethany! Sweetheart where are you?"

Mother's panicked words pulled her back from the brink. She did not know what the witch wanted. Nor did she care. She was Malcolm and Leandra Hawke's daughter. She would not be some pawn in the witch's game.

"We will deliver your amulet," Bethany promised, "but we won't be your puppets."

"Bethany!"

"I'm here Mother." Bethany called back, casting one final glare at the witch. Curiosity was sated, now she needed to return to those she loved.

Her Mother's cries had awakened the camp as she ran to her youngest child.

"Oh, Bethany!" Mother sobbed embracing the young girl, "I had a horrible nightmare! I thought I lost you too!"

"I'm fine Mother." She said trying to reassure her near hysterical parent, "I went to speak with the witch that's all."

"Stay away from her sweetheart," her mother cautioned, tears glistening in her eyes, "such a person is not to be trifled with. I can't lose you. Not after …"

"I won't Mother," Bethany smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I scared you. Let's try and get some rest, yes? We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Bethany led her Mother back towards the fire. Marian regarded them groggily before settling back down. Aveline returned to her watch while Marian lay back down, stroking her war hound's coarse fur.

The witch returned to her silent vigil. Again, Bethany Hawke felt her eyes drawn to the dark figure.

Flemeth chuckled to herself. It was strange, the twists and turns of destiny. These girls, the wardens, the missionary's son, even the Templar all were moving towards the future. Who would reach it first she wondered.

"Suffer or sacrifice," the witch murmured, her eyes falling on the flames of destruction in the distance. "Suffer or sacrifice."


	2. A Strange Evening

A strange evening

Chapter 2

9:38: Dragon (Outside of Highever)

"Evenin' pretty."

Bethany Hawke did not even bother to look up. The lordling had been bothering her for almost an hour now. She had come to_the Last Laugh _for just a quiet drink, and perhaps a little news on what was happening up north. She had no desire to spend her evening dodging some drunken fool's amorous advances.

_The Last Laugh _wasn't the nicest place she had ever been in. In fact, if you compared this place to_The Hanged Man_in Kirkwall, you would likely say that this place made_the Hanged Man _look like the Viscount's Keep. It was dark, cold, and reeked of fish. Bethany had only been back in Ferelden only about a week when she first discovered this place. At the time, she thought it would be a good place to stay out of the Templar's sight, not to mention a way to stay connected to the outside world.

In hindsight, she knew that she had been wrong.

_Maker! Never thought I would actually miss the Gallows._

Had she still been in Kirkwall, no one would have dared bother her. Being the sister of the Champion of Kirkwall did have some advantages. That, and as a senior enchanter in the Kirkwall Circle of Magi, Bethany's status alone would make any man think twice about disturbing her. Not that the Knight-Commander allowed her out much. In fact, it was unlikely that Bethany would have been allowed out of the Gallows at all.

But this wasn't Kirkwall, and she was no longer a mage of the circle.

Five months had passed. Five months since her sister's lover had blown up the chantry in Kirkwall. Five months since the Circle in Kirkwall had fallen to the Rite of Annulment. Almost all of her colleagues were dead or had been made tranquil by now. If it had not been for Bethany's sister Marian, the Champion of Kirkwall, she would likely be dead too. She had escaped the circle, much like Father had done before she was born.

She was on the run, again.

Alone.

Bethany shuddered. Father at least had Mother by his side. What did she have?

_Certainly not this man._

Bethany sighed, trying to keep any exasperation out of her voice, "Good evening Serah." She said politely, trying very hard not to gag on the man's ale breath.

"Yooou know," the man slurred grinning lecherously, "Such a pretty creature shouldn't be out on her own at night. Hi-Highever is not the safest place, you knooow."

"I'm waiting on my husband serah," Bethany lied, hoping the possibility of her being here with others would make the man return to whatever hole the man had crawled out of.

"Nooow that ain't right." The man said placing his hand on her shoulder, his finger tracing a lazy circle there, "No one should be alone on a night like this. Nooo one."

Bethany glared at the man's hand. What she would not give to show this drunken lout exactly who he was dealing with. A dozen different spells flew quickly through her mind. Seven years of study, training as well some actual combat had hardened her into a weapon of sorts. Her force magic alone made her a terror on any battlefield. She was a far cry from the scared, mourning young girl that had fled the Blight almost a decade ago.

Part of her longed to show this fool that, to be the mage she knew she was. Usually it was Marian who dealt with troublemakers, but Bethany with all her spells realized that she wasn't defenseless. She had survived the Harrowing, attempts to murder her or make her tranquil, and finally Knight Commander Meredith's total breakdown. She would survive this.

"Your concern is … appreciated, but as I said, my husband will be back soon and he is a little bit jealous." Bethany tried to put as much warning into her hints as possible, "It would be better if you left to enjoy the rest of your evening."

Anger flashed in the drunken man's eyes, his grip tightening on her arm, "Dooo you have any idea who I am? I could buy and sell your pretty hide a dozen timmmes over."

Her hand dipped under the table. Father's staff rested across seat next to her. Marian's final gift to her. She did not want to do this. As soon as she used magic here she would have to leave, again. She had only just arrived. Her little house had just begun to feel like a home. It was by no means her sister's estate in Kirkwall, but it was hers.

_I want to make a life here _she thought_, a perfectly normal boring life._

"Is this man bothering you love?"

The man released Bethany's arm and turned with a growl, and found himself staring at one of the largest men Bethany had ever seen. At first she thought she was looking at a qunari. The man's broad shoulders eclipsed the light of the torches behind him. His bald head flickered in the torchlight. A blonde well-trimmed waxed mustache and goatee barely hid the scowl on the man's face. A double bladed broad axe strapped to his back.

Bethany glanced nervously at the giant who flashed a conspiratorial wink.

"Th-This is your hus-husband?" the drunken man stammered.

"Oh there you are dear," Bethany said smiling, playing along "this kind gentleman was just offering to entertain me until you arrived. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Very." The man glared icily at the drunkard, "be off with you now. My wife and I prefer to drink in peace. "

Nodding and spitting apologies the man stumbled as quickly as he could from her table, nearly tripping over an elven servant girl in the process. Bethany was barely able suppress a giggle. The large man turned to her bowing his head apologetically.

"My apologies _Bella,"_he said warmly_, his accent Antivan_? "I normally do not involve myself in the affairs of others but …"

"It is alright," she assured him, "no one was hurt, and you saved me from having to harm him. You have my deepest thanks."

"Harm him?" the man chuckled, "You seem certain that you could. I take it you have travelled to many such places then? You are, as they say, tougher than you look."

Bethany's hand fell away from her staff, "you could say that."

The man chuckled again. "I never thought of myself as the marrying kind ser. Though for such a strong woman in distress, how could I not."

"Thanks for playing along with that," she laughed, "oh to be single, married and single again all in the same night. How scandalous."

"Your Mother would likely be very appalled, no?"

"Ah … um … yes." All previous good humor fled. Sorrow, anger and regret flitted across her face. Bethany did her best to bury it. It was strange; Mother had been gone almost four years now. Bethany had hoped that the pain of her loss would fade in time. Yet it still felt so raw, not as bad as when they had lost Carver, but still intense.

_Is there anything magic won't take from me_?

"I'm sorry _Bella,_" the man said noticing the change in her mood, "I meant no offense."

"None taken, Serah." She said sadly, "It is an old loss."

"I see," the man nodded sympathetically. "Allow me to make amends. Buy you a drink perhaps?"

"Thank you, but I have had enough this evening. Next time I might …"

A terrified squeal erupted behind her as a splash of cold ale hit Bethany in the back. She gasped bolting upright from her table knocking her staff to the floor. The large man rose glaring over her shoulder.

"Filthy knife ear," He snarled, "can't you walk on your own two feet?"

Bethany turned to see a small ragged elven woman cringing pathetically, "Forgive my clumsiness Mistress," she pleaded, "oh Maker, I'm so sorry. Please don't call the guard. My Papa has been so sick. I've been up for days caring for him, and I'm so tired, but you don't want to know that, sorry. Please let me help you."

The elf continued to babble as she wiped at the back of Bethany's blouse vigorously, whimpering like a whipped dog. The large man continued glaring daggers at the poor girl making her only panic more.

"It is alright," she said trying to calm the poor woman, "accidents happen."

The entire tavern paused as they took note of the scene. Bethany suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The one thing an apostate on the run should never do is to draw attention to one self. It was one of the first lessons father had ever taught her, and he made sure she knew well.

And the elf was drawing far too much attention.

"Really?" the elf asked, eyes the color of rubies widened in disbelief, "you are really not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." Bethany said warmly, an amused smile on her lips, "I needed a bath any way."

The elf's face lit up at her generosity._Interesting_Bethany thought. If the elf had not been dressed in such rags she might have been quite beautiful. Her raven hair was cut short in a pixie style cut which set off her pale unblemished porcelain skin. Her arms were well muscled which suggested she was someone used to physical labor, a farm worker perhaps? There were many small farms in the northern regions, people that had fled the Blight eight years ago. Highever may be a coastal area, but there were only so much room for fisherman.

"Oh thank you Mistress," the elf gushed bowing rapidly, "I couldn't afford a night in the stocks. Papa needs me you see. He is so very sick …"

"Yes, yes, we heard," the Antivan said silencing her, "your papa is very sick; perhaps you should go back to the alienage and care for him, yes?"

"Yes," the elf nodded quickly, "My apologies again for ruining your evening."

The elf scampered out the door leaving Bethany shivering, a cold tingle running down her back. The large man sighed shaking his head in disgust.

_Maker I must smell like a brewery_.

"I should take my leave as well my dear," The man said regretfully, "I suspect you will wish to return home soon, and my employer will expect me back early tomorrow, alas."

"Then I shall not keep you good husband," she said playfully, prompting a chuckle from the much larger man. "May I wish you farewell and good fortune, ser?"

"Colo," the large man said offering his hand, "My name is Colo."

"Carver," Bethany replied, holding out her own hand "Bethany Carver, or do I have a different last name now?"

"Alas, I am simply Colo now, though I am pleased to make your acquaintance. "The large man said chastely kissing her knuckle, "perhaps we shall see each other again soon? I can protect you from more drunken oafs and clumsy elves."

"Perhaps," she said coyly a strange warm sensation beginning to creep up her back muddying her thoughts.

"Good to know," the man bowed deeply, "Farewell and good evening darling wife. Sleep well."

Bethany smiled stifling a nervous giggle.

Colo left pausing only once to offer her a sad smile, before heading out into the cold early spring night.

Bethany watched the door for a few seconds before returning to her drink. She knew she should head home and get cleaned up after such a strange evening, but she just did not feel like it. She felt … relaxed. A whole squad of Templars could stride through the front door any minute and she wouldn't care. A young minstrel had begun playing in the corner, and she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away on the strains of the music.

A strange evening indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Traps

Chapter 3

The small farm outside of Highever was unremarkable in every way. It was one of many such places that sprang up after the blight ended almost a decade ago. It was a place built by people hoping to regain the life they had lost, people who abandoned it when they realized that their old life was gone. The northern soil was not fit to grow enough crops to sell, even trying to feed ones family was an unlikely event, and so the small farm passed from one person to another. Finally it was purchased by a young woman from Kirkwall, eager to start a new life.

A woman named Bethany Hawke.

No one would have known that the young Hawke was an apostate on the run. No one would have suspected that the woman who now lived alone inside the little house was a member of one of the richest families in Kirkwall. The little house certainly gave no clues. The paint was peeling, the gate creaked loudly, and to call the place drafty would have been a gross understatement. The small farm house was by no means a hovel, but it could easily become one if not for its sole tenant.

Bethany would have been the first to admit this farm was no paradise, yet it was clear that the little place was slowly becoming a home. Bethany had learned from her parents how to make the best with as little as possible, and she was not afraid of hard work. No dust or cobwebs resided anywhere in the small dwelling. Gold gifted to the mage by her sister had been put to good use. A new well had been dug. A barn equipped for the care of life stock had been added. Inside the little place small trappings of wealth were clearly visible. Curtains far too nice for such a place were hung neatly in the windows. A miniature portrait of a young Leandra Amell graced the mantelpiece, one of the few things the apostate had managed to bring with her from her life in Kirkwall. No one could deny what she was trying to do. She was making a legitimate attempt to build a life here. It was a hopeful sight.

It was also a sight doomed to fail.

"It has been far too long hasn't it Bradley?"

Ser Bradley Reinhart did his best to ignore Hadley's gloating. In his few short years in the Gallows he had come to know the other Templar to be a man who enjoyed the suffering of others.

Much like his best friend Alrik, Hadley saw mages as toys for his own amusement. Alrik had used them for sex. Hadley had used them for torture. He had been Knight-Commander Meredith's favorite disciplinarian, and as the commander had grown more paranoid his duties as well as his appetites had increased. Only a select few of the mages under their care had not felt Hadley's lash at least once.

Bethany Hawke had been is favorite.

"Try to restrain yourself brother," Bradley said watching the road intently, "no mage should be underestimated."

"You worry too much," the older Templar sneered, "Trust me. I've … educated Mistress Hawke before. She'll surrender if she thinks will spare her that fate again."

"As you say." Bradley replied glumly

When the Templars of Kirkwall had received word that the Champion's sister was hiding in Northern Ferelden, Hadley had been the first to volunteer to go and retrieve her. Knight-Commander Delance, Meredith's temporary replacement, had approved the man's request. Delance had become obsessed with the idea that the Hawkes, along with First Enchanter Orsino and the rebel warden Anders, had masterminded the destruction of the chantry and the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina. He had also come to believe that through the use of blood magic the Champion had poisoned Meredith's mind resulting in her own breakdown and eventual death; all with the intent of causing a schism between the people of Kirkwall and the Templar order. Many Templars, Bradley included, refused to believe such a thing.

Then the plague had begun. A plague the new Knight-Commander blamed on the Champion and her apostate sister.

Once they had reached the shores of Highever, The Templars had tracked the runaway mage using her phylactery, a vial of blood taken when she had entered the Circle seven years ago. It had led them to this small farm on the outskirts of Highever. The two Templars had approached the house early in the day and saw they're dark haired quarry leaving in a small wagon heading into Highever. Bradley had wanted to approach her then, but Hadley had over ruled him.

"We will wait until dark," he grinned hungrily, "It will give us time to go back and gather the rest of the men. Who knows maybe she is going to meet her sister. When she comes back we may have them both."

Bradley could see the wisdom in that. However, he suspected that more than anything Hadley hoped that coming under the cover of night would be far more terrifying than simply approaching their quarry during the day.

Hadley had always favored spreading fear.

Now they sat in wait, a dozen of Delance's finest troops at their backs waiting to spring the trap.

"Remember Knight Captain Cullen's orders," Bradley told his fellow Templar, "Hawke is to be brought back to the Gallows alive. We have to know how she caused the plague."

"Alive, yes," Hadley agreed dismissively, "that does not mean we can't have a little fun first." The man's smirk was crueler than any demons.

Behind them the mercenary troops Delance had provided chuckled at the senior Templar's comment. Bradley wasn't sure why the Knight-Commander had not allowed more Templars to accompany them on this mission. Now he found himself surrounded by men with no stake in recapturing the mage other than the money Delance's wealthy patrons had gifted to him. The Knight-Commander was said to enjoy the confidence of the Divine herself. Why couldn't they then request aid from the Templars here in Ferelden? If the Hawke sisters had done everything Delance claimed they had done, then why were they here in secret? It made no sense.

"You should learn whose orders take precedence Brad." Hadley sneered at the younger man, "Cullen won't be around forever. Everyone knows he considered that Hawke bitch a friend. Maybe he even helped her in the Grand Cleric's death."

"He is still our superior, Hadley."

"Only until his Exaltedness replaces him. You need to think of your future, boy! Delance is the Divine's unofficial right hand. Once he has dealt with the Hawkes, no one will dare question his power, the Exalted One will one day rule Kirkwall, and he will reward those who support him."

Bradley fought the urge to laugh. It was not the place of a Templar to rule anything. They were guardians of the chantry. Delance's status as Knight-Commander did not give him the right to rule. That did not stop his followers from saying such things, however. Hadley wasn't the only Templar to embrace the Knight-Commander as some kind of savior. Far too many Templars had in fact started referring to Delance as the Exalted One. Some even claimed that he was a new prophet, and destined to unite all of Thedas, and rule over it as the Maker's chosen one.

Bradley was not one of them.

Knight Captain Cullen himself had asked Bradley to accompany Hadley on this mission. Cullen had hoped that Enchanter Hawke would return to the Gallows willingly. Mages all over Thedas had heard what had happened the night the Gallows burned. The Grand Enchanter herself had spoken out publicly demanding Meredith's lieutenants answer for what many Mages had come to feel as an open abuse of power. An air of defiance had drifted from circle to circle. Even with Delance's reinforcements in Kirkwall, the Templar's grip on the power there was tenuous. Enchanter Hawke's presence might change that.

"If Mistress Bethany returns," Cullen had told him two weeks ago, "then perhaps all those who supported her sister will see we are not their enemies. We can afford to be merciful. Let Enchanter Hawke return to her duties, and let all of Kirkwall see this. Perhaps the Guard and Nobility will then see that we are not all paranoid fanatics."

Bradley hoped that Cullen was right. He had never intended to be anything but a guardian of the Chantry and Circle. Fighting for political power was not what he had signed on for. He was loyal to the Maker, and the Divine Justinia. It was the sisters' place to guide the chantry, not the Templars.

Cullen's orders had been clear. Bradley was authorized to offer her amnesty in exchange for honest answers regarding what had happened in Gallows the night Meredith had died. In addition, any information regarding the magical plague that had swept Darktown after the woman had fled would be useful as well. If she was guilty of conspiracy and spreading the plague then Bradley would be required to deal with her accordingly. If she were innocent, then he was required to protect her from any threats to her person.

That included Ser Hadley.

IOI

The phylactery began to glow.

Bradley felt himself tense. He was a skilled warrior, and had fought bravely during the annulment of the Gallows, but that did not mean that he enjoyed this part of his life. It was always better when bloodshed could be avoided. Hadley, he was sure, would disagree; signaling to the men to take their places the two Templars prepared for what would hopefully be an easy arrest. Bradley found himself offering a quick prayer to the Maker to watch over them in this endeavor.

He glanced over at Hadley who had taken on the look of an overly eager cat. Eyes wide and bright breathe coming in excited gasps. The man lived for the fear he brought out in his prey. The anticipation of what was to come had nearly robbed the man of his senses, all the more reason Bradley to remain on his guard; if Hadley did anything to jeopardize the success of this mission than it would fall to the younger man to complete it.

The small cart that they had seen leaving earlier had returned. A woman, hooded and cloaked, held the reigns tightly as she urged the horses up the broken pass. A few strands of raven colored hair drifted out from underneath the heavy cloak, an old wooden staff rested at her side.

Bradley could make out the shadows of men moving quickly through the trees. A few moments more and the enchanter would have nowhere to run.

The trap was about to be sprung.

IOI

Traps are interesting things. They are set by people who understand what they are trying to trap. Few in Thedas would doubt that the Templar order were more than proficient in setting traps for Mages. After all they had done it since the very beginning of the Chantry. When a Templar set a trap for a mage, it was a good idea for the mage to be somewhere else.

Sometimes however, a trap was in itself a trap. Say someone let slip where a certain wanted apostate was living. Say they had also hinted that the apostate's elder sister may also be there.

Such a tempting prize would be very hard to pass up.

The four people coming up the road behind Bethany Hawke's cart were aware of this fact and prepared accordingly.

A trap for a mage it seemed worked equally well for a Templar or two.

IOI

"That's enough Hadley!"

The words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. A moment ago he had been next to fellow Templar gritting his teeth and trying very hard to control his temper. Now… ?

"What is this now?" Hadley snarled the man clearly did not like his fun being interrupted. Bradley's sword was now pressing into the other man's throat. The soldiers around them drew their blades readying themselves for trouble.

Bradley had done his best to remain silent. As soon as Hawke had come into to view Hadley's smite knocked the poor mage right off her cart. Their soldiers, emerging from their hiding places, moved quickly to surround her. The mage looked up helplessly, cowering in fear. Two mercenaries herded her away from the seat of her cart where her staff lay tantalizingly out of reach.

"Bethany Hawke," Hadley declared triumphantly, "By order of Knight-Commander Gaston Delance, you are under arrest."

"Maker's mercy." The woman whimpered, pulling her hood farther up her eyes darting around for any chance to escape. "P-please messere, spare me. I-I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Nothing wrong." The senior Templar sneered his foot struck out kicking the woman hard in the ribs making her yelp. She did her best to crawl away farther and farther from her cart.

_Don't interfere_, a small voice in the back of Bradley's head whispered.

"You drive Knight-Commander Meredith mad, you blow up the chantry, you poison most of Kirkwall with your plague,and you have the gall to say you have done nothing wrong!"

Hadley's foot struck her again, and again.

_Don't interfere._Bradley winced with each strike on the poor woman.

"I'm surprised you have forgotten me already Hawke? It's your old friend Ser Hadley." The Templar purred viciously, his lip parting in a feral smile, "I left my mark on you the last time we … talked. It seems you need a little reminder."

His foot struck her again.

Bradley ground his teeth as their sycophant soldiers jeered at the woman's pain.

_Don't interfere._

"Please." The injured mage begged her hand reaching for Bradley.

"That's enough Hadley." The young Templar murmured.

"Mind your place boy!"

The younger man's hands tightened into angry fists._Don't interfere. If he goes too far you can stop this until then don't interfere._

"I think something special is called for here," Hadley chuckled, regarding the woman writhing in the dirt "what do you think boys? Should we give this pretty little bitch a night she will never forget?"

The mercenaries jeered. Bradley's eyes narrowed,_what's he up to now?_

Hadley reached for his belt and began to undo his kilt.

_Certainly he doesn't mean too?_

"Hadley don't."

"Don't worry. You can have a go after I'm done."

The woman pawed helplessly and the base of Bradley's kilt. "Please Messere," she begged, Please don't let them do this."

Hadley laughed at the cringing woman.

Something in the young Templar snapped.

_That does it!_

Bradley pushed his fellow Templar away. He drew his sword with an angry snarl, its blade pointed at the older man's chin.

"I said that is enough!"he growled dangerously positioning himself between the woman and Hadley. The Enchanter had surrendered there was no reason to hurt her further. "By order of Knight-Captain Cullen, and the authority vested in me by the Chantry. I hereby relieve you of command Hadley! Men take his weapons!"

The mercenaries looked at the young Templar like he had gone insane. Slowly deliberately, they begin to widen the circle surrounding the injured woman and her defender. Some even chuckled and Bradley's attempt to take command.

Now he knew while no other Templars had been sent with them.

"Tis truly a sad thing," Hadley said his voice dripping with false sadness, "to see a fellow Templar fall under the thrall of a blood mage."

_What?_

"Don't worry lad." Hadley smirked coldly, "I'll see your body gets back to Kirkwall alright. As for this little bitch don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't have a care in the world… after we have had our fun, of course."

Bradley's blade had not left the older man's throat. One twitch and the archers behind him would release their arrows. Could he get Hadley before they got him? Would it even matter? The enchanter would still go back to Delance. Who knows what story the men here would tell Cullen.

He couldn't believe his life was about to end this way. It did not seem possible that he was about to be slain by someone who should consider him a brother.

_Maker, my enemies are abundant, but my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion._

The chant had always brought him comfort, and steeled his resolve. He was likely to die here, but if he did than by the Maker he would not go alone. He would defend the woman behind him until his dying breath.

He looked down on her now. The woman's sobbing fading to sniffles. She glanced up at him a look of amusement playing across her face, and lighting up her eyes.

Her red elven eyes!

He realized now what was happening.

_It's not Hawke!_

"Stay close to me handsome," the elf whispered in a thick Orlesian accent, smiling despite the pain from Hadley's kicks "things are about to get interesting."

Four armored figures fell on the Templars and mercenaries like a terror. Magic and steel clashed as one. Men screamed and died.

The real trap had been sprung.


	4. Chapter 4

At First Sight

ChapterFour

Justin glanced down at the sleeping mage. He found himself entranced by every tiny detail. The moonlight glinting off her raven hair, the slight curl of her lips as she slept peacefully in straw, even the gentle rise and fall of her chest was a soothing balm for his troubled mind.

A far cry from the violence that had shook this small farm only a few short minutes ago.

He shook his head, trying to remove all thoughts of gentleness and peace from his mind. He was not a gentle man of peace. He was violent, cunning and a disgrace to his father, Brother Miles Oslin, missionary of the Andrastian faith. His Father's last words to him still burned, even after ten long year

_You are a cruel violent boy and you will die a pointless__,__ lonely death._

Justin had to suppress a chuckle, as much as his holiness's words had hurt; he at least had one small victory over his father, one final act of defiance when his end finally came. Whatever happened Justin's death would never be pointless.

He had found a purpose for his cruel and violent existence.

Justin was a Grey Warden.

The Templars had come here seeking a mage and that is exactly what Justin had given them. He knew there was no way to fool the phylactery the Templars had brought with them, so he had used that to their advantage. They had placed Bethany's sleeping form in the back of her wagon hidden under a blanket covered with straw. The mage's phylactery would respond when she drew close. Meanwhile, Serene, their newest recruit, would drive the cart wearing Bethany's cloak and a dark wig. Why the elven bard had so many different wigs the young Warden could not say, but it had worked in the end. All eyes had been on the elf as she lured the Templars away from the sleeping mage. The attack had begun as soon as the elf had lured them far enough away from Bethany.

Even being out numbered almost three to one, the fight was over before it even had begun. Justin and Colo had torn into the Templars' pet mercs before they had even got a chance to respond. Colo's great ax had beheaded two before they knew the Wardens were even there.

One had made a grab for Serene; the man had probably intended to use her as a hostage. She had swept the man's legs out from underneath him and had slit his throat before he knew he was under attack.

Much to the wardens' surprise, the younger Templar joined in as well, shielding their elven decoy from one the archers before striking the man down.

Justin had attacked Hadley, overwhelming the bastard with a berserker attack. He made sure that the man would not get off another smite or holy strike. Once Justin had drawn the Templar's attention the mages he had brought were free to do their part. Between Wren's illusions and Merrill's blood magic all but two of Delance's twelve men died. They had tried to surrender, but Justin had no time or patience to deal with Exaltednist scum, not when they had no useful information for him. He and Colo broke both their necks.

That young Templar Bradley had not approved.

Justin had been tempted to kill the boy as well, but Serene had stopped him. "We need the Chantry to see what Delance truly is, yes? If this good knight isn't one of Delance's then maybe he can help convince the Chantry of the danger that the man poses."

_Not that the Divine is likely to believe us,_Justin thought,_Why would she?_

Justin was no fool; having grown up in the Chantry, he knew a bit about how things worked, and the priests' opinions on the Grey Wardens. No one would believe that a Templar as respected as Gaston Delance would ever use something as vile as the darkspawn taint as a weapon.

Not until it was too late.

Justin sighed. There was nothing he could do right now, but be patient. They would keep Bethany Hawke safe from Delance. Eventually, if the bastard wanted her, he would have to come himself to get her.

Then he would be theirs.

The thought brought a cruel smile to the young warden's lips.

Bethany murmured softly in her sleep drawing his attention back to her. It was so strange. Had this raven haired beauty really been the gawky little apostate farm girl he had known ten years ago?

Malcolm Hawke had been a mentor of sorts to the wild Justin. He had taught him not only how to fight, but also to recognize what was worth fighting for. Bethany's twin brother Carver had been his best friend, and partner in crime, it was rare that when one was in trouble that the other was right there beside him.

_And neither would appreciate you ogling Bethany while she sleeps._

_Malcolm's daughter is far too good for someone like you anyway_.

"She will awaken in a few hours ser."

He sighed; of course she would be the one to intrude on his privacy.

"You did not have to drug her you know." He said to the elven woman coming up beside him quietly.

"You wanted the mage, so I brought you the mage. Had she taken the drink Colo had offered she would have simply fallen asleep in a matter of minutes and would have awakened by now? The potion I used had to be absorbed through the skin so I had to use a stronger dose."

"You two didn't just think to ask Bethany to help us?"

"Mages can be dangerous ser, and what if she said no? I had no interest in facing an angry apostate."

Justin's brow furrowed in concern, "It won't hurt her will it?"

"No ser. I've used _the sweet good night _many times. The mage will awaken in the morning. Her memory of tonight will be a little fuzzy, but I'm sure she will be fine."

"That is good to know Serene." Justin said turning to face the ruby-eyed elf. She was still favoring her right side where the senior Templar had kicked her, but Wren had assured him that she had no broken bones, and the bruises would heal with time. He could see that the Orlesian bard had taken the time to clean herself up after the battle. Her short hair stuck tight to hair scalp, her ragged skirt and blouse replace by the black leather armor with the silver and blue tunic of the order. A pair of white griffons decorated the elf woman's chest plate. She had yet to take her joining, but Justin was hard pressed to admit that she was not Warden Quality.

"You sound a bit distracted ser. Is something wrong?"

"No, just allowing myself to calm down. It is hard to center myself after I let go."

The elf nodded, though Justin doubted she understood. Commander Torrik had just begun his training as a berserker before he had died. Justin now found himself at the mercy of the beast Torrik had unleashed in him. The battle wrath, as the dwarves called it, was not an easy thing to live with, but Justin was trying, and he could not doubt the power of being able to fly into an unreasoning rage almost completely immune to pain. The beast, like the taint now rampant in his blood, was just something he was going to have to learn to deal with.

"How are our prisoners?" he asked her.

"The attempted rapist is still unconscious," she remarked scornfully, "You hit him quite hard it seems, though Wren says he will awaken in time. You should have hit him harder, if you ask me."

Wren was the group's healer. He was no Warden, not even a recruit, but a member of Justin's old pirate crew. He had elected to come with them on this mission for reasons Justin did not know yet. Still there was no doubting Birdie's skill as a healer.

"And the other?"

The elf smiled fondly, still gratefully for the man's protection, even if he did think she was someone else. "The sexy one has been nothing but cooperative. I don't know if he believes us concerning his Templar commander, but he seems open."

_Sexy? She thinks the Templar's sexy?_

Serene seemed to read his mind at that moment because her smile blossomed into a full smirk.

"What? Never been with a Templar before?"

"No."

"Don't knock it. All that repression and guilt, Mm," The elf shuddered with pleasure, "Girl can have a lot of fun under those conditions."

_They were not having this conversation._

"Then you won't mind watching him?"

The elf tilted her head quizzically, "Why do I need to watch him?"

"In case he is lying to us. If this is some Delance trick we must be prepared. So watch him close, at the first hint of betrayal…"

"Dispose of him," she said with a curt nod.

_She is cold, hm, future Commander of the Grey, perhaps, if she survives the joining that is._

"Inform the others Serene. We camp here for the night. Remind them to check the bodies for anything of value before we move out tomorrow."

The elf bowed gracefully, "As you say commander, and what of the mage?"

"I will take her to her room. She knows me from the village where we grew up. Hopefully seeing a friendly face will make her forget how we sort of kidnapped her."

"Be sure to remind her that it was for her own good," the elf said turning to leave, "if not for us the Templars would likely have her by now."

A good idea Justin thought.

"Oh Commander?"

"Yes?"

"May I cook tonight?"

Justin was surprised, the bard never volunteered for extra duties.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Merrill's."

Justin's stomach lurched. The Dalish woman had her talents but cooking was not one of them.

"It won't be too fancy will it?"

"Of course it will Commander." She said brightly, "otherwise it wouldn't be Orlesian cooking."

Justin rolled his eyes, "fine Serene, just be quick about it. Wardens have healthy appetites."

"So I've seen," the elf gave a disgusted snort, "Warden's do not seem to be very … picky when it comes to their next meal."

Justin chuckled about that. The elf didn't yet know how a warden's body changed after the joining. She likely thought that all Wardens were pigs.

_Well she won't be so prim and proper after her joining. She'll likely eat more than the rest of them put together._

Finally, the elf left him alone, for which he was grateful. He reached down into the straw and scooped up the sleeping mage into his arms. She snuggled tighter against his chest and despite his armor he could feel the warmth of her body, his stomach doing a series of nervous flip-flops.

_No problem you're just carrying a sleeping woman to bed. Carrying her over her threshold like a …_

Shit.

Justin tried to push those kinds of thoughts out of his head. He had accepted a long time ago that Bethany deserved better than him. Even Carver had seen that. Still being around her now, it brought up a lot of old memories.

Old uncomfortable memories.

_Stop it! This is not the time to bring up childhood crushes._

Justin sighed, why did everything have to be so sodding complicated.

They finally reached her room. Justin lay her down on the small one person bed. She curled her fingers around the pillow sighing peacefully. A lock of dark hair fell into her eyes causing her brow to furrow. Justin removed his gauntlet and quickly, yet carefully, brushed it behind her ear.

The mage's lips curled in delight at his light touch. "Oh, Sebastian." she murmured happily.

Jealousy and fury blossomed in the warrior's breast. Sebastian! Who in the void was Sebastian! Were they lovers? If they had been lovers then what was she doing here alone! I'll kill him! I'll …

Justin fought to calm himself. The beast growled loudly inside him. It wanted to tear this Sebastian apart. The bastard would pay for leaving this poor girl alone to face Templars…

And _wardens alone._

Justin snarled was he really any better than the Templars? They had tracked her, drugged her, and then used her as bait for their trap. They were no better than the Chantry's slave masters.

_But that is not what's bothering you. What did you think? Did you honestly believe that she would not take a lover or two in the last decade? She is a mage not some Chantry sister. It's not like you lived a life of celibacy and chastity in Llomerryn. You have no right to judge her._

Justin sighed, the fire fading beneath his will. In Lothering, he and Carver had protected Bethany many times whether it was from bullies in the village, or wild animals when they had been out playing. It was not surprising that the old defense thing had been tripped by the thought of a man taking advantage of her.

_Not that his feelings were entirely fraternal however._

He shook his head; he should go and join the others. Serene's cooking would be a nice change from all the dried meat and stale bread, but he was no longer hungry. In the back of his mind, he kept seeing an eight year old girl with black pig tails hiding behind her twin brother. That and their Father, the man who thought he might grow up to be worth something.

Justin had reveled in his own Father's disappointment, but if he had failed Malcolm?

Maybe it was better that Malcolm was gone. At least Justin would not have to feel ashamed about letting the old man down.

That was something he couldn't live with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The First Sacrifice

She was dreaming. She knew this because it was a dream she had had many times in the last seven years. In this dream she was an observer watching her decision with the clinical eye of experience. If she had known what was to come would her choice have been the same? It did not matter now; she had made a choice, perhaps the first one in her life. She remembered the night before very well, the hushed arguing, her mother's tears, and the decision she had made as she lay under her ratty old blanket. In the morning she had rose, kissed her sleeping mother's forehead for the last time and went out to face her destiny.

IOI

**9:31 Dragon Age: Kirkwall: The Gallows**

"_Bethany you don't have to do this."_

_She looked into the Guard Captain's eyes with a sad smile, "I'm surprised you think so Aveline. Isn't this the right thing?"_

"_I'm not saying not to do this. I'm asking you to consider all your options first."_

_What options? A week ago all options that Bethany had had faded away. Marian was gone, off to the Deep Roads. Varric, Anders, and Fenris had accompanied her. Bethany had wanted to go; she had wanted to protect her sister from the darkspawn and whatever else might be lurking in that horrible place. That's when Mother had arrived, she begged Mari not to take her along. Finally, her sister had relented. She did not want to risk losing Bethany the way they had lost Carver. "Whatever happens sis," Marian had told her, "One of us has to be there for Mother."_

_Bethany had agreed._

_That had been two weeks ago._

_Not three days after Marian had left; a serious incident had happened in one of the Ferelden refugee camps outside the city. A family had taken in a teenage boy on the run from the Circle in Ferelden. The boy had apparently turned to blood magic to feed himself and the people he was staying with, manipulating the minds of his fellow refugees. When the culprit was discovered an angry mob had formed. Word had been sent to the Gallows, but by the time it had reached the Templars it was too late._

_The camp ran red with innocent blood; the boy when cornered had turned into an abomination. The creature threw fire and the panicked refugees. It summoned shades, and the creatures tore through the camp. Fifty two refugees and six city guardsmen had lost their lives. A full company of Templars were sent with Knight-Commander Meredith in the lead. The Commander herself slew the creature, a look of righteous fury and horror on her face. Once the battle was over, she turned her wrath on those she felt directly responsible for this tragedy._

_Only an hour later a new edict from the Viscount was issued, an edict co-signed by the Knight-Commander herself. The wording was simple and harsh. Let it be known that the crime of sheltering an apostate mage is punishable under pain of death. _

_By morning the Gallows had a new decoration, four of them in fact, a man, his wife, and their two young sons. The apostate boy had fled there protection once word had gotten out about what he was doing. Perhaps, he had wanted to spare them. Knight-Commander Meredith did not care. She had rounded the family up, and after hearing why they had sheltered the boy. She had called for their immediate execution._

_The four bodies swung back and forth in front of the Gallows entrance, a warning to all of Kirkwall. A sign was hung around each of the corpses necks. It read in bright read letters: _**Let those who harbor mages Beware!**

_Bethany looked up into the eyes of the dead. They seemed to stare at her accusingly. Look what one of you did to us! She shivered; the urge to run back to Uncle Gamlen's hovel, lock the door, and pull the sheets over her head almost was almost undeniable._

"_This shouldn't have happened."_

_Bethany jumped, startled by her friends disgusted words. "These people should have been brought before the Viscount," the Guard Captain said shaking her head. "This was nothing but an act of vengeance."_

_It was successful though, in the week since it had happened over a dozen Apostate Mages, including three escapees from the circle in Starkhaven, had been turned over to the Templars. In addition, the Viscount had posted a five sovereign bounty for information leading to the capture of any other Ferelden mages wandering the city. The coterie, the carta, as well several other mercenary companies in Kirkwall began the search in earnest. Some people they turned in were not even really mages, the Templars had been run ragged until Meredith suspended all payments until the accused could be sorted out. _

_Bethany was surprised that Uncle Gamlen had not jumped on that wagon. Fear of what Marian would do to him when she returned, if _she_ returned. _

_It was a bad time to be a mage in Kirkwall._

"_Come Bethany, let me take you home."_

_Aveline tried to take her hand and lead her away, but Bethany had shaken it off. _

"_Home?" the young apostate chuckled mirthlessly, "to wait for the Templars to come knocking, to wait to be dragged off here? To watch as Mother and Uncle Gamlen join these poor souls. No Aveline I can't go home." She said giving the corpses one final glance before walking beneath them into the Gallows. _

_Grousing to herself, Aveline followed after the determined young woman. _

IOI

Bethany moaned in her sleep. It had been right not to put Mother at risk, but all that came after haunted her. She wanted to change the past. To rail at here younger self to be patient, Marian would return in a month. Or better yet, to take Mother and flee Kirkwall, at least into the hysteria had calmed down, but there was nothing she could do. Bethany had been determined to protect Mother from joining those poor refugees.

As Justin dozed in a chair next to her bed, the dream continued.

IOI

_The Gallows courtyard was busy as usual Templar patrols preparing to move out. Dockworkers brining in material for the few vendors brought in to cater to the mages and Templars. Formari herbalists and tranquil assistance prepare their shops for another business day. _

_Bethany stood close to Aveline, just a step or two behind. Her staff was now in the hands of the Guard Captain, who paused at the entrance. Looking for someone, or perhaps buying time to reason with her._

"_Bethany please," Aveline said trying not to draw attention to them, "at least wait until Marian returns. Discuss this with her and your Mother. Leandra doesn't deserve this. You'll break her heart"_

_I'm doing this to protect her Aveline," she said fighting back fearful tears, "and what if Mari never returns. I-I can't let Mother die just for trying to protect me. She deserves to be free to find some happiness."_

"_And what of your happiness?" the guard captain replied. _

"_It doesn't matter. Family always comes first."_

_Bethany spotted Knight-Captain Cullen emerge from the Templar quarters. He was followed by several young Templars she did not recognize. Cullen seemed to be an alright sort. If a little bit extreme in his views on the dangers of magic. Mari had helped him about a month ago dealing with a cabal of blood mages attacking Templar recruits. Bethany hoped that he would remember that in his dealings with her._

_She took a deep breath mustering her courage. It was time. _

"_Come Aveline," she said to her hesitant friend, "You have a prisoner to turn over."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hawke and Wren

9:38 Dragon: Hawke Farm: Outside of Highever

Awareness returned slowly.

She still felt lost in the warm blanket of the drug's embrace, but a voice in the room with her slowly began to penetrate the haze.

"Let's see now: Stamina draught to counter the effects of the sedative, elfroot balm to deal with the skin rash, perhaps something …" the clatter of bottles followed by an annoyed hiss, "where is the embrium? Blood and spite, if that Dalish wench been going through my bags again I'll …"

Bethany opened her eyes, everything was still fuzzy.

"Who?" she murmured.

"Oh you're awake good. How are you feeling sister?"

_Sister?_

Bethany looked at the man standing over her. His skin was pale with shoulder length black hair, eyes as blue as the sky watched her curiously.

_Black hair, Blue eyes, Brother? Was it possible?_

"Carver?" she asked.

"Wren actually," the man replied, "Andreas Wren at your service. My friends call me Birdie. Here drink this." He held up a small vial to her lips. The sour taste made her sputter, but once she had finished her head felt clearer.

Now fully awake, she could tell that the man looked nothing like her deceased twin. Where Carver had been broad shouldered Wren was quite thin. The long leather coat and orlesian silk shirt the man wore was something that Carver would never have been caught dead in. Plus, Bethany could feel the flow of magic coming off the healer.

Wren was a mage.

"Are you from the Circle?"

The healer chuckled, "Blood and spite, girl. No. I am a freelancer of sorts. I was a raider on the waking sea until recently, Now, I serve new masters."

"So you are an apostate?"

"I suppose so."

An apostate mage in her home? A member of the mage underground perhaps, or a part of the independent Mages Collective. Bethany knew of both groups, but always figured she was not important enough for someone to seek her out. Still he was here.

"What are you doing in my home Serah?"

The mage gave a resigned sigh, "For the moment, I'm trying to reverse the effects of what Serene and Colo did to you."

_Colo? Do I know that name?_

The mage gave her a curious look, "Do you remember anything from last night?

"I…" Bethany's head throbbed, Maker why couldn't she remember, "I-I remember a man pestering me about- something. This kind Antivan gentleman scared him off."

"That would be Colo."

"Then –I-I think I remember an elven woman. She had red eyes."

"That would be Serene."

Bethany grimaced, "The elf spilled her drink all over me. She apologized and left. Then I started feeling relaxed and then a little woozy. I got up hoping some fresh air would clear my head then. I was almost to my cart when I felt someone grab me from behind. They pick me up. Then I…I think I blacked out."

"Serene had a powerful sedative in that drink. You're lucky it was absorbed through the skin. To be honest I'm surprised you're awake already. You must be very strong willed. I'm surprised you were even able to make it out of that tavern."

Bethany's eye narrowed. It was clear that this man was one of the people who kidnapped her, because that is what it was a kidnapping. "Am I your prisoner?"

"I don't think so. Captain Oslin has gone above and beyond the normal to keep you safe. Plus, I can't imagine he or any of the other Wardens would do so just for the sake of a prisoner."

_Wardens._

"Wardens, as in Grey Wardens?" she asked.

"The same." Wren said with a slight smirk.

"Are you a Warden?"

"Me?" the mage scoffed, "I'm not that noble. No, I'm simply a hireling. The Wardens offered a lot of gold for my services.

"What do the Grey Wardens want with me?"

"You'll have to ask the captain about that." Wren said with a shrug, his tone sympathetic "The wardens keep their own secrets. As I said I don't think they mean you any harm."

"Aside from drugging and kidnapping me."

"They also saved you from a group of Templars as well."

At the mention of Templars, Bethany nearly bounded out of bed only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness. Wren took her shoulder preventing her from falling; quickly he guided her back to a sitting position on the bed.

"Easy," he soothed.

"I have to get out of here! The Templars!"

"Have been dealt with." He reminded her.

She looked at him suspiciously, "How?"

"Magic and steel, but listen. We took two of them prisoner. The Captain will want you to talk with them. See if you can get anything out of them. Apparently they are both from Kirkwall, like you."

"Who are they? Do you know?'

"Ask..."

"The captain. Right."

Wren gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. He seemed to feel generally sorry for her, but it was clear that he was not in charge.

"Look I'm going to see if I can get you something to eat. It should help speed up your recovery from the sedative." Wren said heading towards the door. Before he could reach the handle, the door swung open, striking Wren in the forehead. A lithe elven figure stood in the doorway, her huge green eyes darting towards the bedroom.

"Oh I'm sorry Wren," the elf stammered in a lilting voice, "I was just coming to check on Bethany when …"

"Damn it Merrill!" the mage snarled.

_Merrill? As in Merrill from Kirkwall?_

"Merrill is that you?" Bethany called out.

"Oh she is awake good," the Dalish woman gushed, her hands going up to Wren's fore head to examine the wound there, "Justin will be so pleased. Oh, Creators, that will leave quite a bump. Maybe I can…"

"Get away, Merrill I can handle healing it myself."

"Are you sure?" Bethany could hear the cheery sing song quality of the Dalish woman's voice; she had to suppress an urge to giggle as the elf fluttered around the injured healer like an overprotective governess. It was good to see something's don't change. The Dalish outcast was still the same handful she had always been, but what was she doing here? Finding her staff lying on the floor near her bed, Bethany used it to rise. Another wave of Dizziness threatened to overtake her, but she closed her eyes and waited for it to pass. Using her staff for balance, Bethany began to maneuver into the house's sitting room.

Merrill was there, still trying to help the injured Wren, who was trying to shoo her away, neither was having little success. What she did notice was that Merrill was no longer wearing the Dalish leathers and scarf that she had always wore. Instead the elf was in a suit of dark leather armor covered by the blue and silver tunic, the same outfit she remembered seeing that Warden Mage Janeka wearing during that business in the Vimmark Mountains.

_Merrill a Grey Warden, how was it even possible? How did the Wardens even know about her? _

Was that what this was about? Did the wardens want her to perform some illegal magic on their behalf? She would not do it, and they had nothing to threaten her with. Carver and Mother were both dead, and Marian, where ever she was, was out of reach.

_I will remain true to my vows. What is best in me, not which is most base._

"Knock it off both of you!"

A strong male voice interrupted the two squabbling Mages. A man in heavy Warden Plate strode into the room between the two.

"Sorry Justin." Merrill whimpered, "I was only coming to see if Bethany was alright."

"She could have killed me Captain," Wren complained, "I probably have a concussion."

"Is she awake," the Warden Knight asked.

"See for yourself." Wren said gesturing over his shoulder to her. Healing magic already beginning to flow into his injured forehead.

The warrior looked at her then; hazel colored eyes met her honey brown ones. He looked so familiar, He was broad shouldered and the warden armor seemed to accentuate that fact. A small blade scar ran from his chin to about the middle of his left cheek. It did not make him any less handsome in her eyes, but …

The warrior stared at her hopefully, almost like he was expecting some kind of reaction. Bethany was not certain what the man wanted.

Finally he spoke to her, "Hello Betts, been a long time."

_Betts?_

No one called her Betts anymore; it began as a bad joke from Carver. He always said he was taking bets on how long it would be to Bethany joined the chantry. He was always saying she was too good for her own good. She was far too innocent.

No, the only ones who had ever called her Betts was Carver and …

_No! No, it could not be!_

He had changed a lot in the last ten years. His shoulder length long hair was gone. He had clearly added a bit more muscle to his slight frame, but that was not surprising for a professional warrior. He still had that same sardonic look to him though. Like someone who was not only expecting trouble, but reveled in it. His eyes shone with warmth that almost made her uncomfortable. Bethany could not believe it.

"Maker's breath," she gasped, "Justin? Justin Oslin is that you?"

The warden smiled, "It's me Betts. Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can …?"

Anger flashed in Bethany's eyes. Her staff swung around before he could respond and smacked him square in the jaw, hard. The warden fell to the ground with a clatter of armor. The Warden looked up at her groaning in pain a shocked expression on his face.

Bethany glared down at him, her eyes furious. Merrill stood there her eyes wide her mouth opened in a shocked oh. Wren gave the two a puzzled look his own pain forgotten.

"You bastard," Bethany hissed venomously.

Wren glanced down at his former Captain as well as the Mage he was sworn to protect, and interesting dynamic to be sure.

"Well Captain," he said drily, smirking at the pained expression on his superiors face, "I think it is safe to say that she does know you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Parloo

Bethany moved quickly through her little home. Despite what that … that … that man claimed she had no intention of standing around waiting for the Templars to come knocking on her door. She was getting out, now.

Justin Oslin, of all the people who could come into her life now, why Justin Oslin? Carver's best friend, her Father's student, and a holy terror to the people of Lothering, he had been all these things and more. Then he was gone, gone from Lothering, gone before a young Bethany could even say good bye to him. Now he was back, standing there like he had never left, and as always trouble followed him like shadow.

_Well, I'm not waiting around for it to catch up to me. _

The small backpack she carried had been a gift from her mentor six years ago. He said that he was afraid that she was going to hurt herself carrying stacks of heavy tomes up the narrow steps in the enchanter's quarters. So, he had given her this pack, it was enchanted to hold almost three times its weight without putting any pressure on the back of the mage carrying it, it could also expand a bit so some of the wider books would not get bent or damaged. Now everything she wished to bring with her on the run went with her. Food, water, poultices, even a couple lyrium potions, Mother's painting would go in last. The small betrothal portrait was her favorite possession. One day, it would hang over the mantelpiece in her home, her true home.

Angry tears tried to flow, but Bethany stopped them. How dare Justin do this to her, why was this happening to her. The Templars were an expected problem, why did the Grey Wardens have to jump in as well. Hadn't both groups done enough to hurt her and those she loved?

"Your Father told me once that life was suffering," her mentor had told her shortly after she had passed her harrowing, "yet, joy can be found in overcoming that suffering, by finding your way through and emerging as a stronger person. You cannot change the past, but you can make things better for those you care about in the future."

In spite of the anger she was feeling the face of her old mentor sprang into her head.

_Dear Tobrius._

Bethany smiled sadly to herself, she missed the old man's dry humor, the way he always seemed to know exactly what to say to her when she was feeling lonely, or was having trouble navigating the life of a mage in the Gallows. He had lived there in those dark corridors all his life. When he realized who she was, he had done his best to help her adapt. If it wasn't for Tobrius, Bethany Hawke would never have made it out of that first month she had spent locked in quarantine.

He had told her once that her Father had saved his life. He could do no less than to save hers.

When Tobrius died, Bethany became lost; she would spend the next three years consumed by bitterness and resentment. She blamed everything on Marian of course. Mother's death, Tobrius's at the hands of the Qunari a few months later, even the edicts that took the circle she called home and turned it into a true prison. At the time, she had believed that it had all been the great Champion of Kirkwall's fault. She was an easy target, how could a champion save everyone except those who matter most.

Her sister, the warrior, the hero all the accolades were hers while Bethany languished away in the Gallows. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

_Maker_, she thought to herself, _I almost turned into Uncle Gamlen_.

That in itself was a sobering thought. It had taken time to free herself from that way of thinking, perhaps too long.

_You let go of your anger towards Mari, maybe you should consider giving Justin another chance too._

There had been a time when Bethany had considered Justin one of the few people she could trust outside of her family. When Carver was annoying her too much, she would talk to Justin. When Marian had left home to find a new life for herself, she had talked to Justin. When the guilt she felt for forcing Mother to endure a life in hiding for her sake got too bad, she would talk to Justin. He had been a good listener and never judged her. He had been her friend, her confidant. She had …

Had what? How did she feel about Justin?

Then, one day, he was gone.

IOI

Wren chuckled as he inspected the bruise gracing Justin's jaw, "You know Captain. I so enjoy watching the master at work."

Justin winced at the mage's touch, trying to resist the urge to deck his friend for the comment.

"Shut up Birdie," he grumbled.

"I mean normally you have to proposition a woman before she hits you, but not you. Nope you jumped straight to the hitting part and never looked back."

"Shut up Birdie."

At least she took you up on your offer, you asked if she needed something? Well, she needed to hit you in the mouth, and you took it like the trooper you are. Congratulations!

"I swear Birdie if you don't shut up I'm going to shove your head into a chamber pot. I mean it!"

Wren was silent then, though his amusement clearly had not lessened.

Justin sighed, counted to ten, and tried to speak calmly as possible, "Is anything broken?"

"The jaw is fine," the mage replied in a business-like manner, "No broken teeth either, which you should consider yourself lucky. I have a healing spell that can help with the pain, but I'm afraid visual evidence will last a bit longer. I can give you something to help with the bruising, but it's going to be visible for the next few days."

Wren turned then, heading back to the huge satchel he carried all his herbs and potions in. Justin was sitting near the small bonfire they had built the night before. He tried to focus on what needed to be done. Anything that the Templars carried bearing the taint had to be destroyed. That senior Templar needed to be questioned when he woke up. Also, the younger one, this Ser Bradley had to be dealt with. It would be safer to kill him of course, but if he could be convinced of the truth, then he might become a valuable ally within the Chantry against Delance.

In the end, that depended on what Bethany said about the boy's character, if she described someone no better than their prisoner. Then Justin would do what needed to be done regardless of what Serene thought.

He rubbed his sore jaw thoughtfully.

_She hit me. I can't believe that she hit me._

Justin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Maker help him, it was Lothering all over again. Everyone had always believed the worst of him. Elder Miriam, the Revered Mother, Ser Bryant, even his Father were perfectly happy to pawn off anything that had happened in Lothering at his feet. They were right most of the time sure, but it still hurt. Only Malcolm ever seemed to think that there might be more to Justin than a talent for trouble. Justin respected that. It was true that he and Carver got into more trouble than they should have, but no one got hurt, at least not physically, and they usually checked each other from going too far over the edge.

The ladies Hawke may not have liked it, but at least they understood.

At least Justin had always thought they had.

_I always thought Bethany was different_.

"Give her time Captain," Wren said quietly, looking up from one of his potions "Maybe she just needed to lash out at someone, too bad it was you, but maybe she has now gotten that out of her system."

Justin hoped that was all there was, Delance wasn't just going to give up coming after her. His men would be more cautious next time. Bethany needed to understand quickly how much danger she was in. Delance had framed over a dozen innocent mages over the last few years. Now that he had Bethany in his sights, he would not stop. He would pursue her until she was his and then he would use her to get to Marian. It was how he worked.

And many innocents would die of the Blight sickness before all was done.

Justin glanced over the camp at his fellow Wardens and their new ally. Colo sat quietly against a tree sharpening his great ax, Serene picked over the corpses of the dead mercenaries, looking for any valuables that might have been missed the night before. Wren was lost in his potions though he would occasionally shoot an icy glare at the Templars. Ser Bradley stayed close to his fellow Templar. Did he think they were going to just kill the man in his sleep? Justin would not do that; he would interrogate the man first then deal with him.

It was then that he realized that someone was missing from their little party.

_Where in the void had Merrill gotten off to?_

IOI

"Aneth ara Bethany."

Bethany turned cautiously her staff at the ready.

"Don't hit me!" Merrill squeaked backing out of whacking range, "Parloo Bethany, Parloo!"

Bethany did not know what "Parloo" meant, but Merrill seemed to think she did.

The elf cringed, just outside her bedroom, she wrung her hands nervously, not that Merrill really had any reason to be nervous. She was both armed and armored, plus she had allies camped just outside. Bethany only had her staff. Her eyes did wander to the Dalish's hands however, and she could see evidence of shallow cuts on the elven woman's palms, some of them fresh. Bethany knew what that meant.

Merrill was using blood magic, again.

Parloo." Merrill exclaimed nervously.

"I have no idea what you're asking me Merrill," she replied.

"It's something Isabella taught me," Merrill admitted, a fond smile coming over her face. The pirate queen had been a good friend to both of them. "When you wish to talk despite hostilities, you ask for parloo."

Bethany rolled her eyes, _Merrill._

"Parlay,"

The Dalish tilted her head, confused, "what?"

"Parlay," Bethany repeated, "I wish to invoke parlay."

Merrill's eyes lit up, "oh, you want to talk to excellent!"

The elf hurried past her into the room.

Bethany shook her head.

Merrill glanced around at her surrounding, her too compassionate green eyes drinking in every little detail. She had never gotten along very well with Merrill. Bethany had sworn to herself never to use blood magic, while Merrill had embraced it in the name of helping her people. She found herself wondering why?

Merrill was usually an intelligent competent mage. Yet, she gave herself over to a demon without once considering the consequences, which had apparently been high. Aveline had visited her in the Gallows after Merrill's clan had finally left Kirkwall. She had told her that Merrill's Keeper had tried one last attempt to save Merrill from the demon she had conjured, and in the process had been possessed herself.

In the end, Merrill had killed her to free her from the demon's grip, an act that had led to Merrill being banished from her people forever.

"What a cozy little home you have here." The elf murmured approvingly, "so much nicer than my home in the Alienage. No rats I suppose?"

"No, Merrill no rats," She answered.

"The ones in the alienage were huge." The Dalish exclaimed, gesturing wildly, "I saw one chase a small cat once. It was fascinating. I mean it is supposed to be the other way around isn't it. I suppose the cat thought it was a small dog, but I'm doing it again aren't I."

Bethany smiled, it was strange, and she had not realized how much she had missed her friends until this moment. Aveline, Isabella, Varric, even Fenris, She had no idea where any of them were now. Fenris had stated that he intended to remain with Marian, but she could not be certain if that was true. Part of her had wanted to remain in Kirkwall, but it just wasn't meant to be.

The rite of Annulment still stood, by law any Templar was required to kill her on sight for simply being a part of the Kirkwall circle, to stay meant facing a death sentence. That had not made it any easier to take however.

Now to have one of her former companions standing in her new home, she realized just how lonely she had been.

"Merrill what are you doing here?"

"Well, for the moment I'm talking in your sitting room after that …"

"I meant what are you doing with the wardens Merrill."

"I…" the elf stammered, she had once again taking to wringing her hands, "it's a long story Lethallan. I-I tried to help my people in the Alienage after my clan left. I wanted to share with them what it meant to truly be Elvhen. I felt it was my penance after the keeper …," Merrill paused stifling a whimper, "Unfortunately, the new Knight Commander had other ideas. He started speaking out against Hawke and anyone who knew her. I tried to speak up. Convince them that you and Marian were not our enemies. For a while some of the elves were listening. That's when your plague hit the alienage. "

"Plague!" Bethany was shocked_, what plague_, "Merrill! I didn't cause any plague!"

"I know," the Dalish said sadly, "but my people in the Alienage didn't know that. They were sick and afraid. They blamed you and Hawke, and they blamed me," Merrill cringed at the memory, "They had torches, and they would have hanged me from the highest bow of the vhenadahl. So I ran. No one seemed to care that I was sick too."

"Merrill what kind of sickness was this?"

Merrill stammered, "It … It was the Blight Bethany."

Bethany's heart broke, those poor people, she had seen what the blight sickness had done to Aveline's first husband. The thought of the sickness loose in Kirkwall.

"I'm so sorry Merrill."

"I ran to Darktown," she admitted, "I hoped to find something in Anders' old clinic to help us, but there was nothing left. Looters had gotten there first. Creators help me, I was so hot and tired, and the song in my head just kept getting louder. Finally, I just laid down. I just wanted to sleep, to sleep and never wake up."

Merrill's eye fell to the floor. Bethany got the feeling that the Dalish wasn't telling her everything, but after all that had happened she could not blame the poor woman.

"That's when the Templars found me," the look in Merrill's eye turned haunted, "I lashed out with blood magic without even thinking. I know I broke my promise to your sister, but I was so scared. I remember seeing two of them fall, the blood seemed to pushed back the sickness just enough. That is when one of the Templars hit me with a smite, I fell, I was so certain that I was about to die. That's when Justin and Colo appeared. They were wounded too, but between the three of us we defeated the remaining Templars."

Bethany tried to imagine two injured wardens and a tainted blood mage beating back a company of Templars. She could only imagine what was left. The fight must have been visceral.

"They said they could cure me." Merrill said quietly, "I would have to become a warden, but I would at least live for a time," Merrill shrugged, a wan smile on her lips, "How could I say no?"

Bethany shuddered, in the Vinmark she had met a warden named Larius; the Warden had been in the last stage of his life. That was the fate Merrill had to look forward to.

And she was not alone.

_Oh Maker! Justin!_

"It's okay lethallan," the Dalish said trying to reassure her, a warm hand resting on Bethany's shoulder, "I don't mind being a warden. I don't like the nightmares, and most of the time I feel like I could eat a whole herd of Halla, but at the same time I'm part of a clan again, and no one cares that I am a blood mage. I'm grateful to be able to help protect my people. I…"

"TRAITOR!"

The angry bellow from outside shattered the spell Merrill's tale had woven around Bethany. It was followed by the sound of steel meeting steel. Regardless of their own safety most mages darted from the room and out the door.

Apparently they were not as safe as they one thought.

_Thanks for the reviews! You all rock! If anyone is interested I'm preparing a new story involving a young Malcolm Hawke and his mercenary days in the city of Kirkwall! I intend it to be a bit of a prequel to Chant of Darkness. Hope to have the first chapter up soon._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hail DeLance!

"Ashes we were and to ashes we return. Maker, forgive this man's sins and ready him a place at your side. Let the Chant of Light carry his name to your ears, oh Lord. So let it be."

Ser Bradley sighed, as a Templar he understood the reasons for killing. That sometimes a foe is too dangerous to be allowed to live, yet he found the death of these men extremely troubling. These men had had no chance of victory. They had been out classed despite their superior numbers. A few had tried to surrender, but the Wardens had heard none of it. Perhaps, if given the chance, some of them might have recanted. They might have turned their lives around for the better. Bradley had been in the Chantry since he was eight years old. His teachers had taught him the value of forgiveness and redemption.

A chance now lost on these men.

He bowed his head and whispered one final prayer before proceeding to the next poor soul. He had given last rites to four of the slain men; the fifth now required his attention, his cast shadow falling on the next in line. This one bizarrely twisted, as if his own blood had turned against him, a victim of that Dalish heathen no doubt. Raising his arm, he began the prayer.

"You're in my light handsome."

Bradley paused, at his feet the elven warden called Serene was finishing up scrounging through the man's pockets, her red eyes contrasting sharply with her pale skin and black hair. He had to admit she was like no elf he had ever seen. In the Gallows elves were either mages or common laborers, Templars regarded the former with suspicious the latter with pity. For the most part elves did whatever they could to survive in human society. Bradley had come to see them as a beaten people.

Serene was not like that.

She stood proud, with a haughtiness that you would expect from a human noblewoman. She bore her arms with a confidence that few elves could manage, almost as if she had been born with them in hand. Add into the fact that she was extremely beautiful, and you had the Warden that seemed an acronym for and order that had been described as both an order of stogy priests as well as a cabal of criminals and malificarum.

"You should not steal from the dead milady," he said coolly, "it is beneath you."

The elf laughed lightly, musically.

"Well handsome," she replied, a warm smile spreading across her features "starving is beneath me to. We need coin; this is how we get it. It may not be accepted in the kinder parts of the world, but as the old saying goes: a warden does what she must."

She paused then, seeming to consider an idea, skillfully she plucked a small fruit knife from her belt and gently pried the dead man's mouth open, revealing two gold teeth.

The young warden smiled.

"Hello lovely," she purred slipping the blade into his mouth.

Bradley was disgusted, "Maker woman! Have you no shame!"

She laughed again, plucking out the teeth.

"I find myself vexed handsome," she murmured, studying the golden treasure in her tiny hand, "these men," she said motioning to the lined up corpses, "would have happily killed you on your superior's orders."

"Hadley was not …"

"These men would have killed you," she interrupted, "Raped and possibly murdered me, and then happily gone out for a pint afterward. Yet you still find time to worry over their immortal souls. Your forgiveness of them is …surprising. Tell me do you care for all of us poor unenlightened sinners?"

Something in the elf's question, not to mention the pouty expression on her face, made the young man uncomfortable. Suddenly he realized that he was gawking at her.

_Snap out of it idiot. Don't let yourself be manipulated by this elven temptress!_

"I-I am a servant of the Chantry," he responded automatically, years of entrenched dogma coming to the forefront, "I feel no shame for defending myself, only for taking away their chance to recant. I only wish to deliver their souls into eternal peace."

The elf's ears twitched, as if considering his words, he found himself wondering what she was thinking.

She rose from where she was squatting and moved to barely a hand's lengths away from him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck; slowly, sensually she placed her hand on his breast plate.

"A true believer," she cooed, a finger tracing the length of the sword of mercy etched on the plate, "how … perverse."

_Oh, Maker._

Bradley was unused to a woman standing this close to him. The slight freckles on her nose were plain to see in the early spring light. He could smell the scent of soap as well as a gentle fragrance that might have been perfume. Red eyes glanced curiously up into his blue ones. Was it his imagination or could he feel the heat of her touch even through the armor he wore. He could feel the flush starting to creep up his neck.

"Milady … um … miss … Warden."

She smirked at his discomfort. For the bard this was an old game. To catch one's prey was always good, but the chase was something to be savored.

Would she be the hunter this time or the hunted? Time would tell.

"My name is Serene good ser knight," She whispered.

"Bradley ma'am," he stuttered, "Ser Bradley."

She leaned in close, her lips only a breath from his chin.

"Pleased to meet you," she purred, "As a warden the commander tells me I must do many unsavory things, but that does not mean I don't feel regret. As for shame, well …" she pause letting her hand rest over the young man's rapidly beating heart, "it is useful only as a weapon against those unworthy or unwilling to take responsibilities for the things they have done. I accept who I am. I…"

The bard paused, her eyes falling on Hadley's unconscious body lying behind the two. Her ears twitched suspiciously. All teasing and suggestion vanished; the elf was suddenly all business.

Bradley glanced at his former comrade. Grateful to be free from the distracting emotions the elf's touch had awakened in him.

Removing her hand from his chest she strode up to the bound Templar her arms crossed over her ample breasts, her foot starting to tap lightly on the ground.

"I know you're awake," she growled at him, "drop the act, or by the Maker I swear I will start cutting on you."

Hadley's eyes opened. The look on his face was one of contempt and cruelty. He looked coldly at Serene who stood defiantly before him. She would not be cowed by Delance scum.

Then his eyes fell on Bradley.

"TRAITOR!" he snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

The younger man actually winced at the accusation.

"Commander!" Serene called out, "Our prisoner is ready!"

IOI

Bethany sprinted from her home, Merrill in tow. Armor clanked loudly from a hard impact. Had more Templars arrived? Were they under attack?

An arcane shield shimmered around her; if they had to fight she would be ready.

The small courtyard in front of her home had become a small campsite. The wardens surrounded a lone Templar bound kneeling on the ground.

"You're trying my patience Exaltednist," Justin's growled angrily, "I will know everything about your master's plans for Ferelden, and I will have them now!"

A cruel laugh echoed from the bound figure, "Your nothing boy!" the Templar taunted, "Your order of criminals and second sons will be swept away. You will be our dogs; kept only to deal with the old gods should they return."

Something in that voice made Bethany stop short. A cold surge of fear ran up her spine. Merrill was beside her then, placing a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, _lethallan_," the Dalish said smiling reassuringly, "We won't let him hurt you."

"Enchanter Hawke." An authorative voice called out behind her.

Bethany turned to face another Templar, one unbound, but also familiar.

"Ser Bradley," she gasped dismissing her shield; she lowered her staff and kneeled submissively before the Templar, as a good mage should.

"Get off your knee woman," Wren hissed at her, coming up beside them "these Templar have a high enough opinion of themselves, there is no need to justify it, unless you prefer being leashed like a common dog."

Bethany felt an embarrassed flush come to her cheeks. Was it true? Had the Templars broke her like a dog that she would no longer resist if ordered? She got to her feet though her eyes never left the young Templar.

"Wren that isn't fair." Merrill said glaring at him, "Bethany can't help the way she has been taught."

"Enchanter Hawke simply understands her place." Bradley said looking into her eyes, "she was always a loyal member of the circle."

"Yes," Wren sneered, "right up until you ordered their extermination."

"The rite of annulment was necessary!" Bradley said coldly, "Orsino was practicing blood magic! According to Ser Cullen he aided the man who murdered Enchanter Hawkes' own Mother!"

"And so you went through the Circle killing everyone there." Wren could not hide the disdain in his voice, "tell me Ser Knight, were you with the group who entered the apprentices quarters that night? Tell me how many of our children did you put to the sword?"

"I don't kill children!"

"I see so you let bastards like your friend over there do the dirty work while you watch, pathetic!"

"Stop It!" Bethany cried, "Both of you!"

Wren looked at her with contempt; Bradley seemed ashamed by the healer's comment. Merrill looked pityingly at Bethany.

"My apologies sister," he said coldly, "but you are only still a slave if you accept what these bastards have done to you and our people."

Wren left then, leaving Bethany to consider his words. Merrill wrung here hands trying to think of something to say. "_Abellas, lethallan_. You did nothing wrong."

Bethany glance up at the Dalish, a slight smile of thanks on her face, but Wren's words still haunted her, that and the faces of young apprentices, children she had been charged to teach.

Children she had failed to save.

IOI

Justin glared at Ser Hadley, a red haze slowly creeping into his vision. The Delance scum was infuriating. He spouted dogma without giving any real answers. The beast growled hungrily, it was thirsty for Templar blood!

"You have had the dark gift all these centuries and you never thought to share!" Hadley snarled at him, his eyes wild with fanatical glee, "Well it is too late now! The power is now ours to command!"

"The taint is no gift!" Justin growled, "It is a curse given to man! A curse you would use on innocent people!"

"The dark gift will purify Thedas." Hadley sneered, "It will crush the mages! Tevinter is a bug waiting to be squashed! Blood magic will not save them. Then it will be the Qunari's turn. We will see how their Qun deals with the might of Delance! Hail Delance!"

"What is he talking about?"

Justin glanced at Bradley, the young Templar clearly did not go what was going on, either that or he was a good liar.

"You should have stood with us boy!" the older man chuckled, "His exaltedness would have given you your choice of rewards. Maybe even let you have this elven whore when the Wardens are destroyed."

Serene glared in to the Templars sneering face.

"We aren't dead yet!" Justin said menacingly, his hand drifting to the sword at his back.

"Justin?"

"Not now Wren." He purred dangerously.

"Captain listen. Listen and think. His only escape is death now. He wants you to kill him, and then we cannot get any answers. Let Merrill and I have a try, we will pry what you need from this man."

Bradley stepped forward, "I won't allow you to torture him!"

"He won't be physically damaged." Wren said coldly.

"The new prophet speaks through me." Hadley said reverently, "the old order will be swept away, and the children both dark and light will make a future for this world. We are the harbingers of change! Andraste has failed us. Delance is all!"

"Sacrilege!" Bradley hissed at the fallen Templar.

Hadley noticed Bethany standing behind the Wardens. He could see the fear in her eyes. The one night she was left in his care remained with her still.

The old Templar smiled.

"There you are Hawke, have you missed me?" he purred.

Bethany cringed, she wanted to run away, scream, and kill a dozen different thoughts exploded through her mind.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" Hadley said smacking his lips.

"Shut up." Justin snarled.

"She is a bit of a screamer you know, once you get past all that proper upbringing."

"Silence Templar!" Justin roared his world fading into a red haze.

Hadley glanced between Justin and Bethany then back again. A cruel smile came to his lips.

"You fancy her don't you boy." He cackled, "You should have had her before, half our garrison enjoyed her company in the Gallows. You will have to let me know how she is now that we broke her in for you."

The world became red flame Justin was ready to tear the Templar apart.

He never got the chance.

Hadley's eyes widened, a whooping cough brought blood to his mouth. A small stiletto stuck through the Templar's windpipe. He glanced up into the eyes of his killer.

"May your soul be lost in the void heretic," Ser Bradley hissed at the dying Templar, "Andraste's justice be done!"

He yanked the blade from the man's neck.

Hadley lay clutching his throat, his eyes; he looked up at the Wardens one final time, a bit of a smirk on his cruel face.

"Hail Delan …"

The light faded from the man's eyes and he was still.

IOI

Justin glared at the Templar, the silence around them was deafening. Serene darted between the two men.

"Commander, no!" she said nervously, "he only did what you were going to do yourself. Let this end here."

The beast was almost over powering, the boy had stolen its kill. Justin wanted to tear him apart for that.

_No! I am not an animal. I control the rage, it does not control me. Restrain yourself. Focus. Restraint!_

Justin let out a cleansing breath, the fury was pushed back for now.

His eyes fell on Bethany, the woman stared vacantly at Hadley's body, her mind lost in thought, idly her hand went up to rub her back.

"Betts?" he asked.

The woman did not respond.

"Betts can you hear me?"

Finally her brown eyes fell on him, the eyes of a trapped animal.

"I have to get out of here." She stammered.

You have to come with us."

"I can't. You've brought the Templars down on me! I have to get out of here! I…"

She turned to run but Justin was on his feet first seizing her by the shoulders. She shrieked in terror.

"No! Let me go! I won't let them get me!"

"Bethany calm down."

"No! You killed Hadley," she wailed hysterically, "They'll blame me! They'll make me tranquil! Please let me go! Please!"

_Malcolm forgive me._

He slapped her lightly across the face. She stopped shrieking and stared into his eyes. Shock was evident on her face.

"Betts," Justin sighed, "I know you're angry with me, Maker knows I probably deserve it, but please listen. You have to get over being pissed at me and realize the danger you're in. Delance will have people all over northern Ferelden by now. They will be hidden in every town and village waiting for you to show yourself. We can protect you, but only if you let us. Please Betts, I swear on your Father's name. You can trust us."

She looked at him; perhaps seeing him for the first time since she had woken into this strange nightmare, part of her wondered if she would wake up any moment and find herself in bed in her cell in the Gallows.

Slowly, she nodded her head.

Justin sighed gratefully, _praise the Maker, another crisis averted_.

His gaze fell on his fellows; it was time to be getting out of here.

"Merrill, go help Bethany gather anything she needs for the journey, Colo, Wren load whatever supplies we can find into the cart. Serene you and Ser Bradley keep an eye out," Justin looked at the Templar still holding the bloody stiletto."

""If you want out Templar this is your last chance. Go back to the Chantry and warn them about the vipers in their midst. You're free to go."

The Templar wiped of his blade, sliding it black into a sheath inside his gauntlet, "I have orders ser, to see Mistress Bethany safely back to the Gallows."

Justin's eyes narrowed, "That is not happening. Delance is there. He will …"

"He will die." The young Templar said flatly

"What?"

"If he has betrayed the Chantry and inspired others to do the same, he will die. The death of these heretics takes precedence. The Maker demands it."

Justin could not believe what he was hearing, "You … you wanna help?"

The Templar fell to one knee crossing his arms over his heart, "I pledge my services to you Commander, in your task of dealing with these traitors. I am your man as long as the threat of these people exists. This I swear."

Justin fought the urge to laugh, if his father could see this Templar kneeling before his bastard of a son.

"Okay you're in, but Serene is going to be watching you. You betray and you will answer to me."

The Templar nodded.

"You all have your tasks, see to them. We move out in one hour."

The wardens and their new allies scattered, each preparing to take to the road.

Their journey had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking Wounded

The wardens set a brisk pace as they moved away from Highever proper. Justin chose to stick to the back roads as much as possible. They did their best to avoid all major settlement and towns. The roundabout was they were moving was meant to throw off any possible pursuit. That did not mean they did not suffer any problems. Spring had come late to Ferelden this year and the mud and ice slowed the group's progress greatly. They were even set upon several times by bandits and wild animals. For three days they moved without stopping sleeping in shifts in the back of Bethany's cart. Finally, as the sun set on the third day, Justin called for them to make camp; it was either that or face a mutiny from his tired companions.

He had tried to speak with Bethany several times since their little confrontation in front of her home. She obeyed his orders, answered his questions but beyond that nothing.

Then there were the robes.

Before she left she had insisted on changing into a set of teal colored circle robes. Justin did not think it was a good idea. Circle robes would likely stick out like a sore thumb to any exaltednists they should encounter. Bethany however was adamant. "They increase my powers," she had said matter of factly; "I would think you would want me at my strongest."

He had tried to talk to her yesterday afternoon, but as soon as he approached she had moved behind the Templar, and Justin had ended up in a long conversation of what the final plan was.

_The Templar is protecting her from you._

It wasn't that simple, Justin was still moving blindly. Before leaving Highever he had sent word to Amaranthine. He had requested any information involving Delance and his people be left at the nearest warden dead-drop in the town of Harper's Ford, not to mention that he still required materials for Serene's joining. The elf had proven herself to be an excellent scout, and an able negotiator when they had encountered traders earlier that day. He did not want to lose her.

_The joining however may not give you a choice._

If Serene perished in the joining he would lose one of his most versatile assets. Yet, she needed to go through the joining, if she was going to continue to serve as a Warden. The thought of losing her, Wren and the Templar's sniping and Bethany's silence was more than Justin could bear.

Only Colo and Merrill were not giving him problems and that was because they chose to keep to themselves. Merrill would babble on and on, and Colo would simply listen to her nod and or chuckle when she amused him. The two had become fast friends since they had left the Warden Keep in Ansburg a month ago. Justin envied their easy friendship. He and Wren had shared a similar relationship once, but the joining had changed all that.

_I've become a stranger to my best friend._

Justin sighed heavily; no one ever said being a warden would be easy.

He just wished that the cost had not been so high, but if it hadn't, being a warden would not be seen as both a blessing and as a punishment.

It was certainly both in his case.

IOI

Serene had had far less pleasant jobs than watching a handsome Templar, after nearly dying back in Starkhaven this job was downright pleasant by comparison.

So far the boy was not responding to her flirting, that troubled her a bit. Normally men would go out of their way just to get a glance or a coy smile shined their way.

It would also be nice to have someone other than Colo or Merrill to talk to, her fellow wardens were alright, but Colo barely spoke, and Merrill would not shut up.

She would have to test the waters a little more, find out what interests the boy had, she had always excelled in that. Of course, there was always the chance that he may not like elves. Some human men were like that after all, but Serene had ways to deal with that too.

It was dangerous game she was about to play, perhaps a bit too dangerous.

The bard smiled.

No matter, it just made the hunt more interesting, this Ser Bradley would provide an excellent distraction for her, and if it turned out that he was lying to them, well…

Serene would miss the way the boy improved the scenery, but little else more than that.

A warden did what she must.

IOI

They made camp near a small river referred to as Cousland's crossing. The tents were set up quickly to protect them against the harsh nightly cold. Given how few tents they possessed the group ended up sleeping in shifts Bethany and Merrill shared one, Wren and Justin another, Colo and Ser Bradley in the last with Serene sleeping in the back of the cart. Serene had offered to share a tent with the Templar, but Justin had disagreed.

_The bard needs to keep her mind on her work and out of her pants._

Not that the boy was openly returning her affections, he maintained a cold discipline when dealing with the rest of the group.

It would be best if it stayed that way.

After dinner the group settled wearily in for the night. Wren had taken first watch giving Justin a chance to sleep. Unfortunately, the darkspawn dreams woke him after only a short few hours. Justin did not understand, he had thought he had acquired enough discipline to block the dreams out. Apparently he was wrong.

_Or perhaps being in a land so recently Blighted was affecting him, sure it had been almost eight years ago, but he could still sense a lingering background Taint in the air. It caused a harsh thrumming in his blood._

Unable to sleep he emerged from his tent, nodding to Wren that it was his turn to rest. The healer entered the tent without complaint. Bradley and Merrill were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, they were at least getting a good night's sleep. Bethany sat quietly by the fire, poking at it with a long stick. Serene sat across from her idly strumming on a lute, she had purchased from the traders earlier that day. Justin could just make out the glint of Colo's armor in the low firelight, as he walked sentinel around the camp.

Justin walked down to the stream and splashed cold water on his face. It gave him the shivers, but at least that was distracting him from the disturbing images he had seen in his dreams.

_Darkspawn, thousands of Darkspawn in Templar armor raising their fists in salute to a man in knight-Commander's plate, and as he watched the Knight-Commander split open, great wings sprouted from his back, a long graceful neck rose skyward. Soon the Templar was no more; only a mighty tainted dragon remained. It roared victoriously as it took to the sky. Finally it swooped down its massive mouth opening. It was going to burn him alive. Tainted fire shot from its gaping maw. Yet as the flames consumed him he felt no pain only a loud roaring in his blood. A roar that took the shape of two words: Hail Delance!_

Clad in a shirt and trousers, Justin slumped down next to Serene by the fire. He ran his hand through his wet hair and glanced at his childhood friend. Bethany did not even acknowledge him. She stared transfixed into the fire. She looked so … alone. It was the one thing Malcolm had worried the most about Bethany, how she could separate herself even in a crowded room. She retreated inward, hiding not only her magic, but herself from other people.

Justin couldn't take it anymore.

"Betts?" he asked her.

"Yes Justin," she replied blankly.

"Out with it."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You've been ignoring me since before we left Highever. Plus, you seemed pretty pissed off when you woke up and saw me again. I need to know why?"

She shifted uncomfortably, wrapping her winter cloak around herself. Serene continued to play gently, the music soothing.

The mage shuddered clearly gathering her thoughts. She whispered something Justin could not hear. He shook his head.

Her eyes flashed narrowing angrily.

"You died." She hissed.

"I what?"

You died," she repeated anger and hurt dripping from her voice, "One day you were there, the next nothing. We all worried after you. Finally, Carver worked up the nerve to ask your Father if he knew what happened to you. He told Carver that you were dead!"

"My Father told you I was dead!"

"Yes!" she snarled, "I …we thought we had lost you. Makers Breath Justin, we had just lost Father, then you up and disappeared. We mourned you. Carver became even more reckless after you died. He and Marian were constantly at each other after that. It was all Mother and I could do to keep the peace. "

Justin was speechless.

"Even with Marian coming home, I felt so lost. Marian tried to help, Mother too, but it seemed that everything we had tried to build was slipping away from us. Then word reached us about the darkspawn in Ostagar. Carver didn't even tell Mother he was signing up with the army, he just did it. Marian went along just to try and keep him out of Trouble! Then Loghain, the blight, and everything came crashing down! We could have used your help! You could have at least written us, told us you were alive, but you didn't! Now you come prancing in here, telling me you want to help! Where were you when I still had a family left to protect! Where!"

Justin sat there. How could he explain what had happened, the last ten years had not been easy. The last six months being the worst of all, being conscripted into the Grey Wardens, the joining, and then being given a suicide mission to complete. How could he explain that?

"Betts, I'm sorry."

She glared daggers at him.

"Father threw me out. I had nowhere left to stay in Lothering."

"You could have come to us."

"No I couldn't have. Miss Leandra had enough to deal with without me underfoot. I went north to Denerim. I ended up on the docks there. I signed on a privateering vessel and left Ferelden after that first night."

"Why didn't you contact us?"

"Because I only expected to be gone for a year or two, I wanted to come back with more than just the clothes on my back. I also wanted to show his holiness, my father, that I wasn't worthless. I was in Llomerryn when I heard about Lothering. I thought you were all dead! After that my life didn't seem to matter anymore. I didn't care about anything after that. I hated myself and everything else. "

Justin paused, he could feel the beast snarling in his breast, he brought it under control slowly, and part of him wished someone would attack them right now. To give him an outlet for all the rage he was feeling.

_I could have helped them, my fault. I could have helped them, my fault._

"When the Grey Wardens found me I was looking for death," he growled, "but they did not kill me. I could be useful they said. They said they could give me a new life. The dwarf who conscripted me said he could help me find peace in duty. Then he gets himself killed fighting Delance's lackeys. Most of our brothers died with him. Colo and I barely escaped Kirkwall with our lives. Now I find myself back here, here protecting you. I … I can't change the past Bethany, but I can do my best to make the future better for you. The only way you will be safe now is for us to make sure Delance and every other Exaltednist in Thedas is captured or killed. I know we can do it. You just have to trust me."

She lowered her eyes. He thought he could see the sparkle of tears in them. Maker help her she wanted to hate him, she really did, but she could not help hearing Fathers words in his impassioned plea for her to understand. She was only alone if she chose to be alone.

"You hurt me." She glared angrily.

"So did you." He said showing her the bruise on his chin.

"And you deserved it." She replied.

In spite of everything that was said tonight, she found herself amused, Justin always had seemed to find a way to make her laugh.

He smiled slightly.

"I'm aware of that Betts. "

She felt her anger at him fading, she still was annoyed that he had not approached her first, but she could definitely see his point. Months of frustration at her situation had been purged by this one conversation.

She sighed, it felt …. Good to let this out at long last.

"You will have to earn my trust again Justin," she said flatly.

"I will try, if you'll let me."

It took her a moment, but she finally nodded.

A yawn escaped her; the stress of the last few days was catching up with her.

"I'm tired," she sighed, "I think I'll go wake up Merrill."

Justin watched her go. It felt strange to finally be able to talk about what happened years ago. He still couldn't believe Father had told her he was dead. Maybe that was how he dealt with Justin leaving.

_Or maybe he just wished you dead. _

Justin shook his head, he was tired and the taint in the air made his blood stir, but in spite of it all he found himself more centered then he had been in the last few days.

_She is willing to try trusting me again_.

It was reassuring.

"You know what you two need?"

Justin startled, he had forgotten that the elven bard had been sitting there the whole time.

"What is that Serene?" he said crossing his arms.

Putting her lute away she smiled warmly, "A nice girl, or guy, your preference of course."

_What?_ Justin thought.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because the sexual tension between you two is going to eat you both alive."

_Tension? There was no tension._

"I think your imagining things elf."

"Uh huh." She replied sagely, she gave him this all knowing, arrogant smile.

_Maker woman stop looking at me like that._

"I'm telling you there is nothing between us. Nothing."

"As you say commander." She said giving him a conspiratorial wink.

Justin suddenly felt very uncomfortable, Bethany was his friend, and they could never be anything more. Besides she had that Sebastian fellow. She deserved something more than a common bilge rat that had been lucky enough to survive the joining.

There was nothing between them.

Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bird's Eye

Wren rose early the next morning. Justin had some things that needed to be done before they broke camp later that afternoon.

He had needed Wren to brew a special potion, as the number of their non- warden companions increased, it would be necessary to provide them with a defense against the blight sickness. The potion would not help if you were already sick, but it would give a person a stronger resistance to the taint. Wren had under taken this endeavor while Justin left on some important Warden business, leaving his old friend to work in peace.

Solitude.

Here on the edge of the Warden Camp where he could work on his potions without interference, the healer found solitude

It was the one thing that Wren always missed most about his childhood. He had grown up in small village on the outskirts of the Brecillian Forrest. As a boy he had often wandered off into the forest proper. It had driven his poor Mama crazy. He had never wished to anger her, it was just … well… he had never felt comfortable around cities and towns. The wilderness seemed to call to him, in that place among the birds and the animals, he found peace.

There were dangers of course; Wren knew of the werewolves, always on the prowl for the unwary, he knew about the sylvan too, demon possessed trees that destroyed everything around them, and the spirits that haunted the darker places of the woods. Always hungry to take an over confident mageling and turn him into an abomination.

_They went out of their way to avoid him._

He knew of the Dalish clans as well. Mama used to warn him that if he was not careful, the elves would spirit him away to one of their camps, and there they would sacrifice him to their heathen gods.

Not that any of them would dare try.

Only once had he encountered the Dalish, he had been twelve then. Two of their hunters came across him and menaced his with their weapons. He had been frightened, but he stood his ground. That is when the air around them began to change. It was if a presence had risen up in the forest to defend the young boy. The terrified hunters had fled. No Dalish had ever approached him again within the Brecillian Forests.

_They knew more about me then than I knew about myself_.

He never told Mama about his encounter with the Dalish, had she known she may have told him the truth about who he was then and there. Sadly she never got the chance, his Mother died shortly after he turned Fourteen.

He had run for the next two years always staying only one step ahead of the Templars. He had grown to hate those self-righteous prigs. They just did not understand; Wren had no reason to fear spirits and demons, something about him kept them away.

Finally, he grew tired of running, he found his way to Denerim, and from there stowed away on a ship. He had never heard of any Templars sailing the Waking Sea, so he had assumed he would be safe. That was how he had first met Justin Oslin his friend, his ship brother and later his Captain.

They grew to be men out there on the waves, living their lives free of society's laws. When the Blight destroyed much of Southern Ferelden, neither had anything to go back to. Justin came to embrace the wildness of fair Llomerryn, and Wren came to see the pleasures to be found in the company of others.

That is when he met her, his queen, his goddess, and her coming both exalted and destroyed his entire world.

Wren smiled fondly to himself. Raising his hand a small glowing image began to take shape. It whirled and spun a paragon of grace and beauty. Finally taking the shape of a beautiful woman, this was how he would always remember her, always proud, always fierce, she yielded to no man. Wren was drawn to her; strong women had always fascinated him. He endeavored to gain her attention no matter the cost.

When she had finally noticed him he thought that he was dreaming. The first time he had shared a bed with her, he had felt the Maker had blessed him. It had been only pleasure at first; the thought of sleeping with a dangerous apostate had thrilled her sense of adventure. Her fire and passion awakened something within him. For the first time he understood the pleasures of sating his base desires.

_She was better than magic, what did power matter while he lost himself to her_.

As the weeks turn to a month then two, Wren felt his desires begin to change, he wanted more. She changed as well, before, she would leave his bed as soon as her pleasures had been sated, and he would always wake up alone. After being with him for a while she began to spend the entire night with him, she would wake warm and safe in his arms, a soft contented smile on her lips. Soon, he realized that he never again wanted to leave her side. He had got down on one knee before her, a slave before his queen.

_Stay with me love. Marry me_.

She had stood before him speechless.

He had been a fool.

Justin had tried to warn him that this could not last. He had not wanted to listen. The next day she was gone. His love carried away with the morning tide. A coldness stole over him; it was darker and bleaker than anything he had known before. Now he understood why Justin chose to live for profit and nothing else. Wren intended to follow his friend's example. A life of pleasure and profit only, love was for fools.

The world was theirs for the taking, and that is when the Wardens came and ruined everything.

"Serah Wren?"

Wren dismissed the illusion; he had no intention of airing his loss before Justin's pet Circle School Mistress. Bethany Hawke was everything despised about the Circle. A Chantry apologist, a loyalist, she actually believed the Maker intended people like themselves to be locked up simply because what might happen. Mage's who were locked up, only learned how powerful and dangerous demons could be, and that their own powers were weak before them. It was no wonder that when you pushed a circle mage, they would turn to the ever more powerful demons for help.

Wren had no involvement with demons personally. A mage that turned to a demon was a weak willed fool in his eyes. Mages like Bethany, who chose to lock herself away, and Merrill, who had thrown away everything she had cared about to gain the favor of a demon, were proof that Thedas society in general was flawed in their handling of magic.

Not that anyone would ever accept those views.

"Enchanter Hawke," he said warmly, it amazed him how effortlessly he lied these days, "is there something you wish of me?"

"I wanted to talk actually," she replied, "about you, if you are willing."

Wren rolled his eyes inwardly_. Of course you do._

"I'm nothing special sister," he said dismissively, pausing to check the potion bubbling over his small fire, _perfect _he thought_ I will let it simmer a little longer and then add the silverite_.

"Your skills are impressive," she continued, "I' haven't seen a better healer since Ande …" she paused uncomfortably, "in a very long time. Yet, you claim to have never trained in the circle?"

"I wasn't the only Apostate in Llomerryn," he said with a shrug, "Sometimes a mage would teach me things in exchange for information, or to barter for a passage on our ship."

"It must have been hard," she said sympathetically, "after my Father died I had to teach myself too; it was not easy, always afraid of discovery, worries about spirits and demons."

"But in doing so," Wren interrupted, "you became more powerful. It is unusual for someone as young as you are to achieve the rank of senior enchanter in any circle. Yet here you stand, "

Bethany nodded at his comment; he had not meant it as a compliment merely an observation.

"You know the Captain spoke often of your Father. The great Malcolm Hawke, yet I don't remember him mentioning your Mother much, was she a Mage too,

"Oh no," Bethany said, "Mother was a noble woman from Kirkwall. Father had come there looking for work as a mercenary, only he found my Mother instead. They fell in love and eloped about a year after that." She smiled fondly, but it was tinged with sadness, Wren remembered Justin saying that both of Bethany's parents were now dead.

"What of you Serah," she asked, "were any of your parents mages?"

"Both of them in fact," Wren said his voice turning chilly, "my Mama, the woman who raised me told me the story once."

Bethany's eyes widened, "You never knew your birth parents?"

Wren shook his head_, No, not until later._

"My Father was a Tevinter mage in fact; he had come to Ferelden on some business. Mother was an apostate on the run from the circle. I'm not sure how they met exactly, but I know they spent only one night together, I was the result." He finished glibly.

"My birth mother took me and hid me from my father. My powers were not apparently strong enough for him to take me as his son. I likely would have been given over to the Magisters, my blood used for some ritual or another. "

Bethany winced, "Wren that's … horrible."

"Your compassion is appreciated," he said smiling.

Bethany nearly backed away, she had known Wren less than a week, but something in his smile unnerved her. She almost felt trapped by it. Wren seemed to realize this and turned away focusing on his potions again.

"Mother left me in a small village, he continued, "left me to be cared for by the village healer. She taught me herbalism, and provided me with spells to learn when my birth Mother sent them for me, or deemed it necessary for me to know them." It surprised him how indifferent he sounded about the whole thing now. "She kept track of me you see. I was … an asset … not her child. You were quite lucky, you know, to have parents who loved you for being you. I think the woman who raised me eventually began to see me as her child, but her fear of my true mother always kept her at arm's length."

Bethany was shocked. She could not imagine a parent, any parent doing such a thing to an innocent child.

"Save your pity," Wren scowled, "it is wasted on me. How I was raised, that wasn't my family. My crew became my family, Justin is my brother. The Grey Wardens may have taken that away, but at least I can help."

Bethany looked at the man, saddened for what he never had, "Did…Did you ever meet them? Your birth parents I mean?"

"Once," He replied, "I met my Father once before he died. He was not impressed by me I think, but then again, I gave up trying to impress anyone years ago."

"And … your Mother?"

Wren shifted uncomfortably, he wished she would go away. He wanted Justin to return and distract her, anything as long as she wasn't talking to him here.

"I … I've seen my Mother twice in my life. The first time was right after I fled the village where I grew up. The last time was in Llomerryn about six months ago."

"She tracked you down to Llomerryn?"

Wren nodded.

"Why?"

The sound of an approaching horse interrupted the two. Justin had returned.

"You should go," Wren insisted, "my family history is not really important right now. I'm sure Justin has news and I need to finish these," he said motioning to the brewing pots around him, "We can talk more later, if you like."

The circle mage nodded and left. Wren was grateful to see her go. His mother was not a pleasant topic for him.

Nor were the thing she had asked him to do.

Wren supposed that the fact that they both hated their birth families were the reason he and Justin had gotten on so well in the first place. Justin's father the cold missionary, and Wren's Mother … the apostate … the manipulator.

Wren sighed, he was glad that his Isabella had never met his Mother. The confrontation would likely have gone bad.

For everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brave

Normal.

It was such a small word, but to Bethany it seemed like an unattainable goal. It was like the Sword of Hessarian or the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, something that was sought and never found.

If only she had been born like her siblings, no magic, just her.

Of course, the Hawke family seemed destined for anything, but normal. Her Father an apostate mage, her mother a noble woman, was it any wonder that their children were drawn to lives less ordinary.

Carver had dreamed of greatness, of stepping onto the stage of Thedas and having his name whispered for centuries. Marian had seemed to have greatness thrust into her arms. Viscount Dumar, Anders, and even Knight-Commander Meredith had been, but stepping stones on her rise to power. Mari would likely have denied it, but she was born to be the Champion of Kirkwall.

Bethany had wanted none of these things. She would have been content to find a life on a simple farm. To find a husband that would love her, stand with her through her trials and one day father their children. Was that so much to ask for? Didn't she deserve such things?

The point was moot now. Bethany was forced to face a grim reality. She was a mage, an apostate, and now she was being hunted, she and these Grey Wardens.

_Things were about to get worse_.

Justin had returned to their camp with news, and it was not good.

He threw down a scroll that had been posted to the chanter's board near Highever castle. It contained the face of a young woman rendered in charcoal. The face was familiar to Bethany; she had seen it all her life.

It was the face that stared back at her from the mirror.

Above the face a single word was written in bold type.

WANTED

Serene plucked the poster up into her hand and regarded it in a haughty manner.

"It is not a good likeness dearie," she said sniffing, "they got your nose all wrong."

Justin glared at the elf. He probably had debated not showing her this poster. He was perhaps afraid she would have another panic attack like she had after Ser Hadley died.

_I will not give into fear again_, she thought, _not this time_.

"I don't understand."

Ser Bradley's words startle her slightly, it is strange, the Templar had sworn his service to them, but for some reason he still seems ignorant of the threat they face.

"What's not to understand," Justin growled angrily, he does that a lot now Bethany noticed, "it's a sodding wanted poster. They are on every chanter's board from here to Amaranthine."

"But how?" Bradley asked, "We were sent out less than a month ago. The Knight-Commander wanted this handled quietly. There should not even be any wanted posters out."

Justin sighed, how best to explain this.

Serene beat him to it.

"Let it be known," she read from the small script on the bottom of the poster, "That one Bethany Hawke, formerly a senior enchanter of the circle of Kirkwall, is sought for the following crimes: The release of a deadly plague upon the streets of Kirkwall. The murder of one Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard, the murder of Elthina, Grand Cleric of Kirkwall, the murder of Lady Leandra Amell of Kirkwall, the mur …"

"What!"

Bethany's shriek stopped the elf in her tracks she snatched the poster from the elf's delicate hands reading the charge involving Leandra Amell. Knight-Commander Delance claimed that Bethany, through the use of blood magic had delivered one Leandra Amell into the hands of a dangerously disturbed blood mage, and all for the purpose of speeding up her sister's, who was also Bethany's thrall, claim on the Amell family fortune.

_That is ridiculous,_ Bethany's thoughts shrieked in her head_, I'm no blood mage, and even if I was, I would never harm Mother. Never!_

She stood there in a state of horrified shock. Serene saddled up beside her and plucked the poster from Bethany's trembling hands.

"Betts?" Justin asked a concerned look on his face.

She stood there gripping her staff until her knuckles turned white.

"And the murders most foul of several others," the Elf continued, "for the good of everyone on Thedas, this dangerous woman, must be delivered to justice," the elf paused offering Bethany a conspiratorial smirk, "my, my," she purred, "We have been a bad girl haven't we Mistress Hawke?"

"This means we will have to change our plans," Justin said shaking his head, "we cannot afford to be caught passing through the major cities or villages."

"Where exactly are we going Captain?" Wren asked.

"The village of Harper's Ford along the Highever, Amaranthine border. There is a warden dead-drop there. Before we left Highever I requested that the Wardens in Amaranthine send us any information on Delance. Hopefully we will be able to glean some possible soft targets here in Ferelden, targets that will allow us to draw Delance out. We should also be able to take ship there, escape to southern Ferelden."

Bethany sighed, trying to will herself to calm down, "and then where?" she asked.

"Where ever the mission draws us."

Justin gave her a sympathetic look, "Bethany I know you're upset, but …"

Her glare stopped him cold. Slowly she began to pace.

"I'm not upset Justin," she said coldly, "I'm angry, furious! How dare that Templar …bastard say that I would do such things!" with each step her staff came down hard with a loud angry tap.

"I would never hurt Mother."

Tap

"I would never control anyone."

Tap

"I went to the circle to protect others."

Tap

"I can't … I won't stand by, and let that lying … son of a bitch pin this on me!"

TAP

Despite her anger her eyes fell on Justin, the senior warden seemed amused by her display.

"What." She growled.

"Nothing," he chuckled, "I just realized I have never heard you swear before." He said smiling, "you should do it more often. You're quite cute when you're angry."

_Cute?_

Bethany glared at him, Cute? He thought she was cute? Maybe she was tired of being cute, Bethany Hawke the cute little mage, always needing her big sister to save her. Maybe she was even tired of running. She had tried to live her life in the Circle, she truly did, but if that was not enough anymore fine! She would fight!

One thing was certain; she did not need him patronizing her.

"Shut up Oslin."

Justin was shocked; Bethany did not talk like this. She sounded more like Carver then herself right now, and that stern angry look was classic Lady Leandra Hawke. It seems she had inherited more than just her mother's good looks.

_Congratulations Delance. _He thought,_ I think you just made an enemy for life!_

"Oh, but you haven't heard the best part." Serene said drawing their attention back to her, and the wanted poster, "According to this, our dear Mistress Hawke had a partner of sorts. A corrupt Templar that aided her escape, apparently they are lovers."

Bethany did not think she could get any angrier; this new information changed all that.

A lover? She had never taken any Templar lovers in the Gallows. In fact she had never even had a lov …

Bethany didn't even need to finish that thought.

Serene grinned evilly, "Oh ser Bradley, and here I thought you a good and just Templar. Seems you and the Enchanter have shared more than just a history."

"I … what?" the young Templar looked shocked.

It says here that you and are dear Circle Mistress were known to be … ahem … bunking together if you catch my meaning."

"Oh, you two would make a cute couple." Merrill chimed in.

The dirty look Bethany, Serene, Justin, Ser Bradley gave her stopped the Dalish in her tracks.

"Oh …. It's not true then … uhm … right." Merrill said before fleeing behind Colo.

"I guess we know why the wanted posters are out already don't we?" Justin said looking at the Templar.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Justin sighed, "I mean that had Delance's people succeed in capturing Bethany here. It is likely you would have died before ever returning to Kirkwall. You would have been just another victim of the evil blood mage's plots, or perhaps killed by a deranged lover. It is not that surprising really. You are not one of his believers. So you would have been seen as a loose end. The Exalted one does not like loose ends."

Ser Bradley looked like he was going to be sick.

"Delance is very predictable when setting up a new nation with his plots. First, he targets a mage."

_He means me_. Bethany thought.

"Second, the mage's crimes start coming to light. In this case the wanted posters and a few cases of the blight sickness start showing up."

"Third, the powers that be, in this case the King and Queen, scramble to find this threat, and they find nothing, since the evil mage has apparently disappeared. Because Delance already has them, and he is free to do whatever he wants in their name."

"Finally Delance shows up with his full retinue, swoops in and saves the day, the mage is killed, and the grateful nation hails Delance as a hero. He has done this over a dozen times over the years, all throughout Thedas."

"So how do we stop this?" Bethany asked him.

_We,_ she wondered when did she start seeing herself as one of them.

"The first step is keeping you out of his hands." Justin said pulling a map out one of his saddle bags, and spreading it on the ground, the others all gathered around him, "As I said it is necessary for us not to go wandering through cities and towns where Delance is likely to have a strong presence watching for us. We don't want him tracking us, at least not yet. There are a few back routes that lead to the east, but those will at least have a token presence watching them too. "

"What about this path south," Wren asked, pointing to an area of the map that had been smudged out, "If I'm reading this right. It loops around and leads north east towards our destination, yes?"

"It does," Justin said uncomfortably.

"Will it be watched?"

"That will be unlikely." Justin said, "Because they don't need to."

"Why not?" Bethany asked.

"Because it is too dangerous." Justin hissed, "The reason why most of the paths south of here are smudged out on new maps is to let travelers know where the Blight lands begin."

"What are Blight lands?" Merrill asked nervously.

"The area where the horde marched through during the Blight," Justin said coldly, "Land is mostly dead there. Nothing will grow there, what spots that do are tainted, the plants, the animals, everything.

"Sounds ghastly," Merrill gasped.

The water sources there are fetid and poisoned. It will take several decades more before the lands are safe to return to. Plus, there are likely pockets of darkspawn lying in wait along the road ways. Even Delance's men won't want to venture there."

Bethany's next words surprised everyone including herself.

"Then that is the path we must take."

Justin looked at her as if she had gone mad.

_Perhaps I have_ she thought to herself.

"Betts we …"

"Have no choice." She said grimly, "Justin you said it yourself, we don't want the Templar tracking us, at least not yet. I know how dangerous the darkspawn are, but you are Grey Wardens, killing darkspawn is what you do."

Justin shook his head, "It will be dangerous."

"We have to risk it, we have no choice." She repeated.

Justin sat there, glaring at the map, as if his hard gaze could erase this dangerous path from their sight. Finally, shaking his head, he looked up at Wren.

"How long until you are done with that Taint potion Birdie?" Justin asked.

"Not long," the mage shrugged, I should have enough ready to last us at least a week by nightfall.

"Then we break camp tomorrow morning. All of you who have not gone through the joining will see Wren before we leave. Try to get as much rest as possible. In the Blight lands you will definitely need it.

The group broke up, going about the various things they needed to take care of before tomorrow. Only Bethany and Ser Bradley remained. The young Templar looked disturbed, almost as if he expected himself to wake up from a bad dream. She felt sorry for him, but from experience she knew that this was something he would have to work through on his own.

Heading back to the tent she shared with Merrill, her mind drifted back to what that wanted poster said, about her and Mother.

She knew it was a lie, but at the same time the guilt she had felt after Mother's death remained. Many nights she had sat awake in her cell, asking herself if she had been free, could she have done something to save her Mother. It had been easier to blame Marian at the time, but she still felt that she had been responsible as well.

_If I was at the estate, then maybe Mother would not have gone alone to see Uncle Gamlen that night. Perhaps, I could have been with her, protected her the night she had died. _

Maybe, perhaps these were just words to dance around the guilt she felt.

She wondered if the others thought she was brave for risking facing the darkspawn again. It wasn't about bravery, after all that had happened she had no intention of being painted as some sort of monster. She would do what she had to stay out of this mad Templar's grasp. Maybe it would be better if she died in that tainted place. Then at least this Delance would not be able to disgrace their family any more with his lies.

She could not do this anymore, not alone.

She shook her head, these dark thoughts served no one. She would try to get some rest tonight, with any luck she would not dream.

Because it seemed all that she had left now were nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

_A little character development for Ser Bradley and Serene Here, thanks to those who are enjoying my little warden's tale. Little bit of action coming next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Into Dark Places

The journey south was mostly uneventful; several times while traveling on the old Imperial Highway, the group passed a trader who was more than happy to share information for spare armor or weapons. It seemed word had reached Highever about the murder of a Templar and several other righteous souls who had been aiding him. They had apparently been found outside an abandoned farm on the out skirts of the city. As a Grey Warden, Justin was respected enough to be warned about the dangerous mage who was now prowling the land. Bethany elected to hide during these encounters, in case someone recognized her and tried to collect on whatever reward the chantry had posted.

It wasn't long before they started off on the southern route. Here the roads were in poor repair, the towns and villages which once dotted the southern bannorn were gone, only ruins remained now. Justin could not help but feel a sense of melancholy. Ten years ago this part of the bannorn was a land of thriving farms, now all that remained was purple sand and fetid pools.

Part of him wondered if this is what Lothering looked like now. He had no desire to see what the darkspawn had done to his childhood home. Bethany looked at the lands around them with barely restrained tears in her eyes. Did memories of fleeing the Blight still haunt her? Did the darkspawn still chase her through her dreams?

_And you were not there to protect her were you?_

Justin growled angrily, he could not change the past, best to let it go.

"Lovely place isn't it Captain?"

Justin regarded Wren with a sad nod.

"It could have been worse Birdie," he replied, his eyes drawn to a dead tree and what may or may not been an old skeleton lying underneath it, "if not for Commander Solona and King Alistair, all of Ferelden could look like this now."

"Thedas certainly owes the heroes a great debt," Wren agreed, "but it is not the past I wish to discuss with you."

"Eh?"

"We should get rid of the Templar. Now."

Justin sighed, "We have discussed this Birdie."

"Captain he is dangerous."

"So are we."

"Yes, but how do you know we can trust him?"

Justin glanced back at the Templar; he looked lost, like he had lost his best friend. Serene followed a respectful distance behind him, with Merrill at her side. The young knight looked broken, every once and a while the Templar would glance back at her, and she would smile warmly, he would nod weakly, and return to his dark thoughts.

"I'm prepared to give him a chance Birdie."

"If this is about Serene or Mistress Hawke you need not worry, I'll do the dirty work. There will be nothing to pin on you."

"You think I don't want to kill the boy because of the women?"

"I think you don't want to be yourself in front of Mistress Hawke."

Justin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'll deal with the Templar quietly," the healer murmured, "It will look like he killed himself. I'll talk to the elf and the circle mage afterwards. When I'm through, they will know you had nothing to do with it."

"I said no Wren." Justin hissed.

The healer gave him a startled look. It was rare that his old friend did not use his old nickname.

"Serene is watching the Templar." Justin reminded him.

"Staring at his ass you mean."

"If he betrays us, he will die, not before." Justin said calmly, his temper trying to rise, "I would rather have another blade to stab in to Delance's heart, then another Templar corpse. I know you have reason to hate them old friend. So, I am asking you to please trust me in this. Don't do anything unless I give the word."

Wren snorted, an annoyed frown on his face, "Aye Captain," he said shaking his head, "but don't blame me if everything goes to the void."

_What do you mean when_, Justin thought, _this whole venture has gone to the void since we left Ansburg?_

IOI

Poor Bradley, poor sad, miserable little Templar, Serene did not let the smile show on her face, but it was there.

This game would be far too easy.

The Templar felt alone, abandoned, soon...he would need to seek comfort from someone.

Serene intended it to be her.

It was almost too easy.

Patience, she thought, I need to be patient, let him come to me.

It was always sweeter when another gave you what you wanted.

The reward would be sweeter that way.

IOI

Ser Bradley trudged along in the middle of their little group, lost in his own thoughts. This journey was the first time the young Templar had been out of Kirkwall, and he found himself feeling a little homesick. Ferelden was too cold, and it smelled of wet dog, and now as they drove deeper into the little country, the stench of death and decay joined Ferelden's other fascinating aromas.

_Better get used to it,_ a little voice in the back of his head said, _because you will likely never see Kirkwall again._

What he had read in that wanted poster still haunted him.

Corrupt Templar.

Ally of blood mages.

Traitor.

The only thing Bradley had ever wanted to be was a Templar. Ever since Ser Thrask plucked him off the street, and brought him to the chantry, that was all he had ever wanted to be. He had trained for six years. The day he had taken his final vows had been the proudest of his life.

Now it was all gone.

He wondered if Cullen knew about the wanted posters, had the Knight-Captain knew he was sending Bradley to his death? He hoped not. Even if he was able to return to the Gallows with Mistress Bethany in tow, who was to say he would not be executed right then or worse sent to Aeonar.

Bradley could not live with that, he was a good man, a good Templar. He would sooner die than see his honor laid to waste.

"Why do you suppose Justin is so grouchy all the time Serene?"

The Dalish blood mage's words intruded on him, she walked close to his elven watcher. Under normal circumstance, Bradley would feel nervous to have such a beautiful woman watching him, but now it was just a reminder of how far he had fallen.

He was an ally of the Grey Wardens, a cabal of criminals and malificarum.

In that, the wanted poster had not lied.

"There are a lot of reasons a man can be irritable," the elven bard replied to her fellow Warden, "It all comes down to appetites sweetie, and how far a man is willing to go to sate them."

"So he is hungry then?" Merrill replied, "I know I'm hungry all the time now. It is no wonder Justin is so cross all the time. I can't seem to get enough food these days."

Serene laughed at her comment.

It was a beautiful laugh Bradley had to admit, like soft music or bells. Part of him wished she would laugh like that for him.

_I need to purge myself of this fixation_; the Templar thought _it is unhealthy_.

"Men hunger for more than just food Merrill," she said smirking, "Sometimes it is other appetites they wish to sate.

The Dalish looked confused, finally the light went on.

"Oh, are we talking about something dirty," she asked, "No one ever seems to want to discuss the dirty things around me."

Bradley rolled his eyes, Maker was the Dalish really that naïve, and he did not see how someone who consorted with demons could retain such innocence.

"What do you think handsome?" the bard shouted up at him, "do you have any "dirty" things you wish to discuss?"

Bradley blushed, the elf just seemed to have that effect on him, "The chantry teaches us to resist animal urges, milady. "

"Ah, but the Maker gave us these urges didn't he?" she asked innocently, "Am I to assume you have never … indulged yourself, hm?"

Bradley did not think he could turn redder, he was wrong. Maker what did the elf want from him? Did she want the truth? Did she want to hear that his Mother had worked in the Blooming Rose? That he had seen things there he should not have seen, and when his Mother had died how Madame Luscine had turned him out on the street? It was better than the alternative he supposed; at least the Madame had not expected him to take his Mother's place there.

There was nothing special of about Bradley Reinhart; he was simply another damned soul.

"What of you Mistress Elf," he found himself asking the bard, "What dark pleasures have you indulged."

"As a bard in Orlais, many." She replied, a smirk lighting her beautiful face "I could demonstrate some for you if you like?"

Merrill giggled.

_Maker did she have to flirt all the time?_

"I find it odd the wardens would recruit someone like you," Bradley said trying to slow his heart, his imagination had given him several things that he would like the elf to do with him, or to him as the case may be, "you don't strike me as a great warrior Mistress Serene."

"Because I am not," the said proudly, "before all this I was a performer in a traveling circus in Orlais. I was an acrobat you see, and my master's star attraction. I also sang and danced a little, we travelled all over the Empire, performing at many wealthy estates. I loved that life."

Bradley snorted in disbelief.

"Your combat skills are greater than that of a common circus performer Milady." Bradley scoffed.

"Well Master Benoit had me do many things in his service besides perform," she shrugged, "I spied, I stole, sometimes even assassinated when our patrons called for it. A bard in Orlais must be prepared for anything. To play the game in Orlais is to be adaptable."

Ser Bradley had heard of the great game, the silent war the noble conducted against each other inside the Orlesian Empire. It amazed him that so many would risk so much simply for favor and entertainment. He did not understand.

"Oh your life sounds so exciting!" Merrill gushed, "I don't know if I could leave such a life."

"It was not entirely my choice," Serene said, her eyes suddenly sad.

"What happened?" Bradley asked.

For a moment the bard glared at him, the first real emotion he had seen besides her flirtatious advances. He cursed himself; of course she would not reveal such things to him.

"My apologies Milady," he said bowing his head, "I did not mean to pry."

Her eyes widened in surprise, she had not expected an apology from him.

"No, it is alright I …" the elf paused gathering her thoughts, "My master sent me on a mission outside the Empire. I ended up in the city of Starkhaven. I … was supposed to plant some embarrassing documents on a Lady who had been in the company of the Prince there. It was supposed to be simple, in and out, but someone tipped off the garrison. I was discovered, I fought, killed two of the Prince's men before I was apprehended. The prince sentenced me to hang in the morning."

Merrill gasped a shocked look on her face.

The look of sadness on the Bard's face nearly broke his heart, he knew he should not feel sorry for a confessed spy and murderer, but he did "I … I am sorry Milady," Bradley said.

"I remember sitting in that cell, lamenting my fate. I had two visitors that night, the first was a wig maker," she said her hand going to her head, "he came shortly after I was imprisoned, he offered me enough money to cover my burning if I let him shave my head. My hair was so beautiful then, my crowning glory my Master called it. The man said he wanted to get it before the dirt and lice in the dungeon ruined it." She shook her head.

Bradley felt a surge of anger, at the man's indifference. If the wig maker had stood before him he would have throttled the man.

"My second guest was a grey warden, his name was Stroud." She said professionally, "he offered to pull my neck from the noose, if I agreed to join the order. He said my bardic skills would be useful on a very important mission. I said yes, of course. He invoked the right of Conscription, and I was taken to the warden base at Ansburg. It was there that I was given to Justin to help with his task. "

"Did you ever find out who set you up in Starkhaven?" he asked.

"No and it doesn't matter," she shrugged, "my master has likely given me up for dead, so now I owe him nothing. I will follow the Grey Wardens, and if I die in their service then so be it. "

"You're not upset about it, losing your old life I mean."

"If one is to play, the game you must dance with the Dowager," she said repeating an old Orlesian saying, "I knew the consequences of my life. I have no regrets," she looked at him then plainly and honestly, "You should consider what I have said handsome. Sometimes you have to let go of what you were and embrace who you are. Otherwise …"

"Halt!"

Justin's command stopped the group; Bradley noticed a change in the Grey Wardens. Justin growled low in the back of his throat. Colo tensed drawing his great axe from his back. Merrill pinched the bridge of her nose; the Dalish looked a little queasy.

"What is going on?" Bradley shouted to the commander, "bandits?"

"Worse." The warden snarled.

"Templars," Wren said drawing his staff.

"I wish," Colo hissed.

It could be only one thing then, these were the Blight lands after all. No one said the name, but everyone knew what it was.

Darkspawn.


	13. Chapter 13

_A few plot spoilers for dlc legacy here, just a warning if you have not played it yet. Enjoy._

Chapter 13

Darkspawn

_Darkspawn _

For Bethany Hawke the very name of the foul creatures brought back so many horrible memories. She remembered the frantic flight from Lothering. She remembered watching her poor brother be pounded into the ground, his broken body discarded like so much dirt. She also remembered the warden's prison, the legions of Genlocks and Hurlocks chasing her and Marian through those darkened corridors. Finally, she remembered, Corypheus, the fallen Magister who the wardens bound centuries ago, who tried to murder her and her sister just to free itself.

Now they would have to face them again.

They left the cart and horses behind, choosing to advance on foot. Justin and Colo went first, their weapons drawn ready for any surprise attack. Serene and Ser Bradley followed, their task was to protect the mages from any darkspawn who managed to get passed the two warriors. Bethany, Wren and Merrill stayed the farthest back; it would fall to them to keep the creatures disorganized, to give the warriors a fighting chance.

Carver's face rose up in Bethany's mind, she tried to will it away, but she couldn't, she found herself praying that if they survived the next few minutes that she would find a way to never face these foul things ever again.

"Try not to let them touch you," Justin had warned, "Birdie's potions make you more resistant to the Blight sickness, but it is not perfect. If you should become tainted, only death or joining the wardens will save you, and even the joining is no safe guarantee."

Bethany fought back a shudder.

The tension in the air seemed to grow as the group slowly advanced; everyone started to notice a change in the ground around them. Patches of black scaly looking growths dotted the landscape. Bethany recognized these as darkspawn corruption, but she had never seen such things on the surface before, she remembered seeing it in the old dwarven settlement under the base of warden's prison, but that was it. It was clear that the darkspawn likely foraged to the surface often here.

_I did not think these creatures liked the sun._

Of course the sun was not really a problem here, heavy grey clouds had rolled in during the morning giving the lands around them even a more foreboding look, if that was even possible.

Justin and Colo were tensed, like a spring ready to be released, she could hear Ser Bradley whispering a prayer under his breath, Serene's eyes darted nervously around them, Bethany noticed that she did not carry a sword; instead she had pulled a small hand scythe, with a length of chain attached to the end. The elf slowly began to swing that chain, anticipating an attack that could come at any minute.

Merrill looked sick, she had yet to face the darkspawn since her joining, and the effect the creatures were having on her was clear. Wren gripped his staff tightly; the healer's face was grim, determined.

_Let's see how long that lasts in the face of those monsters._

There was a small rise up ahead, the ground around it was coated thickly with darkspawn corruption, it looked like the ground had erupted there, a crevice large enough to fit five or six people comfortably.

Justin raised his hand, bringing them to a halt.

They were here.

IOI

Justin was trying hard not to loose the beast too soon. His tainted blood sang as he looked at the rise up ahead, he could imagine the tunnels connected to that opening, tunnels that went all the way down to the deep roads.

His warden senses could not tell for sure how many of the beasts were down there, a large group to be sure though. A ruined cart and several piles of bones marked the path forward. The old cart was covered in the stringy corruption; pink liquid sacks were nestled around the wheels.

He paused, the pounding of his heart like thunder in his ears. The beast within snarled for release, the prey was so close now, so very close.

_Time to pick a fight._

He reached out with his warden senses, seeking the crevice, he could feel the aura of the taint so strongly, part of him was sickened by this, and the fact that he shared anything in common with these foul things was disturbing, almost beyond belief.

Something reached back.

It was only a momentary contact, but it was enough to draw a growl from his lips. A low hum filled the silent air; below the surface a nightmare had been stirred. The creatures sensed that their ancient enemy was here, and they hungered, hungry for the death of a warden.

The first darkspawn emerged.

It was the largest Hurlock Justin had ever seen; its rusty plate armor was spider webbed with a tainted film. Its huge muscular body barely seemed to fit the plate. A pointed armored helmet shielded its milky eyes from view, its lower jaw jutted outward, dagger like fangs filled its mouth, the creatures lips had been removed, if it had any to begin with, black ruddy saliva ran down the front of its chest plate.

Justin glared at the creature, a Hurlock alpha to be sure, likely the leader of this brood.

_Kill it quick, it will make the rest of the fight that much easier_.

He raised his long sword in mocking salute, his boarding ax, gripped tightly in his off hand.

The darkspawn gave a phlegmy growl; it drew a massive maul from its back, it shook the weapon before itself, working itself into a frenzy.

Justin tilted his head_, your move asshole._

From behind the creature other darkspawn began to emerge, hurlocks and genlocks both, he didn't see any shrieks, but it was likely the sneaky bastards were waiting for the battle to begin. He counted at least twenty maybe more.

The Alpha raised its maul, a deafening roar belching from its mouth.

The darkspawn charged.

The battle had begun.

IOI

Great roots sprang from the seemingly dead ground ensnaring the darkspawn. Merrill followed up by casting a chain lightning spell, the first of the creatures shuddered as the burst into flame. Wren fired arcane bolts from his fingertips dropping several of the creatures to the ground.

Colo swung his great ax in deadly arcs, severing heads and limbs from the advancing monsters. Justin charged the alpha, a roar of his own springing from his lips, a chubby gunlock tried to get in the way only to be beheaded, by the determined commander.

"Come on you ugly bastard!" he growled.

Bethany watched him her eyes transfixed, lost in the past.

_You soulless bastard._

Her twin brother's final words haunted her. Justin was fast, but against such a large creature.

"Bethany!"

Several of the creatures managed to get by Justin and Colo only to be met by Ser Bradley's shield, Serene tangled the legs of one with her chain, causing the creature to trip, leaping upon the beast quickly, she slashed its throat with her scythe, spraying black ichor into the air.

"Damn it girl do something!"

Bethany started, Wren's words shaking her out of shock she had been in. She raised her hand throwing a fireball at the crevice from which the darkspawn were emerging. Pained squeals filled the air as the creatures staggered into the open air, slapping at the flames on their bodies.

Wren gestured, suddenly dozens of Wrens, Bethanys, Serenes, and Ser Bradleys appeared from out of nowhere. The darkspawn hissed, charging these visions only to hit nothing but air. Several trying to kill a ghostly Wren ran into a wall of jagged icicles conjured by Bethany.

Wren smiled slightly, so far so good.

Justin continued to keep the alpha busy, without their leader to direct them the spawn were lost and confused. However he was unable to land a killing blow on the creature.

It was starting to piss him off.

Serene grinned madly as she darted between the larger creatures, her blade finding weak spots in their armor. A genlock tried to grab her from behind, only to be caught by a vicious thrust kick to the jaw, setting her feet the elf leapt into the air, spin kicking a Hurlock bolter, the creature's neck snapped from the impact.

More darkspawn emerged from the crevice.

Bethany turned her attention to the opening; it was only a matter of time until they were overwhelmed if something was not done about it. She concentrated, murmuring under her breath, the air around the opening began to ripple, a sphere of air began to appear inside the crevice's mouth. A darkspawn tried to attack it, only to be pulled into the center and crushed with a wet pop.

Bethany raised her staff, mustering all the power she could, she brought her staff down hard upon the ground.

The sphere imploded.

_Pull of the abyss_ the spell was called, it was usually used to move a large crowd of enemy into a single position, but in this case it worked just fine. The crevice snapped shut like the jaws of a trap, Darkspawn trying to emerge were flattened, the tunnels connected to it collapsed.

The darkspawn on the surface were now trapped.

Gasping for breath, Bethany barely avoided having her head taken off by genlock who had made it past the warriors. Wren drove the bladed end of his staff into the creature's gut. He smiled that predator's smile of his, but for once Bethany was content with it.

The advantage was theirs.

Then Colo screamed.

The large Antivan was trapped in a cone of magical energy; his chest plate began to contract painfully, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Emissary," Bethany cried trying to find the Darkspawn mage.

Merrill shrieked, seeing blood spray from her friend's mouth.

Sensing magic, Bradley used his Templar abilities to cleanse the air around the large Warden. Colo fell to the ground only to be swarmed by five darkspawn. Bethany's force magic pushed the creatures back.

Growling angrily, Merrill slit her hand with a dagger; the blood rose and whipped at the darkspawn trying to reach Colo. They squealed as the flesh melted off their bones.

Bradley cringed, his Templar training screamed to deal with the Dalish, but right now she was not the problem.

The Emissary was.

There was still about fifteen darkspawn scattered across the field, and one of the Wardens was down.

Serene was next.

Before anyone could find the Emissary, it launched a fireball at the elf, she managed to avoid the worst of the attack, but the shockwave threw her to the ground. The emissary emerged then, its ragged robes clinging to its skeletal frame, it gestured at the elven bard. She screamed in agony.

Bradley rushed to help her. The darkspawn attacked the mages.

Merrill took a bolt in the shoulder and went down. Bethany raised a shield to try and defend them, but six Hurlock warriors swarmed their position, Bethany was too winded to cast another force strike yet, the darkspawn advanced…

Only to burst into flames …

Bethany turned, Wren stood before the darkspawn, but he wasn't just Wren anymore, his face had taken on a scaly context, flame burst forth from his mouth incinerating the creatures.

_He can breathe fire?_

Bethany had never heard of such a spell.

The battle continued.

IOI

"Someone kill that fucking emissary!" Justin roared, driving the alpha back again.

Justin was getting tired, the creature had caught him a couple of times, nothing serious yet, but that was coming if he was not careful.

Bradley was a man possessed he hacked wildly at the darkspawn trying to reach the injured bard. The emissary finally noticed him, it raised a clawed hand.

Bradley smited the creature.

It flew back, stunned, slowly it tried to rise; the Templar bashed it in the face with his shield. It flopped to the ground. Before the creature could recover, Bradley cut its tiny head from its neck.

The emissary was dead.

IOI

Justin finally got lucky. The alpha overextended its reach; he was finally able to bring his blade down on the wooden part of the maul's hilt. His dwarven blade sliced clean through, the creature staggered back the head of its maul left behind in the dirt. Justin charged eager to finish off the creature.

The two collided.

It was now a wrestling match, claws and fingers grouped viciously at each other. The creature ducked its head down to prevent Justin from blinding it. The warden struggled trying to plunge his sword or ax into the creature, but he had no room to maneuver.

Pain jutted through Justin's shoulder, the pain of several sharp blades entering his flesh.

The Alpha had bit him.

Berserking, the warden got his knees up into the beast's gut, he kicked off. The Alpha flew back taking a chunk of armor and shoulder with it.

Finding his boarding ax he advanced on the creature, fury blinding him to all else.

"Back Justin!"

The Warden stopped, Bethany's words penetrating the haze of fury and pain.

Fire rained down on the alpha, the creature squealed as its flesh burned, it rose frenzied with pain. A pale furious Warden Commander advanced; a swipe of his boarding ax ended the creature's life, the stink of burned darkspawn filling his nostrils.

With the Alpha gone, the battle turned into a route, a few minutes more, and it was over.

IOI

Justin stood unsteadily before the alpha's burning corpse, they had won, but they had not escaped unscathed. He reached into his pack for a poultice, applying the dripping salve to his injured shoulder, he pulled out a bandage as well, wrapping the injury the best he could. It was fortunate the battle had not gone on any longer.

Colo was down; Merrill, despite her own injuries and Bethany both were attending to him. Bradley moved among the wounded darkspawn slaying any survivors. Wren was …

Wait, where was Birdie?

A tortured cry filled the air, a young man screaming in rage and sorrow.

Ser Bradley?

_Oh no_, Justin thought, _Serene_.


	14. Chapter 14

_Little fluff here be warned. I find myself curious about my original characters. If anyone has any comments I would appreciate them. Also I am working on a new story, set in this universe; it deals with Bethany and Ser Bradley in the Gallows. If anyone is interested, I would appreciate feedback. Thank you and enjoy chapter 14!_

Chapter 14

Healing

She looks so peaceful.

Ser Bradley sat on the ground close to the small fire, his eyes never leaving the small woman asleep in her bedroll. After what happened today, when he saw her fall, he had feared that they would lose her, that he would lose her. That the darkness would claim her soul before she could find her way back to the light, such a loss would be unbearable in his eyes. They had known each other for such a short time, and yet he sensed that there was something between them, more than just the flirty comments and stolen glances, something that had not been there before.

He knew that the wardens had her watch him, that they feared that his being here was some trick of the Knight-Commander. He could understand their concerns after seeing the length Delance would go to achieve his ambitions, their distrust was clearly justified.

So, she had watched him, but she had also done more than that. She had drawn him out, kept him safe from despair. It would be so easy to accept that his life had ended. That he was alone, and would likely die in this foreign land branded a traitor to everything he believed in.

_Accept who you are now, not who you have been._

She had watched over him, and in the process set him on the path that would save him.

Now Bradley watched over her.

After retrieving the cart and horses, the group had set out again. Justin had wanted to get as far from the sight of the battle as possible. He could still sense darkspawn below the surface and did not want to take the chance of more emerging from another exit nearby. The injuries they had sustained slowed this progress however. After sunset the group made camp. It was here, that Wren and Bethany were able to attend to the various injuries the group had sustained, some minor some severe.

Colo had been the gravest injured, the emissary's spell had crushed several of his ribs and left him with a punctured lung. Wren had been greatly weakened by healing the large warden.

Merrill had taken a crossbow bolt in the shoulder; Bradley had been forced to remove it. The Dalish had looked so fearful as he had stood over her. It would have been easy to shift the bolt slightly and drive it in deeper, such an act would have done his duty regarding the little blood mage. Yet, he found that he could not, Merrill was one of them, and she had fought as bravely as any of them, to kill a comrade so ignobly went against everything that Ser Thrask had taught him. So he aided her, the elf passed out from the pain as it was removed, but through Wren's quick actions the Dalish would recover quickly.

Then there was Serene.

Bradley remembered finding her on the battlefield, he remembered screaming in fear. The elf lay on the ground convulsions racking her small body, blood flowing from her eyes, nose, and mouth. She had been dying.

Bradley had run to Wren seizing the healer by the collar of his coat. "Unhand me Templar twit!" the mage had snarled. He threw Wren to the ground by the bard demanding that he heal her.

It almost did not work.

As the magic flowed into her the elf screamed, small cuts widened, blood flowed more freely. Bradley found himself reaching for his sword, terrified that the mage had betrayed them.

"Wren stop! Let me help."

Mistress Bethany was there; she looked at the bard with concern and laid a hand on her forehead. Magic flowed into the elf; the air itself seemed to pulse as her magic cleansed the bard of any dark magic that the emissary had summoned. Her convulsions ceased. Wren tried again to heal her, and this time it worked, cuts healed, blood ceased to flow. Serene sighed softly as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Bethany flopped to the ground, white as a sheet and gasping for breath. Another few moments and Serene would have been beyond her aid, the mortality curse the emissary had used would have drained her of all life, but the Maker had smiled this day.

Bradley had never been so grateful to a mage in all his life.

She shifted slightly her brow furrowing, elven ears twitching as she murmured in her sleep. Bradley resisted the urge to stroke the elven woman's face, to whisper soothing words in her ears.

Maker, she had made him so uncomfortable this week, her very presence made him question every vow he had ever taken. He had tried to deny what he was feeling, but the understanding that she had hidden so well behind one suggestive comment or another had slowly breached his defenses.

_This may be all a lie you know_, the cynical hardened voice of his conscience reminded him, _she is an Orlesian Bard. Such a woman is used to telling a man the things he wants to hear. Remember the lessons Mother taught you, beauty is an illusion to manipulate the gullible._

His mother had made a life out of lying to men; it was not surprising that she would warn her son against such things.

Still there was a part of him that wanted to believe, that people did love one another without some motive, and that it wasn't all business.

Love? The Templar had to chuckle at that word, now he was sounding like an over emotional fool. Love did not just come like a bolt of lightning. Everything he was feeling right now wasn't love, it was lust, with a good bit of curiosity thrown in.

A noise behind him drew his attention; he turned slightly to see a teal robed figure emerging from the shadows.

"Good evening Ser Bradley," Mistress Hawke said warmly.

"Enchanter," he acknowledged with a nod.

She sat down across from him, her staff propped on her lap. She glanced at him and at Serene's sleeping form, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"You should let her sleep," she reminded him, "Justin will want us on the road early I suspect."

Bradley nodded, something was nagging at him, something he needed to get off his chest, "um … enchanter … there is something I would like to say to you."

Bethany tilted her head curiously.

"I wanted to thank you." The knight said nervously, "You … you could have told the Wardens that it was too dangerous to keep me alive, but you didn't. I … I could have died with Hadley and the others, you had no reason to trust me, but you did. Thank you for that."

Bethany sighed, "It was nothing Messere. I may no longer be a part of the circle, but the oath I took remains. Magic is to serve. I would not let an innocent man die, not when I could prevent it, and besides I owe you remember. You saved me from the carta."

Bradley remembered that, it had been his first week in the Gallows. Mistress Hawke had been accompanying a group of students to one of the classrooms. A group of Carta assassins had breached the Gallows and tried to kill her. Bradley had come to her aid. He had been wounded in the process, and she had healed him. Meredith had tried to blame her for what had happened, but Bradley and Cullen had both spoken up for her. In the end, she had been allowed to leave the Gallows to aid her sister in stopping the carta.

He would have to ask her about that some time.

"You are far more charitable then I deserve," the knight admitted, "after everything that happened in the Gallows. I understand your fear about returning there."

Bethany shook her head.

"I understand the reason that Ser Cullen wants me back," she said sadly, "but you must also understand my reasons for not wishing to. Despite the Knight-Captain's promise of clemency, the priests may not agree, not to mention your superiors. I have no wish to harm my sister by returning only to die, be made tranquil, or be used as bait for her many enemies."

"We're not all like Meredith and Delance."

"But too many of you are."

Bradley winced, the Enchanter was not wrong. Since the rise of Divine Justinia V, things had gotten increasingly worse in the Templar order. Templars began to ignore chantry law, mages were made tranquil despite passing their harrowing, some were hounded and pushed until they turned to blood magic. Most recently the Divine herself had dissolved the college of magi, turning full power of the circles over to the Knight-Commanders. It had been a move meant to placate the Templars, and regain control, but in some cases it made the Templars hungry for even more power.

The statement that the rebel mage Anders had made when he blew up the chantry in Kirkwall was having the opposite effect. The senior Templars reaped the benefits of their new found power, and continued to take out their vengeance on the mages. The priests advised compassion and leniency, but it seemed that the Knight-Commanders had ceased to listen, and those that did were swept away by their overly ambitious brethren. Even Bradley feared what might happen if the Templar order decided that it did not require the Chantry's oversight anymore. Such an outcome would shatter the chantry into pieces, making it vulnerable to outside threats such as the Tevinter and the Qunari.

It was hard to say how this would end.

"This shouldn't be happening," Bradley scowled, "the circle, the Templars, it was supposed to protect mages as well as the citizenry."

"Ambition changes things Ser knight." Bethany replied sadly," a demon, you at least understand their dark attentions, but a mage or a Templar can cloak their desires in righteous trappings. Both Meredith and Anders were examples of that."

Bradley shook his head angrily, he did not desire war, people like Meredith and Delance might, but not him. There had to be middle ground.

IOI

Serene was awake, she listened as both the templar and the mage conversed.

Bradley was...not what she had expected, there was a kind, caring young man underneath that armor, he was not like most warriors she had known, to them, she had simply been an evenings distraction. She had come to few men in the same way over the years.

It was safer that way.

But Bradley, something about him, was getting under her skin, she felt...something, not guilt or lust, she was quite familiar with those emotions...no this was something else.

Attraction?

No it could not be that. This was just a game, for fun, nothing more.

Speaking of which, it was time to make the next move.

IOI

"Such dark conversations," Serene said opening her eyes, smiling weakly, she glanced at both of them, "no wonder I try to stay out of politics, at least unless my Master tells me not to."

Bradley turned to her, all dark thoughts fading, "Hello," he whispered,

"Hey you," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" Bethany asked.

"Like I got kicked by a horse," the elf pouted, her whole body felt sore, "what happened?"

"A darkspawn mage cursed you," Bradley answered, "the Enchanter saved you. We feared you might die."

The elf nodded, considering what had been said, "Guess I'm lucky to be here."

Bethany realized that the two might wish to be alone.

"I think I'm going to find Justin," she said rising, "you should let her get back to sleep. I will see you both in the morning."

The Templar nodded, "Good night Enchanter."

"Ser Bradley please, we're not in the Gallows here. Bethany is just fine."

"As you wish Ench … I mean Bethany."

The mage nodded and headed off to find the commander.

Bradley shook his head, Cullen often said that mages could not ever be their friends, and yet slowly he was beginning to consider Mistress Hawke exactly that.

The elf shifted in her bedroll wincing slightly.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she answered, suddenly a wicked smirk split her feature, "but if you need to undress me and check my injuries I'm sure that can be arranged."

The Templar blushed slightly at the elf's suggestion, but he took it as a good sign. If the bard felt well enough to flirt with him, then she must be feeling better.

_Not that I wouldn't enjoy checking her body out though_, the Templar thought wickedly.

It seemed that he would have to confess to night of impure thoughts the next time he stopped at a chantry.

So much for being one of the righteous.

IOI

"Stupid piece of … argh!"

Justin groaned angrily, if was bad enough that the darkspawn had bitten him, that his shoulder should blaze like Andraste's pyre, but to not be able to get at the wound to fix it. Maddening!

They had made camp near a small grouping of trees just northeast of where they had fought the darkspawn. It was to this place that the young Warden went to try and deal with the damage that the Alpha had done to his shoulder.

He could have asked Wren he supposed, or Bethany, but with the injuries the others had sustained it seemed rather pathetic complaining over a few teeth marks. Had he been anyone but a warden it would have been different, a darkspawn bite to a non-warden would kill slowly and painfully. Fortunately wardens pay a heavy price to become what they were, and Justin could say that for the first time he was grateful for it.

Or he would be once he had fixed his shoulder.

The problem was the shoulder straps; the creature had twisted them tight around his armpit when trying to get purchase there. Now it was twisted too tight, Justin would likely have to cut it, but then the armor would likely need proper adjusting from an armorer, and he did not want to seek one out.

He growled in frustration as his seventh attempt to remove the plate failed.

"Justin?"

He cursed under his breath; of course Bethany would find him here won't she.

"I'm over here Betts." He called out. She approached the rock which he was sitting on.

The circle mage regarded him curiously.

"Your hurt." She said a statement, not a question.

"It is not bad. I just need to get this shoulder plate off."

"Let me help." She said coming over to where he sat.

"Not necessary I can … "

"Maker's breath!" she cried, "You're bleeding!"

The warrior glance down, blood oozed slowly down his arm, apparently all the twisting he had been doing had opened the wound up again.

"It's nothing Betts go back to …Ouch!"

Bethany raised a finger sending a jolt of arcane energy into the strap severing it.

"Was that necessary!" the Warden complained.

"Yes." She said pulling the ruined shoulder plate away, looking at the blood soaked tunic, its blue fabric stained purple with fresh blood, "You should have let me take care of this hours ago."

"The others needed your help more I …"

"Take off your shirt."

The Warden's eyes widened, "What?"

"Your shirt off with it." She repeated.

"Can't you just …" he asked wiggling his fingers to simulate spell craft.

"I could, but if it is not bad as you claim I should save my power for those who need it, yes?"

She had a point, but at the same time taking off his shirt around her.

Maker what was wrong with him. He had been with women before, and in a much more extreme state of undress than just shirtless. Why was this a problem?

_Maybe … because it was Bethany_.

Sighing, the warden complied, feeling stupid for the color that had infused his cheeks. He was hoping that it was dark enough that she would not notice.

Bethany examined the wound.

"Maker." She hissed at the mess of torn flesh.

Justin regarded the wound dispassionately, "Looks like my ugly friend ground his teeth when he bit down. Not very pretty is it?"

"No." Bethany murmured, her face turning a light shade of green, she had seen nasty injuries before. Maker knows Marian and Carver had both had more than their share, but that did not mean she was comfortable looking at it.

_I will not throw up_ she thought_, I will … not._

She needed a distraction.

"Talk to me please." She said reaching into her pack for a fresh poultice.

Justin raised his brow, "about what?"

"Anything," she hissed, "just talk."

"Okay," he shrugged, "I have a question, but I don't know if it is appropriate to ask right now."

"Yes," she said pouring water on the wound to clean it. It would likely leave a scar, but she could tell even in the dark that Justin had no shortage of those. Blade, burn, and arrow marks decorated his muscled torso.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask please, it will keep me occupied."

Justin took a breath, mustering his courage. He said one word.

"Carver."

Bethany shuddered.

"Merrill said he did not come with you to Kirkwall, said that she never knew him." Justin winced; he could see the pained expression on her face that told him all he needed to know. He found himself wishing he had remained silent.

"Is he?"

"Yes," Bethany sighed.

"I'm sorry Betts."

"I… I suppose you deserve to know. He is … was your best friend after all." She said spreading the poultice over the bite; the young warden winced as it burned like fire, disinfecting the wound, "He and Marian survived Ostagar, they fought there. They made it home, but the horde caught up to us before we could escape. There was an ogre, it went after Mother, Carver… he jumped in front of it and …"

Bethany stopped, she had thought she had dealt with this years ago, but being around Justin again, it reminded her so much of Carver. She could feel the tears wanting to come.

Justin put a reassuring hand on hers, "I am so sorry Betts," he murmured, "I hoped, well I hoped that maybe Carver had left Lothering before the attack. That maybe he was living in Denerim now with a chubby wife and six kids. Wishful thinking I suppose."

Justin's vision of Carver with a wife and children made her chuckle, it was almost impossible of her to think of her brother without feeling a sense of loss. Carver was a soldier, he had never wanted the family thing for himself, the thought of having one likely would have made her twin run in terror. Justin's idea at least made her smile, about what might have been.

Shaking her head, she returned to work.

Soon the wound was cleaned and properly dressed, but Bethany still found herself unhappy with the results. Justin would recover, but a bit of magic would help speed it up.

Blue light flowed from the mage's hand as she whispered the spell. It was not enough to close the wound, but Justin should have full use of his arm by tomorrow morning.

"There." She slurred, her body swayed on her feet, sweat beaded her brow, "that should … oh."

She started to fall.

"Betts!" he cried, reaching out.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. Her head rested against his good shoulder, his heart beating rapidly in response to her nearness, her breath warm on his neck. Her fingers running gently down the front of his bare chest.

""It's okay, "he murmured, "I got you."

"Oh …" she said weakly, "I should know better than this. Magic is always draining it…"

That is when she realized where she was, lost in the warden's arms.

_Inappropriate!_

She sprang unsteadily from his grip, her staff the only thing keeping her up right.

"I'm … oh my! I'm sorry…"she stammered, her cheeks flushed scarlet, her heart pounding, "I … oh my! I should go."

"Betts there is nothing to apologize for. You …"

"I need to rest," she interrupted him, "good night Justin."

He watched as she moved unsteadily away. He felt … hurt and a little embarrassed, he had not intended for that to happen.

Not that he had not dreamed of it before, holding her close, protecting her, soothing her.

_Keep your grubby paws of my sister Oslin!_

Those had been Carver's last word to him, the words that had ended their friendship. He thought that he had dealt with it. He had thought that he had moved beyond his feelings for her.

He was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

_Uh oh folks, this chapter has been hijacked by Merrill. I'm sure she will apologize later. "chuckles" I was hoping to give a little background into the Elf we saw in DA 1, and the Pariah of DA2. I intend to give her a little darker edge in this story without losing her comedic value. Enjoy._

Chapter 15

Turning Merrill

Merrill was confused.

They were three days out from Harper's Ford, finally coming out of the Blightlands. The darkspawn had attacked them twice more in the last two days, a group of Hurlock bolters the first day, and a pair of shriek assassins the next. Bethany had destroyed the bolters almost single handed, and Colo had taken care of the shrieks, crushing one with his bare hands. As they left the blighted area behind, Merrill began to feel more relaxed. The humming in her blood receded to an almost acceptable level, and for the first time in days they had been able to stop and get fresh supplies. Everyone should have been happy, but they weren't.

Bethany and Justin were not speaking, every time they looked at each other they would blush and turn away uncomfortably. Had the y had another fight? She had tried to talk to him about it, as Hawke had done to her over the years, but he just dismissed her with a growly "I'm fine." Bethany was not much help either, she asked Merrill to just leave her alone. Out of respect for her friendship with her, she complied.

Wren was no help either. He claimed to be Justin's friend, but did not help him, grumbling about Justin needed to deal with his feelings like he taught Wren to. Merrill did not know what that meant, and received only a "mind your own business," from the healer when she inquired about it.

Serene and Bradley were oblivious to what was going on. They spent all their time shooting glances at each other. It was almost too cute even for Merrill. She wondered if Bradley understood that they might lose Serene to the joining when they reached Harper's Ford. Of course Merrill wasn't brave enough to tell the Templar, she liked her head right where it was thank you. She had discussed this with Wren at great length. If Serene did die, the Templar would likely blame them for not saving her? If that came to pass, Merrill and Wren would act; he would not threaten the mission. Justin would be very cross with them, but he needed the two of them a lot more than he needed a single Templar.

At least Merrill hoped he did.

Only Colo was any comfort, the large Antivan had been her only true friend since leaving Kirkwall. He called her his "Little Sister," though Merrill did not understand why, she was quite tall for an elf after all. It was not her fault that shemlen grew so big. Maybe it was something they ate; she would have to talk to Colo about that later. Provided he did not think it was a joke of course.

Yes, shemlen and flat ears were definitely confusing to her.

Not that that was any great surprise, Varric had told her once that confusion seemed to be her natural state. She had smiled sheepishly, the points of her ears red as fresh tomatoes. It was not that she did not try to understand the shemlen world; it's just that everything seemed so tricky here. No matter what she tried to do, it always seemed to come back to haunt her. She tried to help her people she failed. She tried to repair the Eluvian, the keeper died. She tried to speak up in defense of her friend Hawke; she caught the blight and nearly died.

It seemed no matter what she did, her plans were destined to fail, but it was not always so.

IOI

There was a time that Merrill's world was a nice and orderly place. She knew who she was, and where she was going, she was first to the keeper. She would one day lead clan Sabrae. One day Tamlen would see her for the woman she was, and bond with as she had always wanted. She was serious, poised, and confident, that Merrill never got confused.

Then she made the deal.

No. No. That was not right, that had not been the start of her slide into darkness, it was part of it of course, but not the main reason. No, if Merrill had to put her problems into a nice tidy box and label it only one name would do.

Lyna.

Merrill felt herself bristle. Lyna, daughter of Mahariel, Keeper before Marethari, Lyna the great huntress, Lyna the perfect, Lyna who was never punished no matter what stupid act she performed. Lyna, who had won the heart of Tamlen, and then gotten the both of them killed.

Lyna the bitch.

Merrill remembered when the clan had found her body outside that old ruin in the Brecillian forest. Her body had been diseased, tainted, of Tamlen they found nothing. Merrill along with Fenarel had searched the ruins for poor Tamlen.

_I will find him. I will find him and will comfort him. I'll make him forget Lyna._

They never found him, but they found it.

The Eluvian stood silently in the heart of the ruins, Merrill could feel the magic coming off the object, calling to her, summoning her.

_Everything you seek is within me. _

There was a Grey Warden there as well. Duncan had been his name. The shemlen Warden had been coming from Ostagar when he sensed the taint spreading from the mirror. She pleaded with the Warden to let them keep the mirror, she was sure it would lead her to Tamlen.

He did not listen; he shattered it with his sword.

They left the ruin then, the three of them. The Warden had to continue on his mission, and the Dalish had to mourn their loses, but they had not left alone.

The lone shard of glass with hidden away in Merrill's pocket, it would show her the way. She would find her Tamlen.

Merrill shook her head; it had all been Lyna's fault. If not for Lyna, Tamlen would not have been lost. Merrill would never have brought the shard with her to Kirkwall.

Marethari would still be alive.

She remembered the day she had climbed Sundermount alone. The day she had sought out the spirit to help her cleanse the shard from the Eluvian.

The day she had made the deal.

"A piece of yourself, nothing more," the spirit had said, "A bit of your pride and confidence, if you are willing to give me that. Then I will help you cleanse your mirror."

"Do not seek to lie to me fiend," she had said confidently.

"Never oh proud scion of the People," amusement reflected in the spirit's voice.

Merrill had nodded her ego properly stroked.

_I'll find you Tamlen I promise._

The spirit took his reward, and Merrill became who she was now.

The Keeper had immediately recognized the change. She demanded that Merrill destroy the Eluvian shard, but how could Merrill do it? After everything she had sacrificed she had no desire to give up on Tamlen.

She would not do it.

It was the first time in her life that she had refused the Keeper, and it had nothing to do with Tamlen. The Keeper had always forgiven Lyna's trespasses. She had to forgive Merrill. She had to.

Marethari had delivered an ultimatum: leave the Eluvian or leave the clan.

There had really not been any other choice.

That was the day she swore she would leave the clan. She would find Tamlen, and more. The Eluvian would grant them so many secrets. Stories, rituals, magic it would all be theirs for the taking and Merrill would be a hero.

Hawke showed up a few day s later, and Merrill's path to the Grey Wardens had begun.

For good or ill.

IOI

"Are you well little sister?"

Colo's words shook her from her musings, she felt so awkward and stupid these days, if she had known what the spirit would take from her she would have found another way to find Tamlen.

"I…I am well Colo just thinking."

"You know you are welcome to take a turn on one of the horses if you are tired of walking. Rest your feet and all."

Oh… um…no thanks," she stammered, trying not to look at the giant beasts her friend referred to.

He smiled at her, "still a little bit afraid of them?"

"I'm not afraid of them." She said defensibly, "They are foul beasts, and pure evil, who enjoy bucking innocent Dalish into the mud to break their legs."

"You still are going to hold that against them. Ansburg was over a month ago."

Justin had tried to teach Merrill to ride while still at the base, the lesson ended with her bucked off and injured. She had never felt comfortable around horses after that. When she did have to ride, she rode behind Colo, hanging on for dear life, muttering prayers to every god in the Elven pantheon to protect her.

_Horses are only one step above darkspawn _she thought.

"Are they really any different then you're Hilla?" he asked.

"Halla," she corrected him, "and Halla are friends, not beasts of burden, and best of all they are not evil like these …. Horses." She spat the name, much to Colo's amusement.

In a way Colo was her first new clan mate. He deserved her respect and loyalty. He did not see her as a joke, or fear her for her power.

If only the clan had understood her like he seemed to. If only …

IOI

As the night settled in, she found herself wondering what her clan was doing now. Had they managed to acquire new Halla? Had they returned to Ferelden? Merrill had no way of knowing for sure.

_And if they ever see you again they will kill you._

It doesn't matter anymore. You are a Grey Warden now, a member of their clan. They respect your power.

Colo looked down on her in that usual big brother fashion. It was funny, Colo rarely spoke to anyone, he preferred to let his actions do the talking. Yet with her, he would talk, Merrill was grateful for his company, she had been alone for such a long time. The clan had made no secret that they would have preferred that Lyna had been first, but little Miss Mahariel did not possess the gift of magic; it was the one advantage she had over her rival.

Unfortunately, Lyna had other advantages.

Merrill had tried very hard to catch Tamlen's eye, but as soon as Lyna blossomed into womanhood what could she hope to accomplish.

It was not her fault she had the body of a twelve year old boy, Tamlen took one look at Lyna and off he went.

Merrill could only shake her head now. If only she had her blood magic back then. Then Tamlen would …

No!

Merrill felt shame flood through her. What was she thinking? She was not evil, what she just thought however was. Was it true what Fenris had said to her once? Was she only one step away from becoming as bad as a Magister?

_Creators preserve me!_

She would have to be careful now? Marethari had died to try and save her. She wanted to be worthy of that sacrifice.

She would stand with Justin and the others; she would help them stop that shemlen Delance. She would see him punished for what he did to the elves of Kirkwall.

_He would feel the wrath of the Elvhen._

"You're smiling little sister?" Colo said warmly, "good thoughts?"

"Just thinking of the future lethallan." She smiled enigmatically, "a better one."

"I imagine so." The Antivan said.

He really had no idea, to which Merrill was grateful.

Thunder rumbled overhead, dark clouds began to roll in.

There was a storm coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fireside Tales

"You have got to be kidding!"

Serene glanced in Wren's direction, her expression pouty, "You don't like it Wren? You can always sleep out here with the horses."

The healer grumbled under his breath.

A cold sleeting rain had battered the party for the last two days, Justin had tried to proceed undaunted, but the rain continued to alternate between a simple mist, and heavy stinging drops. The road became a muddy mess. They were still about a day away from Harpers' Ford, but the road was almost a complete wash out.

They would have to stop.

Serene had darted ahead looking for some sort of shelter, the group ground to a halt hopefully she would return with good news a farmhouse, a cave, something.

She returned an hour later a smile on her wet face. She led the way.

"It is not the Imperial Palace in Val Royeau," she shrugged, "but it should do for the night."

"It kinda looks like a shemlen chantry." Merrill exclaimed.

"That is exactly what it is little sister." Colo agreed.

The old chantry was in poor repair, it had likely not been used since the days of the blight. The great doors were boarded up, and some of the windows were broken.

"There is bound to be wild animals living in there," Wren groused, "maybe even darkspawn."

"There are no darkspawn in there Birdie," Justin answered, "we would sense them if there were."

"Well there are still likely animals and such in there."

"Only one way to find out," Justin said drawing his sword, with Colo and Merrill at his side they removed the boards from the Chantry doors. Preceding carefully the three wardens entered, quickly they swept through the abandoned building.

Justin had been worried at first, during blights past, people had sought refuge in Chantries only to be killed by the darkspawn, or they let an infected person inside who spread the sickness to everyone else inside. The result, a mass grave flooded with the taint. That was all they needed, to find an old boarded up chantry filled with blighted bones.

Fortunately that did not seem to be the case here. The building was all but empty save the pews and a few birds nestled in the rafters. It was likely the chantry had been used by one of the many villages abandoned when the horde swept north towards Denerim, with the village destroyed there was no one left to keep the chantry's doors open. The bookshelves were empty, and anything of value had been removed long ago.

The sisters were quite thorough, Justin thought.

Finding no danger the party entered, it was quite dark by this point, and the occasional flash of lightning cast strange foreboding shadows on the wall.

Serene shivered, the dark playing with her bardic imagination, "Did I ever tell you the tale of the Lost Chantry of Val Chevin, and the ghostly lady who resides there."

Justin rolled his eyes, "No ghost stories Serene," he growled.

"Yes Ser." She murmured, many a ghostly tale swimming through her mind.

A ball of white light suddenly illuminated the darkened chamber, everyone jumped. Bethany stood there, the light floating just above the tip of her staff.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone chuckled at their own nervousness.

"You shouldn't tax your abilities Betts," Justin said, though it was clear that he was as grateful for the light as anyone else.

"Please," Bethany scoffed, "any first year apprentice can conjure up a little light."

Justin sighed, after the other night; things were still a little tense between the two of them.

_Her breath warm against his neck, her fingers so soft_.

Justin shook his head. He really needed to stop doing that to himself.

"We should try to get a fire going." Justin ordered.

They spread out looking for wood to get the great chantry hearth going again, but it seemed that whoever had cleared out the chantry years ago had taken the firewood too.

"No luck Warden." Bradley said to their commander.

"Really?" Justin said drawing his boarding ax, he walked up to the nearest pew and began hacking it to pieces, "see," he exclaimed, "Firewood."

Colo chuckled and applied his ax to two more of the pews.

Bradley looked crestfallen, abandoned or not, this was still Chantry property.

"Don't worry handsome," Serene giggled, "I don't think the Maker will mind us making ourselves at home."

The Templar shook his head, but kept his mouth shut. Hopefully the Maker would understand. He scooped up some would and carried it to the hearth.

The Maker will provide.

IOI

Once they had the fire going, it was time to dry off and make themselves comfortable. The women took over the old revered mother's office; it was there they could change in privacy. The men stuck to the main room. Though Serene took her time, teasing Bradley about coming in and helping her undress. The Templar chose not to fall for the elf's flirting, but it was clear that it took all his resolve not to jump at the bard's suggestion.

Soon their armor was hanging up to dry, and the wardens and their allies found themselves sitting around the great hearth, enjoying just being warm and dry.

Their supplies were starting to get low however, they had not been able to greatly replenish since before heading into the Blightlands. Justin hoped to resupply in Harper's Ford. Once he was sure it was safe of course.

He held out the map before him, trying to judge the distance between here and the port village.

"Tomorrow morning Ser Bradley and I will leave for the village. We should only be about two or three hours out, if it is safe we will come back and get the rest of you."

"Why only you and the Templar?" Wren asked.

_Because we need to talk, _Justin thought_, about him and Serene._

"He is more familiar with the Exaltednists then we are," Justin answered, "You saw how they set themselves up when they enter a new area, yes?"

Bradley nodded; he remembered very well how Delance moved into the Gallows in Kirkwall.

"And what if he decides to go back to the Chantry and Delance?" Wren glared at the Templar, "You could be walking into a trap?"

Bradley glared back at the healer, "Still don't trust me mage?"

Hostility filled the air, Justin cut it off.

"This is how it will be done Birdie. Deal with it!" Justin ordered.

"Aye Ser," the healer groused.

For a time they sat quietly staring into the flames, listening to the occasional clap of thunder outside.

Merrill fidgeted, a piece of dried meat halfway to her mouth, "I wish we had some cheese to toast," she grumbled, "no… chocolate, melted chocolate on toast."

Serene rolled her eyes, "Is food all you think about?"

"Not all the time, but often." The Dalish admitted; she smiled in Bethany's direction, "Your sister bought me some Antivan chocolate for Satinalia last year. It was delicious."

"Please," Serene snorted, "that Antivan swill has nothing on the chocolate you can find in Val Royeau. There was this little Sweets Shoppe off the noble quarter. I had one of my greatest successes because of that place."

Bradley glanced at her, his eyebrow raised curiously.

Seeing she had her audience, the bard continued.

"There was this Marquis you see; he intended to marry off his young daughter to a rival family to seal some business deal or another. There was a slight problem though, the girl was a little bit um… weighty you see."

Everyone snickered.

"She dieted for weeks, Master Benoit saw an opportunity, and sent me in; I purchased a pound of the finest Orlesian chocolate. That night, I snuck in to the Marquis estate and planted some of it among the daughter's things."

"Maker that is horrible!" Bethany giggled.

"It's Orlais," the bard shrugged, "the game is not always death and danger. Sometimes embarrassment works equally well. I rigged the bag with the chocolate inside to fall open when someone tried to unload it from the carriage." The bard giggled. "It fell open when the girl's fiancé offered to take it into the estate. The nobles were horrified."

"I take it the marriage was off." Justin said grinning.

"Oh yes, my master was so pleased, and for some reason the chocolate I kept for myself seemed extra sweet." The elf grinned.

Everyone chuckled at the image of the horrified girl and her noble father. It was quite mean sure, but amusing never the less.

Even Wren was amused by her tale, "Do you remember that job off the coast of Cumberland Captain, the one for that Ferelden Bann?"

Justin shook his head, "Don't remind me."

"Why what happened?" Bethany asked.

"There was a cargo vessel carrying some Orlesian noble's belonging. There was a chest on board the Bann wanted; he kept the chest, we got to keep any other valuable we found."

"That's piracy." Bradley said coldly.

"Privateering actually," Justin corrected him, "we had letters of mark and everything."

"It redefines the whole concept." Birdie added.

The Templar shook his head.

"Anyway," Wren continued, "we took the ship. Found the chest, it was not our greatest score, but enough to pay for our time, then curiosity got the best of us. We opened the chest to see what the Bann was getting out of this."

"Was he angry?" Serene asked; most clients did not like when an agent opened their private goods.

"There were dresses inside Serene," Justin chuckled, "apparently the Orlesian's daughters had made fun of the Bann's at some function. So, he intended to show his little girl off in the latest Orlesian fashions. An odd sort of revenge I know, but at least we got paid, nobles, go figure." He shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me," Bethany chuckled, "I remember during my smuggling days. We…"

"Wait!" Justin laughed, "You were a smuggler?"

"Why is that funny?" she asked slightly miffed.

"My apologies Betts," he said holding up his hands in surrender, "I just never figured you the outlaw type."

"Well we were," she continued, "An elven woman named Athenril paid for us to get into Kirkwall during the Blight. We worked as indentured servants. It could have been worse; we could have ended up in one of the refugee camps outside the city."

"What did you smuggle," Wren asked curiously, "lyrium, jewels?"

"Caviar, wine, silks," Bethany shrugged, "anything the nobles did not want to pay tariffs on. Dwarven ale was the biggest seller."

"People paid extra for that?" Wren was surprised.

"Dwarves living in Kirkwall paid handsomely for a taste of home." she sighed, she remembered how much she found herself missing anything Ferelden during her first two years in Kirkwall. Then an amused smile played across her face. "I remember the first time I tried dwarven ale, Marian tried to warn me. I took one sip, and vomited in a corner. Not my proudest moment."

It was funny that she could think fondly on those days now. After everything that had happened in the Gallows they seemed more innocent to her now.

"Oh! Oh," Merrill said bouncing like an overexcited child, "I have a stealing story too." She proclaimed excitedly.

Justin smiled, motioning for Merrill to continue.

"It was a little after my first year in Kirkwall. I … well I used to get lost quite often."

"What do you mean used to little sister?" Colo asked.

Merrill blushed; she had lost count of all the times she had gotten turned around in the Warden's base in Ansburg.

"Don't interrupt." Serene chided.

"Anyway," Merrill continued, "I tried to cut through Hightown on my way home one night, and I came upon an open door, I figured it would allow me to cut across the city quicker so I went through it. I ended up in the Viscount's private bath."

"What!" Serene shrieked with glee.

"Maker Merrill," Bethany covered her mouth to stifle her own laughter, "was he in there?"

"Yes." She murmured sheepishly, "I thought he was going to have me arrested, but he…mistook me for a servant. One elf is as good as another he thought. He handed me his towels and dismissed me for the evening."

"What did you do?" Bethany asked fighting her own hysteria.

"I left and didn't stop until I was safely back in the Alienage," Merrill chuckled, "That's when I realized I still had his bath towels in my arms."

Wren lost it, laughing hysterically, "Call the Kirkwall guard!" he brayed, "We have solved the great towel heist of Kirkwall!"

"They were very nice towels," Merrill added smiling warmly.

Bethany smiled, she could practically see Aveline scowling and Merrill, while all the while fighting her own laughter.

Serene laughed lightly, turning to Ser Bradley, "What about you handsome, any tales of misspent youth to share?"

"No," the young man said grinning, "I never stole any frocks, or towels, but I did run a small sweets smuggling business of my own in the gallows."

You're a real outlaw Templar." Wren said drily.

The Templar shot him an amused glare.

"I knew you weren't entirely innocent," Serene said warmly, snuggling closer to the young warrior "Good to know."

"It is not what you think," Bradley blushed, "Ser Thrask and I would occasionally smuggle sweets into the Gallows for the younger apprentices. "

"That was you?" Bethany said smiling; she remembered the joy the children had shown when finding a sweet hidden in their tiny cell. It was not freedom, but at least they got to be children for a few moments.

"Me and Thrask yes," Bradley nodded, "his daughter was a mage you see, and because he was a Templar he never got to have that large of a role in her life. I think he thought that if he helped bring a little light to the younger ones, then maybe he could make up for what happened to his poor Olivia."

"What happened to her?" Wren asked.

"She died, killed by smugglers."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably, she knew the full story of Thrask's daughter, the girl had given herself to the demons and became an abomination. Marian had been forced to kill the girl. It had been a shame.

"What about you Colo?' Serene asked playfully, anything you wish to share.

The Antivan shrugged.

"You must excuse my big brother," Merrill said fondly, "he doesn't speak much."

Colo only nodded.

An impish smile came to Bethany's lips; she had a story for them.

"Well he did marry me and divorce me in five minutes." Bethany laughed.

"Excuse me!" Justin hissed.

He turned to Colo shocked.

The big man smiled and shrugged again.

Bethany laughed out loud; Justin's reaction was totally worth it.

The group turned in quickly after that, despite the relatively somber note in the beginning, the night had turned out to be quite a relief, a chance to lay down their burdens for one evening and be silly.

They would need all their courage soon. In far off Kirkwall, a Templar ship was preparing to leave. A hundred exaltednist knights filled her hold, and in the captain's cabin the knight-commander conferred with a hooded woman. She was his advisor, his prophet, a darkspawn bodyguard at her back. Together the three of them would change the world.

The ship set course for Ferelden.

Delance was coming.


	17. Chapter 17

_Little relationship info here, I felt it necessary to tell about Bethany and Sebastian here. Plus we got a little more Bradley and Serene here. I tried not to be too fluffy. _

Chapter 17

Harper's Ford

The port village of Harper's Ford had a long and storied history, during the Orlesian wars, Teryn Cousland defeated the Orlesian loyalist Arl Tarleton Howe here. That victory had ended Orlais's domination of the northern coastlands. Thirty years later, another Cousland, the Lady Elissa staged a series of lightning raids from here, striking hard against Teryn Loghain's forces as they tried to reinforce the armies of his lap dog the mad Arl Rendon Howe, the great grandson of Tarleton, and a monster in his own right.

Lady Cousland's victories as well as the deaths of both Howe and Loghain at the hands of the heroes of Ferelden had ended the civil just in the nick of time. As the Warden's army began to gather outside of Redcliff, Lady Elissa and her so called "Spitfire Brigade" marched from hiding in Highever, linking her forces with those of the Warden's increase the size of the host. There had been talk and fear that the youngest Cousland would oppose King Alistair's claim to the Ferelden throne and start up the civil War all over again.

Fortunately that had not come to pass; The Lady got down on one knee and swore fealty to the Warden King. Their forces united, the two nobles, as well as the Warden Mage Solona Amell marched to Denerim and ended the life of the archdemon, saving all of Ferelden, and possibly the world.

Less than a year later, Solona Amell was named Commander of the Grey, and Lady Elissa and King Alistair married, ushering in a new age in Ferelden.

At least that is what the history books had said.

Considering the history of this place, Bethany found it hard to imagine what had drawn so many great personages here. Harper's Ford was for the most part a glorified fishing village, far less grand then the coastal cities of Highever and Amaranthine.

Bethany and her companions had finally arrived here in the late afternoon. Justin had excused himself as he went to check on one of the Warden's dead drops. She, along with the rest of their companions made for a local tavern known as _The Ogre's Fall_.

All things considered, the tavern was a far nicer establishment then one would expect to find in such a rough place. The skull of a darkspawn ogre hanged over the door, its grinning fangs greeting arriving customers.

Bethany had shuddered at that.

Inside however proved to be far nicer. A band of musicians played in the corner while local fishermen gambled, drank and discussed news from other places.

Once they had rooms for the night the group settled in, grateful to be back in some form of civilization. After paying for a quick bath and dinner, Bethany found herself beginning to relax for the first time in almost a month. The old fear of discovery was still there of course, but at least now she felt that she was no longer alone.

She found herself taking a deep breath at the window of the room she shared with Merrill and Serene. The smell of the Waking Sea was strong here, bringing to mind many memories of Kirkwall. She found herself wondering where Marian was right now? Was Fenris still with her? What of the others? Aveline she knew had decided to stay, the city, as well as her husband Donnic, needed her right now. Varric stayed as well she knew, both his businesses and the care of his brother held him in Kirkwall, despite his many complaints about both his businesses and the city. Isabela had her ship, and had likely left Kirkwall by now, Bethany supposed she had returned to the waves, plying her old trade. Then there was Sebastian…

_Her Sebastian._

She found it hard to suppress the ache of her heart in these quiet moments. If the Maker had been kinder, and the world a better place, Bethany may not have returned to Ferelden. Perhaps she would be living in Starkhaven right now, standing at the side of a kind and brave young man, a circlet of silver gracing her brow.

_Princess Bethany Vael._

Maker, it sounded so ridiculous to her now. Bethany had cared deeply for Sebastian; he had stood by her during both the Vinmark business and that incident with the Qunari Elf. After Mother passed, he had been almost the sole source of comfort she had, and then he had helped to mend fences between her and her Champion sister. He had cut through the wall of bitterness that had encased her heart, allowing her to feel love for her sister once again. His faith and courage had sustained her in her darkest moments.

They had kissed several times, but nothing more. Maker help her, but he had filled her with such a burning desire, a need. It had frightened her at the time. Many times, she had asked herself the question about why Mother would give up her noble life to be with her Father. It had seemed so improbable. Then she met Sebastian, and after one look into those stormy blue eyes, she finally understood.

Unfortunately, it seemed just not meant to be.

Everything about them seemed to be pulling them apart. The magic in Bethany's blood made any marriage to a nobleman unlikely, no royal wanted to risk having an heir that may be taken by the circle. Plus, the nobles that Sebastian required to reclaim his throne would likely not support a prince that shared a bed with a mage. Then there was the matter of Sebastian's vows, as a chantry brother he had sworn to live a life of service and chastity.

_The second part was far worst then the first_ she thought.

He wanted her; at least it felt like he had, but if he was to abandon his vows would he still be the man she cared about so much.

The two of them seemed to be at an impasse. That was before that night, the night of the Rite of Annulment.

Before Anders finally took his vengeance.

After the death of the Grand Cleric everything had changed, Sebastian had seen it as his duty to carry on Elthina's work, despite the desires of his own heart. She had asked his to come with her, pleaded with him, even though she had known it to be a lost cause. Their final kiss had been as bitter sweet as their first, then Bethany had only been returning to the Gallows, now she would never return to Kirkwall, not if she valued her life.

Curse Anders she had thought, may he and his spirit of vengeance rot in the void for all time. He had done more than break Marian's heart by using then betraying her. He had destroyed any chance Bethany had of staying with her first love.

_But was he?_

Bethany hated this. What was it about men with dark pasts? Her Mother had given up her life in Kirkwall for Father. Marian had spent the last seven years torn between and elven slave and an abomination. Bethany had lost her heart to Sebastian only to lose him to the Chantry. Now …

_Don't go there. If you value your heart, just don't._

Justin had returned in the middle of dinner, the Ferelden Wardens would be arriving at sunset to give Serene her joining. Justin seemed, nervous about the prospect. Ser Bradley and he had barely spoken on the trip here after retrieving the party from that abandoned chantry. What had passed between the two men?

She had known Justin since they were children. He had protected her, listened to her, and after the other night …

Bethany sighed; it seemed the easy road was never open to her.

_One to suffer, the other to sacrifice._

Or anyone else named Hawke.

IOI

The Bard hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned the armory set before her. Her scythe, a short sword, a pair of daggers, and a bandolier of throwing knives, all were as much a part of her as her lute, her voice, or beauty. Weapons to be used to further her client's ends, weapons just like herself.

_And now completely useless._

The time of her joining was almost here, she would follow Justin to where the other Wardens waited, and she would either leave as their fellow warden, or not at all.

So now she worked in silence, the tavern bar was currently empty. The fishermen were all at the docks finishing up their day of work. Bethany and Colo were upstairs. Wren was off getting supplies; he claimed to have an idea to get Bethany past any Templars they encountered. Justin and Merrill were off meeting with the Ferelden Wardens preparing for the joining ritual.

She did not know where Ser Bradley was. Justin would be pissed if he knew she had lost track of him, but what was he going to do kill her.

_Right, the joining might do that for him._

Part of her wanted to flee, but where could she go? The wardens would likely hunt her down, and even if they did not Master Benoit would. Failure was not tolerated for a Bard in Orlais, as a warden they would at least give her some defense if Benoit decided that she knew too much and needed to be removed.

No, she would remain here and accept her fate.

Her eyes fell upon the small vial that Justin had given her. He had taken it for her after the fight with the darkspawn on the road, taken from one of the hurlocks she had killed.

Darkspawn Blood.

"You will need this for the joining," he had said, "I can explain nothing more until then."

An irritated sigh escaped her lips, why wait if this ritual was so damn important? Why not do it now? Was this a test? Were they seeing if she would lose her nerve? They would be gravely disappointed. Serene had survived the alienage of Val Royeau, and countless missions throughout the empire that should have cost her her life, she did not fear some initiation ritual.

Not when she had something waiting for her when she returned.

Someone.

"Serene," the Templar's voice was shy, filled with nerves she understood so well, "may I speak with you?"

She looked up from her work; Ser Bradley looked down upon her with fear and affection. She had to admit this game had progressed far faster than ones past. She had wrapped the Templar around her little finger.

_But it wasn't just a game anymore_.

"Hello Handsome," she smiled lazily, "have a seat, let us converse."

He complied, but the tension had not faded, Serene understood at least part of the reason. He feared for her safety. Justin had told her of his intent to speak with the Templar before the joining took place. To prepare him should the worst come to pass.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. The tension so thick it could be cut with a sword.

Finally he blurted it out, "I don't want you to do this."

"Sorry it is already done." She shrugged.

"You don't have to do this!" he hissed.

"The wardens saved my life," Serene reminded him, "my life for service, that was the deal."

"I made Justin an offer."

She paused in mid polish of a throwing dagger.

Serene's eyes narrowed, "What kind of offer?"

The Templar shifted nervously, "He said he needed another Warden, but he did not care who."

She tilted her head, she did not understand. If not her then …

Serene's eyes widened.

"Bradley!" she hissed, "Non!"

"He told me that he left the choice up to you. A Templar would make a fine recruit."

She could not believe what she was hearing, "You…you would take my place."

"Your skills are far more useful to him than mine. I'm just another sword, but you …"

"Never! This is my choice! I won't let you throw your life away! Not over dis!"

As typical when she became angry her accent increased, her master had said it was one of her cuter attributes.

She was on her feet then, fury flashing in her eyes.

"Dis is not your place Bradley!"

"I would gladly give my life to defend you."

"You don't even know me!" she shrieked.

"I know what my heart tells me."

Her eyes suddenly felt hot and stung, what was going on. He could not do this. She would not let him.

"No." she said finally.

No?"

"No," she stamped her foot angrily, "You have some' ting to go back to. I will not let you throw your life away over zis."

Then he was on his feet, anger and passion flared between the two of them.

"All I have to go back to is either death or Aeonar."

"Justin will clear your name."

"I don't' care about my name damn it!"

"Then what do you want den!"

"I don't want to lose you."

Time seemed to stop. She stood there staring into the young man's eyes. Her ruby orbs wide filled with shock.

His words broke her heart. The raw emotion cut deep into her core. She never even realized that her heart still worked. Love had always been a game, you take your pleasure and move on, but this…this hurt …it felt…

Serene hated Bradley in that moment hated him and desired him more than ever.

_The hunter has been captured by the game._

She straightened her back angrily, resolutely.

"I will be back." She exclaimed.

"You don't know that."

"I will be back I promise."

She could see tears shining in the young man's eyes the fear for her, but also something more…

"Please come back." His voice was a whisper, choked with emotion.

She knew it was a promise she should not make. She did not want to cause this brave young man, her knight in shining armor anymore pain, but it was a promise she had made anyway. She wished they had never met. She wished Justin had never asked her to watch him. She wished …

"Serene?"

Justin stood in the doorway, Merrill at his side, had they been listening?

"It is time." The commander said coldly, as cold as a grave.

Bradley looked at her, his eyes pleading, "Please, let me save you."

Her control broke.

She was in his arms. Her lips pressed tight against his, their tongues exploring, teasing, dancing.

It was the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced.

The kiss left them both breathless, she gasped, some bard she was?

_Never fall in love. Love was death._

If she was never to return she would at least not have to live that kiss down, and if she did well…

"A taste of things to come handsome." She murmured in a low sultry voice.

The Templar stood there dumbstruck; Serene collected all her weapons, perhaps for the last time.

"I am ready commander." She said to Justin, "Let's do zis."

She formed up between Justin and Merrill, the Dalish pausing to close the door behind them.

The Templar just stood there, at a loss.

_Maker help her, bring her through this safely._

A prayer was all he had now.

A prayer and a hope.

_I loved writing this chapter! Don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for long. The joining is in the next chapter! See you all soon!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Standing in the Shadows

Justin tried not to think about what he had just seen. The pain, the fear, and the promise of something that may yet be, all these things and more sealed with a simple kiss, he had been a fool, he had seen the glances, heard the flirty comments, and it had never occurred to him that the bard might be developing actual feelings for the Templar.

_Things that you may kill by allowing this joining to continue_.

But what was he supposed to do?

Justin cursed his weakness, as a Grey Warden he had an obligation to do what no one else could do. It was his job to make the choices that others did not have the balls to make. Serene had pledged herself to the order and by the Maker he was going to see that the elf lived up to her promise.

"Justin?"

He shuddered, Maker now what, "Yes Serene?"

The bard giggled nervously, "This ritual it isn't… well."

"It isn't what?"

"It isn't something kinky is it? Because I'm not really that kind of girl."

_What!_

Justin stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the bard. He had been about to unload all his frustrations on her. Damn Stroud for putting him in this position. By giving him an unjoined recruit he had put Justin in the unenviable position of becoming depended on her skills, and then hoping that she was strong enough to survive, and now she had to make a stupid comment like that. He …

_Well if you think about, there were some places in Llomerryn that might consider the joining kind of kinky. Maybe he should suggest a recruitment center there. The wardens might actually get some volunteers._

He suppressed the laugh as best he could, but not totally, had she done that on purpose? Was that comment meant to break his melancholy?

_Thank you Serene._

"Don't worry elf," he assured her, trying very hard to remain solemn and stoic "We won't be forcing you to do anything with children or animals."

Her ears twitched with amusement, "Good to know." She responded grinning.

At its best it was gallows humor, and the worst it was fatalistic hysteria.

"Do we need animals for the joining?" Merrill asked confused, "I don't remember that?"

Justin almost lost it again, laughter bubbling in his chest. Fortunately Serene saved him.

"I think the Commander is just being silly Merrill, it was a joke."

"Oh," the Dalish said, not really understanding, "Right."

Justin rolled his eyes, Maker what had he done to deserve a crew like this one.

"Come along you two," he said shaking his head, "the others are waiting."

The three of them continued down the street. Hopefully by tomorrow morning the three of them would be laughing about this conversation.

Hopefully.

IOI

The joining was not something that Justin remembered fondly; in fact at the time he had sworn to himself that he would never subject someone else to it.

Duty it seems had made a liar out of him.

He had been one of five recruits the night of his joining. They had been in Cumberland then, Commander Torrik had hoped that Delance would come ashore there, and that it would be possible to set up an ambush. Unfortunately, the fighting in Kirkwall had drawn the Templar there, they had waited for nothing.

The recruits the commander had chosen were as different as night and day. An Orlesian Knight, a pair of con artists off the streets of Antiva, a Nevarran Reaver, and Justin of course, the Ferelden bilge rat, they had all been chosen to subject themselves to the taint for the greater good.

Some greater good, he thought with a snort.

He had drank first that night. He remembered the nightmares, the sense that he was being burned from the inside out. He awoke five hours later, his body feeling like it had emerged from some terrible fever.

He was one of only two survivors.

In his darker moments he still asked the age old question: Why me? What made me so special?

He supposed that was the moment that he had begun to come back. That he first started to think again like the boy he had been back in Lothering. Ever since learning of his home's destruction it seemed that he had lost the ability to care. All he had had before that moment was his honor and a death wish. He had lived totally for the moment, knowing that he had nothing waiting for him back home.

The joining had changed all that. For the first time, he had felt… ashamed for how the last ten years of his life had gone. Malcolm had always tried to teach him to use what he had been taught to keep himself safe, and not inflict pain needlessly on others. Perhaps it had taken having to face his mortality to bring those lessons back to the forefront.

_Or maybe I just went crazy, _he though, both were reasonable possibilities_._

It would be interesting to see how Serene changed after the joining, would she remain her cheerful flirty self, or would the darkspawn taint bring forth something else in the bard.

He hoped that the bard would be around to show him.

IOI

The Ferelden wardens had chosen an old warehouse off of the docks to be the site for the joining. Typically a chantry or warden outpost would be used, but between the problems with Delance and the distance of Vigil's Keep this would have to do.

Serene had chattered nervously their whole way here. She wasn't panicking, but her fear was present. Merrill seemed oblivious to what was about to happen, but that did not surprise Justin in the least. The Dalish had been so feverish, so full of the taint during her own joining that she hardly had any memory of it.

_Lucky her._

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon when they arrived at the warehouse. They were met at the door by a stocky dwarven woman in heavy plate armor. She gestured them in side with a cheery good evening, and the four of them made their way up to the small office upstairs.

The only light came from the two candles burning on the top of the room's lone table. The joining chalice sat in between them, its dark contents ready to do their purpose. Justin took the vial of darkspawn blood from Serene, and handed it to a nervous young man in circle robes who had been waiting for them. The boy was clearly a warden too since Justin could sense the taint within him, though how such a slight boy could have survived the joining was beyond him.

"I am Sigrun, Lieutenant Warden of Ferelden," the dwarf said warmly, "this is Florian…"

"Finn if you please lieutenant." The boy corrected her.

"I am Justin, Commander of the Grey of the lost garrison, this is Merrill our mage, and Serene our most recent recruit."

The dwarf chuckled, "Fresh meat for the grinder eh?" Sigrun said smiling, "Welcome sister."

Serene shifted uncomfortably.

W-We are ready to proceed at your discretion C-Commander," Finn said offering a slight bow.

Justin sighed, no going back now. He gave his fellows a curt nod.

"Let the joining begin."

IOI

"Let the joining begin."

Serene did her best to calm herself, she had made it. She was here. Merrill stood up next to the boy called Finn while Sigrun took up a position in front of the door.

Blocking the only exit.

Justin took the small vial of darkspawn blood and added it to the chalice, his bearing grim, his eyes solemn. Serene could see that this bothered him a lot. She was not too fond of it herself truth be told. Never the less she mustered her courage, if not for the wardens she would have died weeks ago in Starkhaven. She owed them to see this through, live or die.

Justin took a deep breath and began to recite.

"We come now to the joining. Know this Serene, that we Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, a time when the Archdemon Dumat pushed our world to the brink of annihilation. So it was that the first of our brethren took into themselves the blood of the darkspawn, and mastered the taint within."

The bard's eyes widened, they … they wanted her to drink… they wanted her to drink blood.

**Darkspawn blood!**

Justin continued on.

"It was through the taint that we grey wardens were able to end the first Blight, and every Blight that has come upon us since. Not all of who have stood where you stand now survived, and those that have were changed forever, as you will change."

_This was insane! She wanted to run! To scream no! She wanted to …_

Where could she go?

She remained, rooted in the spot. There was no escape, not from this. Part of her wondered if the last month had been some bad dream. Perhaps, she was hanging in Starkhaven right now, and everything since Stroud coming to see her was all some dream as she finally entered the great beyond. Well, she would know soon enough.

The moment she put that cup to her lips.

"We speak only a few words more, and they have been said since the first." Justin bowed his head as did they all, unified in this one sacred moment,

He began to recite:

"Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that can never be foresworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will never be forgotten, and that one day... we... shall join you."

Justin held out the chalice to her. She cupped it in her small hands, staring at her own reflection in its dark depths.

_The blood of the darkspawn, the taint in its purest form._

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the good of all." Justin said sympathetically, pain shining in his eyes, "From this moment Serene, you are a grey warden."

He paused...waiting.

Waiting for her to drink.

She swallowed hard, could she really do this?

For the first time in years her parents' faces sprang into her mind. Mama and Papa, they had given her to Master Benoit hoping he would grant her a better life. They never understood what being his apprentice would mean…

_Mama, Papa, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!_

Then she saw Bradley, her knight in shining armor, would he understand when she never returned.

_What would he say, what would he do when she did not return?_

Justin gave her a nervous look, his hand on the hilt of his sword, if she did not drink...

"Serene please …" he begged.

The bard sighed.

"Justin," she said, "if… if I don't make it. Tell Bradley that I l…"

"Tell him yourself elf." His tone was that of a stern father, he believed in her.

She sighed, no going back now.

"So let it be…" she murmured.

She tipped the cup to her lips and drank deep of the darkness within.

The blood fought her all the way down her tongue curled, her throat tried to close, but finally she swallowed.

_Maker! That had been the most horrible thing she had ever done!_

She began to feel dizzy; she passed the cup back to Justin. He took it and…

**PAIN!**

Serene gasped, the darkness rose up from the blood, trying to swallow her whole.

She tried to remain standing, to fight against the taint. Thousands of voices swam through her mind, and below them all the song, it was both beautiful and terrible. It called to her; her heart and her soul. Her vision swam as something greater then herself flew into view. A dragon more terrible than any the world had ever seen. It saw her, no saw through her, knowing in that moment that she was one of its mortal enemies. Her body burned, fire took her from the inside out.

She gasped for breath, but realized it was no use.

She fell; fell into a great vast darkness, a darkness that finally consumed her.

Everything faded from her sound, light, everything. She was just gone.

Then as quick as it had begun it was over.

The darkness claimed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Long Night

"Your move _Bella_."

Bethany rubbed her chin thoughtfully; it had been a long time since she had played a good game of chess. She had been surprised when Colo brought out the small board from his pack after their evening meal, the large warden did not strike her as the chess type.

The evening bustle of Harper's Ford was finally starting to slow down. Fishermen left to be with their families, while others took to the waves for a little night fishing. Only their little party remained in _the Ogre's Fall_ tavern.

She and Colo had been at their game for about an hour now and things were starting to get interesting. In the far corner, Wren flirted shamelessly with the young barmaid who had brought their dinners. The girl seemed star struck, Wren teased her with sleight of hand tricks, and whispered complements prompting blushing from the girl. The poor creature was completely out of her depth.

Ser Bradley stood at the window watching for the return of Justin and the others.

No not the others, one other.

Serene.

Bethany felt sorry for the young Templar. She remembered that look on his face so well. As a little girl every time father had to leave for any extended length of time her mother had gotten that look, a look of longing and fear, fear that someone important to you may not return.

She sighed, she should try something.

"Bradley come have a drink with Colo and I. It will help you relax."

"My thanks Miss Bethany," the Templar smiled wanly, "but I think I shall remain here."

She nodded, accepting defeat for now.

Colo shrugged, there was nothing they could do but wait.

How long does a joining take? Was the fact that it was taking so long a good sign? She wished that Justin would send word back to them one way or the other. Despite how they had met, Bethany found herself worried about the little elven bard. Serene was one of them, the group's strength would be clearly lessened if she was to be lost.

Sometimes there is nothing you can do about that though.

Many times in the Gallows she had been forced to wait for word of a friend or a student. The Templars did not say when they were going to take someone away for their harrowing. They just did it. She remembered going into the apprentice's dorm the morning after, seeing the Tranquil packing up some boy or girl's belongings. It was then that she knew that she would not see those children again, or if she did they would be following behind a senior tranquil, a brand new sunburst brand shining on their forehead.

The harrowing, maker it had been so terrible. She had spent her first month locked in the Gallows sitting in quarantine. No visitors, no one to talk to. The runes on the door to her cell had dampened any and all sound from the hallway outside. She had been left in perfect isolation, only the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat. She had raged at first demanding to speak to the First Enchanter. Then she had begged, begged for just someone to talk to her, and not leave her in isolation. After her second week in that cell, she had simply lain on her cot in a fetal ball, despair held her tightly in its grip. She would have done anything the Templars asked, just if they would let her talk to someone, anyone.

Maybe that had been the whole point. To break her, to make her so weak that she would fail her harrowing,

She had been afraid she would go crazy locked in that cell.

Then one morning Tobrius had come to her, he warned her to be strong telling her that she would go through the harrowing in three days' time. He made sure she had extra food and water to help her regain her strength. He had even provided her with a book to read so she did not have to focus solely on the beating of her own heart. When the Templars finally came for her, she had regained much of her former composure; she was not the scared broken animal they had expected to find. She was frightened sure, but she was also determined, she would pass her harrowing for Marian for Mother.

Her harrowing was one of the quickest cleanest harrowings in Gallows history. The demon they had put inside her found nothing to latch on to. Knight Captain Cullen said he had only seen one other harrowing go so well. A girl named Solona…

Cullen had left her then, clearly pained by his memories of the girl, Bethany wondered if something had passed between the two.

Bethany moved her knight, Colo pondered his response. At the window, Bradley gave a nervous sigh. Bethany hoped that Justin would return soon. One way or another Bradley deserved to know the outcome.

She offered up a simple prayer then. Let the bard be alright, for Bradley's sake if nothing else.

Colo moved his rook.

_Check, damn it._

Bethany tried to concentrate on her game.

_Let her be alright. Please Maker let her be alright._

IOI

Her eyes snapped open. The world before her had becoming nothing but fire and shadows, and the shadows weren't empty.

The darkspawn had come for her.

A terrified howl escaped her lips as a string of Orlesian curses filled the darkness. Four darkspawn stood before her, two hurlocks, a stocky genlock, and a shriek cowered behind them waiting for its chance to strike.

She tried to stand, but the world spun, and her legs were too weak to support her weight. Maker save her, she felt like she was on fire. Her head buzzed with the sound of angry bees, it felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, it was so hard to think.

The darkspawn advanced on her, she managed to pull a small dagger from her boot. The smaller of the two hurlocks tried to touch her. She slashed at the creature who back pedaled out of the way.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked over and over again.

"Don't point that thing at me." The Hurlock cried in fear, "someone might die."

"What is wrong with her?" the shriek asked in a concerned lilting voice, "I can't understand her."

"She is speaking Orlesian," the Hurlock alpha growled.

"Can't you answer her?" the genlock asked, "Get her to calm down."

"The only Orlesian I know is _we are taking your ship_, and _give me your valuables,_ so no." The alpha said drily.

What was going on? Darkspawn did not talk, and if they did why were they so concerned for her? If only her head would clear and she could think, but no, they had warned her what darkspawn did to women who they captured, she would not be joining them.

_Join us brothers and sisters._

Those words, she knew those words.

The smaller Hurlock came toward her again, Maker why couldn't she run!

"It is all right Milady." The creature soothed in flawless Orlesian, "I'm a healer, you have a very high fever, and you're seeing things, let me help."

""Careful Finn." The Genlock cautioned.

"Serene?"

The bard's red eyes fell on the Hurlock alpha, its hazel eyes contrasting sharply with its withered flesh, "It's me Justin. Serene let us help you."

_Justin?_

She knew a Justin. He was her warden commander, but he was no darkspawn.

"Please Milady," the Hurlock Finn asked, "may I heal you?"

She was terrified, but the heat just kept rising, she had to do something.

Slowly she lowered her dagger.

"Please," she begged the creature, "so hot…"

The creature touched her forehead; blue light flowed into her skin. It washed over her and inside of her; it felt like a cool rain on a hot summer day. The shadows receded the burning in her skin and in her head cooled. Her vision cleared.

She was lying on the floor of a warehouse. Justin, Merrill, Sigrund and Finn stood before her. Her armor was itchy soaked with sweat.

Her eyes focused on the warden commander, "Justin?" she asked weakly, "Am I gonna die?"

"No." the commander answered her, a pleased smile on his face, "the joining is complete. Welcome sister."

"Maker," the elf groaned, "I feel so sick."

"The joining is changing you," Finn said professionally, "by morning you will be immune to the taint. You just need sleep to let it happen."

Fear widened the bard's eyes, "what am I changing into?'

"You're becoming a Grey Warden," the dwarf Sigrund said proudly.

Lovely, the bard thought.

"I can accompany you back to where you are staying Commander." Finn offered, "Our sister's fever will no doubt rise again before dawn."

"That is alright Finn," Justin said, "but unnecessary, I have two excellent healers, and you should not be seen associating openly with a bunch of renegades like us."

"Justin is right," Sigrund agreed, "but we can't just sent you back out into the world blind," the dwarf retrieved a scroll from the corner, bearing the seal of the grey wardens, "Everything our Commander was able to discover about exaltednist troop movements in Ferelden. These should help with your quest, no?"

Justin nodded, these should do nicely.

Merrill walked up to the bard. Her eyes full of compassion and concern, "Can you walk Serene?"

The bard tried to stand, but dizziness swept through her forcing her to stop. "I'm sorry commander, but…"

Justin scooped the elf into his arms. She moaned weakly, her head swam.

"Justin," she murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It is alright Serene," he soothed, "close your eyes and go to sleep. Wren and Bethany will have you right as rain by morning."

Serene drifted off to sleep, dark visions clawed at her dreams. The taint worked its way deeper into her body.

The darkspawn dreams had begun.

IOI

"Andraste's Ass!"

Bradley sprang from his vigil; he tore open the door allowing Justin to enter a shivering feverish Serene in his arms, Merrill trailing in his wake.

"Birdie get your ass over here now!" the commander ordered.

The Healer excused himself from his barmaid walking leisurely up to his superior.

"Andreas Wren at your service ser." He said snapping off a smart salute.

Justin rolled his eyes. Maker help us, he is showing off for that woman.

"Serene?" Bradley's voice was pathetic, filled with fear as he regarded the pale sweaty elf, "Serene, baby can you hear me?"

Her ruby eyes opened briefly, "Bra-lee" she croaked, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Bethany and Colo joined them, "We have to get her upstairs," Bethany said, knowing they could perform no magic in view of the townsfolk.

They carried her upstairs, lowering the newest grey warden into one of the beds. Bethany pressed a cold cloth to the bard's head, steam rose from her skin.

She was burning up.

Wren inspected his patient, her eyes grim, "we need to cool her off. Healing magic will help, but we also have to get her out of these clothes."

The men in the room froze.

"What!" Bradley said defensively.

"Look at the bright side Templar;" Wren said sardonically, "You get to see our little bard naked."

The Templar blushed.

Bethany sighed, _Maker help her. Men_.

"Everyone out," Bethany ordered, "Merrill you stay, we will take care of Serene."

"You're kicking me out too." Wren sounded insulted, "but I am the healer."

"You can come back in after we have her prepared, not before."

"Oh come on sister," Wren complained, "at least let me get a look at the goods."

Growling Bradley grabbed Wren by the arm and escorted him into the hall. Justin and Colo followed suit. Colo closed the door behind them.

In the hallway, Bradley turned his attention to Justin. He was glaring daggers at the Warden.

The commander ran his fingers through his hair; he did not need this right now.

"Not in the mood right now Bradley," he growled.

The Templar looked like he was going to pull his sword, "what did you bastards do to her."

"The same thing that was done to all of us." He answered.

"Listen to him lad," Colo said grimly, "be grateful that by morning Serene will be back to her old self."

"You could have killed her."

"Yes," Justin agreed, "but we didn't, she will live, and before you go off and start calling me a heartless bastard. Remember, I could have taken you tonight. Maybe she would be mourning your death if I had. Remember that."

The Templar was silent, a quiet fury burned in his eyes, but he did not act on it.

Wren watched the exchange closely, a dagger in hand. One word from Justin and the Templar would not leave this hall alive.

Justin found he did not have the strength to give that order.

A few minutes later, the door to Serene's room opened, Bethany stuck her head out. "We're done, everyone can come back in."

They all filed back into the room. The Bard was covered by a single blanket. She writhed weakly beneath it. Her brow furrowed as she murmured in her sleep, she glowed dimly with fever. Wren stepped up and let healing magic flow into the elf. She sighed as her temperature fell. Bradley watched with a concerned look.

She looks like she is in pain.

"She is having nightmares," Justin whispered to him, "it is a side effect of the joining. We will teach her to block them out, but she will never fully be rid of them."

"Is this what it means to be a warden?" he asked him.

"Do you not have nightmares about doing your duty Templar?"

Faces of mages he had slain during the rite of Annulment came back into the Templars mind.

Yes, he knew something about nightmares.

"Merrill you will stay with Serene tonight," Justin ordered, "as the junior member of our garrison, it will be your job to see her through this transition. She will have questions, you will answer them, and aid in her training."

"_Ma nuvenin_ Justin," Merrill said bowing.

"May I stay with her too?" Bradley asked.

Justin was about dismiss his request, but he found he did not have the strength.

"As you wish," Justin sighed, "Just don't interfere if Merrill needs to come and get me."

"What would I have to come and get you for?" Merrill asked.

_If the nightmares get too bad for her, if she tries to hurt herself_, there were many reasons that Merrill might need him.

If I am needed, I will do my duty.

Though it looked like that was no longer a worry, Serene had seemed to have settled down. She was no longer moaning or thrashing around; a peaceful sleep had finally claimed her. By morning she should be fine.

Justin felt like he had been crushed by an ogre. He was starving, and the stress of the day was only now starting to wear off. He could not even bring himself to check out the scroll Commander Solona had sent him.

A long night, it had certainly been a long hard night.

_The first of many to come._

Fortunately, he only had about another thirty years of this shit.

The day that some darkspawn took his head off in the deep roads would be welcome.

It would be a release.


	20. Chapter 20

_I thought it was time to introduce everyone to Commander Delance, he will be appearing more soon in later chapters, but this chapter is mostly about Justin and Bethany. Welcome to the big two, zero!_

Chapter 20

Lord of Darkness, Lady of Sunshine

Justin moaned, his head resting in his arms. Nightmares had become commonplace for him in the last six months, but some were worse than others. Visions of the old gods, vast hordes of darkspawn and even the death of those he cared for had become accepted nightly tortures, but there were exceptions to every rule. The tunnels beneath the Gallows haunted him. It was in that dark place that he and his brothers had looked into the face of the enemy for the first time…

…and found themselves wanting.

IOI

"**The Grey Wardens!" **_Delance had crowed triumphantly_**, "Maker, how exciting!"**

_The tunnels had filled with Templars. Only moments ago Commander Torrik had been leading them deeper into the darkness, closer and closer to their goal. _

_The death of Gaston Delance._

_The plan was simple; Lieutenant Commander Elena and her group would cause a distraction in the Gallows, luring the bulk of the Templars away from their quarters. Once that was done Commander Torrik would lead his strike team in, they would locate the Knight-Commander and if the Maker smiled upon them, the Exalted One would be dead before anyone even knew they had been there._

_The plan had failed._

_The Wardens formed a defensive square, blades and bows pointed outward in all directions. Delance's personal guard had them surrounded. Maker how had the Templars done this? They had been so careful._

_In the end it had not mattered._

_Justin stood at the Commander's left, his sword and boarding ax at the ready. Lieutenant Elena stood at the Commander's right, her bow nocked and ready. Vala, Colo, Caesar, and all the others stared grimly at the Exaltednists, Delance's personal shock troops. Even though outnumbered, the Grey Wardens did have one advantage; the tight corners of the tunnels neutralized the Templars numerical advantage._

_Unfortunately the Templars had the high ground, archers and crossbowmen occupied the higher ledges above the Warden's position, and all the stairwells leading up were blocked by armored bodies._

_This would not be a battle it would be a slaughter._

_It was only when the trap had been sprung that the man of the hour showed himself, safely protected by a barrier of loyal followers. _

_It was the first time Justin had seen the Knight Commander, he hoped it would be the last._

_Delance was an older man, possibly in his late forties early fifties, but he was still powerfully built. His short brown hair slicked back against his skull. His hawk like visage gave the man the outward appearance of a seasoned predator. Cold dark regal eyes bore into the wardens as his mouth quirked up in amusement. For almost six years the Wardens had pursued him, and now the chase was at an end._

_Their end._

_Delance sneered down at Commander Torrik, his eyes alight with pleasure, "This has been an intriguing game dwarf, but it seems we have come to the finale."_

_Elena fired an arrow at the madman's eye. She had always prided herself on the ability to put a shaft through the eye slit of a helmet at a hundred paces; Delance should have died right there._

_The Templar's hand snatched it only a breath from his eye, he regarded the arrow approvingly before snapping it in two._

_Justin gasped, he had never seen anyone move that fast._

_The exaltednists tensed._

"_Stay your weapons," Delance ordered, "I was in no danger."_

_Torrik glared hatefully at the man, "You're a fool Templar. You have no idea the evil you would unleash on the world."_

"_The dark gift is not evil," Delance said smiling; his voice was that of a father correcting a mistaken child, "It is the Maker's final gift to the righteous. It is his wrath incarnate, in the hands of his chosen few, it will be used to cleanse the world and bring about a new golden age."_

_Justin had never heard such bullshit._

"_And who are you to decide who is chosen!" he snarled angrily._

"_Ah, a Fereldan," The Knight-Commander regarded him coolly; "You take a great risk recruiting such a man dwarf. His people are all traitors and glory hounds."_

"_You would know something about treason wouldn't you?" Justin sneered._

"_I was at Ostagar Boy," the Templar hissed, "I saw King Cailan set his people on the road to ruin. If the nobles had stood with your Loghain, the Grey Wardens would have had no choice but to fall in line, but instead they had to play heroes, still… if they had we would likely not be here now. The Maker would have had no reason to place his hand on my heart, to take me as his chosen one."_

"_You're insane." Torrik growled, the battle wrath pushing him into a barely contained frenzy._

"_Men of vision have often been though so," Delance shrugged, "there is no reason for your men to die here dwarf. I have great respect for your order. Join me, your knowledge of the dark gift would be invaluable to my work, and I would be in a position to grant you power beyond your wildest dreams. Together we will bring a lasting peace to the world."_

"_The only peace you will know is the peace of the void." Justin snarled; the beast was ready, bloodlust surged through his veins._

"_A shame," Delance said shaking his head, turning he headed back up towards the Gallows, "I am afraid this is the end then," he paused for one final order, "Bring me the dwarf's head, and the Fereldan dog's tongue, the rest do not matter, for the good of the Maker see that it is done."_

"_Hail Delance!" the assembled Templars' cries echoed off the tunnel walls._

_Torrik looked right at Justin, "Run lad! We will deal with these bastards. Colo go with him, help him."_

"_But commander!"_

"_The Commander gave you an order bilge rat, "Lieutenant Elena cried," he said go! Now!"_

_The exaltednists charged._

"_Go Justin!"_

_He ran Colo right behind him._

IOI

"Justin?"

He sat up startled, his eyes darting around disoriented, Bethany tried to step back, the raw fury in Justin's eyes was frightening. His hand shot up seizing her by the throat. She squeaked with fear as his grip tightened.

"Justin… stop, "she gasped.

The Warden's eyes widened with shock and horror.

The fury faded quickly, "Betts?" he asked. She nodded.

His hand fell away shame flooded his face.

"Betts I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"It is all right," she said trying to calm him down, rubbing her neck "I shouldn't have woke you, but you were whimpering in your sleep. You kept saying Delance's name."

"A nightmare," he mumbled, Maker he could have hurt her, he shouldn't even be around innocent people, he was as much a monster as Delance was.

Bethany sighed, taking a seat next to her childhood friend. She ordered a Honey Meade from the bar tender, a portly man who had stayed up to service the wardens and their companions.

After Serene's joining Justin had went downstairs to get a drink, after the events of the last few days he just wanted to forget for a few hours. Ser Bradley and Merrill were sitting with the sleeping bard. Wren had left with his barmaid shortly after he had pronounced the elf out of danger. Apparently he thought that Bethany could take it from here. Colo agreed to take first watch, even though they were in civilization they did not want to risk any Exaltednists sneaking up on them.

She had never seen Justin looking so down before.

For a time they sat there quietly drinking, Bethany could think of nothing to say. She wasn't sure what Justin needed right now, a friendly ear, a lecture, or just to vent against someone. Whatever he needed she would be there for him.

"Are…are you all right?" she asked.

He fought down the hopeless sounding laugh that was trying to emerge. No he was not all right. He likely would never be again.

"Is it bad that I just want to get drunk and forget about…well… everything, just for a little while?"

Bethany smiled at his comment.

"You sounded a little like Marian there. Some nights when we were trying to scrape together enough coin for her expedition, she would just sit in _The Hanged Man_ hoping to just get out from underneath of it all.

Justin gave her a curious look, "Expedition?"

"Oh you probably won't know about that," Bethany said quietly, "Marian rebuilt our family fortune by going into the deep roads. We had to pay…"

Paid?" Justin sounded shocked, "You actually paid to go into the deep roads?"

Bethany nodded.

Justin shook his head, he had only been in the deep roads once, and that had been enough, he couldn't imagine anyone paying to go down there. Darkspawn, cave-ins, deep stalkers, and of course the taint, if Marian had become infected with that, nothing would have saved her.

"Nice to see your sister is still crazy." He commented, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"It was the only way to help get us out of Lowtown, that is the …"

"I was in Kirkwall not too long ago, I remember Lowtown."

"Well she did succeed in the end; the treasure she found down there did restore our family."

"But you still ended up locked in the Gallows."

Bethany flinched; she finished her Meade with one quick gulp, "That was my choice." She muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have stayed in Kirkwall. Maybe we could have made an honest life for ourselves outside of it, but the past is past. I'm not ashamed of the choices I made."

Justin sighed, Bethany had only been trying to help him and it seemed the only thing he could do was remind her of her of the painful past. Sometimes he wished that he could talk to her like they used to.

"Justin, I…I need to ask you a question, and I need to hear the truth."

The Warden nodded, he would answer to the best of his ability.

"What is going to happen to me?"

It was a good question. Justin had been considering it himself.

"I imagine the grey wardens will find someplace safe for you to live," he answered, "it is the least we can do for your help on this mission."

"Will I have to join you? The Grey Wardens I mean."

Justin's eyebrow went up at the question, "Does the thought of that scare you?"

"I mean no offense," Bethany said sheepishly, "but after seeing what happened to Serene. I don't know if I would want such a life for myself."

"I won't lie Betts; you have the potential to be a great Grey Warden. You're strong, powerful, and you understand the value of protecting others, but… if you do not wish to join I won't force the issue. I promised your father a long time ago that I would watch over you. I intend to honor that promise."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as frightening as it was to face the future alone. She was glad to hear that Justin would not force her to spend the rest of her days fighting darkspawn.

"I know the world needs Grey Wardens," she admitted, "should I feel ashamed that I don't want to make that sacrifice."

Justin snorted, "You are no fool Betts, and from what I have seen you know more than a little about self-sacrifice, Wardens pay a heavy price becoming what we are. I don't blame you for not wanting to pay it."

She took the compliment for what it was.

"So…um…what about you?" she asked.

He tilted his head curiously, "What about me?"

"Are you ashamed about the choices you made? Becoming a Grey Warden for instance?"

Justin snorted, "That was not entirely my choice."

She gave him a curious look as the bartender brought them both fresh drinks. Justin looked uncomfortable, as if he was trying to decide how best to answer her question.

"Let's just say Betts that I wasn't standing outside the nearest Warden outpost screaming 'pick me, pick me' when I was recruited."

"So what happened?"

He ran his hand through his hair, to this day he was not entirely proud of the circumstances of what happened, and if anyone other than Bethany had asked he would probably told them to mind their own business, but since it was her…

"I killed three Grey Wardens Betts. That is why I'm here."

"I'm sorry? What?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he took a deep pull on his pint before continuing, "Seven months ago I was a raider on the Waking Sea. I wasn't overly happy with the choices I had made in my life, but they were at least mine. I accepted long ago that I would live a short and merry life, and I had always figured I would die at sea. That one day my body would slip below the waves and that would be the end of it. I had come to love the seas; to end my life beneath the waves seemed the most perfect end for it all."

Bethany listened intently; never before had she heard such passion in Justin's voice. Usually his emotions were always tied up in his duty to them or the order. It was nice to see that there was more to him than that.

"Then one morning we sight a military transport on the horizon. Lightly armed, clearly built for speed, it was flying no flag so we assumed that it was some mercenary company on their way to some job. We had encountered such groups before and were usually able to barter payment out of them with little or no fuss. This time it was different, "Justin's eyes turned cold and grim, "This time we had encountered a ship crewed by Grey Wardens."

"Oh Maker," Bethany gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"We might have avoided trouble entirely, but one of my crew decided to get fresh with one of the female wardens. The man died quick, and then we were all in a fight for our lives. We outnumbered the wardens three to one easily. I lost half my crew, they lost only three, all of which were killed by me."

He shook his head, after his joining he had wondered if it would have been better if he had died aboard that ship.

"The Wardens were well within their rights to kill us all and dump what was left in the sea. They also could have hauled our asses back to port and let the Magistrates of Nevarra hang us all for piracy. Much to my surprise the Warden Commander a dwarf named Torrik had other ideas. "

"I can offer you a chance bilge rat' the commander had said. ' You say yes, your crew can go free.' I could not believe it Betts. 'You would let us go' I asked, he shook his head telling me he would let my crew go. I had cost him three Grey Wardens. He preferred that it be only two."

"You…You sacrificed yourself for your men?" Bethany sounded surprised.

"I was trying to save my own ass," Justin snorted, "I figured a chance at life was better than no chance, and I figured I could escape and rejoin my crew later." He shook his head at his younger self's naivety, "I did not know, could not even imagine then what the joining entailed. Being a warden…it …it gets in your blood. After that there is no escape." Justin downed his ale with a single gulp, "Lucky me huh."

She placed a warm hand on his, "I think you are selling yourself short, you could have easily said no, and the wardens might have taken you anyway. They might have killed your men and you would likely still be here. No you were quite brave for taking that deal."

He found himself blushing a little at the warmth and admiration in her voice. It had been a long time since someone had complimented him on anything.

"Plus I fear I'm a little bias," she admitted, "It…it is good to know that at least someone from Lothering came through alright. I…I'm glad we met again Justin, I've missed you."

"I…" Justin wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this, part of him was terrified by what she was saying, while the other part was leaping for joy, "You can count on me Betts. I…I will see you through this. Plus I think I know a way you can be safe when all this is done. The Wardens are always looking for skilled people to train our troops. A senior enchanter would be a welcome addition to that."

"But the chantry?" she asked.

"You will find that Wardens are a bit of a closed community. We look after our friends. Believe me I think someone with your skills would be quite safe, and plus you would get to be a teacher again. Wardens may not be the students you are used to, but I think you have plenty to offer us."

Bethany considered his offer. Teach Grey Wardens, such a thing could be useful to Thedas, and it would be nice to be surrounded by warriors that even the Templars respect.

She found herself smiling.

"Shall we drink to the future then?" she asked raising her glass.

"Might as well," he agreed.

Their empty drinks were replaced with fresh ones. They both raised there glasses.

"To the Grey Wardens," Bethany offered.

"No," Justin corrected her, "to freedom, and safety for the rest of your days."

"I'll drink to that," she giggled.

Their glasses came together, for just a moment the future seemed a little brighter, and full of sunshine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Morning

The first rays of the morning sun kissed Bethany's face, its warmth bringing her back from the fade. Sunrise, maker how she had missed it, for seven years she had been housed in the north tower of the Gallows. The morning sun never reaching her eyes, back then the simple task of survival had been enough, now…

Now I have other concerns don't I, just not right now.

She could hear birds singing merrily outside the window, as the sounds of the village also entered her mind. Life began for yet another day in Harper's Ford.

She snuggled deeper into the sheets of the "oh so" comfortable bed, they were so soft, and they smelled wonderful, a blend of leather and the sea. It was one of things she still missed about Kirkwall. That smell, the salty smell of the sea during the summer months had often comforted her in her darkest days in the Gallows.

She realized that she should get up, at least before Merrill and Serene kicked her to wake her up. Of course they would likely be kinder than Justin, he might…

_Um wait a moment_.

Bethany did not really remember going to bed last night. Plus, Ser Bradley and Merrill had both agreed to stay and keep watch over Serene, and if they were not here then…

_Oh Maker!_

"Good Morning." A male voice said warmly.

Bethany sat up, and immediately wished she hadn't, a headache exploded into full screaming life. She moaned as she put a hand to her head. She guessed this was what a hangover felt like, her first to be honest.

It was then that she began to notice the little details about her surroundings. First she was in Justin's room, laying in his bed. Second, Justin was standing before a small mirror shaving the stubble from his face. Third, he was naked from the waist up, water dripping tantalizingly down his bare back making her mouth go dry and her stomach flutter, and forth and most important she was in her small clothes wearing only one of his shirts as a nightgown, and poorly buttoned from which she could see, at least she knew where that lovely sea smell had originated.

_Oh Maker, what did I do last night._

Justin paused to consider his work in the mirror, finding it satisfactory he turned to face her. He sat a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed.

She pulled her bare legs up to her chest self-consciously, pulling a blanket over them. She racked her brain trying to remember what had happened last night. For his part Justin was being respectful not staring at her too much.

Thank goodness.

Finally she worked up some courage, "um Justin?"

"Yes Betts," said sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Um… uh, we…"

"Yes?" he asked quizzically.

"We didn't …um…you know."

"What!" the warden's eyes widened, his mind finally making the connection, "Oh no. No Betts we didn't you know. I'm sorry. You don't think I would...take advantage…I wouldn't I swear!"

Bethany fought a sigh of relief, for the moment there she thought she had made a very big mistake.

"You were pretty drunk last night," he babbled, his cheeks the color of fresh apples, "I…well I…probably should have warned you how that honey mead can sneak up on you. Well when it came time for bed you asked if you could stay here not wanting to disturb Serene and all. So I brought you up here, you asked to borrow a shirt, and I helped you get ready for bed, but I was a perfect gentleman I assure you. I kept these," he said wiggling his hands, "To myself."

"That's… good," she said trying very hard not to gawk at his bare chest, color filling her cheeks, Maker the others are going to think I am such a tart. _Stop staring damn you just stop_.

Justin shifted uncomfortably, walking over to his pack to dig out another shirt. Bethany's head and her body were at war. She felt a surge of …disappointment when Justin put a new shirt over his head. It was strange, the night she had patched his shoulder, she did not remember him looking like _that_. He was so big and…She knew she should look away but…

Maker what is wrong with me. I'm not usually like this.

A knock at the door caused Bethany to squeal in panic and dive beneath the covers.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here." She whispered.

"Okay," he answered in a quiet voice, pausing to cover one cream colored leg that had become uncovered when she dove for cover.

"Thank you," she murmured from beneath the covers.

Justin rose and went to the door. Bethany could hear Merrill giving him a full report of her night watching Serene. The elven bard had slept heavy pretty much all night, and had only awakened a few minutes ago. Ser Bradley was watching her now. Wren had stopped by to check on her just before sun up and was now downstairs. Colo had been up all night and was likely going to try to catch a quick nap. She did not know where Bethany was.

Justin assured the nervous Dalish that Bethany was quite safe, and that she had left to get some supplies early this morning. He promised he would track her down and they would be down for breakfast shortly, after he talked to Serene of course.

Merrill nodded and headed down to join Wren in the tavern. Sighing Justin turned to the bed and its hiding occupant.

"I'll give you time to get dressed, before letting Colo come up. You should probably slip out the back and come in from the front. We don't want the other talking yes?"

"Uh huh,"

Her hand emerged from beneath the covers, she held it out to seal the deal, but once again Justin surprised her. Rather than shaking it, he chastely kissed her knuckle, sending a wave of excitement up her arm. _Oh Maker._

"See you downstairs," he murmured.

She heard the door open and close, she found herself looking at the offending hand. Why did he do that? It made no sense…unless.

Bethany did not like "unless." She tried to bring Sebastian's handsome face to her mind, but she found that it kept turning into the face of a certain Grey Warden.

"Oh My." She murmured a hint of a smile playing across her lips.

She was in serious trouble.

IOI

Justin had done nothing wrong. He had offered his bed to his best friend's sister for the night nothing more, and had even supplied her with a proper night shirt. Anyone else might have taken advantage of the situation, but not him. Malcolm's daughter was safe and sound under his care. He had been a perfect gentleman.

Okay maybe not a perfect gentleman.

Bethany he had discovered was a very friendly drunk. She had giggled the entire way up to his room, and had almost fallen twice; he of course had caught her both times. The second time she had ended up with her arms around his neck, her head pressed against his shoulder.

"MMM," she had murmured happily, "you smell soooo nice."

Maker she was making this so hard…difficult…I mean difficult!

He did not think she was teasing him like this on purpose. Bethany never seemed the type.

When it came time to help he into bed that had been another challenge, he had only barely been able to contain his arousal as she stripped off her robes and slipped into one of his old shirts. He had tried to keep his hands from getting too personal, but her skin was just so soft, and her breath so warm against his neck.

The beast had purred the entire time, Torrik had warned him about this too. A berserker's feelings were always close to the surface, so when you were enraged there was no limit to the damage you could cause, but if you were aroused…

Desire without fear or doubt, he had managed to contain it barely. Fortunately Bethany herself had given him something else to focus on besides how much he had wanted her, or rather the Templars had.

He had caught a glimpse of her bare back, and the scars that had been left there. The welts were well healed, but it was clear that someone had made sure no healing magic could be used.

Blighted Templars.

Justin found himself standing in front of Serene's room, he promised himself he would not take out what he had seen on Ser Bradley. Bethany had told him that Bradley had never hurt her and he believed her.

That is when he heard the moaning.

_Funny Merrill had said Serene was awake_.

"Ohhhh Bradley." An Orlesian voice groaned from behind the door.

Justin rolled his eyes, _Maker help us all._

Justin pounded loudly on the door, "Serene," he called sweetly.

The sound of Orlesian curses and armored feet hitting the floor brought an amused smile to the young warden's face. Okay that was mean, but Justin was just in that kind of mood right now.

The door opened, Ser Bradley left excusing himself quickly. Apparently Justin had come along before things could get really interesting. He sauntered into the room, Serene was sitting up in bed glaring daggers at him, he ignored the bite marks on her neck and shoulders. Guess the Templar wanted Elf, Orlesian style for breakfast. He thought about mentioning that, but held his tongue. What she did with the Templar was her business.

"I hate you right now ser." The elf said pouting.

"With good reason I should think," he shrugged.

The elf's glare became even colder, if that was even possible.

"I take it you are feeling better?" he asked.

The elf fidgeted," I…I feel… different," she admitted, "my skin feels warmer, and there is this buzzing in the back of my head. Is that normal?"

Justin nodded, it was a feeling he knew well.

"I…can't believe I'm alive," the bard admitted, "after everything you said about the joining. I thought I was a goner."

"You would not have been chosen if Stroud had not thought you would survive sister."

"I'm just so grateful to be alive right now." She hugged her arms a single joyful tear rolling down her cheek, "When I woke up and saw Bradley I," Serene blushed, "I wanted to share just how grateful I was…Do you know what that it like?"

Justin nodded.

The elf was in for some dark days ahead, but she had people looking out for her. Justin hoped she was ready to face the challenges all grey wardens faced.

"Take some time," he ordered, "We're going to have some breakfast and meet back here to discuss strategy."

"We have a target?" she asked.

"Yes," he said giving her a wolfish grin, "Not as soft as I would have preferred, but it will get the Templar's attention. You game?"

"Always Ser." She said smiling cruelly.

"Then there is one last part to your joining," Justin said holding out a small crystalline pendant to the elf.

She regarded it curiously, the strange necklace made her newly tainted blood hum.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A reminder of all those who never made it this far," He said solemnly, reaching into his shirt he pulled out one of his own.

Nodding the elf put it around her neck.

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens Serene." Justin said placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

IOI

Wren had staggered into the _Ogre's Fall_ just before sun up. Any good mood he had experienced the night before was gone. The bar maid had been pretty, and very accommodating. It had been a lovely evening, and once their pleasures had been sated the girl had left him to sleep in peace.

AS his spirit entered the fade, he found himself in Llomerryn. Isabela had been waiting for him, this was the day he convinced her to share a picnic with him. It had been one of the last happy times before he had ruined it by proposing. He intended to enjoy this dream to the fullest, just as he had enjoyed the real thing.

The dream had just been getting to the good part when he felt the presence of another. Usually his night time world was closed off to others. He was powerful enough to block the entrance of random demons, but this was no random demon.

His mother had wanted to talk.

He felt his spirit be yanked painfully into the raw fade, and there she was; her armored form had not changed since he had last seen her in Llomerryn, he was just about to complain about her treatment of him when her clawed fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Hello dear boy," she sneered, "I wonder do you enjoy disappointing me."

Wren had tried to explain, but she tightened her grip around his neck, spots danced before his eyes.

"Mother please." He croaked.

Her cold gaze fell on him. He wondered if this was it, would she decide that his time was done, but then just as it had begun, he could breathe again.

"What have I done now." He coughed, "I tracked down Justin again just like you asked, and now we have saved the woman. What more do you want?"

"Oh I want many things dear boy," she answered smirking, "like children who will do what there told. I did not want the missionary's son anywhere near the Templar, and now you and these others try to draw him here. Why?"

"I tried to get him to come back to the sea, but he is obsessed, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I suppose you must now live with your mistake," she shrugged, "You must now stay with him and make sure that he succeeds."

"Is that all?" he quipped.

Her gauntlet struck him across the jaw, making it click; he glared hatefully at the old crone.

"So much like your sister," she hissed, "never listening when mother tries to teach you a valuable lesson."

"How is dear sister? Have you found her yet and the boy?"

His Mother sneered, "They don't matter now. Whatever happens, you will keep your _friend _safe, the girl too if you can manage it."

"What of the others?" he asked.

"Sacrifices are always needed dear boy," Mother said with a shrug.

Wren's smile turned cruel, almost as cruel as hers. He knew one Templar he would not mind sacrificing.

He felt himself falling, and woke in the bed he shared with the barmaid earlier that evening.

He rose and went to the vanity mirror in the corner. His throat was bruised as was his jaw.

_Thank you Mother_ he thought to himself.

He shook his head, regarding the face he saw in the mirror. The older he got the more he looked like that vicious old bitch. For about the hundredth time in his life he thought about plucking the medallion she had given him so long ago off. Let her try to find him without her little trinket.

_But then you shall never gain access to all my powers boy. Think about that_.

He cursed under his breath, damn you Mother.

He readied himself the best he could; it would not do if his friends asked too many questions about his injuries.

One day he would be out from her thumb, one day.

It is with that thought that Wren, the son of Flemeth went back out into the world again.

IOI

It was after breakfast when the group had assembled, a map of Ferelden was spread out before them on the room's sole table. Justin looked at his allies, they seemed ready. Bethany was still a little uncomfortable with him after last night, but he hoped that that would pass with time. Merrill and Colo sat in the corner conferring quietly together. Bradley and Serene sat to together pretending not to be a couple, they were barely touching, but it was clear they had crossed a threshold. Wren leaned against the back wall, his night with the barmaid had taken more out of him than Justin would have expected.

"Friends," he began, "we have reached the point that our real work is about to begin. From this point on, we become the hunters. The Commander of the Grey here in Ferelden has identified several target of opportunity for us. The plan is simple, we journey to these places, and cause as many problems for Delance as we can. Eventually he will have to come himself to deal with us. We draw him away from his center of power, and in a place of our choosing we deal with him permanently."

"So where do we go first Captain?" Wren asked.

"Here," he said driving a dagger in to the map of Ferelden sitting on the desk.

They all regarded the map; looks of surprise and curiosity were drawn to the tip of the blade.

It was a most treacherous destination. Compared to the blightlands this place would be far more dangerous. Many a plot had ensnared the city on the map. They would have to be cautious if they were to survive.

They had found their first target.

Orzammar.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Road to Orzammar

"I thought I might find you here."

Ser Bradley looked up from his prayers to see Justin standing behind him. The chantry in Harper's Ford was not large, only big enough to fit about twenty of the fateful at a time. The icon of Andraste took up the entire back wall.

It never hurt to have a little faith on your side.

Justin glanced around in distaste; he had spent far too much time in places like this as a boy. Usually to be disciplined, Elder Miriam and Ser Bryant loved to force him to write lines or to scrub pots when he did something wrong.

After a while he learned that it was better to just not get caught.

Bradley was kneeling before the statue; he had come here before they left to ask for a little grace to bless their journey to the dwarven city. The Maker had smiled on them so far, he had protected them from the darkspawn, saw them safely to the village, and most important of all in Bradley's mind, he had not taken Serene from them.

Serene.

The beautiful elf had bewitched him; he had never understood the appeal of elven women in the blooming rose until now. Their beauty their grace, and in Serene's case her wisdom and strength.

Yes he had a lot to thank the Maker for this day.

Finishing his prayers the young Templar rose, turning to face the Warden Commander. Justin stood before the holy brazier, he ran his hand through the holy flame, symbolizing the cleansing that their prophet had gone through over a thousand years ago, then bowed his own head in prayer.

Bradley was shocked, he never figured the former pirate for being a religious man.

"Don't look so shocked Templar," Justin snorted, "Given my upbringing it is kind of hard to forget the Maker, regardless of the things I have done."

"I'm sorry Ser Justin, I…I just never figured you for one of the righteous."

"Good, because I'm not," Justin chuckled, "and it is just Justin, Warden, or Commander if you are feeling official. As for my faith well, I've just never been able to purge myself completely of the Chantry's influence. My Father was an Andrastian Missionary, and he had two great loves my Mother and our Prophet," Justin's eyes turned distant and sad, "My Mother died bringing me into this world. In my Father's eyes it was my first sin, he turned his back on me and my older sister then, leaving us with the chantry for months at a time. I always wondered as a child if Andraste preached compassion and mercy; then why did my father have none for me. Fortunately Bethany's Father was kind enough to teach me the things that my Father was unwilling to. I'll always be grateful to him."

"I…I am sorry Warden." Bradley offered, "Is your family still…"

"I don't know," the Warden admitted, "My sister Ursula fled into the Chantry, turning to the Maker for his protection. My Father was always going into the Korcari Wilds, trying to convert the Wilders there. Was he there when the Blight began? I know not?" Justin snorted, "Maker I don't know why I even told you this…maybe I'm fishing for pity on some level, poor unfortunate sinner that I am."

The Templar chuckled, if the commander only knew.

"You are not alone in that boat Warden," Bradley sighed, if the Commander could be so honest with him than he could be equally honest, "My mother was a prostitute in Kirkwall, I don't know who my Father was. I joined the chantry looking for a better life. Instead I found myself under the command of a mad woman who viewed all mages as monsters and would have dragged all of us down into the darkest of pits to feed her own vanity."

Justin pursed his lips; suddenly he did not dislike the Templar as much as he had before.

"Um…you won't tell Serene about my history will you?" the Templar asked nervously.

The Warden snorted at that, "Are you kidding? She will probably think you're even more irresistible if I did, and to be honest, I don't need her shooting anymore doe-eyed looks in your direction."

Bradley laughed, he had never thought of that.

"Finish your prayers Templar," Justin said turning for the doors, "We leave in the hour."

Bradley nodded, but remembered something that had been bothering him, "Justin, about Serene."

The Warden paused, tilting his head curiously, "What about Serene?"

"After this morning…" the Templar blushed, part of the reason he had come in here was to ask for forgiveness for those acts, "Serene seems a little distant with me. Did…Did I do something wrong?"

Justin considered his words, "Give her time Bradley. She has been through a lot in the last few days. The joining is not an easy thing to go through."

The Templar nodded that made sense. The door slammed behind the warden as he exited, Bradley stayed only a moment longer, lighting a candle and offering another quick prayer to the Prophet and their Maker.

In Orzammar, they would likely need it.

IOI

_The darkness was suffocating._

_Nolah struggled against it, Maker help her she could not breathe. She was encased in rock, she could not see, hear, or move. It felt like the weight of the world was being pressed down on her. _

_She wanted to scream, but there was no air, panic filled her, she had to get out of here she had to._

_She felt like that helpless little girl in the Alienage again, poor, lost, and starving. Her Mother had brought her to the market district every day after Father had gotten sick. It was there that she would sing. Her six year old voice would draw pity from the nobles and merchants, and they would give her mother coin, coin for medicine for father, and food to feed her four brothers and sisters._

_Then one day an old bard named Benoit would hear her singing and her whole life would change._

_She sang now, sang against the darkness, but the song was not the chant of light or the bittersweet songs she had heard in the alienage._

**It was their song. **

_Nolah could feel them digging above her, drawn to her voice. Her slaves would free her, those soulless husks that had once been men. Oh how she longed to feel the breeze on her face again. To feel it whistle through her scales, to stretch her wings and take to the heavens. _

_To burn the mortal races to a cinder._

_She longed to taste blood again, to see her armies sweep over the lands. The world would pay for her imprisonment. She would…_

_No. No. These weren't her thoughts! Get out of my head, get out! _

_The song raced through her blood._

_No. Maker help me. No. No._

"**Nooooo!"**

She sat up, gasping for breath, sweat beading her face. Maker help her.

She was in the back of the cart lying in her bed of straw. It wasn't the beds in _the Ogre's Fall, _but she had slept in worse places. Colo had offered to let her share a tent with Ser Bradley, but she had declined. She doubted that the young knight needed to hear her scream herself awake every morning.

The first few nights after her joining had been normal, her rest had been dreamless. Then the nightmares had begun in earnest, and they showed no sign of stopping.

The song slowly receded; her tainted blood cooling as she slowly regained control of herself.

She took a deep breath, finding her center again.

Not a scared little girl, she was a grown woman now.

Not a dragon, she was an elf, a bard, and now a grey warden.

She was not Nolah anymore, Nolah was dead, she had been weak.

She was Serene, she would always be Serene.

The elven bard had feared her scream had woken the whole camp, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed. The fire had burned down to embers she could see the sleeping forms of Merrill and Justin near the fire. The others were likely asleep in their tents.

She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Dragons or Darkspawn?"

The voice had shocked her. Maker how was anyone that big so quiet. Colo had approached her without even a sound. "What?" she asked.

"Your dream, dragons or darkspawn?" the Antivan repeated.

"Dragon," she answered, "I…I…think I was the dragon. I was …singing."

"That is all the old gods can do now." Colo said shaking his head, "at least until the spawn find them. Then they become archdemons. That is when we have a fight on our hands."

Serene shuddered, Maker what had the wardens turned her into. She looked at the large warrior; even in the darkness she could see the sympathy in his eyes. Was this who she truly was now? Maker, how would she survive?

"Am I going mad Colo?"

"No more than the rest of us sister." He shrugged.

She hugged herself, somehow that really wasn't very reassuring.

Colo left her in peace then, the only sound being the pounding of her heart and the humming in her blood.

There would be no more sleep tonight, not for Serene. They were still a week from Orzammar, but they needed to be tricky. Yesterday evening, Justin had sent her on ahead to scout the road for Templars. A group of about twenty of them had set up a checkpoint on the old imperial highway leading west. If these Templars were Exaltednists they might have a fight coming. Thought Wren insisted his plan would work, tomorrow they would reach the checkpoint.

Tomorrow they would try to breach it.

She did not entirely trust Wren's plan involving Bethany, but if they were to reach the dwarves there was no other option.

She realized that she should try to get back to sleep, but the song would not let her. That and the gnawing hunger in her stomach, Maker she felt like a bottomless pit now, it was embarrassing.

She had been avoiding Bradley for most of this week. She felt wrong; she was starting to sense the taint in the air. How could she dare to pursue such a good a righteous man when she was slowly turning into a monster?

_Don't focus on that now. There is the mission and nothing else. You can figure out your feelings for Bradley when you are safely in Orzammar_.

If they made it past those Templars tomorrow.

Serene sighed, one thing was certain, in this most uncertain world she now found herself.

Things were about to get interesting.

IOI

"Halt, in the name of the Chantry!"

Bradley swallowed hard. They were here. Now they would see if the disguises were worth the price they had paid. Well the others disguises at least, he was still in his Templar armor. The plan hinged on him convincing his fellows all was well.

_No pressure. No pressure at all._

He counted twelve Templars standing before a cart that had been drawn across the road. There was a small area of trees nearby; he guessed the rest were hiding in there. He glanced at Bethany, her face hidden by the hood of a heavy plain robe and a blonde wig, compliments of Serene. She gave him a curt nod, it was time.

He rode forward to greet his "brothers" the others stayed behind; they certainly looked like a motley group, a Tevinter mage with his two elven servant girls, two warriors in heavy plate marching at his side. Bethany stayed close to Bradley as a good servant should.

He rode up to the lieutenant, the dark skinned warrior that had ordered them to stop. He put on his best cruel smirk, time to be convincing.

"Hello brothers." He drawled, "Is there a problem?"

The other Templar's eyes narrowed, regarding the group behind him, "State your business here?"

"I am Ser Hadley," Bradley said with a cruel smirk, "and I am escorting a Tevinter representative, to the circle tower on Lake Calenhad," he said motioning to Wren, "some kind of magical exchange."

"I see," the lieutenant said suspiciously, "I assume you have papers?"

"Of course," Bradley replied, he motioned for Bethany to ride forward, "Leandra, please give this man our orders."

The mage left the group, Bradley could see Justin tense, he had not liked this plan at all. He glanced at Wren who shot him a reassuring look. The orders were complimence of one of Wren's contacts in the Independent Mage's Collective, as were Bethany's new robes. They had cost good coin, now they would see if it was worth it.

"It is all here serah," Bethany said in a flat monotone, her lifeless brown eyes staring out at the Templar.

The lieutenant reached up and pulled off her hood, revealing a blonde haired young woman, a sunburst brand decorating her forehead.

"A tranquil," the officer hissed.

"Yes," Bradley replied, "I find they make excellent assistants. "

Bethany had been a little nervous about this part. It had probably felt like she was living in her worst nightmare. The Brand was just make- up with a little bit of skin irritation thanks to some herbs that Wren had with him. The slackness of her face and the monotone sound in her voice, were the result of a spell that Wren had cast this morning. It is not permanent he assured her, and as soon as the Templars see your brand and hear your voice they will immediately ignore you.

The lieutenant gave a shudder of disgust, "I don't know how you can travel with such a creature."

"I assure you she is quite useful," Bradley said leaning in close to whisper conspiratorially, _think like Hadley _"plus she has other uses and she has no emotion to bother her after the deed is done if you catch my meaning."

"I'll take your word for it." The officer said with a dark chuckle.

"I am content in my role." Bethany said in that empty voice of hers.

A few Templars approached the cart. If they decided to do a proper search the group might be in trouble. Fortunately Serene made sure they were thinking of anything but that. The bard was wearing her servant's tunic unbuttoned at the top, so when she stepped before one of the Templars and they looked down on her, they got a generous view of her cleavage. Between that, and the shy I am an innocent act, the Templars seemed sufficiently distracted.

Bradley fought the urge to lash out when one of them grabbed her behind; she gave a terrified squeal and hid behind Colo. No need to get angry he tried to assure himself, it was just an act. Maker knows had the elf wanted to she could have mopped the floor with the lout.

"You don't sound like a dog lord?" the officer said handing the orders back to Bethany, "Where were you stationed brother?"

"Kirkwall." Bradley replied.

"Then you have seen him." The officer's voice became almost childlike with awe, "the Knight Commander I mean. Is…is he everything we hoped for?"

Bradley wasn't sure how to answer that so he decided to wing it, "His glory is brighter than the sun."

The officer smiled, "And he stood in the light and drew the darkness to him, and in that moment, the world fell to the fateful."

What was that? That wasn't the chant of light?

"It is from the canticle of liberation," the lieutenant said a fanatical gleam in his eye "Is it not glorious!"

"Glorious." Bradley agreed putting reverence into his voice, getting into character he responded how Hadley would have, "Hail Delance." He purred.

"**Hail Delance**!" The Templars answered their hands snapping to their hearts.

Fanatics. Heretics. Bradley was sickened.

The search was just a formality after that; he was a believer one of the faithful. They had nothing to fear, just a boy and his pet tranquil.

The Templars pulled there cart out of the road, the group would be allowed to continue.

Praise Andraste, Bradley thought to himself.

Whatever happened, the Knight-Commander had to be stopped, before this heresy spread any farther throughout the order.

Hopefully Orzammar would be the first step.

They should arrive at the dwarven kingdom before the week was out.

Then the real work would begin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Special thanks to pintsizedpsyhco for keeping me motivated. Heading to Orzammar next chapter. Enjoy twenty three.**

Chapter 23

Dog Days

"Is everyone alright?"

Bethany turned to face Justin; the air was thick with smoke and the smell of burning fur. They were still about four days journey from Gherlen's Pass. Once they reached that it would be only a matter of hours before they reached the gates of Orzammar. She had to admit to a bit of childlike excitement, Orzammar one of only two surviving dwarven cities. She had read several books about the place during her time in the circle and she was interested to see it for herself.

Provided they make it there in one piece.

Since their encounter with the Templars three days ago they had seen no more. Everyone but Serene and Merrill remained in their respected disguises. The two elves had elected to change back into their warden armor since they had passed the Circle tower of Kinloch Hold. It was unlikely anyone would believe the orders Wren had purchased since they were now heading away from the tower. So defense now took precedence.

Bethany wished that she could change to; even wearing tranquil robes were enough to give her nightmare.

Her voice and face had finally returned to normal, thank the Maker. Wren assured her should they need to pick up the charade again, it would only take a moment to restore her false tranquility. She prayed that after they had reached their destination that she would never have to see her this way ever again.

One by one the others called out affirmatives they were fine. The ambush had taken them completely by surprise.

"Damn it!"

"Birdie?" Justin asked.

The healer crawled out from underneath the burned carcass of what had once been a Mabari War hound. He was covered in fur and blood, his blue eyes flashed with irritation. "Damn it." He repeated.

"Birdie are you well?"

"I'm fine captain," the mage replied, holding up a torn sleeve, "Blighted mongrels ruined my favorite shirt. Feral Mabari," Wren groused angrily, "shouldn't there be some kind of warning posted for travelers about such things."

Bethany tended to agree.

"Commander! Look what I found."

Justin turned to face Colo who was holding a ruined road sign; it had been dragged down into the ditch where the Mabari had been waiting.

"What's it say," Wren asked.

"Warning feral dogs," the Antivan chuckled.

Everyone had to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up inside of them, everyone except for Wren anyway.

"What a wonderful place for it too," Wren complained, "I love being back in Ferelden. You know, a dog should never be smart enough to set up such a clever ambush."

Bethany was tempted to agree.

"Colo!"

Merrill's frightened squeak was enough to draw everyone's attention. The Dalish was on her back her staff just out of reach, one of the dogs had tackled her, she had ended up having to use her dagger to save herself. As she crawled out from beneath the dead animal a shadow fell over her. Ser Bradley stood over her, his sword drawn and smeared with fresh blood. He looked down at the frightened Dalish.

The air became tense, was Bradley planning to betray them now, had he thought that he could kill Merrill in the middle of battle and it would go unnoticed.

"Bradley," Serene's voice was a plea. Justin and Colo's hands tensed on their weapons.

The Templar planted his blade into the earth and offered the Dalish a hand up.

"Mistress Merrill," he said politely.

The Dalish took it and was pulled to her feet, "Oh, you're so kind," she said wringing her hands nervously, "Stop shaking Merrill," she mumbled to herself as the Templar turned to check on Serene.

Bethany breathed a sigh of relief. Justin shook his head. She could see that he was not entirely over his concern of Bradley being some Delance plant.

Bethany did not believe that. They had been on the road together almost a month now with no signs of betrayal, but she could not fault his fear.

I_f Mari had been a little more watchful of Anders near the end, maybe he would never have been able to blow up the Chantry…_

…_and maybe Marian would not have had to kill the man she had loved._

One to suffer the other to sacrifice: that had been what the witch had told her. Well, Mari had certainly suffered; Bethany would have given anything to ease her sister's pain.

The sound of whining drew her attention, she turned looking for the source, slowly she began to walk. She came to a stop in front of an old rotted out tree, the whining was coming from here.

"Betts, what is the matter?" Justin asked.

She looked inside the ruined log; she could see a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness, the whimpering increased as the source backed away from her.

"Hey" she whispered, her tones low and soothing, "it is alright no one is going to hurt you."

"Bethany?"

"I'm fine Justin, just be quiet for a moment."

The small creature growled once before going back to whimpering. She continued to whisper soothing words to the terrified little creature. She held out her hand to it, if it was what she thought it was, she hoped that this act would calm the poor thing.

The others joined her, a curious look on their faces.

"Ooh, what did you find?" Merrill asked.

Finally, the animal began to emerge from its hiding place; it crawled on all fours, barely able to fit in its hiding place.

"Oh wonderful," Wren groused, "another dog."

It was a small mabari, just a pup really. Its course caramel colored fur was dirty and matted. Huge brown eyes stared pitifully into Bethany's. It's whimper speaking of many sorrows.

Serene gave the creature a pitying look, "oh the poor thing."

"Poor thing," Wren scoffed, "Its pack nearly tore my arm off and it is a poor thing?"

"A runt I suppose," Justin said dispassionately, "It was probably abandoned by the others."

"Oh no," Merrill lamented, "We…we probably just killed its parents didn't we? How horrible."

"What is one more?" Wren said an arcane bolt forming in his hand.

"Don't you dare!" Serene said stepping in front of the mage, her red eyes bright with outrage, "I won't let you kill a defenseless puppy."

"Better than letting it starve." Wren shrugged, "Tis a mercy, believe me."

Bethany could not believe what she was hearing.

"Birdie has a point girls," Justin shrugged, the healer sneered at them.

The puppy licked Bethany's hand, and she gently stroked its head. Finally, it emerged from its hiding place, shivering it leaned against Bethany for warmth.

"Justin, please don't kill her." Bethany pleaded.

"Her?"

"Yes, her Wren," Bethany said defensively, "she is female."

"Betts."

"Justin," she said letting steel come into her voice, "a mabari would be a valuable weapon, yes? They grow quick, and fierce. Let me take care of her."

"Oh, can we keep her." Merrill perked up at the suggestion, she turned to their commander, just starting to bounce excitedly, "Please Justin, can we?"

Bethany, Serene, Merrill, and the pup all looked at Justin with the most pitiful look, he felt his heart wrench. Maker this was blackmail, it wasn't fair.

"When did I turn into the father figure for this group." He exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Because you take care of us," Serene said with a pouty face, "We're all one big happy family, no? Colo is the big brother; Merrill is the annoying little sister…"

"What." The Dalish exclaimed.

"Wren is the creepy uncle no one likes…"

"Hey now." The healer snarled.

"…and I am the adorable sister that everyone loves." The elf finished striking a quick pose.

Justin chuckled, "So what does that make Ser Bradley."

The bard did not have an answer for that," Well um… he is…"

The Templar turned bright red.

"Incest." Wren coughed into his hand, bringing a glare from both Templar and Bard.

Bethany was fighting a fit of giggles, the pup licked her face.

Finally, Justin relented.

"Okay the little one comes, but she has to start earning her keep as soon as she is big enough."

Bethany jumped up and hugged him with a delighted squeal. The Warden was a little shocked. After their little interlude in Harper's Ford, she had been afraid to get that close to him. The Mabari barked happily and wagged its stubby tail so hard its hind quarter vibrated.

Bethany caught just a hint of a smile on Justin's face; he thought the pup was cute to.

"Come on then," she said to the dog, "up into the wagon."

The puppy complied without complaint.

Wren rolled his eyes, "So now we have a mangy beast to care for, wonderful."

"Betts is not wrong Birdie," Justin said trying to sooth his annoyed friend, "a mabari is a good weapon to have on one's side."

The healer shook his head, but said nothing, just another mouth to feed.

IOI

It was dark by the time they came to the mouth of Gherlen's Pass, and it was far colder here than it had been in the northern bannorn, snow crunched underfoot and even fell lightly after dark. Justin had been eager to reach the city, but he had no attention of taking on the icy mountain pass in the dark.

He found himself missing the warm ocean breezes, the creaking of his ship under sail. Instead he was here about to plunge into a dwarf infested cavern.

He knew that was a harsh way of looking at it, but he was not in a very charitable mood this evening.

Bethany, Merrill, and Wren sat near the fire. Colo dozed against a pine tree. Serene slept in her cart, while Bradley rested in his tent. Bethany's new mabari, who she had loving dubbed Milady sat with her head on her new mistress's lap. They all seemed tense. Everyone seemed eager to get out of the snow, and so they would likely start out for Orzammar at first light.

He was on watch until Colo relieved him.

"What is Orzammar like Bethany?" he heard Merrill ask.

"I only know what I have read Merrill," the former circle mage responded. "A vast city built under the Frostback mountains, a place whose politics are as dangerous as any battlefield."

"Will we need nose plugs?" the Dalish asked.

Bethany blanched, confused, "Merrill why would we need nose plugs?"

"You remember what Varric used to say," the Dalish said fondly, "Daisy, Orzammar is nothing but tunnels filled with nug shit and body odor." She made her voice gruff, trying to simulate the voice of their friend.

Bethany laughed at the elf's imitation.

Justin found himself laughing to. He would have to remind Merrill not to mention that to any dwarven nobles they met tomorrow.

"I don't think we have to worry about that Merrill," she said warmly, "According to the chantry scholars, Orzammar is run according to a tight caste system with the nobles and the king at the top. Decisions are made by vote. They have also been at war with the darkspawn for over a thousand years, though they have apparently made some gains in the last few years. They also venerate the Grey Wardens, so you will be highly respected there."

"Oh, that sounds nice." The Dalish said pleasantly.

Their current King, a dwarf named Bhelen Aeducan, was apparently chosen by a grey warden during the Blight. So hopefully he will be open to our pleas regarding Knight-Commander Delance. At least that is what I can tell from what I have read."

Justin considered what she said, he hoped so to.

"Is there anything you did not read about in the circle sister?" Wren asked, his tone mocking.

"I had a lot of time on my hands in the Gallows serah," she responded coolly, "the last year alone we were only allowed out of our cells for one hour after dinner. The rest of the night we were in lock down.

"Sounds lovely," Wren scoffed, "No wonder so many in your circle turned to blood magic."

Bethany scowled, but did not deny it. Milady whimpered and licked her hand.

Justin frowned at his oldest friend, Maker what was wrong with him. He had been in an increasingly foul mood ever since they left Harper's Ford.

He tried to imagine Bethany locked in that terrible place. Mages struggling under a tightening Templar noose, Templars squeezing the mages until they broke into open rebellion.

Maker it must have been brutal.

"I'm curious sister," Wren said his voice turning sly; "given the level of stress the Templars had you and your fellows under. Your necks firmly under their boot if you will…"

"Is there a question here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I am curious if you ever par took of the forbidden. So many blood mages in your circle weren't you ever tempted to join in the fun."

Bethany's eyes widened with shock, shock that quickly turned to fury, Milady raised her head and growled at the healer in response to his question, "I never used blood magic Wren! Never! Blood magic turned our circle into a slaughterhouse. It took my mother from me. I would never use it."

Merrill shifted uncomfortably, "I think I am going to try and get some sleep," she left quickly, eager to get away before this conversation came to blows. The fact that she was a blood mage herself was irrelevant.

Justin twitched afraid he would have to step in between the two.

Wren smiled at Bethany that predator's grin of his. "So you never thought of trying to bring her back, to bring your dead brother back. Necromancy can do much you know."

Bethany gasped; her eyes became cold and dangerous. She rose, Milady stood as well growling menacingly. Fire licked at Bethany's fingers. Wren sneered at her, arcane energy glowing in his hands.

_Oh shit_, Justin thought.

"Birdie that is enough" he called out to his old friend.

The two mages glared at each other. Bethany was furious. She could hear the rage demons whispering in the back of her mind. She could kill Wren. She could roast him alive. All she had to do was let them in.

"Betts?"

_Just give in_ the voices whispered _an end to fear, and end to pain. Just let us in._

"What is best in you Betts," Justin's voice penetrated the red haze, "what is best in you, not which is most base."

_Her father's words._

Justin was there then, shaking her. Her eyes came back into focus. No I will not give in, she thought, what is best in me…

"Betts calm down; he did not mean anything by that." Justin said, and then he turned to glare at his friend, "Birdie go to the tent!"

"I was just talking Capt-"

"Now Birdie!" the Commander said coldly, not a request an order.

The healer nodded as he left, he knew better than to disobey."

"I know what necromancy can do you bastard," Bethany shouted angrily at the retreated healer, tears filling her eyes, "my mother was a victim of it."

Justin stood there, speechless.

Bethany turned to go out into the darkness. He could not let her go. His hand found her arm.

"Let me go." She hissed, Milady whimpered, as much as she wanted to serve her new mistress she could see what Justin was trying to do.

"I am sorry about that Betts. Wren was being…"

"He is lucky he is still breathing," She growled, "I…He…He doesn't…"

Tears came unbidden, how could he have said those things. It was cruel. It was evil. It was…

_It was familiar?_

Justin wrapped his arms around her. She struggled weakly, but finally surrendered. He stood there holding her. It was an old wound yes, but apparently it had not closed.

Fortunately she was not alone, Justin was here, and he would not leave her. He never would again…

…and he would die to protect her.

IOI

In his tent Wren smiled cruelly, he could hear the little circle pet sobbing, and he could also hear Justin comforting her.

_All according to Mother's plan._

He would have to endure a major tongue lashing from the Captain tomorrow, but whatever Justin had to say to him would pale in comparison to what his mother would have done had he not obeyed her orders.

_A small price to pay for immortality._

Flemeth's son sneered. He hated manipulating his best friend, but what choice did he have?

_Mother knew best_.

_A little tense huh, well next chapter we move into Bhelen's Orzammar, and soon we will introduce a new party member. See you soon._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A Poisonous Welcome

When Bethany Hawke was a little girl her father used to read to her.

It is true that that is nothing unusual, most parents read to their young children, but for Bethany it was something that only the two of them shared. Marian had been too old for stories by the time to appreciate it, and Carver always seemed to fall asleep five minutes in. So, it was in this one moment, this one magical moment that Bethany had their Father all to herself.

_The Wonders of Thedas_ had been her favorite book back then; it was a collection of stories written by travelers from all over the world, describing their visits to the most wondrous of places. The Grand Cathedral in Orlais, the tomb cities of Nevarra, even the dwarven city of Orzammar, these were places that fired a young girl's imagination. She imagined travelling one day, seeing these fantastic places with her Father exploring these wonders at his side.

Sadly that had never come to pass.

The book had been lost when she was six, abandoned when they had to flee the Templars yet again. When Bethany was old enough she began to search for a replacement copy, but in the end she had never found one. After Father died it did not seem important anymore. Then when she entered the circle, it seemed that her dreams of travelling were finished, she would die an old lonely woman in the Gallows, without ever experiencing such wonderful places for herself.

Fate it seemed had given her a reprieve.

The gates of Orzammar rose up before them, two great dwarven statues flanking the doors. Around the gates a great bazaar was being held. Humans and dwarves dickered over their various wares while an assortment of traders waited impatiently to enter the dwarven city.

Seeing them made her wish that her Father was here with them. Malcolm Hawke had never seen Orzammar in all his travels.

At least she could see it for him.

Bethany stuck close to Justin. Serene and Ser Bradley followed close behind, Colo and Merrill behind them with Wren bringing up the rear.

She shot a glance back at the healer, who gave an enigmatic smile. Maker it made her blood boil, after their argument last night she could barely look at the man without feeling an intense desire to throttle him. He had apologized of course, but it had seemed anything but sincere. Bethany did not know why Wren had sought out their little confrontation yesterday, and quite frankly she did not care.

Even the pleasure of finally getting to see Orzammar paled in comparison to her rage.

She found herself wondering how they were going to get in. The dwarves seemed very protective of their city, and she had already seen several traders be turned away. She wondered what they would do should the gate guard find their little party wanting.

It seems she had not reason to worry.

The gate guard perked up when he saw the blue and silver armor that marked their little party. Soon his voice rang out to the collection of merchants blocking their path.

"Stand aside you lot, make way for the Wardens!" the dwarf called out, "inform the guard captain, wardens entering Orzammar!"

The merchants got out of the way, not quite happy to do so, but did. Justin smirked as he marched up to the guard, nodding respectfully, he wondered if it would be possible for word to be sent to the king, that the Grey Wardens would appreciate an audience. The guard nodded promising that word would be sent, and saying that they should proceed.

The group passed without any checking of their persons, or challenging their visit. Bethany guessed what she read had been true.

Wardens were highly respected in Orzammar.

She tried to calm down, to just enjoy this one moment, but she couldn't see how…

…then she saw the great city for the first time, and in that moment her rage turned to amazement.

IOI

Ser Bradley glanced around Orzammar, he was trying to remain calm, too not seem too over eager.

He was here, he…he could almost smell the scent of dust in the air.

Lyrium…sweet wondrous lyrium.

He was in trouble now, real trouble, though he thought that in Orzammar he might be able to find the quickest way to fix that.

He had used up the last of his lyrium, even the bit he had managed to scrounge from Hadley. He was already starting to feel the effects of withdrawal. His hands shook, he was sweating, Maker save him, even his thoughts were becoming more and more confused.

He needed to stay focused.

He didn't want to tell the wardens about this, it was private, personal, Mistress Bethany likely would know, but he didn't want to inconvenience her.

No he would deal with this his own way.

IOI

What Commander Torrik had told Justin about Orzammar had done nothing to prepare him for the sight of the real thing?

The city was vast, its massive tiers glittering in the light of lakes of lava running through the stone. The high ceiling faded into night under the lights cast by the dwarven capital. Before them the great Proving Arena was lit as if for a festival.

"By the dread wolf," he heard Merrill say to Colo, "this place…it…it is huge."

Justin was hard fought to find better words himself.

Bethany stared at the massive structures with a sense of childlike wonder. He found himself wondering what she was thinking at this moment, to be standing in a place that few humans were allowed to venture.

The dwarves themselves seemed to be giving the wardens a wide birth. There were several human traders scattered around the commons, but primarily all he could see was an assortment of dwarven commoners and merchants…

…And soldiers.

He counted at least three armored companies marching towards the outskirts of the city. Troops destined for the front lines he supposed. It seems that King Bhelen was indeed serious about reclaiming their empire from the darkspawn.

Hopefully he will also understand the danger that Gaston Delance poses.

Justin could only hope.

He spotted a company of well-dressed dwarves approaching from the direction of one of the higher tiers, a royal welcoming committee? At least that is what Justin hoped it was.

"Make yourselves respectable everyone," he said smiling, "we have nobles to impress."

IOI

_Bhelen's head, Bhelen's head, all I want is to see him dead! Bhelen's head, Bhelen's head, all I want is to see him dead!_

The quiet refrain repeated over and over in Faizyl's young mind. He knew he was far from the only dwarf in Orzammar who dreamed of slaying the murdering bastard, but he was one of the few who had no political ambitions in doing so.

Faizyl simply wanted revenge.

His poor mother had passed away almost three years ago, but Faizyl knew she had died much sooner than that. The poison that she had drank had just finished the job, a job begun six years earlier with the murder of his mother's one true love, and ancestor's preserve her it was not his father.

Faizyl had until recently been considered a nobleman in Orzammar. He had been the first son of House Bemot, not that he looked much like a noble. It was rare to see Faizyl outside his fine leather studded armor. It was even rarer to see him out in public without his bow and arrows, or the strange climbing harness he had designed himself, strapped to his back. Many nobles had considered him a bit of an eccentric; others considered him straight up nug-shit crazy.

Faizyl preferred the latter.

He had spent the last three years with one goal in mind, one shining moment that he had to achieve. It would be difficult, but to Faizyl it seemed like something that was preordained by the ancestors themselves.

Faizyl was going to become a paragon.

Once that was done no one could stand in the way of his ultimate goal. He would be greater than any noble in the assembly. He would be greater than the king. On that day he would call Bhelen out. They would meet in the provings. Bhelen's arrogance would not allow him to decline. On that day Faizyl would kill the nug-humper. On that day his mother would be avenged.

Of course that had been the plan before his father had disowned him. Now Faizyl had to spend much of his time serving as a guide on deep roads excursions. The darkspawn did not scare him; they were just another bump in the road to becoming a paragon.

He knew he could do it, he had faith in himself.

_What is this now?_

The young dwarf looked down at the small party that had just entered the commons. Grey Wardens, he could tell by the color of their armor, and others too. He saw at least two mages, a Templar, and a dog if his eyes were correct from this heights, and the always were.

As an archer Faizyl's far sight was better than his near sight.

Oh and what is this, a bunch of Bhelen's lackeys playing welcoming committee. Faizyl decided to get comfortable and watch the show.

_This should be interesting_.

IOI

"Wardens welcome," the beardless dwarf leading the procession said warmly, "I am Vartag Gavorn, second to King Bhelen. As always it is a pleasure to host your order."

"I bid you greeting my lord," Justin responded, "and the stone's blessing upon your house."

Gavorn's eyes widened slightly, "a greeting of the royal court, unexpected from a surfacer."

"The Warden that recruited me was a son of Orzammar, may his ancestors keep him."

"Then the world is lessened by his lose then."

Justin smiled; Torrik had always told him that when in Orzammar it was best to lay the bullshit on pretty thick with the noble caste. It seemed his mentor had been right. Plus, he would watch this Gavorn closely; the man seemed a little too oily for his tastes.

After a series of brief introductions the Wardens and their hosts proceeded towards the diamond quarter. Bethany found her eyes drawn to the various carvings and runecraft she saw scattered throughout, her Father would have loved this place. Merrill and Serene both fidgeted uncomfortably, underneath all this rock and stone was no place for an elf. Bradley's eyes fell on the various soldiers marching through the commons.

Unless Bethany was wrong most of the fighters she had seen all had branded faces. From her readings that meant that these men and women were casteless, they should not be allowed to serve in the military. It seems that Orzammar was changing from what her books had suggested.

Her eye suddenly struck on a surprising sight. If she had not seen it herself she would not have believed it. Outside what had once been a large three story shop, a large number of elves and humans were milling, elves and humans in brightly colored robes.

"Mages?" Ser Bradley said quizzically.

"Of course Ser Knight," Gavorn said proudly, "all members of the Orzammar circle of magi."

Bethany was shocked, a circle here?

"But… but where are the Templars?" Bradley stuttered in shock.

"Why would we need Templar?" Gavorn asked curiously, "your chantry has no power here."

No Templars, Bethany tried to wrap her mind around that fact, a circle with no Templars. As she regarded the mages other little facts became apparent. The mages were apparently allowed to mingle with the rest of Orzammar freely, and with the dwarves resistance to magic they did not seem troubled by the mage's presence.

A young mage couple caught Bethany's eye, and clearly they were a couple. The young man had his arm around the woman as the y laughed about some comment that he had made to her, and if that was not the most surprising thing, then the woman herself was…

….it was clear that she was pregnant.

Bethany was blown away. In Kirkwall, Meredith had demanded that all female mages take the utmost precaution against pregnancy. She had no intention in expanding the mage problem. Women who were found to be pregnant were never seen again. Any female mage caught in the act of sex was to be made tranquil as a warning to the others. Her friend Helena had fallen to that edict, after that having a relationship within the circle had seemed too dangerous to Bethany.

The mages seemed to ignore them for the most part; perhaps they were used to seeing Wardens here in Orzammar.

Then the couple got a look at Ser Bradley.

"Templars!" the young woman shrieked as she hid behind her husband, the mages looked around in a panic. Some of the men who noticed Bradley raised their staves. The Templar started to draw his sword.

Vartag's bodyguard leapt before them.

"There will be no violence here!" the tough looking casteless man growled, "this man has no authority here, you will not be harmed. Return to your work."

Some of the mages glared hatefully at Ser Bradley. The young husband led his wife back into the circle.

"Thank you Brosca," Vartag purred, the casteless man nodded, Gavorn then turned to Justin, "Warden perhaps it would be better if your Templar went to the diamond quarter immediately. We don't want any trouble here."

"Of course your lordship," Bradley nodded, "Serene Go with Bradley. Make sure he arrives safely."

"Yes Commander," the Bard nodded, "Come on handsome, let us go get comfortable."

"Brosca go as well," Vartag ordered, "make sure they find the warden quarters safely.

Nodding the bodyguard followed after the Bard and the Templar.

"I notice that you have some mages with you as well Warden," Vartag said motioning to Bethany and Wren, "if they would like a tour of our humble circle I'm sure that can be arranged. First Enchanter Dagna sooo loves visitors.

An alarm bell went off in the back of Justin's mind. Was Gavorn trying to split them up for some reason?

"It has been a long journey your lordship," Justin said politely, "my friends and I wish to rest before we get to explore your beautiful city, and I have some business that I need to discuss with your King."

Of course, Of course, forgive me Warden," Gavorn said dismissively. If you will follow me I will lead you to the…"

That is when the attack began.

IOI

"Down with Bhelen!" the attacker shouted as he dove at Gavorn with a dagger.

The Dwarf dove behind Bethany who was slashed in the forearm by the attacker. She flung the man back with a push of force magic, sending him crashing into one of the trade stalls.

Justin roared in fury, drawing his weapons he decapitated a man trying to back stab Colo.

There were at least twenty attackers, and with Serene and Bradley gone, the odds were definitely not in their favor.

"The wardens have sided with Bhelen we cannot allow it," another attacker cried fanatically, "kill them for Orza…"

The man never finished his sentence; an arrow pierced his throat silencing him forever.

Justin looked around he did not see where that shot had come from.

Another arrow, another dead attacker, the mysterious archer's sniping threw the assassins into disarrayed.

The shots were coming from above Justin could recognize that much, the diamond quarter?

He shot a brief glimpse up, and saw the location of the archer. It was not on the upper tier, it wasn't in fact on any tier.

The archer was hanging from some kind of rope harness over the lava flows of Orzammar, and he was still making kill shots.

Justin's eyes widened, _Maker help him, the dwarf must be insane_.

IOI

Faizyl cackled madly as he loosed another arrow. Another of the men assaulting the wardens fell. Oh if only Gavorn had died in the opening attack, then Faizyl's day would have been perfect, sadly that was not the case.

Sadly the fight was starting to move out of range, he would just have to go down there. He fired one of his special anchor arrows into the tier bellow, checking to make sure he was secure at the top the dwarf slid down to the commons disconnecting his harness only when he was over solid ground. He landed with all the grace a dwarf could muster which wasn't much, but at least he was still alive.

He acknowledge that to anyone else what he just did must seem like insanity, and perhaps on some level it was, but for Faizyl it was the purest form of artistry as well.

_Savior of Grey Wardens, Paragon hood here I come._

An attacker tried to charge him, Faizyl put another arrow in his gob. The tide had turned in their favor.

A few minutes more it was over.

IOI

Justin snarled wiping blood off his boarding ax, had this been an attack from Delance, or just some local trouble, only time would tell.

So much for the warm welcome.

He turned his eyes on the dwarven archer before him, he was young, he had not even grown a full beard yet. His eyes were wild with a smile that hinted that it may stretch across his entire head at any moment. Had Justin seen the dwarf just on the street he probably would have crossed to avoid him. Still he had saved their lives today.

"Hi there," the dwarf said merrily, "Faizyl Bemot at your service."

"I am Justin," the Commander said offering the dwarf his hand, the archer shook it boisterously, his eyes darting around to see if he had missed any possible targets. "You have my thanks ser, if not for you…"

"Just…in,"

Bethany's pained voice caused him to turn, his eyes widened. The mage stood there holding her wounded arm, sweat pouring down her face, her breathe coming in wheezing gasps.

"Betts? What is the…"

"Help." The mage gasped and pitched forward to the ground, Justin watched her fall, a look of shock on his face.

She lay there on the ground still…deathly still.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Afterlife

_They were dead._

_As soon as Bethany had died in Orzammar Merrill had known that they were dead. It was only a matter of time really, they had tried to continue on, Justin had become more cross and grouchy, but they had tried. Orzammar had been a disaster; they had left shortly after talking with the King._

_Death came for them a week later._

_Its name was Hawke._

_She had swept through their camp like a terror, she and Fenris both, everyone else was dead. Creators protect her Merrill had never seen Hawke so angry, not since her Mother had…_

_Merrill tried to move, but couldn't, Hawke had put a throwing blade through her ankle. She sobbed weakly as she regarded her dead companions. They had only tried to help, but it seemed that the Creators had decided that their mission was destined to fail._

"_Why my sister Merrill," a cold angry voice emerged from the shadows, "Why did you have to involve Bethany?"_

_Hawke was dressed in her champion armor, her skin stained with warden blood. The burn scar that ran under her eyes and across her nose stood out sharply on her pale skin. _

_Merrill could see from the redness around her eyes that she had been crying, but it was clear that any sorrow had turned to anger in the past few weeks._

"_Hawke please understand," the Dalish whimpered, "Bethany was in danger we were only trying to help."_

"_And what kind of help were you?" Fenris's cold voice rang out; he had never liked Merrill, now it seemed he had been proven right._

"_You used blood magic to help the wardens find Bethany," Hawke accused the Dalish, "if it wasn't for you my sister would still be alive."_

"_No," Merrill wailed, her hands grasped at Hawke's boot, "it wasn't like that, the Templar was hunting her, I only wanted to help."_

_Hawke kicked her hands away. Merrill lay there sobbing pathetically._

"_You only wanted to help," Hawked said in that cold sarcastic voice of hers, Merrill had heard that tone before, usually when she used it people died._

_Merrill whimpered._

"_Fenris," Hawke asked coolly, "help Merrill please, just like she helped my sister."_

"_I can do that," the elf said blandly._

_The markings on his arms began to glow, Merrill knew what was coming next, she tried to crawl away but to no avail. He grasped her by the throat and pulled her to her feet, the pain in her ankle excruciating._

_Fenris reached inside her chest._

_The Dalish screamed._

IOI

Merrill woke with a gasp.

Her hand went to her chest, feeling the pounding heart within, making sure it was still beating. Creators what a horrible dream, she almost would have preferred the darkspawn dreams that now haunted her sleeping mind.

Hawke angry scared Merrill more than any darkspawn.

She cursed herself for falling asleep, Justin had wanted at least one of them watching Bethany at all times. He was still not entirely convinced that this had been some internal assassination attempt.

Justin would be extremely cross with her had he known she had fallen asleep.

The healing room inside the Orzammar circle was quiet, the only light coming from a series of blue enchanted crystal set into the wall; it was currently night in Orzammar at least Merrill assumed it was since most of the city's population was currently asleep.

Bethany had been brought here three days ago. If it wasn't for the quick actions of that dwarf Faizyl, Bethany would have died right there. The dwarf was able to identify the poison on the dagger just from how it smelled. He had managed to draw much of the poison out of her arm, but to treat what was in her body would be more difficult.

Wren had pushed himself to the limit keeping Bethany's heart beating. While Lord Gavorn had summoned Mages from the circle to aid them. Merrill had helped as well, she was no healer, but she knew an old Dalish remedy to ease the breathing of the sick. Bethany's chest was coated with that medicine now.

The former circle mage slept peacefully in her bed, her breathing having finally returned to normal. One of the senior enchanters, an elf named Alim said that it was all up to her now. They had done everything they could to counter the poison. Merrill had whimpered at that, but the elf had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It made Merrill feel a little better at least.

Bethany was strong, if anyone could survive this it was her.

"Are you okay?"

Merrill started, Enchanter Alim stood in the doorway, the Dalish's heart skipped a beat. He was a handsome elf, with short brown hair and dark soulful eyes. Merrill felt a slight falling sensation in her stomach whenever he smiled at her.

"I-I'm f-fine Alim," she stuttered nervously, cursing her pounding heart the whole time, "Is Bethany?"

"She seems better." The elven mage said placing a hand on her cool forehead. Her condition had stabilized, but she had yet to awaken. He was a little concerned about that, but decided it was better to let her rest. The Black Hand was one of the deadliest poisons in Thedas.

The young woman was extremely fortunate.

"Are you hungry?" Alim asked the Dalish, "Your friend with the ax should be here shortly, I wonder if you would like to join me, I mean us, the circle, for breakfast?"

Merrill smiled nervously; it would be nice to have a meal with the man. Their whole group had been in an uproar since Bethany had been wounded.

_Be confident Merrill, say you would love to._

'I…um…I could do… that." She stammered, wishing she could be as confident as Hawke or Isabela around men. Creators Aveline was better at this than she, and Aveline was a wreck, "It would be nice to have you in me…I mean some food in me with you, not that someone wouldn't… I'll shut up now." The Dalish turned bright scarlet.

_Creators help me; I did not just say that!_

Alim blushed, but he did his best to ignore her little slip.

"That's good." The elf enchanter smiled, "I…I will see you at breakfast then."

"Oh-Okay…Dareth Shirel."

He left then thank goodness, Creators why could she not speak with the calm strength that Marethari had used to. She was a Grey Warden now, a fearless slayer of Darkspawn, and once a First to a Keeper. By the Elvhen, why was she such a clueless cow?

"I think he likes you," a voice said weakly.

Merrill looked down at the bed. The circle mage was awake; her honey brown eyes regarded Merrill with amusement, her lip quirked with a slight smile.

"Bethany!" the Dalish exclaimed throwing her arms around the mages shoulders, "Oh lethallan, we were so worried. Praise the creators, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do? Do you want water, food? I can…"

"You can slow down Merrill." Bethany chided.

"Oh right…sorry." The Dalish said sheepishly.

Bethany sighed trying to sit up, she felt stiff and well…sour, like she had been enduring some long sickness.

"Where am I?'

"The Orzammar Circle, we brought you here three days ago. You were…"

Bethany's eyes widened, three days she had been unconscious for three days!

"The mages have been very helpful. " Merrill continued, her voice dropped conspiratorially "but Justin thinks it would be wise not to mention the fact you are from the Kirkwall Circle just in case you know."

"Is Justin here?"

"The circle sent him away after the second day; he was very upset that it was taking so long to help you. We have been taking turns since then. I don't think he ate or slept at all those first two days."

_Justin was worried about me_.

The thought made Bethany feel warm. She was sorry for scaring him, but to know that he cared that much.

"I'll go get Alim…I mean Enchanter Surana," Merrill said backing towards the door, "We will see if we can get some food brought for you. Don't go anywhere, not that you would in your condition, but in case…I'm rambling again sorry. I'll be back."

Bethany lay back with a heavy sigh. Three days, Maker help her. She had known she had poisoned the moment it had happened, but there had been nothing she could do. Her lungs had begun to seize up almost immediately, and her heart had begun to race. She had had no time to prepare even the most basic healing spell. Everything had gone dark.

Bethany had thought that she was going to die.

She remembered hearing voices distant and panicked, but found herself unable to respond. She felt as if she was floating away. Part of her wasn't even afraid; it would be good to lay down her burdens at long last.

That is when she had dream.

IOI

The place was familiar to her; it had been her home for ten years. The little farm house in Lothering was a place that she had missed desperately her first year in Kirkwall.

She was sitting at their old dinner table, one of Father's magic books sat in front of her. Many an evening she had fallen asleep reading in this chair, trying with all her might to grasp some new spell or another.

"Hello sweetheart."

The voice made her heart ache; she had not heard it in over four years.

The voice of Leandra Amell Hawke.

Mother.

She jumped from the table and embraced the older woman. Her eyes filling with joyful tears.

"Darling, what is this for?" her Mother chuckled, a smile on her care worn face.

"Oh mother," Bethany sobbed, there was so much to say, "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about the circle. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I…"

"Hush darling," Leandra said warmly, "I never blamed you. Never. You did the best with what you had, so much like your father. I was always proud of you, both of you. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you that."

Bethany wiped at the free flowing tears, "Is Father here with you? Is Carver?

"We are never far from you my heart?"

She smiled, "I am happy that you're with me here at the end."

Leandra gave her a knowing smile.

"This is not the end sweetheart," she said, "You still have much to do, but know that we are with you. You are not alone in this."

She had been surprised, "I'm not dead?"

"No sweetheart."

Bethany was not sure if she should be grateful or sad.

Leandra broke their embrace, a touch of sadness in her face for the first time, "You must be strong darling, the trials ahead will test you more that you can imagine. Just remember that you are not alone.

"I know Mother. I-I have Justin here with me. He wi…"

Leandra gave her a concerned look.

"Justin Oslin, Justin Oslin is helping you?'

Bethany nodded.

"Maker's breath dear I hope you know what you are doing."

Bethany suppressed a giggle, there was the Mother she knew and loved.

Leandra had opened the door then heading outside into the blinding light.

Bethany squinted, "Mother wait…"

"Good bye dear. We will meet again."

The blinding light surrounded her.

That is when she looked up and saw Merrill standing over her.

She was still alive.

_The trials ahead will test you more than you can imagine._

_You are not alone._

Whatever happened in the coming days Bethany would not falter. She would do everything in her power to help Justin complete his mission. Knight-Commander Delance had to be stopped. Marian would not back down and neither would she.

She was Malcolm and Leandra Hawke's daughter; she had faced demon, darkspawn, and Templars. She was not afraid to do what must be done.

It was the only way she would ever be safe.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Love, War, and Politics

So you really knew the Champion of Kirkwall. You fought at her side?"

Merrill nodded, she could not understand why people found that so hard to believe, Hawke was a woman like any other, she had not risen entirely on her own, her friends had stood by her in those dark hours.

She and Alim walked quietly together in the Commons of Orzammar. Bethany had finally been strong enough to join the others in the warden's quarters. Though Alim insisted that he check up on her, just make sure she was recovering all right.

Whenever she was not on duty lately she would walk with Alim, or the two of them would share a meal. She felt…she felt so strange around him, her stomach twisting into nervous knots, her body warming at his merest smile.

_They had just met, but somehow…someway, she felt she knew him._

"Hawke was my friend, perhaps my first real friend," Merrill admitted, "I was always a bit…secluded among my own people."

"I find that hard to believe," Alim said pleasantly, "a beautiful girl like you must have had many admirers."

Merrill scoffed at that idea; her clan had come to resent her. Why would they…

_Wait…did he just say what I thought he said?_

The tips of the Dalish's ears burned, her cheeks turned rosy.

"You…you think I'm…beautiful?"

Alim blushed; he rubbed his neck nervously, "Is that so hard to believe."

She was flattered, but also a little afraid, what would he say when he found out about her blood magic?

Merrill frowned.

"I'm not the best of people Alim," she said shyly, "I hurt people. I was…was trying to do good, but…"

"We can't always know what the consequences of our actions will be Merrill," he interrupted her; "We can only try to make those actions with a good heart."

Alim smiled at her.

Merrill felt like she was going to melt right through the floor.

Sweet Creators, she thought, what am I going to do? He…he is so nice…so perfect I…

She was in his arms before he could resist, she placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

Alim's eyes widened in surprise, but that quickly gave way to a pleasant smile.

"My sweet Merrill," he murmured.

He returned her kiss, his tongue lightly licking her lips.

She moaned softly as their kiss deepened, the Dalish's head spun wonderfully.

_Oh Alim…Oh yes._

_IOI_

Three days later, Justin gathered the others for a war council, with Bethany on the mend and the group finally settled in in the Grey Warden's quarters it was time to get down to the business of why they were here.

It was time to go on the offensive.

They met in Bethany's room, this way the mage could continue to rest and recover while contributing to the group. The circle healers advised her that she should take it easy for the next week or so. When she was tired she should sleep, though still pale she seemed in good spirits, she joked a bit how she never figured that she would be able to simply walk out of a circle once she had been dragged in.

Maker he had been so worried. The three days that she had been unconscious were some of the hardest of his life. He kept expecting a runner from the circle to come informing them that she had died. When Merrill informed him that she was awake he had almost kissed the Dalish.

_You should not get so attached_.

The words were Commander Torrik's, and on the surface Justin had to agree with them, but at the same time he realized that he could not do it. The promise he had made to Malcolm all those years ago superseded his duty as a warden. Bethany was not just bait in his eyes, not anymore.

Now he just had to figure out what she had become.

She lounged on her bed with Milady curled up asleep at her feet. The circle had taken good care of her it seems, they had even provided her with a new set of robes more befitting the constant warmth here in Orzammar. They were made of an airy silk, sky blue, with violet hem. They were quite beautiful. They also clung to her body like a second skin. Justin found himself gawking when he let his mind wander. He knew he should stop it, but he could not help it.

_Great, now she is going to think I'm some drooling lecher, how wonderful_.

Everyone had assembled. Colo took up his usual position at the door even though it was highly unlikely anyone could attack them in their own base. Merrill stuck close to him as always whispering in that comfortable tone she had every time she spoke with the large Antivan. Wren found a chair near the great hearth, his eyes distant as he stared into the fire. Serene and Ser Bradley stood on opposite sides of the room from one another. Justin was a bit concerned about this. The elf seemed to be pushing the Templar away, while at the same time staring at him with this sense of well…yearning. Bradley, well to be perfectly honest Bradley did not look well. He was as pale as Bethany and was sweating in the Orzammar heat. Justin suggested that he remove his Templar armor for the duration of their stay in the dwarven city, but despite being in just a shirt and trousers the warrior still seemed uncomfortable.

_Nothing like personal problems to make an impossible mission even more impossible_, Justin thought.

No matter, just focus on the job in hand.

"I have received permission to address the dwarven assembly tomorrow," he informed the others, "this should give us an idea of how deep Delance has sunk his claws into Orzammar. If we're fortunate, he will not have established a beach head here."

"And if were not so fortunate?" Wren asked.

"Then we do not leave this city until we have pulled all of Delance's support here out by the roots."

"Orzammar is certainly a beautiful city Justin," Merrill said cheerily, "but I don't see what someone like this Delance would want here. Dwarves do not worship your god after all…"

"Lyrium."

Bradley's answer was pained; he swallowed hard trying to keep the quaver out of his voice. Justin wondered if the Templar was getting sick. The man looked terrible.

"If the Knight-Commander is going to lead some Templar uprising against the Chantry," Bradley continued, "he would need large amounts of lyrium."

That possibility had occurred to Justin as well.

'You know not to play demon's advocate," Wren added, "but I'm afraid you are missing the larger picture Templar."

The Templar regarded him with a confused look, "and what is the larger picture Hawk…I mean Wren?"

_Did he just call Birdie Hawke?_

They were all looking at the Templar now. He glared back nervously at them.

"You okay handsome?" Serene asked; her voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine," he snapped, making the bard jump "something in the air down here is affecting me. I'm sorry Serene I did not mean anything by that."

The elf nodded, concern still etched on her face.

"The bigger picture Templar," Wren continued, ignoring the two, "What would happen if the Knight-Commander convinced the King that the dwarves should sell lyrium to him and only him, if he was to cut off the Chantry's supply of lyrium completely. What would happen to your precious chantry then, hm?"

Justin had to admit he had not considered that, the chantry had been buying lyrium from the dwarves for centuries. Would the dwarves really break that deal?

Bradley seemed to think so, a panicked look shown in the young Templar's eyes.

"No!" he stammered, "they would not do that. The Templars need that lyrium, without it..."

Wren smiled cruelly.

"Without it your entire order would walk willingly into Delance's embrace like trained pooches. How many would follow him if he was the only one offering you your next flask of dust. How long would you last? Would you stay true to your beloved Divine, or get down on your back and let Delance rub your belly?"

"I would never serve the Knight-Commander! He is a heretic, he is evil!" Bradley was almost sobbing now, "I would never…"

_Maker there was something wrong with him. He was almost hysterical._

Bradley ran, almost bowling over Colo slamming the door behind him. Serene made a move to follow, but Justin stopped her with a raised hand. The Templar was upset they would give him space.

Wren glanced at the door with an amused smirk, "I guess I hit a nerve. Pity." He said lounging back.

Bethany shifted uncomfortably; Milady opened an eye and whimpered. Bethany patted her head to comfort her.

"I think you have something else to ask the Assembly tomorrow Justin." Bethany said her eyes full of concern.

Justin nodded; Delance could not be allowed to gain control of the lyrium trade. He could cripple the mages and Templars both.

"Do we have any supporters in the Assembly?" Bethany asked.

"A few Deshyrs have a history of supporting the wardens. According to Faizyl, Lord Dace or Lady Orta have both been staunch Warden Supporters in the past, but they are still not the King. I would have preferred to speak with King Bhelen before going in there, but Gavorn has been blocking me."

Serene shook her head, "Probably afraid you're still angry about him using Bethany as a human shield."

Justin's blood boiled at the memory, no he had not forgotten how the little man had almost cost Bethany her life.

_The fact that he is the King's second is the only reason he still lives._

"What about Faizyl?" Bethany asked, Merrill had filled her in on what had happened since she had been poisoned, "he is a nobleman yes? Maybe he could speak for us?"

"From what I understand sister," Wren chimed in, "Our young archer does not have the support of his family. We could ask, but it would likely not help us much."

"We should do that." Serene agreed, "But we should also see how Delance is getting lyrium out of Orzammar, if we can. If we can disrupt his lyrium supply, it may slow him, no?"

"A good idea," Justin agreed, "I will ask around at the assembly."

"No need," Bethany yawned, sleep slowly starting to claim her "if someone is moving lyrium illegally out of Orzammar, they are likely using the carta. Marian had several run-ins with them over the years."

"What is the carta?" Wren asked.

"They are a gang of dwarven criminals." Merrill answered.

"Criminals eh," Wren sneered, "I'll deal with that… with your permission Captain."

Justin regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow, "You realize that dwarves are resistant to magic Birdie?"

"I'm not looking to fight them," he shrugged, "just an intelligent discussion between businessmen, that's all."

Justin's eyes narrowed what Birdie was playing at now.

"Careful Wren," Bethany said, "the carta are dangerous.

"So am I sister, so am I." the healer said confidently.

_Must have something up his sleeve or he would not have volunteered_

Okay Justin sighed. So we have the beginnings of a plan. I will go to the assembly, and present our case. Birdie will see what he can do about the carta. You will have all the back-up you need when you decide to confront them Birdie, have no fear."

"It likely will not be necessary captain, but thank you."

"Well if that is everything, I think we should adjourn for the evening before Bethany falls asleep on us." He said with an amused smile.

The mage gave Justin a tired smile; she **had** almost nodded off a few times during the meeting. It looked like she would be taking the circle's advice after all, she thought as she curled up under her blankets, Milady woofed quietly in her sleep. Serene was the first to leave, eager to catch up with the panicked Ser Bradley. The rest left quietly as Justin doused the lanterns leaving the room dark with only the blue glow, of the crystals set into the wall. Bethany sighed; it was good to be back among her friends again.

When had she started seeing this motley group as friends she wondered? Whenever it had happened she could not deny the truth.

She was one of them now.

Tomorrow the work of stopping Delance would begin in earnest.

She found herself looking forward to it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A Dragon's Way

Wren had changed.

There had been a time when he would have looked at dust town and felt a surge of pity. Growing up with a village healer had done that to him. Healing by its very nature is intimate; you grew to care about life and lives of others. His mama had stressed the value of his studying the healing arts, using them for the benefit of others whether good or bad.

Flemeth had showed him otherwise, the world was a cruel place that would crush you dead if you let it. Power mattered, survival mattered, others were useful as long as they served your agenda. Love was a trick, an illusion, no different than the ones he conjured.

His feelings for Isabela had challenged that belief, but in the end she had left him to.

Flemeth's teaching became fact after that.

Dust Town was a living example of this fact.

"Maker," Serene hissed, "It's like an alienage."

"Oh no," Merrill corrected her, "I think alienages are a lot nicer than this, but not by much."

Justin had not lied when he said that Wren would have support. The captain had left for the assembly with his little circle pet in tow, but Wren was not without allies. Behind him the rest of their little group followed. Colo shielded Merrill and Serene as Bradley brought up the rear. Wren was surprised to see the Templar here, after what happened yesterday he figured the boy would have stayed sobbing in the Warden Quarter, yet here he was, a little pale, and shaking slightly, but otherwise ready for combat.

Wren chuckled at that, a Templar ready to fight at his command, oh the twists and turns of fate.

While everyone had been fawning over poor Bethany, he had been gathering intelligence on the carta and their lyrium operation. It was amazing what people who had nothing would tell you for a few well-placed coins. Dust Town had been all but emptied by King Bhelen's war effort. The only people living in this dump were either injured, too young, or too old to fight. These people had no love for the carta in any form; fear had turned to resentment, and with no leg breakers out on the street. People were willing to talk.

The carta was being led by a dwarf named Leske; he had apparently been a friend of Bhelen's pet casteless Brosca about ten years ago. Both dwarves had ended up in hot water for failing to fix a proving. Brosca had managed to escape and took shelter with Bhelen, who was apparently the lover of the casteless dwarf's sister. Leske survived a raid by the Hero of Ferelden herself when she was sent to clean out the carta in her attempt to end a political flap involving the crown. Eventually Leske had been able to rally the survivors, and the carta had been reborn under his rule.

He had grown very wealthy over the last seven years smuggling lyrium to the Templars.

Templars like Gaston Delance.

Wren knew that Justin would likely wish to see the carta wiped out, but Wren did not see the point. There were mages who could use that lyrium. Wren was by no means a patriot; he was a businessman at heart. If he could secure lyrium for the independent mages collective, he would be greatly rewarded, a bonus on top of what the captain had offered for his services.

That appealed greatly to Wren.

They stood in front of the old boarded up building that served as the entrance to the carta base under dust town. A carta thug had tried to shake them down as they entered, only to fall victim to Wren's illusions. He surrendered his key and the location with barely a whimper, but considering the nightmares that Wren had showed him, that wasn't much of a surprise.

Wren rolled the key over his fingers as he weighed his options of how to proceed. Yes, they could fly in like a storm, but he wanted the carta to emerge at least partially intact. That way the mages could have their lyrium and Delance would know that the Grey Wardens had given him a black eye.

With a nod to himself he threw the key in the gutter.

"Merrill," he said sweetly, "Blast the door open please."

"But we have a key?" the Dalish said confused.

"Are you familiar with the term shock and awe Merrill," he asked.

The Dalish shook her head.

"To put it simply, it means that if an enemy fears you from the start of a fight it means that you have to destroy less and still achieve victory. I'm not looking for a body count; I want to scare them so they won't fight us. So, blast open the door please."

Merrill nodded; she had no desire to kill anyone they did not need to. Lightning began to crackle around the elf as her power built. Her green eyes blazed with intensity, thunder that was never heard this deep underground filled the chamber.

The door exploded as Merrill's lightning hit it. Several carta dwarves who had been standing too close were killed instantly. Their deaths were unfortunate, but necessary.

Wren shook his head in amazement. He knew that he would never be as powerful as Merrill or Bethany, but he did not really mind that. He had always been more gifted in the subtler arts of magic.

"Everyone is clear on the plan yes," Wren asked over his shoulder, his allies nodded, "good, then gentlemen and elven ladies let us proceed.

IOI

Bradley was not entirely up to this. The events of the last week had weakened him greatly, still he was not about to let Serene go it alone, into this dark place.

His memory of the last few days was not very clear. He had run out of lyrium two days before their arrival in Orzammar, so by the time Bethany had recovered he was pretty deep in the throes of Lyrium withdrawal. It should have been easy to find lyrium here at the source, but with the demand of the chantry and the smugglers operating in the city there was none to be had.

Plus, Bradley had no desire to continue taking the foul stuff.

What Wren had said had not been a lie. As long as he remained a slave to the dust, there was a chance that Delance might be able to control him. He did not want that, so he had tried to endure the best he could.

Yesterday he had been unable to continue, and that is when Serene found him.

He had scared her a great deal, after so many days without the dust, he could not even remember her name, Maker help him, he could barely hold on to a single thought. He remembered begging her to bring an enchanter that maybe one of them could help him, after that he had lapsed into some kind of stupor, unable to free himself.

If it had not been for Bethany he would likely still be there.

The Enchanter knew about the dust and the Templars addiction to it. She had offered him one of her lyrium potions, but he had refused, he just needed something to clear his head. He knew he was being stubborn, but he did not want to be a slave to the Knight-Commanders and the Chantry anymore.

Mages were not the only ones who the chantry caged it seemed.

The spell Bethany cast on him would not stop of craving, but it would help him deal with the withdrawal symptoms. After all lyrium was just magic in its raw form, so there were spells that could ease his suffering.

Spells that Bethany knew.

"Are you all right Bradley?" Serene asked a concerned look on her face.

He knew he looked terrible, but at least he could think again. Right now what had happened last night was strictly between the three of them. They all agreed that it should stay that way.

"Don't worry Serene," he managed with a weak smile, "I am well enough to watch your back."

The bard's ears twitched with amusement, "Well, just don't get too distracted back there handsome."

The flirty comment made him blush.

"If you two are done talking we have work to do." Wren groused.

The healer was right; they did have work to do.

Slowly the group descended into the carta base, ready to face what was to come.

IOI

"Stop!"

Serene darted forward, cutting another tripwire rigged to exploding barrels, the carta base was trapped to oblivion, and fortunately it was nothing that she had not faced before.

She had to admit Wren's plan was working. Justin was a good leader yes, but he tended to lack subtlety. Wren it seemed did not have that flaw.

They were going out of there way not to kill the dwarves. Some died yes, but for the most part they went for knockout blows rather than death. Merrill was slightly hobbled by this, but did her best. Colo stuck close to her making sure no one got to close to the Dalish as she cast. Even Bradley seemed to be doing well. Serene had been furious that he had hid the lyrium thing from her, but she understood why he did it. He did not wish to look weak in her eyes.

_Like that would ever happen._

Wren had stuck more and more to his illusions. Weapons turned into serpents in the hands of the dwarves. Dozens of phantom wardens went down different passages luring the thugs away from the true fight. It seemed that they should be able to reach the carta boss easily.

That is when Wren upped the ante.

The healer vanished in a cloud of mist and a flash of light, what emerged was probably one of his greatest tricks yet.

A great violet scaled drake.

The dragon roared as the carta members fled before it. The creature seemed to take all the fight out of the remaining thugs. In the face of fangs and fire, the dwarves fled.

Serene chuckled; it really was a great illusion.

Had she looked a little closer however, she would see the scorch marks on the walls where the dragon breathed. The drake was no illusion

"Little sister come."

Colo's words drew the bard's attention. Merrill stood still looking at the drake with eyes as big as saucers. The creature seemed to entrance the Dalish.

"Merrill come on," Serene encouraged.

The elf just stood there, a fearful look in her eyes, under her breath she murmured one word, a word Serene did not understand.

Ash'belannar.

IOI

Wren was unique among his siblings.

Even though his magic was weaker than his many sisters, he did possess one power that had eluded them. Something that set him above even his older sister Morrigan…

…Wren could become a dragon.

Flemeth had been impressed by this. Apparently it was rare that she produced a male child, and rarer still that the male child had the gift of magic.

Wren not only possessed magic, but could transform like his birth Mother.

The first time it had happened he had asked Flemeth if he was truly a monster.

"Your my son," she replied, "tis the same thing."

True his form was nothing like the grand beast that Flemeth could turn into, but it was adequate for dealing with the occasional Templar, or dwarven thug.

More than adequate.

They finally reached the center of the carta base. The drake roared as it slammed its head into the door, its claws stained with blood, the smell of burned flesh filled the chamber. The door held fast, but not for long.

The door caved in, the carta boss was hiding behind about twenty bodyguards, that would just not do.

Flame belched from the dragon's mouth, forcing the guards to retreat.

Wren shifted back into his human form and joined the others. Serene darted around the room disabling any traps she found. Bradley and Colo shielded Merrill who blocked the criminals escape route.

A few moments more and the guards were down either dead or unconscious, mostly unconscious.

Wren was quite pleased with the outcome.

He had to say he was impressed with this Leske. The Carta boss with the black dreadlocks was scared, but still stood defiant, even in the face of what could be his impending doom. Wren could respect that.

"What do you want coin, Lyrium?

The Templar looked a little anxious at the mention of lyrium. Wren filed that information for later use.

"Greeting good ser," Wren purred, "I am Andreas Wren formerly of the independent mage's collective, now servicing the grey wardens, and what I want is for you to listen to a business proposal. We have spared many of your men as a gesture of good faith to show how seriously we are about this deal."

The dwarf shifted slightly; surprised perhaps, it was not the answer he was expecting.

"My employers wish you to reconsider your dealing with a certain Templar and we would be happy to compensate you if you do."

"And if I refuse." The carta boss asked.

"Then the dragon you just saw gets to see if dwarf tastes more like fish or chicken. Your choice of course." The mage said sweetly.

Leske seemed to consider this, finally he responded.

"Perhaps we should sit down and discuss this Ser Mage," the carta boss said respectfully, "What are your demands."

Wren smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Lady and the Lost

The assembly of the clans was yet another overly large building, built by a small people.

Bethany could almost hear her sister making some crack about how the dwarves must be compensating for something; it brought a hint of a smile to her face. Marian, Maker bless her, couldn't be serious about anything for five minutes. She had always tried to brighten the mood when things got too serious. Bethany missed that.

The assembly had been in session when they arrived, one of the guards had led Justin in leaving Bethany alone with Faizyl and Milady.

The Mabari whined nervously at the random dwarves who passed far too close to her mistress. After the attack in the commons, the dog had refused to leave her side when she ventured from the warden quarter. She stroked the pup's head, trying to calm her.

Faizyl leaned up against the wall, studying an arrowhead as he rolled it over his knuckles. She really did not know what to make of him. He was clearly a competent warrior, but the strangest things obsessed him. On the way here, he sang" _I'm going to the assembly_," in a childlike refrain over and over again. Justin's glare had finally caused him to be silent. Then, once that was done he began asking her how it had felt to be dosed with the Black Hand. He had never met anyone who had survived it until now.

It was something that she did not care to discuss.

She just did not understand the dwarf, true her own experience with his people was extremely limited, but from what she had learned from her friend Varric, Faizyl did not seem to fit. He did not seem like a nobleman's son.

He cared nothing for politics for one, could care less in fact. Business and the advance of his house held no pleasure for him. He was interested in engineering she could tell, that climbing vest he wore was proof of that, and he was clearly a skilled archer, but all these were tools a means to an ends.

What he clearly did not like was the King.

She had mentioned how much the dwarves had gained under Bhelen, that the recovery of several of their thaigs outside of Orzammar was an impressive feat. Faizyl had snorted at that, saying that for all of Bhelen's successes it was important to remember how many bodies were buried beneath them. Bhelen's ascent to the throne had been far from bloodless, and that one day he would have to answer for it.

That was the last time she had discussed the King with him.

Behind the closed doors, the Assembly had turned into a shouting match. They could hear the angry muffled voices even through the hard stone doors.

"My lords do not trust this man!" Justin roared from inside, "He is a parasite and will bring destruction down upon you and your houses!"

Bethany shivered slightly; Justin could be very… passionate when he wanted to be, she was happy not to be on the receiving end of that statement.

"Your man has quite a set of pipes on him my lady," Faizyl chuckled, "I say he fits in quite well in the Assembly."

"Justin is just angry. He has…" that is when she realized what the dwarf had just said, her eyes widened, "Oh…um…Justin…he and I are not together." She said quickly fighting a blush, "He is one of my best friends just…" she realized how bad her sputtering sounded and just stopped, "…it is complicated."

"Ah…friends with benefits then, I understand," the wild eyed dwarf giggled, "Not that I blame you. Wardens are quite skilled in matters beyond battle from what I understand."

Her blush deepened, "No! That's not it either…he…we…I."

Faizyl cackled, clearly enjoying her discomfort, Milady growled at the archer.

Bethany groaned, ugh the man was such a …dwarf.

They were quiet then for at least a moment. Milady rubbed her head against Bethany's hand, trying to sooth her troubled mistress.

She found herself wondering how the others were doing. Wren had seemed fairly confident in what he needed to accomplish. Bethany would have preferred to go with them, but Justin had said no. She was still not back to full strength yet, and he felt safer with her here.

Bethany did not want or need to be coddled. She could take care of herself, usually; the poison blade that had caught her had been a surprise. If only Lord Gavorn had not dived behind her she might have been able to protect them both.

_Or he might have died in your stead._

She hated the fact that everyone felt the need to protect her; it was something that had seemed to happen all her life, others willing to sacrifice themselves for her sake. Mother, Marian, Carver, even Justin: she was not just some fragile doll. Her powers should have been enough; sadly sometimes they came up short.

Of course all these points were moot, hopefully Justin would be able to convince the Assembly of the righteousness of their cause, that the dwarves would see how much of a danger these rogue Templars were. These Exaltednists were a cult; they worshipped their Knight-Commander, swearing that he was invincible.

Justin intended to put that lie to the test.

She fought the urge to start pacing, the shouting within the chamber intensified.

_Maker_ she thought with a shake of her head.

"You there Mage?"

The voice was cold and authorative. Bethany flinched, she hated to be called "Mage," she was a person, and deserved to be treated as such. She turned to give the dwarf who called herself a piece of her mind.

And found herself standing nose to nose with a powerful human female knight.

The woman was beautiful, but with a hardness that only a life of combat could bring, her blonde hair was cut short, her blue eyes piercing. Her manner suggested a woman used to command, and more than used to having her orders obeyed. She carried a great sword strapped to her back. The silver and blue tunic she wore was covered by a fine suit of silverite plate, the symbol of the white griffon emblazoned her chest plate.

The woman was another Grey Warden.

"I was told that there was a warden addressing the Assembly," the woman said in a clipped Orlesian accent, "I would speak with him."

"They are still inside," she said nervously, something in the sharpness of the woman's words made her want to obey immediately. Faizyl regarded the new Warden curiously.

The door to the Assembly flew open allowing those inside to exit. The first was a human man in the robes of the Chantry. Though dressed as a brother his carriage and physique suggested a warrior. He practically sneered at Bethany and the female knight as he exited.

Justin was not allowed out until last. The dwarves had feared he would create a scene. He emerged glaring death at the retreating "brother" the object of his wrath within the chamber, a visiting Exaltednist, here under the protection of several of the Deshyrs.

It was almost too much for Justin to bear.

If only the dwarves not taken his weapons.

He slammed his fist into a pillar with an angry snarl. Bethany winced as she heard the bones crack.

"Brother," the Orlesian said calmly.

He regarded her for the first time; the markings on her armor marked her as a lieutenant commander in the order. He shook his injured fist, pain clear on his face.

_Foolish man,_ Bethany thought.

She approached him, concern in her eyes as she regarded his hand. He tried to wave the mage away.

"It will be alright. I just…"

She ignored him taking the injure hand in hers. Blue light flowed into it healing the wound. Justin let out a relieved sigh.

"Now it will be alright," Bethany said releasing him.

The Orlesian cleared her throat, drawing both their attention.

"I am Leonie Caron, Warden of Orlais," she said with a respectful bow.

"Justin, Commander of the Grey of… well nowhere in particular," he said with an amused smile. Orlesian attention to protocol had always amused him.

"Nowhere, but how could that…" The Orlesian frowned confused, then she seemed to understand her eyes widened slightly.

"You…you are Lost Garrison, yes?"

Justin nodded.

Lost Garrison? Bethany had never heard the term before.

The Orlesian snapped to attention, "Commander my apologies. You are…you are not here to investigate us are you? I assure you the Orlesian Garrison are above reproach."

"At ease Lieutenant," Justin smirked, "it is a Templar that concerns us now, not the Wardens of Orlais."

The female warden breathed a sigh of relief.

Bethany was shocked; she had not realized that Justin had such power within the Order.

"Sadly there is nothing more we can do here today," Justin said glancing hatefully where the Exaltednist had departed, "We should return to our quarters. I am interested to hear why Orlais has wardens here," he said addressing the Lieutenant.

The woman nodded, falling in step next to Justin, Bethany, Faizyl, and the Mabari fell in behind them.

The mage found herself scowling at the woman's back. The familiarity that she and Justin talked…bothered her, and what was this about a Lost Garrison? Bethany had many questions for her childhood friend.

"Just friends huh," Faizyl asked her chuckling, "too bad."

Bethany glared at the dwarf; yes she had many questions for Justin.

She hoped he had answers.

IOI

Wren felt like a conquering hero as they returned from Dust Town. Much had been accomplished today. The carta had been properly educated, and now the mage collective would soon have a new source of lyrium.

He could not be more pleased.

They arrived to find the Warden Quarters bustling; over a dozen Orlesian Wardens regarded them coldly as they went about their business.

_Lovely_, Wren thought, _we're being invaded by Orlais, again._

As a native Fereldan he still held his dislike for the painted fops. Plus, years of raiding their shipping had made him come to respect there prowess even less. Still these men were Warden and deserved his respect.

Mostly.

They regarded Merrill and Serene with a sense of disdain. Given the chauvinistic attitude within the Empire, being both women and elves would have made either unlikely for recruitment.

The Orlesians likely saw the two elves as just tits and ass, well …Serene at least… given Merrill's lack of a figure, Wren though with an amused sneer, he looked forward to either elf proving them wrong.

_Nothing was better than seeing an arrogant Chevalier taken down a peg._

He spotted Justin in the middle of the throng conferring with an older man as well as a hard yet very attractive young blonde. Bethany stood behind Justin glaring at the woman.

Wren smiled.

He approached the four with his most winning smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished Captain," he said with great flourish.

Justin nodded; at least something had worked out today.

Wren smiled warmly at the Orlesian flower in the battle armor, "Andreas Wren at your service my lady," he bowed low, Serene rolled her eyes behind him. "And you are?"

"Not interested." The woman said sharply turning on her heel and walking away.

Wren flinched, oh well.

Everyone in the group behind him laughed.

Justin excused himself from the older warrior, pulling the others aside.

"They have come to attend the old man's calling," he informed his fellow Wardens, "You don't have to attend, but I would appreciate it. Unfortunately it is Wardens only for the end of the ceremony."

Wren shrugged, let the Wardens have their private party. He cared not. Besides he was eager to rest after today's excursion.

"There is a grand proving scheduled to honor our orders sacrifice tomorrow. We should attend that for the sake of appearance."

Bethany sighed she had no real interest in watching blood sports, but if Justin said they go, she would go.

Wren heard her ask Justin if they could talk later. The Commander agreed, and left to help the wardens prepare for the calling ceremony that was to take place this evening.

What is that about he wondered, oh well it would come out in the end.

For now he wanted food, drink, and rest; he felt he had earned it.

For more ways than one.

IOI

It was late when he finally knocked on her door.

The calling had been a bittersweet experience for the wardens. On one hand they were honoring one of their own. On the other, they were sending the man to his death. The Warden, a man named Renald, had seemed at peace with his fate. He had even joked with his brothers and sisters before proceeding towards the deep roads entrance. Leonie, the warden knight, had tears in her eyes as she embraced the old man; apparently he had been her mentor. Justin prayed that when his time came he would greet it with such grace as the old warden had. The old one had left with not a single word, just squared his shoulders, took up his shield and sword and walked into the darkness, the doors closing behind him.

After that the Wardens had journeyed to Tapsters to toast the old man's life. Justin had excused himself before things got too out of control, he had promised to speak with Bethany tonight.

Leonie had not wanted him to go; the female warden had done her best to convince him to stay. Justin had declined, respectfully.

_You pass up a sure thing to attend to something you can never have, smart Oslin. _

He knocked loudly on the stone door.

Milady glanced up sleepily, sniffing the air, sensing no danger the dog lay back down.

"Enter," Bethany said not bothering to look up from her book.

Justin entered, he was still a little nervous despite the dwarven ale he had consumed earlier as the wardens celebrated their departing brother's life. He probably should have waited for morning, but seeing light filtering under Bethany's door he realized he should take the chance.

"Anything good," he asked referring to the tome.

"Interesting," she replied closing the book, "King Bhelen Aeducan had an interesting path to power. Did you he was actually the youngest of three. His elder brother was murdered, by their middle brother, who was then exiled."

"Well…that sucks." Justin said glibly.

Bethany laughed, "Yes, it does."

Justin rubbed the back of his head nervously, after Harper's Ford he could not stop thinking about the night she had spent in his room. Nothing had happened, but…

_Keep your grubby paws off my sister Oslin!_

Carver's words were better than a cold shower it seemed.

Bethany sighed stretching and arching her back, Justin tried not to stare, but the airy circle robes made it very difficult.

"Any ideas on how best to deal with the dwarves?" he asked, diverting his gaze the best he could, "I seem not to be able to relate to them."

She paused… thinking, a finger tapping her chin lightly.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to play their games if we want to gain anything here. Honor, or at least the appearance of it, is very important. You want to sway them to your side you must be willing to play by those rules."

"When in dwarven lands, do as they do."

"Exactly." She said with a slight smile.

Justin had come to enjoy that smile, the way her face seemed to light up when it was there. He wished that she would smile at him like that forever.

_Whoa boy, back up before you go to a place you don't want to be._

"Can I ask a question?"

He nodded, surprised by her formal tone.

"Justin," she asked, "What is the Lost Garrison?"

He pursed his lip; technically she should not have heard that. Leonie in her haste had spoken out of turn, still it did know harm to tell her what he knew. He knew she could keep a secret, and if he said nothing she would likely get the answer from Colo or Merrill later.

He sat down at the writing desk near the bed before he continued, gathering his thoughts.

"How familiar are you with the history of the Warden in Ferelden? He asked.

"Not very," she admitted with a shrug, "I know the wardens were banished some centuries ago."

"That is where the lost Garrison began," he said trying to remember all that Commander Torrik had told him, "Back then the wardens had tried to overthrow the King. It was a violation of everything the order stands for; most of the wardens in Ferelden flocked to the commander's banner eager to help."

"Most, but not all?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted, "about forty Wardens fled Ferelden seeking shelter in Orlais, but after what had happened in Ferelden the Orlesians did not want them. The Ferelden wardens were seen as renegades, outlaws, too dangerous to continue serving. Officially they were recalled to Weishaupt, tried, convicted, and executed for treason."

"And unofficially?"

Justin smiled; Bethany always was the smart one.

"Unofficially they continued to serve, but at the First Warden's behest. The Ferelden Commander had created a dangerous precedent. The survivors were cast with the mission of ensuring that no Warden betrayed their oath like that again. If this occurred then the Lost Garrison would be sent to deal with it."

"So every time a warden has gone too far, or someone has sought to use powers the wardens feel are too dangerous. The Lost Garrison has been summoned."

Bethany remembered how the Orlesian had reacted when she heard about Justin being one of the Lost. Her reaction it seemed was more understandable.

"So you are like the Seekers of Truth then?"

"In a fashion," Justin shrugged, "We are given broad powers to deal with whatever threat we are tasked to deal with, almost as much as we are given in a time of Blight.

"This Delance situation, Templars playing with the darkspawn taint falls well within our mandate. We are to use any means necessary to end this threat. Unfortunately Delance is politically connected, the Divine herself has honored him before, so the rest of the order cannot be seen aiding us. No one wants the Grey Wardens to be seen as rebels again, if we are caught or killed. The other Wardens will declare us outlaws and say we acted totally on our own."

Bethany winced, their task seemed a little bit more impossible now.

"Don't worry, we only have to expose Delance for the treacherous bastard that he is, we find something we can offer to the Divine then the whole of the order will come down on _his exaltedness_ like a storm." Justin sneered as he used the Templars title, "Personally though, I hope we can get to him before that. After losing most of our Garrison to the son of a bitch I would like to see him at the end of my sword, not on the Divine's gallows."

Bethany shifted nervously, the passion in which Justin performed his duty scared her sometimes, but also excited her a little as well.

"But I should not keep you further," he said with a tired smile, "I fear I'm going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow and I would like to have time to deal with it before the proving."

The mage giggled at that.

"Alright," she said an amused look on her face, "nighty-night Justin."

"Good night," he said closing her door.

He sighed, trying to push back the depression about their task. He needed to be seen in a better light with the dwarves, they needed to see he had the favor of their ancestors. Hopefully something would come to him before the proving to…

…_the proving. Hmmm._

A slight smile crept over the young warden's face. Tomorrow may be busier than he thought.

_Review plz_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Proof is in the Proving

The magic washed over him in a warm soothing wave. It felt like he was wrapped in a soft blanket, a babe in his mother's arms. His head cleared the shakes that had been the bane of his existence ceased. Maker help him, he felt like he could stay in this state forever. It was euphoric.

Then it was gone.

In the magic's absence the craving began anew, it was not as sharp or intense as it had been previously. His body wanted more, it demanded lyrium. Yet, he felt strong enough now to resist that desire. His need for lyrium was a weakness, and he intended to master it, regardless of the pain.

Bradley opened his eyes regarding Bethany as she removed her hands from his temples. She seemed better today, stronger. She assured him that the spell she used did not tax her overmuch, still he was concerned, and he did not want her to suffer needlessly over him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, sinking into a plush arm chair.

"Better," he answered, and surprisingly it was not a lie, "my head is clearer than it has been in days. The sweating and shakes are almost gone too. I…I don't know how to thank you."

She gave him a tired smile.

The Proving was today. Justin had said he wanted their little group visible for all of Orzammar to see. Their need to convince the dwarves of the righteousness of their cause was too important.

Seemed like a lot of trouble just to mingle with a bunch of pampered nobles, Bradley thought.

Still one did what one must.

"I'm curious Mistress Bethany," the mage regarded the Templar with a raised eyebrow, "the spell that you are using to help me. Did you learn that in the Circle?"

Bethany nodded.

"One of the Lucrosians came up with it, about five years ago," she admitted with a sad sigh, "He had hoped to create an alternative to lyrium for the Templars, to make our relationship with your order more…_symbiotic,_ he had claimed that this spell could save the chantry much in the way of coin. He presented it to the Knight-Commander a few days later."

Bradley's brow furrowed in confusion, he had never heard of this, "What happened?"

Bethany pursed her lips.

"He was found dead. Apparently he slipped going down the stairs to the enchanters quarters, broke his neck poor man." The bitterness in her voice to him what she thought had happened to the unfortunate mage, "he left a copy of the spell with the head of the loyalist fraternity, my mentor Tobrius. He taught it to me, I taught it to a few others, just in case."

Bradley shuddered. He knew how ruthless Meredith could be. The thought of Templars becoming dependent on anything a mage could offer would have fueled her paranoia. Did she have the Lucrosian killed? Possibly. It was ironic that a spell the knight-commander rejected was now being used to help bring down her successor.

"Would you be willing to present this discovery to the Divine? Her perfection may find it very interesting."

Bethany gave the Templar a bitter chuckle, "I'm sure that she would love anything that might loosen her grip on the Templars messere," her face then turned thoughtful, "plus, there is the matter that I am an Apostate, an annulled mage who should be dead. I would be lucky to leave the Divine's presence alive. Of course all this is moot, it is far more likely that we will all die trying to stop Delance."

"We will stop him," Bradley assured her, "the Maker will aid us I'm sure of it."

Bethany sighed; she wished she still had that kind of faith. She had told Mari in the Gallows that she had come to accept that her magic _was _a gift of the Maker. She had meant those words, but after seeing the thing that Orsino had changed into, and then seeing Meredith's mad fury first hand she was no longer certain.

The door opened, Serene came in, an excited Milady in tow. The Mabari bounced happily before her mistress, Bethany scratched the pup behind the ears.

"How are you feeling handsome?" the bard asked shyly.

"Much better," the young man grinned, "Would you like to check?"

I…I will take your word for it," the elf said dismissively, moving away from him, ignoring the hurt look on his face, "We leave for the proving in the hour. Justin wants us all to be ready."

The elf left without another word. Bradley gave Bethany a confused look.

"Mistress…have I done something wrong?" she could tell his feelings were hurt. Serene had pursued him for over a month, now she backed away, "She barely looks at me now."

Bethany knew it was none of her business, but she knew she had to try. Bradley had saved her life once, she owed him.

"I will talk to her," she said rising from the chair, motioning for the dog to follow, "It has been a long time since I have engaged in any…girl talk."

"Thank you Bethany." The Templar said with a short bow.

Nodding she followed the elf into the hallway; this would be an interesting conversation.

IOI

A string of Orlesian curses sprang from the elf's mouth as she muttered under her breath. Maker help her that had been stupid. If she was going to end things with Bradley she should do it swiftly, less pain for either of them that way…

…but she couldn't.

"Serene?"

Bethany's voice stopped her in her tracks. Of all the people in their little group she found it easiest to talk to the mage. Every time she had tried to talk to Merrill the Dalish had ended up rambling on about nothing, and Serene ended up fleeing, but with Bethany…she could talk with Bethany.

"Are you all right?"

The bard almost laughed at that…no she was not all right.

She turned to the mage, putting on her best false smile, "Never Bettair," she said, "why?"

"Bradley is worried about you. He said you have been avoiding him outside, of normal business."

"Eet is bettair for heem," damn it her accent was out of control, anyone could tell she was upset. She had used to be able to control her emotions better, but that was before the joining…

…the joining.

Even thinking about that night now made her want to weep. Andraste have mercy, what had the wardens done to her, what had she done to herself?

"Serene," Bethany looked at the elf with a look of pure concern and friendship, "if you want to talk, please feel free."

She wanted to leave. She wanted to tell the mage to mind her own business. She wanted to…

She wanted to talk.

"Bradley, he deserves bettair than I," she said fighting back hot angry tears, "I…I am a monster."

"Serene, you're not a monster. You have had a difficult time, but."

"I am a monster," she cried angrily, "Maker help me Bethany, I…I don't feel elven anymore. I have more in common with zee darkspawn. I…I hear them in my sleep. The taint eet…it is changing me. Bradley does not want to be a part of zis."

Bethany wasn't sure how to comfort the elf. True, she did not understand everything about being a grey warden, but Anders had assured her that whatever the warden went through to become what they were did not change who they were at heart, the taint did not make them monsters.

Anders had had Justice to do that.

"And even eef…if that did not bother him," the bard continued, "what I have done before. It never bothered me… I accepted who I was, people, friends, lov…lovers they were toys, it was all a game you see. After I have played for so long, I don't know how to be honest with a man, I don't even know where to begin."

Bethany found herself remembering her Mother's words; it had been right when Marian had first started to pursue things with Anders. She had found herself wondering if she could truly stay with him, knowing he was an abomination. It was her Mother's advice to Marian that she repeated now.

"If you truly care for him then you should let him be a part of this decision as well. Giving your heart to someone is hard, but it is worth it. So, go to him, tell him your fears, let him tell you his, and if you realize that it is not going to work end it, but if there is a chance, don't run away from it."

The elf considered her words her ears twitching nervously.

"I…I will try tonight," the elf said with a shy smile, hope shining in her red eyes "I shall put my cards on the table, and see how they fall."

Bethany tried not to look pleased, one way or another, the two would have the answer they sought.

"Thank you Bethany, it will be good to see this through." The Bard left then, leaves Bethany to ready herself for the proving. That had been difficult; hopefully convincing a King to aid them would be easier.

IOI

The proving arena was packed.

Dwarves of all castes flooded the stands, ready to cheer for their champions. Anticipation was high; the scent of blood it seemed had driven the crowd into frenzy.

Justin and company headed for the box reserved for the Grey Wardens. The dwarves whispered while they passed, many of the fight fans had seen wardens in combat before, some of them wished that they would see them again today.

Bethany gave Justin a concerned look, "They don't actually kill people in these fights do they?"

"Sometimes," Justin said with a shrug, "death matches are uncommon, but not taboo. The dwarves usually save them to settle disputes between noble houses, but sometimes the warriors may request one if there is a large enough grudge."

"There is a lot of love in this chamber," Wren said sarcastically, "I can feel it, it is a beautiful thing."

"Love of carnage maybe," Bethany said shooting the healer a disapproving look.

The Orlesian wardens had already found their seats by the time the group had arrived. The warden knight Leonie rose and embraced Justin as they entered, Bethany felt a surge of dislike as she regarded the woman, did she have to touch Justin every time they were in the same room?

The mage settled down between Merrill and Bradley. Justin excused himself saying he wanted to try to catch the King before the first bout.

Bethany had never seen so many people crammed into such a small place before, true the proving arena was huge, but the dwarves had filled it to capacity. The crowd was eager, excitement galvanized the crowd, they wanted to see blood.

Bethany fidgeted in her seat; she was uncomfortable with such violence.

"I wonder if we will see any death matches today," Wren said hungrily.

"Would that please you serah?" Bradley asked with a disdainful glare.

"Death is part of life Templar," Wren shrugged, "I'm just curious how far the dwarves are intending to go to…honor our warden friends."

Bethany wondered that herself, she was uncomfortable with the fact that dwarves may lose their lives simply to entertain.

A loud bell sounded in the arena, the crowd quieted as the proving master stepped up to the dais,

"**This is a glory proving, fought under the gaze of the paragons of Orzammar to honor our city's greatest allies, the famed Grey Wardens!"**

The crowd erupted. All eyes fell on the warden box, every warden their rose and bowed to the cheering throng.

Bethany sank further down in her chair, force of habit of being an apostate on the run, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

_Maker where was Justin?_

The first fighter was announced, a dwarven woman from the order of the silent sisters. Bethany had heard of the orders fighting prowess, she was curious to see if it was true. She wondered which brave warrior would face her.

"**Challenging her**," the proving master announced, "**A member of the famed Grey Wardens…"**

Bethany's eyes widened.

"…**Ladies and gentleman, may I present Justin of the Grey Wardens!"**

"What!" Wren sputtered his eyes wide.

_Of all the stupid, irresponsible…_

Bethany was furious, what in the name of Andraste did Justin think he was doing.

Do as the dwarves do. That had been her advice; Bethany had never assumed that Justin would take it so literally.

"I should get down there," Wren rose quickly, anticipating that his friend might need his services before too long. Bethany followed her brown eyes bright with fury.

_Maker help you Justin_, she thought angrily_, if one of the dwarves don't kill you I just might._

She prayed that he would be alright, but that did not stop her from fantasizing about strangling him.

Brave, stupid man that he was.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Love and victory

Wren was furious.

Stupid, reckless, arrogant, and suicidal were just some of the thoughts racing through his mind as he fought his way through the dwarven crowd on his way to the fighters' preparation area. What was the Captain thinking? Anger however soon turned to fear, he could almost feel Flemeth's fingers wrapped around his neck constricting his breathing.

_If Justin dies she will kill me._

He barely acknowledged the fact that the others had followed him. Bethany was hot on his heel, her eyes as full of anger as his own, it was strange, after being so tense around each other during the past week, it seems this had brought them together with common purpose.

_Justin always seemed to piss someone off._

"I'll tell you what sister," he said to her, "You can take him as close to death as you want for this…stupidity. I'll bring him back, then we'll switch."

"Don't tempt me Wren," she growled.

The young woman's magic whirled around her like a hurricane. He was surprised; this wasn't the polite little circle pet he had been travelling with the past month. This was a powerful young mage who you challenged under your own peril.

_Is this what you saw Mother? Is this why you want her protected?_

Wren had no answers; all he knew is that he was glad his name wasn't Justin Oslin right now.

IOI

The silent sister was tougher than Justin would have thought, several times the dwarf had nearly knocked him to the ground, and when he finally did disarm her she had reached out and tried to snap his arm. He brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the top of her head rendering her unconscious.

The battle was his.

As he staggered back to the fighters' preparation room he saw his friends running up to greet him, and if the looks on Wren and Bethany's faces were any judge they were not happy with him. Still he had had no choice.

He had to show the dwarves that he had their ancestors favor, and the best way to do that was win a grand proving. Once this was done he would be in a much better position to negotiate with their King.

Provided he survived his friends' wrath that is.

"Are you insane?"

Justin smirked at the question, "you've known me since we were children Betts. I think you already know the answer to that."

She scowled at him, obviously not in the mood for jokes.

Wren came up behind him, barely touching his ribs, the warden hissed in pain.

"Cracked ribs, having any trouble breathing?"

Justin shook his head.

"Then you were lucky," the healer said letting magic flow from his fingertips into the wound, knitting the bones back together, "You know Captain, there is this new thing it is all the rage for modern fighters. It is called _dodging;_ I think you should consider trying it in the future."

"Thanks Birdie," Justin said drily, "You're all heart."

The healer snorted and returned to work.

"Is he alright?" the question came from that warden knight Leonie, who had followed them down, "when I saw you fall in the last minutes of the fight I thought it was all over."

Bethany glared at the woman, a sense of possessiveness had come over her regarding Justin in last few days, she did not truly understand it, but it was there.

"He will be fine," she said coolly, "You may return to your seat."

"I came to see if I could help," the female warden offered.

Bethany rolled her eyes, "That is very kind, but unnecessary," she repeated, "we can attend to whatever he needs."

The Orlesian was silent, but did not leave their side.

A dwarf walked up to Justin informing him that he fought again next. Rising on unsteady feet, the warden gripped his sword and boarding ax. He would do whatever was necessary to achieve victory here.

"I have done the best I can for you now," Wren said dismissively, "Try to end these matches quickly, I can't guarantee how much damage I can repair short term."

Justin nodded, quick ending got it.

He headed out to the arena floor his friends watching him, hoping he was right about all this.

He hoped so to.

IOI

"Mistress Merrill, Hey Mistress Merrill!"

The Dalish turned to regard who was calling her name, seeing an elven man in circle robes approaching.

Senior Enchanter Surana.

"A-Alim," she said stuttered, her stomach fluttered nervously "Aneth Ara, what are you doing here? Are you working as a healer? Not that you could not fight. I mean I am sure you are quite powerful, but I would not want to see you hurt, not that I am not sure that you could win. I am rambling aren't I? I'll shut up now."

The elven circle mage smiled, he found the Dalish's ramblings cute.

"I-I am fighting actually," the mage admitted, "I am serving with House Volney's squad should squad combat be called. The First Enchanter insists that we try to fit in as best we can. That includes fighting in the Provings here.

"I…I am sure you are magnificent." The Dalish said warmly.

The elven enchanter blushed.

Merrill had spent a lot of time with the mage over the last few days. The Orlesian Wardens were uncomfortable around her so she spent much of her time in the circle studying, usually with Alim. The two took their meals together, and had spent many quiet hours together walking in the commons.

Merrill wasn't sure what exactly was going on. She had not felt this way in a long time. Not since Tamlen, in Kirkwall, the eluvian had occupied all her time, she had not even tried to get to know the elven men living in the alienage. Of course many of her fellow elves went out of their way to avoid her; they suspected what she was even if no one told the Templars.

"Will you be fighting today?" he asked her.

"I…I don't know," Merrill admitted, she was not sure if Justin would need her to fight. Would she have to fight Alim? Creators she hoped not.

"Well I…I have to go." He said, nervously, "dinner later?"

She nodded her cheeks suddenly very hot.

The smile he gave her made her feel like she was walking on air.

It would be a very long time until dinner this evening.

The sound of the fight bell, brought her out of her honeyed revelry, another fight had begun.

IOI

Bethany watched Justin's next two fights with her heart in her throat.

The first was a tough looking dwarven berserker. The two warriors tore into each other with such a fury, that Bethany found herself fearing greatly for her childhood friend. They could not lose Justin, she could not, he was a living breathing piece of her past and she would not let it die.

Justin ended the fight when he caught the other man in the knee with his boarding ax. The dwarf roared as he fell, but before he could recover Justin cracked him in the head with his sword hilt.

The warden was battered and bloody, but he had triumphed.

The next fight was much harder; apparently they were not the only ones trying to convince the King of siding with them. An Exaltednist Templar had entered the proving as well, and ally of the Chantry brother Bethany had seen earlier. The Templar had won two death matches before being paired against Justin. He requested his fight with Justin be the same, and this time it was to be paired combat. Two of Delance's finest against Justin and Colo.

The wardens were more than happy to oblige. The Templars was good very good, but just not as good as the warden commander and his second.

The fight ended when Justin took the man's head off with a single swipe of his long sword. Colo though hurt bad, had managed to snap the other man's back, before his injuries caused him to pass out. Wren and Bethany both attended to the injured warden. Colo would be alright, but he was out of the fight should another paired combat be declared. Leonie agreed to take his place, much to the chagrin of Bethany.

The Proving continued.

IOI

They had reached the finals.

Bethany had never been so relieved in all her life. The final battle was squad combat, four on four, to the knock out.

The Grey Wardens versus House Volney.

Merrill was not happy.

"I can't fight." She said mournfully.

"Of course you can Merrill," Serene said confidently, "just shoot everyone with your staff. It is easy."

"No, I can't fight," the Dalish said shaking her head.

Justin regarded her coldly, "May I ask why?"

She shifted nervously, wringing her hands.

"A-Alim is out there," she said in a small voice.

"Enchanter Surana," Justin said regarding the elven circle mage heading up to the ring, "Why is that a problem?"

"Well…um...uh." Merrill stammered.

Wren rolled his eyes, "spit it out elf?" he said irritably.

"We…um he and I…well…we are sort of…um…courting."

Justin was flabbergasted.

"Really?" Serene asked.

The Dalish nodded.

"Ooh he is cute," the bard said, "not my type of course, but cute." She said to appease Bradley who was looking at her.

Wren could not believe his ears, someone was actually interested in Merrill, was the elf blind.

"You realized this can't last." Wren said.

"Well…yes, but does that mean I should not try."

Justin sighed heavily, Maker help them all. Merrill had a boyfriend.

"You will have to fight in her stead Birdie," Justin ordered, Wren shook his head.

"I am needed to heal you when you get out of there. Besides I am no combat mage."

Justin growled; that had not been a suggestion.

"I'll go."

Every ones eyes fell on Bethany. She adjusted her sky blue robes and stood a little taller. "I will fight in Merrill's place."

Justin gave her a concerned look.

"Betts you're not really…"

She glared at him.

"I am not some fragile doll," she said hotly, "I am a force mage, and sister to the Champion of Kirkwall. I have fought demon and darkspawn. There is no reason to coddle me."

Justin swallowed hard. Seeing Bethany like this really should not be turning him on, but it was.

"You are not a warden," Leonie said with a sneer.

"And you are not part of this garrison," She shot back, "so you can't give me orders."

Wren smiled, things were starting to get interesting, Merrill had a boyfriend, and now Bethany and Leonie, _meee-oooow!_

Justin shook his head, this was probably a bad idea, but so was saying no.

"Come on then Betts," he said earning him a smile from her before she returned to glaring at the Orlesian, "Serene, Leonie you too, let's make them bleed."

"Please don't hurt Alim," Merrill said to their backs.

The wardens and Bethany disappeared up into the arena, a few minutes later introductions were held, and then the bell rang.

The fight had begun.

IOI

The crowd was deafening.

The final fight was not just a battle, it was a war.

Justin clashed with a dwarf in heavy plate, broad ax versus sword and boarding ax. Leonie matched skills with a female dwarf wielding a sword and shield. Serene had her own problems, the bard flipped and kicked locked in combat with a dwarven rogue who was almost as quick as she…almost.

Then there was Bethany.

The two enchanters faced each other, both bowed respectfully, before the battle, but once the bell rang…

Ice, fire, lightning, and wind whipped around the two mages. Bethany's force magic send chucks of stone and broken armor at the elf, who retaliated with a lightning storm. Thunder and rain poured on the shocked crowd, many who had never seen rain before.

Bethany's hair whipped in the wind, her robes stuck tight to her from the cold rain. Still she did not back down…

…she intended to win.

_Pull of the abyss_ dragged the two dwarven knights into the center of the arena, before they could rise Justin and Leonie were on them. Leonie bashed one in the face with her sword hilt; while Justin cracked the other with his own helmet which had been lost in the gale.

Two down…two to go.

Serene laughed as she bounced around her dwarven opponent, whose moves became more and more sluggish by the minute. The Dwarven rogue smiled drunkenly. Serene chuckled, her dagger coated with a sticky green substance. Bethany would have recognized the effects from personal experience; Serene had used the so called _Sweet Goodnight_ to bring her into this mess in the first place.

Finally the drug did its job; the rogue collapsed snoring loudly in the center of the arena.

Only the mage remained.

The wardens surrounded Surana. Surely the mage realized he had lost, but still he did not surrender. He started to cast a sleep spell hoping to salvage the victory for his team.

Bethany had other plans.

A fireball exploded in the elf's face distracting him, Bethany charged. The two mages staves came together in close quarters combat. Alim was good; he had been trained in the circle.

Bethany had been trained by the circle and her Father both…

She was better.

She cracked the elf across the face with her staff; he went down without a whimper.

The battle was over.

They had won.

Justin raised his sword to the royal box, King Bhelen regarded him curiously.

"For you your majesty," the Commander offered respectfully, "for Bhelen…the sword of Orzammar!"

The King gave him a pleased smile.

IOI

The wardens showed themselves to be gracious winners.

Wren and Bethany helped the circle healers tend to the other wounded competitors. Merrill stayed close to Alim as he lay on a cot in the fighters' prep area, whispering sweet words to her _Ma venahn_.

Bethany and Justin bickered back and forth. She was angry because he had not told them his plans, and he was angry because she had pushed herself so hard in the proving. Yes, she was pale and tired, but they had done what they set out to do.

Bhelen had sent a missive to Justin; he had granted him an audience.

Serene enjoyed the show. It was clear to her that her commander and the woman she was starting to consider a friend…liked each other. If only they could get past their pride and self-defeating tendencies. The two would realize just how close they were becoming.

Not that she was having any better luck in those areas.

She shot a glance at Bradley who was tending to an injured dwarf. Tonight, she would talk to him tonight, one way or another they would see what comes next.

The only ones not present were the Delance representatives. Serene suspected that a missive was being dispatched telling their master what had occurred here.

Well if Justin wanted to get the Templar's attention he had certainly done that.

There would be no reprisals here, not in Orzammar where the dwarves respected them, but beyond these mountain halls…things were about to get more tricky.

They had made the first move…now it was Delance's turn. Maker help them all.


	31. Chapter 31

_Little fluff before we go into the darkness in the coming chapters. Enjoy chapter thirty one!_

Chapter 31

Catharsis

Faizyl looked down on the Warden quarters with a mixture of interest and curiosity.

It was happening again; once again the Wardens were being forced to meddle in dwarven politics. The last time that happened, a new King had been crowned, now…

…ancestors help them, who could say what would happen now.

He was perched atop the Bemot estate in the diamond quarter, his father would have a fit if he knew that his disowned son had returned to their home. Faizyl couldn't care less. If it did not bring him closer to putting Bhelen's head on a pike it did not matter to him.

The warden impressed him; he had watched the grand proving with great interest. They fought with a drive that he had never seen. In Orzammar all battles were motivated by politics, but the wardens fought for something more. Bhelen had apparently sent for their commander this morning, surely he would try to get these latest champions of the proving on his side. They had told him when they arrived that they had business with Bhelen, and with their victory they had definitely got his attention.

Now he had to figure out a way to turn their success to his advantage.

_So much for not playing politics._

The young dwarf chuckled to himself; he had sworn long ago not to do what he was now considering. He did not like using others to get what he needed.

A shadow gliding across the entrance of the warden quarter drew his attention. There was nothing there, yet he could have sworn he saw something. The door opened and a flicker of well…something…slid inside before the door closed.

The archer smiled, magic then, likely one of the warden mages returning from some private business, probably either the she-elf or the creepy one in the black coat. He did not think the raven haired lass he had saved was the type, but what did he know about human motivations.

One thing he could say for certain was this, when the wardens left on whatever mission Bhelen gave them, they would not be going alone.

His dreams depended on that.

IOI

_I am me again._

The thought brought a smile to her face, the first genuine smile she had felt in weeks.

Once upon a time she had known without a doubt who she was. She was an elf, a bard, and she was beautiful. Those three facts had defined her life. She was Serene, apprentice to Master Benoit, and that was good. What her bardic training could not give her, her beauty would, men, and even some women, were her pawns to be enjoyed then discarded when she grew bored with them. No one could deny her when she wanted something.

Then she went to Starkhaven, and then the Wardens.

After her joining she had felt different, changed. She appeared the same, but there was something more now. Her beauty was corrupted, it's cool perfection gave way to doubt. She had begun to feel regret, shame, and fear. She could not shake the feeling that she was becoming something truly unnatural. She acknowledged the fact that she had been cruel in her previous life, that her victims may have thought her a monster. In truth it had strictly business, she had held no malice towards her marks. It had been a job, strictly business. She thought she could do evil and that her soul would remain untouched.

The darkspawn taint showed her otherwise. If this was a punishment, it was crueler than any she could have devised. Maybe she deserved it; maybe it would be better if she fell into the void, lost, unmourned and forgotten.

_I am not nothing. I am Serene. I shall face my fears._

It was these thoughts that had drew her to Ser Bradley's room last night. Sleep would not come, the darkspawn reached out to her unconscious mind calling her, willing her to join them.

_No. Not that, never that!_

She stood before his door; no weapons, no armor, just a scared young woman in her nightgown and robe looking for…absolution…forgiveness…she did not know. She could hear him moving around inside, part of her wanted to run. It had been the hardest thing in her life to knock on that door, and yet she found the courage to do just that.

He bade her enter, she found him in just a set of woolen breeches, sword and shield in hand as he went through a series of combat sequences.

She tried not to stare at his muscular torso, the way the sweat ran down his bare chest. Once upon a time, she would have made some comment about other activities they could do that would make him sweat. Now, she remained quiet, shyly diverting her eyes.

"My lady," he asked her lowering his weapons, "What is the matter?"

The look in his eyes, the concern he showed her, it was like nothing she had known before. Yes, she had made men pity her before, but that had been all an act. Never before had she been in such turmoil. Her ruby eyes burned, a lump formed in her throat.

She tried to speak, but words would not come…only tears.

She fell into his arms her body racked with unending sobs. She tried to will herself to stop, but that only brought more. He held her gently, whispering word of comfort in her elven ears.

She was not sure how long it had been before words were finally able to come ten minutes, twenty? Did it really matter anymore? A litany of pain poured from her lips. She was sorry she had been ignoring him, she was sorry she had pushed him away, and above all she was sorry she was not the woman she had once been for him. She was sorry that she was not truly herself anymore.

Bradley said nothing, he just held her, he let her pour out her pain and grief. When it was spent, her tears reduce to just sniffles; he raised her head and looked into her tortured eyes. "You certainly look the same." He said smiling.

She was about to protest when he pressed his face to her neck. She stiffened when she felt his breath warm against her bare skin. He smelled her soft perfumed neck.

"You certainly smell the same." He said in a husky voice.

Her heart raced, heat suffused her entire body. Her handsome knight raised her chin in his thumb and forefinger. He pressed his lips to hers. The kiss deepened…her head swam, lost in the first fires of lust.

He broke the kiss, a hungry look burning in his eyes.

"You definitely taste the same."

Desire burned away fear and regret, she leapt into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to his bed, as they tore off the garments they wore.

Serene gave herself to him without fear.

Now she lay in his arms, the fires from last night burned down to ambers. They had made love three times in the night. Maker she had never needed anyone as much as she had needed Bradley last night. He had been a starving man in her arms, and she a banquet. After their first time she had feared she would not be able to keep up with him, but the taint did not allow her to falter.

_It seems that wardens do have increased stamina_ she thought with a wicked smile.

Her lover lay next to her, lost in a deep slumber; she let a finger brush lightly across his cheek. He murmured her name softly in her sleep.

She smiled, her brave handsome knight.

She rose from the bed looking for her nightgown; sadly it was torn beyond repair. Bradley was a very passionate lover it seemed.

Not that I was any less of one, she thought regarding the torn breeches, or rather the pieces of them.

She wrapped herself in bed sheet, it would be better if the others did not know about this, tongues would wag soon enough.

She had needed this, for Bradley to show her that she was not just some weapon to kill darkspawn.

She was still Serene, Serene of the Grey Wardens… and that was good.

IOI

The shadow glided down the hall in the warden quarter. Orlesian wardens, too busy with their preparations to leave paid it no mind. That was the best for them; the shadow had no time for their foolishness today.

Once the hall was clear, the shadow parted, Wren son of Flemeth emerged. The healer had a cruel smile on his lips; He had met with the King this morning, even before Justin had. A deal had been struck, it would benefit his allies yes…but him more than anyone else.

The King needed a problem removed. Wren could do that, he was very good at that. Justin with his newly found nobility would not be willing to do what needed to be done; Wren did not have that problem. His actions would sweeten the pot for the dwarven monarch, did it really matter how they achieved their ends?

Wren said no.

He hurried to his room; he at least wanted to have at least an hour or two of sleep. He turned the corner, and nearly bumped in to Serene. An angry retort bean to spring from his lips but died when he saw what she was wearing.

The elf was sweaty and disheveled, but she was also almost naked. Only an airy bed sheet covered her tantalizing form, and what a form it was.

If he had expected the elf to be embarrassed he was mistaken, "What?" she said coldly, giving him a haughty snort and walked proudly back to her room.

Wren stood frozen. Well if that had not been the most shameless walk of shame he had ever seen. He was not too much of a gentleman to not drink in the view of the bard's beautiful body. Blood and spite she was certainly stacked.

_Who could blame him, he was still a man after all, at least for now._

He found his mind wandering to Isabela. His goddess, his bane he would give up his magic if she had just said that she would be his.

_Instead she ran from you, as everyone does when they learn what you are_.

She had broken his heart, and should there not be consequences for breaking a monster's heart.

But he could not harm her, he never could!

He cursed under his breath, damn you Isabela, damn you!

This was weakness, he thought disdainfully. What does a simple woman matter when immortality itself is at stake? He would be drinking to his health long after Isabela had turned to dust.

He would miss her, but time would heal all wounds, and in time he would care not.

What use did a god have for pirate queen?

None at all.

IOI

Justin had returned just before midday. His meeting with King Bhelen concluded. He had to admit the dwarf was not what he had expected. Bethany with her books and knowledge had painted a picture of a ruthless opportunist. According to Faizyl, Bhelen was a cruel tyrant, a man who would destroy all of Orzammar if it served his ends.

Yet the dwarf he had met showed no sign of that. He met Justin in a small study off of the throne room, no guards just the warden, the King, and the dwarf's young son. Prince Endrin was eight years old with red gold hair. The blonde haired monarch's eyes shone with love towards his son.

"Are you a father Warden?" he had asked.

Justin had shook his head.

"It changes you," the dwarf had said, "when he was born, all of my endeavors gained new meaning. It was not enough to restore Orzammar. I needed to give my son a future, a future free of threats to his rule. I would go to any length to insure his safety."

Justin had no comparison, as a warden it was unlikely he would ever know a family of his own. He sacrificed so others did not have to, that was why the Grey Wardens existed.

That did not stop the desire however.

Bhelen had a problem, a problem that his servants had not been able to solve on their own. If the wardens solved it for him, he would insure that any lyrium sales to the Exaltednists would stop. It was no small favor that he asked, but given the reward Justin could not pass up the opportunity.

They would have to go.

They agreed to meet in his room after afternoon meal, yet another war council one of many.

He stood before them, his friends and fellow wardens, he knew what he was about to ask them. He was asking them to follow him into the void itself, into the very belly of the beast.

"We have a mission. If we complete it the King will aid us in our cause," he paused, he knew what he was about to ask them and he did not like it, "We are to journey into the deep roads. Once there we shall journey to a thaig that Bhelen's men have recently lost contact with. We will likely be facing a massive darkspawn force, but that does not matter. For the good of our mission, we shall investigate and if possible liberate the Fortress of Kal'Hirol.

_What Dragon Age story is not complete without a journey to the deep roads, more action coming next chapter. See you soon. Review please!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Before the Dark

If Bhelen's scouts were to be believed, it would take the wardens about three weeks to reach Kal'Hirol. Of course it was unlikely the darkspawn would make it that easy, if they had overrun the fortress it was unlikely that the wardens would not be fighting for their lives. Never the less the attempt had to be made; it was the only way to add the King's voice to theirs.

It was the only thing that mattered.

Kal'Hirol was one of the more recently reclaimed thaigs. The Grey Wardens had cleared it of Darkspawn about six years ago. After that a coalition of the noble families gathered enough support to push any surviving spawn out of the fortress and reclaim it for their own. Since that time, Kal'hirol had become a center of research for the smith caste and the shaperate, new weapons and technologies were researched there. Two months ago all contact with Kal'Hirol had ceased, a patrol sent to investigate never returned. Now the Dwarven Assembly was demanding both answers and action from their King. Bhelen had promised to discover what had happened and to recover any records of the experimental research being conducted there.

That is where the wardens came in.

The dwarves needed any records that the wardens could find; it was unlikely that any survivors remained, but they would keep an eye out should any be discovered. All this seemed unusual to Justin, if the thaig was so important why not simply send an army to retake it? Bhelen had told him that that was impossible given the demands of reinforcing the several other thaigs that the dwarves had recaptured. So this task had fallen to the Grey Wardens, lucky them.

They had to be smart about this. After the near disaster in Kirkwall they could not afford to commit their entire force to this mission. Someone would have to remain behind to stop Delance should this deep roads excursion fail. It would take them several days to come up with the necessary supplies for an almost two months venture into the deep roads. Justin found himself in the unenviable position of deciding who would go and who would stay.

He would need to go of course, as leader he would not leave this responsibility with anyone else. Wren had also volunteered to go, Justin was shocked, he needed the healer's skills true, but he expected at least some bitching from his friend on the matter. Birdie had simply shrugged and said: 'You lead, I follow.' Merrill would also be coming; the Dalish had a talent for destruction that would prove invaluable in the deeps, which of course meant that Colo would be joining them by default. The large Antivan would never let his little sister march into danger alone. In a surprising turn of events, he received word from the senior Orlesian Warden that he needed to speak with him before they returned to their garrison in Montsimmard. Leonie had apparently requested a transfer to Justin's command. Justin was surprised, most wardens did not choose to transfer to the Lost Garrison, their survival rate was lower than even the standard warden commands. Still he could not deny that the woman was fast with a blade. Her great sword would be a valuable asset in the dark places. He had slept on the decision, but finally agreed, Leonie would stay as part of the Lost Garrison.

Serene would be remaining behind. Justin had come to trust the bard in the last few months, and he felt she would be able enough to convince the Ferelden wardens to resupply her with troops should they fail. Ser Bradley would also be staying, the Templar's abilities would be missed in the deep roads, but he was probably the first servant of the chantry who had come to see Gaston Delance for the threat that he was. He could likely be sent as an emissary to the Divine if need be. That possible use had convinced Justin to leave him out of this.

They would also need a guide in the deep roads, Bhelen had offered the use of one of his men, but Justin had politely turned him down. Given the King's history he had no desire to find himself in the deep roads being led by a man who answered to the dwarven king first. Fortunately he had an idea on that point.

Then there was Bethany….

Her magic would be useful in the deeps, plus she had some healing skills which would take some of the responsibility off of Birdie. However, Justin found himself a little nervous bringing her into deep roads for that long. There were far many threats beside the darkspawn in that place. Plus, he wanted to leave at least one of the mages behind to aid Serene should the worst occur, the bard trusted Bethany far more than she did Wren or Merrill….

_I don't want to endanger Malcolm's daughter in that place._

That fact weighed heaviest on his mind. It was irrational and went against his warden training but there it was. He would not be able to live with himself if she was killed, or Maker help him, if she was taken by the darkspawn. In Nevarra he had seen what the darkspawn do to untainted women that they captured. The first time he had been in the deep roads, shortly before his own joining, had been to clear a broodmother nest outside of Cumberland. One of the broodmothers had been in the early stages of her transformation, she had been an artisan that the spawn had taken when the woman had been working in one of their underground crypts, the diggers had accidentally opened a hole into the deep roads. The spawn killed the men, but the woman had been…violated, changed…fed.

When they found her she was not human anymore. Her body had begun to bloat; tiny tentacles could be seen wriggling on her sides beneath her tattered clothing. She looked at them with tainted eyes, grinning as dark blood and bile dripped from her mouth. She had just been fed.

They had had to end it quickly.

Justin had nightmares about that for weeks. In them he saw broodmothers, broodmothers with faces of women he had known: his sister, Miss Leandra, Isabela, Marian…

…even Bethany.

Last night those dreams had returned. It made his final decision regarding his childhood friend easy.

He hoped she would forgive him.

IOI

"No."

Justin looked chagrinned, "Betts please."

"Don't Betts please me Justin Oslin," she growled, hurt burning in her eyes, "You can't ask me to just sit here and do nothing while you put yourself in danger."

"You won't just be sitting here. You will be helping Serene plan for…"

"The worst," she interrupted, "would it not be better if we all went? It would increase our chances for success."

"And if we fail it would mean the end of our mission," Justin shook his head, "I'm sorry Betts, but my decision is final."

Her scowl deepened, Maker help him, how could he make her understand.

"Wren," she said turning to the healer sitting in the corner of the room, "tell him that he is wrong about this."

The healer sighed he did not wish to be drawn into this but, "I'm sorry sister, but I agree with the Captain, it is stupid to put all our eggs in one basket."

Bethany glared at Wren; she should have known not to expect any help from him.

Justin did his best to affect damage control; he needed Bethany to be a part of this.

"Betts I trust Serene to watch over you, but I also need you to watch over her. If we don't return, she will need your magic and your guidance. I don't want her to go tearing off on some sort of vendetta. You have always been the most cool headed of us. You can keep this mission on track.

_And you will be as far from the deep roads as possible._

He seemed to be getting through to her. She paused, her teeth digging into her lower lip in thought. He knew he was asking much of her, but he needed her to be patient, and to trust him.

"Plus you needn't worry over much," he said with a smile, "we are not going in completely blind, and with the new help we have recruited our chances are even better."

"You mean Leonie?" she asked with distaste.

"That is a part of it, she is a good fighter, and useful. She…"

"Is more useful than I?" she snarled.

"Wait…I did not say that…"

"Well if that is how you feel fine," she cut him turning sharply stomping off for the door, "I'm sure she will be everything you need down there."

"Betts I…"

Bethany slammed the door behind her. The angry clack of her boots on the stone as she fled.

Justin stood there shocked, what in Andraste's name had just happened?

IOI

Wren chuckled under his breath. Justin was not usually so clueless around women, but with the little circle pet he seemed willfully blind.

_All he sees is his best friend's sister fool._

Oh well Wren wasn't about to explain it, the Captain would understand eventually.

"What are we going to do for a guide Captain?" Wren asked his oldest friend, "Take Bhelen up on his offer?"

"No. It is not that I do not trust our host. It is just that…well I don't trust him."

Wren smiled at that_, a wise decision Captain._

"So what shall we do? We need a guide to lead us to Kal'Hirol, yes?"

"Of course, I got it covered."

"If not one of the King's men then who…"

A voice from the hallway interrupted his question, a child-like sing song voice:

"_I'm going to the deep roads. I'm going to kill some darkspawn. I'm going to the deep roads. I'm going to kill some darkspawn. I'm going to the deep…"_

Wren gave Justin a pained look, "You hate me, don't you?"

Justin smiled.

Faizyl had arrived.

IOI

Bethany slammed the door angrily to her room. Maker how could Justin be so…so…blind.

How could he trust that…that…Orlesian, they had only just met now he wanted to take her with him into a life or death situation in the deep roads, while leaving her behind?

The thought of them, together in the deep roads filled her with a sense of…anxiety, anger? She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling, all she knew is that she did not trust Leonie as far as she could throw her.

_Though that might be fun with the appropriate amount of force magic._

The thought shocked the young mage. Maker what was wrong with her? Who Justin chose to associate with was his business. It was not like they were betrothed or something, but she could not shake this possessive anger that came over her when she saw the two of them together. She had no idea what to do with it.

A cold wet nose pressed against her fingers, followed by a tentative whine. Looking down she scratched Milady behind the ears. It seemed the only one who was not rubbing her the wrong way today was her Mabari. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Damn it Justin.

"What?!" she called out irritably.

"Bethany, it is Serene. May I enter?"

Sighing she opened the door for the elven bard. Serene seemed in better spirits today then she had been for a long time. Earlier she had seen the elf sitting with Ser Bradley talking quietly. It seemed that whatever problems between the two had been resolved. That was good; they were both too young to be so melancholy.

Bethany had to suppress a laugh at that thought, at twenty-six she was not that much older than the elf or the Templar, but with everything she had been through…she felt like she was fifty years old sometimes, a far cry from the girl who had come to Kirkwall eight years ago.

"I wanted to thank you," the bard said gratefully, her eyes shining with a light Bethany had not seen before, she looked legitimately… happy, "For helping me with Bradley."

"I take it your talk helped?"

"You could say that." The bard smiled, the points of her elven ears going a little pink, "Things have been better since we…talked." She giggled.

Well… Bethany realized what wasn't being said here. She probably should have expected it. Serene was a much…faster paced woman than she.

_Oh my._

"I am glad you are happy," Bethany said with a sad smile, "It is good to find someone."

"Bradley is wonderful," Serene said with a happy sigh, "I have never felt this way before."

"You are very fortunate."

"I…" the elf's brow furrowed, "is something wrong?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," Bethany said sitting with a sad sigh, "I…I can't believe that I am upset about not going into the deep roads with the others. I hate the darkspawn…they…they frighten me, but I don't want Justin to go down there without me, not with that…that…woman."

"That woman, you mean Leonie?"

Bethany nodded.

"I see." the elf said thoughtfully.

An alarm went off in Serene's head, as a bard she had always had a talent for sensing emotional weakness in her marks. Sometimes she was able to deduce what another wanted before they knew themselves. In Bethany she was able to see the possible problem. The question was did the mage know? She had apparently lived a very sheltered life, and she was not as schooled in matters of the heart that a woman her age normally would have been.

_I should try to help; she helped me with Bradley after all._

"You should come with us when Justin and the others leave," she said giving the mage a conspiratorial smile.

"What good will that do?"

"Justin needs to see that you accept his decisions, even if you don't entirely agree. Plus, you can let Leonie know that you are watching her."

Bethany seemed to digest what the bard had told her. Yes it was a good idea. She could say good bye to the others and remind the Orlesian that she had not lost her place in things.

She smiled at the Serene.

The elf was pleased. She would guide Bethany down an unfamiliar path. Hopefully along the way the mage would see what she wanted, and go for it. Serene would be there to guide her should she need help. It was the least she could do. Plus, she did not like how Leonie called her elf all the time. It would be a pleasure to take the knight down a peg.

Bethany has all the weapons she needs to fight a relationship war, who better to teach her strategy than a bard.

Serene smiled at this.

This could be fun.

IOI

"How long will you be gone," Alim asked with a frown.

"A month perhaps," Merrill replied, sorting through the various pouches on her belt.

Alim Surana felt troubled. He…he had never met anyone like Merrill before, she was so sweet and beautiful.

Such a woman should not be facing darkspawn in that tainted hole.

"Please be careful," he begged, "there are…worse things than darkspawn in those tainted tunnels. I…I would hate to see you come to a bad end my love."

My love?

Merrill smiled up at him.

"Ma Vhenan, that is so sweet," she purred, kissing him lightly, the two of them had not bonded physically yet, Merrill had wanted to wait, she had no desire to take a mate if only to leave him widowed should she fall in the deep roads.

Not that she had not been tempted though, Alim…Alim was the one she desired, she wished to give herself to him, both heart and body.

But it would have to wait, her duty to her clan came first, her duty to the wardens would have to come first.

"Come and see us off," she begged, "I want to know what is waiting for me when we return."

The elven enchanter smiled, he would wait forever for this woman.

He followed after her.

He would do his best to see her off, properly.

IOI

"Is everyone ready?"

They had gathered at the great doors at the entrance to the deep roads. It had taken days, but they were ready. Packs were stuffed with poultices, acid flasks, and other survival materials. They had enough supplies to last two months. Hopefully they would not be gone longer than that.

Wren made a final check of their stocks. Faizyl asked him all kinds of questions regarding their many supplies. The healer, tired of answering decide to ignore the archer. Leonie and Colo conversed quietly before the entrance. They were all grim and determined. Merrill had her arms wrapped around Senior Enchanter Surana, who had come to see her off. The elf kissed her as he whispered words of encouragement into her ear.

His question caught the others attention, they all nodded, it was time.

Justin gave his final instructions to Serene, Ser Bradley stood at her side, the two seemed joined at the hip now. Lucky them he thought.

_Where was she?_

He had wanted to say good bye to her in case…but she was nowhere to be seen.

The warden sighed, if the worst came to pass, he did not want her to be angry with him. He wanted…

"Justin."

He saw her coming towards them, Milady following in her wake. Her blue robes shining in the light of the lava of Orzammar. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

_Bethany._

"Betts I am glad you are here. I…"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her nearness, the smell of her made him speechless.

He had no words.

"Be careful, "she whispered against his neck.

"I…I will."

She backed up them. Her eyes shiny with unshed tears, "Maker watch over you Justin Oslin."

He swallowed hard nodding, and then she was gone, heading back towards the city.

He stared at her back. There was more he would have liked to say, but now it was gone.

You will just have to survive this then won't you?

He would definitely do his best.

The great doors creaked open, just beyond the deep roads began, their first few days should be safe as they travelled down the sections of the deep roads that the dwarves had secured for the purpose of defending their outer Thaigs.

After that however…

The group began its journey. Once they had cleared the doors, the city guard began to close them again. Since the silencing of Kal'Hirol the dwarves were taking no chances.

The door closed with a heavy boom, as they started down the well-lit section of the deep roads, they would have to enjoy it while it lasted.

Soon they would be in the heart of darkness.

Kal'Hirol awaited.


	33. Chapter 33

**Small spoiler for Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker here, sorry if you have not seen it yet, but I felt it shows yet again how the situation between the mages and Templars was falling apart. Enjoy chapter 33**

Chapter 33

Questions and Answers

_There in the depth of the earth they dwelled,_

_Spreading their taint as a plague, growing in number_

_Until they were a multitude._

_And together they searched even deeper_

_Until they found their prize,_

_Their god, their betrayer_

Justin remembered that stanza probably better than any other. His Father had been very fond of the canticle of threnodies, all full of darkness and wrath as it was. The young warden supposed it was because he viewed his son as a curse upon his existence, so like the darkspawn in that canticle. Justin could look at that with a sense of distance now, see his Father for the man he was. It must have been easier to blame his son, much easier than blaming his beloved god who had taken his wife from him. The warden did not hate his Father, but that did not mean that he had to like the bastard.

Being here in the deep roads, it was easy to think of the canticle of threnodies. Seeing as it was now, the taint so thick that it eclipsed the grand work of the dwarves, turning their grand construction into a testimate of the darkspawn's corruption and evil.

The entire group was on edge. They had been attacked several times already. Genlock and Hurlock warriors trying to surprise the dwarven defenders, no emissaries or ogres yet which Justin was decidedly grateful for? He found himself surprised a company of wardens should have drawn more attention. Maybe the darkspawn were too distracted dealing with the dwarves.

_Or maybe they are all waiting in Kal'Hirol._

Okay, bad thought.

Once they had cleared the last dwarven checkpoint things got worse, the spawn were unwilling to give ground to the dwarves, choosing to throw themselves against the dwarven legions and their golem back up. The corruption was thickest where the fighting had been heaviest. Black scaly rot decorated the walls; the darkspawn attacks had been as sudden as they were ferocious. The dwarves however had been lucky, with no archdemon to unify the creatures only token support was given to these attacks, and it was far from organized. If this had been Blight, the spawn would have likely overwhelmed the dwarven defenders like an unholy flood.

"By the dread wolf, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Considering how much you eat Merrill. I'm not surprised," Wren quipped. The Dalish shot him a dirty look.

"It is not just you little sister," Colo said glancing around nervously, "the taint is very strong in this place."

That was an understatement, Justin's warden sense was blaring in his ears. Taint, taint, taint, taint, it was almost overwhelming.

"First time in the deep roads rookies," Leonie asked.

"It is mine," Merrill admitted, "creators how can the darkspawn live like this?"

"This is what they are elf," the Orlesian shrugged, "they are monsters, you can't expect them to be anything else."

Leonie seemed tense; Justin wondered if the young woman was curious about her mentor. The man was likely dead by now, but still Justin could understand her curiosity. She was a curious woman as a whole actually.

"Have you been a warden long," he asked her.

"Since I was eighteen," She admitted, "Renald recruited me into the order about twelve years ago. I was the daughter of a low level Count, though our house fell into disfavor at the Imperial Court."

Wren chuckled, "Your family could not have been happy about that. I suspect they would have much seen you married off to try and rebuild your family's fortunes."

"Indeed," the female warden grinned, "If it had been anyone but Uncle Renald who had recruited me. I suspect my Father would have killed him."

_What!_

"He was your Uncle!" Justin could not keep the shock out of his voice. He suspected the man had been Leonie's mentor, but family.

"He was…" she said sadly, "he saw that I was not happy in my life. I wanted to be a chevalier, but between my family's disgrace and my being a woman. No garrison would have me. I likely would have ended up a city guard somewhere, or some watch captain's wife," there was a touch of bitterness in the woman's voice. "Uncle Renald warned me of the dangers, but I did not care," she chuckled, "his little frog wanted to be a soldier. It was all I wanted, it was everything I wanted."

"Little frog?" Justin asked.

"When I was little I used to jump around him excitedly when he came to visit," her expression was fond, "I was my parent's fifth child, with two brothers and two sisters I thought no one would miss me if I joined the order. It did not stop my Father for disowning me, but then again, I could never inherit anything as a warden anyway."

_Damn_

Justin felt a little sorry for the Orlesian, he knew quite a bit about having a parent who disapproved of you.

"Such a sad tale," Wren said sympathetically, "should you need to cry my lady my shoulder is available?"

"Not to worry ser mage," she replied icily, "I am not that desperate."

Justin thought he heard Merrill giggle behind him. Birdie wouldn't give up he knew, his friend had always had a thing for strong women.

"Did you fight in the Blight then Leonie," Merrill asked, she was curious about anything dealing with the forbidden magic of the old gods.

"No, we were turned back at the border. The Fereldans did not want us in their country even as the archdemon burned it around them."

Justin remembered hearing about that. Teyrn Loghain had decided Orlais was a greater threat than the darkspawn apparently. The warden's killed him for that lack of vision, but only after he had nearly exterminated the order at Ostagar.

"I have spent the last ten years serving in the Imperial court, as warden advisor to Empress Celene."

"So you gave up a life of luxury to serve with us?" Wren's voice sounded incredulous.

"I am a soldier," she sniffed, "I did not join the order to sit in the Imperial Court and regale bored nobles with tales of battles I have never been in. Here I can test my mettle. Here I…"

Justin's blood boiled the wardens turned to a foreboding crevice up ahead, and the humming beginning to emerge.

"Darkspawn," Merrill hissed, lightning beginning to dance off the tip of her staff.

Creatures poured from the opening.

Another battle was joined.

IOI

"My lady, if you only knew what an honor it is to have you here!" First Enchanter Dagna gushed as she and Bethany walked together down the halls of the Orzammar Circle, "There has been so little in the way of news from the others circles since Kirkwall. We had just petitioned the Divine for membership in the college of magi when she dissolved it. Do you think it will be long? I hope not. There is so much we could all learn by working together!"

If Bethany could think of one word to describe the dwarven first enchanter, it would be energetic. The woman had a seemingly limitless curiosity, and her knowledge of the arcane arts put Bethany's to shame. Dagna devoured any information she could find on magic, even though she could not perform the craft herself.

The others had been gone over a week. She worried over them constantly. After three days locked up in the warden quarter she started to go stir crazy. Being shut up with an amorous elf and her lovesick Templar was almost too much. All the sugar in the air was starting to give her a stomach ache. I mean how many times a day could two people indulge themselves in physical love. Quite a few if the moans and groans coming from the two's respected rooms were any indication.

When she informed Bradley and Serene that she intended to visit the circle, the Templar jumped at the chance to accompany her. She imagined that he was as curious as she was about the Orzammar circle.

_Either that or he needed a rest from Serene's rather healthy appetites,_ she thought with a hint of a wicked smile.

The circle did not disappoint

There were currently forty two mages in the circle not counting the eight apprentices and two unborn children expected to be born in the next year. Bethany found it hard to believe that such a gathering had gone unnoticed by the chantry.

Bradley followed a respectful distance behind her and the First Enchanter, Senior Enchanter Surana followed next to him. In the interests of peace Bradley had foregone wearing his Templar armor, instead choosing an unmarked suit of heavy chainmail. Now that he was not provoking the ire of every mage in Orzammar, it seemed to Bradley the perfect time to ask a few questions.

"Did you train with the First Enchanter Senior Enchanter Surana?" Bradley asked the elven man.

"For a time," the elf shrugged, "When she decided to return home I accompanied her to observe the smith's caste's work with lyrium smithing."

"No Templars accompanying you? I'm surprised." Bradley admitted.

"Well…" Surana shifted uncomfortably, "A single Templar accompanied us, he…overdosed on raw lyrium a few days after we arrived. The First Enchanter sent a letter to Kinloch Hold, but things have been very busy for the Knight-Commander since the Blight ended. They were supposed to send a Templar to collect me but once the First Enchanter decided to start up the circle here I agreed to stay and help her. It is not like the Templars have to look very hard to find us after all."

Bradley snorted; accidental death seemed a little too common here in Orzammar. He doubted either Mistress Dagna or Master Surana had anything to do with the man's death, but anything was possible he supposed.

"Has the chantry given you any problems since establishing yourselves here?"

"No, and that is a little surprising," the elf admitted, "The first chantry representative we have seen since opening our doors came a few days ago. A Brother Simons, he claimed to be here at the behest of a Knight-Commander…what was his name…Delase."

"Delance?" Bradley offered.

"That is the one," the elf smiled, "the brother was very intrigued by our circle. I must admit I feared he may try to order us shut down. He didn't. In fact, he approached the First Enchanter about accepting several new mages before the year is out."

Bradley shifted uncomfortably; this was not typical Templar behavior. He made it a point to tell Bethany and Serene about it later.

He found himself wondering if there was not more that the three of them should be doing while the others were gone.

Starting with this Brother Simons.

IOI

Bethany found herself wondering if the Orzammar circle had been around before she left Ferelden, would she have left at all. Here the mages practiced magic without fear, no Templars scrutinizing their every move. They practiced the Harrowing here true, but unlike other circles apprentices were trained to recognize demonic auras and glamours. Dwarven soldiers over saw the Harrowings so they could end it quickly if the apprentice did fail, but according to Dagna no apprentice had failed, yet.

It sounded almost too good to be true.

Bradley remained quiet almost the entire trip back to the warden quarters. She had seen him talking to an Orlesian trader about something involving the recent ten year gathering in Orlais.

Serene was sleeping when they arrived so it allowed the Templar and Mage to compare notes on what they had learned.

"You realize that the Divine will order this circle's annulment as soon as she gets wind of it."

Bethany gasped, "Bradley how can you say such things."

"Because it is the most likely outcome," he said apologetically, you were in the circle long enough to know how things work, same as I. Do you honestly see Divine Justinia allowing this to continue?"

Bethany wanted to deny it, but she knew that Bradley had a point. The Chantry would likely view the Orzammar Circle as a haven for Maleficarum. If they did that, no one here would be safe. If the Divine did not send the Templars in, she might just bribe the dwarves into dealing with the circle for them. It was yet another horrible possibility among many.

"Thing have apparently gotten much worse in the last month," the Templar continued, "While Justin was dragging us all over northern Ferelden. Apparently a cabal of blood mages summoned a full dragon flight down on the faithful during the ten year gathering."

Bethany's eyes widened, "Dragons! Are you sure?"

The Templar nodded he wished that he was less sure.

"Oh Maker! Bradley, the Divine was she?"

"She is alive."

Bethany sighed with relief, if mages murdered Divine Justinia, there was no limit to the Chantry's vengeance if that happened.

"Though the Divine escaped unharmed the death toll was quite high, among them: the knight-commander, the high seeker, and the grand cleric apparently all lost their lives. The faithful in Orlais are screaming for blood. Even though the circle was not involved, many are blaming them as well for this attack."

Bethany cringed, more good news. Things like this would swell the ranks of fanatics like Knight-Commander Delance, and the cause of mage rights would suffer considerably because of it.

As a loyalist she had always understood the dangers her magic posed, and why the chantry needed to regulate magic, but it seemed now that the world was polarizing, mages would soon not likely to be able to stay loyal to the chantry, not unless they wanted to live as tranquil or be imprisoned, and that could lead to only one possibility…

…war.

The two discussed everything they had learned at the circle that day. Bethany realized that she would have to speak with both First Enchanter Dagna, as well as all the senior Enchanters to convince them to not allow any mages loyal to Delance inside their Circle.

Bradley felt that he should convince Serene to speak with the King if she could. Try to find out more about this Brother Simons, if they were fortunate then perhaps Simons was just here to barter for lyrium, but good fortune did not seem to be with them lately.

"What is going on?" a sleepy voice asked.

The two turned to see Serene; the bard wore a dwarven robe that despite in height was still only knee length and elbow long. She was clearly not fully awake yet so Bradley decided to have some fun with her.

"I'm sorry love;" he said mournfully, "But Mistress Bethany had bewitched me. I am hers now."

Bethany looked shocked, her cheeks turned pink, what!

The elf blinked, her ears twitched as she considered a response to this unforeseen situation.

"I have not had my supper yet," the bard said deadpanned, "you can have him until I am done."

With that she turned sharply towards the larder.

The Templar looked shocked. Bethany chuckled under her breath, so much for Bradley teasing the bard.

"You are one of the last true romantics love, you know that?" he said drily.

Serene snorted, her stomach growling loudly, damn this warden hunger.

"Eat now, talk later." The bard replied.

Templar and mage followed her, they could not start their investigation until tomorrow, and there was nothing they could do right now, except wait and pray for the success of the others.

Bethany hoped that would be enough.

**Author's Note: If you have seen the film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker you know that Bradley's version is not entirely accurate, but that is how rumors get started isn't it? Review please.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Wrath of the Pariah

Dismal

That word was the only one which seemed to fit the deep roads. Merrill shivered as she kept watch away from the others. These tainted tunnels were no proper place for an elf, so far from the sun, the grass, and the sky.

The others were avoiding her, even Colo, she did not understand why. Normally that would not have bothered her; she was used to people avoiding her. Her neighbors in the alienage had crossed the street when they saw her approach. Her own clan looked at her as if she was worse than the Blight. The Keeper had turned them all against her, and then in spite of all that, she had still given her life to save Merrill from the spirit. She had loved Marethari, but she had also hated her with every fiber of her being. She had no right to take the punishment that Merrill had earned, the clan had needed her. It had been incredibly selfish to take the demon into herself. It was Merrill's punishment to bear; the Keeper should have left her to it.

_Now I have alienated my new clan, Creators help me what is wrong with me._

The Grey Wardens do not forbid blood magic after all. What she had done had saved their lives hadn't it? It had not been the moral of acts, but it had saved them all, that is all that should have mattered.

Yesterday they had been moving down the tunnels as they had for what seemed now like forever. Merrill could not remember what grass felt like anymore, or the sun's warm kiss on her skin. Even Alim's face was lost to her after so long in the darkness. All that was left to her was taint and stone, and stone and taint.

They rounded a bend and found that the tunnel had collapsed. Justin had cursed their misfortune, after almost two weeks of fighting everyone was getting tired and frustrated. No one was sleeping well, the darkspawn dreams were so vivid down here, Merrill only averaged maybe three hours of sleep at a time if she was lucky. Wren had offered a sleep spell, but the others had rejected the idea, no one wanted to be drugged up on sleep magic if another darkspawn brood came upon them in the night.

Faizyl had assured everyone that he could find a way around. Justin bade him go, but warned him to be careful. The dwarf grinned madly and took off down another side tunnel.

As they waited, Merrill found her thoughts drifting back to what had brought her into the wardens in the first place. Yes she had saved Justin and Colo in Darktown, but there had been more to it than that. If it was not for her, the wardens would likely never have located Bethany Hawke.

Well her and Gascard Dupuis.

Four years ago when the apostate noble man had been hunting the killer of Kirkwall, Merrill and friends had discovered him and agreed to help him find the killer. They had no way of knowing at the time that he was the madman's apprentice. If they had, perhaps Hawke would have forced him to go after the killer sooner…

…and maybe then Lady Leandra would still be alive.

Merrill had always liked Leandra, she had always been kind to the dalish. A few times when she had gotten lost in lowtown, Leandra had helped her get home. She should never have died, she did not deserve to die like that.

After Dupuis had fled his estate, Merrill had snuck in. She had been searching for anything that could help her repair the Eluvian. Dupuis had access to tomes that Merrill had never seen before, maybe in one of these was the secret she needed to awaken the Eluvian and prove her sacrifices worthwhile.

Alas, the journey had been fruitless, she had found many new spells in those books but nothing she could use in her quest to repair the mirror. However, the magic there should not be lost. She perfected several of the blood spells in those books before trading them in at the Black Emporium for new items useful in her quest. Master Xenon had been very pleased with those acquisitions, and had extended her not only her own invitation to the Emporium, but an almost unlimited line of credit.

One of the spells in those books had been the location spell that Merrill had used to locate Bethany here in Ferelden.

Another spell she had used yesterday.

Faizyl had located a side tunnel that led around the cave-in, but there was a hitch, the tunnel was crawling with darkspawn. Justin had said they had no other choice, they had to go through that tunnel.

Justin broke into their supplies pulling out several small pouches. All emblazoned with a dwarven rune Merrill did not recognize. He told them that the pouches had been a gift from the Ferelden wardens, compliments of the dwarven House of Glavonak.

The wardens crept up on the tunnel Justin stepped forward first lighting a small fuse he had poked through the pouch. He took a few steps inside the tunnel before tossing it in the direction of the approaching darkspawn.

The pouch exploded violently, chunks of stone and darkspawn flew through the air.

The dwarf's eyes widened in delight.

"Brilliant!" Faizyl cackled madly, "You have to give me some of that stuff!"

Wren turned pale his mouth opened silently.

"Gatlock!" the healer exclaimed, "You have qunari gatlock?"

"A close proximity of it anyway," Justin shrugged, drawing his sword "ready your weapons here they come."

Wounded darkspawn poured out of the opening, the first being a badly burned ogre. Justin leapt on the creature knocking it down with the weight of his armored form. He slashed the creature's throat before it had a chance to defend itself.

Leonie and Colo leapt into the fray, their blades flashing as they cut down darkspawn after darkspawn. Wren fired arcane bolts, while Merrill's lightning battered the creatures.

The battle may have been over quickly except the sound of either the fighting or the explosion drew the attention of yet another group of the tainted creatures. They poured down the tunnel from behind the wardens effectively surrounding them.

Justin became a whirlwind of death spinning and attacking the beasts with no sense of self preservation.

Despite their successes Merrill could see that they were destined to lose, too many spawn, and not enough room to maneuver. Colo took an arrow in the shoulder while Leonie took one in the forearm. They fought on despite the pain, but it was only a matter of time before the creatures brought someone down.

Merrill would not allow that.

She drew her dar'misu dagger from the sheath on her back. Slowly she began to mutter words of power. As the magic built within her to a crescendo, she slit her hand, releasing the power of her blood, her tainted blood.

The magic bathed the ogre and several others of the fallen creatures. Where it found wounds it entered the bodies of the fallen darkspawn.

Their eyes flared with dark magic… and they rose.

Willing servants in service to a new master.

Merrill.

Justin was shocked to see the ogre he had slain slam into a line of advancing hurlocks. A dead darkspawn emissary cast fire on the approaching horde. Darkspawn with deep rends in their flesh, or missing limbs advanced on their living brethren, hissing and snarling as they had in life.

Merrill gasped as her blood animated more of the slain creatures, the sensation, the power, she had never felt anything like it before. It was euphoric!

"Merrill stop!"

Stop. Why? She could sweep these tunnels clear of the monsters, it would be easy, and oh so satisfying, the lives her puppets ending feeding her.

"Little sister, you must stop!"

Colo?

Merrill finally realized what she had done, she ended the spell quickly, the darkspawn had been torn to pieces. Her puppets had just started to advance on her friends. Denied her power and will, they sank to the ground, dead again. She had gotten carried away on the magic…if Colo had not stopped her.

_Oh creators, what have I done._

Justin stared coldly at her, she cringed sheepishly, "_Abalas,"_ she said in a small voice.

He looked around at the destruction she had wrought. She had saved their lives yes, but still…

"We should move on, before more of these things come." She fell in step behind the others, feeling as lonely as she had ever felt.

_I was only trying to help._

IOI

Her stomach growled loudly, she patted and tried to ignore the gnawing hunger within.

She was never so grateful that Bethany had stayed behind, the circle mage would likely have killed her on sight for using that spell.

She was not worthy of friendship, she was not worthy of anything.

_Creators why am I so stupid!_

Booted footsteps drew her attention, was her watch over already?

She turned expecting to see her big brother standing there, "_Ma serannas_ Colo I…"

It was not Colo.

Wren smiled at her, "I brought you some dinner," he said holding up a plate of dried food.

She took the plate a surprised look on her face, of all her companions Wren was the last one she would have thought would have come to speak to her after…

"You seem troubled Merrill," the healer said in a silky voice, "is something wrong?"

_Is something wrong? What in all the names of the gods was wrong with him!_

"You should not be here," she said dismissively, "I'm not exactly in good with the others right now."

Wren sniffed, "You surprised them I think. I know you surprised me, Merrill what you did…that was amazing."

"They are afraid of me." She whimpered, "I never wanted that again."

Wren considered her words, he was no blood mage true, but he recognized power when he saw it, and granted it the respect it deserved.

Merrill was far more powerful than he had realized.

"Fear is nothing to be afraid of Merrill," he said, "it can keep you safe in dark places. If others know enough to fear. Then they will not challenge you. Sometimes a little fear is better than respect."

Merrill fidgeted she did not entirely believe the healer, but…

_I saved us. I saved the mission. Does it really matter how I did it. If the other cannot accept that then that is just too bad._

No that was her pride talking, she was not like that, not anymore.

"You are no longer just another Dalish Merrill," Wren said grinning conspiratorially at her, "You have grown beyond your lessers. Don't let your desire to blend in among them stop your climb towards true power."

"I'm not like that," she said shaking her head, "I only want to help the others."

"By any means necessary," Wren chuckled.

"Yes…I mean no…I…oh creators stop it you are trying to confuse me."

Wren placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'm no monster." She said petulantly.

"Yes you are Merrill," he purred, "We both are, the trick is not letting others know it until you are ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"To do what needs to be done. We must harden ourselves Merrill, hard choices await us. We must do what is necessary to win. For the good of all. The others may not accept what you have done for them , but I do. You may have to do more before all is said and done."

She considered his words. A warden did what she must.

"Know this," he whispered to her, "whatever the others might think, you have found an ally in me. I won't turn my back on you."

A grateful smile split her features, he understood, how surprising.

"Enjoy your meal Merrill. We can talk more later if you want."

The elf nodded, it would be nice to talk to someone openly.

He returned to the others then, he had given her a lot to think about.

IOI

Wren returned to the campfire Leonie slept in her bedroll, Faizyl stared with great fascination at the bag of explosive, Wren wished Justin would not have revealed the stuff to the little maniac, it was a recipe for trouble. Colo and Justin looked upon him, they gave him concerned looks

"How is she?" Justin asked his friend.

"She is fine," Wren said dismissively, "she blames herself for saving us."

"It was… surprising," Justin shrugged, "I hope you let her know we are not angry with her?"

"Of course," he grinned, "you are just one big happy family. She knows this."

Colo looked over at the Dalish, "I should go talk to her."

"You should leave her be," Wren said placing a hand on the large man's shoulder, "She needs time to…reflect on what she had done."

Colo considered this before nodding. Merrill was a good girl, she deserved to know she had friends who cared for her.

He had been surprised when the healer volunteered to talk to the Dalish, he did not think that Wren liked her that much.

Colo supposed he had been wrong, Wren wasn't that bad after all.

**Uh oh, Wren's doing a little plotting "chuckles" Review please.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Small break from Justin and the deep roads, but action still remains, thanks to all my readers. Enjoy thirty five.**

Chapter 35

Silk and Murder

"This is most troubling warden,"

Serene nodded, trust the King of Orzammar to be a master of the understatement, she had requested this audience with him to warn him of the threat of Delance and his Exaltedness movement. Her life as bard had taught her many things when dealing with the nobility. Most nobles believed that only their vision for the future was the correct one. They felt that their birth entitled them to hold the power that they wielded without regard of the consequences to those who lived under their rule.

King Bhelen fit that mold perfectly.

"I felt it was my duty to warn you of this gravest of threats your Majesty," the bard said putting as much fawning respect into her voice as possible, "It is clear that you love Orzammar, and that you only wish what is best for her. I implore you not to take this threat lightly."

The King scratched his chin thoughtfully, "It is surprising warden that you would think so highly of this…rogue Templar. Surely your chantry will put a stop to whatever he is planning."

"Never underestimate the desires of a fanatic your Majesty, my elven ancestors did, and now we live as beggars in human cities, our culture all but destroyed. Orzammar must be prepared; if Delance was allowed to gain a foot hold in your glorious home, I suspect that there would be nothing left for the dwarves. Your own son would be left with nothing."

Bhelen's eyes narrowed. Serene knew that it would be a risk playing on the King's love for his young son, but according to what Justin had told her the King would go to any length to insure his son's rise.

The King must see us as allies, plus she had done far worse things in the past then threaten the reign of a dwarven prince.

Yet she was still…uncomfortable.

_Maker's Breath! Am I actually starting to grow …a conscience? That would be awful!_

Whether it was the feelings she had for Bradley or some side effect of the joining the bard could not say. Nothing should matter but accomplishing her goal, Bradley would likely not agree, but it was what she had been recruited for.

But I don't want to disappoint him. I…love him.

Serene shook her head as if trying to clear these disturbing thoughts from her mind. There would be time to examine these feelings later. Like when she was not discussing politics with a very dangerous dwarven King.

"You bring up another valid point warden." Bhelen nodded, "alas, it is not entirely my doing. Brother Simons was here under the protection of the Assembly. I would not normally allow the human chantry into my city after the problems we have had with them trying to establish a temple here. "

"The Assembly did not discuss this matter with you?"

"No," Bhelen said coldly, "The nobles have no problems profiting from my reforms, yet they still try to undercut my attempts to limit caste restrictions, and open up new avenues of trade. Brother Simons has come to them with an offer. Offering his services as a go between, he and his allies will serve as our eyes and ears on the surface, so that Orzammar can stay mired in tradition, while he feeds them profits like loyal curs."

Not good, Serene thought; if you allow others, especially untrustworthy others like Delance to be your eyes, they may just lead you off a cliff. Was that Delance's plan for Orzammar? Undercut the King, and then let the assembly rule as his puppets. It was hard to believe that such a politically savvy people as the dwarves would fall for such a ruse, but fear did strange things to people. Serene had wandered the commons often these past few weeks. The tensions between the King and the Assembly were reaching a state of emergency. The situation with Kal'Hirol had only worsened matters. The Assembly had sent troops without the Kings blessing to liberate the thaig and its secrets, and since none of his loyalists had any part in that, the assembly viewed Kal'Hirol as theirs.

If Bhelen was to send his armies to liberate it, the Assembly would accuse him of seeking to claim what was theirs. If he did nothing, then they would claim he was not acting in the best interests of his people.

Damned if he did, damned if he did not.

Serene had to suppress a slight smile, such plotting reminded her much of the intrigue of Orlais; it made her a little bit homesick.

"I would order an audience with the brother if he was here, sadly he is not," Bhelen said with a scowl, "he and his retinue left shortly after the grand proving. I am hopeful that this may squash any attempts to derail my plans for the glorious future of Orzammar."

The bard doubted that greatly, everything that she had heard from Justin and the others suggested that the Knight-Commander did not give up easily. If his forces had left it was likely to come and Orzammar from another angle, perhaps even gather reinforcements.

It was hard to say, once thing was certain Serene hoped that the others would be back by the time the other shoe fell. She did not like the idea of running to Amaranthine with her tail between her legs.

Her conversation with the King ended shortly after that, affairs of state drawing his attention. Serene left the palace eager to catch up with Ser Bradley and Bethany, hopefully the circle would see that if a Templar and mage both was willing to warn them about something they should listen.

At least she hoped that was the case.

IOI

Tapsters Tavern was packed by the time the Bard entered, her friends sat in a darkened booth in the corner, Milady snoring at their feet. Neither Templar nor Mage looked happy, and after they told her what happened she could see why.

First Enchanter Dagna had heard their warning, but did not truly believe it. The Templars in Ferelden had always treated her with the outmost respect, the thought that one might harm Orzammar seemed like impossibility to her.

The Senior Enchanters were more believing, many had been in other circle throughout their lives, so they had a less positive view of what Templars would and would not do.

Alim Surana agreed to speak further with the First Enchanter, try to convince her of the danger of letting in strangers with an agenda that was not just about their own safety and the study of magic. Bethany believed the elf, and felt that at least some success had been gained.

Still she could hardly call it a victory.

Depression hung over the group like a cloud.

"We need to get out of here." Serene said hopefully.

"Where are we supposed to go," Bethany asked, "Justin said…"

"I mean up to the surface," the bard added, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starting to feel a little cramped down here."

Both of her fellows agreed, after almost a month underground it would be nice to see the sun again.

Gathering their things quickly, they made for the great doors of the city.

It would be nice to breathe the open air again.

IOI

The Bazaar outside was all a bussel.

While they had been underground spring had finally arrived in full force. The snows had finally melted, and birds filled the trees singing merrily.

Bethany squinted as she stepped into the sun, Maker how she had missed its warm kiss on her face.

Milady barked happily rolling over and over in the dirt, the spring air definitely lifting her spirits.

They found themselves wandering the various stalls, looking at the goods that surface merchants were hoping to get into Orzammar.

Serene almost had to laugh; it was nice for a moment not to think of death and fighting, just to wander from stall to stall, listening to merchants hawking their wares.

_I can't believe it_; she thought with an amused snort_, we're actually shopping_.

It was strange to think that their lives had become so unusual, that the most usual of acts now seemed almost impossible.

Bradley followed a few steps behind the women, they clearly had needed to let off some steam, and where better then out here. The crisp afternoon air, as well as the view was a balm of sorts after being surrounded by rock and stone for so long.

A silk vendor caught Serene's eye. She found herself admiring the collection of scarfs, gowns, and some items of a more…personal persuasion. Smiling slyly, she drew Bethany over to her.

"What do you thing Beth," she said holding up her prize.

Bethany had to admit it was quite beautiful, and daring. Pale gold silk and lace, the two piece night gown would likely show far more than it covered, the top was almost entirely lace.

"It is lovely Rene," the mage admitted. Behind her Bradley blushed slightly, she imagined that he could picture his lover in such garments.

"Actually, I think it would look far better on you Beth."

_What?_

"Oh Maker," Bethany turned three shades of red, "I…I could never wear…something like that."

"Really," the elf asked with an amused smirk, "you would not wear it for say…Justin?"

"Serene," the mage hissed, her blush darkening. The elf laughed merrily.

Despite her initial feelings, she had come to realize that Justin leaving her behind had been a good thing. The last few weeks on the road had brought up several uncomfortable situations between her and her childhood friend. Justin had saved her from the Templars; he had given her a sense of hope that she might actually find a safe place once this was all over. It was not surprising that her gratefulness and dependence on his protection had manifested as attraction. She needed his help, true, but any attraction she felt was just the result of excitement from the dangers they faced, it wasn't real.

_It had been hard to admit that, but it was true…it had to be._

"Justin has enough on his plate without bringing messy emotions into it," The mage reminded the bard, "he doesn't need me adding to his troubles."

"Some troubles are worth getting into Beth," Serene said slyly, "or out of as the case may be."

Bethany shook her head; this really wasn't something she should be thinking about right now. She was an apostate only one glance from execution should the Templars discover her. The thought of engaging in any kind of relationship in such a situation was insane…

…wasn't it?

"Well I'm going to buy it," the bard said handing the merchant some coin, "you never can tell when you might want it. Call it a gift from a friend."

"Bradley help me out here?" the mage begged.

"She is right Mistress Bethany," the Templar said smiling at the elf, "you should take pleasures where you can find them."

Bethany rolled her eyes, Maker save her from young lovers.

The sun was starting to set as they began to head back towards the gates of the city. Merchants began to close up their stalls as shoppers drifted back towards either the city or their campsites.

"Trust me Beth," the bard grinned, "Justin and the others will be back safely, I can just feel it. So we might as well…"

She stopped, her ears twitched. Her eyes darted around the dwindling crowd.

Something wasn't right.

"Draw your weapons," Serene said pulling her scythe and chain.

"What is it?" Bradley asked sword in hand as his shield slid into readiness from his back.

"Trouble," the elf snarled. Damn it she should have realized that those exaltednists who had left might have left someone behind.

Bethany had her staff out; an arcane shield shimmered into existence. Milady growled menacingly.

That is when the bard saw them.

She counted at least twelve, all olive skinned men and women in fine leather armor. They emerged from where they had been wandering seemingly aimlessly. Now they had the warden and her companions surrounded.

"Greetings pretty one," one of them said in a jovial Antivan accent.

Crows? Wonderful, Serene cursed under her breath.

"I would leave if I were you boys." She said glibly her chain beginning to spin faster and faster, "Grey Wardens don't like people who threaten them."

"On I am not here to threaten," the man chuckled drawing his long sword, the blade seemed to glow in the fading light, "All we wish is your pretty mage friend. She comes quietly…you get to live."

Bethany narrowed her eyes; she had no attention of going anywhere with these men.

"That is very generous," Serene smirked, "but I think…"

The Crow pointed the long sword at her, the runes emblazoned on the blade flared.

The elf collapsed.

"Serene!" Bradley cried, he leapt forward, eager to shield his lover.

The bard gasped, Maker her blood felt like it was on fire, no not her blood… the taint within her blood.

_An enchanted blade, who in all the void uses an enchanted blade!_

The crow laughed wickedly.

"I don't think _Vigilance_ likes you elf," he cackled, "fortunately that does not matter, our employer wants the pretty enchanter alive. You…well you and your knight are expendable. Let us finish this quickly gents."

The crows advanced on them.

Bethany glared hatefully at the assassins; this was going to get very messy.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Peace in the Dark

He looked upon the object of his affection, with the warmth of one thousand suns. His smile silly, a nervous giggle escaped his lips, Ancestors help him, why was it so hard to speak one's heart.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are beauty and function in one delightful package. Tomorrow we shall enter Kal'Hirol, and then the darkspawn will see what I already know. They shall burn in the fires of our passion. Together we are unstoppable.

Wren glanced up from his reading; the mage rolled his eyes at Faizyl who sat across from the fire from him.

"What are you doing?" the healer asked.

"What does it sound like ser mage," the dwarf said matter of factly, "I am confessing my undying love."

The mage gave the dwarf a confused look.

"You do realize that you are talking to one of your arrows yes?"

The dwarf pulled the shaft to his breast protectively, "Mind what you say," his expression hurt, "this is no ordinary arrow. It is in fact an explosive arrow." The dwarf's smile turned downright merry. "Thanks to Cap'n Justin I shall blow up many darkspawn tomorrow. It will be glorious."

The group had made camp in a small tunnel off of the main deep roads. It was something of a surprise amidst all the darkness; a small, untainted underground stream flowed through the tunnel. It gave the party a chance to clean up for the first time in days, to wash off the darkspawn blood and dirt that had become like a second skin over the last three weeks. It was also one of the few tunnels clear of deep stalkers or tainted spiders, which was a relief.

It had been almost two days since they had last had any contact with the darkspawn. The wardens were a little surprised by this. If the spawn had taken Kal'Hirol, these tunnels should be thick with stragglers, and yet they encountered none.

Wren was not letting the break in the conflict go to waste. He had actually slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. Justin and Leonie were currently on watch. Colo dozed near Merrill, who was eating… as usual.

She glanced up from her meal of hard tack, a curious look shining in the Dalish woman's eyes, "Have you given her a name?"

"Huh?" the dwarf asked.

"Merrill don't encourage him?" Wren sighed.

"I'm merely curious?" the Dalish shrugged.

"Why would I name an arrow?"

""Well, I knew this lovely dwarf in Kirkwall, Varric was his name. He had this beautiful repeating crossbow. He called her Bianca."

Faizyl's brow furrowed, "Why Bianca?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Dalish pouted, "He told me it was personal, which made me even more curious, it was frustrating."

"Well, what do you think I should name this lovely little arrow, my fine magical elven minx?"

"Oh," Merrill blushed at the comment, Wren shook his head, he had been working hard to drive a wedge between the Dalish and her fellow wardens, unfortunately, Colo had gone to the elf while he slept. The big idiot had apologized for doubting his "little sister," Merrill had broken down in tears and accepted his apology without hesitation.

Sometimes sacrifices are needed Flemeth had told him. Perhaps it was nearly time for one.

"We could name her Aveline," Merrill offered, "I knew an Aveline in Kirkwall; she destroyed all who stood in her path. My friend Isabela, she was a pirate by the way, called her a one woman battering ram. I think Aveline would be a fitting name for your arrow."

"Aveline," the dwarf considered the arrow in his hand, a manic grin spreading across his face.

Wren scowled, he did not like being reminded of Bela.

"Would you and Aveline like to be alone?" the healer asked drily.

"I would have to be careful if I did," the dwarf cackled, "Aveline is one lady who brings new meaning to the term blow your mind."

"And on that most disturbing of notes," Wren said rising, "I think I'm going to track down Justin and Leonie. Try not to blow yourself up dwarf, at least not until you can take some of our enemies with you."

"Will do ser mage." The dwarf laughed shooting off a smart salute.

Wren rolled his eyes. Why the captain thought it was a good idea giving the little maniac explosives was beyond him.

Still if the darkspawn were waiting for them at Kal'Hirol they would likely need the fire power.

Whatever was waiting they would be there tomorrow.

IOI

"So…um…how do you like serving with us."

Justin cursed himself, what kind of ridiculous question was that? They stood away from the others at the mouth of the stream. Faizyl suspected that the water was likely fed from the underground river that flowed past Kal'Hirol. If that was the case it was a good sign, if the darkspawn had overthrown the thaig then the waters would likely be corrupted at the source, it was not.

But if the darkspawn had not taken the thaig, then what had happened? Justin had no answers.

He kept watch while Leonie took the free time to get out of her armor and wash up for a bit. Her armor and tunic sat on a rock next to him. He could hear her splashing water on her bare skin, and was doing his best not to stare. Leonie had stripped down to her to hers smalls and an undershirt. He was now her commanding officer now damn it, not some drooling pervert.

_Maker give me strength_, he thought.

"I appreciate the chance to actually use my skills for once commander," the Orlesian said gratefully, "I would much rather be here then sticking out like a sore thumb in the Empress's court."

Justin chuckled, "Few would probably say they would rather be here than there Leonie."

"Trust me Commander," she said playfully, "Here is far less dangerous than the royal court, and the company is far better no?"

"I'm sure the darkspawn would thank you for that assessment."

"I was not referring to the darkspawn."

Justin swallowed at the tone of the woman's voice.

_Was she flirting with him?_

A year ago Justin would have reacted entirely different than he was now. Back then, he would have walked up to beautiful warrior, and offered his services in helping her bathe. Help her get all those hard to reach places squeaky clean. Of course he would have to get closer, a lot closer.

_Stop it!_

This was not the time or the place for such things. He needed to focus on the job in hand.

_Who would need to know?_

No it was wrong! It was not surprising that she may have become attracted to him over the past few weeks. They had been fighting closely at each other's side, had saved each other's lives several times.

"Leonie?" he asked.

"Yes Justin," she answered in a husky voice.

"Do you sense any darkspawn around us?"

"No." she replied, another splash of water, followed by a contented sigh.

"We should be sensing the Thaig by now shouldn't we? That many spawn in one place…"

No answer, just the sound of light footsteps behind him.

He suddenly felt very nervous, "Leonie?"

"Justin," she said in a slow sultry voice, "look at me."

The warrior turned as she threw her arms around his neck, her golden body blazing in the light of the distant fire. She pressed her mouth hard against his. His brain ceased to function, lost in the sensation of the woman's soft skin.

She broke the kiss breathlessly, "We should not let this lull in the conflict go to waste no? How about you join me in my tent, we could all die tomorrow. Why deny ourselves tonight?"

She kissed him again, fiercer this time. Justin felt all caution leaving him, lost in the first fires of lust.

Leonie would be an excellent lover, and she was right, why should they deny themselves.

Because it would break her heart.

Honey brown eyes rose before him, eyes full of pain and hurt.

Bethany's eyes.

"Stop," he gasped.

"Why," the Orlesian cooed, "we are just getting to the good part."

"I said no!"

He pushed her away from him, holding her firmly by the shoulders.

Her blue eyes were full of hurt.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, trying to will his heart to slow down, the beast clawed furiously in his breast, it would not have stopped, "I can't do this. I'm your commander, it would not be right."

A look of understanding passed over the Orlesian's face.

"It is the mage, yes?"

He thought about denying it. Telling her she was wrong, but he could not. She was a beautiful strong woman who in any other situation he would likely be laying with right now.

_But Bethany…he could not do this to her._

He nodded…too overcome by controlling the beast to reply with words.

He expected an explosion, tears, an angry slap to the face, anything. Leonie however had one last surprise for him it seemed.

She freed herself from his grip, gently, and then she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"She is a very lucky woman," the Orlesian said with a sad smile.

"I doubt that," he groused.

"Do you love her?"

There it was the big question. The one he had been avoiding over the last two months. He only had one answer for it.

_You don't have to answer._

"Always,"he whispered, "and forever."

The knowing look on her face said that she had expected as much. She had hoped she was wrong, but…

"Does she know?"

He shook his head, "she deserves far better than I. She…she is worth fifty of me."

"When this is done, go to her. Let her decide for herself."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she saying he should go for Bethany? After all he had done?

_Carver would have your head on a spike._

But he is dead.

Justin sighed, not really sure what to do. It was kind of hard to think with a beautiful naked she-warrior in your arms.

She slipped from him then, gathering up her clothes, "I'm sorry commander," she said apologetically, "that was foolish of me."

"You were looking for a little comfort. There is no shame in that." He replied, trying not to stare too much at her.

"I was not looking for marriage you know," she laughed lightly, "just one night."

"For what it is worth," he sighed, "I'll probably regret this in the morning."

"Oh that I do not doubt," she said in a low sultry voice, "I would have given you one of the greatest nights of your life."

"Beautiful and humble too." He laughed, "What a combination."

"I simply know who I am," she shrugged, "shame you won't have the chance to."

And what a shame it was. He found himself wishing for a very cold lake to soak himself in.

She left him then, pulling on her tunic and leggings. He watched her as she went to wake Colo to begin his watch.

_That was very stupid Oslin, very, verrry stupid_.

"Do you think I could catch her on the rebound?"

Justin jumped pulling his boarding ax. One of the shadows behind him parted, Wren stepped out of it.

The warden glared at his friend.

"Were you there the entire time?" Justin growled.

"Yes," the mage replied matter of factly.

"No one likes an eavesdropper, you know that right?"

"Not my fault she decided to get naked in front of you." The mage snorted.

Justin shook his head. His friend chuckled, "nice view eh?"

"Very," Justin murmured, touching his lips where she had kissed him only a few minutes ago.

"You did not answer my question," the mage chided, "Do you think she would…"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Pity," Wren shrugged, "Oh well I guess I'll have to find other forms of entertainment, besides watching you make a fool of yourself I mean."

"You should go get some rest," Justin advised, "we may have a fight on our hands tomorrow."

"Of course Captain," Wren bowed theatrically, "I will leave you to your…meditations." He gave his friend the most predatory of smiles.

Justin glared as the healer left; sometimes he wondered why he had never killed Wren, maybe because they were friends, and he would need him tomorrow.

Still the thought of killing the mage had merit.

At least for a moment.

IOI

"There she is, Kal'Hirol."

Justin looked over Faizyl's shoulder, the great dwarven fortress rose before them. Torches burned on its towers. The main gates stood open, no guards or Darkspawn visible.

A most foreboding welcome.

There were no darkspawn here, none close anyway. He sensed nothing.

Then why had this place gone silent.

"Justin looked over the others. They likely wondered the same thing that he did.

"Only one way to find out what is going on," He said drawing his weapons. Slowly he began to move towards the main gates, the others following in his wake.

Colo and Leonie followed close behind him. Despite their very embarrassing interlude the night before, the Orlesian was all business this morning. Her great sword gripped tight in her gauntleted hands. Faizyl had an arrow nocked and ready. Lightning crackled around Merrill as she moved forward. Four different Wrens glided around the group. Even Justin wasn't sure which one was real.

They approached the main courtyard of the fortress. It was empty save for two hulking statues blocking the doors, each ten feet tall, and made of heavy black steel.

"Faizyl," Justin asked the dwarf, "Are these golems?"

""Never seen golems like this before," the dwarf said nodding, "The head design is all wrong, Golems either have faces of men or heavy dwarven war helmets. These look like… I don't know, human war helmets?"

"Templar helmets," Wren snarled.

"Mythal protect us," Merrill said in a quavering voice.

Justin's stomach fell, _Maker no! This better not be what I think it is._

The two golem's eyes flared to life, an angry red glow that flicked brightly, giving the two titans almost an insane gleam.

"Easy there," Faizyl said to the pair, he looked past them trying to see where the dwarf controlling the two titans were, "Easy there lads," he called out, "We're friendly, Grey Wardens here seeing if you are all alright."

The golems rose to their fall height. They seemed to glare down on the small party.

"Get back Faizyl," Justin cautioned, "steady boys and girls…steady."

The golems almost seemed to be smirking, which was hard to believe since they had no visible mouth. They advanced with a kind of swagger that suggested that they were used to power, and more than used to crushing others with it.

The iron portcullis behind the wardens came down with a heavy clang trapping them inside. The party formed a defensive square, ready for trouble.

It was only then that the golems spoke. Their voices cold and tinny, their words chilled Justin to the bone. The last two words that he had wanted to hear from the two behemoths.

"Hail Delance!"

"Fuck!" Justin growled.

At least he now knew who had seized Kal'Hirol.

**Next Chapter: The return of the Anvil of the Void.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The Fallen Thaig

"Keep them separated!" Leonie barked, "Justin, Colo with me, we will take the one on the right. Faizyl, Merrill flank them, keep the one on the left from helping his friend. Wren keep us healed and alive, MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

Wren shot Justin a curious look, since when had Leonie assumed command? He did not mind female dominance; he would not have fallen for Bela if he had.

"Do as she says," Justin ordered running off to help Colo and Leonie. Some commanders would have been pissed at how the Orlesian had usurped his authority, but to be honest it was a plan he agreed with, plus it was better than just gang rushing the golems as he had intended.

_She will make a fine replacement for me if I fall._

_No, thinking like that soldier._

Justin would not die here. He would not allow Delance to gain access to Golem technology. Golems, how in the Maker had the Templar done this, the dwarves had not managed to produce any new golems in centuries. No, he could not die here; he had to discover how Delance's people had gained control of golems.

_If I die she will be alone._

He would not do that to Bethany, he would not leave her alone.

"Go for the joints," Faizyl cried, putting an arrow in the left golem's armpit, "They are weakest at the joints!"

Justin roared as he charged the right golem, the beast emerged. It screamed for blood.

IOI

Wren cast illusionary versions of his companions to distract the two juggernauts. They had to keep the golems distracted; one blow from the creatures could kill a man.

The golem on the left grunted as its fist went through an illusion of Leonie, but rather than continue its attack, the creature gestured, a Templar prayer of cleansing coming from its stone mouth.

The illusions dissolved.

"They have Templar abilities!" Wren shouted barely avoiding a fist from the left golem.

Shit!

IOI

Justin watched as Merrill went down from a smite from the right golem. Faizyl and Wren were having trouble with their playmate, and this one would not be a good boy and die.

Time for a new tactic.

"Colo," he called to the large Antivan, "Allez oop!"

Nodding the large man fell back lowered his ax and kneeled. Justin ran towards him. The Antivan caught him, and flipped him up onto their golem's shoulders.

The creature whirled and bucked, trying to dislodge him, but Justin had sunk his sword into the joint where the creature's head met its neck. He pried on the head, trying to remove it from the golem's body.

"You will fall!" the golem shrieked, its large hands unable to reach the warden because of its large shoulder plates. "All shall bow to the chant of darkness. Hail Delance!"

_Chant of Darkness?_ Justin chuckled _so that was what they called Delance's new chant, cute. Well if they wanted cute Justin could do cute._

"Hail this you ugly pile of stone!" Justin dug his sword deeper, and pried with all his strength.

The golems head came off with a loud pop. A flash of magic blew the warden from the creature's shoulders.

Justin fell hard, he cried out as his arm snapped, but it did not remove his smile. The right golem, now headless staggered, it swiped blindly, weakly as the last of its strength faded.

The golem fell.

The warden commander grinned madly.

One down one to go.

The remaining golem wailed, it swung its massive hands like war hammers. Merrill, recovered from the smite, hit it with a stone fist spell, staggering it. Colo having found an old dwarven war hammer struck at the creatures legs where they connected to the golem's torso, denting armor. Leonie danced around the creature, her great sword jabbing at unprotected areas behind the creature's knees.

Finally the overwhelmed golem went down on its knees. Leonie swung her great sword with a massive war cry. The Orlesian's blow was perfect; it severed the head from golem with a single stroke.

It fell with a resounding clang.

The wardens were exhausted, if this fight had gone on any longer…

Faizyl jumped down from the dwarven statue which had been his perch during the fight. He regarded the golems with a sense of wonder.

"They did it," the dwarf gasped, a look of disbelief on his face, "They actually did it."

"Did what?" Justin growled; he had had enough surprises for one day. Wren touched his broken arm lightly, magic flowed healing the shattered bone.

The dwarf regarded him with a look of pure childlike awe, "They must have restored it, or rebuilt it!"

"Faizyl spit it out!" Justin snarled, quickly losing his patience.

"The Anvil of the Void."

Leonie gasped, she had heard the tales of the fifth Blight. Supposedly, the warden heroes had journeyed into the deep roads in search of the Paragon Branka. They had found her in a fortress buried deep beneath the ground. She had murdered her entire family trying to gain possession of the Anvil, the dwarven tool for creating Golems.

_But it was destroyed; the tales had said it was destroyed!_

"Brasca," Colo hissed, a look of horror on his face, "If possessing the taint was not enough for Delance, if he gains control of a golem army as well…"

"That is not going to happen!" Justin snarled coldly, this mission had taken a decidedly different turn, "Delance must not gain the ability to make golems. I want that Anvil in our possession, now!"

Easier said than done Wren thought, it was then that he noticed movement at the entrance to the fortress interior. Dwarves in full battle armor, their weapons ready.

"We got Company!" the healer called out, an arcane bolt crackling on his fingertips.

Justin regarded the newcomers with a sneer, "I don't suppose you will just let us pass," He said drily.

"We are sorry Warden," a dwarven captain said regretfully, "but the future of Orzammar is at stake. We must kill you all now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Justin purred in a dangerous voice, a feral gleam in his eyes, "We aren't the ones about to die."

He flung himself at the dwarven captain, severing the man's head with a single swipe of his bent long sword. The beast roared in delight, hot blood splattered the wardens as they engaged the defenders of Kal'Hirol.

He was surprised to see several Exaltednist Templars scattered among the defenders. He caught their cries of 'Hail Delance' right before he gutted them. They were good, so were the dwarves many of which were likely members of the dwarven warrior caste.

The Wardens were better.

The close quarters fighting in the fortress itself suited the wardens far better than the fortresses defenders. The dwarves superior numbers meant little in the close confines of those narrow hallways. Leonie and Colo followed in his wake, sword and ax doing their work with ruthless efficiency.

There were far too few Templars to prevent Wren from using his illusions effectively. The defenders were assaulted by ghostly wardens, and were thus unprepared when the real thing engaged them in combat.

The defenders tried to barricade the trade quarter of the old fortress as its defenders had done in ancient times against the darkspawn; a lone arrow struck the barrier…an arrow with a lit fuse.

The barricade exploded throwing shrapnel, and flinging defenders through the air.

From his perch above, Faizyl giggled, "Aveline says hi boyos," the archer cackled.

Seeing that they were outclassed the dwarves fell back to the fortresses lower levels, Merrill's lightning storms bedeviling the entire time.

Justin gasped, the fury fading, the redness of his vision faded. He regarded his companions. They were surprisingly in good shape. Scrapes and burns were the bulk of the injuries; Wren had done his job well.

"Maker's Breath Justin," Leonie gasped, "You have blood from head to toe."

The commander regarded himself, he did look pretty bad, but most of the blood was not his. Berserking it seemed was a good fighting style in tight places.

"Most of the warriors we have fought so far are from the noble houses," Faizyl said with distaste, "I don't see any of Bhelen's troops here, and none of his brands either."

Interesting, Justin thought, were the nobles planning a little coup here. It made sense; perhaps they offered Delance Golems in exchange for his help.

Whatever it was Justin could not allow it to succeed. Delance was dangerous enough as is; he could not be allowed to gain a foothold in Orzammar. So, Justin would do his part to aid the dwarven throne.

He did not like or trust Bhelen, he simply had no other option.

"Captain?"

Justin turned Wren gave him a predatory smile; he looked like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"We have survivors," the healer gloated, "I think you got to hear this."

Justin followed his friend. It was time for a little information, and then they would get to the bottom of this.

IOI

"Tell them nothing brother!"

"But sister, they said they would spare us and they are very angry."

"You swore an oath!"

Justin regarded the two dwarves sitting before him. Kalla and her brother Kathis were members of the smith caste, sent here to study at Kal'Hirol three years ago. They had been resting in their rooms when the fighting occurred and hid there until the fighting was over. Wren had found them there, and now dragged them before Justin.

"Start at the beginning," Justin growled, "and maybe you will survive this."

"Sister," Kathis blubbered, "We should! Bhelen will kill for this!"

"You swore to serve the true King," His sister ranted, "The stone will curse you if you say anything!"

"I take it when you say true King you are not referring to Bhelen?" Leonie asked.

"We will say nothing bitch!" Kalla snarled.

Kalla was fanatically loyal to their cause it seemed. She had spit and shrieked obscenities as Wren had dragged her down the hallway. Her brother it seemed did not share her loyalty.

"He returned to us two years ago," Kathis whimpered, avoiding his sisters shocked gaze.

"Shut Up!" she growled.

Her brother did not listen.

"He came here from the surface, the chantry brother Simons with him. They had claimed…they claimed they had an offer for the Assembly. Apparently he and his allies within your chantry had braved the deep roads. They had found Caradin's fortress beyond the dead trenches."

"Who is Caradin?" Justin asked.

"The smith who made the anvil," Faizyl offered.

Justin nodded, "Go on."

"They found it there," Kathis said his voice full of awe, "the broken shards of the Anvil of the Void. He…offered it to us for the future of Orzammar, a chance to restore our army of Golems. All he demanded was that we help him oust Bhelen from the throne."

"Who is he?" Justin asked.

"Brother I swear, by the stone I will bash your head in, if you don't shut up!"

Kathis whimpered at his sister's threat, but continued anyway. He had never wanted to be part of this…treason.

"Lord Aeducan," he murmured, "Lord Duran Aeducan."

Justin narrowed his eyes; he had heard that name before, weeks ago. Bethany had told him the story of Bhelen's rise to power. The youngest of three sons: the eldest Trian murdered by their middle brother, the middle brother who was banished into the deep roads during the blight.

A middle brother named Duran.

"So this Duran convinced you to rebel against your King." Leonie muttered to herself.

The male smith nodded.

"Two months ago one of Bhelen spies discovered the deal we had made with Duran. They…they would have ruined everything. We had kept the Anvil secret for years. Bhelen would have claimed it for himself and killed us all. Duran killed the spy, and we… sealed the Thaig, we thought it was for the best. Duran sent word to his allies on the surface, and they sent soldiers down here to reinforce us. Brother Simons arrived almost a month ago. He had brought word from the Assembly; we were to start producing Golems immediately."

"So the Assembly is aware of this plot?" Justin growled.

Kathis nodded.

"How many golems have you finished?"

"We have built four in the last year. The work is dangerous, the energies the anvil uses is unstable. Three standard golems and one experimental model, we call it a maelstrom golem."

"What does it do?"

"Projects lightning."

"Thank you brother," Kalla hissed, "you just doomed Orzammar!"

"Duran lied to us sister!" Kathis cried hysterically.

Justin asked the dwarf what he meant by that.

"I heard Lord Duran and the human talking. This…it…it was never about saving Orzammar. Duran wants the city…he wants our home… destroyed. He blames us for his exile. I heard him tell the human that he could have all the lyrium if he let Duran destroy Orzammar!"

"So your savior intends to sell your people into slavery." Wren laughed.

"That is not true! You heard wrong!" Kalla shrieked in her brother's ear. "Duran is our true King he will save us!"

"How can he save us as a golem sister?"

Justin wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Wait," Justin growled drawing the dwarf's attention, "What do you mean he wants to be golem."

"I mean exactly that human." Kathis said in a haunted voice. "He was laid on the anvil yesterday, when our sentries spotted your approach. He has bonded with the Maelstrom golem. He has gone mad!"

"Where is he?"

"The lower levels, he has the chantry brother and a few of his soldiers with him as well. You won't be able to stop the Maelstrom; it is twice the size of the standard golem, and far more powerful without a control rod."

"We're going down there aren't we?" Wren groused.

"You must hurry!" Kathis begged, "The brother ordered us to prepare the last golem for activation. If he has succeeded…"

_Then there would be another death machine waiting down below for them, lovely._

Wren volunteered to stay behind and watch the prisoners, leaving Justin and the others to go to the fortress's lower reaches.

_No problem, kill the exaltednists, kill this Maelstrom golem, and seize the anvil, piece of cake, and maybe after that they could cleanse the black city while they were at it._

_All in a day's work for the wardens._

A sense of despair seemed to emanate from the tunnels up ahead. They thought that they could hear voices, no not voices…

…screams.

IOI

This place felt wrong…so very **wrong**.

Merrill shivered as they made their way down the lower corridors. The long abandoned hallway echoed with screams from farther down the chamber.

The veil to the beyond was very thin here. The Dalish was surprised that they had not encountered any random spirits. The air felt charged, as it was right before a thunderstorm. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

_Be brave Merrill, you can do that_, she thought to herself.

Leonie shot her a reassuring look. Justin and Colo looked so very tense. Faizyl grinned excitedly; he could hardly wait to see what waited for them at the end of this very long hallway. The archer murmured how the suspense was killing him.

Hopefully whatever was waiting for them would not finish the job.

The screaming finally stopped.

Merrill took a deep breath, mustering her courage. There was no going back now.

Steeling their resolve the Grey Wardens entered the main chamber.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The Ultimate Sacrifice: Sort of

Dead.

One of his wardens had died and there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it. Fury blossomed in Justin's breast as he threw himself at the massive golem once again.

"I am the wrath of Aeducan," the massive golem crowed, its fist still slick with warden blood. "I am invincible, immortal, I am destruction incarnate, and I am the last thing you shall ever see."

"Fuck you!" Justin roared; plunging his sword into the creature's hip joint, electricity arced from its armor flinging him across the room. He collided with a wall of burnt meat all that remained of the defenders of Kal'Hirol when they told their master that they had failed.

It was just them against the golem, the golem that had once been an overly ambitious dwarf prince, a golem gone mad.

IOI

The chamber had become a slaughter house by the time they had arrived. The guards and smith that had fled from above were dead, slain by their monstrous creation. The great smelter bubbled with the smell of burnt bodies and molten silverite. Smithing tools lay scattered everywhere for when the monster had first gone berserk. The only thing untouched by the golem's wrath was a single inert golem, its frame waiting to be given animation from the anvil.

The wardens would not let that happen.

The Maelstrom Golem was huge, twenty feet tall easily; crystalline spikes adorned its massive arms, crystals that sparked with raw voltage. The creature's head was clearly meant to be dwarven, the crystals jutting from its chin and scalp gave the illusion of hair and a beard. The eyes flashed with red flickering instability; if the creature had been sane before being laid on the Anvil it clearly was not sane now.

In the center of the room sat the Anvil itself. It appeared to have been put together again using raw lyrium as the mortar. Any mage in Thedas would have been able to see this had been a mistake. Magic flared uncontrollably off the infernal device.

Justin had motioned to his fellows, Leonie and Colo took to the left and right respectively, trying to surround the massive creature. Faizyl scampered up a rack of tools, looking for a nice spot of high ground where he could get a clear shot at the golem's head. Merrill took to the shadows, Justin advised the Dalish to hold nothing back in this fight, blood, necromancy everything was fair game. The elf warned him that that might not be advisable, the veil was so thin here, she might tear it using such power, then they would have demons to deal with. Justin nodded, telling the elf to do what she could.

Justin advanced; time to get the big guy's attention.

"Obey," a near hysterical voice shouted, its form hidden behind the golems massive shape, "I command you to stop.

Chuckling, the golem scooped the figure up. Justin recognized him as the chantry brother who had been in the assembly when they had arrived; a small crystalline rod was gripped in his hand.

"I probably should have told you Simons," the creature laughed with a booming voice, "we have been having problems with the control rods… they don't work." The golem smiled, "The smiths' said it was something about instability in the anvil itself, but as you can see as a golem I work just fine. I guess I will just have to find someone loyal like your two bodyguards were. Too bad they were no match for the wardens."

Electricity arced out into the chantry brother; his scream was cut short as he was cooked by the raw energy. The golem threw the burnt husk, against the wall, leaving a dry smear in its wake.

The golem turned its attention to Justin then.

"So you are the one who has caused us so much trouble today," the creature said arrogantly.

Justin nodded, "Lord Aeducan I presume, or do you prefer to be called Maelstrom golem now?"

"I am the death of Orzammar," the creature said proudly, "The city will pay for casting out its greatest warrior."

"Yes, because you murdered your older brother."

"I was betrayed!" the golem roared glaring down at the warden commander, "Bhelen played Trian and I against each other!"

"But you did murder him?"

"Of course!" the golem smirked, "the throne was rightfully mine. If only Bhelen had not led Father to the scene. If only my faithless allies in the Assembly had supported me. If only…"

Justin saw Leonie sneaking up behind the massive creature. A few more steps and she would be able to drive her sword into the monster's lower back. If they got it on the ground, maybe they could take its head off like the others.

"If only?" Justin laughed at the mad man's excuses, "Are you listening to yourself Aeducan? You murdered your own flesh and blood! You say you are the greatest warrior in Orzammar, maybe you were once, if the Maker had been kinder you may have been one of our world's greatest heroes. Now, you are just a pawn in smarter peoples' games."

"I was betrayed!" the creature roared leaning closer to Justin, the warden was ready to leap back should the creature reach for him. "I am the rightful King of Orzammar! I am…"

Leonie struck.

The golem whirled kicking Justin away, its massive hand seized the Orlesian, she struggled in its grip, it squeezed. She cried out as her great sword fell from her hand.

"And what is this!" the golem chuckled, "a pretty little doll to play with?"

Leonie spit in the golem's face.

Roaring the creature slammed her down on the nearest hard surface it could find, the anvil of the void itself. The warden cried out as her back broke, snapped from the impact.

"**I am wrath incarnate**," the monster crowed, raising its massive fist, "**all who oppose me shall be crushed!"**

The Orlesian's eyes widened, one final thought rushed through her mind, _Uncle here I come._

The golem's fist came down.

Leonie fell into darkness.

Beneath her shattered body, the anvil of the void drank deep of her blood, magic pulsed in its core.

IOI

Faizyl was horrified; the brutality of the woman's death shocked him. Justin roared in rage as he charged the creature. Colo attacked from behind, as Merrill fired blasts of stone at the golem's head. The golem brought one massive fist down on the ground hard; the shockwave knocked the wardens from their feet.

"The first to fall!" it laughed madly, "I shall destroy you all! Do you hear me wardens? Once I reach Orzammar I shall destroy my idiot brother! Then the assembly shall die! **I desire Deshyr Blood**!"

Faizyl rose from hiding, he fired an arrow at the creature's eye.

"**Then come get some Uncle Duran!" **he cried angrily.

"I will flatten you ant!" the golem said pulling the arrow from its glowing eye socket, "Who are you to call me Uncle?"

Faizyl laughed merrily, "I am the son of one of your betrayers. The man whose family you doomed when you failed in your little coup. Do you remember your cousin Revelka Uncle? Probably not, you always were too self-absorbed to care about family." Faizyl nocked and released another arrow, this one struck the golem in the mouth, he giggled at the choking sounds coming from the mighty creature, _how can it choke it doesn't even breathe_. The thought made him laugh harder.

"So you are one of my cousin's bastards?" the golem snarled spitting out the arrow, getting angrier by the moment.

Just a few more moments Faizyl thought, the wardens were rising unsteadily to their feet.

"Oh I'm worse than that." Faizyl giggled, he inched closer to the giant smelting cup behind him, he could smell the molten metal bubbling in the great vat. "I am heir to one of your greatest betrayers Uncle**. I am Faizyl, son of Baizyl and Revelka, do you hear me you arrogant pile of metal! I am Faizyl! I am the rightful Lord Harrowmont!"**

The golem's eyes flashed with fury.

"HAAAAARRROWWMONNTT!" the creature bellowed as tried to smash the dwarf.

Just as Faizyl planned.

He pressed a button on his harness; it pulled him to the ceiling out of the way of the massive fist. A fist that struck the smelting cup, it shattered. Molten metal poured down over the golem, lightning crystals were buried in molten silverite. The joints that gave its right arm movement filled with metal jamming its arm into an extended position. The golem shocked staggered and fell over.

Faizyl looked down upon the wardens who had watched the exchange curiously.

"He is ready now Warden," the young Lord Harrowmont chuckled, "send him to the scrap pile."

"With pleasure," Justin whispered angrily, glancing at the Orlesian's shattered body, He raised his weapons.

"FOR LEONIE!" he roared.

The wardens charged.

IOI

In the corner the inert golem stirred, life flowed into the silverite shell, life fed to it from the Anvil of the Void. Blue light flared in its eyes, eyes far more stable than its three predecessors. Massive hands rubbed at its eyes like a child awakening from a nap. It observed the battle before it with great confusion.

Justin and Colo danced around the damaged golem, their blades digging deep into the joints of the golem's good arm. Faizyl fired another explosive arrow; it struck the creature where the golem's thigh met its knee. The arrow exploded shearing the creature's leg of at the ankle. Merrill unleashed a swarm of foul smelling roots against the creature, without its lightning to burn them off, the roots dug deeper into the golem, a chest plate bulged outward.

The golem saw its smaller counterpart was functional; it reached for it with its bad arm.

"Help me brother!" it cried.

The new golem rose and slowly began to walk towards the battle.

It was eager to help.

IOI

"The other ones up," Faizyl shouted down.

Justin regarded the new golem it seemed slower than the others. It moved with a carefulness he had not seen in the others.

Faizyl shot at it, but it raised its arm protecting its head, and since the dwarf was out of explosive arrows, it had little to fear from those.

"You are done Wardens!" the damaged maelstrom golem laughed, "between the two of us we shall…"

The new golem broke into a sprint; it blew past Merrill, Colo and Justin, its fist raised for a strike.

A fist that struck the maelstrom golem in the face, the crystal beard shattered, as the head snapped back, the massive creature fell flat on its back the smaller golem leapt on top of it. The new golem's fists hammered its larger brother.

"Noooo!" the maelstrom golem wailed, "I am the poweeeer of Aeducan! I cannnn't beee deeefeateeeed!"

The smaller golem grasped its large brother's head in its hands, and began to yank viciously at it. It screamed in fury at the maelstrom golem.

Justin could not hear what was being said over the banging of metal and the shriek of it being torn. He just stood there transfixed by the two titans.

Colo came up beside him, a confused look on the man's face, "why is this one helping us?"

Justin had his suspicions, and they were heartbreaking.

Metal bent as the head of the Maelstrom golem was torn from its body. Electricity sparked weakly, ineffective against another golem. The spirit that had once animated the body of Lord Duran Aeducan was released from the metal shell. If there was any justice in the Maker's world Justin hoped it was on its way to the void right now.

_May you be lost forever you bastard!_

They approached the new golem slowly as it climbed down from the destroyed larger one. This golem was forged from the finest silverite; its metal face seemed to flow like water as its features took shape from the magic animating the creature. Merrill shifted shyly, if what she felt was true, oh creators their poor friend.

"L-Leonie?" Justin asked the golem.

The golem blinked its glowing blue eyes. It looked down at its large hammer like fists.

"J…Justin?" it asked, it's…no her… Orlesian accent sounding strange coming from a mouth of metal.

The warden commander nodded.

Faizyl lowered himself down to the others.

"Leonie," he asked grinning madly, "that you in there girl?"

The golem nodded slowly.

"Oh Maker, "Leonie said in her tinny golem voice, "I…feel…I feel so… strange."

She glanced over at the anvil of the void, and the broken body lying on its surface. The golem walked slowly up to it. It looked down into the cloudy empty eyes of the young warden who had died there so painfully, a metal finger brushed the cold skin.

Overcome with emotion, Leonie raised her head metal head and wailed, grief, rage, and terror given voice.

Justin said nothing. He would remember her pained cry for the rest of his days.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: The first major story arc is about to come to a close. Have you enjoyed our little visit to Orzammar? Do you like what I have done so far? Do you think I'm an evil bastard for turning Leonie into a golem? Please feel free to let me know. In the meantime let's catch up with Bethany and her friends. Enjoy chapter 39!**

Chapter 39

Hawke and Crow

Bethany knew what she had to do.

She only had to look at poor Serene, still trying to rise in the face of the assassin's enchanted sword. The bard was a mess, yet she still managed to fight her way back to her feet. Despite the obvious physical torment she was going through she still found the strength to pull her short sword and dagger, and enter a fighting crouch.

Bradley stood before the two of them, his eyes focused on one of the assassins who had lightning sparking back and forth between his fingertips. Normally he would have smited the apostate and took his chances with the others. Unfortunately the assassins had them surrounded.

_What would Marian do?_

"Come now my little knife-eared wench," the leader scoffed, "there is no need for you to suffer. All we want is your pretty raven haired friend."

Serene glared hatefully at the man.

"**You want her, Come and claim her you Crow son of a beech!"**

Crows: Bethany had read about them during her time in the Circle, the greatest of assassins out of Antiva. In their own way the Crows were as respected for their skills as the Templars and Grey Wardens. Aveline had mentioned in several of her visits with Bethany over the years that her sister had run afoul of the Crows on several occasions. Such highly paid assassins suggested whoever had sent them was either very wealthy or Connected to people that were.

Knight-Commander Delance? It was a possibility.

If the Templar had sent these men then Bethany would be willing to bet anything that they had read her circle file. Many times over her seven years in the Gallows she had tried to get a peek at it. She had always wondered how the Templars had seen her. She could speculate on some of the major points:

_Hawke, Bethany, Senior Enchanter of the Loyalist fraternity _

_Specialization__: Force Magic, Elemental Magic, with limited healing capabilities. _

_Known relatives__: Hawke, Malcolm, Father (deceased), Hawke, Leandra, Mother (deceased), Hawke, Carver, brother (deceased), Hawke, Marian, sister(location: unknown)_

_Known Weaknesses__: Enchanter Hawke has proven to be extremely vulnerable to coercion when her family and friends have been threatened. The mage in question, surrendered to this office when edict to execute those aiding illegal mages was passed. Hawke's loyalty to those she cares about, as well as her sense of faith, makes her an unlikely candidate to turn apostate. Should this situation change, approaching friends or family in a threatening manner should assure loyalty._

At least that is what Bethany imagined her file looked like.

If the Crows had read such an evaluation, then she could use that to her advantage.

Marian would have made some glib taunt, drew her blade and fought her way out.

Bethany was not Marian she had her own ways.

"Now is this really necessary," the Crow leader tsked, "bloodshed, though fun, is not the point of this little meeting. Tell me pretty one do you really want your friends to die?"

Bethany gave the man a pained look, "No serah, please don't hurt anyone." She said with a defeated sigh.

At her feet Milady whimpered, confused.

"Bethany don't you dare!" Serene hissed through the pain.

"I'm sorry Rene," she said lowering her staff, "We have no choice."

"Mistress it doesn't have to be this way!" Bradley offered, Bethany almost laughed, three months ago Bradley came to Ferelden planning to execute her, now he was ready to die to protect her. It was touching.

She embraced the Templar, her lips very close to his ear, "I know what I have to do," she said loud enough for the Crow to hear, then whispering softly in the Templar's ear added, "Smite the mage on my signal."

He gave her a look that seemed to ask: what signal?

"You'll know," she said stepping away, from her friends, Milady tried to follow, but Bethany told the pup to stay where she was.

"Beth no!" Serene hissed, finally losing her fight with the pain, the bard fell to her knees once again.

The mage gave the bard a sad smile, "I know what I'm doing Rene**. Trust Me**."

Did the Bard understand? Bethany was not sure, she could only hope that was recognition she caught in the elf's crimson eyes.

Bethany whispered a short prayer to the Maker before beginning the chant. It was one of her more subtle spells. She hoped that the Crow mage would not detect it. Above the man holding the enchanted blade, the air began to waver, almost like the air on a hot day, but this had a slightly greenish tint to it.

"Wise choice fair one," the Antivan assassin chuckled arrogantly.

_That is it, I am broken. All eyes on me._

"You must have been paid generously for my capture serah," Bethany asked in the most defeated sounding voice she could manage, "I did not think the Templars would pay so handsomely for one apostate."

"Templars would pay well," the man nodded, "but the new Viscount of Kirkwall pays far better."

New Viscount, this was news to Bethany, and the fact that these killers would announce such a thing meant that once she was in their possession Bradley and Serene's lives would end.

Bethany would not let that happen. Above the Crows her spell finally reached the necessary size and strength.

_It was almost time._

She could see the rag in the leader's hand, some kind of sedative she supposed. They would drug her then kill the others.

Marian's voice rang in her head, giving her strength:

_Sorry boys been there, done that._

"That is close enough little one," the leader cautioned, the sword now pointed at her. "Now, drop the staff."

"Of course," she smiled innocently; she tapped the staff lightly on the ground.

The Crow's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I said drop…"

He never got the chance to finish.

One second he was standing in front of them menacing her with the sword, the next…

He was flattened as if a boulder had fallen on him; blood splashed both Bethany and his fellows. The sword fell from his almost pulped hand; the runes on the blade went dormant.

The spell was called _Fist of the Maker_; it was a little too violent for her tastes…usually.

The Crows stood in shock, paralyzed by the brutal end of their leader.

Bradley did not hesitate, he smited the Crow mage.

Serene, freed from the swords power, leapt forward, Milady rushed at her side, teeth barred at the nearest assassin.

Bethany spun, gesturing the way her father had taught her years ago. A wave of cold air washed over the stunned Crows behind her, four died, frozen solid, two at the edge of the cone were impaled by waist high icicles.

In her fury, the bard struck without mercy.

Serene was a terror, the elven warden spun like a tornado, blades flashed as she cut deep into the weak spots of the surviving Crows' armor. One man avoided her only to trip on one of his dead fellows. Milady pounced on the man, ripping his throat out with a single vicious bite.

_My little girl is growing up so fast_. Bethany thought as she fired bolt after bolt from her staff at the disorganized assassins.

Bradley protected her with his shield, as she rained down fire on the surviving Crows.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Marian's voice so clearly, pride and love for her little sister so present:

_Well, when did my little Bethany become one of the dangerous people?_

It was for the first time in her life that Bethany realized the answer.

She was a Hawke. She had always been one of the dangerous people!

Only one crow remained, badly injured.

They needed answers.

"Stop." Bethany ordered.

Bradley was a career soldier, he obeyed in an instant. Serene was used to taking orders from either her bard master, or Justin, she stopped too. Milady pinned the injured Crow to the ground, snarling menacingly.

Bethany wiped at the blood the Crow leader had splattered on her as he had died. Her pretty new robes were a mess. Hopefully the circle would provide her with new ones.

"Now serah," she said coldly, "Where were you planning on taking me?"

The Crow could not be more than eighteen if he was a day, he glared at her. Bethany did not want the boy dead. She needed information.

"Come now, be reasonable," she asked him, "If your client wanted me alive they had to have a place where you had to take me. Where was that?"

"I tell you, you kill me." The boy spat, "and if you do not the Crows will."

"No they won't," Bethany said sympathetically, "because I want to talk to who hired you. I'll go there willingly once my friends have returned."

Serene gave the mage a look like she had gone mad, "Beth that is insane."

"I won't run anymore Rene." Beth said glaring at the Crow, "Having the Templars after me is bad enough. I want to let this new Viscount know I am not his enemy."

The young Crow laughed at that.

"Did the Lady say something funny," Bradley growled.

"Not at all," the Crow snickered, "It is just that with all my fellows dead. I am looking at a much larger reward than I thought possible."

Bethany scowled at the boy, "So happy to make your dreams possible," she snorted.

"I don't know all the details," the boy shrugged, "It was Tessio's plan"

"Who's Tessio?" Bethany asked.

"That," the boy answered, pointing to the pulpy mass which had been their leader.

Serene regarded the mess, not much chance of getting answers out of …well that.

"Oops," the bard giggled.

Bethany rolled her eyes.

"All I know is that we were to bring you to Redcliff, by month's end." The boy sneered, "You were to be some kind of gift to the Fereldan King."

Bethany's brow furrowed, that did not make any sense. Wasn't the King a warden too?

"You can ask the Viscount about it, if you are serious about going there." The boy shrugged indifferently, "May I go now?"

Bethany motioned for Milady. The Mabari backed off him, but continued to watch with bared fangs.

The Crow rose dusted him off, and went to pick up the enchanted sword. Bethany put it in a stasis field.

"Leave it," she cautioned, flame flickering on her fingertips, "Consider it a cost of doing business."

"Fine," the Crow said indifferently, he would have liked to have Tessio's fancy pig sticker, but it really was not necessary.

"Don't think of lying to us pretty one," the Crow warned her as he left, "You might not catch us off guard next time."

The boy turned and ran.

Bethany let the fire fade from her hand. She felt a little winded, but surprising a little invigorated. It had been a long time since she had pushed her powers.

Serene glanced suspiciously at the blade lying in the dirt. Considering how easily it had downed the elf she was giving it a healthy dose of respect.

It was truly a beautiful sword. Bethany was no smith or swordsman, but she could feel the magic flowing off the blade. Dragonbone if she was not mistaken, very old dragonbone. The hilt appeared to be some type of bone or ivory as well, formed into the shape of two rearing white griffons.

The weapon of a Grey Warden. She inspected the blade closer, particularly the lyrium embedded in the blade itself.

"I think those runes are meant to resist the taint." Bethany said noticing the markings on the blade.

Serene shuddered.

"I guess that is what hurt me." She murmured uncomfortably.

"You're tainted?" Bradley asked.

"It is held in check by the joining handsome." The bard answered him, an amused smirk playing at her mouth, "Don't worry I'm not contagious."

"I'm sorry," the Templar said kissing her forehead. The bard gave a happy sigh; she looked like she was going to melt.

Shaking her head Bethany borrowed an old oil cloth from a merchant who had hidden in his stall during the fight. She had no intention of touching the sword with her bare hands. She knew a spell that would disable most magical traps, but if the blade itself was cursed.

Milady whined lightly after a quick sniff of the blade, the Mabari could smell the danger on the exotic weapon.

Wrapping the blade carefully so not to touch it directly, Bethany took it into her arms.

Even through the oil cloth, she could see the runes flare. Bethany nearly dropped the sword, but then…

…everything was better.

She felt strong, her mana restored, any leftover weakness from being poisoned weeks ago fled. The sword…knew her somehow; it recognized her as a mage. In that moment, she knew that it had been fashioned for a mage, and not any mage.

For an Amell.

"Bethany," Serene asked a concerned look on her face, "you okay?"

She nodded a sense of peace sweeping over her.

She smiled pleasantly as the sword strengthens her.

_Greetings blood of the Amell's_ the voice seemed to reverberate from the sword, its presence soothing_, I am Vigilance, Blade of the Hero._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Back to Orzammar

The next two weeks were busy ones for Bethany Hawke. She divided her time between the warden quarter and helping her fellow mages in the circle. It surprised her at the level of inexperience among several of the teachers, but as Enchanter Surana had told her, many had come to the Orzammar circle as apostates on the run from the chantry. Many had not even had their Harrowings before coming here.

Bethany did her best to help them; she shared several things she had learned in Kirkwall, as well as a few training sequences her father had taught her. First Enchanter Dagna was impressed, she hoped that when Bethany's time with the wardens was done she would consider taking up a post as a senior enchanter here in Orzammar.

The offer flattered Bethany, but she knew that it would do more harm than good. If the Chantry learned that an Enchanter from Kirkwall was working in Orzammar they would not hesitate to send troops here to deal with the problem. By Chantry law the only thing that she could do now to redeem herself in their eyes was to accept the blade that would take her life.

_I'm annulled, which means that I am as good as dead._

When she was not working with the Circle, she spent her time chatting with the various traders that filtered through the city. She was trying to find out what with going on with the Viscount of Kirkwall coming to Ferelden. From what she had been able to gather, Kirkwall, Ferelden, and Orlais were having something of a mini summit in the Redcliff. Apparently some Lord Duke, or maybe it was a Grand Duke, was promising the nobility that he could help them regain territories that had been lost over the last few decades.

Ferelden and the Free Marches were among them.

King Alistair and Queen Elissa had called for this meeting; the new Viscount as well as representatives of the Orlesian Imperial Court was all going to be there. Given all the problems that Ferelden and Kirkwall had had in the last few years they wished to present a united front against the Orlesians. There was even talk of a military alliance treaty between the two powers.

As a native Ferelden Bethany understood how highly freedom from Orlais was regarded. Still she found it hard to believe that she could be some kind of bargaining chip in these talks.

_They probably want Marian._

They would be disappointed if that was the case, Bethany had no idea where her sister was, and even if she did she would not turn her over to anyone, even if it cost her life.

She tried to brush these thoughts aside, once Justin returned they would decide together on how best to proceed. He would likely be a little angry with her for agreeing to meet with the Viscount without discussing it with him first, but she was sure that she could convince him that there was no need to add to their list of enemies. This new Viscount was an unknown, but the King of Ferelden was definitely a warden ally. From what she had read about the man, King Alistair did not seem the type to kill or hand people over to enemies as bargaining chips.

At least she hoped not.

Of course the nobles were not the only reason Bethany needed to talk to Justin. There was another matter that had occupied her mind over the last two weeks:

Its name was _Vigilance_.

The sword intrigued her, after their fight with the Crows, she and the rest of her companions had brought the enchanted blade straight to the circle. Both Dagna and Enchanter Surana were very curious about the strange weapon. The First Enchanter had even contacted her father, a master smith in Orzammar to inspect the blade.

The sword was examined by several of the Circle's experts on the fade and demonic possession. If the blade had been cursed, then Bethany might have already exposed herself to it. That had been one of Bethany's greatest fears when the blade first spoke to her.

The mages could find nothing suggesting demonic involvement, however they did note that the sword seemed draw mana and strength from its user. Though the few who handled directly also noted that the sword gave as well as took, all who held the blade felt a sense of strength, and inner peace. One of the mages felt that he had an almost unlimited amount of mana when the blade rested in his hand.

And in all cases the blade spoke to each mage, its question the same: _Where is the Amell? You are not the Amell_.

Master Smith Janar, the First Enchanter's Father arrived a day later, he spent almost a full day examining the blade. He found it to have been forged from elder dragonbone, its enchantments added later by a very powerful rune smith. He also was able to find out who had forged the sword; it bore the symbol of Wade's Armory in Denerim. The dwarven smith muttered under his breath at this discovery, that it was unfair that a dwarf had not had such materials when forging a blade.

Three representatives from the smith caste offered to buy the blade, but Bethany had refused. _Vigilance_ belonged with the Grey Wardens, she had seen how much it had hurt Serene, and had no desire to risk any other Warden lives if the sword fell into the wrong hands. The wardens should decide what to do with the it.

Serene had suggested pitching the blade into the nearest lava pool, but Bethany had disagreed again. She would feel better if she let Justin decide the sword's fate.

"Alright," the bard agreed, "But the moment you start acting strange around that thing or I suspect it is trying to possess you. I'm getting rid of it."

Bethany nodded, she could think of no safer alternative.

Now she found herself sitting in her room in the Warden Quarter, _Vigilance_ resting in her lap, the runes blazed at her touch, the sword's voice soft music in her head.

_You are the Amell. Can we destroy Darkspawn now? _

Bethany chuckled; one thing the blade was not was patient.

The sound of booted footsteps running down the hall woke her from her revelry, followed by a loud pounding on her door.

"Mistress Bethany are you awake?"

The mage startled, the small water clock in her room said she had been sitting for four hours. Maker she had lost track of time.

"Yes Bradley," she called out, "is there something wrong?"

"The others are back."

Bethany leapt to her feet; she placed _Vigilance _back in its scabbard, and headed for the door.

They're back, she thought excitedly.

Justin is back!

IOI

"Praise the Creators!"

For once Justin agreed whole-heartedly with Merrill. Over a month had passed since they first stepped into the deep roads. Now they were finally free, free to leave Orzammar behind.

_Once I have a little chat with the King,_ Justin thought angrily, the lying son of a bitch owed him answers.

The dwarves at the outer check point had sent word of their approach because a crowd of well-wishers had gathered by the time they cleared the great gates.

"I think I will take my leave Captain," Wren groused, "I do not like crowds,"

"Birdie wait, I…"

The Warden Commander might have saved his breath; a cloaking spell surrounded the mage as he vanished from sight.

Many of the dwarves patted the wardens on the back as they emerged. They fired all kinds of questions at the returning warriors. What had happened in Kal'Hirol? Had there been any survivors? Was the Thaig overrun by the darkspawn?

Justin did not answer them, he needed to speak with the King first.

They had spent almost a week going through the fortress, searching for survivors as well as any research notes they could bring back to Orzammar as evidence of their victory, pyric though it was.

The first thing that needed to be tended to was Leonie's body.

The golem had begged him to see it off. She feared what the dwarves would do to it when they discovered it here. Justin had tried to convince her not to act rashly. Maybe Wren or Merrill could do something. Find a way to heal it so her spirit could be placed in it again.

Wren had told him that was impossible. The Orlesian's body was dead. If he had time, and the Anvil, he might be able to find a way to place her spirit in a new human body, but the old one was a loss.

"It is too bad Captain," the healer shrugged, "it truly was a nice body too."

The golem had wailed at that comment, and Colo cuffed Wren for his insensitivity.

On yet another bad note, the two smiths they had captured upstairs were both dead. The female one Kalla had offered to show Wren to some research materials in her room. He had accompanied the two smiths, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Unfortunately, the woman had a fire flask hidden there. She tried to toss it at Wren only to have him hit her with an arcane bolt. The flask fell from her hand and shattered at her feet. Fire filled the room quickly, incinerating both smiths leaving Wren with quite a few burns himself.

And there went their only to experts on the Anvil, just great.

Having no other choice, they prepared a small funeral pyre for Leonie. It was probably one of the strangest funerals Justin had ever attended; it was not often that the deceased stood beside you as you lit the flames sending the body to the Maker.

Leonie seemed… disturbed to say the least, she bounced between near hysteria to extreme depression. At one point she asked Justin to end her, the golem leaned down and offered it's…no her…her neck to his blade. He could not do it; he could not kill a fellow warden, not in cold blood.

Because that is what Leonie was his fellow warden.

After that she had lapsed into a heavy silence. Answering only yes or no questions, the golem retreated into herself. Justin hated himself, if he had only been faster. Maybe he could have saved Leonie before that bastard golem murdered her.

Justin tried to avoid her for the rest of their stay in the fortress; he spent many hours going through the commander's quarters in the fortress.

The reports he found there shocked him.

Apparently Bhelen had known about the Anvil being here. He knew about the Templars, and the fact that they had brought his older brother here. The King had advised the Commander to play along for now, to let his brother and his followers continue with their work to restore the Anvil of the Void.

Justin didn't understand. If Bhelen had known about this, why had he said nothing before the wardens had left?

He got his answer a day or so later.

On the eve of the fourth day, Faizyl returned from a scouting mission outside the Thaig seeing if the way was clear for them to leave, what he found was disturbing.

A full dwarven battalion was marching on Kal'Hirol, complete with Golem support, a battalion baring the seal of House Aeducan. Faizyl had snuck close enough to listen in on the Commanders, they were under orders to clear Kal'Hirol of any and all survivors, and secure any technology found there for House Aeducan.

Survivors including the Wardens.

It was then that Justin realized they had been set up.

It was actually a clever plan. Bhelen had used his brother and Delance; the two mad men had taken all the risks in restoring the anvil. When they succeeded, the King's men would attack, and retrieve a completed anvil.

Unfortunately, Lord Duran had discovered the truth; he seized the Thaig before word could be sent to Bhelen. So the wily King put some grey wardens to investigating the thaig. If they failed his Battalion would finish the job. If they succeeded, Bhelen's men would kill them, and seize the anvil, the wardens' death would be a mystery, no one would know what had really happened, and Bhelen would move the anvil, now fully operational to a secure location. The Assembly would never know that the weapon they were preparing to oust him with was now in his hands.

If it was not for Faizyl he would have succeeded.

The thought that he had hurt Bhelen's plans brought a smile to the archer's face.

They could not remain in Kal'Hirol. Faizyl knew a few shortcuts, which should get them passed the Battalion. They could also activate the Thaigs old defenses, that would buy them the time they needed to make good their escape, but first Justin wanted to do something that would show his displeasure to the traitorous little monarch. He wanted to remind the dwarven King what happened to people who crossed the Grey Wardens.

He destroyed the Anvil of the Void…again.

Merrill and Wren had been horrified. They agreed that the Anvil was a marvel. Its power should not simply be destroyed. Merrill suggested that they move it to the surface and hide it to be collected later.

Wren said that Justin should think of what they could do with the anvil. It may be the only way to restore Leonie's humanity, and there were military applications as well. In the hands of the Grey Wardens the anvil would be a weapon of great good. With a golem army at their command, the Grey Wardens could sweep the darkspawn from the face of Thedas, forever. And who was to say Justin had to give it to the Wardens, he could keep it for himself, he could use it to destroy Delance, the Tevinter, the Qunari, even the Chantry itself. He could use it to become King of Ferelden. Heck he could be Emperor of all Thedas.

Justin knew that all these arguments had merit, but all he had to look at Leonie, the proud, stubborn, beautiful Warden who had lost so much to that accursed anvil and he knew the answer.

"Me a king?" he scoffed, drawing his sword, "Too much work. Besides I would look stupid in a crown."

He plunged his sword into the Anvil with a vicious roar. It came apart with a crackle of lightning. He and Colo disposed of the shards in the nearest lava flow. There would be no repairing it this time.

_Sorry Bhelen_ he thought with a wolfish grin, _no anvil for you_.

Once it was done, Leonie came up to him, her blue flaming eyes shone brightly in the darkness. He had been afraid that the Golem would hit him, or scream at him. She did neither.

"Bless you Commander." The traumatized Golem warden said gratefully, had she been able to cry, she might have in that moment.

Their work done, Faizyl led them down another side tunnel. The trip would take a little longer than normal because of Leonie's size, but he was confident he could get them passed Bhelen's lackeys and back to Orzammar.

Justin was looking forward to it. He wanted to have words with King Bhelen.

IOI

Bethany could see the crowd gathered around the Wardens. She could just make out Justin surrounded by a throng of curious dwarves.

He was alive. Thank the Maker he was alive.

"Merrill!"

Bethany turned to see Enchanter Surana fighting his way through the crowd to reach the Dalish.

"Alim!" she squealed with delight as the elven mage seized her in a tight hug, kissing her mercilessly.

Bethany smiled; it seems she was not the only one worried about her friends.

"Oh, ma venahn," Merrill whimpered with joy, "it was so horrible, but…oh I have you all dirty now. I'm sorry ma venahn."

"It's okay love," he chuckled, they all did look atrocious, "follow me I will get you cleaned up."

The Enchanter led her away, his arm around her lithe waist.

Bethany waited for the crowd to disperse a bit before she tried. Justin looked exhausted and more than frustrated. She did not see Wren anywhere. Faizyl kept his distance, with Colo at his side.

Wait…where was Leonie?

"**Great Ancestors**!" a dwarven woman screamed; a massive silver golem emerged from the deep roads. The creature was covered in darkspawn blood and filth. Dwarven commoners and soldiers backed away in fear.

"Good people it is alright," Justin called out trying to calm the crowd, "She is a friend."

Bethany was confused, _did he say…she? _

"**Quit staring at me**!" the Golem cried, its Orlesian accented voice sounding near hysterical, "Haven't you seen a ga—golem before."

_Maker's Breath…was that Leonie!_

The Golem rushed passed them, people tripping over themselves to get out of its way. Faizyl, a concerned look on his normally cheery face, followed after her.

Colo remained where he was; he seemed to be watching the crowd for something.

That is when Justin saw her, a smile split his features.

"Betts!" he cried out.

She was running, a silly smile on her face. Thank the Maker! He was alive. He was safe.

He scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around faster and faster.

"Justin," she squealed happily, "put me down!"

He finally stopped spinning her and put her down. Oh Maker she was so dizzy, she had to hold tighter to him just to stay upright.

She found herself staring into his eyes, they were dark with emotion. She felt her stomach flip nervously, she felt hot and cold all at once.

"Betts," his voice was a pained whimper.

"Justin," she said with a weak moan.

Their noses touched, Bethany closed her eyes as she leaned in towards his mouth.

"Welcome back Warden."

Vartag Gavorn.

The spell broken Justin stepped away from her to glare at the King's second. He pushed her behind him protectively.

_Damn, that disgusting little man._

"Lord Gavorn," Justin said acidly, "how are you today. No assassination attempts I hope?"

"Oh, there will be no more of those I think," the dwarf said jovially.

Bethany narrowed her eyes suspiciously, what di that mean?

"The King desires your presence," Gavorn said pleasantly, "at your earliest convenience of course."

"Now is as good any other time." Justin purred angrily. He followed the dwarven lord out of the commons.

Bethany stood there, she was so…confused.

_What was that? We nearly…I nearly._

She retreated back to the warden quarter. It seemed that there was quite a story waiting for her at the warden quarter.

She couldn't wait to hear it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bit of a long chapter here, but I needed to tie up a few odds and ends before the road to Redcliff. Eager to see your recreation, my readers enjoy forty one!**

Chapter 41

One Last Night

Bhelen Aeducan had brought many changes to the city of Orzammar.

Some would question whether those changes were necessary. The Caste Restriction Lessening, the reclaiming of several lost Thaigs, and the increases in trade were some of the most visible examples of the changes during the young Aeducan's reign. In year 38 of the Chantry's Dragon Age he introduced another one: the abolishment of the Assembly of the Clans.

Justin had questioned the young King before he and his wardens ever left for Kal'Hirol about why Bhelen had sent no troops to reclaim the Thaig. Bhelen had cited that he felt it necessary to reinforce the surrounding thaigs against possible darkspawn attacks.

Bhelen had not been entirely truthful to the wardens in this.

The King's spies had leaked the wardens' time table to his enemies in the Assembly, those Deshyrs who were involved in the scheme to oust Bhelen using Lord Duran's plan to build a golem army. They attempted to move as many of their troops as possible to reinforce the thaig against the wardens.

Bhelen's troops, those supposedly guarding the outlying settlements had been watching for this. Once the moves to reinforce Kal'Hirol began, they moved. Over a dozen dwarven military units loyal to the Assembly were ambushed in the deep roads and destroyed. Only small token forces were allowed to make it Kal'Hirol to convince the base commanders loyal to the Assembly that their plan was succeeding.

Once the Assembly's armies had been neutralized, the unified Aeducan army, minus a single battalion which was on its way to Kal'Hirol, marched into Orzammar during the city's sleep cycle.

The Assembly never knew what hit it.

Bhelen spared several of the Deshyrs, those who might be useful in the future for their surface contacts, or skills in running the mining business. The rest were subject to arrest, interrogation, and for some even execution under charges of treason. This purging of the Assembly was done quickly and silently, by morning the bulk of the work was done.

The King would rule Orzammar alone.

Justin learned this when he went to speak with the dwarven monarch upon their return to the city. Bhelen thanked the young commander for his role in keeping Orzammar safe from its many enemies. The dwarven King vowed to carry out his promise to the wardens, no lyrium would be sold to any Templars outside standard chantry channels. If this rogue Templar Delance needed it, he would have to go to the Divine to get it.

It did not make the young warden feel any better.

Bhelen had used them from day one, Justin understood that now. The wardens' purpose had been to distract the Assembly while Bhelen assumed absolute power in Orzammar.

They had accidentally on purpose put a tyrant on the throne.

Justin knew that there was nothing he could do to change this. His mission to stop Delance took precedence, so he thanked the monarch for his time, and assured him they would be leaving the city in the morning.

The only solace he could take from this affair is that Bhelen had lost all access to the Anvil of the Void and its secrets. It was a pyric victory, but a victory none the less.

He informed the rest of their band that they would be leaving in the morning. He wanted to give those who had made friends or had any other business a chance to say good bye or wrap up any affairs before they moved on.

As for Justin himself, he decided to spend his last night in Orzammar in Tapsters, he needed a drink.

IOI

"We should kill the mage when he arrives your majesty,"

Bhelen did not legitimize Vartag's suggestion with an answer; he doubted that his second could do what he suggested. This mage was not like the ones that followed First Enchanter Dagna like a lost baby nug. He was different.

It was well after midnight and only the King and his second were still awake and in the throne room. They had a private meeting to attend to.

"Trying to kill me would not be wise your lordship," the shadows at the back of the throne room parted, startling the two dwarves. Wren emerged; he approached the throne, bladed staff in hand, a predatory grin on his face, "especially since I come bearing gifts."

The healer drew a set of scrolls from his robes, he tossed them to the Dwarven King, the seal of Kal'Hirol still emblazoned the front of them.

Bhelen opened the scroll surveying the contents inside, everything his idiot brother and his loyalists had learned studying the Anvil of the Void.

The King nodded, he was pleased.

"And no one else knows about these?" he asked the mage.

"The two smiths that gave them to me met an untimely end," Wren sneered, "and the wardens are unaware that they even exist."

"Excellent," Bhelen purred, "you have lived up to your end of the bargain ser mage."

"My allies within the mage's collective will be most pleased." Wren said, the Templars wouldn't be however, their next two lyrium shipments would be watered down and delayed by weeks, the thought of those all those Templars going through withdrawal made Wren smile, _may they all rot, the murdering bastards_. "Of course Your Majesty realizes that without the actual shards of the Anvil it may take years to build a new one, maybe even decades."

"Perhaps," the King agreed, "but it will be worth the time. The new Anvil of the Void will be in the hands of Aeducan. It shall be my family that continues to guide Orzammar, and this gift to our people will assure our survival and our continued rule for generations to come."

Wren found the idea intriguing, he still smarted a bit that Justin had destroyed the anvil, at least in the short term. If the dwarves could restore it sometime down the road there was no reason that he would not be able to seize it for himself. It would likely take decades, but once he had Flemeth's secrets, time would cease to be a problem.

Their business concluded Wren returned to the wardens' quarter, but not before a brief stop in the palace armory, there was a piece of technology, which though useless now, might pay off greatly later. The King let him have it; it was actually a very inexpensive reward for handing his house the future.

A future that Wren hoped would belong to him.

IOI

"So you will talk to Cap'n Justin for me?"

Colo looked down on Faizyl, the dwarf had not left the wardens side since their return to Orzammar, not that the Antivan could blame him with the Assembly gone. Bhelen it seemed was tightening the noose on his many enemies.

And Faizyl was one of them.

"You must speak with Justin my friend," Colo sighed as they proceeded down the quarter's long hallway, "I'm sure he will take into account the gravity of your situation."

"I can no longer stay here," Faizyl said angrily his usually manic smile replaced with a frown, "I can't be elected to paragon status without an assembly, and as soon as Bhelen's lackeys discover I am a Harrowmont. My life won't be worth a pile of day old nug shit."

Colo nodded, he could see their little friend's problem, "As I said speak with Justin, or better yet with Bethany, Justin listens to her and he…Oh, hello Leonie."

The two stopped before the golem, she stood in the center of the hall before them, staring intently at one of the many doors. She seemed lost in thought since she did not even acknowledge them. A frustrated sound like a sigh escaped her metal lips.

It was the strangest thing Faizyl noticed, when Leonie had first been bonded into the golem back in Kal'Hirol her face was as nondescript as any other golems, but as time passed its features more and more began to resemble the beautiful Orlesian knight she had been in life. Pouty lips, button nose and almond shaped eyes all formed from the finest silverite, a face far too pretty to be in the constant scowl in which it had been for weeks.

"What is the matter my sultry silverite plated siren?" Faizyl asked his smile returning in seconds. Leonie continued to stare at the door, finally she responded.

""Leave me alone dwarf," the golem said irritably.

"Oh don't be that way my dear, come on now let's turn that frown upside down!"

The Golem glared down on the archer, "You realize that I can step on you dwarf, I'm big enough to do that now."

Colo realized that this was not working; he stepped in before it went any further.

"Sister if you need something," Colo said compassionately, "all you need to do is ask?"

"Sister?" the golem sighed incredulously, "I no longer can be considered that I think. Not as a g…g…gol."

"Golem," Faizyl said helpfully.

The creature nodded a sad whimpering sound escaping its mouth.

"Never the less you are still **our** sister," Colo said placing a comforting hand on Leonie's metal one, "your soul is still that of a Grey Warden. We will aid you in what any way you wish never forget that."

The golem seemed to relax a bit by Colo's promise; her posture seemed not so slumped. Still she felt stupid asking them about this, it was embarrassing.

"Please don't laugh." She said quietly.

Both men nodded promising they would not.

"This was my room," she said pointing to the door before her, "Some of my belongings are still inside. Things I want to bring with me."

"And you want them?" Colo asked.

The Golem nodded.

"They are important to me, but I…I can't…I just can't…."

"So why not just go and get them?" Faizyl said merrily.

"**Because I can't!"** the golem hissed, "**I'm too sodding big to fit through the damn door!"**

She waited then, for the laughter and the teasing. Strangely enough it never came. Surprisingly enough Faizyl walked up to her and gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

"Very well my lady," Faizyl said with an exaggerated bow, "whatever you desire from your old room shall be brought here for your perusal."

Leonie seemed shocked, did she not realize after the weeks of travelling together that they were still her friends, regardless of the form she now wore.

"I…thank you," the golem said gratefully, moving out of their way so that they could enter her old room.

The two men entered; of course Faizyl would not be himself without some jibe.

"Oh! We're not after any of your "private" feminine things are we," Faizyl asked jovially, "I would likely blush if we were?"

The golem's eyes narrowed, but then its lip quirked upward slightly, not a smile no but close.

"And you were doing so well too. Maybe I should step on you just to be on the safe side." There was no heat in the golem's statement however, in fact it almost sounded…amused.

Colo shook his head, Maker help the dwarf but he did have a death wish.

Cackling to himself Faizyl scooped up one of the bags Leonie wanted. In spite of everything that had happened over the last few days he was looking forward to traveling with his new companions. If anything it would not be boring.

IOI

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?"

Merrill glanced up into her lover's eyes, Alim's beautiful brown soulful eyes; it broke her heart knowing she had to leave with others, of all the things she had expected to find here in the dwarven city, love was not one of them.

But she had little choice now; a warden did what she must.

"I'm sorry ma venahn," the Dalish Warden said sadly, "but I must. We still have a mission to complete. If that shemlen is not stopped, he may turn his anger here. I will not allow that."

After he had gotten her cleaned up, the two had retired to his room for the evening. Merrill had been a little nervous about this. Did she have the right to bond with Alim knowing that she may yet die on this mission? Never the less she had done so. It was spontaneous, foolish, and stupid.

It also felt completely right.

She now lay curled in his arms, the two of them naked under a single sheet. She found herself wondering if Tamlen would have been like this.

"I'm going to miss you." The enchanter said playing with one of the braids in her hair. "I know we have not known each other that long but…"

Merrill sighed enjoying the feeling of his hand brushing against her bare skin.

"If I can I shall return," The Dalish said layering kisses on his bare chest, "but let us not dwell on what may be while we still have tonight."

Alim smiled pulling the Dalish's mouth to his lips, their kiss was fiery and full of passion, and of course one thing led to another…

Merrill was going to miss Orzammar.

IOI

_I used to be proud to be a Templar. The first time I put on this armor I felt invincible, ten feet tall, like I could take on every Qunari in Kirkwall and win right before breakfast, but now…_

Bradley couldn't sleep. He knew he should at least try, but his thoughts refused to calm down. It was not like the angry haze of lyrium addiction, no, it was just a sense of unease as he stared down at the uniform that had once meant so much to him.

He remembered the day he took his final vows like it was yesterday. Ser Thrask stood at his protégé's side as Meredith took his oath as a full Templar of the order.

"Do you understand what it is I ask of you Ser Bradley," Meredith had asked him, "You exist now to serve: faith, honor, duty, and sacrifice for the good of the Chantry are your tenants now?"

Faith, honor, duty and sacrifice, Bradley could almost laugh bitterly at that now. Meredith had never understood the meaning of those words all she knew was vengeance, ambition, paranoia, and insanity.

_May you rot in the void you heartless shrew!_

The fury that just thinking of Meredith now brought him shocked Bradley. She had been his superior; he obeyed her orders even when he had not entirely agreed with them. He had had faith that she did what was best for the mages.

He had been so wrong.

Slender arms wrapped around his back from behind. He started.

"It is only me handsome." The gentle Orlesian accent soothed his disquieted mind.

Serene.

"I'm sorry love," he said bringing her hands to his lips, "did I wake you."

"Being alone in our bed woke me." The elven bard pouted.

Bradley smiled, after a month of being together it would be hard for them to go back to the way things had been before. He had grown used to feeling the warmth of the elf's body as he slept. Could he get use to sleeping alone again? Did he want to?

"What's wrong," she asked him.

"I'm not sure if I'm worthy of that anymore," he said motioning to the Templar armor resting in the chair before them. "After everything I have seen, I…Maker help me…what is the chantry turning into? We are supposed to be servants, we protect mages we don't slaughter them like cattle, and we don't spread disease to the faithful just to further our own ends."

"You have done nothing to be ashamed of love." Serene said lightly kissing his shoulders.

"Yes I have done nothing," he growled, "and that may be by far a greater sin. I still see their faces love. The mages I…annulled…I feel no shame for the abominations I killed that night, but the mages. Some of them begged me for mercy, they pleaded with me to spare them. I knew in my heart that I should grant it, but Meredith would not let me. She…"

"We all have regrets Bradley," Serene said sadly, "I am far from innocent, I have hunted, I have killed. You at least believed in the righteousness of your cause. I cannot say the same. Our victims wait for us in the fade love, they will be there when the Maker passes judgment when our time comes."

"That is cheery," the Templar scoffed.

"But realistic," the bard shrugged, "As for your life as a Templar. You should feel no shame. If more Templars acted as you do love there would be fewer Apostates in this world. As for the abuses of your superiors, well, no people can have unrestricted power over another without abuses happening. It is inevitable."

"You speak as if you experienced that first hand Serene?"

She smirked twitching her very elven ears.

"Oh," Bradley's eyes widened realizing his stupidity, "I'm sorry love I…oh shit…I did not mean…it is just…I have always seen you as just a woman…not just a…"

"An elf?" she asked in a teasing voice.

He nodded, his cheeks the color of ripe apples.

"It is okay," the bard giggled, "it is pleasing that you see me as just a woman first and not just some elf you have chosen to warm your bed."

"Is that what we have been doing," he asked her, a concerned look on his face, "simply warming each other's bed?"

"It has been more than that for me handsome."

She kissed him then, deeply, passionately, a kiss that started a fire in his belly, a fire that spread quickly. The last thing on his mind now was Meredith, the Templars, or those he had…annulled.

She was his everything.

"Come Bradley," she panted as they broke the kiss, her red eyes darkening with desire "I think our bed needs a little warming don't you?"

He nodded automatically. There was one lesson that he had learned under Meredith that still held value.

Sometimes you just have to let the woman lead.

IOI

The clatter in the hall outside her room startled Bethany. Milady, startled from her sleep, rose with a large doggie yawn and a growl. She put a hand on the dog's head to calm her. She doubted that anyone could attack them here, still…

She had just finished packing her meager belongings, Mother's Portrait going in last as always. _Vigilance_ sat in its scabbard; she had considered wearing the sword when they left tomorrow the increase in her abilities alone would make it worth it.

There may also be darkspawn, _Vigilance _wanted to destroy darkspawn.

She hurried into the hall to find a lone man slumped in the hallway against her door. He had tripped over his own feet trying to make it down the hall, and now he was trying to get up unsuccessfully.

"Justin?"

The Grey Warden looked up at her with blurry eyes, a silly grin on his face.

"Hiiiii Bettsssss!" he slurred, giving her an exaggerated wave.

Maker was this what she thought it was.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yup," he said almost proudly, "been far toooo long since I was, but after Bhe….Bey…after stoooopid dwarf king trick usss, it was time."

Milady looked up at her with a confused whine.

You should not be doing this to yourself now," Bethany chided, "The others should not see their leader like this."

"Zat is the problem," Justin scowled, "Peeeeples think I should knows everything. "He said with a wild wave of his arm, "Biiiiig strong leader right? Wellllll, I don't, make mistakes people die, or get changed into goooolems. I just wanted to forget. Just for little whiiile."

Bethany sighed, she could understand that. That still did not mean he should have just gone out and gotten himself this way. The others were depending on him. She helped him to his feet, grateful that he had removed his armor before going out and getting so sloshed. Had he still been in his heavy plate she would not likely have been able to move him.

Milady ran on ahead, when they came to Justin's room, the dog stood on her hind legs to push down the door handle and pushed the door open.

Justin shook his head, "that dog is toooo smart for her own good."

Milady wagged her stubby tail; she barked happily, that silly Mabari grin on her face.

Bethany managed to wrestle Justin into his room and have him sit on the bed. She told Milady to leave saying she would join her shortly. She found a bucket in one of the closets and put it near the bed, he would likely need it in the morning. She wondered if she should try a spell to lessen the alcohol in his blood. He sat there watching her with glazed over eyes, lost in alcohol addled thought.

This was nothing new for Bethany. Several times during their first year in Kirkwall, she had to help Marian home after a long night at _The Hanged Man_. Sometimes the jobs Athenril had them do were not the most pleasant. Marian would often blame herself when things went wrong, in a way she was a lot like Justin had become. True he was not blood family, but she found that she cared just as much for him as she did Mari.

"You shouldn't be here." He said trying to focus on her.

"I'm helping you remember, you were lying in the hallway when I…"

"No, not that," he interrupted, "you should not beee here. Being dragged along with the rest of us. You should be living safe and sound outside of Highever, not caught up in all this."

"It was only a matter of time before the Templars found me again." She shrugged, "If you hadn't been there I would likely be dead now."

"It stiiiill shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been there all alone. Maker I should have been there. I should have come home. I could have helped. Maybe if I haaad Carver would still be alive. Maybe you wouldn't have been locked up in that horrible place for years."

He was becoming more and more morose, Bethany hoped he would not start crying, she had no idea how to deal with that if he did.

"We can't change what happened," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you had been there maybe you would have died instead of Carver, maybe I would have. As far as the Gallows goes well, I can't say I was happy there, but I found a place where I belonged, and I am a stronger mage for having endured it, but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I was lonely," she admitted, her hand nervously working the sleeve of her robe. "The mages in the circle were not like me. They had been raised in the circle. I had to tread so lightly there, good enough to impress my instructors, but bad enough to not inspire jealousy in my peers or to draw the Templars attention. For the longest time it felt that I had lost everything, I missed Lothering, I missed my family."

She paused fighting back a bitter tear.

He watched her curiously, "What changed?"

She swallowed hard; this was not easy to admit.

"You," She said blushing, "When I saw you standing in my house in Highever. For the first time in a long time I thought that there was a chance to have something of my old life back. I knew you brought trouble with you as always, but I did not care. I…I missed you."

Justin smiled, "I…I missed you to Bettsss," he slurred, "You may be the only good thing in my life left noooow."

She found herself hugging him, his head resting on her shoulder. This was nice, having him here with her. He sighed contently in her arms.

"You're sooo beautiful." He murmured happily into her neck.

""Justin she giggled you shouldn't say such things," she giggled, "I'm…Justin…what are you…oh…oh my."

She felt his lips caress her neck, softly kissing the soft flesh above the collar of her robes.

"Justin…" she moaned, "I…"

"Shhh, it is okay Betts."

Oh Maker her head swam with the sensation coursing down her neck her heart began to pound. She felt his fingers massaging her back. Her stomach fluttered, heat burned low in her belly. She knew she should step away, tell him to stop. He was her friend, he was…

"Please…" she begged, "more…please more."

**What! Who said that?**

His hands drifted to her bottom, and pulled her into his arms as he lay back on the bed. She was on top of him now. Her face lost in his curly brown hair. The smell she remembered from Harper's Ford surrounded her, enslaving her, the smell of leather and the sea, stealing any desire to escape.

"Bettsss," he murmured, "My Betts."

He pulled her robes down to the shoulders, she gasped as his teeth nipped at the skin there, before returning to her neck.

"Oh Maker," she whimpered, "Oh yessss."

Her body was no longer her's. Did he understand what he was doing to her?

His lips fell away from her neck, his questing hands away from her body.

"Justin no," she begged, "don't stop please…I…Justin?"

The sound of snoring entered her ears.

It took her a moment to gather her thought on what had just happened, "Justin?"

She pulled herself back…he…he had fallen asleep….**ASLEEP!**

Her faculties returned_, Maker what was that. She had wanted him to…_

She rolled off him, guilt and frustration ate at her consciousness. Shame for taking advantage and frustration for having him pass out before…

_Before what?_

She fled his room. Maker that had been so stupid. She barely recognized herself. She wasn't the type of woman who…

_The sensation of his lips on her neck, his kisses so soft…_

**Stop IT!**

This could never happen again, Justin deserved better than some Mage chasing him around like some lovesick…

_Lovesick_

_No! Not that, never THAT!_

She strode angrily back to her room, angry at him for putting himself in that position, angry at herself for falling for it…

Just angry overall.

_Damn him!_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The Wrath of the Maker

"The Lord Seeker's men have arrived your Exaltedness."

Gaston Delance, the future Emperor of all of Thedas nodded dismissively to the young Templar. He did not even bother look up from his writing. He knew it was only a matter of time until that strutting fool Lambert sent someone to check on him, but that was alright, they would leave this ship loyal converts or not at all.

The Templar dreadnaught sat off the shores of Northern Ferelden. A small sloop sat tied at its side, this ship carried the emissaries from the Lord Seeker.

Delance sighed, so much to do and so little time.

He had heard nothing of the men he had sent to collect Bethany Hawke. He suspected that they were dead, killed by the apostate's champion sister. He would see about doubling the bounty on her head. The Templars could not allow such a dangerous Maleficar to wonder around loose after all.

She would be his; he swore it, and then the champion as well. Their end would distract the Divine and the rest of his fellow Templars, at least until he was ready to deal with them.

That day would be coming soon.

Things were moving quickly now, he would have to be careful to keep things from spinning out of control. Of course he had little to fear from the Lord Seeker and his toadies, he had followers who had embraced the new order without question, and the first converts among the dark ones were here and ready to do his bidding. The prophet had told him that this was how it would happen, and one thing he had learned in the last few years was that she was always right.

The Maker had chosen her just as he had chosen him. They would deliver the world into the Maker's hands, and rule over it as his disciples.

The only other person in his private quarter this late in the evening was Brother Gibbons. The portly chantry scholar had been one of Delance's most devoted followers. He saw himself as one of the first disciples. That one day his name would be spoken with the same reverence as Havard, Cathaire, and Shartan, those brave souls who had aided the first prophet so long ago.

But Andraste was a failure, I shall not be.

"Our spies have located the Temple," Delance said without even glancing at the man, "Their defenses are minimal so you should have no trouble acquiring the artifact. Take The Broken with you and a company of our finest. I suspect that Justinia's red headed harlot will be there as well, kill her and leave evidence of mage involvement. Our hands must be invisible in this."

"All shall be as you command your grace," the Brother said reverently, "Your will be done. Hail Delance!"

The Knight Commander smiled, he appreciated such loyalty in his followers, loyalty that a few decades ago would have seemed an impossibility, but the Maker had provided.

IOI

There had been a time when Delance had been a scholar in the Chantry. As a boy he had trained in the Halls of the Grand Cathedral. It had been quite an honor for an orphan who had lost his family during the Wars of Ferelden aggression.

His Father had died defending the village of Gwaren from the murderous Prince Maric and his band of renegades. His Mother, the daughter of one of the loyalist Banns had fled to Orlais with her young son. She had died of the fever a few years later, young Gaston had been orphaned, and if it was not for the Maker's grace he may have died lost and forgotten.

But Destiny would not let that happen, Delance was born to rule.

He remembered the days working in the Chantry archives fondly. In the words and works of Chantry leaders past, he had been inspired by the great men and women who had forged the Chantry through fire and blood, and yet he could not escape the fact that something had been missing.

Everyone revered Andraste for her sacrifice, they revered her for her freeing of the slaves, but Delance could not shake the fact that her crusade had been a failure. Tevinter still stood, the Qunari still opposed the Chantry, and Blights still loomed over Thedas like a headsman's ax.

Andraste had failed in her charge by the Maker…she had failed.

He kept these views to himself of course, he merely continued his work looking for something that could lead him to a new kind of understanding of while everyone viewed the prophet as a victorious figure.

He found none.

At nightly prayer he would ask for the Maker's guidance, to show him where he had gone wrong. If destiny had meant what happened to their Prophet as a victory then he prayed to the Maker to show himself and explain it to the young scholar.

One day that prayer had been answered.

A day later he had entered the Templar Order, his rise to power had begun.

IOI

The two Seekers were shown to his cabin as soon as they were aboard. Delance did not bother to learn their names; they would not likely be here long enough to matter. He found himself regretful that the Lady Cassandra had not been sent. He would have enjoyed meeting the right hand of the Divine. Of course from what he understood through his spies in the Lord Seeker's inner circle, Lambert did not trust the girl, she was far too loyal to Justinia. The Lord Seeker expected that she would have to be swept away with the rest of Justinia's loyalist when the Templars seized power over the Chantry. It was truly a pity.

It was a shame that Lambert's dreams would never be realized, Delance would seize the prize first. Then the Lord Seeker would be given a choice: convert or fall.

Delance personally hoped the man would choose to fall, he was just too ambitious.

The first of his guests cleared his throat, drawing the Knight-Commander's attention.

"The Lord Seeker is extremely unhappy with you Ser Gaston."

Delance did his best to ignore the man's failure to use his title. He had trained hard to rise up through the ranks of the Templar Order; unfortunately the Seekers saw themselves above such courtesies. Lambert's two representatives were much like the Lord Seeker himself ambitious, cruel, and clearly Tevinter if their accents were any judge.

"The Lord Seeker allows your research, because you promised him a way to collar the mages once and for all." The other seeker chimed in, "You have seen Kirkwall for yourself, do you not understand the gravity of this situation?"

Oh Delance understood the situation perfectly well. He knew the Lord Seeker's history with the Black Divine in Tevinter. How the mage had stabbed him in the back, and kept all the power the two had cultivated for himself. He understood the rage, but he also understood that the mages no longer mattered. What did a few hundred robes matter when all of Thedas was up for grabs?

Lambert was such a small man, a small, petty, stupid man.

"The Lord Seeker has no reason to fear gentlemen," Delance said with a wolfish grin, "After years of careful research I have acquired a power that shall allow me to decimate our enemies with no loss of life on our side. Whether the inhabitants of any Circle or any hostile capital in Thedas, I can destroy them all in a matter of days, a week at most for a larger target."

The two seekers looked at each other; Delance could see the doubt in their eyes. His eyes drifted to the door leading down to the Prophet's quarters, the Seeker and the Broken should both be there by now. He was glad that he had not sent out Gibbons before this, that way The Broken could help deal with this little problem.

"How is this even possible…" one of the seekers asked him, "…Magic?"

"Why love of course," Delance said surprised at the lack of the man's vision and conviction, "Our Maker's love for his chosen, and his wrath at those too blind to see."

The men looked confused, still they could not see.

"Faith can do much Ser Gaston," the first Seeker said suspiciously, "but I am afraid Lord Seeker Lambert will demand something a bit more…tangible."

Delance smiled, he appreciated a flare for the dramatic, and the man had given him the perfect opportunity to introduce his allies.

"Then you shall have it," Delance went to the Prophet's door, he knocked three times. He could sense them approach, since the Prophet had blessed him with her gift, he found he could feel when his new converts were close.

The Seekers gasped as Delance opened the door, the stink of decay and corruption filling their nostrils. Delance did not understand why people recoiled from that scent. It was the smell of the future…his future.

The Seeker and The Broken entered his cabin.

"ANDRASTE'S BLOOD!" the first seeker shrieked drawing his sword.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DELANCE!" the second hissed, regarding his two converts, "**WHAT ARE THESE…THINGS!**"

"They are called darkspawn gentlemen," Delance said blandly, he might as well have been discussing the weather. "Hurlocks to be exact, both awakened to the voice of the Maker."

"We have come," the darkspawn known as The Seeker growled in his phlegmy voice.

"We heard the call of the Exalted," The Broken hissed, "What is he wishing of us."

"THEY CAN TALK!" the seekers shouted in unison. Delance did his best to stifle an amused chuckle.

"Of course," the Knight-Commander shrugged, "they are both converts to the true faith. With their aid the wrath of the Maker is now in my hands. I offer you this one opportunity gentlemen, swear fealty to me and take your places in my Empire, or be sent to the Maker's side now."

"**This is madness Delance!"** Lambert's first pawn cried almost hysterically, "**the Lord Seeker shall**…"

Delance darted across the cabin in a blink, a dagger in hand. He slit the man's throat before he even knew he was under attack. He grasped his throat, trying to stop the blood spray as he fell.

The second tried to engage the two darkspawn, The Broken cast a curse of mortality on the man, he collapsed writhing in pain. The Seeker, the darkspawn one, stood over him, his sword drawn, the creature turned to Delance.

"Give him peace my friend," the Knight-Commander said solemnly.

"Hailing Delance!" the darkspawn growled, it plunged it's blade into the man's chest. He gurgled pathetically, and fell still.

A shout from above deck let Delance knew that his followers were dealing with the sloop's crew. It would not take long his crew knew their jobs very well. Less than a minute later it was over, save for a few splashes as the dead were tossed overboard. Their deaths were unfortunate, but necessary. Delance had come too far. The Maker's will be done.

_There was always a limit to how far he could grow in Justinia's shadow, he had reached that limit and surpassed it._

_It was time for them to find their own way._

"You may have those if you desire," he said motioning to the two bodies, "I know you get hungry on occasion."

The two darkspawn gave him a toothy equivalent of a grin, as they scooped up the bodies and headed below deck. Delance shook his head, so much to do, so much to do.

"Gaston?" her voice was small, almost childlike in its softness and innocence.

He turned, the prophet stood before him, her body hidden beneath a heavy cloak and hood. Some would call her a ghoul, but through the dark gift the Maker had remade her, she was now his voice on Thedas. He had found her or perhaps she had found him, six years ago and offered him the world, how could he refuse? Who would have refused? All she asked in return was revenge on those who had murdered her mentor. Revenge on the accursed faithless Grey Wardens.

Such a small reward for the world

He did not intend to destroy all the wardens of course, he hoped that he could convince some to join them, their knowledge would be invaluable.

"My lady," he said with the respect born of a life in the Chantry, "You should be resting. We still have a long way to go before we reach our goals."

"The Wardens Gaston!" the Prophet hissed, "They still pursue us. You must find them my lord. **Find them and kill them all!"**

Delance's eyes narrowed, he had hoped that all of the dwarf's servants had died beneath the Gallows, that was apparently not so.

He sighed annoyed now, what did he have to do to get these fools off his back!

He placed her small tainted hands in his and looked into her milky tainted eyes. Most would think the Prophet was hideous, but to him she was a paragon of beauty. Her voice and vision the harbinger of change.

"All will be as you ask," he purred.

"This world will be a better place once it is in your hands my lord." She whispered, a smile playing across her blackened lips, as he led her down the steps to her quarters, steps thick with darkspawn corruption.

"We shall give them a future my Lady where both our children light and dark can be free."

A future where he held absolute power, and once he had it, he would never let go.

The Maker's will be done.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The Road to Redcliff

Bethany could not sleep.

She had been tossing and turning all night and sleep just would not come. She had tried everything from counting backward; to the relaxation techniques her Father had taught her as a child. She wished she could say it was about sleeping in a bedroll again after the last month in Orzammar, or that it was about the fact that the temperatures still dipped down to close to freezing at night, but it was none of these things.

Her mind was just too busy…

…and also in the gutter.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. The feeling of his lips on her neck, the soft love nips on her shoulders. Maker help her she could still remember how **good **it had felt, and how she had begged for more.

_This won't work, I…I need to just stop obsessing over this._

Sighing she sat up and began to get dressed, Milady snored contently, her feet twitching as she ran in her dreams. Bethany wished she could be so lucky. She had not felt this…distracted since the night Sebastian had kissed her for the first time, but this was somehow worse. Sebastian had woken warmth in her, a desire, a need, but in the end she had managed to overcome that.

What Justin had done was a hundred times worse. It was a hunger, a dull ache that terrified and excited her both at the same time.

_Don't think about it just get dressed and_ **do something**!

The Warden robes she now wore felt strange; they were designed for combat not comfort or ease of movement. The Chain shirt had been the hardest to get used to, she felt…heavier. Merrill had assured her that she would get used to the weight, citing how she had nearly fallen over several time going down steps in Ansburg. The heavy fabric of the blue and silver tunic were also a bit stifling, but Serene assured her it would be for the best, these robes would protect her from the stray knife, or arrow wound. It would also greatly lessen the chance of being accidently poisoned as she had been in Orzammar.

The only difference between her and a warden mage now was that she wore no white griffons on her robes; she was after all not a warden.

Thank the Maker for that.

They were currently camped on the northern shores of Lake Calenhad. Justin had not wanted to risk the mountain passes that let straight south to Redcliff, too many cliffs and high grounds where an enemy could set up an ambush. He had felt it would be safer to head east and take the long way round the lake. Not that this path did not have dangers however.

In the distance, Bethany could see the Mage's Tower of Kinloch Hold. She suppressed a shudder, this was the first time she had ever been this close to Ferelden's Circle of Magi before. Father had apprenticed there until he fled at the age of eighteen. She tried to imagine Father growing up in that place, surrounded by Templars, unable to even leave the small island tower. She had asked him once why he had fled the Circle, he had refused to say. Perhaps when you are older sweetheart he had said, sadly he had never gotten the chance to tell her. He had died a few weeks before her and Carver's fifteenth birthday.

She wished Father were here, or Marian she simply did not know what to do.

She slipped out of her tent, it was still a few hours before dawn, but the camp was already lively.

They had raided the warden's supply cache before they had left the dwarven kingdom. Now they had not only new sets of armor, but enough tents for everyone and provision enough to last a month.

She could see Leonie walking the perimeter of the camp. The runes engraved on her silverite plates glowing lightly in the low light. Faizyl stood a short distance from the small bonfire in the center of camp. The dwarf was jumping up and down for some reason. At the far edge of camp she could see Wren moving around his portable potions shop, the healer busied himself checking the various pots, stopping only to add an herb or two.

The smell was comforting, she found herself wondering if the mage kept any sleeping draughts in his supplies. Of course to ask meant having to explain why she needed one. Wouldn't that be an interesting conversation?

_I need it Wren because I keep having dreams about Justin. No nothing violent, he just slips into my tent and starts kissing my lips, my neck, my…_

**Stupid brain stop that!**

She shook her head;she needed to focus on something other than Justin. It should not be that hard.

She walk a ways out of camp, but was still close enough should anything unusual happen. She drew her staff and began going through the training sequences that Father had taught her long ago.

_Magic will not always be there for you dear_, he had told her, _you should learn to fight with a staff as a simple weapon as well as a means of focusing magical blasts._

She twirled the staff defensively, and then switched to offensively. Parry, thrust, strike, parry, thrust, strike, she could not fail to notice how out of practice she was. In the Circle, Meredith had frowned on her Mages learning basic fighting techniques.

_She feared her mages might rebel for some reason, I wonder why that was?_

Snorting angrily Bethany focused harder on her movements, stance, and form. Father had drilled these moves into her since she was seven. He needed her to be able to defend herself should she ever need to.

As her muscles warmed up, she increased the speed of her sequences, even working in a few she had learned from Tobrius during her time in the circle. What would he say if he could he could see her now she wondered?

He would not have approved of me turning apostate again, but what choice did I have? I will not lie down and die, and I will never let myself be made tranquil. Never!

_Focus, it does not matter what others might think or say; there is nothing, but defense and attack now._

Father had taught her that.

In his prime, Father had been able to take on at least six armed opponents at one time. Bethany was not sure if she could do that. She could defend herself sure, but not without magical backing like cone of cold or a mind blast spell.

She moved faster, she could feel herself beginning to sweat, she grunted with exertion. She imagined it was Meredith she was fighting, she could see the Knight-Commander's smug expression, a face that combined with all those poor children who had died the night the Circle fell.

Her children.

She had been their teacher, their protector and she had failed them. She felt a cold fury course through her veins, if the Knight-Commander was not already dead?

No! Vengeance only leads to more suffering, she would not become like Anders.

"Can I play too?"

She spun around her staff at the ready, the voice had come from the shadows behind her, she could just make out the glow of two ruby red eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me Rene, it is not healthy."

Serene stepped out of the shadows pulling her dagger and short sword.

"You look like you need to blow off some steam," the bard smiled, "I'll spar with you if you like?"

Bethany nodded, she could use the practice.

"Just don't turn me into a toad if I beat you okay," the elven said grinning.

Bethany gave her an amused smirk, "I promise nothing."

The Bard nodded before launching herself at the mage.

Bethany was impressed, Serene had actually gotten faster since Orzammar at least that is what it seemed to her. She was forced to retreat away from the elf's spinning blades, but quickly took the offense when the bard paused to rest.

"Have you seen Faizyl?" the bard asked.

Bethany broke off her attack, "Yes, what is he doing?" she fell back as the elf advanced.

"He is trying to fall up into the sky." Serene somersaulted beneath Bethany's guard and tried to sweep her legs out from under her

"Really, why would he want to do that?" she swung at the elf's head, but missed as she back flipped away.

"He wants to see if he can save himself."

"Someone told him you can't fall up into the sky I hope?"

"Sure, but that does not mean he won't stop trying."

The two women broke off their attacks; they circled each other looking for an opening. Serene's elven ears twitched curiously.

"What happened to your neck Beth?"

Bethany's hand went to the bruise, for a moment her guard dropped. Serene darted forward and swept her legs out from under her. She looked up dazed, only to see the elf's short sword resting against her throat.

"I win," the bard said proudly.

Bethany scowled at her friend, "You cheated,"

"Uh huh," the elf grinned, "Now your neck?"

"It is nothing," Bethany said dismissively, fighting the blush creeping into her cheeks, "minor accident with an apprentice at the Orzammar circle, my neck got burned."

"It is not that kind of burn dearie," Serene said impishly, "I know, Bradley has given me quite a few of those the last few weeks."

Bethany found herself praying the Maker would strike her with lightning, unfortunately no such luck.

"It is a long story," the mage said shyly, "and a little embarrassing truth be told."

"Ooh, I love a good story, and don't worry about the embarrassing bits. You helped me and Bradley get together. That buys you a great deal of leeway in my book. I promise to be nice, and keep the embarrassing stuff to myself. I swear it."

Bethany sighed; maybe it would be nice to get the bard's opinion on this. Maker knows she wasn't having any luck dealing with it on her own.

She would just have to trust the bard.

Maker help her.

IOI

The group was making good time as they made their way towards Redcliff. Justin figured that they should arrive in the village about a day before this meeting of the nobility took place.

That was good, Justin was eager to talk with this Viscount of Kirkwall find out why the bastard had sic'd the Crows on Bethany.

Not that she was talking to him right now.

The warden sighed, he knew he must have done something while he was drunk, he just could not remember what.

He prayed that it was not something too bad, he and Betts had just started to mend fences now this.

"How long until we reach Redcliff do you think?"

The question had come from Ser Bradley; Justin had to admit the Templar had come a long way these past few months. Justin still watched him, but even he was hard pressed to admit that the Templar had not earned his trust.

"Two days," the warden answered, "three, if the weather does not hold."

Bradley nodded.

It was then that another thought occurred to Justin. Bethany and Serene had become good friends over the last few weeks, possibly even best friends, and Bradley, for better or worse, was now sharing Serene's bed. He wondered if the bard had told him anything about what he had done.

"Sorry Commander," the Templar shrugged, clearly trying to find the most diplomatic way to answer Justin's question, "If Mistress Bethany had confided in Serene, she is not sharing such knowledge with me."

_Well it had been worth a try, damn it._

It was at that moment that Wren approached them, a predatory grin on his face.

"Ah, Bradley good," the healer smirked, "I have a wonder, if you would indulge my curiosity."

Bradley's brow furrowed, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not." Wren admitted.

"Ask your question then." The Templar said calmly.

"I find myself wondering, as a Templar, have you not taken vows to the Chantry?"

"Of course, every Templar does."

"Of course," Wren said mockingly, "my question is this, as a Templar, and as servant to the Chantry. How can you justify…"Fraternizing with a grey warden?"

"Because I have sworn an oath to aid them ser mage," Bradley replied.

"That's not what I mean," Wren said with an amused snort, "I'm simply curious how the Divine would react to find one of her Templars…fraternizing openly, with a grey warden."

Bradley shook his head, he clearly did not understand.

Justin shook his head.

"He is referring to the fact that you and Serene have been having sex, Ser Bradley," Justin said helpfully.

The Templar's eyes widened, Wren smirked at his discomfort.

The Templar shifted uncomfortably, "That…is a bit complicated."

"How," the healer asked, "considering that you are rutting with an elf. I think the answer is quite clear."

"There are several schools of thought on Templar _"Fraternization_, some Templars see themselves married to the Chantry. In some countries we are permitted to have relationships outside the order, and in others we have been known to seek out pleasurable company from time to time." the young Templar admitted, "And as for rutting, I happen to be in love with Serene ser mage."

"I see," Wren's said blandly, clearly not believing the boy.

"As for love, I suppose a…man such as you has never been in love. So I can't blame you for not recognizing it."

Suddenly Wren's eyes turned deathly cold. Bradley's strike had hit the Healer in a weak spot. Justin knew how much his friend had loved Isabela, and he knew that it had broken his friend's heart when she had left."

Bradley had just likely walked in to a shit storm.

Justin readied himself to intervene, but the sound of a distant explosion interrupted him. What in the Maker's name was that?

"Faizyl," he growled, the dwarf had been pestering about blowing something up for the last two days.

"It wasn't me." The dwarf's voice chimed in behind him.

_If it wasn't the dwarf then what…_

It was then that he felt them, the cold sensation of raw sewage in his blood, it was impossible there should not be any on the surface.

"Darkspawn," he snarled his fellow wardens advanced with him, they could feel it too, a large group of the fiends up ahead. The cart was left behind, their supplies were dropped at least for now, hopefully they would survive the battle.

The mages fell back ready to aid from behind, Leonie, Ser Bradley, and Colo came up to the commander's side, Faizyl and Serene fell back to protect the mages.

Justin wasn't sure why the darkspawn were on the surface, but they wouldn't be around much longer.

They came around a bend in the road to find themselves in the middle of a battle. At least fifty heavily armed knights defending two coaches. Sadly they were a bit overmatched. The area swarmed with darkspawn, hurlocks, genlocks, shrieks, and even two ogres, both in heavy plate.

_The spawn were too organized, it looked like an ambush, but how why?_

Justin could now see the heraldry on the soldiers' banners, two mabari with a shield and a crown.

The sigil of house Theiren.

Justin's eyes darted across the battlefield finally coming to rest on a single knight. He was clad in the finest gold and silver plate, a shield and long sword gripped firmly in his hand as he engaged the darkspawn. He fought them like it was second nature, that he had been killing them for a long time.

He fought like a warden.

King Alistair

The darkspawn had separated him from his body guards, shrieks danced around him slashing with their claws. Finally one got lucky, the King was just a second too slow.

The shriek buried its claws into the base of his back. Its victory cries shattering eardrums of the men around it. The King's weapons fell from his nerveless hands, as the Shriek brought up its claw and slit the man's throat, blood spurted as he fell.

It had only took a second, Justin stood there in horror. One shriek had done Ferelden greater harm then an army of them could have.

The King was dead.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Swooping is Goood!

Justin was a man possessed.

He flew at the darkspawn a whirling storm of destruction, heads and limbs flew as black ichor sprayed. The spawn could not stop him. He had eyes for only one of the foul creatures, the shriek that had cut the King's throat. The creature fell back, trying to hide behind its many fellows; sadly there was not enough darkspawn in Thedas who could keep Justin away.

It was ugly even for a shriek; the flesh on its muzzle horribly bubbled and scarred on one side, its pointed ears jutted almost straight out of its head. It was also very fast; as it fled from him it had knifed two more of the King's men. Justin did not care; if it was the last thing he did the creatures ugly visage would decorate the wall of Vigil's Keep.

"You can't escape you ugly bastard," he shouted trying to draw the creature's attention.

The shriek stopped, it glared at the warden with glowing red eyes, eyes that burned with greater intelligence then he would give a darkspawn credit for possessing, it hissed venomously.

Justin approached the creature cautiously, and then it did something he never would have expected in one hundred years…

…it spoke.

"Leave The Ravaged alone grey one," the shriek snarled, "Leave the Ravaged alone or die."

Justin's eyes widened in shock, it had actually talked.

A hurlock slammed into him at that moment, he spun defensively as he gutted the creature. He turned back then looking for the shriek…The Ravaged as it called itself.

The fiend was gone.

The beast within the warden roared with frustration, the creature was gone, it had escaped. Justin continued to scan the battle field, but he had no doubt the darkspawn had fled.

He literally ran over another shriek, cutting off its head, if he could not have the one he wanted then he would just have to settle for its friends.

It did little to assuage is guilt, they had been too slow, and the King had died because of it, but there would be time for that later, now they had a battle to win, and many darkspawn to kill.

IOI

"Forward my sensuous siege engine!"

Faizyl laughed merrily as he fired arrows from Leonie's shoulders, his harness firmly secured him to one of her massive shoulder plates, protection against falling off. The golem waded into the bulk of the darkspawn, her fists crushing the foul creatures.

"Unless you wish me to knock you off dwarf I would advise not calling me that," the golem said with narrowed eyes.

"As you wish my silverite plated siren."

He heard a sound like a sigh emerge from the golem as she crushed a shriek beneath her fists. He knew that others would consider him mad for baiting the golem, but in truth he was doing nothing of the sort. Whether she knew it her not, Faizyl was doing this for Leonie's benefit.

Leonie, despite her new strength and speed was of very fragile mind right now. She had lost her humanity in the blink of an eye. She needed to be reminded that she was still her, regardless of what form she now wore.

Faizyl understood what it was like to lose everything, to wake up one morning and be in a completely different place. His mother had done that to him when on her deathbed she had told him who he truly was. In that moment he had ceased to be Lord Bemot's son, he was in fact the son of a dead traitor, at least according to King Bhelen.

He did not know who Baizyl Harrowmont had been, they had never met. His mother had kept him isolated from his birth father; the man may not have even known that he existed. That was a sobering thought.

Faizyl was trying to spare Leonie that pain; he would be there if she needed him. Of course, he would not come out and say such things openly. Oh no, that would ruin his bad reputation. Let others think he was just simply a mad dwarf that had never ruffled his beard after all.

Leonie spun, her eyes fixed on one of the ogres engaging the king's men.

"You will probably want to get off now, your lordship. I think I have found my dance partner."

Faizyl blanched at that. _Wait your lordship?_

"Hey don't call me that!" he complained.

"As you wish my lord." The golem said, it sounded almost amused.

He disengaged his harness and flipped down from the golems shoulders. He took the fact that she was joking with him as a good sign. Anything was better than the torture whimpers she had been making in the deep roads. She just needed an outlet for her pain and grief.

The darkspawn would be perfect.

The golem charged the ogre with a furious roar. She tackled it hard driving the large beast from its feet. It swung a heavily bladed forearm at her, only to have it seized by the golem. Leonie snarled in fury as she began to pull hard at the arm.

The creatures arm came off with a wet snap. Raising her trophy the golem used the bladed appendage to batter its wounded owner, a string of Orlesian obscenities spewed from the golem.

Faizyl just stood there, transfixed, he had heard many a warrior say they would have liked to rip an ogres arm off and beat it to death with it.

He never figured he would ever see such a thing first hand.

He had to admit, it was kinda awesome!

IOI

"You know I never thought I would be saying this, but swooping is gooood!"

Ser Bradley regarded the man with a shake of his head; he was one of the king's bodyguards, a knight in heavy plate with a full helm covering his features. He had managed to fight his way to the wardens' position drawing many of the darkspawn away from the nearly overwhelmed caravan. The other knights formed up with him as they battled against the foul creatures, the man's encouragement whipping the soldiers into a frenzy. It was clear that the man was very brave…

….but he was also a bit of a blabber mouth.

"What happened here?" Serene asked as cut the throat of a genlock which had been trying to sneak up on Bradley.

"They were lying in wait for us," the knight said angrily, his voice muffled by his helm; "We were on our way to Redcliff when these bastards seemed to pop out of nowhere. If they were going to hold a surprise party for us they should have at least sent an invitation, preferably perfumed."

Bradley snorted, could the man take anything seriously.

"We must defend the coaches," the knight said glancing back at the caravan, "the King's party must be protected."

Bradley did not see the point if the King himself was dead, but he did his best to help. He charged into the thickest of the fighting, while Serene darted and danced around him, what her scythe did not get his sword or shield did.

They were a lethal combination.

Fire began to rain down on the darkspawn, scattering the fiends, they tried to run only to be pulled back into the center of the firestorm by a pulse of force magic.

"You have powerful friends," the knight said to the Templar and elf, "I didn't think…Maker's breath!" The man gasped, "Solona?"

Serene turned to see what had distracted the man. A lone mage was coming down from her perch, her eyes blazing with magic, her hair being whipped by a fiery breeze, the power swirled around her as darkspawn tried to attack her, they fell writhing in pain as the magic touched them, the mage gestured causing them to burst into flame, either that or hit them with her staff…

….or the sword she held in her right hand.

Serene's eyes widened.

"Bethany!" she cried out, "what are you doing?"

The mage did not even acknowledge her. She raised _Vigilance_ high, the light from the runes on its blade were blinding, and magic pulsed from the sword.

Darkspawn snarled in pain, as the defenders seemed rejuvenated they threw everything they had at the fiends driving them back.

Serene felt the magic wash over, the strength that surged through her was welcome, but also a little scary. She had to reach her friend. She did not know what using the sword would do to her, but she did not like it.

Bethany had to stop.

IOI

_Kill Darkspawn! Kill Darkspawn! Kill Darkspawn!_

The words sang through her mind and in her soul, magic pulsing from _Vigilance_ lifted her up, making her strong, making her fast, making her ruthless.

The creatures deserved no mercy; they had taken Lothering from her they had taken Carver from her. They deserved death, to feel helpless, to suffer.

From far away she could hear Serene shouting at her, but her words were lost in the roar of power flowing through her. She and her allies were doing well. The darkspawn were faltering beneath the strength of the knights and the power of _Vigilance,_ but Bethany wanted more.

She needed more.

She advanced on the remaining ogre, the creature roared, as _Vigilance's_ power made its tainted blood burn. It tried to advance on her only to be caught in a web of force magic…

A web she began to constrict.

_You will know what it feels like to be crushed creature, to be helpless before something greater than you. You will know how my poor brother felt when one of you crushed him, helpless, broken, finished! You will know creature!_ **YOU WILL KNOW!**

Bethany only had eyes for the ogre; she did not look behind her. She did not see the hurlock working its way up behind her, moving silently. It would catch the mage unaware, and then it would destroy it.

At the last moment Bethany spun, Vigilance's blade made contact with the hurlock's head, removing it from its neck. However the creature gained one small measure of revenge, its dying sweep of its weapon knocked _Vigilance_ from the mage's hand. Denied the swords power, Bethany felt diminished, her limitless strength faded.

The ogre got free. The monster roared at the little mage who had hurt it so. Before she could retreat the creature scooped her up in one hand preparing to crush her.

NOOOO!

Bethany shrieked she couldn't die like this… **not like Carver!**

And she may have… if not for one man.

Colo

The large Antivan buried his ax deep into the back of the monster's knees; the creature roared in pain as it fell back, dropping the mage hard upon the ground. Frenzying with pain the creature swung its arms at anything that moves, roaring loudly. Faizyl bounded up to the creature one of his explosive arrows ready.

"Hey nug-humper," the dwarf cackled, "Say Ah!"

The ogre roared at the dwarf.

He fired.

The arrow passed through the ogres mouth shield and went down its throat, prompting the creature to gag. After a second when nothing seemed to happen it roared again.

The arrow detonated.

It was kind of cool to watch. The helm meant to protect the ogres head held most of the blast in. It bent outward, expanding against the blast. The ogre's charred horns fell from the helmet, the head no longer attached, it leaked out the sides as the now headless body collapsed.

Faizyl watched the scene with ecstatic glee. No matter what else happened on this journey, he would get the recipe for these explosives.

They were just too much fun to pass up.

With their ogres gone, the darkspawn resistance fell apart; it was only a matter of time before the battle was lost.

The wardens and their allies had won… but at what cost.

IOI

"BETHANY!"

Justin pushed his way through the milling soldiers; they searched for survivors and dealt with any surviving spawn. Justin could care less at that moment. She had to be alright! Maker please let her be alright!

He found her lying on the ground near the ogre's body. She was shaking, nearly in shock, but alive.

Wren was tending to her. Blue light flowed from his hands illuminating the shatter bones in her leg.

"You won't be able to walk for a day or so sister," Wren said as he examined his work, the leg would pain her greatly for the next few days, but it was whole again.

Justin pushed him aside, grabbing Bethany by the shoulders, fear shining in his eyes.

"Bethany! Oh thank the Maker are you alright?"

The mage nodded numbly.

Justin was grateful for that, _she was alive, praise the Maker, _but relief quickly turned to anger.

"What were you thinking!" he snapped, "You could have been killed! Is that what you want, to die out here?"

She shook her head; His anger fading at the sight of her fear, that and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

It broke Justin's heart.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, afraid to let her go. He could hear her sobbing softly against his shoulder. He felt his own eyes sting after the fact, must have been the smoke in the air. He couldn't be crying too after all.

The King's bodyguard ran up to them, concern flowing out of him with every movement.

"Lona," he cried. "Are you…oh I…I am sorry I thought you were someone else."

Justin ignored the man; Bethany was safe that was all that mattered.

The man turned sheepishly, he felt ashamed and a bit stupid, from a distance the girl did look like the Warden-Commander, up close he could tell she was not. He felt like a fool. He slipped away there was something important he had to check on.

IOI

Serene stared down at the broken body in the gold and silver armor, as an Orlesian she knew she should not feel sadness for the death of a Ferelden noble, especially one whose father had liberated these lands from Orlesian rule, but as a fellow warden she would mourn the man's death.

This was a dark day for Ferelden; the death of their king would likely motivate certain Orlesian nobles who for decades had believed that Ferelden should be reclaimed. History would likely say that this was the day that the second round of Ferelden wars had begun.

The King's body guard came up beside her still in full helm; he looked down at the slain man before them. What did he feel in this moment she wondered, shame at having failed? Anger at the darkspawn?

"You know," the man said glumly, "we will never get the bloodstains out of that armor. Just have to sell it off I guess. Poor Silas."

Serene glared at the man; did he have no respect for the dead? This man had been their king he deserved…

_Wait…did he say poor Silas._

A nobleman in heavy mail approached them from out of one of the coaches, his short brown hair and goatee were a bit frazzled from all the fighting, but despite it all he still carried himself with great dignity.

"Your Majesty are you alright?"

Serene did a double take,_ you're Majesty?_

The bodyguard or perhaps she should think of him as a man in body guard armor, sighed heavily, "I'm fine Teagan. Is everyone else alright?"

The man Teagan nodded.

The bodyguard removed his helmet. He was a man clearly in his late twenties, his short blonde hair though thick with sweat still stuck up in front. Serene gasped, she knew that face, she had seen a painting of him in the warden keep at Ansburg, his name spoken of with great reverence.

King Alistair Theiren, Alistair of the Grey Wardens, Alistair the hero.

Serene dropped to one knee; she pulled on Bradley's belt to make him do the same.

"My apologies you're Majesty," the elf said bowing her head, "We did not know who you were if we did…"

"None of that now," Alistair said motioning for them to rise, "Wardens bow to no king, and I would prefer not to see it every time I step out of the palace," the King shook his head, " I swear people would think I saved a country or something once…oh wait I did didn't I?"

Bradley shot her a look; it seemed to say _this is the King of Ferelden?_

Serene did her best to stifle a giggle. In Orlais, King Alistair was viewed as something of a bumpkin, it was said that his wife Elissa Cousland Theiren truly lead Ferelden. Serene could not really sell the man short however; he was a warden after all, and a skilled warrior to boot.

Best not to judge a book by its cover.

"Father! Father!"

The little boy's voice cut through the smoky air. A young boy of about eight bounded towards them. He was clad in dark red finery, his dark blonde hair was unruly and his blue eyes wide with concern…

Until they fell on the king.

The boy ran to Alistair as he kneeled down to meet him, his hands wrapping around the king's neck.

An elven servant, likely a governess, trailed after the boy frantically, "I am sorry you're Majesty," she babbled nervously, "he slipped away before I could stop him."

Serene felt a little like an intruder, but she knew she should stay, at least until the King's men had secured the area around them.

Both father and son seemed relieved. They were safe and alive.

"It is okay," Alistair said in soothing tones, "It is alright Duncan, I'm here."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The King's Way

King Alistair offered the group the protection of his camp for the night. Normally Justin would have chosen to avoid travelling with so many, but after the darkspawn attack, and the possibility of Exaltednists still watching the roads he had agreed. They were still two days out from Redcliff and the extra protection would be welcome.

The King's men were very curious about their little group and Justin really could not blame them. They were especially interested in Leonie, the golem with the Orlesian accent. Of course, most had never seen a golem before, so their curiosity was likely warranted. She endured their questions silently, choosing to avoid their scrutiny.

The King had regarded them with a simple chuckle, "Ah the life of a grey warden," he sighed, "travelling across the land, recruiting strange and dangerous people, fighting near impossible odds, makes me nostalgic for the good old days."

Justin had to admit King Alistair was not what he expected. He did not seem like the great man that the legends note, he was actually a lot more common than most nobles the warden had seen in his travels. Not that that was terribly surprising, he had been raised a commoner after all, and rumor had it that he would not have taken the throne if he had a choice in the matter.

Justin sat by the King and his young son as they ate dinner, the others were scattered about the camp tending to various things of their own. He had invited Bethany to join him, but she said she was tired and turned in early.

Prince Duncan was excited to meet Justin and friends he fired many questions about their travels. The warden did his best to answer the boy's questions, but he was careful not to let too much slip about what they were really doing here.

"You should probably ready yourself to become King Duncan," Alistair said fondly to his son, "because I think your mother will want to kill me for bringing you along into such danger."

"I'll protect you Father," the boy said grinning.

"That's my boy," the King chuckled ruffling the boy's hair.

After dinner, Justin and Alistair met to discuss what had happened earlier. Justin was surprised that when it came to the darkspawn the King was all business, no joking or silly comments, but that should not have surprised him, the King was still a warden after all, regardless of the title he wore.

"So one of the shrieks _did_ talk to you?" Alistair asked grimly.

"Yes," Justin growled remembering the foul creature, "it called itself the Ravaged, it was likely the one responsible for this raid."

Alistair nodded, "Lona…I mean the Commander told me stories about awakened darkspawn. She had hoped she had destroyed them all years ago when she killed their leaders. Apparently at least some remain."

Awakened, Justin had heard the term several times during his training under Commander Torrik, awakened darkspawn were creatures that were no longer bound to the will of the old gods, they could think, reason, and talk like any other sentient being. They no longer heard the song of the old gods apparently, and some had gone insane as a result.

It was a strange coincidence that an awakened spawn had just happened to be raiding caravans on the road in which the King of Ferelden had chosen to travel. Plus, Justin remembered how the spawn had isolated the man in the King's armor, cutting him off from his fellows; perhaps this was not a raid after all, but an attempted assassination, but who could be behind it? Darkspawn did not work for coin after all.

"Silas was a good man," Alistair said sadly, "he had only joined the wardens about a year ago, he had been a knight in my service before that. Lona felt that with everything happening in Kirkwall and in Orlais that it would be a good idea to keep one of her people close. Lucky me I suppose."

A hint of a smile played across Justin's lips. Lona…the King spoke so fondly of the warden commander, but that should not have surprised him. In many of the tales he had heard of the fifth blight there had always been speculation that Alistair and Solona had been more than friends. Chantry leaders tried to discourage such ideas; they did not want the common people to imagine that a man trained as a Templar could fall for a mage of the circle.

Justin however knew very well how desirable a woman of the circle could be.

"Is your friend alright…the mage I mean?"

Justin realized that he had been ignoring the King. _Stupid move Oslin._

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I…I think she will be fine. She got a good scare though when that ogre picked her up."

"Understandable," the King nodded, "I had to admit I was a little surprised to see her there. She really does look a lot like Lon…I mean Commander Amell, and when I saw her using _Vigilance _I just assumed…"

"So the sword did belong to the Commander?"

Alistair nodded.

"Part of me is tempted to get rid of the damn thing," Justin growled, "Bethany would normally not have acted so…recklessly."

"You seem quite fond of her?"

"I am," Justin admitted, "perhaps as fond as you are of a certain Commander, hm?"

Alistair stiffened, he was not angry at Justin's presumption, far from it, but he was…regretful.

The King rested his hands on a small table, his back to his fellow warden, he paused gathering his thoughts.

"I love my wife Commander," he said sternly, "she is a good queen and the mother of my son. What I feel for Lona is…different. She was there for me at a very difficult time, and you never forget your first love. Yet…I think she understood what it meant for me to be King long before I did. After we… parted, it was she that encouraged Lis to get to know me better. Maker, how she could play matchmaker after what we had must have been the hardest thing she had ever done, but she did it none the less. Lona was always the pragmatic one. "

"Lis being the queen I take it?"

"Yes, Lona and I could not be together, the nobles, not to mention the chantry, would never have accepted a mage as their queen. So we parted, vowing to ourselves never to be…intimate again, I am not my Brother or my Father, I would never put Elissa through that." Alistair sighed heavily, "As I said, I love my wife, Elissa is what Ferelden needs as its queen, and Solona is what it needs as its warden commander. I love them both, just differently, Elissa as my wife and Lona as my…friend."

Justin nodded, he found himself grateful not to be in the King's position. The crown's weight sat heavily upon his brow.

"Forgive me Warden," Alistair sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "But I'm going to retire now, we have much to do before we reach Redcliff."

"As you wish your Majesty," Justin said offering a slight bow.

"Just Alistair please," the King said glancing his way.

"As you wish Just Alistair," Justin quipped.

The King chuckled as he left for his tent, his mood lightened somewhat by Justin's comment.

As he returned to his companions the King's confessions about him and the Commander ate at Justin's conscience.

Could he do what Alistair had done? Could he willing walk away from the love of his life? He had to admit the King was a far braver man than he.

Most of his comrades were already in bed by the he had arrived. Though he was surprised to find Prince Duncan there speaking to Leonie, a tough looking blonde elven woman, likely a bodyguard watched the boy for any sign of trouble.

"So you are really not afraid of them?" the boy asked the golem.

"Why would I be afraid of birds your lordship," the golem said her tinny voice amused.

"Father knew a golem during the blight," the boy responded happily, "he said she was terrified of birds, called them feathered fiends," the boy laughed, "I find it kind a silly myself."

"Good evening young master," Justin said respectfully to the prince.

"Hello Commander," the boy said, "I was just talking to your golem, she is really nice."

"We should go your lordship," the elven bodyguard told the prince, "your Father is likely worried about you."

"Okay Kallian," the boy sighed, the sigh of a child who thinks grown-ups are spoiling his fun "it was nice to meet you Leonie, you as well commander." The boy nodded respectfully. Justin returned it as the pair returned to the center of camp.

Leonie trumped off herself, "Birds," she snorted, "why would a golem be afraid of birds?"

Justin found himself feeling a little sorry for the boy; he would have a difficult road ahead of him. Things were not as stable as they should have been for Ferelden, Orlais rattling the saber, Templar and mage at each other's throats. The boy would not have an easy time of it when he became King in another twenty years or so.

The time that his Father would go on his calling.

Justin shook his head, poor boy.

Justin returned to his tent, quickly stripping off his armor and tunic, his mind was busy awakened darkspawn and unfortunate little princes dancing through his troubled mind. He doubted sleep would come quickly tonight if at all.

A whimpering sound outside drew his attention, he opened the flap of his tent to find Bethany's Mabari standing there, she whimpered nervously at him.

"What is the matter girl?" he asked.

The Mabari took his hand gently in her jaws and made a pulling motion, she obviously wanted him to follow her.

"Okay, I am coming."

The dog led him to Bethany's tent; she looked up at him with concerned eyes. Was there something wrong with Bethany?

"Get away!" a tortured voiced murmured within the tent, "please…don't."

Justin pulled back the flap to reveal Bethany sleeping within; the mage was curled into a fetal ball, shivering with fear. Milady whimpered at Justin, pleading with him to help her mistress.

What was he supposed to do?

"Away creature," Bethany murmured, "Don't touch me!"

_The ogre_, Justin supposed that was what she was dreaming about; his heart went out to her. He moved without thinking, he slid into her tent laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"It is okay," he whispered, his hand gently stroking her raven hair, "I'm here, shhh."

She snuggled into his arms, the shivering stopped. Maker she smelled so nice the scent of elfroot and lavender teased his senses.

"Justin?"

_Shit._

The mage glanced up at him, her eyes still cloudy with sleep, "What are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Why are you in my bedroll?"

"Actually I am lying outside of it," he corrected her, "Don't worry, your safe."

She gave him a confused look; she was still not fully awake yet.

"Go back to sleep Betts," he said warmly, "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"I do need you," she said softly.

"Then I will stay, I promise I won't…"

She leaned in before he could back away, her lips lightly touching his. The warden froze.

Bethany broke the kiss expectedly; Justin opened his mouth with a slight gasp, "Betts I…"

She kissed him again.

Her lips were so soft…so inviting, he felt her slip her tongue into his open mouth. All conscience thought fled Justin's mind, the beast purred excitedly.

He kissed her back fiercely, hungry to possess her, to make her his.

She broke the kiss and began nuzzling his neck, kissing and licking as she murmured sweet nothings there.

_Keep your grubby paws off my sister Oslin!_

Carver's words penetrated the arousal he was feeling. He needed to stop this.

"Betts stop," he moaned, "We really shouldn't, we…ow!"

She had bitten him, and he liked it.

He pushed her back, growling hungrily, Maker help him he wanted her so badly. He had wanted her since he was sixteen, but…

Not like this, she had come close to death today, now that excitement was making her do something she would not do normally. He would not take advantage of her not like that.

"We have to stop now Betts." Maker help him he could not believe he was saying that.

"But I want you," the mage said softly, trying to resume kissing him, "I need you."

Justin sighed; she was not going to make this easy.

He kissed her softly on the lips, chastely.

"Not tonight Betts," he said trying to slow his breathing, he ran his fingers through her dark hair, "I want this to be right Betts. If this is real and not just fear talking than it will happen. Please Betts just trust me in this."

Bethany looked into his eyes, her own dark with emotion and need, sighing quietly she nodded.

Justin was grateful, but hoped he wasn't making a mistake rejecting her.

_No not rejecting…simply waiting_.

She snuggled back into his arms, she sighed softly, the warmth of his body soothing her back to sleep.

Justin remained there the rest of the night, holding her, he had never thought how nice that this could be, to have her in his arms soothing her, having her needing him.

He drifted off to sleep himself, shortly after; the problems of the day would wait for later for now there was just this.

_And this was good. _


	46. Chapter 46

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little fluff here, but nothing to extreme

Chapter 46

Confronting an Old Friend

Bethany was not used to waking up in someone's arms.

She awoke feeling warm and contented; she drew closer to the warmth, nuzzling against Justin's bare chest. She glanced up sleepily, looking for the source of the warmth in her bedroll.

That is when she saw his face and realization set in.

_Oh my!_

She fought down a wave of panic trying to remember how she had gotten here. She remembered going to bed, Wren had given her something to dull the pain in her leg and help her sleep.

That is when the nightmare began, that is when the ogre came for her.

This ogre was not the armored monster that had nearly killed her during the battle yesterday, oh no. This was the ogre that had stolen a part of her world, who had ripped her family apart. This was the ogre who had killed her brother.

_Poor Carver._

Bethany had dreamed of the beast many times over the years. It came for her in her sleep hungry to finish what it had started….

The death of the Hawke family.

It charged her roaring hungrily; she remembered it reaching for her, seizing her, crushing her.

She shivered at the memory, but then something changed…

He was there.

She had thought she had dreamed the whole thing to be honest. Being scooped into the arms of a brave warrior, to be carried to safety, she remembered a soothing voice in her ears.

It is okay. I'm here, shhh.

The dream had changed then, the ogre was gone. She was sitting in a tavern with her handsome warrior, and they were talking, touching…

Kissing.

That is when she realized that it had not **all **been a dream.

Oh Maker! She remembered kissing him, his lips so inviting, and…oh no…had she really said those things.

_I want you. I need you._

Strangely enough she did not feel ashamed about all this. Nervous yes, self-conscious definitely, but she did not feel one bit ashamed.

She had never felt this way before, not even with Sebastian. Justin made her feel…he made her feel like she could find some happiness in this life, something besides running and hiding because of her blighted magic.

She watched him then, her hand resting in the palm of her hand. He looked so peaceful, the stress of command non-existent. He looked so young and innocent as he slept. He was the boy she had known in Lothering again, her friend, the one person outside her family who she could talk to.

The boy…no the man…the man she was falling in love with.

There. She had admitted it to herself. She had been attracted to this man for the longest time, the brave warrior who had shielded her, protected her, and now she had finally come to the point of realization.

She was in love with Justin Oslin. It was a scary realization, but it was also an exciting, and wonderful.

A murmur escaped his lips, oh those lips, they tempted her. She wanted to kiss them again. She felt herself drawing closer, just one more kiss, he doesn't need to know.

Justin's eyes opened, she backed up slightly, nervously.

"Morning," he whispered smiling at her.

His voice made her flush, a heat fired in her belly.

"Morning," she said shyly, her face going as red as the setting sun, and twice as hot.

He did not seem to notice; he just gently stroked her hair, and gazed at her with those wonderful hazel eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, though part of her wanted to tell him that she would never be the same. Her heart was gone, and if he desired it, it was his.

He was lying outside her bedroll, a new part of her wished this wasn't so; it cursed the fabric between them. She wanted nothing between them no bedroll, no words, no clothes.

_Stop that_ she thought, but her imagination would not comply.

She had…she had never been with a man before, not in **that** way. She had been too frightened in the circle to engage in any kind of relationship, and Sebastian was too good of a man, and upheld his vows. He had not touched her.

_Justin doesn't have that problem though does he?_

"Betts are you alright?"

She realized then that she had been staring at him. She cursed her own stupidity.

"I…I am fine Justin," she said, but her imagination kept giving her ideas how she could be better, like the two of them naked, writhing on top of one another.

She shuddered.

"I'll be fine Justin," she lied, "just a little shaken up, the nightmares you know."

"It will be okay Betts," his hand gently stroked her back. Maker! Did he have to touch her? He was making this so difficult.

"Beth you awake?"

Serene's voice startled the two of them out of their revelry. Justin cursed, that was all he needed the bard finding him in here.

"Easy girl," Serene said loudly, "I am not going to hurt your mistress."

It seemed that Milady was keeping the elf back. Good dog.

Bethany put a finger to her lips. Justin understood.

Rising from her bedroll she poked her head outside the tent.

"Hello Rene." She smiled.

"You haven't seen the Commander this morning yet have you?" Serene asked, "The King's men are getting ready to move out soon."

"I have not seen him yet, no." she replied, "maybe you should check the King's camp."

"I guess he could be there," the elf said thoughtfully, "You should probably get ready."

Bethany nodded as the elf headed off to find Justin.

She pulled her head back inside; she really couldn't believe that had worked.

"Thanks Betts," Justin smiled, "that would have been a bit awkward."

She nodded, not as awkward if they had been doing what the mage wanted to be doing right now, but she had to stop thinking about that at least for now.

"I should go," he said, "I'll make myself scarce for a few minutes."

That was a good idea. The others would never let them live this down if they saw him leaving her tent.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he left. The heat sent a shockwave of desire through her.

She flopped back on her bedroll. This was not good; she needed to find a way to deal with this…

_Maker help me_, she thought, _I am in serious_ **trouble.**

IOI

Redcliff was all a bustle when the King's company arrived.

Soldiers from both Orlais and Kirkwall mingled amidst the citizenry. The King's men and the Grey Warden drew some attention, of course that also might have been because of Leonie, the golem was a lightning rod for the curious.

The people greeted King Alistair and Arl Teagan warmly, it was clear that they were both very popular with their people.

Bethany kept her hood up the entire time they were around the soldiers, especially the ones from Kirkwall. These men and women were all guardsmen after all, and she was not sure if any would recognize her face.

Justin had spoken with the King about her on the way here, and how she might be being hunted for a crime she had not committed. He left out that she was the champion's sister however, as far as the King knew she was Bethany Carver, a mage being tested for possible warden recruitment.

She and Justin had agreed that that was for the best.

They headed for Castle Redcliff, according to a runner that had been sent both the Orlesian delegation and the Viscount were already there. The Wardens had requested an audience with the Viscount when they arrived; the runner informed them that it had been granted.

The castle was larger than Bethany would have expected, but then again this was the first line of defense if Orlais decided it was time to reclaim its lost _province_. It had to be defendable.

A young woman in regal clothes met them at the entrance; she embraced the King, and deeply kissed the Arl. One of the soldiers informed Bethany that this was the Lady Kaitlyn, Arl Teagan's new wife. She was not a noble, but a wealthy business woman from Denerim. The marriage had caused quite a scandal at first, but since she had been born here in Redcliff, none of the citizenry had complained.

The wardens were ushered into the hall and quickly shown rooms. Bethany could not help but wonder how this would turn out. What if the Viscount demanded her arrest, would there be a fight?

The mage hoped not.

IOI

An hour after they had settled in, a servant came to Justin to inform him that the Viscount would see them now. Bethany and Serene would accompany him in this meeting, they need to show this man that Bethany was no threat, not to Kirkwall or Ferelden.

He hoped that this noble bastard would be reasonable.

The Kirkwall delegation had been accompanied by many guardsmen. Bethany recognized quite a few of them, she found herself wondering if Aveline was here. Of course she could not imagine what would pull her old friend from her post as captain.

The door to the Viscount's chamber was blocked by a man in noble dress, a new Seneschal perhaps. Bethany had never cared for Bran, the man who had held the office under the old Viscount.

He regarded Bethany warmly.

"Serah Hawke," he smiled, "Welcome, the Viscount has been expecting you."

Bethany's eyes widened, he knew her but…

That is when she realized that she knew him as well.

"Oh hello Donnic," Donnic was her friend Aveline's husband, she explained quickly to Justin. She was a bit surprised, she had never seen the man out of his armor before, but if he wasn't part of the guard then what of Aveline? Was she alright?

Worry rose in her breast, what had happened to her old friend, she hoped that Delance had not harmed her.

Donnic did not give her a chance to ask after Aveline. He opened the door and led them inside. The Viscount sat in a chair by the fire, his back to them. Donnic whispered something into the Viscount's ear before taking a respectful step back.

The Viscount rose from the chair awkwardly.

The Viscount was not the man that Justin had expected, in fact, the Viscount was not a man at all. It was a young woman; she carried herself with the confidence of a warrior, and showed no fear in the face of a mage and two armed Grey Wardens. She seemed uncomfortable in the noble clothes she wore, she moved like a woman who almost wished to be wearing a suit of armor. A woman clearly used to the weight of armor. The crown of Kirkwall sat lightly on her ginger head.

It was also clear that she was a few months pregnant, her belly only slightly slowing her movement. The Viscount sighed, unused to being in this weakened state. She glanced at Donnic who shot her an understanding look.

Justin could recognize a warrior when he saw one, and this woman had the bearing of a warrior.

Bethany's reaction shocked him a little. Her eyes lit up and she ran forward embracing the Viscount. The guards tensed, but the man…Donnic waved them off. He knew that Bethany was no threat to her Excellency.

"I…I can't believe it is you." Bethany sobbed happily, "When I heard you…"

"I was concerned for your safety," the Viscount explained, "when people started saying things about you and Marian I couldn't…"

"My apologies your grace," Justin interrupted the two women, "But can someone explain to me what is going on?"

"Of course," Bethany sniffled, wiping a happy tear from her eyes, "Justin of the Grey Wardens allow me to introduce my friend Aveline, the new Viscount of Kirkwall."


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, left to visit family for a while, but now I'm back. Happy Birthday to me! Little more Redcliff before we move on. Enjoy chapter 47**

Chapter 47

The **Royal** Guard

"This is all your sister's fault."

Bethany did her best to suppress an amused smile. If you did not know Aveline you would think she was a whiner, constantly lamenting her lot in life, but that was simply not true. If anything the Viscount or perhaps Viscountess complained only because she hoped to motivate others into helping her change the world around her. When she had been Guard Captain she did her best to remove the stain of corruption which had haunted the Kirkwall guard for decades, and she had rallied the guard around her. Now, the Kirkwall Guard was one of the most loyal and strongest in Thedas, and all thanks to Aveline.

Not that she would ever admit it of course.

Everyone had assembled in Castle Redcliff's banquet hall to honor the rulers of the three great powers attending this meeting. As host Arl Teagan and his bride sat at the head of the table. King Alistair and the Ferelden delegation to his right, Viscount Aveline and the Kirkwall delegation to the left, the Orlesians chose the opposite end of the table, seeing themselves apart from their fellow rulers, and far superior, since they were from the Orlesian Empire.

Bethany was now considered to be under the protection of the Viscount for these proceedings, it was for that reason she sat at the Viscount's left, along with Justin, Serene, Bradley, and the rest of their party. Leonie had elected to skip the proceedings not wishing to scare any of the delegates; Faizyl had decided to stay with her to keep her company.

The Viscount's comment did not surprise her in the least, _same old Aveline._

"And how, may I ask, has my beloved sister forced you into becoming the most powerful woman in Kirkwall Aveline?"

The former guardswoman scowled.

"How about informing all her noble allies in Kirkwall that I was noble born? How about planting the idea in their heads that if she could not assume the throne herself then I would make a good candidate? Oh and last not forget putting your cousin Charade into a position where she could nominate me for the throne."

"Charade," Bethany asked, "Uncle Gamlen's daughter?"

"And the new Lady Amell," Aveline groused, "Hawke didn't want your family to fall apart after she left. She is a smart one your cousin, must get it from her mother. It must be the Gamlen in her blood that thought I would be good in this post."

Bethany chuckled, and she was alone.

"You are a good candidate love," Donnic spoke from his wife's right, "You protected Kirkwall well during both the Qunari crisis, and Meredith's attempt to seize total power in the city. The citizens know you can protect them that is why you are here now."

A hint of a smile played across Aveline's lips, "I'm afraid you are more than a little bias in this argument love."

"Perhaps," Donnic shrugged, his smile warm, "I must admit though, I never expected to become the consort of the Viscountess. Such a thing occurring never entered…"

Donnic paused in mid-sentence. His wife was giving him "the look." Bethany was grateful that it was not she that found herself under Aveline's cold gaze. The very gaze that had turned many a guard recruit into jelly.

"You are **not** my consort Donnic," Aveline said coldly, "you are in fact my **husband**, and the father of my future child, and I will personally thrash anyone who suggests otherwise."

"As you say love," Donnic replied with the warmest of smiles.

Aveline did not return it fully; this had become a game of sorts for the two of them the last few weeks. It was something that the two of them alone shared, Aveline the reluctant noble, with her husband more than eager to see her retain her new post.

He never let her forget who she truly was and she was grateful for that.

"Your excellency," Justin interrupted.

Aveline regarded him with cool curiosity.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I must ask. You seem to care a great deal about Bethany and her continued welfare."

"That I do." Aveline responded.

"Well," the Warden said frankly, "Then why did you feel it was necessary to hire Antivan Crows to kidnap Bethany and try to murder two of my people?"

"Justin!" Bethany snapped, "That is not fair."

"No, I will answer him," Aveline cut her off, "My reasons for sending people after Bethany was to ensure her safety Commander. This was not the first time that the wardens have sought Bethany out for their own ends. When I learned of your order's failed attempt to assassinate the Knight-Commander, and yes my contacts did hear of that."

Justin fell silent, almost sulking.

"The Knight-Commander was not quiet about his desire to see Bethany dragged before him, and knowing what little I do about your order I knew that you would try again, likely using my friends as bait. I asked my Seneschal to find me men capable of dealing with Grey Wardens and rescuing my friend."

"So you went to the crows?" Justin growled.

"No, my Seneschal did. Bran is a clod, but a loyal one. It is he that decided to bring the crows into this. I would have sent some of my guardsmen but I had no desire to see them die fighting wardens. I know how good your order is."

Justin took the compliment for what it was.

"But I also know how dangerous your order is. Rebels, murderers, slavers, blood mages: all are welcome as long as they are willing to take up arms against the darkspawn. I did not wish to see Bethany in such company."

The former circle mage's eyes widened at the crassness of her friends comment, but shock quickly turned to anger. How dare Aveline judge Justin so harshly?

"That is not fair Aveline;" Bethany spat, "Justin is only doing what is best. He saved Merrill's life, he has saved mine on several occasions now." The mage took Justin's hand in hers, "I trust him with my life…gladly."

Aveline glanced at Bethany's hand and into her friend's eyes, realization of what was truly going on here struck her like a spear.

"Bethany, I was only trying to help."

"I know, but your hirelings could have killed my friends. I might have been killed in the crossfire. They were not HELPING! I'm not some glass figurine, I am a senior enchanter of the Circle, and I am not defenseless, as your crows discovered."

"It's true," Serene chimed in, "she squashed one of them like a bug with barely batting an eyelash."

Bethany winced at that, she could see the shock in Aveline's eyes. Damn it, she had to make her friend understand that she was not the same scared little girl who hid behind her and Marian eight years ago.

"I appreciate your concern," Bethany sighed reigning in her anger, "but anyone who threatens my friends threatens me. I will respond accordingly to anyone who attacks those I care about. I hope you understand that."

Aveline understood more than Bethany did she suspected. The mage's outburst had nothing to do with the attack on her friends; it had to do with Aveline questioning the integrity of the young man who she was holding hands with. Aveline had seen that response in Marian many times over the years, typically when she questioned her friends involvement with Anders.

Aveline hoped friends…relationship with the young warden would come to a better end than Marian and Anders had.

"My apologies Bethany," the Viscount bowed slightly, "and to you as well Commander, I meant no disrespect."

Justin gave Bethany's hand a reassuring squeeze, the mage visibly relaxed, "You were being honest your Excellency, there is no shame in that."

The Viscount nodded, she would have to have words with the young warden before she left this conference, there were thing he needed to understand, inconvenient truths that he needed to know.

Even if they were not pleasant.

IOI

Wren watched the conversation between the mage and her noble friend with great relish.

_Well, it seemed that the circle pet had claws after all; interesting that she would choose now to draw them._

Interesting, but not unexpected.

Something had changed between the Captain and his little circle pet. Wren could feel it. Bethany's self-control weakened in the Captain's presence, her passions barely contained by her vaunted circle discipline, as for the Captain…well Wren barely recognized his old friend in the mage's presence, he became…soft when she was around. Unrecognizable from the fearless raider that Wren had called friend these last ten years.

Wren snorted in distaste.

It was disgusting; it had been Justin who had convinced Wren that women were the ultimate weakness. It had been Justin who had made Wren see what a heartless bitch Isabela had been for rejecting him, and to turn his sorrow into hate, and it was Justin who said that love was a poison and should be avoided as much as possible, it was….better that way, and far less painful.

Wren agreed, he would never be able to rid himself entirely of his infatuation with Bel, but he would never let it rob him of what was rightfully his.

His legacy as the son of the witch of the wilds.

A beautiful raven haired serving girl slipped up next to Wren refilling his goblet. She smiled seductively at the mage, her amber eyes flashing with predatory light. He was intrigued…

…and then she spoke.

"Well done dear boy," the woman's familiar voice was a cruel purr, "both the mage and the missionary's son are moving right where we need them to, now all we have to do is wait and let nature take its course," the woman sneered, "well done… my son."

_Son?_

Wren gasped, it couldn't be! Not here!

_Flemeth?_

The serving girl retreated into the crowd. Wren rose he scanned the crowd, politely excusing himself he followed after the raven haired girl's retreating form.

He chased her into a darkened corridor. She would not escape. It could not be. Flemeth was an old woman, the girl had been younger than Serene, seventeen maybe eighteen summers if she had been a day.

_You can't grow young you old crone_, he thought cruelly, _if you have, I swear by every demon in the fade that you will tell me how. I will tear it from your cruel lying tongue! I will not be denied, not by you!_

He ended up in a darkened series of guest rooms in the castle. There was no sign of the serving girl.

Had he imagined her? Was his mind just playing tricks on him?

"Mother?" he called his staff out and ready, if this was some kind of ambush, "Mother if you are here show yourself!"

Nothing.

Wren growled in fury. He reached out with his magic, if Flemeth was still here, he would find her…if she had been here at all.

He could not sense his mother's presence, but he sensed something. He could feel the magic…very old magic coming from one of the guest rooms. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to it. It felt like his mother's magic, but not quite, less controlled, more impulsive.

He entered the room, there was nothing here, not now, but once…in the past.

He tried to recreate the events that had occurred in this room, using his illusions to fill in the blanks, to discover what had occurred here to leave such a powerful magical echo.

Three ghostly figures sprang into view, a man and two women. The man was clearly King Alistair; the woman was a dead ringer for Bethany, except for a difference in the eyes, the other woman…

Wren gasped, he knew her, she was older than when he had met her, but he knew her.

Morrigan…his sister, his half-sister.

"_You could knock me out."_ The ghostly King offered to the Morrigan shade.

"_Tempting,"_ his sister smirked, "_You may wish to leave us now Solona,"_ the witch said to the other woman before returning her attention to the King, "_Trust me Alistair this will not be as entirely unpleasant as you think."_

It was after the woman left that the magics had been bound in this room, in this bed, the King and his sister? It felt…it felt that Morrigan had taken…no been given…something in this room. Something very powerful.

Was this what Flemeth had wanted him to see?

A feral snarled escaped the healer's lips. What did you do Morrigan, **what did you do!**

Wren had to know what happened here. He had to know. His sister was beyond his reach, and he doubted that the Hero Mage Solona would reveal what had happened here all those years ago.

That left only one option.

Wren let go of the illusion that he cloaked himself in. The apostate raider vanished, in his place stood a vision of power and cruelty, Tevinter robes with golden shoulder pauldrons decorated with three raven feathers, and leather scale battle armor. Bethany would have recognized them, the cut different on a man than it was on a woman, but she would know it as the armor of a witch.

The true form of Wren, the son of Flemeth.

The Healer sneered; it had been far too long since he had been able to take his true form.

He would take the secret from King Alistair this very eve. If the former warden thought to deny him he would regret it. Wren would leave no trace, and if the King even thought of denying him what was rightfully his…well the King's son would take the throne a little sooner than expected.

Wren could live with that.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's note: Little mature this chapter but nothing graphic. A thought good readers. I have wanted to tell the story about what Hawke and Fenris have been doing while Chant of Darkness is happening. If any would be interested in hearing it, let me know in a review. Anyway enjoy the latest chapter.**

Chapter 48

A Long Night

The storm lashed viciously at Redcliffe. It had rumbled over the Frostbacks and now fell over the castle and the small village at its base.

In the castle, the various delegations warmed themselves before the great hearths. As the evening drew on many things were stirring, some of them simple, some not so much, and other things that were a long time coming.

One thing was for certain it was a night that would bring changes.

IOI

"You do not have to stay out here with me."

Faizyl looked up at Leonie; rain ran like tiny waterfalls off the golem's silverite armor, her blue eyes burned like two tiny suns.

The dwarf had never thought about a golem's feelings before it was strange, but then he had never met such a beautiful golem before, and she was beautiful, he was not attracted to her in that way, but as an engineer he was intrigued.

Faizyl had to admit, the golem was a work of art, it was good that such a brave and noble woman had gotten a second chance because of it.

Not that he would reveal such things.

"Are you kidding," the dwarf chuckled merrily, "I've never seen weather like this. I would not miss it for the world, plus you should not be out here by yourself."

"Afraid I might get lonely," the golem asked?

"Afraid one of these fool soldiers might get drunk and think to piss on you because he thinks you're a common statue," the dwarf cackled, "Though it would be fun to watch you squash someone. Justin might not approve."

The golem made a noise which might have been a laugh, "You are a strange little man."

"I try."

The two were silent for a while then, watching the storm rage around them.

"I haven't seen a storm like this since I was a child." The golem admitted, "Storms like this would come rolling off of Lake Celestine, I remember watching from the window of our estate. They never failed to impress me."

"Estate, so you were noble born."

The golem nodded.

"The Caron's owned a small holding outside the city of Montsimmard. We were a mighty family once, but then my Grandfather, a General in the Emperor's Army, died at the Battle of River Dane, his command was ambushed by the evil Loghain Mac Tir," the golem's eyes narrowed. "I know the Fereldans considered the man a hero for that, but his actions destroyed my family. I was happy to see that he died a traitor's death."

"How did your grandfather losing a battle destroy your family?"

"Emperor Florian blamed my grandfather for the defeat. He exiled the Carons from court, and levied heavy fees against my family. My Father was barely able to keep us from becoming paupers. We were also denied military service, our family had served the empire for generations and now we were outcasts. Uncle Renald fled to the Grey Wardens; at least there he could use his blade."

"And you chose to follow him."

The golem nodded, a hint of a sad whimper escaped her lips.

"What am I going to do Faizyl," the golem asked, "Even if I were to return to the empire, who would have me, my family would see me as a monster. The Empress would be intrigued, but I would likely end up a talking statue in her throne room, something to impress the royal court."

"You could always stay with the order," the dwarf offered, "as a golem there is no better slayer of darkspawn."

"I suppose," Leonie shrugged, "but there is more to life than just fighting. I…I miss the simple things in life. I no longer eat."

"You will never starve." The dwarf replied.

"I never sleep."

"No more nightmares."

"I cannot die."

"Your skills will grow as ages pass," the dwarf said, "skills that you can pass on to future generations of Grey Wardens."

The golem shuddered, "I will never again know the warmth of a man's touch."

The dwarf paused…thinking.

The golem looked down on him. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me that isn't all bad?"

"Sorry," the dwarf shrugged, "but I am afraid you are screwed on that point, or not screwed as the case may be."

Leonie's eyes widened.

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better!" the golem said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," the dwarf said, chagrinned.

The golem glared at him; finally she turned with a snort and went back to watching the storm.

"Would you like to be alone?" the dwarf asked her, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, please stay." The golem replied.

They sat quietly together then, an odd pair to be sure, but friends…most definitely.

IOI

Alistair hated Redcliffe.

That would not surprise many people given his history. His mother had died bringing him into the world here. Then Arl Eamon, his guardian, had sent him to the Chantry at the age of ten. He had resented the Arl for many years after that, really only making peace with the man during the Blight.

The Blight.

That was the reason he hated this place, or more to the point what he had done to end the Blight.

And to the save the life of the woman he loved.

Lona would not have hesitated; she would have taken the final blow against the archdemon without a second thought. She would not have allowed Alistair to do it. Ferelden needed its King far more than it needed a simple mage.

He knew she would make the sacrifice without a single regret. He could not allow that.

So they had made the deal….

…the deal with Morrigan.

Since little Duncan had been born, Alistair could not shake the thought that he had made a mistake. He found himself fearing for the boy's safety. He, a man who had faced the archdemon and darkspawn, feared what he had created.

He feared the future.

He feared one day that Morrigan would show up at the palace, following behind her a young man, a young man with blonde hair and her amber eyes. A man that would stride proudly up to him and his family and say proudly:

"_Hello Father. I will take my kingdom now, tis mine after all."_

Alistair shook his head; he had no idea how he would deal with that if and when that day came.

He tried to settle down to sleep, but his thoughts were so busy. He wished he had not come back here, he wished…

"Alistair."

He bolted up in bed, that voice… he knew that voice.

"Alistair," he turned to face a shadow in a corner in the room, standing there was a very familiar figure. A dark skinned man with a short beard and graying black hair, a man adorned in the armor of a grey warden, a man very familiar to Alistair.

"Duncan," the King asked his voice small and hopeful.

"Hello Alistair," Duncan sounded tired, his smile weak, but it was him.

_Duncan._

"Am I dreaming this?" the King asked.

"I can't imagine how else you would be seeing me," the former warden commander said matter of factly, "why are you still here Alistair?"

The question surprised the King, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Should you not be with the rest of your brothers," Duncan asked, "You or Solona, why are you still here? I don't understand."

"I have asked myself the same question often Duncan," Alistair admitted.

"Perhaps you should explain lad," the old warden offered, "Maybe I can help?"

If his old mentor only knew how much this helped him just seeing him again. Alistair doubted that he ever would have.

Duncan sat beside his bed and listened, he listened as Alistair confessed to everything: his deal with Morrigan, their night together and what had been created from their union. He even mentioned to Duncan that Solona had tracked Morrigan down a few short months ago, only to have the witch escape again, this time through some ancient Elven Mirror.

The former Commander listened intently, mumbling quietly to himself, mulling over what the King was telling him. Finally getting this off his chest made the King relax considerably. His eyes felt heavier and heavier as he spoke. His Templar senses buzzed softly, sensing magic, he told Duncan about this, but the Commander dismissed it.

"You are likely sensing the magics left by the witch woman here Alistair, nothing more."

Alistair nodded; Duncan always knew how to make him feel better.

By the time the King had finished he could barely keep his eyes open. Duncan smiled, happy that he had helped his former student find his rest. He told the King it would likely be the last time they would talk before the end. Alistair said goodbye to his old mentor, a goodbye eight years denied, and then he slept.

His last vision of his old mentor was of him heading for the door.

Alistair felt at peace, he had finally laid down a great burden.

He could sleep.

IOI

Duncan of the Grey Wardens strode out of the King's room; the two bodyguards positioned in the hallway slept heavily, the spell cast to keep them that way held them tightly. The Warden snapped his fingers, the spell broken; the men would wake shortly with no memory of having fallen asleep, and no memory of him.

Duncan chuckled; the human mind was such a fragile thing, that and the ego. People often wished to see their childhood mentors again, Duncan felt it himself, he still had fond memories of his mother the village healer.

No not his mother…the woman who raised him.

He had a **different **mother.

As Duncan strode down the chamber his form began to change. His skin lightened, his beard vanished, dark eyes turned into a bright sky blue, the warden armor he had worn so proudly, dissolved into a set of Tevinter mage robes, with raven feather pauldrons.

Warden Commander Duncan was gone, only Wren remained.

The healer was proud of himself, he had controlled his temper, he had nearly barged into the king's room demanding answers, but that would not have helped him. No, this was much better.

So that was how the Wardens had survived, fascinating, a child born with the soul of an old god.

_Morrigan that clever little bitch._

No wonder Mother had hunted her so doggedly, but wait, she said Morrigan no longer mattered. Why? Had his Mother found something more…more powerful than a child with an old god's soul?

Wren would have to dig deeper.

He returned to his room he had much to consider, both this and why Flemeth was trying to bring Bethany and Justin together…

And how could Wren himself profit from them.

IOI

Wren had never seen her.

It amazed her that he had not; he walked right past her without even noticing. Perhaps he was distracted, yes that must have been it.

The shadows that cloaked her were by no means as strong as the ones the healer himself used, but they had done the job.

The only part of her that had been visible was her eyes. Her huge innocent looking green eyes. Alim had said her eyes made her look so beautiful, like pools of gentle green water.

But such pools could be treacherous; they hid a great many things. Much as the woman who now watched the healer could be. She had been watching since Orzammar. Was he planning to betray them she wondered, she would not allow that?

_No one will hurt my new clan_, **no one**.

"Son of Asha'bellannar," her lilting voice whispered curiously, "what are you up to now?"

The shadows parted, Merrill of the Grey Wardens darted out. She would not allow the healer to harm her friends, but perhaps she could draw power from him before she dealt with him. As the son of Asha'bellannar, he must know many secrets.

Merrill would try to learn them all.

Once that was done…the healer could be _retired_, for the safety of her clan she would see that it was done.

A warden did what she must.

Merrill would do just that.

IOI

"Justin?"

Bethany knocked lightly on the commander's door, it was late, but there was still light filtering under his door. She hoped he was still up.

"Betts?" his voice was strong, so he had still been awake good.

Her heart was pounding, Maker save her, she felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. She had never felt this way before, so brazen. Warmth suffused her body, she needed to do this. If she did not, she would go crazy.

Now if only her heart would slow down.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself.

"Justin," her voice was small and nervous, "Are you…decent."

The Warden chuckled, "Betts you know me, have I ever been truly decent."

It was a question, it had been meant as a joke and not flirty in the least, but Bethany could not help how the heat rose in her belly.

"Justin," she hissed.

"I'm dressed Betts come on in." Justin laughed.

She opened the door to find Justin sitting on the floor surrounded by many maps. Looking for their next target she supposed.

"Any luck," she asked him.

"Some," he said not looking at her, "Lot of Templar movement along the road to Ferelden in the last few years, the Divine had moved a lot of supplies into Ferelden, but it wasn't going to the tower."

"So where?" she asked, wishing he would look at her.

"Somewhere in the mountains," he shrugged, "We will stay here for another couple of days, some of the mountain paths are still snowed in. I want to make sure…"

He finally looked up at her, his eyes widened. She had slipped off her bath robe, revealing her two piece golden silk nightgown, the same one Serene had purchased for her in Orzammar. Her eyes were downcast, regarding him shyly, her hands were resting across her belly, just covering the scar the Qunari Sten had given her the night they attacked Kirkwall.

Though it was clear that her scars were the last thing on his mind. He drank in her form like a man who had been lost in the desert.

"Betts…Wow!"

"You like it." She blushed.

"I um…it is nice." Justin said looking around at anything that was not her. He tried not to think: to push back the thoughts of her pale skin, her firm breasts her shapely legs. His cheeks flushed, "Um this may not be the best of times."

"Would you like me to put my robe back on?" she pouted.

"NO! I mean that…that will not be necessary Betts."

_So he likes what he sees, that is good._

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

His shyness surprised her, here she was, the one who had never been with a man before, and she felt braver then a man who had faced golems and darkspawn without fear.

_I'm only brave because it is Justin_ she thought_; I want to be brave for him_.

Justin kept his back to her, he was breathing heavily, it excited her.

"Betts," he said, a low growl of desire escaping his lips, "I…you…we should not do this."

Her eyes started to fill with hurt, "Why?" she asked.

"You deserve better," he snarled, trying to convince himself as much as he was her, "I'm not worthy, and…I promised…Betts please."

He was in pain; she only desired to end it.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, she felt him tense at her touch.

"It is okay," she murmured, "don't be afraid. I am not."

"Afraid?" he asked in a small voice.

He whirled with a speed she could not imagine, she was in his arms, his left arm tight around her lower back, his right hand only a breath from her face, she gasped in excitement.

_Oh my._

He wasn't angry, for so long he had thought himself undeserving, a man who did not deserve a moment of peace. She understood what that was like, so many years of running had taught her to deny herself the things she desired, that as a mage she did not deserve to be happy, that she should not even dare to try, lest the Templars rip her happiness from her.

After everything she had faced, she was tired of denying herself.

"Betts please," he begged her, one final plea before all self-control was lost, "you deserve better than me."

"I know what I deserve," she purred in a voice that barely resembled her own, "and I know what I want."

She kissed him softly on the lips, a contented sigh left her. He whimpered weakly in her arms. She kissed him again, and then again.

He let go.

He seized her hungrily, the beast fully unleashed. They kissed fiercely, he drew back kissing and nipping at her shoulders and neck. She moaned as she removed the light shirt he had been wearing. She layered kisses on his bare chest.

_Maker help me_, she thought_, I am so hot._

IOI

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her gently upon it; he left her for a moment blowing out the lanterns in the room.

Outside the storm raged, yet it was nothing compared to the storm in the young warden.

_Betts. His Betts._

She removed her top, even in the dim light he could see, the perfection that was his Betts. Desire tore down the last walls around his heart. For the first time, Carver's word were silent.

He would not deny himself, **not tonight**.

Maker help him, he could not wait.

Slipping off his trousers he joined her in bed.

He pulled her into his arms, they were so close, merely a breath from one another.

Two people about to become one.

A moment of doubt reared in the mage's mind, one final fear.

"Justin," she panted,

"Yes," he growled. His smile was fierce, like he wanted to devour her, she shuddered in excitement.

"I…I should probably tell you…I have…well…I have never done this before."

"Never?" he purred, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek, she melted under his touch.

She nodded, her voice lost in the desire she was feeling.

"Then I should make this a night you will never forget."

She whimpered softly as he kissed her deeply.

They were lost then. Giving themselves to something they had both desired for so long.

A storm all their own.

And no less as fierce as the one outside.


	49. Chapter 49

Author's note: Sorry about the wait for forty nine, Sword of Mercy has been distracting me a bit, anyway an end to Redcliffe before moving on, enjoy.

Chapter 49

Friends and Family

Adorable.

That was the one world that came to mind as he watched her sleep. Her raven hair slightly mussed on the pillow, that sweet little cat-like smile on her face.

Bethany Hawke was the most adorable woman that Justin had ever seen.

Last night probably should not have happened; he should have helped Betts back into her robe, gave her a chaste kiss good night and let that be the end of it.

_Well that did not happen did it?_

The storm had finally passed, a drizzling rain pattered lightly on the window frame. Bethany slept soundly in Justin's arms. They had made love twice during the night, and each time Bethany had ended with tears in her eyes. He had worried about that at first, afraid that he had hurt her. The mage had dismissed such an idea, she was crying because she was happy, she said she was crying because she was home.

Her words had melted away any guilt Justin had felt about last night.

He was simply with the woman that he loved.

Sighing he pulled her closer to him, she murmured sweetly in her sleep, as he gently stroked her raven hair. Last night had not been planned, but then again was that sort of thing ever planned. Yet here she was, sleeping peacefully in his arms not a stitch of clothes between them.

This had not been his first time, but in a way perhaps it had. The girls he had enjoyed in Llomerryn, those had been about pleasure nothing more, he had had sex before yes, but this was the first time he had ever made love. It had been both a wonderful and terrifying experience.

_Keep your grubby paws off my sister Oslin._

If Carver still lived he would likely gut Justin for what happened last night, and Justin likely would have felt that he deserved it, but this had not been entirely his doing. Bethany had come to him after all.

He wasn't ashamed of the fact that they had made love, he just wondered if he was worthy to have done so.

_It was a little late for self-recrimination now though. Just get up and get moving you have things to do here before you leave._

He slipped quietly out of their bed. Bethany shivered; castles such as this one could be drafty. He wrapped his lover in one of the heavy fur blankets, his fingers gliding gently over her soft skin. Part of him wanted to forget leaving, to just crawl back into bed with this beautiful charming woman. He resisted temptation though…this time.

He settled for a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mm mm, Love you," Bethany murmured in her sleep, never coming to full wakefulness.

He dressed quickly and quietly so not to disturb her, as he left the room he glanced back one more time, a smile spread across his lips.

"I love you too Betts," he said softly.

He silently closed the door behind him.

He had work to do.

IOI

"You were right."

"About what," Leonie asked.

He looked up into the blue flaming pools that were Leonie's eyes. The golem had offered to come with him as he journeyed down into the village of Redcliffe. Surprisingly the villagers barely gave Leonie a second glance; Justin supposed after someone had lived through a Blight the sight of a ten foot tall golem was not that frightening.

They needed supplies to continue their journey, plus Justin hoped to find a smith to repair his long sword. The blade had been badly bent during their battles in Kal'Hirol, and he had never gotten it straight enough for his liking.

Plus, he needed to speak with Leonie; she had given up so much since choosing to join them. He had needed to say something…he needed to apologize.

"Bethany and I," Justin replied to the golem's question, his tongue kept wanting to tie itself into knots, why did this have to be so sodding difficult? "She….I…she wants to be with me."

"Lucky girl," the golem said wistfully.

_Andraste's ass! Good one Oslin._

"Oh Maker! I'm sorry Leonie. I'm an idiot. I wasn't…"

"It is alright Commander," the golem sighed, "**this **was not the way I had thought my remaining years as a warden would go. Still, I cannot doubt the value of this form. I am better than I ever was as a human warrior…"

"But," Justin asked?

"Well," the golem shrugged, "I kind of wished we would have spent the night together back in the deep roads. It would have been nice to make love one more time before…before I…"

_Before I died._

Justin did not like people dying under his command. Leonie's end had rattled him a great deal.

"I don't blame you," the golem offered, she could see how her commander could blame himself. "I was a soldier on a battlefield. Death was always a possibility. This….well …I would never expected this, not in a hundred years."

Justin could see that, who would have expected this to have happened.

There was a bit of a commotion in the town square, a cart had a broken wheel and the driver and its occupant were having trouble with the repairs. Their arguing was disturbing the entire village, the wardens decided to investigate.

"This is all your fault. This would not have happened if we hadn't tried to get here so blasted fast." A bald man with a short goatee said crossly.

"Me," his companion with the brown spikey hair exclaimed, "If you had just finished work on that sword a week ago we would not have had to make this journey."

"You cannot rush genius Herren," the bald man pouted, "inspiration had refused to come, how can I work when I am not inspired, it is impossible."

"Wade we were under contract," Herren argued, "The King expected that sword as a gift of good will. We couldn't just…"

"Well I got the dreary little sword done did I not," Wade replied indignantly, "Now we just have to get the cart fixed before…?"

Leonie sighed, if they waited for the two men to finish their argument they would be here all day.

She would just have to intervene.

"Calm down Monsieurs," the golem walked up and lifted the carts broken end with one giant hand, "Commander, Can you give me a hand?"

Justin nodded grabbing the cart's replacement wheel.

"ANDRASTE'S BLOOD!" Herren gasped, "What in the Maker's name is that?"

Leonie sighed, another person who was the picture of understanding.

Between the two of them the cart was fixed in seconds. Herren stared in disbelief; Leonie did her best to ignore the little man.

Wade was different, he stared at the golem with a look of pure… rapture.

"You," he said his voice thick with wonder, "You…you good woman…you are a golem are you not?"

Leonie was impressed, few paid attention to the fact that her face appeared female, fewer still would refer to her as _good woman_.

This man may not be as bad as the others.

"Look at her Herren," Wade said awed, "She…she is gorgeous."

Leonie giggled self-consciously, "Thank you Monsieur, it is kind of you to say."

Justin smiled, if a golem could blush Leonie very well might have.

"You are a work of art My Lady," Wade proclaimed. "And I hesitate to interfere with perfection, but if you would allow it I would like your permission to make improvements to your person. I would charge nothing of course."

"Wade is a master armorer," Herren injected, "Though we really do not have time for this. **We** do have to be back in Denerim soon, do we not?"

Wade ignored him; the man had found his muse.

"Wait," the golem said, "you are **that **Wade, the smith who armored the silver order of Amaranthine?"

The silver order were a group of knights under the direct command of the Grey Wardens, they had become legends in the last five years, even Justin had heard of them before joining the order.

"Drudgery," the smith snorted, "but well done drudgery if I do say so myself."

"Commander," Leonie's glowing eyes lit up, "this man is a genius. If you would allow it I would like to see what he could do for me."

"Why not," Justin replied with a shrug, who knows maybe Wade would be so impressed with Leonie he would fix Justin's long sword as well.

"Excellent!" Wade clasped his hands in joy, he turned to Herren, "Herren speak with that dreary smith, convince him to let me use his forge. I am going to fetch my tools. My Lady, there are so many wonderful things I can offer you, **oh the possibilities**!

Herren grumbled, but complied with the smith's request. When Wade got like this it was best just let him have his way.

As the smith and the golem went off towards the forge Justin paused, he had thought he hear someone calling his name.

"Justin Oslin!"

Something in the voice, the tone or perhaps the inflection filled him with dread. He turned to face an intense looking older woman.

_No, it couldn't be._

"Justin Oslin," the woman snorted, "I thought it was you boy."

Justin cringed, it was her.

Elder Miriam, the elder of Lothering, what in the name of Andraste's tits was she doing here?

He tried to respond politely, inform her how good it was to see her again, maybe tell her how he had made good since leaving Lothering.

Sadly, only one phrase came out.

"I didn't do it."

The former elder chuckled.

Justin looked miserable, and it had started out to be such a good day.

Hopefully Bethany's day was going better.

IOI

It had been a long time since Bethany had attended a formal tea, the last had been in Cumberland, she had journeyed there with the First Enchanter, it had been the last time that anyone from the Gallows had been allowed out. She had sat with two fellow heads of the loyalist fraternities that day. When her mentor had died, Bethany had been forced to take up his post. Not that it mattered much, Meredith had dissolved the Fraternities in Kirkwall after she came convinced that they were being used to plan insurrections against her.

Bethany had both gained and lost power in a matter of months. Once that happened she became convince she would never enjoy something as simple as a quite tea with her friends.

She never would have guessed that she would have been invited to tea with the Viscount and two Grey Wardens, or that the Viscount would have ever been Aveline.

Time as they say changes all things.

Aveline had been eager to catch up with her two friends. Bethany had asked Aveline to let Serene join them as well. The elf had become one of her most trusted confidants. Aveline was a bit surprised by the two elves warden appetites, but hers had increased as well being that she was now eating for two. So here they were Bethany and her friends enjoying a morning tea.

Of course tea was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

_Justin pulled her into his strong arms. Maker she felt so helpless, but she did not mind, his caresses were so tender. She ended up on top of the handsome warden. She kissed him deeply as he…_

"Bethany are you listening?"

The mage started, "Huh? Wha?" Her silly far away grin let her friends know that she was probably not paying attention.

"Beth," Serene giggled, "your positively glowing."

"Is she?" Merrill perked up, her fifth muffin forgotten, she looked at Bethany closely, "It doesn't look like she is glowing? Maybe it is too bright in here. I can…"

The bard giggled as Bethany blushed.

Aveline sighed," it is not that kind of glowing Merrill."

"Oh…right." Merrill smiled sheepishly. She returned to her muffin.

"I take it the night gown worked?" Serene asked slyly.

Bethany nodded; it had worked quite well indeed.

Aveline scowled.

"Bethany are you sure this is wise?"

The mage faced the former guard captain, "I love him Aveline, how much wiser can that be."

"I just worry that you are setting yourself up to be hurt."

"Justin would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally perhaps," the new Viscount agreed, "but if it came down to choosing his duty or you what choice would he make?"

Bethany fidgeted, damn Aveline for making sense.

"My apologies your grace," Serene said respectfully, "but all relationships carry the risk of pain, does that mean that they should not be attempted?"

"Serene is right," Merrill chimed in, "if it wasn't for going to Orzammar I would not have met my Alim. I would not trade my time with him for anything."

"Nor mine with Bradley," the bard said standing with her warden sister.

"But are any of you doing your lovers any favors," Aveline asked, "It is not like you could ever settle down and start families. As Grey Wardens…"

Bethany's eyes narrowed.

"Aveline what is wrong?"

The Viscount looked at her, "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that," the mage snorted, "you're trying to pick a fight with us. You only do that if you are trying to distract yourself from something. What is it?"

The Viscount bit her lower lip that was the problem with dealing with old friends they recognized your little issues, and called you on them. Marian Hawke had been a master at seeing through Aveline's hostility. It seems that Bethany was not bad at it either.

The Viscount sighed, surrendering.

"Saemus Dumar," she murmured.

"Your predecessor's son," Bethany asked, "what does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Aveline said uncomfortably, her hand going to her belly, "I keep wondering if taking the position of Viscount was the right thing to do. Donnic thinks it is, and so do many of the other people in Kirkwall, but I am not so sure. I…I don't want my child to end up like Saemus, I don't want my child to hate me, to think that I always put the office first. I don't want to bring a child into this world if I can't be the mother that he deserves. I…I am afraid Bethany."

The mage gave her a comforting look; she placed a hand on her old friends shoulder.

"You are not Viscount Dumar," Bethany reminded her, "you are not bound to his fate, and you are stronger than he ever was. You do not want your child to grow up like Saemus, then don't allow it."

"Bethany is right Aveline," Merrill smiled, "I have seen how hard you fight for those you believe in, those you love. I think Kirkwall and your child will be in good hands."

Serene said nothing, she simply watched, as a bard she had never kept many companions, and certainly not ones as close as these three were.

A little smile played across Aveline's features, her hand drifted to her belly again. She remembered what her own Father had said to her when she told him she had planned to marry a Templar.

"This Justin," she asked Bethany, "is he a good man?"

Bethany smiled fondly, "Yes, or at the very least he tries to be."

Aveline nodded.

"Then see if you have a future together, you can do nothing more than that."

Bethany smiled.

"At least I won't be giving him any copper marigolds." Bethany laughed shyly.

Merrill giggled.

Serene gave her friends a confused look. Marigolds?

A frown tried to tug at Aveline's face, but she dismissed it. She even snorted a bit in amusement. She really should never have told Bethany about all that.

It was nice to be around friends again.

IOI

Justin sighed; part of him would rather be facing an Archdemon rather than face the person before him.

He had finally been able to escape from Elder Miriam, the woman had been…impressed that he had made something of himself. It turns out that several families from Lothering had fled here during the Blight and had chosen to stay when it had ended.

One person in particular was of supreme interest to Justin…personally.

He found himself in the Chantry, no services were scheduled for today so it was almost empty, he saw only a few sisters going about their daily routines.

_You can leave right now. No one would stop you._

But that would be the act of a coward and Justin was no coward.

He shook his head, best just get this done.

He went passed the pews and the holy brazier, He went passed the pulpit, and two milling sisters. The Revered Mother sat in her office going over some paper work for the day. Since Revered Mother Hannah had retired two years ago, the new Revered Mother had been very busy.

She was in her late thirties now with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her face appeared more care worn than Justin remembered, but then again it had been ten years.

"Ursula," he asked.

The Mother raised her head, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Maker's blessings be upon you child, I bid you wel…"

The sister finally got a good look at him. She gasped in surprise.

"Justin?" her voice was small, he barely hear her.

"Hello Sister," Justin said, greeting his last living relative, "it has been a long time."

A single tear slipped down Mother Ursula Oslin's face.

A long time indeed.

Next chapter: We leave Redcliffe behind for more battle and the wardens' next target, plus the return of a certain red haired bard. See you then.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Her **Red Left Hand

The wardens' departure from Redcliffe was a quiet affair, no bands or cheering crowds, they still had a mission to complete and that took precedence.

Aveline embraced Bethany and Merrill like sisters, the Viscount wished them well and that the Maker would watch over them. She shocked Justin by embracing him as well. He might have been touched for her concern, but then he heard her growl in his ear.

"You break her heart boy; I swear I will break you."

Justin swallowed hard; he had never met a more intimidating pregnant woman as Aveline.

Justin would never hurt Bethany; he wished that everyone would see that.

It was just another worry on top of all others.

The biggest one being his conversation with his sister.

He was glad Ursula still lived; she had always tried to do right by him when they were growing up. She did her best to shield him from their Father's ire.

A father who was apparently now dead.

Father had vanished during the Blight it seems, he had been in the wilds when the darkspawn first appeared, so Ursula had always feared the worst. After eight years it was a safe bet that he had gone to the Maker's side to join their Mother.

It was good to know at least, Justin had always suspected that his Father had died during the Blight. It was nice to get some closure after all this time.

They had talked for hours, a grey warden, and a revered mother; few would realize that they had anything in common.

Justin did not mention Bethany; he could not risk his sister reporting her to the Templars. He did not think she would do it, but it was better safe than sorry. When she asked him if he was married, he shook his head no, but did mention that he had begun a relationship with a young woman he loved very deeply.

Ursula was pleased by that, that her little brother had finally found someone to love.

Her last words to him still haunted him, he felt…unworthy of them. They ate at the back of his mind like termites in a tree. He thought about discussing this with Betts but thought better of it.

He wasn't sure how best to tell her.

They left Redcliffe behind them and began down the west road leading to Orlais. The way they were heading bothered Wren, he and Justin still had outstanding warrants in the Empire on charges of theft and piracy, Justin did his best to assure his friend that they were not heading for the empire.

As they went deeper into the mountain paths they turned north, the road would lead them deep into the Frostback Mountains. Faizyl was in his element here, the rock terrain appealed to his dwarven stone sense, and he was not the only one.

Leonie seemed to function with a bit more spring in her step; Wade's improvements had impressed the group. Slots for enhancement crystals had been added, as well as wells to accommodate rune crafting, A pair of white griffons were acid etched on her shoulder plates, revealing her Grey Warden status… and then there was the gold.

Wade had molded folded gold plating to Leonie's head; they matched the hair style the female warden had enjoyed in life. She smiled at herself when she saw her reflection for the first time. She was Leonie Caron again, just a little more heavily armored.

Bethany stayed close to Justin at all times now, the first few nights they had tried to keep their blossoming relationship from becoming public knowledge, but desire made it very hard to resist. They were still in that lustful stage where they could not get enough of each other, even if it was just a gentle touch of the hand, a touch that felt like lightning down their spines.

After the third night neither of them could take it anymore. Justin had been preparing dinner, rabbit stew, he let Bethany taste the meat to see if he had it seasoned right, rather than take it in her own hands she, brought his hand to her mouth and ate it quickly, she did not release his hand though, playfully licking his fingers.

That had done it.

He had carried her back to his tent, and after that there was no doubt the warden and the mage were a couple.

Wren rolled his eyes at the two, but secretly he was pleased, everything was happening as his Mother had foreseen.

Now he just had to figure a way to take advantage of that.

IOI

She watched them from the shadows, her blue eyes cold as she evaluated what she saw.

It was a motley group, humans, elves, a dwarf, even a golem if you could believe it.

The raven haired woman drew her attention, at first she thought it was her old friend Solona, but no, this girl was younger, no gray streaked her hair, and she wasn't wearing the dwarven spectacles the Hero of Ferelden was so fond of.

They were clearly Wardens, but what were Wardens doing here. Had they come to attack the temple as well?

The Left Hand of the Divine had no answers.

She would follow. She would watch.

She would wait.

IOI

"Tis warm, tis cold, tis warm, tis cold, I wish this sodding country would make up its sodding mind!"

Wren's complaints fell on deaf ears as usual, he cursed under his breath. If he did not have legitimate reasons for being here he would have left a long time ago.

"TURN AROUND LOWLANDERS!"

Wren glanced up the mountain path; there was a group of about twenty armed people blocking the way up. They were dirty, their armor rusted. They didn't look like bandits though; they had a strange look in their eyes, something…fanatical.

Exaltednists? Not likely, Wren could sense no lyrium in their blood, though he did feel something familiar.

It was…unnerving.

"Let me handle this," he assured his companions, putting on his most winning smile, there was no need for this to turn violent if they could avoid it. He strode up to the group's leader a man in dirty robes, carrying a staff.

A fellow mage, Bethany shuddered; apparently the circle pet felt the strange vibe from these people as well.

"Greetings good people," Wren said cordially, "My friends and I are Grey Wardens who…"

The leader sneered at Wren's robes, "go away little princess," he croaked.

Wren's eyes raised in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"We have had enough lowlanders here," the leader growled, "you steal our village, drive us into the woods, you slaughter the faithful. "The man snorted, "I repeat go away little girl before we decide to keep you."

The group snickered behind him. Wren was outraged and humiliated.

"Love your negotiating skills Wren," Serene giggled trying to remain upright.

The mage smiled at the bard and gave her the finger.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you have a plan b Birdie?"

Wren did in fact; well…more like a plan c.

C for claws.

The healer's left hand morphed, it became scaled and draconic, nails became long, sharp claws.

Before the bastard who insulted him could respond, Wren swiped his hand across the man's throat.

His head fell into the wet snow.

"Oops," the healer sneered, a forked tongue snaked out of his mouth, fire sparked on his tongue, "I guess the princess is not in the mood."

Blades and staves were drawn.

Wren laughed, _here we go again._

IOI

Justin whirled, Maker what was Wren thinking, and how in the void had he done that?

His blade sliced one of the armored men's sides, he should have fallen, but the warrior only laughed, frenzying as the pain burned in his flesh.

"Reavers," Colo screamed, his ax beheading a woman trying to grab Bradley, "Don't look into their eyes!"

Justin had heard of that, supposedly a reaver could scare a man dead with a look. He had no desire to test that theory.

Leonie grabbed one of the Reavers, lifting the man into the air, his eyes burned into the golem; it was indeed terrifying and likely would have killed her.

If she had not died once already.

"You're ugly," she snorted, popping the man's skull like a grape.

Merrill drew her darmisu dagger, she slit her hand, and the blood rose, the Dalish's eyes blazed with unholy power.

"May the creators have mercy on you!" she snarled, as she directed the blood, "Because you will get NONE from me."

The blood struck the reavers, their bodies melted out of their armor. Even Wren flinched at the move.

More Reavers flowed down from the sides of the mountain path.

Bethany crushed two with _Fist of the Maker, _one of the reavers charged Wren, the Healer grabbed the man spun him around, pressing his hand hard into the man's forehead. The reaver whimpered.

"Go back to your friends," Wren purred kicking the man forward.

The reaver staggered drunkenly, he bumped into a pair of archers taking sighting in on Justin.

The man exploded.

Wren giggled, _walking bomb_, always a crowd pleaser.

"Kill them," one of the Reavers screamed, "For blessed Andraste kill them…"

He never finished his sentence; an arrow stuck him in the mouth, the man sunk to the ground dead.

Justin shot a glance at Faizyl, the dwarf shrugged…it wasn't him.

Another arrow, another fallen foe.

The Reavers panicked, they ran off down the mountain side.

Justin looked around, their group was intact, only a few scrapes and bruises.

Their luck was still holding.

He caught sight of a figure gliding down from a pile of boulders, the archer who had aided them he suspected.

Still no need to take chances.

"Stay right there," he warned.

"I help you and you don't trust me?" a musical voice sang out with a gentle Orlesian accent.

"I find that I live longer that way." He replied dryly.

"A wise attitude Warden," the hooded figure nodded, as the archer's cloak opened he caught a sight of a lovely hourglass figure, legs pale and lean.

A woman then and a beautiful one.

Is every woman in Ferelden a killer he thought with a chuckle?

That would explain a lot actually.

The archer nudged a dead reaver with a lovely ribbon adorned boot, "The Disciples of Andraste," she sniffed with distaste, "dragon cultists, we have yet to completely eliminate them from Haven."

"Haven," Justin asked.

"The village up ahead," the Orlesian beauty sighed, "The chantry claimed it after the Blight we…"

Her eyes fell on Bethany, she stifled a gasp.

"Bethany," she asked, "little Bethany Hawke?"

The mage regarded her curiously, "How do you? Wait?" Bethany caught a glimpse of the blue eyes glittering beneath the hood, familiar blue eyes "Leliana," she asked, "Sister Leliana?"

The woman removed her hood, her short red hair bobbed in the morning breeze. She had changed little in the last eight years. Many an evening, a teenaged Bethany had sat on the Chantry steps listening to the woman's stories, but Leliana was more than a talented story teller.

Sister Leliana formerly of the Lothering Chantry, Leliana one of the heroes of the Blight, and now Left hand of the Divine.

Bethany embraced the woman, she smiled, happy to see a familiar face.

Justin shook his head; it seemed that he was destined to meet a lot of famous people during this little voyage.

"I am Justin of the Grey Wardens," he introduced himself. "These are…"

"Sistair," Serene purred stepping in front of Justin, a predatory smile on her lips.

"Hello," Leliana regarded the elf, "do I know you?"

""Once," the bard said in a silky voice, "and in zee name of zee good old days, you can do somezing for me."

Leliana gave Justin a concerned look; she did not remember the red eyed elf.

"You can say good bye," Serene hissed, her eyes flashing with hate.

Serene spun her short sword, the blade flashed outward.

It had one and only one target.

Leliana's neck.

The bard turned chantry sister gasped.

Death had come for her.

Its name was Serene.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sins of the Past

Bradley moved without thinking.

One moment he was watching his love saunter lazily up to Sister Leliana, her short sword in hand.

The next his own was drawn.

He knew how Serene fought, the two had been joined at the hip for months now, he could predict her movements, when she was going to throw a knife or an acid flask, use her chain and scythe…or decapitate a foe.

He knew before the elf even spoke.

She was going to cut the sister's head off.

"Say good bye," the elf hissed, her blade came up.

He moved.

His blade met hers with a resounding CLANG!

Serene glared at him, she growled like a wild animal.

So intimidated he took a step back, "Love what are you…"

A thrust kick to the belly sent him sprawling, Serene turned eager to finish what she started.

Leliana was ready; she threw down her bow and drew her own short sword.

_So it will be a fight_, the red eyed elf thought angrily, _good, I want to make this hurt_.

She charged.

The fight had begun.

IOI

Justin stared, dumbstruck, what in the name of Andraste's ass was the elf doing?

He worried for the sister at first; Serene was as deadly with a short sword as she was with that chain of hers.

He need not have.

The two women traded super-fast punches and kicks, their blades spun in a dizzy distracting manner.

They were almost mirror images for each other.

Justin had heard many tales about the fifth blight, many of them about sister Leliana, a woman of great virtue, innocent as a new born babe, and as pious as the divine herself. Watching the two women fight Justin knew that those stories were wrong.

_Innocent chantry sister my ass, she's a sodding bard._

"Rene stop," Bethany cried, "What are you doing?"

The bard ignored her friend.

"That is enough Serene!" Justin shouted, once again the elf ignored him.

Bradley looked up from where his lover had kicked him, Maker, he had never seen her like this, the wise, calm, beautiful woman was gone.

She was as angry as a rage demon and twice as vicious.

"You're going to die ugly pretty thing," Serene growled, she smiled viciously at Leliana, "you will die spitting up blood."

_Pretty thing?_

"What did you call me," Leliana's eyes widened, only one person had ever called her that!

"Don't like zat name hmm?" Serene taunted, "How about beetch, how about murdairing whore!"

"Serene I am ordering you to stop!" Justin growled.

"Non! She deserves to die! Zee murdairing whore." Serene shrieked shrilly.

Justin sighed; the elf had left him no choice.

"Birdie stasis field."

The mage stood there enjoying the two beautiful women, sweating and panting in their life and death struggle.

"This is so hot," he chuckled.

"Birdie!"

The healer rolled his eyes, "you're no fun anymore Captain," he groused.

The mage gestured.

Serene and Leliana both froze.

Justin helped Bradley to his feet, he regarded the bard furiously.

"Disarm her," he ordered the Templar.

Bradley went to work. He helped his lover dress more than once; he knew where all her back up blades and poison flasks were. He removed them and placed them on the ground, her short sword and scythe he removed last. She may not have been able to move, but her eyes worked just fine, they bore into Bradley, hurt and betrayal radiated out of the elf's ruby eyes. Eyes that seemed to speak only to him.

_Enjoy this Bradley, this is the last time you will ever be allowed to touch me._

_You will never see me naked again; I hope it was worth it._

Bradley cringed.

His work done, the Templar stepped back, Justin called Leonie forward, the golem got a good tight grip on the elf's small frame, one word from Justin and she could squeeze her into unconsciousness.

Wren released Leliana first, Bethany checked on her old friend. She looked at the elf a mix of shame and curiosity on her face. Something had passed between the two, Justin was eager to find out what.

"Release Serene Birdie," Justin ordered.

The healer complied.

Serene gasped as Leonie tightened her grip, she did not struggle; she knew better, she continued to glare at the red haired sister. Angry tears filled the bard's eyes.

"Where is she pretty thing!" she growled, "Where is you beetch of a mastair. **WHERE IS MARJOLAINE!"**

Leliana flinched, she figured this was likely about that.

"How do you know Marjolaine," Leliana asked, "you would still have been a child when she died."

**Dead! No! She was to die by my hand too! It is not fair!**

Serene had waited for this moment for almost fifteen years!

She had only seen the two women once, she had been maybe eight years old at the time. She remembered being fascinated by the red head, the cool competence that she carried herself with it, the cruel yet playful smirk that never left her face. Giselle had left with them, a deal between Benoit and Marjolaine. Giselle was to return with their share of the profits later.

A gift wrapped package arrived, with a detailed note of what had happened.

The package did not contain any coin…its contents were of a different nature.

Benoit had been furious, they all had been, they swore to kill the bitch for what she had done to Giselle, Serene had sworn to help, heartsick over the loss of her teacher. She trained harder and faster after that, she wanted to be ready when the time came.

_She had failed, failed Giselle and herself._

"I was a child," Serene hissed, "But Giselle DeJardin was not, do you remember her!"

Leliana did.

IOI

**Fifteen years earlier:**

"I'm sorry I can't afford to pay you your cut Giselle," Marjolaine chuckled wickedly.

Leliana held the bound bard by her long blonde hair, she pulled it quite liberally, she knew it would please Marjolaine to hear their former partner now rival cry out.

Leliana would do anything to please Marjolaine.

Anything.

Behind them their partners watched: Sketch looked uncomfortable, he did not like torture. Tug laughed enjoying the game.

"Keep the money Marjolaine," Giselle whimpered, Benoit would be angry with her, but if she survived this she would at least be able to visit vengeance on the raven haired bitch later.

Vengeance would be sweet.

"Thank you for the offer," Marjolaine curtseyed, "but I should not send you home with nothing, my pretty thing untie Giselle. I think she wants her palm read."

Leliana leaned down cutting the woman's bonds.

Before the bard could get her hands free, Marjolaine's hand flashed out with a razor.

She slit Giselle's throat.

The woman gasped, her hands going to her throat, hot blood coated it. She collapsed, gagging, trying to breathe as she bled out quickly.

The woman died staring up at her murderers.

"Oops my pretty thing, " Marjolaine giggled, "It looks like her palm is red already.

Leliana laughed, Marjolaine had such a wicked sense of humor.

Marjolaine walked up to her, her hand caressing her young protégé's face.

"You have done well this night," the older bard purred, "You were perfect."

Leliana had melted at Marjolaine's touch, she would do anything for Marjolaine.

Her master kissed her passionately.

Anything.

IOI

Leliana was horrified by the memory.

"I remember her," she answered, her voice filled with shame, "She worked for Benoit Du…wait," Leliana took a closer look at the elf, "Benoit had an elven servant, a little girl, Faith wasn't it?"

"My name is Serene," the elf corrected her, "it is the name of the woman who will kill you pretty thing."

Leliana winced, "Please do not call me that. I'm not that person anymore."

"Rene, what is going on," Bethany asked?

"This….woman and her friends murdered the woman who trained me, my Master's lover. They sent her head back to us gift wrapped. Giselle was like a mother to me, I will avenge her death."

"I'm sorry for your loss Serene," Leliana bowed respectfully, "I did not know Giselle…"

Serene's eyes turned wild again.

"DO! NOT! SAY! HER! NAME!" the elf glared daggers at the woman," you are not worthy of saying her name."

Leliana nodded, she felt for the elf, but she could not change the past, she had spent years trying to make up for it.

Sadly she never would.

Bethany understood the elf's pain, the loss of a woman who had raised you. Sister Leliana a murderer, from her memories of Lothering, she had a hard time imagining the sister murdering anyone.

There had to be more to it that what was being said.

"Serene," she asked, "as a bard you killed many times in the service of your master, yes?"

The elf nodded, not seeing where this was going yet.

"I'm saying that you killed in service to your master, just like sister Leliana here."

"I think was Betts is trying to say elf," Justin chimed in, "is that bards kill, if your master ordered you to execute another bard, would you do it for him?"

She shot a pained look at Bethany, "Beth, if the man who had…taken your mother from you had stopped, if he dedicated himself for the rest of his days to a life of good and service afterwards, would you and your sister spare him if you caught him again, or would you act as I did here?"

Bethany's mouth became a tight line, no, if it had been that monster Quentin, she would have shown no mercy, and Marian would have gratefully killed the man again and again after what she had seen beneath lowtown.

Justin sighed, Serene was very good at misdirection.

"We're not talking about Betts here Serene, I'm talking about you, did other bards die under your blades, did they have apprentices as well? Lady Leandra was an innocent targeted by a mad man. Your teacher was a bard."

"She was betrayed," Serene hissed.

"And you never betrayed anyone in the course of your missions?"

Faces of people, who had died by her hand danced before the elf's eyes. She frowned.

Justin was not wrong.

Serene shifted uncomfortably in Leonie's grip, "Stop it!" she whimpered, "you're trying to confuse me."

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry for the loss of this woman Serene," Justin placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand the need for vengeance, but your duties to the wardens overshadows that for now. That was part of the price when the order saved your life."

Serene's ears twitched, digesting what her commander had said.

She glared at Leliana again.

"We're not done," she hissed, "but that is for another day pretty thing. I will come for you and any others who are left."

Leliana nodded, she had done many horrible things in Marjolaine's service, she had always known that one day she would likely answer for them.

This young woman deserved her revenge, Leliana hoped that she could prove that she was not that person anymore, that she was …better, but if that was the death the Maker had planned for her then so be it.

Serene sighed, defeated, "You can let me go Leonie," she said weakly, "I won't attack her again."

The golem glanced at Justin, who nodded an affirmative.

She let the elf go.

She shot one poisoned look at the chantry sister, and went about collecting her weapons again.

The anger boiled below the surface.

_They were definitely __**not **__done._

_Not by a longshot._

IOI

Leliana led them into Haven itself, the village was not what the wardens and their friends expected; it was mostly scholars and priests…and Templars. There were even several black armored seekers standing beside one of the houses.

They looked at Bethany

She cringed raising her hood bowing her head to hide her features.

Bodies were being burned in the town square, most of them Templars, the village showed signs of a battle.

"We were attacked several weeks ago, we managed to survive, but they have seized the mountain." Leliana spat angrily, "They attack every day or so, trying to wipe us out, we have been unable to send for help with the surviving cultists in the woods. I was trying when I encountered you."

"Who attacked you?" Justin asked.

"Other Templars," Leliana said sadly, "we thought them reserves sent by her perfection, we let them into the village. That night they tried to kill us in our sleep, so many died," she said with sorrow, "the darkspawn arrived a day later."

"Darkspawn?" Justin reached out with his senses, he felt that darkspawn had been here, but it was weak, there were none around now.

"Did the darkspawn attack both groups?" Merrill asked.

"No," Leliana frowned, "they aided the invaders, they killed many of us, and they took several of the sisters. There is an Emissary with them, a darkspawn who talks. It calls itself The Broken. They control the mountain now, the temple, please you must aid us."

Another awakened darkspawn? This one leading Templars and darkspawn both.

Justin's eyes narrowed, Commander Torrik had always wondered how Delance had gotten control of the taint. Was this how?

If Delance is working with the darkspawn this was bad, very bad.

"Sister Leliana," Bethany asked politely, "what is so special about this temple?"

The former bard winced, Haven's location was secret for its very protection, she should say nothing.

"Sister, I need to know what we are up against," Justin said coldly, "we will help, but we have to know what the invaders are after."

Leliana sighed, no point in secrets now.

"The temple is the final resting place of our prophet."

Bethany gasped, "The…you mean…it…it is here?"

Leliana nodded.

"What! What is here?" Faizyl asked, "Is it dangerous? Can I blow it up?"

Bethany glared at the dwarf.

Justin shook his head, he could not believe what he was hearing, nor what he was about to say.

"The urn of sacred ashes is here," he said calmly.

Wren snorted in disbelief, the urn was a myth.

_Yes a myth just like my mother._

Maybe it was true.

Justin looked up the peak, his blood boiled.

Delance's men were here for the urn, either to seize it, or destroy it.

Not happening Delance, he thought with an angry growl.

"We resupply here," he ordered.

"And then Ser," Serene asked.

"Then we go up the mountain, find the Templars and darkspawn hiding up there, and we kill em all."

Faizyl grinned manically.

"Ancestors help me," he giggled, "I love this job!"

The battle was about to begin.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Little shorter chapter here, but I needed to build up for all the action once the Battle of Ashes begins. Enjoy chapter fifty two.**

Chapter 52

No Good Deed

Late spring would soon give way to early summer, but in the mountains it was still bitterly cold at night.

Serene had been counting on that.

"Sleep well good Ser knight; try not to be too cold out here."

Bradley started to say something, tried to say anything, to explain, but Serene would not hear him. The elven bard's voice was as sweet as it was venomous. Her ruby eyes flashed with anger and betrayal.

She slammed the door in his face, sentencing him to a night sleeping out in the cold.

Bradley sighed, it looks like the old saying was true, no good deed goes unpunished.

Good ser knight? She did not even call him handsome or Bradley. The fact that she addressed him as such meant only one thing.

_Serene was extremely pissed at him._

Justin had wanted to attack the Darkspawn and Templars hiding in the temple immediately, but by the time they were resupplied darkness had crept over the mountain. The paths were dangerous at night, so the attack would have to be postponed until first light.

Sister Leliana had offered to put their little group up in houses for the night. Justin had said it was unnecessary, but Leliana had insisted, she wanted her new allies at their best come morning.

Justin and Bethany took one of the houses to themselves. Faizyl, Colo and Merrill took another, Wren had one all to himself because…well he was Wren. Leonie offered to keep watch on the path since she did not require sleep.

Bradley had expected to stay with Serene, but the elven bard had apparently not forgiven him yet for saving Leliana's life. Tonight she would sleep alone, and he would apparently get to sleep out in the frigid night air.

He would miss her tonight, her tender caresses, the way she nuzzled his neck while she slept.

He shook his head, that was really not helping.

He probably could have asked to stay with one of the others, but Colo's place was a little crowded, Justin and Bethany were still in that overly amorous stage couples tended to be in, so Bradley would be unwelcome there, and Wren, well to be honest, he had no intention of asking Wren for a favor. The healer hated him, and whatever price he asked would clearly not be worth it.

_So I sleep outside with my fellow Templars, no problem._

The chantry soldiers regarded hi m with a look of distrust, it was rare that a Templar would willingly associate with a Grey Warden; the old rivalry was apparently alive and well. Bradley would just have to grin and bear it.

He sighed heavily, he hated that his lover was angry with him, but what was he supposed to do? Aside from letting her kill Leliana or bring her the chantry sister's head as a gift, he doubted she would be forgiving him any time soon.

He settled down against an old tree, Bethany had been kind enough to let him have an extra blanket, before Justin's kisses had drawn her into the house and into his bed.

The two were a bit sickening he thought with a chuckle, but he remembered how he and Serene had been since Orzammar.

They had likely been a little worse.

"Ser Bradley, there is no reason to sleep away from everyone, please join me by the fire."

Sister Leliana's offer was more than tempting; he rose from his spot and joined her. Serene would likely have been more pissed if she had seen this, but Bradley wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Or pass up a warm fire on a cold night.

Leliana regarded him curiously.

"Have you enjoyed your time among the wardens," she asked, "despite the dangers we faced, I find myself missing the friendship I shared with them during the Blight."

"They…have not been what I would have expected," Bradley admitted, "in the order we hear how they are a cabal of criminals, but many are just people who have had a bad turn in life, Justin and Merrill seem to see the wardens as a second chance. Serene is…"

He paused, hurt radiating in his eyes.

"I'm sorry by the way," Leliana apologized, "You and the girl…you are together, yes?"

Bradley nodded.

"Give her time," the sister advised, "bards are very passionate. Her temper rules her for the moment, but her heart will open up to you again, just give it time."

He found himself hoping she was right.

"How did you end up on this quest?" Leliana asked, "Grey Wardens typically do not trust Templars."

"I was sent here to return Mistress Bethany to the Gallows in Kirkwall, but I learned that my fellows only wished to bring her to Knight-Commander Delance and nothing more. I was to be murdered before we returned."

"Kirkwall," Leliana was surprised to hear that name, "so Bethany is an annulled mage!"

"She is no blood mage sister," Bradley realized his mistake, Leliana had the Divine's ear, if she decided to complete the death sentence that Bethany had over her head now, no he would not allow that.

"She has aided me many times in the course of this journey. Besides she belongs to the Grey Wardens now, they have claimed her. I could not touch her even if I wanted to. I have no claim, the chantry has no claim. I will likely be sent to Aeonar for this, but I would fight and die to protect her."

Leliana regarded him curiously, "you have come to care for her?"

"She is my friend." The Templar said, brooking no room for debate.

Leliana considered the boy's words, a slight smile played at her lips.

The boy was just what she was looking for, what Justinia was looking for.

"I must return to Orlais when this business is concluded. I would like you to consider joining me."

Bradley didn't know what to make of that.

"Sister, you were listening just now? I have sworn to aid the wardens in their mission, and even if I had not Lord Seeker Lambert will have my head on a plate for my failure."

"Let the Divine worry about the Lord Seeker," Leliana reassured him, "there will be…changes in the Templar order in the new year. The Divine has grown…uncomfortable with the leadership in the Templar order. Ambition has replaced faith in many of the Templars and seekers."

"But the ones here?"

"All handpicked by Justinia and myself," the bard confessed, "she had no desire to leave the ashes in the hands of the Lord Seeker, the Tevinter has been loyal in the past, but…

"The Divine has doubts?"

"Not doubts…concerns." The sister clarified.

Bradley's head swam; chantry politics were becoming as dangerous as the ones in Orzammar.

"The Divine wishes peace between the Templars and circle," Leliana continued, "when she dissolved the college of magi that was meant to be a gift to the Templars, to appease them, and allow tighter reigns before the circles spiraled out of control."

"And how does Her Perfection hope to appease the mages?" Bradley asked.

Leliana smiled slyly. She motioned for Bradley to come closer. He obeyed.

"The Divine has had several scholars researching this for several years," she admitted, "By early next year; The Divine hopes to present the circle with…the cure for Tranquility."

Bradley gasped.

"Sister! The Divine she can't be…"

"Justinia has heard the stories of Kirkwall, mages made tranquil against their wills, mages who passed their Harrowing. She hopes that this cure will appease the circle, and check Templar power. What do you think Ser Bradley, will such a gift work?"

He considered this, he thought of Orsino and Meredith. He thought of that murdering fool Anders.

He had a good idea what would happen when the Templar order learned of this, it wasn't good.

He sighed, the Divine's left hand had asked his opinion, it was his duty to give it to her.

He responded honestly, even though he knew it was not something Leliana wanted to hear.

"Sister, when word of this reaches the Knight-Commanders, they will spare no expense in seeing her perfection, Divine Justinia assassinated."

Leliana gasped.

"Don't get me wrong sister, I believe in your plan, but the hardliners in the Templar order won't. They will view this as a betrayal by the Divine. They will cede from the chantry, they will annul every circle in Thedas, just to rid themselves of this cure. The scholars that researched it for her will be charged with heresy and hanged; it will be if this cure never existed. Then they will come for the Divine, she will have an unfortunate…accident. The new Divine will be a puppet of the Lord Seeker and the Knight-Commanders. Any Templars that follow the Divine will be destroyed and everything good in the Chantry will be replaced by the tyranny of fanatics."

Leliana considered what Bradley had said, it was a nightmare, but she could see how it could happen. Once upon a time, the Templars dependence on lyrium would have held them in check, but the order had spent years establishing black market links to bring in their own lyrium. The chantry had lost its hold over the Templar order. It was quickly becoming a rabid dog that would bite the Divine just as quickly as it would the mages.

It was a disturbing thought, a frightening thought.

"You are sure about this?" she asked.

"I served under Meredith Stannard for almost seven years," the boy shifted uncomfortably, "I believe this is how she would respond, I don't know the Lord Seeker, but I have heard that he is no friend to mages. He would likely use this as an excuse."

He knew he should say something else, not leave it at that…

"I am sorry sister."

Leliana nodded.

"I'm truly sorry sister, but you asked my opinion."

"I thank you for your honesty," she replied with a heavy sigh, "for this reason I repeat my offer. The Divine will need people like you. If you agree you will sit at my left hand, just as I sit at the left of the Divine. You shall join me and the Lady Cassandra, protecting the Divine from her enemies both without and within." Leliana smiled, "what say you Seeker Bradley Reinhart?"

**Seeker!**

Bradley was dumbstruck.

He knew that he should not pass such an opportunity up; he would be a fool if he did.

He gave Leliana his answer.

IOI

In the mountain temple the Exaltednists began to prepare, Templars readied traps, Darkspawn swarmed the passageways. Young broodmothers, once chantry sisters, fed hungrily, new darkspawn would be needed soon.

In the heart of the Temple, Brother Gibbons, Delance's pet scholar tried to figure out a way to circumvent the gauntlet and the guardian who protected the ashes. The Broken accompanied him, they would deliver the urn to Delance and his prophet, if they could not, then the artifact would have to be destroyed.

The Maker demanded it.

And The Broken looked forward to that.

The Ravaged slunk behind them in disgrace, the awakened shriek had failed in its mission, the warden king still lived. The prophet would punish the creature later. The darkspawn's blood burned, they could sense their ancient enemy.

The wardens were here.

Gibbons sweated nervously when he heard.

"Be having faith brother," The Broken coughed, "Powerful are they who stand before the foolish and destroy them utterly."

Gibbons nodded, taking comfort in the Chant of Darkness.

The sun began to rise…the battle was about to begin.

**Author's Note: Next chapter big fight!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Love then War

It was still several hours before dawn when Justin found himself unable to sleep.

He crawled carefully out of bed, being extra careful not to disturb Bethany, they had…had a busy evening, the mage needed her rest.

He found himself at the window of the little house, the one facing the distant mountain. It was too far away to sense the darkspawn from here, but he could imagine the foul creatures crawling around in those darkened tunnels.

The very thought of them up there made his blood boil.

On the surface though he was calm, they had a solid plan. The wardens and a small company of Templars and seekers would engage the exaltednists in the old tunnels that led through the mountain. Meanwhile Sister Leliana would lead a second group up an old livestock path that led to the mountain's summit. The path was too small for an army to use; the cultists who once lived here used it to bring cattle up the mountain to feed to the high dragon which had once lived there.

Only Leliana had known about that path, she and Commander Amell had used it almost ten years ago when they returned here to deal with the high dragon.

Hopefully they would have as much success as the wardens had had a decade ago.

Thinking of the famous mage drew Justin's eyes to the gift Bethany had presented him with last night. His long sword had broken during the fight with the cultist reavers. He had planned to take one from the chantry armory here, but Bethany had come up with another idea.

"I think this will serve you better than I," she had said.

That is when she had handed him Vigilance.

As he went to take the blade from her hand, for a moment her hands and his were both on the blade.

The sword connected them, both to it and themselves.

Justin heard Vigilance's voice in his head.

_The Love of the Amell, together we shall protect her, together we shall kill darkspawn._

The sword was right; he would do anything to keep Bethany safe, he would kill every darkspawn in the deep roads if that is what it took.

He felt Bethany's love for him flowing through the blade, he returned it, letting her feel the desire he felt for his as well.

He had sat the sword carefully down on the floor, and seized her in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

They had made love fiercely that night, eager to share everything they were with each other. They may die tomorrow, but tonight, they would love as they never had before.

Justin laughed, he knew it sounded corny, but he cared for this woman so much, she had never needed magic to cast a spell over him.

He found his eyes drawn to her, her pale skin shone in the moonlight, desire washed over him like a flood.

He returned to their bed. He ran his fingers gently down her bare back, she murmured softly in her sleep. The scars there did not bother him, they were a part of her, his beloved Betts, he never wanted more.

She had told him how she had received those scars. It had been right after the failed Qunari attack on Kirkwall, right after Marian had been named Champion. Knight-Commander Meredith had summoned her to her office. The Knight-Commander had had Bethany's quarters searched, they had found contraband items: candles from Hightown, a few sweets from Ferelden imports in Lowtown, even a few letters from her friends, letter s that had been missed by the Templar censors.

The Knight-Commander had demanded to know where she had gotten them from.

Bethany did not know; she suspected that her sister and friends had contacts within the Gallows. They had never told her who. That way if she was questioned she could not tell who they were.

Meredith had believed her, but felt she still deserved to be punished. Bethany had expected a week in quarantine, or that perhaps she would have to submit to weekly searches for a while.

The knight Commander had other ideas, she would have Bethany whipped, twenty lashes.

Bethany had protested; this was after all her first offense.

The Knight-Commander considered that, she made it thirty, and healers would not be allowed to tend her once the punishment was done.

Bethany had sat there; she had no idea what to say.

"It had never been about the items that had been found," she told Justin that night, "the Knight-Commander had wanted to send a message to Marian. If the Champion opposed her in anyway, then her sister would suffer.

The funny thing about that was that Bethany and Marian had not been speaking then, Bethany had blamed her elder sister for the death of their mother.

They would not even begin talking again for almost two more years.

Justin's blood boiled at what the Templar bitch had done to the woman he loved. If she had not already been dead, the young warden might have killed her himself.

Bethany murmured his name as he continued to run his fingers down her body.

She awoke; she looked at him with those beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I think I might be able to help," she smiled playfully.

She rose up and kissed him softly.

Justin decided he liked Bethany's idea.

He accepted her _help_; it was the only polite thing to do.

IOI

The sun began to rise as Leliana and Justin gathered their allies in the court yard of Haven. The two finalized their plan of attack. As dawns first rays crept over the mountainside, they began.

"Time to take out the trash," Justin growled.

"Oh," Merrill exclaimed, "will we need many bags, I always needed so many when I cleaned my home in the alienage.

"I think fire will work better Merrill," Wren chuckled, "bodies burn better, and you will not need bags."

"Oh….right," The Dalish said finally getting what Justin meant.

The Warden Commander chuckled; he could always count on Merrill to relieve tension.

Bethany had volunteered to go up the old mountain path, Faizyl and Milady would go with her to protect her. They would follow Leliana and twenty Templars. He would just have to trust the chantry sister, not to pull anything foolish with the Betts.

Justin along with the rest of their party would proceed through the mountain with about sixty Templars, seekers, and chantry sisters in support. Justin had complained about the priests, but Leliana had assured him that they could fight, that some of them could do much more than that, seeing them in their armor, some metal, some leather made him realize that these sisters had lived more interesting lives than a common chantry priest.

Much like Leliana herself had.

Serene had complained about allowing Bradley to go through h the mountain with them, but the young Templar wanted to go.

"If you come down with the taint don't come crying to me." The bard sniffed angrily.

Justin however could hear the worry in the elf's voice.

She may be angry with him, but there was still love there.

As they came in sight of the door to the mountain temple, Leliana called them to a halt. She bowed her head in prayer. Most of the soldiers accompanying them joined her, asking the Maker to forgive their sins and watch over them in the coming battle.

Wren rolled his eyes, he was eager for the prayer meeting to get over so that they could get to the ass-kicking part.

They arrived at the door.

Leonie advanced first, "knock, knock," the golem hissed eager to smash through the door.

Justin stopped her.

"Faizyl," he asked?

The dwarf bounded up to him.

"Yeah cap'n?"

"Could you get the door for us please," Justin asked sweetly.

The dwarf looked at the door and at the Commander, his eyes shining, his grin growing larger.

"You mean…boom," he asked hopefully.

"Yes Faizyl," Justin replied, "Boom."

The dwarf cackled happily, he brought out one of his explosive arrows.

"You all may want to step back," Justin warned the others, "Faizyl likes to make these things a little heavy on the powder."

Faizyl lit the fuse with an assist from Merrill. He knocked the arrow, and fired, it hit the door square.

Nothing happened.

The dwarf grinned; he whispered one word under his breath.

"Boom."

The door exploded chunks of stone and wood went flying, darkspawn squealed as they were hit by flying debris. Injured exaltednists staggered from the mountain, only to be struck down by Faizyl and Leliana's arrows.

Faizyl laughed madly, he truly did enjoy his work.

The two groups separated. The wardens, being the tip of the spear plunged in to the mountain. Leliana and Bethany led the rest up the mountain path.

The battle for the ashes had begun.

IOI

Serene darted back and forth in the cramped tunnels; she stuck to her short sword and dagger. Darkspawn flowed out of the side passages. The chambers pulsed with darkspawn corruption.

The taint in the elf's blood throbbed noisily she was afraid that she going to be sick.

A hurlock charged her from behind sending her sprawling, she swung her leg out trying to sweep it off its feet, but the monster was ready. In pinned her to the ground with a foot in the gut.

She struggled to free herself, as the spawn raised its great sword.

The bard's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, he was there, driving his shield into the beast, his long sword flashed, severing the spawns head from its neck. He reached down pulling her to her feet.

"Are you all right," Bradley asked.

She nodded resisting the urge to kiss him. Maker help him why did he have to be so…so…noble all the time.

It made it harder for her to hate him.

They ended up falling into their old rhythm, him blocking with his shield as she moved around him, pushing some away, and driving others into his waiting sword. They worked so well together, hand in glove.

Serene hated to admit it, but she needed him here.

Another wave of darkspawn flowed down the tunnels.

They still had work to do.

IOI

Bethany did her best to stay behind Leliana, Groups of exaltednist Templars, in threes and fours attacked them as they ascended.

"Kill them for the prophet," an exaltednist cried, "Hail Del…"

Leliana put an arrow in the man's throat. He fell with a clatter.

Bethany threw a fireball, it exploded knocking several more exaltednists off the narrow ledges, they fell to their deaths on the rocks below.

Leliana whispered a quick prayer for their souls before continuing on.

Milady barked a warning causing the group to fall back, an arrow whizzed past Bethany's head. Faizyl shot at the archers above them, but they had too good of cover. He couldn't use an explosive either, because that would likely collapse the ledge supporting the path.

The mage took matters into her own hands.

Bethany began to murmur a spell, her hands raised to the sky; it turned black, pregnant with menace and dark clouds.

Fire began to rain down on the Exaltednists.

One of them tried to step into the open and smite Bethany, only to catch an n arrow in the eye from Faizyl. The remaining exaltednists ended up having to withdraw.

Leliana gave them time to clear the way. She motioned for Bethany to end the spell.

The mage complied.

The group continued on.

IOI

The tunnels beneath the mountain were filled with screams of anger, and the cries of the dying.

Wren did his best to keep their allies alive, though it personally sickened him to be treating Templars.

Still they were making progress.

Leonie was the perfect battering ram; the golem would crash through the enemy lines giving, Justin, Colo, and the other Templars the perfect opportunity to engage the enemy. Bradley stayed close to Serene; the two were lethal in such close quarters. Wren and Merrill followed behind them. The healer tending to any of the injured, while Merrill battered the enemy with lightning and those ugly black roots she summoned from the ground.

It was hard going, but they were making progress.

The Exaltednists fell back, overwhelmed by their attacks, but the darkspawn refused to back down. They threw themselves at the invaders.

Justin raised Vigilance, the silverite runes burned the spawn, or at the least left them writhing in pain.

These were easy prey for Merrill, chain lightning filled the corridor.

The stench of burning darkspawn filled the cavern.

"Lovely," Wren cursed under his breath, "we will all likely be burned to death, defending the bones of a madwoman who **did** burn to death."

The Templars ignored as much as the others did. The healer sighed why didn't anyone…

A pale clammy tentacle exploded out of the ground near him. Wren managed to avoid being scooped up by it, a seeker standing near him wasn't so lucky, the tentacle wrapped around the man and crushed him, it dragged the soggy mess back into the ground.

"Broodmothers," Colo snarled, "Commander we have brood mothers up here."

Justin hissed; he could make out at least four of the bloated things blocking the way up ahead. He tried to ignore the remnants of the chantry robes they wore.

They were not sisters anymore…they were darkspawn.

They were no longer like his sister, they were not like Ursula.

Fury blossomed in Justin he glared at the beasts, "Merrill burn them!" He cried.

The Dalish did not respond.

"Birdie where is Merrill!"

The healer looked around.

The Dalish was nowhere to be found.

IOI

Merrill knew she was lost the moment it had happened.

She tried to backtrack, but in all the smoke she could barely see.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to center herself.

Her darkspawn sense went wild.

"Grey one! You die!"

The Ravaged leaped at her from its hiding place.

Merrill managed to block the creature with her staff; she swung the bladed end wounding the awakened shriek.

The spawn fell back hissing, trying to slip away.

Merrill would not allow that.

Black roots of Wrath of the Elvhen swarmed The Ravaged.

She walked up to the restrained, creature, drawing her Dalish dagger.

She would do this up close and personal.

"Grey one filth," the Ravaged hissed, "May the prophet damn you, may you all…"

It got a closer look at the Dalish's face.

The Ravaged gasped; somewhere in the destroyed corners of its mind it knew this woman, this elf.

It knew her.

"M…M…Merrill?" the Ravaged asked.

Merrill paused, "How do you know my name blighter," she hissed angrily.

The darkspawn tried to remember what had come before; it was so hard to think, even after the Prophet had blessed him.

It remembered Merrill.

"Lethallan," it croaked, "Is that being you Merrill?"

Merrill froze something in the voice was…familiar.

She looked closer at the shriek, the remains of its leather armor were familiar, they were dirty, torn, and patched up badly, but familiar. As she looked closer at the creatures badly puckered face, she noticed something on the grey skin. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but The Ravaged's face was tattooed.

The markings were Dalish!

The darkspawn whimpered in fear.

"Not you Merrill no cannot be being you! Not being you Lethallan please no!"

Merrill's eyes widened, she recognized those markings, and the voice even though phlegmy with the taint, she knew it.

She knew him!

It could not be! No! The Creators could not be that cruel to her! **They couldn't be!**

She looked into the darkspawn's tortured eyes, they were begging, pleading with her not to be her.

She said the name, the name she had never thought to say again, and in that one moment her world came apart.

"T…T…Tamlen?"

The Ravaged gave a hissing sob.

Merrill shrieked in fear, thunder rumbled inside the mountain.

After all this time she had found Tamlen.

Creators preserve her.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Best of Enemies

Merrill clasped her hand tight over her mouth it was the only way to stop another scream, a scream which would likely bring more darkspawn down on her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the shriek. It struggle weakly in her cage of roots that bound it so tightly.

No not it…him.

Tamlen.

Their eyes held each other, so many questions passed through Merrill's mind. What had happened? How had he survived? Was it possible to save him? After being tainted to this extent for so long…could it be possible to bring him back.

To bring her Tamlen back.

_Would you cast Alim off so quickly_, her conscience chided, _he loves you, would you abandon him for this?_

"Lethallan," Tamlen croaked, his clawed fingers reaching for her, "Free me please, I will not being trying to harm you now lethallan. I promise."

She started to undo the spell, to set Tamlen free,

_What are you doing Merrill?_ Her conscience sounded like Justin now, its tone firm and commanding, _this…creature is not Tamlen, not anymore, it is a darkspawn. You know what you must do._

Yes, she knew, but she couldn't do it, not after the Keeper.

She could not kill another of her clan, not after that.

"Merrill please," Tamlen begged, "Be freeing me Lethallan, please be freeing me now."

The sounds of the battle were so distant now; there was just the two of them here.

Her and Tamlen, it was just like she always wanted; to help Tamlen, to save him.

She released the spell; Tamlen fell to the ground at her feet.

She moved to help him.

He shrieked.

The sound was unbearable, her ears rang, her vision blurred, it was a small miracle that her eardrums did not shatter.

Tamlen attacked. His blade cut deep into her belly, she fell back screaming, and her staff fell from her hands.

Tamlen stood over her; even with her ears ringing she could hear him.

Tamlen was giggling, he was laughing.

Laughing at her.

"Stupid grey one,' Tamlen chuckled to itself.

"No," she whimpered, "Tamlen no, I…I want to help you."

"There is no Tamlen lethallan," the darkspawn snickered, "there is only the Ravaged, and the prophet has ordered the Ravaged to slay you."

Merrill tried to back away, but her blood was so slippery on the cold stone. Merrill tried to hold her insides inside her. She felt so cold. It could not end like this. She could not die like this, not at Tamlen's hands.

She had loved him.

The Ravaged raised his blade.

"MERRILL!"

The Ravaged wailed in pain as its hand fell to the ground severed at this wrist, a massive figure kicked the darkspawn away. His great ax stained with darkspawn blood.

Colo.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Colo snarled.

The Ravaged hissed defiantly at the warden, Colo roared in rage. The creature that had once been Tamlen knew that if it did not escape, it would die here.

There was no other choice.

The Ravaged fled, holding the bloody stump which had been its right hand.

Colo ran to her, he scooped her up into his arms; he had to get her to Wren.

"Tamlen no," she babbled weakly, "don't run, come back I…can save you…please let me save you."

Tamlen? Colo knew that name; it had belonged to one of Merrill's clan who had died almost ten years ago.

His poor little sister, she was delirious, raving.

"Hold on Merrill," he whispered, "I'll get you some help."

The Dalish sobbed weakly in his arms, she did not want help.

She had failed Tamlen again.

She wanted to die.

IOI

Arcane bolts flew from Wren's hands; the healer had lost track of how many darkspawn he had killed today, dozens at least.

Unfortunately there were always more.

A woman's scream drew his attention; he bolted down the nearest tunnel.

What he saw there horrified him.

A young woman in leather armor, one of the sisters that had accompanied them here, she was trapped inside a web of darkspawn corruption. One hurlock stood guard while the other one stood over the woman, it pulled her hair. The sister opened her mouth to scream.

The hurlock leaned forward as if to kiss the girl, black saliva began to run out of its mouth, towards hers.

The darkspawn was trying to feed her.

Wren did not hesitate.

An arcane bolt snapped the creature's neck; the one standing guard hissed and tried to charge. Wren blocked its blade with his staff, and then drove his deep into the beast's stomach. It fell dead at his feet.

"Help me," the woman moaned, "help me please."

Wren's fingers became claws that tore off the webbing the woman leapt into his arms, sobbing tears of gratitude.

"Thank you…praise the Maker for you," the girl cried.

The girl was quite attractive, her dark hair and mocha skin reminded him a little of Bela.

Perhaps this trip was not a total waste after all.

"Wren!"

Oh blood and spite, what now!

Colo dashed into the chamber, a pale bleeding Merrill clutched in his arms.

"Wren we need you," the large warden cried, "help her please."

"Help your friends," the sister said kissing him lightly on the lips, "they need you."

Wren untangled himself from her arms.

Not only would he save Merrill but he would be able to look like a hero, to a beautiful traumatized young woman.

_Perhaps she would give him a hero's reward later?_

Wren was starting to like this hero stuff.

Sadly he knew it would not last.

IOI

Serene regarded the bloated horrors before her with a sense of revulsion.

Broodmother

Justin and Colo had tried to prepare her for meeting such creatures face to face; the things they told her did not do the fiends justice.

Bloated monsters, all belly and teats, tentacles thrashed dangerously, trying to keep warden and Templar alike away.

The remnance of chantry robes hung from their bloated necks. The bard could hardly believe that these had once been human women. Women exposed to the taint.

If she had not taken the joining she herself could have ended up like that.

She shivered; never, she would never end up as one of those creatures.

"For the Chantry!"

Bradley ran passed her his sword severing two meaty tentacles. The Broodmothers wailed; darkspawn sprang from the side corridors.

Serene found herself running, flipping and dodging spawn. She pulled an acid flask from her belt. One of the broodmothers turned to Bradley. It vomited some foul smelling bile on his shield.

The metal scorched, and melted.

A tentacle snared the Templar' legs.

_No they would not hurt him!_

"Get away from him you BEETCH!" the elf snarled.

The broodmother rotated its head at the elf, ready to spew more acid bile.

She threw the flask.

It shattered in the broodmother's face.

The creature released Bradley. It wailed in agony.

Serene scrambled up its chubby arm, its face was a mess, it was blind, the acid ate away at the gray flesh.

Serene's dagger flashed.

She slashed the mother's throat.

Black bile sprayed from the wound as the dying creature struggled. Serene was thrown from its shoulders. She landed in a sticky pile of darkspawn corruption. The broodmother thrashed, its struggles growing weaker and weaker…

Finally it was still.

Serene looked down; she was covered in darkspawn waste.

"Ugh!" the bard said wiping pointlessly at herself.

Bradley was there, he pulled her to her feet.

Suddenly she was in his arms. She tried to remember how angry she was with him, but for the life of her she couldn't.

_He was her Bradley._

_She loved him._

He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Down handsome," she said with mock anger, "I'm stinky and disgusting, plenty of time to make up later."

The Templar smiled at her.

"You want to make up?" the question was very suggestive.

Serene felt her body warm.

"Later I said," She snorted, "when we are not surrounded by bloody darkspawn.'

Another broodmother screamed for aid.

Leonie launched herself at the creature, trying to rip off its head.

Bradley and Serene joined the fray.

The battle continued.

IOI

"Be defending the temple," the Broken hissed at its soldiers, "Be defending it with your lives."

"Hail Delance!" the exaltednists cried in response.

The Broken hissed; this battle was not going well. The emissary could sense the death of at least two Broodmothers below. The soldiers were not faring much better.

The Broken was out of time.

"Come Gibbons," it called to the chantry scholar; the man fell in step with the monster.

"We must be reaching the ashes now," the darkspawn growled, "They must be being destroyed."

The scholar nodded, they were out of time.

For Delance, they must succeed.

Fire rained down on their troops, darkspawn squealed and Templars died as Bethany, Leliana, and Faizyl's company reached the summit. An explosive arrow tore through the defenders lines.

Faizyl cackled madly.

The Broken retreated; he placed a barrier before the temple door.

They had to reach the ashes.

They were out of time.

IOI

Leonie's massive form burst through the doors leading to the mountain summit. The golem was covered with darkspawn blood and waste.

"For the wardens!" the golem cried out, "For the empire!"

"You're in Ferelden dear," Justin said chuckling behind her, "mind your tongue."

The golem snorted, she would always be Orlesian in her soul.

Merrill stood at his side; she was pale, still weak from Wren's healing. Her eyes searched the battlefield for Tamlen.

She did not see him.

_Lucky for him_ she thought.

Merrill had never been so furious.

He had betrayed her, after everything she had sacrificed to find him, after all that she had thrown away. Her people, her clan, everything was gone, and it was all his fault.

**HIS FAULT!**

He had lied to her.

**HE had betrayed **_**her!**_

She regarded the Templars and spawn forming up to defend the temple.

"I can open the way forward," she said coldly, "one moment."

She had said those words to Hawke almost ten years ago; they had been on Sundermount then.

That was the first time she used blood magic in Hawke's presence.

She was about to use it again.

She drew her darmisu dagger. She regarded the blade sadly for a moment.

Then she thought about Tamlen.

She slashed her hand.

Blood rose from the wound, it wound like a tornado around her, she cast it out at the exaltednist defenders.

The blood surrounded them.

_That is when the dying started._

Men and darkspawn withered like flowers in the desert. Some tried to dispel the magic, but Bethany struck them with Fist of the Maker.

Corpses fell to the ground, all life leeched from them, wrung from them like water from a sponge.

Merrill called the blood back to her.

It restored her, the lives of her enemies returned any strength lost in Tamlen's clumsy murder attempt.

It was euphoric.

Let Tamlen come, she would destroy him. Let Delance come, she would bleed him dry. Let Archdemons come; she would grind them under her will.

She was invincible, immortal, indomitable.

She was the Dalish. She was the Elvhen.

**She was **_**Merrill!**_

"It is done Merrill," Justin ordered, "power down."

Part of her wanted to disobey, to show this tiny shemlen just how insignificant he was in her world.

Then she remembered Alim.

Her love, her bond mate, her _emma lath_.

She stepped back from the abyss.

It was not easy, but it was done.

She opened her eyes and saw the carnage she had wrought.

_I'm a monster_ she thought, and for the first time in her life…

She was okay with that.

IOI

The small army stood before the doors to the temple, they had lost many, but they had made it.

The mountain was now theirs.

Now all that remained was the ashes.

The chantry men looked suspiciously at Merrill, the Dalish smirked at them. Wren nodded, giving her a friendly tap on the shoulder, the Dalish beamed.

Justin sighed; he would have to deal with that later.

Bradley dispelled the barrier blocking the door.

His friends were with him then Wren, Bethany, Serene, Bradley, Leonie, and Merrill. Colo and Faizyl volunteered to remain outside the temple. Leliana also decided not to go; the guardian did not like her she admitted.

Serene liked him better already.

Merrill had been taught to respect Andraste; though her people did not worship the shemlen prophet she honored her for her role in the elvhen's freedom. She would not allow her remains to be profaned.

Plus, Justin did not trust her out here alone with all these Templars.

Some were giving the Dalish the evil eye after her little display.

They entered the temple, in pursuit of Gibbons and the Broken.

They entered the gauntlet.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: A Test of Faith (part one)

Bethany was shivering.

She still could not believe it, they were here…they were actually in the final resting place of Andraste!

_I'm not worthy_, she thought, _should any mage be allowed in here. The Magisters took Andraste from the world. I'm amazed the temple would even allow a mage to enter._

Justin was looking at her, could he see the distress on her face? Did he know what she was feeling?

"It is okay love," he said warmly, "I'm here."

She drew strength from that.

"This place," Wren sighed, he took a great deep breath, "you can feel the lyrium running through these walls. No wonder the woman's servants brought her here. If the ashes weren't magical before, over a millennia here would definitely make them so."

"No faith in our Prophet Mage?" Bradley asked; he looked a little unsteady.

"I take little faith in a religion whose followers burn an innocent woman, a healer, whose only crime was defending a child with a bit of magical talent," Wren glared at the Templar.

Bethany glanced at Wren; she could see the pain in his blue eyes.

"Is that what happened to her," Bethany asked, "the woman who raised you?"

Wren nodded, "she believed in all…this," he motioned to the temple around them with disdain, "After she was gone, my faith turned inward. I will never again let people who use the name of Andraste as an excuse to murder those I care for. I will see them all suffer first."

"I'm sorry."

The voice startled the group, a figure emerged, a man in fine silverite armor. He had been wounded, but the various cuts and bruises seemed to be healing as he moved.

Bethany was awed, "Are you the Guardian," she asked?

The knight nodded, he turned to Wren.

"I am sorry for your loss Andreas Wren," he said sadly, Tara Elderson was a good woman; she sits at our Andraste's side now."

Wren's eyes flashed with fury, "You are not worthy to speak her name guardian… puppet of Andraste," he spat, "save your pity for other gullible fools."

"As you wish," the guardian said, respecting the healer's wishes.

Justin approached the guardian, slowly and respectfully. Even injured the man looked like he could be trouble.

"Your temple has been violated," Justin said, "we seek those who threaten the ashes."

"The monster and the heretic," the guardian nodded, "they are in the gauntlet. I fear it will not be enough to keep them out."

"We will stop them," Bethany said, she was a bit surprised by the iron in her voice.

The Guardian smiled, he seemed to be looking through her, seeing into her very soul.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you Bethany Hawke, mage of the circle," the guardian's tone made her feel…reassured, "stay close to those you love, and you will find the home you seek."

The guardian closed his eyes, the door before them opened.

"I cannot aid you in there," he said sadly, "all I can say is trust in who you are and what you know. If you are worthy, you will reach your goal."

There was a bright flash of light, when it had faded the guardian was gone.

"Good Riddance," Wren snorted, he turned to the gauntlet, "let's get this over with. I am already past bored with this place."

IOI

The first chamber they came to was all but destroyed.

The door leading to the next chamber had been blown off its hinges; spectral figures flickered in and out of existence. Ser Bradley recognized some of them from his chantry studies. Brona, Andraste's Mother, Havard, one of her disciples, even Maferath, her husband and betrayer. The spirits tried to speak to the party but their words were garbled all blended together.

_Echoes of a shadowed realm._

_An Eye for an eye._

_The smallest Lark might carry it._

_Neither a guest or a trespasser be._

_Passions cruel counterpart._

"What do you think we would have had to do if this room was complete," he heard Justin ask.

"Hard to say," Bethany shrugged, "maybe we would have to answer questions?"

Wren snorted, "Never figured a barbarian queen like Andraste would have favored scholars."

"Oooh I think that one is Shartan," Merrill squealed, "He was the savior of the Dalish!"

"Yes, and the reason your people were given the Dales," Wren sneered, "shame that her servants decided to destroy it, and erase the one elven disciple from the history books. Guess the Andrastians wanted elven slaves to help build their own empire."

Both Serene and Merrill tensed at his hash words.

"What," the healer asked?

Justin was glaring at him, "That wasn't nice Birdie."

"No it was realistic."

"It wasn't like that," Bradley said glaring at Wren.

"Was it," the healer asked, "Do you realize Templar that some chantry officials believe that even owning a copy of the Canticles of Shartan should be considered heresy and punishable by death."

"The Divine would never allow that."

"Ahhh, but the Divine can't see everything, and still her servant's murder in her name. Such a wonderful religion you worship. Just ask Bethany or any other mage from Kirkwall, oh wait… you and your fellows murdered them all. **You can't**!"

Bradley shuddered.

Wren smirked, he felt vindicated, he left the Templar to consider what he said. Something about being in this place brought out the worst in him. Maybe it was all the fawning worship of woman whose words had been used to enslave his fellows for over a millennia.

They seemed to forget that Andraste's own husband had betrayed her. The mages had merely put her to death.

The most successful betrayals came from those closest to you.

Wren understood that.

He smiled.

IOI

Serene came up to Bradley, he did not look good, he was pale and sweating a little.

"Are you alright?" Serene asked concerned.

"Yes," he said with a weak smile, "it is the lyrium here; my body… still craves it."

No matter what he did, he would always be addicted to lyrium.

Serene gave him a concerned frown.

"Maybe you should turn back?" the bard offered.

"No…I…I need to be here," he said calmly, "I won't let Delance's heretics harm the ashes. It is my duty."

Serene held his gaze for a minute, finally she nodded.

"As you wish handsome."

His smile widened, _she had called him handsome,_ maybe there was a chance she might forgive him for what happened with Leliana.

He hoped that she would understand the choice he had made, Leliana's offer for him to join the seekers.

It was for the best after all.

They approached the next chamber, it was a place filled with mist.

Justin didn't like that; it would be a perfect place for an ambush. He reached out with his warden sense, but could only sense an echo of the darkspawn who passed this way.

They had no choice…they could only go forward.

"Be on your guard," he ordered his weapons at the ready.

They entered the mists together.

IOI

"Justin?"

He could hear Bethany's voice. He could make out the shapes of the others, but nothing more. This chamber seemed larger than the others, and he could not shake the feeling that they were not alone.

The beast growled in his breast.

Bethany broke through the mist; he slid his boarding ax into his belt, and embraced her. He took her hand as they separated.

"Stay close to me," he whispered.

The mage nodded.

Two figures emerged before them. One was an old man in circle robes he did not recognize; the other was dressed like a Ferelden farmer.

Justin gasped…it couldn't be.

"Tobrius," Bethany asked, the circle mage nodded, tears came to her eyes as she regarded the other man, "F…Father?"

"Hello my girl," Malcolm Hawke said warmly, he turned to Justin, "Hello lad."

"Ser," Justin replied, he suddenly felt very nervous holding Bethany's hand in front of her Father.

"You have grown so strong child," the mage Tobrius said proudly to Bethany, "your success honors me."

"Thank you Master," Bethany bowed slightly.

"Your daughter was a fine student Mal," the circle mage said to his old friend, "you trained her well."

"She always was," Malcolm smiled, he glanced down at Justin and Bethany's hands, "It pleases me that the two of you have found each other again."

Justin felt that he needed to defend himself, Malcolm had been a father to him as well.

"I love your daughter ser," Justin said bravely, he would do it, admit the one thing he could not say as a boy to Malcolm. "I swear I will keep her safe."

Malcolm nodded, he seemed pleased by this.

He placed a small object on a chain around the warden's neck, "I think you may need this soon," his old teacher said, afterward he retreated into the mist.

"No! Father, Tobrius wait!" Bethany cried.

"You have all you need to succeed in your quest," Tobrius said as he vanished, "You have strength, power, and the will."

"You also have each other," Malcolm said, "do not underestimate how powerful that is. Good bye to you both. You have made me so proud."

Then they were gone.

IOI

Merrill coughed; this horrible mist had her turning in circles.

A figure emerged. A young blonde Dalish woman in hunter's armor, her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. She regarded Merrill with barely disguised disdain.

"Lost again sister," the woman snickered.

Merrill's eyes widened.

"Lyna," she hissed, of all the people, why Lyna Mahariel!

"This is all your fault," Merrill growled, "Tamlen, the Keeper, all of it! If you hadn't found that mirror…if you had not died, none of this would have happened!"

Her old rival sneered, "I didn't make you take the shard to Kirkwall Merrill, you did that all yourself."

Merrill wanted to protest, to tell Lyna she was wrong, but she couldn't.

She had made her decision…she had to live with it.

She had to learn from it, to grow…she owed that to the Keeper and to Hawke.

"I'm sorry Lyna," she whimpered, "about you…and Tamlen. You were part of the clan, my family.

Lyna's face softened.

"He needs you Merrill, please help him," Lyna pleaded, "He is lost to the taint. Please sister, free him. Free the man I loved."

She nodded, she could do that…for one of her clan.

Lyna began to fade.

"Your Alim is pretty cute by the way, for a flat ear anyway," Lyna laughed, "shame I'm dead I would have liked to get to know him better."

Merrill's eyes narrowed.

Lyna Mahariel laughed as she had in life, full fire and passion…then she was gone.

Merrill shook her head, same old Lyna.

IOI

"You have come so far lad,"

Ser Bradley regarded Ser Thrask, the Templar who had taken him off the streets of Kirkwall. The red headed man had died, murdered by his lover, the Starkhaven blood mage Grace.

"You have seen injustice and rather than turn a blind eye as I did for so long…you are fighting it."

Bradley nodded, "We should have stopped Meredith. She should have been removed from office. If she had maybe you wouldn't have…maybe I wouldn't have…"

The faces of the mages he had killed during the night of the Rite of Annulment danced before the Templars eyes.

He felt ashamed.

"You can't change the past lad," Thrask said sympathetically, "but the future is not written yet, be the Templar…be the man I never could. Be strong lad."

Thrask was gone.

Bradley continued on, he thought he could see Justin and Bethany up ahead.

IOI

Leonie hated this place; she hated the way her armored feet clumped on the stone, the way…

A man in Grey Warden armor blocked her path.

" 'Ello little frog."

Leonie gasped, it was her Uncle Renald!

The old Grey Warden admired the golem.

"You have grown big little frog." He quipped, "Very big."

"Ribbit Uncle," she said with an amused chuckle.

The older man laughed.

She missed him. More than she missed her lost humanity. She had wished to talk to him one last time for so long.

_The Maker had answered her prayers._

"I'm gone little one," he said sadly, "and you have an amazing new journey ahead of you. I'm grateful you will never know the calling."

_A very, very, VERY, long journey, _she thought sadly_._

"Will we meet again," the golem asked?

"When the Maker wills," he shrugged; he placed something on her armored wrist. She looked down, it was her warden oath pendant… but she had burned it…it had burned with her human body.

It was suddenly very precious to her; it had defined who she was for such a long time.

She was grateful to have it back.

A sly grin split Renald's features, "in the meantime little frog, squash many darkspawn for me. Can you do that for an old man?"

"As you say Uncle," the golem straightened, at times like this she wished she could cry, "Good bye Uncle Renald, I love you."

"And I you little frog," the old warden faded.

Leonie continued her resolve strengthened.

IOI

Serene felt lost, she couldn't find anyone.

She nearly bumped into Giselle.

Serene stared in disbelief. It **was **Giselle DeJardin, her teacher, the bard murdered by Leliana and Marjolaine so long ago.

"Hello my peaceful one." the dead bard smiled.

_Peaceful one… _that is what she had called her when she and Benoit had seen her in the market that day. The small starving six year old elven girl. She had been without fear, so peaceful, serene. That is where her name had come from. From her beloved teacher and mentor.

Serene threw her arms around Giselle.

"I found her Giselle," she gushed, "one of the beetches who murdaired you. I will…"

"Hush little one," the bard soothed, "you have moved into a new world, beyond our games of revenge and death. I'm not asking you to forget what happened, but remember you have different priorities now."

Serene broke the embrace, tears flowed freely from her red eyes.

"But she killed you." The elf sobbed.

"I died a bard's death," the blonde woman said, "a death of betrayal and intrigue. I am pleased that you will not follow me on that path. Be a great Grey Warden my peaceful one, make me proud."

Serene nodded, "how can I forgive her?" she asked as her old teacher started to fade.

"You don't," the elder bard said, "but you accept that you are two different women now. Fight for the future not the past."

Giselle was gone.

Serene continued forward.

IOI

Wren smirked, oh the trickery of this place.

He could see the specters…the images of those taken from his companions. He could see how they gushed over their lost friends and loved ones. Even the captain confessing his love for the circle pet in front of the shade pretending to be the girl's father.

_It was pathetic._

A figure moved towards him, it seemed that it was his turn now.

He hoped it would be Isabela, it had been a long time since he admired her beautiful body. He looked forward to telling her off after all these years. He…

The woman stepped before him, her brown hair graying, her face careworn. He could still smell the herbs she had used in life.

His heart broke.

Mama!

"My dear Osen," she said warmly, "my dear little bird, my brave little wren."

Osen, he remembered that name. It had been the name Flemeth had given him at birth. She had named him after her long dead husband. The only man she had ever loved.

Wren sneered.

"Away spirit, I will not be pestered by the likes of you."

The woman looked hurt, "son… please."

"I am not your son," he roared, "I was a burden. A burden that you could not refuse, given to you by a woman who terrified you."

"You were never a burden."

Wren almost laughed, he fought the tears that wanted to come, he would not give this place the satisfaction.

"Why didn't you tell me what I was from the very beginning, you could have…"

"I did not want to burden you with that knowledge."

"No…she told you not to didn't she?"

His Mama was silent.

"**YOU WILL TELL ME**!" he roared, his face twisting into a draconic parody of its self.

Tara Elderson nodded.

Wren laughed fatalistically.

"Of course she did, let me suffer as your body burned before me. Let me suffer with the knowledge that no matter how much you claimed to love me. You could never fully take a witch of the wilds into your heart. I terrified you…admit it…ADMIT IT!"

His Mama was crying now.

Part of him that was still the little boy that she cared for wanted to comfort her.

No he was not that boy anymore. Wren was the name he took to avenge her. It was the name that the Divine would have on her lips as he crushed the life out of her. When she saw her precious chantry scattered to the winds, destroyed forever.

Tara Elderson would be avenged.

The Witch King had promised him that.

That was why he was here, to insure the wardens played their part. He had led Wren to Justin in Ansburg, ordered him offer his services to the wardens, his puppets, his unknowing dupes. Wren would implicate the Divine in Delance's crimes. The grey wardens would do the rest, if the chantry was willing to use the taint to control its followers, then the wardens would have no choice. The Chantry would have to be destroyed. Every Templar, every sister, it would all be burned to ash.

The Witch King would then be there to pick up the pieces.

Did Flemeth know? Probably. All she cared about was Bethany and Justin, as long as Wren did his part she would not stop them. She would not stop his true master the Witch King.

His Mama looked at him, her eyes were pained, was she afraid, ashamed, he could not tell.

He did not know why he cared anymore.

"Be careful my son," she whimpered as she faded from his sight, "don't become like those who murdered me."

Wren sneered, he was not like those Templars, he intended to become something greater…and something far, far worse.

A small medallion fell for his Mama's hand when she vanished, Wren picked it up. He knew it in an instant.

It had been the last gift he had given Isabela. She had left it behind the night she left him, the night she ran away.

He had tossed it into the sea that very morning.

He glared down at it. No he was not that person anymore. He was his Mother's creature and the Witch King's as well…

At least until they outlived their usefulness to him.

Wren awaited that day with baited breath.

The mist dissipated, the door before them opened, the others seemed disoriented from their experiences here.

Wren was not, his resolve had hardened.

The chantry would fall. The Divine would be destroyed, all of them would.

The Witch King would have Thedas, and when he was gone…

Wren, an immortal once he had wrung that secret from his bitch of a mother, would take possession of it.

It would be a grand improvement.

Wren the immortal, Dark Lord of all of Thedas.

Oh how the world would tremble.

Andreas Wren smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

Chant 56: Test of Faith (part 2)

"I hate this place," Wren groused.

The next chamber was clear of mists, but it was far from empty.

They were there, all of them.

Blocking the way forward were mirror images of each of them, or rather darker images of them. Justin was in his pirate clothes, Bethany wore the robes of a Tevinter Magister, Serene was in a set of bard armor, her eyes flashing with murderous pleasure, Merrill wore bloody Dalish leathers, Bradley was still in Templar armor, but the sneer on his face was more like Meredith's, gleefully lost in madness, the Leonie's eyes flicked with red instability, and Wren…well the other Wren looked pretty much the same.

"They can't hurt us can they?" the real Merrill asked, "I…I mean they are just reflections of us."

The false Bradley pointed at the Dalish, his smite struck her knocking her to the ground.

_Guess that answers that question_ Justin thought angrily, he leapt forward eager to get some killing done.

"Take them down," the real Justin growled, "hard."

Each of the party members engaged their own counter parts, magic crackled, steel met steel. Unfortunately, the doppelgangers had the exact same skills as the real thing.

Not to mention it was a little disturbing trying to kill a darker version of yourself.

The two Wrens faced each other; the real one glared at his counter-part, its manic grin was quite unsettling.

"Are you trying to frighten me?" Wren asked the shade, "If you are, you're doing a poor job of it!"

It responded by taking on its drake form, fire belched from its fang filled mouth.

Wren glared at his double, if that was how it wanted to play…fine.

He transformed as well, leaping viciously at the creature.

The two drakes snapped and clawed at each other, neither having the advantage.

This battle would likely not end well.

IOI

"Switch opponents," Leonie called out as she was knocked back by her doppelganger. The golem reached down and crushed the head of the false Bradley, the double faded with a shriek. Ser Bradley now freed from combat, smited the false Bethany and Merrill. The real Bethany turned and called _Fist of the Maker_ down on the False Leonie, the mad golem staggered and fell over. The Templar brought his sword down on the neck joint of the false golem.

It vanished with a puff of smoke.

Justin seeing the success the others were having broken off his battle with his double. He attacked the false Serene. The bard's double was as good as the original, losing her scythe; she switched to a short sword and dagger.

Merrill, now recovered from the smite, faced the false Bethany, lightning and flame clashed as the two women battled. Merrill's double tried to unleash her blood magic on the party, but Bradley cleansed her of her mana, he charged, catching the false Dalish by the throat.

"Damn you shemlen," the double hissed, "Dread Wolf take you!"

"You first," he growled, snapping the false Merrill's neck.

It vanished.

Merrill shuddered, a sharp twinge resounded in her neck, this was most disturbing.

Serene tangled the false Bethany's legs in her chain, the maddened doppelganger struggled, it even tried to cut its face with one of its nails, trying to call on blood magic. The real Bethany walked up and cracked it in the face with her staff, it fell awkwardly breaking its neck, and it joined its fellows in oblivion.

Only three doubles remained.

""Do you really want to kill me handsome?" the false Serene asked as it tried to escape both Bradley and Justin.

"I would never harm Serene," the Templar said, "but you aren't her."

"Besides," Justin smirked, "we don't need to kill you."

Before the false bard could flip away, Leonie seized her in her powerful arms.

She squeezed, the Serene doppelganger vanished with a pained wail.

The golem smirked at her allies.

Justin turned; the two Wren drakes were still locked in combat.

"Help him," Justin ordered the golem.

She nodded, rushing over with Ser Bradley.

Bethany faced the false Justin. It looked at her with pained eyes.

"He is not worthy of you love," it pleaded, "He lies about who he truly is. I am the real him, and we will never be worthy of you."

The mage's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He is not you anymore," she hissed, "You will not get me to turn against him."

The doppelganger roared, "THEN DIE WITH HI….URK!"

The fake Justin collapsed, he vanished as the real Justin drew Vigilance from his back.

"I forgot how bad I looked with long hair," Justin quipped.

Bethany laughed.

A draconic howl drew their attention.

Wren!

IOI

The healer collapsed, he reverted back to his human form. He was badly injured; his doppelganger had ripped his stomach open. It was all he could do to try and crawl away in his weakened state, trying to hold his insides inside.

His double placed a fore claw on his injured stomach, Wren hissed in agony.

The others could not come to his rescue, not without risking the creature ripping him in half.

Wren felt a wave of weakness wash over him. Was this what dying felt like? Was his grand dreams to end before they had even begun?

His double returned to human form, it looked shocked, it had not wanted to turn back.

Bradley charged it, it tried to fire an arcane bolt, but it was blocked by the Templars badly melted shield. He bashed the doppelganger in the face. Before it could recover Bradley plunged his sword into it. It gasped and vanished.

Silence filled the chamber.

Wren looked up at his rescuer; the Templar had saved him, SAVED HIM!

It was insulting; Wren didn't want to owe anyone anything… much less a righteous little prig like Bradley.

"Are you alright Ser Mage?" the Templar asked.

"Give me a moment," the healer hissed, blue light suffused him, the wound would likely leave a scar, but at least the battle was over.

Bethany came over to him, she had a curious look in her eyes.

"That was an interesting power," Bethany said, something about her comment put Wren on edge.

"I don't like using it," Wren admitted, "A lot of bad memories attached to it."

Bethany nodded; the look she gave him was unsettling.

_Does she know_, he wondered, _she had met his mother before, did she suspect what he was now?_

He would have to deal with that when the time came.

He rejected Bradley's offer of a hand up. He staggered to his feet, but at least he was able to stand period.

The door to the next chamber opened.

Though winded they all knew they had to continue, the ashes were so close now.

They made their way to the next challenge.

IOI

The next chamber was a slaughterhouse.

When they had arrived, Sister Leliana had told them that a small number of priests served in the ashes chamber itself. They were there to guard the ashes and tend to any injuries one of the faithful may have sustained passing through the gauntlet.

They had now found those priests.

What was left of them anyway?

Their bodies had been piled on a series of switches that were used to open the door to the next chamber. They had been here for a while it seemed, despite the cold the smell of decay and darkspawn corruption was strong in the air here.

Bethany fought the urge to gag.

A lone figure sat on the steps before the next chamber, a figure dressed in dark drab colored robes, the figure shivered from the cold.

The robed person turned to face the Wardens and their allies.

"Please don't kill me," she said in a flat monotone voice.

Bethany gasped she recognized that voice.

"Helena," she asked, "Helena is that you?"

The woman nodded.

Bethany removed the woman's hood revealing a beautiful human face with short bright platinum blonde hair, but the woman's beauty had been marred. Her eyes were glassy and vacant, no emotion showed in her features, and an ugly red sunburst brand decorated her forehead.

"A tranquil," Wren spat in disgust.

Bethany winced, when she had first come to the Gallows, Helena LA Croix had been the first apprentice to welcome her. She and her lover Jacob had been her best friends. Helena had been so full of life then, a member of the libertarian fraternity she had always been up for an argument. When she had been made tranquil Jacob had been devastated. He had managed to find his way to the roof of the highest tower of the Gallows.

He had leapt into the waters far below, the Templars had never found his body.

"Everyone this is Helena LA Croix, she was a mage in Kirkwall before…" Bethany pointed at the sunburst brand on the young woman's head, "Do you remember me Helena?"

"Yes Enchanter Hawke," the tranquil replied, "I must advise you to submit yourself to the Templars, you have been annulled, and should accept your fate."

"That is not happening counter top," Wren hissed drawing his dagger, he hated the tranquil, they were the symbol of everything that was wrong with the chantry.

"I mean no harm," Helena said, not even flinching away from Wren, "I was merely reminding Enchanter Hawke of her duties to the chantry.

"Either to die or be made like you," Justin asked, "some choice."

The tranquil shrugged, "I am content in my role, and I am no longer dangerous. Many would find comfort in that."

Justin did his best to suppress a whimper, the thought of Bethany as a tranquil filled the Warden Commander with dread, if someone did that to Bethany, Wren, or Merrill he would likely have to kill them for mercy's sake alone.

No one deserved to live as an empty shell.

"What are you doing here Helena," Bethany asked?

"I am here serving as Brother Gibbons' assistant," Helena said flatly, "I am a competent rune smith, in addition, my knowledge of chantry history has been invaluable to his work here. I have also aided him in circumventing the traps of this temple."

"You always did like puzzles," Bethany gave the woman a sad smile, "Did they hurt you," she asked?

"Brother Gibbons is not Ser Alrik," Helena answered, "My services to him is strictly academic, he does not require the same…services as Ser Alrik."

Bradley flinched, in other words the poor woman was not required to perform any sexual acts with her new employer, Ser Alrik had a bad reputation for manipulating the knight commander into making young mage girls tranquil so that he could take them as his personal pets. Three or four apprentices a year had fallen to his appetites before he was murdered in the tunnel beneath the Gallows.

Bradley certainly had not miss the man.

He, Thrask, and Cullen had done their best to protect women like Mistress Bethany; sadly they were not always successful.

This poor woman was proof of that.

"Where is the Brother?" Justin ordered.

"In the ashes chamber," Helena said, "He and the Broken, no longer required my services, they told me to end my own life, but I have chosen not to. My skills are still useful to the chantry."

"You disobeyed an order?" Wren was surprised.

"She is not an automaton Wren," Bethany sounded insulted, "tranquil can make decisions on their own. They are simply driven by logic and not emotion; I have always wondered what would happen if the Templars orders did not fit the logic of the tranquil?"

"It is as Bethany says," the tranquil nodded, she turned to face her old friend, "May I please come with you," the tranquil asked, "I can be of use to you. I no longer wish to remain here."

"We can't take her into battle," Justin shook his head. The woman had no means of defending herself.

"Stay here Helena," she ordered, "Once we have dealt with this Brother and the darkspawn, we will come back for you."

The tranquil nodded.

"Thank you Bethany," Helena said in that cold even voice of her's, "I look forward to serving at your side again. Good bye."

They left the woman where she was. The door leading to the ashes was wide open. Justin was still not sure about taking the tranquil with them.

They would see how things went.

First they had to save the ashes.

IOI

"Be removing the flames Brother!" the voice was cruel and phlegmy.

The voice of a darkspawn, Justin's hands tightened on his weapons. A darkspawn emissary was dangerous enough, one that could think for itself was another matter entirely.

"I…I am trying my lord, just…just give me a moment," that voice was human sounding, panicked. The brother the tranquil had told them about.

Justin found himself debating if he should kill the exaltednist, he may have information, but for the horrors that this man aided the darkspawn in perpetrating on this place. Did such a man deserve mercy?

They entered the chamber; it was filled with angry orange light.

The light was from a wall of flame, the darkspawn and a portly man who must be Brother Gibbons stood before the flames. The Darkspawn continued to berate the man. Fortunately, it did not seem that the brother knew how to remove the flames.

The Maker it seems was still on their side.

Gibbons squealed in fear as the wardens approached, he hid behind the darkspawn emissary.

The Broken turned hissing angrily.

"The Grey Wardens will not be stopping us," the Broken hissed.

Justin glared at the creature, another awakened darkspawn, how lovely.

"You shall never harm the ashes monster," Ser Bradley growled fiercely, through the flames he could just make out the pedestal in the far corner of the room, and the urn which sat atop it.

_They were here, Andraste's final resting place._

"Both the Prophet and the Exalted expected you may find your way here grey ones," the Broken sneered, "If this occurred, it gave me a message to be giving to you."

The darkspawn pulled a chain from around its neck, Bradley recognized the Tevinter symbols built into the strange medallion.

The Broken began to chant.

Brother Gibbons eyes widened with fear, "No! Stop! You can't…"

The darkspawn struck the man knocking him away.

The air rippled around the emissary…rippled and finally torn.

"It sundered the veil!" Merrill shrieked.

Demons poured from the tear in the veil, Rage Demons, Shades, and even a desire demon found their way into the mortal plain.

They attacked the wardens and their allies.

The Broken backed up grinning evilly; even if it died here the demons would block anyone from gaining access to the ashes ever again. The Prophet and the Exalted would win by default.

It could accept that.

The wardens and their allies attacked the advancing demons. Claws and fangs met steel and magic, Bethany, Merrill, and Wren cast spells against the tear in the veil the darkspawn had caused, but as long as the creature held the Tevinter Amulet, there was nothing that could be done.

The door to the fade would remain open.

Justin tried to protect the mages, if any of the demons managed to possess one of his allies they would all be in trouble.

He knew he would not be able to harm any of them.

The young warden gave himself to his rage; he attacked the creatures without thought of personal injury they had to reach the darkspawn.

IOI

Ser Bradley smited the Broken, it fell with an angry hiss. The Templar decapitated the desire demon before it could bewitch any of his companions. HE was a man possessed.

Justin's rage, allowed him to get past the last of the demons. He may not be Grey Warden, but he knew how to stop a mage… Darkspawn or not.

The Broken shattered his damaged shield with its staff. Bradley met the monster blade upon staff. He began to drive the creature back closer and closer to the flames. If he could not kill the creature, then perhaps he could force it into the flames and destroy it that way.

He never saw the shade sneaking up behind him.

The Templar cried out as its claws raked his back, tearing through his armor like paper. One of Serene's throwing knifes struck the shade in the eye, sending it crumbling into a pile of ash. Unfortunately, two rage demons blocked the bard from reaching the wounded Templar.

The Broken stood over the wounded Bradley, its lips pulled back into a feral grin.

"The Andraste has failed you," the darkspawn chortled, "The Prophet is all, and the Exalted is all, HAILING DELANCE!"

Bradley's eyes fell on the ashes, the symbol of all that their prophet had given up to try to redeem mankind. What did one life matter in the face of that sacrifice?

He knew what he had to do.

_I hold your love in my heart oh Maker_, he prayed silently_; if you find me worthy protect me from this evil. If not then I ask you accept me at your side, so let it be._

The Broken approached him, a dagger in hand.

Bradley leapt to his feet.

He slammed into the Broken with all his remaining strength.

"BRADLEY NON!"

Serene's cry was sweet music to his ears.

_If this does not work,_ the Templar sighed_ goodbye my love_ he thought sadly.

He drove the darkspawn back.

Both man and monster entered the flames together; the fire rose, it blazed hotter consuming the two warriors.

Both Templar and darkspawn screamed as one.

The fire cleansed them both.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Mourn

The sun rose over the Frostback Mountains. In the valleys below summer had finally taken full root, but here, here the cold was all but eternal. Warmth was treasured at such high climbs. Many a person had perished in these cold heights dreaming of a fire's warmth, but not all fires were happy sights here.

The pyre that blazed atop the mountain that held the Ashes of Andraste were not a welcome sight, it was however necessary, the bodies of the brave men and women who had fallen here needed to be seen to the Makers side.

Of the eighty Templars, priests, and seekers who had fought here only thirty seven remained. Many had died in combat in the mountain, but twelve had been infected with the darkspawn taint and had to be put out of their misery. Two of the chantry sisters had been fed by the darkspawn, the Grey Wardens slew them before the change into Broodmothers could begin, fortunately the women had not suffered much, and the change was happening quickly, they were likely unaware they were in danger, so lost to the song as they were. These death were to be mourned, but were necessary.

Leliana travelled among her fellows offering a sympathetic ear or encouragement, they had all lost friends here, but few would deny that these deaths were necessary.

The ashes were safe, thanks to the sacrifices made here.

The wardens and their companions had lost as well; the death of Bradley Reinhart had hit them extremely hard. The boy had sacrificed himself to stop the awakened emissary from destroying the ashes, and unleashing a horde of demons upon the temple.

They were all understandably quiet after the battle had ended. Even the mage Wren had no comments to make about the brave knight.

Serene was inconsolable.

The elf seemed to have gone away, her ruby eyes were blank, she walked like one already dead as she left the chamber of the ashes, or perhaps one who wishes that she were dead.

Of the enemy only the Brother, Gibbons remained, Leliana glared hatefully at the man, the part of her that was still the bard of her youth longed to see the man die, to die both slowly and painfully. So many of her friends were dead because of this man, but sadly he could not die.

He knew things that they needed to know. He would be imprisoned for the time being.

The funeral pyre blazed in the early morning light. Leliana read from the chant of light. Her gathered fellows bowed their heads, honoring the lost.

The Grey Wardens joined them, sadly their loss could not be included in this pyre, the flames that had taken Ser Bradley still blazed, it had consumed the boy completely.

There had been no body left.

Serene leaned on Bethany for support; the mage had tears in her eyes. Bradley had been something of an oddity in the Gallows, a Templar who cared for the welfare of all, mage and Templar both.

The Templar order was greatly lessened by his loss.

Leliana's voice rose in song, the elven song of mourning. The song sung to her many years ago when her mother had died. The same song she had sung to the Warden Solona as she recuperated from the werewolf curse during the Blight.

The Dalish warden Merrill took up the song as well; she had sadly sung it too many times in her young life. Lyna, Tamlen, Pol, Chandan, and Marethari: Merrill had lost so many in her life, lost to the great beyond. The Dalish was no singer, her voice broken and slightly off key, but it was true…who could deny the woman her grief

A new voice took up the song, a voice of great beauty and great pain.

Leliana turned to see Serene; the elven bard's eyes were closed as she sang for the only man she had ever truly loved. She sang of what had been and what would never be again, a future denied, before either of them had a chance to decide if they wanted it.

As the song ended, and the men and women who had fought here began to disperse Leliana's thoughts turned to a piece of business that needed to be tended to.

There was a time to mourn and to heal, but there was also a time for judgment and vengeance.

It was time for the latter.

IOI

"Torture will avail you nothing," Gibbons smirked, as Leliana walked into his cell, after three days locked in cell by himself he remained defiant.

Torture? Oh no, Leliana did not believe in torture?

She was not that kind.

She threw a piece of parchment at the Exaltednist, "Read it," she spat angrily.

She drew dark satisfaction as the smugness drained from the man's face. Sweat sprang out on his balding forehead. She savored his fear, in this she was still Marjolaine's apprentice. She enjoyed watching an enemy squirm.

"I dispatched a copy of this report to the Divine two days ago," she informed the man, "Oh I do hope your master does not have spies in Val Royeaux," she said with mock sympathy, "that would be most…awkward for you, wouldn't it?"

She saw the panic barely hidden on the man's chubby face, she reveled in it.

The report stated that for his all valuable information on the heretical Exaltednist movement, Brother Gibbons was to be released into the care of the Divine's people in Val Royeaux. Of course, Leliana had no men to spare to take him there at the moment. The Brother would be expected to make the journey himself. The mountains could be such a dangerous place: Chasind Barbarians, hill folk, even the surviving members of the dragon cultists who once lived here.

The man would not likely survive the night, and if the Maker allowed him to survive that…well…Leliana suspected that Delance's people would not be as merciful, and that was also provide that Justin and his companions did not wait for him at the bottom of the mountain, Serene had been particularly eager to get her hands on the scholar. It had been the first emotion the bard had showed since the death of her lover.

Leliana had been tempted to give the man to her.

"You…you can't do this! His Exaltedness…I mean Ser Delance is sure to know this is a lie."

"Perhaps," Leliana shrugged blandly, "but will he take that chance? Could he afford to?"

Gibbons gulped, Leliana could see it the portly man's eyes. He was not truly a man of faith, he saw Delance as a path to power and fame, now faced with the consequence of his actions, he was not prepared to die for his beliefs.

Leliana could use that.

"I think you want to live Brother," she said sympathetically, "the other Exaltednists we captured killed themselves rather than be interrogated, but you…I think you want the chance to live. Give me something I can offer her perfection. Anything you can offer will be helpful."

The man sighed; he sat back in his chair, weighing his options.

"Do they want him?" the man asked, "Your warden friends, do they want the Knight-Commander?"

"I am certain that they do," Leliana agreed.

He smiled, "I can tell you where he will be in two weeks. He and his ghoul bitch both."

"Ghoul?"

"The Prophet," Gibbons explained, "some tainted woman Delance found about five years ago. It is she that controls the darkspawn under his command. If I give you this, I wish to be protected. I will not be handed over to the wardens or the seekers. I will go to a small out of the way chantry where you will never hear of me ever again, but I must remain here until the Knight-Commander is dead. Those are the terms, I'm certain that you will agree that his death his far more valuable than mine."

The man sickened Leliana, but at the same time if his information was genuine?

"I swear on the Maker that you will have your freedom when this is done. Now where will Delance be?

Gibbons smiled, it was a shark like thing.

He told her all he knew.

IOI

A week had passed since the wardens had left Haven. Brother Gibbons was to remain here, under lock and key of the seekers who agreed to stay.

Leliana's horse had been saddled and readied; Divine Justinia had sent word for her to return immediately. A problem had arisen in the capital, a problem involving an old friend of hers.

Wynne was in Orlais, and Shale was with her.

Leliana did not know what had happened, but the elder mage had convinced her to speak with the Divine on her behalf.

She needed to return to the Divine's side, and she would not be alone.

She smiled at the young seeker accompanying her. The boy regarded her shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yes sister," the new seeker replied.

She gave the lad a concerned look, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know," the boy shrugged, "I…I still can't remember anything about my life. Where I was stationed, why I was here…nothing."

Leliana gave the boy a sympathetic look.

The priests had found him two days after the wardens had left. The Guardian had sealed the temple for over a week as it dealt with any surviving demons that the Broken had summoned. When he finally allowed the first priest back into the temple she had discovered something surprising.

There was a young man alive in the chamber of the ashes.

The flames had receded when the priest entered unclothed as the ritual called for, when they ceased they found the young man. He was naked… the flames having consumed his armor and weapons. He had slept for two days after they had removed him from the temple.

He awoke very disoriented; he claimed that the Guardian had sent him back to serve the chantry.

Leliana had questioned him carefully not wishing to disturb the boy. He had no memory of his life before. All he knew was his name and that he was a Templar, nothing more.

The flames had taken his memory, but left his name.

His name was Bradley Reinhart.

Besides that the boy was a complete blank slate, he had no memory of Kirkwall, his service there. He had no memory of the wardens and his companions either.

When she asked him if he knew a woman named Serene, he said no.

Leliana had been perplexed by what to do.

She thought of sending a rider after the wardens, but what good would it do. Bradley was not their Bradley anymore. They were mourning him at this very moment. Was it fair to them to inform them he survived when there was nothing left of the man they knew? It would be like losing him twice.

No she would not do that to them.

Fifteen years ago she had taken someone that Serene had loved from her; she owed it to the elf to see that the boy recovered his memory, and if he never did then she could at least give his life purpose.

They would return to Val Royeaux together, she would speak with Wynne; perhaps the elder mage could do something for the boy.

Perhaps she could give the elven bard the happy ending she deserved.

It was a long journey back to Val Royeaux even on horseback. It would give her time to tell the new seeker a story. The story of a brave young Templar from Kirkwall, a man who saw the injustices perpetrated by his superiors and tried to do something about it. How he protected a young mage whose only crime was being in the circle.

She would also tell him about the beautiful elven warden who had loved this boy. How the two had fell in love despite being from two different worlds.

One day perhaps, these words would be more than a story to Seeker Bradley Reinhart. Perhaps he would return to the woman who loved him one day.

If the Maker willed it, than perhaps it would be so?


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Grief

_The dragon was waiting for her; as soon as she closed her eyes… it was there._

_She ran…but there was no escape, the darkspawn had found her again._

_She whimpered as the darkspawn swarmed the darkened corridors of her mind. There was nowhere to run. She tried to run, but they caught her… dragging her away…dragging her back into the darkness._

_Tainted fingers held her, grouped her, and dragged her down into the vast unending shadows. She tried to scream but only darkness came out. She found herself begging for death, pleading for it._

_She had nothing left to live for, not after…_

Serene's eyes opened as she cried out, the bard hadn't even realized she had been actually screaming. The others looked up from what they had been doing. Everyone was so quiet this evening, the camp seemed empty. It was colder than it had been before, this was not a place for the living anymore.

It felt as cold and as desolate as a fresh grave.

Serene rose from her bed of straw. Even though she still had a tent she could not bring herself to use it. The tent was too familiar, too full of memories. Their bed roll, now her bed roll, was too big, she had tried to get comfortable, but it just didn't feel right. So she had returned to the cart, to the place she had slept before coming to Orzammar. She had felt safer here; there was nothing in this cart to remind her of…

_Don't say his name, don't even think it._

The bard shuddered.

It was strange, for the first time in her life she could not feel anything. She had gone numb, but she was afraid, afraid of what would happen when her ability to feel returned. She had tried to go on as she always had, setting up her tent, gathering firewood, taking her turn on watch, but when it had been time to retire for the evening.

The first night after Haven it had been bad, when she had gone into the tent it had hit her like an avalanche. She had slipped off her boots and breast plate. She had lain down for only a moment when she noticed the smell.

_His smell._

She leapt out of the bed roll, she…she could not sleep here tonight, not with his scent all around her. She fled to the cart, hoping that it would protect her from the dark places that her mind was going to these days.

It had not helped, the darkspawn were waiting for her to dream, and there were no words to comfort her now. No strong arms to wrap herself in.

No sweet voice to sooth her back to sleep.

_Bradley._

Maker help her she couldn't do this anymore. She had to get out of here, away, it did not matter where.

She fled into the darkness.

Sadly there was no place left to go, and no one waiting for her to return.

IOI

"I win again ser dwarf."

Faizyl cursed under his breath as the tranquil Helena scooped up the silvers and placed them into her coin purse. Leonie shook her head. They had played three hands of wicked grace, and the tranquil had won three times.

He would think she was cheating, but to be honest his mind was hardly on the game.

_The poor Templar…._

He hadn't been close with chantry boy, but they had fought together, and bled together.

They would feel his loss more sharply in the coming battles. Bradley's skills would be missed.

Faizyl had suggested a game to try and break through the melancholy that filled their little camp. Leonie was the only one interested in playing, so the tranquil had agreed to set in with them.

Who knew Helena would be so damn good at cards. He would have asked Merrill to play, but the Dalish cheated like she had been born with a deck of cards in her hand. He couldn't prove it, but he heard her whisper the words 'bless you Isabela' under her breath when she won.

Faizyl did not know who Isabela was, but he had decided he hated her after losing two sovereigns to the innocent looking Dalish.

"Well I am out," the golem sighed, "that was my last coin."

"You still have silverite," he chuckled, "you could bring new meaning to the term lost an arm and a leg playing cards."

Faizyl cackled.

Leonie rolled her molten eyes.

Helena stared blankly.

"That was a joke my tranquil friend," Faizyl said trying to get at least some reaction from the stoic woman.

"I'm sure it was very amusing ser dwarf," Helena said in her monotone voice.

"Your humor is wasted on the poor woman Faizyl," Leonie reminded him, "her brand has stilled both her magic and her emotions that is what being tranquil means."

Faizyl shuddered, he could not imagine going through life not able to feel. Even the most ruthless deep lord in Orzammar would not think to leave a person in such a state.

Humans could truly be cold bastards.

"I do not mean to make you uncomfortable," Helena said, "I could try to smile if you like, Ser Alrik had me smile sometimes, it was part of my service to him."

The tranquil grinned.

Faizyl winced; it was a creepy thing to behold. Her lips pulled back, but her eyes still cold and empty. It reminded him of twisting the lips of a corpse into a rigored grin.

"I think you should stick to not smiling my dear," Faizyl advised.

Helena ceased; her face back to its impassive mask.

Despite the creepiness of the woman, Faizyl could not doubt her usefulness, the runes she had added to not just his bow, but Leonie, and to Justin's sword and boarding ax were impressive to say the least.

If only there were some way to give her a personality, oh well perfection was something that always something that eluded mere mortals.

Helena would just have to remain creepy.

IOI

Leonie agreed to relieve Colo for the night; the Antivan thanked the golem and went in search of another of their party.

Merrill had disappeared shortly before dinner.

It was unlike the Dalish to miss a meal, and even more unlike her to go wandering off by herself, she got lost so easily.

"Merrill," he called out, "little sister are you here."

"Here I am Colo."

The Antivan turned but he could not see her, suddenly her emerald eyes appeared out of the shadows. He heard her whisper a spell under her breath and she appeared sitting under a gnarled old tree.

That was a new trick for Merrill he thought, hiding in the shadows.

"We missed you at dinner," he said holding out a wrapped piece of food.

Though her stomach growled loudly the Dalish shook her head.

"No thank you Lethallin," she sighed, "I am not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Colo asked.

He untied the small package.

The scent magnified Merrill's hunger, her mouth watered, sweet Creators it had been so long.

"Halla cheese," her eyes lit up, it had been many years since she had cheese made from Halla milk.

"There was a trader in Redcliffe, he travelled to the Dalish lands outside of Ostagar,' he handed the Dalish the package as he sat down beside her. Smiling she broke off a hunk and handed it to her fellow warden.

This was good Merrill thought; it had been too long since she had been able to share such a thing with a friend. The last time had been before Lyna had…

Thinking of Lyna stopped her in her tracks.

"I…I found Tamlen," she confessed.

Colo regarded her strangely, "Tamlen? Your clan brother?"

"He was in the mountain, fighting with the darkspawn," Merrill shuddered, she could still feel Tamlen's blade slicing through her belly, " he had been tainted so long ago, I assumed he had died."

Colo considered this, "With all our knowledge of the taint something's still escape us little sister. Your Tamlen must have been extremely strong willed to survive this long."

"He tried to murder me Colo," the Dalish shivered, "he…he wanted to kill me I think. Is…is that what will happen to me one day, I will become so tainted that I will want to start killing the people who love me?"

Colo did not know how to answer this, he wanted to tell her it would all be alright, but sadly that just wasn't true.

Wardens rarely had happy endings

He placed a strong arm over her slender shoulders, "we won't let it happen little sister, I swear it."

Merrill managed a weak smile. She wondered if it was wrong that she was grateful that she had survived and not Bradley. The man had been kind to her true, but she could not help feeling that it was better him than her.

Maybe there was just something wrong with her, maybe Wren was right, maybe she should just accept that she was indeed a monster.

Colo would deny it of course. She was his little sister, his clan mate, and he loved her as such.

She hoped that one day she would be worthy of that love.

IOI

It was Bethany's turn at kitchen duty. The mage worked silently washing the dinner plates in a small stream. The simplicity of the task soothed her mind.

It made it easier not to think.

_Take care of this, and then see if Wren needed any help with his potions, he would complain, but would usually welcome the help. Also it was nearly time for Bradley's next treatment he_…

She dropped a plate in the stream, the cold water splashed, making her shriek.

_Bradley._

He had been the one Templar that she had never feared. He had saved her life more than once in the Gallows, and then again on this journey. She knew that she should find some comfort that he had finally found peace at the Maker's side, but still…

He alone understood what had happened inside the Gallows. He knew what she had gone through, what they had all gone through.

He had been the one person here who knew what she had went through in the Gallows. Justin was kind and understanding true, but he had not been there.

Only the two of them understood the depth of the tragedy that had befallen the mages there.

Her eyes stung with unshed tears, why did she keep losing the people in her life that were closest to her. Her brother, her Mother, Sebastian, and now Bradley: she feared who she would lose next, Serene, Merrill…Justin?

She could not lose Justin, not after everything she had been through, she just couldn't.

"Betts?"

His voice snapped her out of her stupor, she wiped hard at her teary eyes, there was nothing she could do for her red face however.

"Are you okay," he asked sitting down next to her.

"It is nothing Justin," she tried to keep from sniffling; "I just…splashed a little water on myself that is all.

He gave her that understanding smile that so endeared, but also infuriated her.

"It is okay to mourn him," he said, "he was a friend, something I never thought I would ever say about a Templar, but there it is."

"You…you don't think I'm pathetic?" she asked.

"Of course not, I would be more worried if you didn't mourn your friend's passing."

He took her into his arms, he held her, grateful that they still had each other to hold on to. He really needed to talk to Serene, but what could he say to her?

He would have to wait, if she needed him he would be there.

It was the only thing he could do.

IOI

"Wren? Wren are you here?"

It was late that evening when Serene finally made her way back to the camp. The moon was full, and the sounds of insects filled the summer air.

She found herself standing next to Wren's tent. The healer was not there of course, she knew that he sometimes chose to search for potion materials during the late night hours. His bed roll was empty and the various herbalist supplies were put away for the night.

Serene's eyes fell on the healer's satchel of potions. She had come here hoping to find something to help her sleep; since Bradley had died she barely managed two hours a night.

She knew she looked terrible, her skin blotchy with dark bags under her eyes.

If she could just get a good night's sleep than maybe she could start to move on.

_Why stop at a night?_

She wasn't sure where that question came from, but it drew her attention.

_Why continue? This horrible existence of slaying darkspawn will kill you in the end. Why not stop before you end up some ogre's meal?_

_Why don't you sleep forever?_

Wren was sure to have things in his bag that would allow her to leave this world painlessly. The more she thought about it the more the idea appealed to her.

She went quickly to his bag; she knew he kept everything labeled for easy reference. To find a powerful sedative should not be hard. Justin had had all of her poisons and sedatives taken away after Haven, he feared she would do something crazy, but this wasn't crazy. If not for the wardens she would already be dead, she would have been executed months ago.

She was just looking to go to her rest.

She was so weary of fighting.

She opened the bag determined to find something…

She shrieked and fell back.

The bag toppled over, spilling rats and poisonous snakes onto the ground.

Serene crawled away from the vermin, her hand falling on something warm…she looked down….

Down into the eyes of a corpse.

She wasn't in camp anymore, she was surrounded by the bodies of the dead, and what was most terrifying of all she knew every one of them.

They were her victims, people either slain by her own hands or because of her actions in the great game.

She cried out, the corpses' heads turned, regarding her with accusing eyes.

_This…this couldn't be real… this had to be some horrible nightmare!_

A small bird perched atop the body of a Marquis she had assassinated and blamed the deed on his mistress.

The woman's body lay next to him.

The bird regarded her with its tiny beady blue eyes.

"You know I don't mind if people barrow my things," the little bird said, "but I do think you should ask permission first."

That is when she realized what kind of bird it was…it was a wren.

"What is happening," she whimpered.

"What is happening you knife eared little harlot is that I have a debt to repay," the bird seemed to glare at her, "your Templar fool saved my life. Now I have to save yours."

"Please," Serene begged, trying to shield her eyes against the cold dead stares of her victims, "please stop zis."

"Why," Wren chortled, "Tis such an intriguing game, and I'm just starting to have fun, and we are just getting to the good part."

"Serene?"

The voice haunted her, she turned to find Bradley standing there, he looked as he had the first time she had seen him, his armor polished, his eyes blazing with courage.

She wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him.

"Good bye my love," the Templar said smiling.

"Non, Bradley non! Please… don't…"

The Templar burst into flame.

Serene shrieked in fear and fury.

"WREN! YOU BLACK HEARTED BASTARD!" the elf howled, she spun she was going to rip the healer apart!

"He was a fool. You know that right?"

"I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU MAGE!" the bard snarled in fury.

"He was a fool to save my life. He was a fool to give up his for a pot of ashes that had been exposed to lyrium for so long."

How dare he, she thought, how dare he cheapen her Bradley's sacrifice!

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE!" Serene hissed, "YOU AND YOUR COLD EMPTY HEART!"

Wren fell silent.

Serene' eyes darted around, she was not heavily armed, just a dagger she carried for protection.

It did not matter; she was going to kill Wren for talking that way about her Bradley.

The world shifted. She found herself in a tavern. Sea Farers surrounded her. In one corner she saw to familiar figures. One had long brown hair, and a saber cut on his face, she realized this was Justin before he had joined the order.

The other was Wren.

She barely recognized him; he was talking and laughing with Justin like he did not have a care in the world.

The door behind her flew open, and a young dark skinned woman strode in like she owned the place. She was gorgeous, her clothes barely containing her generous form. She searched the place with golden colored eyes. They finally fell on Justin and Wren, the woman smiled. She strode up to the pair.

"Hello there sailor," she said wrapping her arms around Wren from behind.

"Captain Isabela," Wren smirked.

"Birdie," she replied, "hello Captain Oslin." She smirked.

"Bela," Justin replied.

"Do you need something, my goddess," Wren smiled.

"Oh I think you know," she said glancing lecherously down between his legs.

Wren smiled, tilted his head back and kissed her, she responded fiercely kissing him back with ruthless abandon. The healer's arms snaked around Isabela and pulled her into his lap. She straddled him, moaning softly.

"You know people are trying to eat here," the younger Justin said rolling his eyes.

"Let them watch," the woman laughed, "dinner and a show."

"You know I got us room here," Wren said hungrily, "Just in case you showed up."

"You always were one to plan ahead Birdie," Isabela said slipping off his lap and pulling him to his feet. "Come along sailor, just you and me, Sex. Now!"

The vision faded as the two left the room. Serene found herself standing in camp. The illusion Wren had conjured shocked her. Wren had had a woman, and the two of them, they…they had seemed so happy?"

"I loved her so much," she turned to find Wren standing there, his eyes darkened with pain, "I worshipped the very ground that she tread upon. I was a fool."

"What happened between you two," the bard asked?

"I asked her to marry me," Wren snorted, "she responded by fleeing to the sea the very next morning, no note, no 'I'm sorry,' she was just… gone."

Serene's fury cooled, the thought of Wren loving anyone boggled her mind.

"Why?" she asked.

"Maybe I was just a toy to her. Maybe she couldn't stand the thought of binding her life to a mage. Who knows? The point I'm trying to make with you is that at least your love stood by you until the end. He died fighting to protect you. He did not leave you behind to the emptiness of the world. He let you go to find happiness after him.

Wren's words broke something in the bard, loss and pain surged up breaking the numbness.

"When she left. I became the cold hearted bastard you see before you now," the healer smirked, "I suppose it was better than suicide, tis a sin under the Maker, and before you ask if I believe that the answer is no, but my Mama believed. So, there may be something to it. Kill yourself and you will likely never see him again."

Serene choked on her own misery, no words would come, tears ran fully down her cheeks. She sank to her knees, sobbing like a child. Wren stood before her, watching her clinically. He nervously placed a hand on her shoulder. He was…uncomfortable with the grieving. Serene did not strike him as one who had mourned very often. He had heard that bards keep their heart closed, their loyalties fluid. She was used to be one breaking hearts. She seduced, took what she wanted, and then left the poor sod holding the bag. She was not used to being the one with a broken heart.

She was not that different from Isabela in that way.

"Does…does it evair stop," the bard whimpered, "Zee… pain?"

"It dulls with time," he shrugged, "your heart scars over. I wish I could tell you there was some magical cure, but I can't," the healer sighed, "if there was I would have used it long ago."

Serene embraced the healer. He stood not quite sure how to respond. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

She slipped out of his arms, she still looked miserable, but the wound had been opened, the infection drained, at least now she could start to heal.

Wren's debt to the Templar fool had been paid in full.

That pleased him.

He gave her a simple sleeping draught and sent her on her way, she would not dream tonight. By morning she should be at least a little better.

Wren was not sure why he cared.

Bradley, damn that fool, t'would have been better if Justin had let him kill him in the very beginning.

Wren hated the fact that he had come to consider a Templar a shipmate, at the very least a colleague.

It was better that Bradley was dead, now he would not suffer with his fellows when Wren sent the chantry spiraling down into the void.

_But what if there are others like Bradley?_

Wren dismissed the thought, it was too late. HE could not turn back even if he wanted to turn back.

The chantry **was** going to die.

He did his best to ignore his scarred over conscience, just as he did his scarred over heart.

One day he was sure he would learn not to give a damn.

He looked forward to that day.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Facing the Future

If that bastard Gibbons was to be believed, Gaston Delance was already back in Ferelden. The renegade Knight-Commander was in hiding for now, waiting for word on the recovery of the ashes and the capture of Bethany Hawke.

He would not be waiting for a long time, Justin thought with a smile, though he would likely not enjoy the answer.

According to Gibbons, there was an old warehouse on a crossroads near West Hill. It was a place where the chantry stored then dispersed goods collected for the poor. Delance's men had claimed it months ago; he would be there by weeks end expecting a report on how the infiltration of Ferelden was proceeding.

Justin intended to be there, waiting for him, with Vigilance in hand.

Could this be the moment where it finally ended? Commander Torrik had spent years chasing the elusive bastard. Could their small company put an end to this threat after only a few months of chasing?

It had to end; this was the only way that Bethany would ever be safe.

These thoughts plagued Justin as he finished his late evening watch, Faizyl would be there to relieve him soon and he would be able to return to his tent, to return to Bethany.

His beloved Betts, part of him still refused to believe he was worthy of her love. That nagging little voice so like his father's still haunted him.

_And what would she ever see in someone like you, bane of my existence. Your very presence killed your mother boy, why would any woman want to be with you?_

His Father had said those words to him the night he had thrown Justin out. The boy had been so angry, for the first time in his life he had stood up to the pious old bastard. He had told him that Malcolm Hawke had been a better father than he would ever be, even in death.

That had been the last straw, his Father cast him from their home.

It had been for the best.

Thinking of Malcolm made him remember the gift the spirit in the Temple of Andraste had given him. Betts had not seen it up close otherwise she would likely have panicked, Justin had thought it some kind of medallion at first, but it hadn't been one. It wasn't even a medallion at all.

A small ring dangled from the chain, a woman's ring.

An engagement ring.

Justin could not believe it when he realized what it was.

It was a crazy idea and it was stupid. Justin had no right thinking he had any future with Betts. He belonged to the order now. Plus, what kind of life could he give her, it was unlikely that they would be able to have a family being how tainted he was, and in the end, the taint would draw him into the deep roads.

Betts deserved someone she could grow old with, not someone who would be taken from her before his time.

No, he would not worry about the future right now. He had to focus on the present, he would enjoy this time with her, and when she was safe he would let it pass.

When the dwarf finally relieved him for the night he returned to their tent with a heavy heart. Milady looked up as he approached; she regarded him with a big Mabari yawn, wagging of her stubby tail.

He reached down and gave her ears a good hard scratch. The dog snorted and snuffled with pleasure. She was almost full sized now, in Redcliffe she had spent some time with the Kennel masters there, learning basic combat techniques. She was going to be a fine war hound.

He slipped into their tent. The nights had turned warmer since leaving the mountains; Bethany slept atop the bed roll, one of his old shirts her night gown.

He watched her as he quietly removed his armor, Maker's breath, she was so beautiful, he was a lucky man.

_Keep your grubby paws off my sister Oslin._

Carver's word still haunted his conscience; they conflicted with Malcolm's in the temple. Would Malcolm have really approved of Justin courting and wedding his youngest daughter?

He still had not asked her about Sebastian? Did he still wait for her in Kirkwall?

He had so many questions, so few answers.

IOI

Bethany had awoke when her man entered their tent, yet she kept still, she wanted to watch him, for no other reason than to reassure herself that this was real. That after being alone for so long, she had finally found a man who would accept her for who she was… magic and all.

She had never been so happy, let danger come, she would face it gladly, Justin was with her.

She loved the way his muscles flexed, deliciously free of the armor, he moved with a liquid grace that made her weak, he was so fast. She had felt his agility and strength as they made love, it was always an intense experience, an experience that exhausted her, but at the same time left her begging for more.

She had never felt like this…so driven by animal want and desire.

She could see that he was tense, his eyes troubled, she could almost smell the worry on him.

Their connection was very strong now, she did not need magic to read his mind…she knew him.

"What is wrong," she asked.

He started, but relaxed just as quickly, he had nothing to fear from her.

He looked down at her with those intense hazel eyes; she melted as his callused hands brushed her face.

"It is nothing Betts," he reassured her, "Try to go back to sleep."

She sat up, her shirt slipping from her shoulder leaving it bare, he diverted his eyes shyly. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra.

Justin was still shy around her, despite the intimacy they had shared. It was just another thing that drew her to him.

"Please tell me," she asked, her hand brushing his cheek "no secrets between us."

She could see that he needed to talk, if not to her then who? There would be no judgment between them.

Justin sighed.

"Ursula is alive Betts," he confessed, "I found her in Redcliffe, with some of the other Lothering survivors."

The mage shrugged.

"I…I knew she was alive," Bethany admitted, "I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. She wrote me about a year after I came to Kirkwall. I went to the Gallows shortly after that…I haven't heard from her since. I thought she had likely moved on."

Justin nodded, that really did not surprise him, his sister had always liked Betts, of course they would have stayed in touch after he had left. Bethany had always been helping Ursula with her duties when she was outside the chantry. Bethany rarely went into the chantry itself back then, too many Templars.

"I would have told her about you," he said, "but I could not take the risk that she might report you to someone higher up in the Chantry." Justin snorted, " In fact, I'm surprised Sister Leliana did not try to convince you to return to the circle."

Bethany shook her head, "I think she always suspected that I was a mage even back in Lothering. As long as I didn't harm anyone she seemed alright with letting me go. I think given her history with the wardens during the Blight let her think that I was in good hands."

Justin nodded, he could see that.

"But this isn't about me," the mage said, "it is about you and Ursula."

Justin shifted uncomfortably, Betts wasn't going to let this go.

"We talked a bit," he confessed, "about Father, what we have been doing since I left… things like that," this conversation clearly troubled him. That surprised Bethany, Ursula had always went out of her way to defend her little brother, "If it had just ended there I would have been fine, but…"

"She didn't say anything hurtful did she?" Bethany frowned, "She didn't blame you for your Father?"

"No…nothing like that, she said…" Justin paused.

Bethany waited.

"She said…she said she was proud of me," the warden sighed.

Bethany was a little perplexed by his reaction, "That is a good thing isn't it?"

"Being a warden is not something she should be proud of me for," he growled, his anger was not directed at her, but it was there, "Betts…being a warden…the Commander meant it to be a punishment. Maker's breath I killed three innocent wardens, I did nothing for my sister to be proud of me for…"

Bethany smiled.

"What," Justin asked, "What did I say?"

"Justin, I think what Ursula meant is what you have done since becoming a warden. None of you lived entirely innocent lives before. Merrill was a blood mage and exile. Serene was a spy and murderess. Colo was a…" Bethany paused, "Why was Colo made a warden anyway?"

Justin chuckled, "Never said, good luck getting that answer out of him though, I don't think I heard him speak a hundred words until he met Merrill."

Bethany laughed lightly.

"You can't change the past my love," Bethany said warmly, "you have come such a long way from being that raider who was conscripted into the order."

"I still don't feel worthy of it," he shrugged, "who I was…who I am now, I don't entirely deserve Ursula's praise. I…"

Bethany kissed him, it was all fire and desire, he resisted weakly, but surrendered as it deepened. When she stopped he was breathless."

"You are worthy," she purred, "Lay down and I will show you just how worthy you are."

Justin smiled, why did she do this? Why did she love him so?

He did as she requested, she may have been an innocent in some aspects of lovemaking, but she was a fast learner.

IOI

The Dragonbone wastes were busy. Darkspawn once again travelled through the ruined skeletons. Exaltednist Templars hunted dragon cultists searching through the remains. Childer darkspawn that survived the destruction of their leaders almost eight years ago were destroyed by the Prophet's newly awakened hurlocks and shrieks.

Delance had come.

The Knight-Commander found himself in front of a small cell. Its lone occupant moaned weakly on the floor. She had been a Grey Warden once…now she was simply a test subject. The prophet needed warden blood to awaken more darkspawn. Eventually she would likely have to kill their prisoner, but for now…she was necessary.

"This does not have to be unpleasant you know," the Templar reminded her, "if you agreed to serve me willing, if you agreed to convert. I would put you in more comfortable lodgings. How long must we continue this dance?"

The warden glared up at him, even with her mana sapped and her arms bound she looked like she could rip him apart if she was free, "Filthy shem!" she hissed, "I will never help you willingly!"

The Templar sighed, stubborn little fool.

"Five years my prisoner, and still you endure," he shook his head, "Soon the world will be mine, and you will be part of my victory. Your defiance means nothing in the long run. So struggle all you want, we will…correct you until you submit."

"NEVER!" the warden spat angrily, "torture me all you want, I will never submit…**NEVER!"**

Delance shook his head, stubborn little elf.

He headed down to the lower levels, the Ravaged had returned. He was eager to hear its report regarding the Ashes mission."

"You will fall human," the warden cried out from her cell, a darkspawn emissary entered as he left, the creature had a spell that would advance the taint in the woman's blood to the time of her calling. She would recover...but for a few days she would be lost in fear and agony as the sleeping old gods called to her. Hopefully she would go mad; Delance had long tired of her defiance.

"DO YOU HEAR ME SHEM! YOU WILL FALL!"

Delance heard her, he simply did not care, she knew nothing, the world was his.

Andraste had told him so.

IOI

The prophet was wailing by the time he had arrived, the Seeker kicked the Ravaged again and again; the Shriek cringed, clinging tightly to the stump that had been its lost hand.

"WARDENS!" the prophet howled, "MURDERERS! ANIMALS! They murdered the Broken, murdered him, and you let it happen! Seeker punish him!"

The hurlock growled advancing, the shriek whimpered, cringing into a corner.

"What is this?" Delance asked blandly.

"Failure Exalted," the Seeker answered him, "The ashes were not being destroyed or seized, our fellows' dead! Now this…has returned to admit his failure."

"Not being my fault! Not being my fault!" the Ravaged whimpered, he clung to Delance's boot, pleading for mercy. "Did everything you ordered the Ravaged did."

Delance kicked the creature away. It squeaked and fled back to the corner.

"It was the wardens Gaston," the Prophet sobbed, "They murdered my poor innocent Broken. They must die Gaston! They must die screaming!"

Delance considered this turn of events, they were troubling, but not unforeseen.

"Hold Seeker," Delance ordered, the darkspawn stopped. The Ravaged quaked with fear as Delance approached it.

"What of Brother Gibbons," he asked the shriek, "did he die too."

"Captured Exalted," the Ravaged whined, "Not being my fault, could not reach him… too many shems."

"What did you say?' Delance asked.

"Sh…humans Exalted…I mean humans. I could not be freeing him." The Ravaged knew it was one word away from death. It had to be clever, "Heard humans talking…Gibbons be talking to them. He be telling them where you be soon. I be swearing Exalted…it is all true."

"Fool!" The Seeker growled, he made a move to kick the shriek again, but Delance stopped him.

The Knight-Commander was smiling.

"Well done Ravaged," He said patting the creature on the shoulder. The Shriek gave a hissing sigh of gratefulness.

If the wardens were heading to the warehouse where he was to meet with Gibbons…then all was well.

"G…Gaston?" the prophet asked, "w…what is going on?"

"A wise man once told me hope for the best, prepare for the worst." Delance smiled, "Gibbons was never meant to return to my service, he would have been more valuable as a martyr once I had the ashes. His death was to be waiting for him at the warehouse. It is already there, I think it will work equally well for the wardens.

"It was being a trap," the seeker growled.

"A reward for services rendered," Delance shrugged, "Gibbons death was to be slow but painless, Cecily will make the wardens end much, **much **worse."

The prophet dried her eyes on the sleeve of her robe, darkspawn corruption, soaked the sleeve from her ruddy tears, "They will die than Gaston? You promise me?"

"Oh yes my dear," Delance grinned wolfishly.

The prophet smiled hopefully, she giggled like an innocent child, the Seeker purred in the back of its throat.

The Ravaged, once a Dalish elf named Tamlen, whimpered, oh how cunning the Exalted was.

_Poor Merrill_ it thought, _may she find peace with the gods_.

It would have been better if she died by his hand, oh well it was too late now.

Far too late.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Traps Too

It was early afternoon when the group arrived at the Chantry warehouse. On the surface, it was just a glorified barn. Two stories filled with crates of goods, surrounded by a simple fence.

Two Templars stood sentinel outside, with an unknown number waiting inside. Justin felt the beast clawing at his guts, part of him wanted to go down there and secure the building, and then when Delance arrived…

_They would see that justice was done to the bastard. For Torrik, for Elena, and even poor Bradley, the Templar would finally answer for his crimes._

Justin growled in anticipation.

_No…No, he had to be patient, the Knight-Commander was a crafty enemy and extremely clever. If he so much as smelled a trap he would vanish again and they would miss this golden opportunity._

They had come too far to be impatient now.

The others settled in to wait, there would be no fire tonight, dinner consisted of dried food and hard tack. Serene told stories as they sat down to wait. He was pleased that the elf seemed to be coming out of numbing grief that had been crushing her. Bethany laughed at something the elf had said.

This was the crew that had come to trust him, he was proud of them all, Justin went to join the others, he could use the rest as much as the others.

The sun would set soon…then the killing would start.

IOI

Wren found himself watching Helena.

It was the first time he had ever been this close to a tranquil; it was both a disturbing and enlightening experience.

Helena was part of the reason the Chantry had to die, for her… for everyone. The chantry had become a breeding ground for monsters, monsters like Meredith Stannard and Gaston Delance. These monsters were creatures of the blackest evil; they murdered innocent village healers burning them at the stake for refusing to turn over children with just a bit of magical talent.

Wren's hate simmered beneath the surface.

_You will be avenged Mama. __**I swear it.**_

Unlike that strutting fool Anders, Wren was not looking to make a statement; he was looking for a solution to a problem. The grey wardens would wash the chantry away, and then a new order would rise.

An order free of the hypocrisy practiced by the Chantry of Andraste.

The age of the Witch King would begin.

His Highness was already working to cripple the Tevinter, and he had opened a dialogue with the Tal Vashoth, the Qunari would have a war on their hands, both from without and within.

That however was in the future, the chantry was the present.

The chantry was terminally ill; it was time that someone put it out of its misery.

Helena sat gazing at nothing, humming softly to herself, a song without tune or purpose…just noise.

The healer sighed.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Because I hum," the tranquil replied.

"But why," he repeated, "you take no comfort from it; you take no comfort from anything. Your existence is empty of such needs. So why do you hum?"

The tranquil considered his question carefully before answering.

"I have always hummed," she said, "it is something I am comfortable with, filling the moments in between. I cannot enchant now or study history to help my new commander, so I hum to pass the time. I am content with who I am."

Wren shook his head, content and apathetic were two entirely different things.

He frowned.

"I feel sorry for you."

"I feel nothing," the tranquil reminded him, "I exist to serve, though I must admit preferring to serve here. No one here expects me to service them sexually. It was…an unnecessary function I served for Ser Alrik, sexual intercourse is not necessary for my duties as one of the tranquil."

Wren felt his anger rising, here was the legacy of Andraste, her loyal soldiers making innocent mage girls tranquil, so they could have whores that they did not have to pay. These poor girls, they did it because their Templar masters ordered them to do it, and were now incapable of feeling shame towards the act.

Another crime the Divine would have to answer for when Wren came for her.

That day would be coming quite soon.

He would let the wardens deal with the Chantry, and the Divine.

The Divine was all his, perhaps Serene would like to watch when he crushed the life from her little red-headed servant. Then it would be the Divine's turn.

Wren would look into her eyes, and let her know she was dying for the murder of Tara Elderson.

Justinia would not know that name, and Wren would tell her all about his Mama as the Divine ran out of breath.

He had to be patient, at least for now.

It was almost time.

IOI

It was after dark when Serene and Helena approached the entrance to the warehouse. A coach had arrived an hour ago, bearing the seal of the Templars, a hooded man and a woman got out.

Delance and his ghoul had finally arrived.

Justin would have expected more guards, but perhaps Delance was trying to not attract attention, that would seem to make sense.

Unless this was another trap.

Justin sighed nervously.

Sadly if it was a trap, it was one they could not evade. They had the numbers and the strength to deal with any soldiers inside. If they had to, they could withdraw, and burn the building down from the outside.

Justin did not want that however, he wanted to watch Delance die.

The bard and the tranquil approached the guards at the gate. Serene was dressed in a simple leather vest and trousers, she could been an elven mercenary from anywhere in Thedas,

The Templars eyed the pair warily.

"Who goes there!" one of them growled.

"I am Helena La Croix," the tranquil responded, "assistant to Brother Gibbons."

The two Templars conferred quietly, they recognized the name.

"And this?" one of the Templars motioned to the elf.

"A new convert," Helena answered; she repeated what Justin told her perfectly, "this elf wishes to offer her service to his exaltedness."

"Hail Delance," Serene cried fanatically.

"HAIL DELANCE!" the gate guard replied raising their fists.

Serene attacked.

It had only taken a moment, but when the guards lifted their hands from their swords, Serene threw two throwing knives, coated with poison.

One Templar took a blade in the eye, he fell without a sound.

The second caught one in the throat. He struggled, drawing his sword, but it was too late. The poison froze his vocal cords, he fell choking to the dirt, as the poison stopped his lungs and heart.

The others sprang from cover.

Leonie bashed the gate with a giant fist. The coachman tried to sound an alarm, but an arrow from Faizyl silenced him.

It had taken less than a minute.

Leonie scooped up the corpses, hiding them in the trees, if any Exaltednists back up arrived; they would not find the bodies until it was too late to save their master.

Helena went to Bethany's side, the tranquil would be necessary to figure out what Delance had been doing here, had he been storing weapons, or something more sinister.

Helena, who knew the chantry filing systems better than anyone would be able to figure it out.

They entered the warehouse as one.

The trap was about to be sprung.

IOI

Justin shuddered, there was something very wrong?

The taint was strong here; it felt just like the deep roads, except that there was no visible sign of it.

No scaly corruption marked the walls and floor. No darkspawn roamed between the sealed chantry crates. Yet, the place hummed with darkspawn corruption.

All the wardens could feel it.

Merrill pinched the bridge of her nose, trying very hard not to throw up. Serene looked tense her eyes darting like a birds, searching for the source of the taint. Colo remained calm; he gripped his battle ax tightly.

_Nothing_, Justin thought, _what was going on?_

Not a single guard had been stationed inside. Everything about this smelled wrong.

Justin was about to order a withdrawal when a gentle, sweet voice stopped him.

"Hello."

The group spun as one, weapons at the ready. The speaker was not what any of them would have expected.

It was a young woman, late to mid-twenties maybe, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a set of canary-yellow Ferelden circle robes. Though what a mage was doing here was anyone guess. She smiled warmly at the wardens, welcoming them.

"Oh my," the girl said happily, "so many of you, the Knight Commander only told me that Brother Gibbons was coming."

Justin did not sheath his sword, something about the girl struck him as dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than an ogre.

"I am Justin of the Grey Wardens," the Commander informed her, "who are you?"

"I am Cecily my lord," the girl curtseyed, "formerly of the Ferelden Circle of Magi. I bid you welcome to this place. Can I get you something? Drink? Food perhaps?"

Justin's eyes narrowed, "Where is Delance?"

The girl giggled. She was acting like this was all a jolly fun game.

"Where is he?" Justin repeated his voice cold.

"Not here," the girl shrugged, "I arrived with a Ser Brayden, he is in the other room if you would like to talk with him," the girl's smile turned to a pout, "He was not much fun either."

Cecily looked past Justin to Bethany, her smile widened.

"Solona?" she asked.

Bethany shivered; there was something wrong with this mage.

"No," Bethany replied, "she is my cousin."

"Really," the girl beamed, "how fortuitous. Maybe she will come and try to save you. I would love to see little Solona again."

"Save us?" Wren suddenly had a very uneasy feeling about this girl.

"Oh yes," Cecily smiled, "you see, I have not dined very well lately. So few people traveling with the Knight Commander with needs of their own. They are the most boring sods I have ever experienced. Even my escort lacked the proper taste."

Leonie growled, "Let me smash her commander."

Cecily frowned.

"Well that is not nice at all. Here I am trying to be friendly, to see to my guests' desires, and you want to harm me. I'm so very hurt by this."

'Justin," Bethany warned, "Something is happening."

Cecily smiled.

The girl's hair began to smoke. Her fingers seemed to grow longer, great black claws sprouted from the tips. Her eyes were now two black pools, pools that would make you dizzy if you stared into them for too long.

Eyes as black as the void itself.

"So many wonderful desires," the girl purred, her tail swished out from beneath her robes, "my brood will be so very happy. We will feast for months."

"ABOMINATION!" Bethany cried.

Colo roared as he charged, his ax swinging above his head.

Cecily caught it as it fell, she hissed, her fork tongue slipping from her mouth. She back handed the large Antivan, flinging him back into the wall.

"COLO!" Merrill shrieked.

Bethany tried to summon fire, but the creature gestured, dispelling her magic,

Faizyl fired an arrow, but the abomination caught it in mid-air. A pulse of magic flew from her hand scattering the wardens and their allies.

Leonie tried her luck, She raised one great fist prepare to crush the creature.

It blew the golem a kiss.

Leonie's runes flickered, her blue eyes shorted.

The golem fell.

The demon sneered, turning to the others.

"That is enough now!" Cecily growled, the demon within her was angry now, "it is time for all good little boys and girls to rest. So hurry off now…SLEEP!"

The air became heavy and hazy. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The screams the attempt to charge the creature, nothing was at full speed.

Except for Cecily herself.

Wren tried to change into his dragon form, but he couldn't, his mind felt fuzzy, like he had not slept for a week.

One by one, they began to fall.

Justin fell to his knees, he raised Vigilance, its runes pulsed, the abomination was pained for a moment, but then continue to advance. The Sword fell from his hand; he called to Bethany telling her to run.

He collapsed to the ground.

Helena, Faizyl, Merrill, then Serene all joined him in rapid succession.

Wren glared hatefully at the abomination.

"Such dark desires," the desire demon purred, "we shall take our time feasting on you."

He finally lost his battle; he joined the others in sleep.

Bethany gripped her staff; she struggled, trying to draw on the magic in her blood.

The desire abomination came towards her.

"It is a shame you're not Solona," it pouted, "I guess I will just have to punish you for killing my Lord Uldred. Hopefully… Solona will find what is left of you and come running…then I can feast on her!"

Bethany struggled it couldn't end this way…it couldn't.

She fell into the deepest of slumbers, the sound of boot steps approaching the last thing she heard.

She fell into a greater darkness.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Fade to Black

"First Enchanter?"

Bethany awoke.

Someone was pounding loudly on her chamber door…very loudly.

"Bethany…Bethany are you in there?"

The mage rubbed her eyes, she felt…disoriented. She had been having such strange dreams. She had dreamed that she was back in Ferelden again, traveling with a group of Grey Wardens who…

Those thoughts retreated as sunlight filtered down on her through the barred windows. There was no reason for her to return to Ferelden.

_Her life was here now…her life in the Gallows._

She rose from her chair, straightening her black First Enchanter's robes. It had been a difficult transition these last few years. When Orsino had resigned, it had been unclear who had the strength to speak for the Kirkwall mages. Bethany had never expected the elf to nominate her. True she was the Viscountess's sister, but still…

_Marian is ruling? That isn't right she never?_

"Bethany I can hear you moving around in there. Let me in before I smite you."

Bethany started, when a Templar gave you an order you obeyed, but she had never heard one with such affection in his voice.

"I'm…yes I'm here," she answered.

The door opened admitting a young Templar, Bethany's eyes widened, for a moment…for moment she had not recognized him.

"Fell asleep in your office again sister," Ser Carver Hawke said his blue eyes shining merrily, "I swear you should just move your bed in here...it would make you easier to find."

_Carver? It couldn't be Carver! He had died during the…_

A wave of peace washed over the mage.

_Carver had not died. The ogre had badly wounded him sure, but between Bethany and the witch, they had managed to save him._

_She had saved her beloved twin._

"Are you alright sister," Carver asked, "you look like you have seen a ghost."

Bethany shook her head, she felt…strange; something seemed to stop her concentrating.

"I…Forgive me brother," she said meekly, "I was working late, preparing for the college gathering next month."

"Hiding from your wedding more like it," Carver laughed, "I swear a never seen a woman so afraid after she said yes."

_Wedding? I…I am to be married?_

"Mother is down stairs in the court yard," Carver informed her, "Apparently something has come up with the arrangements with the Chantry. She needs to discuss them with you."

"Mother," Her eyes widened, hot tears threatened to spill from them, "she…she is alive."

"Beth you're starting to worry me," Carver said a concerned look on his face, "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

She shook her head, why had she thought Mother had died. That bastard Quentin had kidnapped her yes, but Marian and Carver had tracked him to his lair. They had killed him before he could even lay a finger on her.

Her mother was safe, everything was fine!

"I…I am sorry brother,' Bethany laughed weakly wiping her eyes, "I just had…a very scary dream."

"Wedding jitters sister, nothing more." He assured her, "If you follow me, we will go see to what her ladyship needs."

Bethany giggled, Carver had never really liked the whole reclaim their birthright thing. It was probably the reason why he joined the Templars right after Bethany had surrendered herself to them, that and to keep an eye on her.

Afraid some Templar might take advantage of her, not that she would ever let one touch her. Ser Bradley was nice, but…"

_Bradley is Serene's._

_Wait? Who was Serene?_

She had truly had a strange dream last night.

Bethany smiled, she did not want to worry Carver.

"Then come Ser Carver," she laughed, "we mustn't keep Lady Amell waiting."

They both grinned as they head down the corridor.

IOI

Bethany took a deep joyful breath, the gallows seemed…brighter somehow today. Her fellow mages nodded or waved to her as they passed. It was hard to believe that only three short years ago this place had been ready to explode. When Knight-Commander Meredith had died during the Qunari attack, Knight-Captain Cullen had been forced to take over. It had taken time to work through the distrust between Templar and mage, but in the end…between Cullen and Bethany's leadership, they had succeeded.

Yet, for some reason, Bethany could not shake the feeling that something was amiss.

With the exception of Carver she saw no other Templars. Not even in the assigned patrol stations. Cullen would not have allowed that. Mages could still be dangerous, how many times had a student or apprentice gotten angry with another and had to have their mana cleansed before they did something stupid.

Far too many to count.

_Mages? She remembered something about a woman in yellow Ferelden mage robes._

_They will come to you disguised as beautiful women, they will offer you your dreams…all that you have ever wanted, but do not listen my daughter…they are the cruelest of the tricksters._

Her Father had spoken those words to her long ago. He had wanted to warn her about…about…

**Maker save her…why could she not remember!**

Carver continued to speak of what was going on outside the Gallows. The Divine had finally made a statement granting the circles more autonomy. Several of the more aggressive Knight-Commanders had been sacked.

Bethany frowned.

"What about Gaston Delance?" she had asked.

"Who," Carver asked.

"Knight-commander Delance," she replied, "Has he been sacked?"

"Never heard of him sister," Carver said evasively.

Bethany's eyes narrowed, she knew Carver very well, she knew when he was troubled, or afraid.

She also knew when he was lying,

She recognized all his tells; he knew who Delance was he just wasn't saying…Why?

Carver had taken her the back way to the court yard; it would have been quicker to go down the main stairs. Bethany knew those stairs well; she had watched them from her old cell. She had watched for Marian many times enjoying the brief freedom of the sea air.

_The smell of the sea and leather. _

Justin kissed her deeply; she felt his callused hands running up and down her bare back. She moaned as he entered…

The mage shuddered.

_Justin Oslin_ she thought, _why did she think that she and Justin Oslin had ever?_

Bethany blushed.

"Carver," she asked shyly, "Do you remember Justin Oslin?"

"Of course," her brother said sadly, "poor old Justin. I still remember when we heard he had died. You cried for almost a week."

"Yes…" Bethany frowned, "I dreamed of him last night. He was a Grey Warden and he…"

Carver laughed.

"Justin! A Grey Warden! Maker sister what an imagination you have!"

Her brother laughed harder.

A wave of irritation swept over her, how could Carver say such things about Justin, especially after he had saved her in Orzammar…

_You have never been to Orzammar._

Bethany felt another wave of peace wash over her.

She sighed, her fears and worries melted away.

Why would she want to see Orzammar? She had a life here.

She was home in the Gallows.

IOI

"My Babies!"

Leandra Hawke embraced her two youngest children.

"Mother don't get mushy," Carver complained, a pair of young mage girls giggled as they passed. He shot a poisonous glance at them sending them running with giggling shrieks.

"Hello Mother," Bethany felt choked up seeing her again. That dream where she had been murdered still fresh in her mind.

Maker it had been so horrible.

"Oh my sweetheart," Leandra said her eyes shiny with unshed tears, "I still remember when you were swaddled, now…now you're going to be a married woman. I… I am so proud of you, of both of you."

Leandra sniffled, she had never been so happy.

Yet, something was wrong; Bethany could feel it tugging at the back of her mind.

"Sweet heart I want you to look at these," Mother said holding out sketches of wedding dresses. "Marian has offered to have one designed for you but we need…"

A dark cloud in the sky drew Bethany's eye, there was something familiar about it.

"Sister," Carver's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Mother is talking to you."

"Yes dear," Mother said in a cross voice, "These need you attention."

Yet, Bethany could not look away, that cloud…it didn't look like a cloud at all. She could almost make out a great wall. Towers rising from the heart, the greatest at the center… the palace of the…

"Bethany my darling."

Strong arms swept her off her feet, and spun her around. She squealed happily, demanding to be put down. The man pulled her against him tightly; he pressed his mouth atop hers.

The mage's head spun.

A wave of lust and desire washed over her. Images of long dark evenings together swallowed up all free thought.

"Sebastian!" her mother shouted, "control yourself!"

Bethany's eyes widened, Sebastian…here?

"Did you miss me love?" he asked her.

"I…" Bethany's head swam, she was trying to breathe, "Yes my prince," she said with a dazed happy smile, "I have missed you.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing in her mouth.

Bethany shuddered, it…felt wrong, but the heat and desire were all consuming.

"Sebastian," her Mother put her hands on her hips.

"That is enough "Brother,"Carver said irritably.

"My apologies milady, Ser Carver" Sebastian laughed, "but you have no idea what your daughter does to me."

"She better not be doing anything to you." Carver growled.

"Not until we are married of course," Sebastian quipped.

Leandra shook her head.

"I can understand being young and in love," her Mother snorted, "but try to use a little restraint. We are in public after all."

Sebastian held her tighter, both with his arms and his gaze. Bethany felt like she was floating, lost in the embrace of Sebastian's eyes. Her will and strength drowning in those black stormy eyes.

_Black stormy eyes?_

Something clicked in Bethany's mind; she remembered dancing with Sebastian at Duke Prosper's salon. She had gazed into Sebastian's eyes for the first time that night. The first night they had kissed. She had gazed into Sebastian's blue stormy eyes, and…blue eyes…not black.

"Love?" Sebastian asked her, his grip tightening painfully, "What is wrong.

Her gaze found that cloud again, the only one in the sky. The one that reminded her so much of a city, a black city.

The Black City…in the fade.

Bethany gasped with fear.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he growled low in the back of his throat.

He knew. He knew that she knew, and he was furious!

Bethany fought back.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked shoving "Sebastian" back.

"So you are awake," Sebastian purred, menacingly.

Yes she was awake now; she remembered everything, Justin, Wren, Delance, and everything else. She remembered the desire abomination; she remembered it putting them all to sleep.

None of this was real. Carver and Mother flicked in and out of existence, the walls around her seemed incorporeal. She could see the floating islands, the flotsam left by the spirits and demons that roamed this place.

It was the fade…she was trapped in the fade.

The only thing that was real here was her and Sebastian.

The demon pretending to be Sebastian.

"Come back with me love," the demon reached out with Sebastian's hand, "walk with me; let me put you back to sleep so that we can be together for all eternity."

Fire danced in Bethany's hands, this wasn't the desire demon that trapped them here, it was likely one of the brood the demon mentioned.

It would need more than simple tricks to hold her here.

"No!" she said angrily, "I don't love you! I love Justin! Where is he?"

The demon laughed.

"Do you think that a mortal man can love you the way I can, but if you want him then…"

The demon shape shifted, Sebastian was gone, now it was Justin Oslin.

"Justin is here now Betts," the demon sneered, "come now to your rest."

A wave of peace swept over her, she felt sleepy.

No! Not AGAIN! She glared defiantly at the demon.

Bethany could feel the magic trying to bind her, to make her go back to sleep. She fought it, just as she fought the desire demon during her Harrowing. She had denied that creature its meal; she would deny this one as well.

She wished Justin were here, or Colo, or Serene, or Bradley, she would even settle for Wren at this point. She reached out across the fade with her magic calling for help.

She felt nothing…no one would come to her aid.

The Desire demon drew closer.

If it was a fight the creature wanted then it would have it.

She willed a staff into existence, her father's staff, she spun it defensively.

The demon was not impressed.

"You can't defeat me here Betts," the demon snickered, "we rule this entire section of the fade. No mortal can reach you here. No one can…urk!"

The demon coughed, black blood whooped from its throat. Bethany backed up in surprise.

The blade of a great sword punched through the demon Justin's back! Demonic ichor bubbled from its mouth.

There was a knight standing behind the creature, a knight in full Ferelden battle armor.

"Let her go creature," the knight's muffled voice demanded.

The demon hissed in disbelief, glaring at the Knight's armored helmet

"No…" the demon stammered, "No mortal can…"

The knight drew his sword from the creatures back and swung it with great force.

The demon's head came away from its body.

"I'm no mortal," the knight growled triumphantly.

The spell holding the mage broke.

The Gallows faded around Bethany, the walls the people, Carver and her Mother. It had not been real.

It had all been a lie, a cruel, evil trick. Bethany glared at the demon's crumbling remains…good riddance.

She found herself standing on a small island floating in the raw fade. The demon dissolving at her feet. The Ferelden knight watching her closely.

"Thank you spirit," She said gratefully.

"You should have summoned me sooner," the spirit chided, "you could have been killed."

Bethany was taken aback; the voice was so…arrogant. What kind of spirit would talk to a mage like this, certainly not a spirit of justice or compassion?

The knight sheathed his great sword and removed his helmet.

Bethany gasped in shock.

The spirit smirked at her, who else would have heard her cry, who else would have responded.

Who but him?

"Hello Sister," Carver Hawke said sneering triumphantly, "You called."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Fading Desires (part 1)

Bethany and Carver made their way swiftly across the raw fade. Several shades had tried to stop them, but between Bethany's magic, and Carver's great sword they were outmatched.

_Carver was here. He was fighting at her side once again._

She wished that it could be so again, in the real world, unfortunately that could never be.

Bethany sighed, it wasn't fair.

She knew this wasn't real, that this wasn't really her long dead twin brother. It was more likely just a benevolent fade spirit that took his form so that she would trust it to help her.

Still…to see Carver again, to talk to him, she had missed him for such a long time.

It didn't feel like a normal spirit to her, her mage senses didn't feel the usual magic associated with spirits, nor did it feel like a demon either. She watched it closely though, she would be careful not to accept any offer "Carver" made her, but so far it had made none, it simply followed her and aided with its blade. She sensed no hunger in this spirit, it was here, but it wanted nothing from her.

She could sense only one emotion in the spirit at her side.

_Loneliness._

"Do you know where we are going sister?"

Bethany nodded, "Yes, I can sense the others up ahead, we will likely have to fight the demons holding them to free them, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Carver sighed.

"I hate this place," her brother growled, "I always felt like the dumbest man in the room when you and Father would talk about it. After wandering here…lost for so long, I…I don't know how you mages do it."

"Have you been alone?" Carver's spirit or not, Bethany's heart went out to him, "alone all this time?"

He shook his head, "Father was with me for a while," Carver admitted.

"Is he still here?" Bethany' heart leapt, seeing her Father again in the Andrastian Temple had left her wanting to see him again.

Carver's eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry sister, but he is gone. When Mother…when she…arrived here, they left together. She wanted me to come as well, but something was holding me here. I…I can't go to join them, at least not yet."

A single tear ran down her face, _poor Carver_.

Bethany felt it…a sensation, a feeling, it told her they were not alone anymore. It was coming from up ahead.

They picked up the pace. One of her companions needed them.

IOI

The tranquil Helena sat calmly before them, shades and wisps moved curiously around her trying to understand this strange being. She was here, and yet she was not, as a tranquil she had nothing to offer them.

Bethany and Carver attacked, driving the spirits away from the woman.

"Helena," Bethany asked, kneeling at the woman's side, "Are you alright?"

"I shouldn't be here," the tranquil said flatly, "No tranquil should be in the fade, it is… a most disagreeable experience."

"Bethany," Carver looked at the woman with sick fascination, "this woman…is she?"

"She is a tranquil Carver. I assume you can't sense her any more than the other spirits here."

"It isn't that," Carver shuddered, "its, sweet Maker, is this what would have happened to you if the Templars had…"

Bethany nodded.

Carver swallowed hard.

"I am Helena," the tranquil introduced herself to Carver, "You…you are not like us?"

"No," Carver admitted with a shudder, "I'm not."

Bethany had never seen a spirit turn green before, she hoped that Carver wasn't going to be sick.

Helena would not have minded either way.

The tranquil nodded and turned to Bethany, "Can we leave here now? I would prefer to be elsewhere."

She helped Helena to her feet and they were off again.

The mage suspected it would not be as easy to free the others, but they had no choice.

She had to try.

She had to save Justin.

IOI

They passed through a door floating in the empty air, and found themselves in a bustling little town along Ferelden's old Imperial Highway. Merchants bartered good outside the Chantry. Miners from the local quarry chatted amiably enough with the townsfolk. Bethany diverted her gaze when a pair of Templars marched past them. It had been a force of habit at this point.

"Home sweet home," Carver grumbled under his breath.

The village of Lothering stretched out before them. Bethany felt a pang of homesickness seeing it again after all this time. Her home, as it had been before the Blight.

No, she thought I have to stay focused.

She had to find Justin.

In the fade… will was the only thing that mattered, it sharpened her senses. She reached out trying to feel the wrongness around her.

She could sense a soul in pain nearby, and a demon as well.

Justin needed her.

She felt herself being drawn to _Dane's Refuge_; the tavern was busy as always, not the place one would expect to find a nightmare.

Never-the-less she could sense Justin inside.

"Carver keep Helena safe," Bethany said, "I won't be long."

"Sister!" he complained, "I want to help."

"Carver please," she growled, "You will be helping by keeping Helena safe. Let me do this."

Her brother's eyes narrowed, but he gave her a sulky nod.

"If you need my help,' he offered.

"I will call, keep your blade handy."

She sighed, mustering her courage.

Bethany entered Dane's Refuge.

And heard the sounds of a man shouting.

"Ungrateful little wretch, the bane of my existence, that what you are, I'm almost grateful your Mother is not here boy."

Bethany's eyes narrowed, she knew that voice.

She moved past the crowd, heading for a small table at the back, it was there that she saw Justin.

He was slumped over a table, several emptied pints sat around him. She could almost smell the alcohol in the air. Justin's Father stood before him, berating his son for one thing or another. Miles Oslin was small man with black greasy hair, he and Justin had the same eyes, but unlike his son's Brother Miles' eyes flashed only with pious cruelty. His chantry robe was perfect as always, the perfect image of a Chantry Missionary.

Bethany knew better, she could feel the power coming off the false Brother. He sought to steal away all of Justin's hope.

She had found the demon.

"Father…don't start," Justin said irritably.

"Why not boy," the older man sneered, "Sitting here day after day, you always say you're a good fighter, why not join the Templars, I will tell you why, they would never take such a faithless little heathen as you."

Bethany had heard enough.

"Hello Justin," she said ignoring the ranting creature.

He sat up startled, "Betts? I…" he tried to hide the pints scattered around him to no avail, "It is not what you think…"

"Of course it is," Justin's Father laughed, "You are a pathetic little drunkard."

She continued to ignore the demon.

"Justin could you come with me now please," she asked.

"That isn't really a good idea Betts," Justin shifted uncomfortably.

The demon sneered triumphantly.

Bethany glared at it.

"Justin I need you to come with me," her voice turning more authorative, "you have to trust me."

"Get away girl," the demon growled, "He is my son and I will not let some little harlot turn him away with her unclean ways."

"Don't talk to her like that," Justin hissed.

"Why not?" the demon laughed, "the little heathen, she hides away on that farm of hers, scheming of ways to damn your soul boy. Maybe I should go fetch the Templars, maybe they would like to examine you girl?"

Bethany glared at the demon; she would not play this game.

"You are not Justin's Father," she snarled, "let him go creature, or by the Maker I swear I will end you right here right now."

"Betts?" Justin sounded confused, "what are you talking about?"

"We're in the fade Justin this isn't real."

"The girl is lying boy, you are my son and you will mind!"

"Justin, your Father is dead, Lothering is dead, you're a grey warden now, and you are fighting to protect us."

"A grey warden," the demon snorted, "like they would ever have you. Go away you little bitch before I call the Templars."

Bethany did not back down.

"I will take him away from you," she snarled at the demon, Maker she had never been so angry "and you are going to go, **screaming into the void you son of a bitch."**

The demon slapped her, trying to keep to its Miles Oslin role.

That had been a mistake.

Justin flipped the table over with an angry roar. He changed before her eyes, his farmer's tunic and breeches were gone, he was in his full Warden armor. _Vigilance _flashing in his hand, he brought the sword up, cracking the demon in the skull with the hilt. It fell dazed.

Lothering flicked around them.

Justin advanced on the demon, growling with fury.

How dare the bastard lay a finger on Betts.

"Get away boy," the demon hissed, fear starting to show through its anger, "you can't hurt me, I'm your Father."

"It is a demon Justin," Bethany said drawing fire to her hand. Some of the people in _Dane's Refuge_ had begun to change. They were shades loyal to the demon.

Carver sprang into the room, his great sword drawn. He attacked the shades.

Hate flashed in Justin's eyes, for so long this bastard had tormented him, blaming him for everything that had gone wrong in their lives. He had chased Ursula into the chantry. He had chase Justin right out of Lothering. The man had been his nightmare for so long.

So very long…TOO LONG!

"I am not unworthy," he snarled, "I am not a disgrace. I AM A GREY WARDEN, **AND I AM SICK OF YOU**!"

He plunged _Vigilance _into the demon's chest, it wailed, black ichor spat from its mouth.

Justin twisted the blade.

The demon crumbled into ash, Lothering vanished, they were standing in the raw fade again. Helena blinked as the world changed around them.

Justin turned to Bethany.

"Betts are you alright I…"

She through her arms around his neck, laughing she kissed him deeply.

Carver glared at him.

"Hands off her ass Oslin." He warned.

Justin started, he knew that voice.

_Keep your grubby paws off my sister Oslin!_

Justin broke away from his lover. He stared at the spirit in disbelief.

"Carv?" he couldn't believe it.

"What's left of me anyway," Carver snorted, _Justin and Bethany he still couldn't accept it, or maybe he just didn't want to."_

The warden turned to the mage.

"Betts is this really Carver?"

"Possibly," she shrugged.

"I'm helping… does it really matter," Carver sighed, "sister we need to keep moving. Demons are territorial, now that this one is dead, other will be coming."

Bethany nodded, plus who knew what the demon was doing to their bodies in the real world. Delance may have come. He may be standing over them with a sword right now.

They had to keep going.

IOI

"Please let me passed," the Orlesian elf begged, she was dirty and bruised, a heavy basket of clothing gripped tightly in her hands as if her life depended on it, "if my master does not get these I will get the switch."

The next door they found led to a huge dirty city. Bethany led them down the cobblestones passed the merchants and city guards. The wealthy walked past them wearing garish masks, hiding behind heavily armed body guards.

Justin had never been to Val Royeaux before, but the Grand Cathedral in the distance told him where they were. He shook his head, as a native Fereldan, he had no use for Orlesians.

Bethany led them into a walled off section of the city, the smell of waste and garbage here was stronger than the other parts of the city. Elves glanced up nervously as they passed by.

Bethany suppressed a shudder, the Val Royeaux alienage was worse than the one in Kirkwall. It seemed more hopeless somehow.

It was here that they found Serene.

Justin barely recognized her, and not because of the long dirty hair, and ragged clothes.

It was her eyes, the elf's ruby-eyes were broken, she looked so…helpless. He had never seen her like this.

"Serene, it is me, it is Justin, you have to wake up."

"My name is Nolah monsieur," the elf cowered, her eyes downcast, "please don't hurt me."

"Rene," Bethany took the elf by the chin, forcing her to look into her eyes, "you never lived this life. You became a bard when you were six…remember."

"Non," the elf shook her head, "that bard decided he didn't want me. He said I should get used to living in the squalor," Serene shuddered, "like a good little elf."

"You're not a good little elf Serene," Justin growled, maybe if he could make the bard angry she would snap out of this…nightmare, "You're a bard, and a grey warden to boot. I have seen you take down a broodmother without breaking a sweat."

Non," the elf shook her head violently, "that was a dream…I could never be brave like that."

Bethany sighed, this wasn't working. They needed something more.

The idea came out of the blue, it was so simple.

"Bradley… Serene," Bethany's voice was low soothing, "remember Bradley."

"Bradley," Serene whimpered she remember dreaming about a handsome young Templar, her knight in shining armor, her brave, wonderful, poor Bradley.

Bethany could see it; the bard was starting to break through, to find herself again.

"NOLAH!"

The elf shrieked, she dropped the laundry in the mud, sobbing she tried to clean it off before his lordship found her. She had to...

"What have you done you worthless little dog," the Orlesian business man who owned her home stalked towards her, "can't you do anything right."

He had a lash in his hand.

Serene cringed.

"Please mastair…non. Eet wasn't my fault!"

Both Carver and Justin glared at the man.

"I hate shits who bully women," Justin growled.

"You and me both," Carver drew his great sword.

Bethany stopped them, pulling Justin's dagger from his belt.

"Serene…catch," Bethany called out.

She tossed it to the elf, who caught it easily.

Serene's training took over.

She rolled under the lash, driving the dagger into the bigger man's spine. He fell to his knees. Serene spun gracefully, the dagger flashed in her hand.

She had cut the Orlesian's throat.

Black demon ichor ran down his chest. The demon looked at the elf in disbelief.

"Stupid little…" it croaked as it fell over.

The alienage vanished. Serene stood before them; she was once again in her warden leathers and armor, her weapons sheathed and ready.

The bard stumbled, Justin steadied her.

"Easy there elf," he soothed.

"Makair," she croaked, her head felt foggy, the nightmare still clinging to her mind.

She did her best to shake it off.

"Um…are you…are you alright miss?" Carver stuttered.

Bethany rolled her eyes, Carver had never been very confident around beautiful women.

"Hello," the bard shook her head, "I am Serene."

"C-Carver Hawke at you service." The spirit bowed.

"He is my brother Serene," Bethany clarified.

"I though your brother was dead?" the elf asked.

"So everyone tell me," Carver chuckled, "I get that a lot."

Bethany could not quite stifle a laugh, he had sounded just like Marian for a moment.

They had no time for levity however. The others were still in danger.

They had to hurry.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Fading Desires (part 2)

He knew this wasn't real.

It couldn't be real, he had given up any chance of seeing her again and yet…and yet here she was.

"Is there something wrong sweet thing," her low sultry voice purred.

He smiled.

"No," he said happily, for the first time in a very long time, nothing was wrong.

Andreas Wren was happy.

IOI

"We need to talk."

Justin turned to see Carver glaring at him. It was a look he knew very well, many a time he had done something to annoy his friend, and would receive that look in response.

He had a feeling he knew why.

"The rest of you go on," he asked the others, "We will catch up in a minute."

"Don't fall behind," Bethany cautioned, "this isn't the real world and we don't want to get separated again."

Justin nodded, Bethany, Serene, and Helena gave the two men some space.

Justin sighed. _Here it comes_, he thought sadly.

"You broke your promise," Carver said angrily.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Carver hissed, "You promised me you would leave my sister alone. We discussed this."

"What I promised was to leave Bethany's protection to your family," Justin said irritably, "hate to break it to you Carv, but you don't have a family anymore. Malcolm is gone; your mother is gone too. Maker knows where Marian is. Do you honestly think I would leave Bethany alone in the world now? The Templars have likely not given up hunting her Carv, even if I didn't love her, even if she didn't love me I wouldn't leave her alone.

Carver glared angrily at his old friend.

"Well I guess you got what you wanted didn't you?" Carver growled, "You're rutting with my sister, just like you always wanted."

"That wasn't what I wanted at all, well not **all **that I wanted," Justin spat, "If you remember correctly, I asked for your permission to court Bethany, to court her properly, this was never about just getting her into bed. You were my best friend Carver. I knew you would be pissed if I asked your Mother or Marian first, so I came to you, **and you got angry and hit me**. You told me to keep my grubby paws off your sister."

"I was protecting her!"

"I would never have hurt her Carv! Ever!" Justin was trying to keep his voice down; the others did not need to hear this. "I wanted to be a part of your family. If Betts would have turned me down, fine, but I at least would have liked the opportunity to try."

Carver shook his head, he was angry about this, angrier still that he was no longer alive, and unable to talk some sense into his sister.

_Or perhaps, he was just angry because he wasn't alive anymore… period._

"If you hurt her Oslin, I swear I will find some way to make you suffer for it."

"I won't,' he promised, "and just for the record, she came to me Carver, not the other way around. I tried to keep my distance, but I can't…not anymore. I'm sorry but that is the way it is now."

Carver snorted, he hated being stuck here, he hated that Bethany needed Justin to protect her.

_He hated that he was no longer there for her._

Justin held out his hand, "We don't have time for this now Carver. We need your help, and I would appreciate it if you help me keep her safe. Please."

Carver hesitated, but took it with a frustrated sigh. It seemed that he would never move on from this place. That he would be forced to wander lost forever.

If only there was something he could do for Bethany.

"Problem solved," Bethany called back to them.

They both nodded.

"Good," she said, "We have found another door. We should hurry."

The party proceeded on to the next dream or nightmare.

Their companions still needed them.

IOI

They found themselves in a beautiful meadow. The summer sun beat down on them as birds sang in the trees around them. A glistening silver lake shone like diamonds in the distance. Anyone would be hard pressed to admit that this was not a picture of perfection.

Bethany could not sense the demon here; it was likely hiding, using the beauty around it to ensnare whatever companion it was holding on to in here.

Serene's eyes widened, she knew this area.

"That is Lake Celestine," she said motioning to the body of water. We're somewhere outside the city of Montsimmard."

"So we're in Orlais again," Carver griped, "wonderful."

"I think we may have found Leonie Justin," Bethany said hopefully, "follow me."

She led them down towards the lake. Justin still felt tense; the demon still had not shown itself, what was it waiting for?"

They happened on a small campsite near the water's edge. A fine gray mare bearing the symbols of the grey wardens, munched happily from a feed bag. On a sandbar only a few steps away lay a young blonde woman in her shift, lying out in the sun, drying off after a swim. He could see that the woman kept her warden armor still within reach, her great sword rested just to her right, ready should she need to defend herself.

It took Justin a moment to realize he was looking at Leonie, to be honest he had gotten far to use to seeing her as a golem.

_Of course this is what she would dream about; the loss of her humanity had hit her harder than she chose to show them._

They called out to her. Leonie sprang to her feet with all the quickness you would expect from a seasoned warrior. She dropped into a fighting crouch, her great sword gripped firmly in her hands.

Her eyes fell on Justin and Serene.

"You should not be here," she said crossly.

"Leonie…we have come to save you," Serene said nervously, she did not like the look the woman was giving her.

"Do I look like I need to be saved," Leonie growled, her eyes flashing with fury. "I hoped….no…I prayed everything from the last few months had been a dream. I woke in my bed this morning, Uncle Renald was still alive, and we had breakfast together. I got to go on my morning ride as I have always done. I have come to this place so many times…have swam here so many times. I…I just want my life back! Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to remind me this was all a lie?"

Justin was surprised to hear this, not only did she know, but she was angry at them for coming for her?

"You know this isn't real Leonie," Bethany said trying to sooth the woman; the last thing they wanted was to fight one of their companions. "So why are you still here?"

Tears ran down the female warden's face.

"Because I wanted to be me again, just for a little while," the woman sobbed. "I just wanted… to enjoy being Leonie Caron again. **Is that so wrong?"**

Storm clouds began to gather, the ground rumbled beneath their feet, the demon holding this place was getting nervous it seemed. Leonie was likely not going to remain here much longer.

"You can't want to live a lie," Justin said trying to reason with her, "You have a duty to help the people of Thedas. You have a responsibility beyond your own desires."

"Haven't I given up enough for my sodding duty," Leonie spat, "To spend an eternity locked in a metal body. The calling would have been better. Why shouldn't I remain here? Why shouldn't I enjoy what the demon has given me?"

"Because your Uncle would have expected better of you," Justin said sternly, "You **are** a Grey Warden."

Leonie's eyes turn cold; they blazed with barely controlled fury. Justin knew it was dangerous bringing up her uncle, but he had little choice. If she attacked him so be it.

Leonie gritted her teeth, she wanted to stop, to lay down her burdens and rest, but she couldn't. She could almost see her Uncle Renald scowling at her, reminding her of the oaths she had made when she joined the order.

Leonie sighed heavily and lowered her blade.

The ground exploded before her, with a feral roar a large bear-like creature emerged; its eyes were a fire with evil. They burned into Leonie, and she felt weariness wash over her.

_Lay down your burdens mortal…rest._

Bethany dispelled the sloth demon's attack. Realizing what had been happening, Leonie leapt on the creature's back, driving her great sword deep into the back of its neck. The creature gave one final gurgling roar before falling to the ground.

The meadow faded away. Leonie stood before them, still in her human form, but now clad in the warden armor she wore in life. The woman glared furiously at the dead demon.

Letting her be human again even for just a few moments had been the cruelest of punishments.

"Let us find the others commander," Leonie said coldly, "I am past tired of this place."

IOI

It was the strangest city any of them had ever seen.

The buildings were not so much built as molded around the great trees that surrounded them. Glow crystals illuminated the great street the group found itself on. Elven merchants with painted faces sold wares to passersby.

There were no humans here, only elves, elves with the markings of the creators on their faces.

A city of elves, such a thing had not existed in centuries.

They had found Merrill.

The elven citizens regarded them with distaste, shemlen in their midst. Some of them even glared at Serene, she thought she heard the words 'flat-ear' murmured about her as they passed.

The elven bard's ears twitched.

"What have I done to piss off the locals," she asked Bethany.

"You're not Dalish," Bethany reminded her; she remembered the first time that she and Marian had entered the Dalish camp outside of Kirkwall. She knew that she should not be surprised by their reaction, "Merrill's people can be…hostile towards outsiders."

"Lovely," Serene pouted, "Let us find Merrill and get out of here before someone decides to stop us."

The road led to a large square in the center of the city. A crowd had gathered, waiting the words of their savior, a great mirror sat atop a daze there. The Eluvian flickered with violet colored mist, only the savior could draw secrets from its depths.

Merrill emerged from her dwelling, the crowd roared with joy at her arrival.

IOI

Merrill bowed modestly to her people, the Eluvian had given them so much, it had allowed this great city to be built, and it had restored much of their history, stories, and rituals.

She was giddy, wondering what it would share with her today.

She spotted the humans in the crowd; there was something…familiar about them.

She could feel the distrust and anger moving through the crowd, she called for silence.

"Good people," she said warmly, "we must not fear the outsiders. The Eluvian has given us the means to protect ourselves from them now; we can afford to be charitable to a few travelers. "

"Merrill it is Bethany," the dark haired shemlen called out to her, "Do you remember me?"

"Oh," the Dalish's eyes lit up, "Bethany, Bethany Hawke, I remember you. People please let them pass; this is the sister of the one who aided me in repairing the mirror. The woman who helped me give us a future."

The Dalish crowd parted, but not without a murmur of dissent. They clearly did not want the wardens and their allies to get close to the Dalish.

Bethany reached out with her magics and realized the truth. It was not Merrill the people were protecting, it was the mirror.

The mirror **was** the demon holding Merrill here.

"Isn't this wonderful," Merrill laughed spinning like a merry child, "I knew fixing the mirror was the right idea. Now my people have a home. We have reclaimed so much of what we once were, the elvhen are on the right path again…for the first time in centuries."

"Merrill this isn't real," Serene whispered.

Of course it is," the Dalish smiled, "Don't you see it? The splendor the mirror has allowed us to reclaim. You can be part of this as well sister. Our birthright is here. The mirror has taught us…"

"What has the mirror taught you Merrill?" Bethany asked.

"I'm sorry… what?" Merrill asked confused.

"What has the mirror taught you?" the mage repeated, "you said it gave you all this," Bethany said motioning to the city around her, "How? How did a mirror give you a city of your own?"

"Well it…" Merrill paused, trying to remember, "It taught me to…and then it showed us."

The Dalish's brow furrowed, she could not remember a single thing the Eluvian had shown her.

"Sister," Carver warned, some of the elves were approaching with weapons. Shades disguised as elves anyway.

"Why…why can't I remember any of it?" Merrill's green eyes were wide, panicked, "I know that it gave us knowledge, why can I not remember now?"

"We're in the fade, Merrill," Justin said trying to wake the Dalish warden up, "A desire demon trapped us here, none of this is real."

"No," Merrill gasped, it couldn't be a lie, it couldn't, she turned to the Eluvian looking for answers.

Only a demonic face was revealed there.

The Dalish's heart broke, she remembered everything, Tamlen, the Keeper, everything, and…

**She was furious.**

"It was all a lie," she hissed, her eyes flashing, "**IT WAS ALL A TRICK!"**

The Dalish shrieked in fury, she wanted to destroy the one responsible for this misery.

She settled for the one holding her here.

She struck the mirror with her staff, shattering it into a million pieces.

The demon wailed in agony.

Merrill flung lightning at the shades pretending to be her people.

_She was alone, an exile, a murderess, and her people would never accept her back._

Someone had to pay, deserved to pay.

The demons would serve this purpose best.

She lashed out in here rage, shades burned, as Dalish curses flew from Merrill' lips.

Her city vanished. Merrill was left sobbing on her knees. Her warden robes covered in demonic ichor.

_She was such a stupid, prideful, cow._

"Milady."

Sniffling she looked up to see Carve Hawke standing over her. He offered her a handkerchief.

M-ma serannas thank you," Merrill sniffled.

Carver nodded. Merrill was not normally attracted to humans, but something about this man.

"Are you okay to travel Merrill?" Justin asked; he was clearly concerned for her.

_The wardens are my clan now. I must never forget that._

Nodding, she rose to her feet. That is when she realized someone was missing.

"Where is Colo?"

"We haven't found him yet," Serene shrugged, "but we will."

Yes, they would find Colo…together, and then…

Then they would make the demon suffer as it never had before.

Merrill was looking forward to that.

IOI

The summer breeze brought the smell of the sea to Justin's nose.

For a moment, he felt a swell of homesickness, he missed the waves of the waking sea, the creaking of timbers as the sails unfurled.

The wardens may have given him a new purpose, but that did not mean he did not miss the sea.

He knew this place well; it was about a two hours ride outside of Llomerryn. There was an old poplar tree on a hill not too far from here. He and Birdie used to come here when their ship had put in for repairs. They would find a pair of young women in the city, and the four of them would picnic here and later…if the girl was of a mind…

Justin blushed; he wished that Bethany had not seen this place.

At least he knew where to find Birdie.

He led them to where the old tree stood; he could make out two people sitting in the shade under its branches.

He told the others to stay back, Birdie would listen to him, he hoped.

Bethany did not listen, she followed after him.

"You know this place well?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You and Wren came here often?"

"When we made port, sure," he admitted.

"Alone?"

Justin winced, why did she have to ask that?

"It is okay love," she took his hand in hers, "I'm not jealous of people you were with before we met."

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly.

"Any idea who Wren has with him up here?"

Justin did not need to guess…he already knew.

IOI

They found Wren, lounging contently, his head resting in a young woman's lap. Bethany did not recognize her at first. The woman wore no armor or weapons, only a simple, airy lavender gown. Her golden eyes were docile, gazing fondly into Wren's. They could both smell the perfume coming from her dusky skin.

Bethany was shocked; this wasn't the woman she remembered.

"Isabela," Justin said coldly.

The pirate queen looked up at them, all contentment fled from her face, her eyes widened with fear.

"BIRDIE HELP!" Isabela cried, "They have come to take you away from me!"

Wren was on his feet in an instant, the false Isabela cowering behind him.

"Get away from her Captain!" the healer growled.

"Birdie this isn't real," Justin said, trying to reason with his friend, "That is a demon; it was to keep you here."

"No," Isabela wailed, "they are lying, they want to keep us apart… can't you see that!"

"I don't care what she is," Wren hissed angrily, "she is mine again, **and no one will take her from me!"**

Arcane energy cracked in Wren's fingertips. Bethany put up a shield around the two of them. Justin had told her recently that Wren and Isabela had had a relationship. Bethany had never suspected that it had been such a close one. Isabela did not have close relationships.

_She guessed she was wrong._

Justin backed off; he probably should have seen this coming. What man didn't want to play knight in shining armor to his lady fair? Isabela had never been the yielding maiden type, but it was easy to imagine that Wren might wish her to be, even after all that had happened between the two of them.

_How could he get through to Birdie?_

He could not just kill the demon, not with Wren rising to her defense. Birdie could be extremely dangerous when angered.

Justin glanced at Bethany; he hoped the mage had some kind of idea how to deal with this.

She thought about it for a moment…and then…then…she smiled.

She knew what to do.

She whispered her idea to Justin, he smirked, a smirk that grew into a wolfish smile.

He gave the mage a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're a genius," he proclaimed, "I'm in love with a sodding genius!"

Bethany blushed under his praise.

He sauntered up to Isabela, a cruel sneer on his face. Wren tensed, but did not attack.

That was good, Justin thought, he only had to listen.

"Isabela," he smirked at the cowering demon, "_The Siren's Call_ is a garbage scow, and it is not worthy to be hauling manure, much less a raider crew. You would be best served by selling it for scrap."

The demon whimpered.

Birdie looked confused.

"Oh what is the matter Bela?" Justin taunted, "Aren't you going to defend your ship. How about yourself. I am challenging you Isabela," Justin proclaimed, "I want to duel you, do you hear me? You are not fit to be a Captain, you aren't even fit swab the barnacles off a proper ship."

"Birdie stop him…kill him!" Isabela cried.

Wren turned; he looked into Isabela's golden eyes. What was wrong with her? Isabela had never backed down from a fight before?

"She isn't Isabela Birdie," Justin repeated, "She is a demon feeding off your desires. You can't let her manipulate you. You are better than that."

"Birdie, my love, please," Isabela begged, "I love you; I never meant to hurt you. I just want to stay with you now. Please just kill hi…"

"SILENCE!" Wren roared; his draconic claws came up.

He cut the false sobbing Isabela's head off. It turned to ash when it touched the barren ground.

Wren stood there shocked; he never thought he would have been able to harm Isabela. He had obviously been wrong.

Llomerryn faded away. They were all left standing in the raw fade.

Wren was dressed in his witch armor here. He glared angrily at the fallen demon.

"How dare you," he hissed, "How dare you use her against me? I will destroy you all for this outrage."

"Birdie?" Justin said placing a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder. The mage glared at it, but then, after a moment or two…relaxed.

"I…I am sorry captain," he shook his head, pushing away the last of the demon's glamour, "I don't know what came over me."

"You still love her," Justin said sadly, "There is no shame in that."

"It is a weakness," Wren growled, "I won't let it control me again."

_Never again_ the healer swore.

The three of them went over to join the others. They had still yet to find Faizyl or Colo.

They would change that soon enough.

Then they would track down the demon that had trapped them here.

It would not enjoy their next encounter.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: The One Left Behind

Wren shook his head; the spirit pretending to be Bethany's twin was irksome to say the least. He followed Merrill around like a lost puppy, trying to make her feel better.

_Didn't the fool Dalish realize that this wasn't a man?_

"So…um…y-you are not like other girls," the spirit said nervously.

"Of course not," Merrill replied matter-of-factly, "I'm an elf."

"R-right," the spirit nodded.

Merrill's eyes widened.

"Oh…um…are we talking about something dirty?" she asked Carver.

"No…um…I…that is not what I meant" the spirit stammered.

"I… would not mind hearing it if it was," Merrill giggled self-consciously.

"Really?" Carver's eyes lit up, it would be nice to spend some time with a woman.

"Alim, Merrill," Serene sang to her fellow warden, "remember Alim."

"Oh…right," the Dalish nodded, no matter how much Carver Hawke excited her, she had to remember that she was Alim's now. "I'm...kind of…I mean I am in a relationship now, I'm sorry."

"He is a lucky man," Carver smiled sadly.

Merrill blushed.

Wren rolled his eyes. The elf was blind.

_Just as I was to Isabela, the healer thought angrily._

Wren cursed under his breath he could not deny that his desire to see her again had ensnared him; he had wanted to believe himself above such things, but…

_When we are faced with our deepest desires, it is not easy to resist._

He hated the fact that he was still human enough to fall for such tricks.

He would just have to try harder in the future to eliminate those weaknesses.

Lest he fall prey to them again.

They came upon yet another door floating before them, Wren had to give the circle pet credit; she had a natural affinity for this place.

Once they had Colo and Faizyl they could finally get out of this place.

IOI

"Aeducan BASTARDS!"

Faizyl sent an arrow through King Bhelen's eye; sadly for every Bhelen he killed two more would take his place. Fortunately, he had plenty of arrows and good high ground.

He could likely hold out indefinitely.

His mother cowered behind him, he would defend her with his last breath, it was not her fault that she had fallen in love with a Harrowmont. Faizyl would never let Bhelen touch her.

How had the noble bastard done this? Help from the circle most likely, Stone protect them that was all Orzammar needed an unending supply of Bhelen Aeducan.

"Don't let him get me son," his Mother whimpered, "he took your father from me; don't let him take me too."

He wouldn't, by the Ancestors, he wore that Bhelen would not touch her.

That was when a fireball exploded in the middle of the army of Bhelens, A group of Grey Wardens had appeared out of nowhere and began attacking them from behind. Faizyl was grateful to say the least, he…

_Wait, he…he knew these people._

"Faizyl? Are you alright?" the question came from a beautiful blonde human woman in heavy warden plate.

_He…he knew her. Her name was Leonie, but this wasn't right, Leonie was a golem._

How did he know that?

His head swam, it…it felt like someone, or something, was trying to stop him from remembering these people… his friends.

"Shoot them my son," his Mother ordered, "they are all agents of the King!"

_No…no he couldn't do that, these people were his friends!_

"Faizyl," Justin called up to him, "you're being manipulated, this isn't real!"

_Not real?_

"Kill them my son," his Mother shrieked, "they are trying to take you away from me."

"But Mother," the dwarf shook his head trying to clear it, "I know these wardens."

"That isn't your mother Faizyl," Leonie called up to him, "it is a demon feeding off you. Remember what happened to your mother! You must remember!"

More Bhelens emerged into the chamber; they fell on the wardens like a terror. If these wardens were agents of the king, then why would they attack them?

"Faizyl please," his mother shrieked, "destroy the wardens, destroy Bhelen, and then your path to paragon hood is assured!"

_He would be a paragon?_

NO! He had wanted to be a paragon for one reason, to avenge his mother's…his mother's death. She had died; he had held her hand as she had gone to the Ancestors. People did not come back from that!

_This…woman, whoever she was, was not his Mother._

He knocked an arrow, targeting Justin, just long enough to put the imposter at ease.

He spun and fired.

The arrow caught his fake mother in the eye. She fell with barely a sound.

The world vanished. Orzammar was gone, his mother was gone, even the army of Bhelens were gone.

Praise the Ancestors for that.

It was just him, and the wardens, standing on a strange floating island, in a strange hazy world.

Faizyl thought he was going to be sick.

"Easy ser dwarf," Bethany laid a gentle hand on his shoulder steadying him. You're in the fade, this is all a dream."

"Fade?" he asked.

"It is where humans and elves go when we sleep, a land of spirits and demons," Bethany explained, "dwarves don't come here unless forced too."

"Demon?" Faizyl's eyes narrowed, "like that bitch in the warehouse, she sent us here!"

"Yes," Leonie added, she looked fondly on him, her friend.

"You look great lass," he smiled up at her. He had never really noticed what a beautiful woman she had been.

Leonie blushed.

"How do we get out of here?" Faizyl asked.

"We kill the demon holding us here Faizyl." Justin said coldly, "you in the mood for bringing the pain?"

The dwarf smiled.

"Can I blow her up?" he asked.

"Yes," Justin nodded.

The dwarf cackled, perhaps this nightmare could turn into a good dream after all.

IOI

"Something is different here."

Bethany looked at Carver, he seemed to be troubled by this latest dream, it was, she had to admit, a little different from the others they had been in. This dream seemed more solid, more like the real world.

"Is different good or bad Carver?" Justin asked his old friend.

"I don't know," the spirit said sadly. He wished that father had taught him more about this place before he had moved on.

They were in a pine filled forest, rain clouds rolled over the tops of mountains no one seemed to recognize. They could make out smoke in the distance, possibly from either a home or a campfire.

Colo would likely be there.

Justin found himself wishing that he knew more about Colo's life then he did. The Antivan had always been private when it came to his life before joining the warden. When asked, he would simply say that his life before was over, and he was content with that.

The smoke was rising from a small log cottage in the middle of a valley. It was not so different from many small homes scattered throughout Thedas. Most people that chose to live like this were either very strong or criminals, a rugged people that did not like to answer to anyone.

Justin could not say that he was surprised to hear that Colo's life began in a place like this.

They headed out of the woods eager to free their final companion.

It was then that they discovered something surprising.

They found the demon dead just inside the tree line, outside the view of the cottage.

Justin recognized the features of Commander Torrik, the dwarf who had led them before Kirkwall. It would have been a good form to try and manipulate Colo, but apparently it had not worked as the demon had hoped.

_But if it was dead then why were they still here?_

They approached the small home, they could see Colo chopping wood, he was dressed as a simple farmer here, no weapons or armor in sight.

A little girl of about maybe twelve or thirteen sat nearby, washing clothes in a wash tub, she was dark haired with large innocent looking green eyes.

Justin was shocked, if the girl had been born elven she would have been a dead ringer for Merrill.

The girl looked up seeing them first.

"Colo, Colo," the girl cried out excitedly in a thick Antivan accent, "We have visitors!"

"I see them Mia," Colo said wiping sweat from his brow, "feel free to say hello, these are friends."

The girl beamed, and bounced over to them.

"Hello, I'm Mia," she danced happily around them, "Are you friends of my brother, we get so few visitors out here. It is nice when people come to call. Are you all warriors, Colo wanted to be a soldier once, but that was before. We welcome you to our home."

The girl prattled on and on. Justin suppressed a chuckle if this was his sister, then it explained much about why the big Antivan had been so taken with Merrill right from the start.

"Hello Commander," Colo said to Justin slipping a shirt over his head, "Everyone," he said addressing the others, "I am glad to see your all safe."

"We're not safe yet," Bethany said to the larger man, "Colo, you must trust me when I tell you this isn't real."

"I know," Colo nodded, "We're in the fade. "This place," Colo motioned to his home, "is gone now; it has been gone for almost three years."

"Then why are you still here," Faizyl asked the man.

Colo frowned.

"Come inside," he said, "I will explain. Mia see to your chores. I will be back shortly."

"Yes brother," the girl sang happily returning to her work.

He led them all inside the house.

He had much to explain.

IOI

Colo leaned against the fireplace, his heart heavy, he needed the others to understand what had happened.

"I can't go back with you," he said flatly.

"Of course you can," Merrill said cheerily, happy to be back in his presence, "you just have to wake up and…"

"I can't wake up Merrill that is what I am trying to say."

Merrill's smile fell, "Can't…what do you mean, Colo stop you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to little sister," Colo placed his hands on her shoulders; she could see the tears in the big man's eyes. "What I am trying to tell you is I'm…"

"He is dead," Carver said flatly, "His spirit is still here because the demon is holding it here, beyond that he is gone."

Colo looked at the strange newcomer; somehow he knew that he was like him, just another spirit here.

The Anitvan nodded, the spirit was right.

Colo had died.

"NO!" Merrill cried angrily, "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Death is never easy little sister," Colo sighed.

"No! You aren't dead, you're just injured."

"I think that Abomination broke my neck when she hit me Merrill," Colo said, "I have no body to heal."

"Wren can do it!" Merrill argued, "He…He can heal anything," she gave the healer a pleading look, "Tell him, for Creators sake please!"

Wren gave her a pained look.

"I'm sorry elf," Wren sounded legitimately sorry this time, in fact he truly was, "Even I can't heal the dead."

NO!" Merrill shrieked, "NO, NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Merrill," Colo said trying to hug the Dalish she pushed him away glaring angrily.

"You can't die!" she said shrilly, "Please lethallin let us help. There had to be a way. Creators help us, there has to be! There has…has to…be."

Merrill fell into Colo's arms sobbing hysterically; she couldn't do this again, first Tamlen, then the Keeper…

Now Colo.

Bethany leaned against Justin for support. They could all feel the loss they had suffered here. Leonie leaned on Faizyl. Carver lay a comforting hand on Serene's shoulder. Wren stood apart, cursing the Antivan for charging in before the others in the real world.

Helena stood apart, blinking her dead eyes.

"I got to say good bye to you all," Colo said between his own tears, "few can say that they did when they die in battle. I am grateful for that."

Merrill gripped him tighter; she did not want to let him go.

Finally, he peeled her arms away from him, they had to get going, they were all running out of time.

Colo looked at Justin.

"Take care of them bilge rat," he said with an amused smile, he then turned to Bethany, "Watch over him _Bella_, he needs your help more than you know."

Bethany nodded wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"G….Good bye Colo," Merrill whimpered, fighting the urge to hug him again, "I…I shall never forget you."

"We shall meet again little sister," He smiled, "Now go, all of you, kill the demon. Kill Delance, the mission is not over yet."

Justin stuck out his hand to his friend, the one who had helped train him since joining the order, the first one to accept him as a friend.

"It has been an honor," Justin said proudly.

"Yes it has," Colo shook his hand boisterously.

"For the order bilge rat," Colo said proudly.

"For the order," Justin nodded, "and for you and all the others, we will get this mission done."

They left the house for the last time. Mia ran passed them embracing her brother. She had been taken by the darkspawn years ago. Now, at long last, they had been reunited.

Colo was now home.

IOI

They stood before the final door in the fade, on the other side lay the demon that had sent them here.

It was time for that demon to pay.

"Wait," Leonie said.

They all stopped turning to face her.

"There is something I must do before we go." She stated turning to Faizyl.

"Yeah, my dear," he grinned at her, "what can I…?"

She leaned down, kissing him fiercely on the lips. The dwarf's eyes widened in surprise, but then, he wrapped his arms around her neck returning the kiss.

The others were shocked to say the least.

She pulled away from him, when it was done.

"Thank you," she purred.

Faizyl beamed at her, a goofy happy smile on his face.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Justin called out.

The others nodded grimly, even Carver, it would be his job to protect Helena when the fighting started, but no one's look was grimmer than Merrill's.

The Dalish had blood in her eyes.

Her eyes were red from crying, but they blazed with an unnatural hatred. She would tear the demon apart. Let it try to run if it could, she would chase it into the void itself if need be.

The demon would pay.

The others shared her idea on this; they had all suffered in this place.

It was time to free themselves.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hated writing this chapter, I felt tears in my own eyes writing it, but this was what I had intended, next chapter, the final battle with the desire demon. **


	65. Chapter 65

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Over** a hundred reviews! WOW! I would like to thank all of my readers for weighing in on this little tale that I have been spinning. I humbly submit chapter 65 for your Approval. Enjoy!**

Chapter 65: Where Demons Rest

The desire demon's inner-sanctum was not what Bethany would have expected. If anything it reminded her of any wealthy young woman's quarters, a large four post bed, thick fur rugs covered the floor, a large hearth blazed in one corner, even though it was connected to no wall, and the rest of the raw fade could be seen through behind it.

The demon sat at a vanity mirror, applying make-up to her face. She was in human form again, wearing her canary yellow circle robes. She did not seem concerned about the heavily armed party approaching her.

That worried Bethany.

Desire demons were among the most powerful of the demonic hierarchy, she had faced one during her Harrowing. That creature had all but convinced her that it was her Father's ghost come to help her survive that day. It was only when it tried to convince her to carry it out of the fade that she realized the truth. Malcolm Hawke had taught his youngest daughter one rule above all others.

Never accept a spirit's bargain in the fade.

The desire demon saw them approaching through the mirror, yet she did not even bother rising to greet them.

The creature sighed, shaking her head.

"It is not good manners to enter a maiden's chambers unbidden you know." The demon sniffed.

"You're not a maiden," Justin growled.

"I used to be," the demon smiled, pausing to make sure it's hair was perfect it finally rose and turned to greet them.

Its eyes fell on Carver, holding his great sword at the ready. The demon smiled.

"Oh how cute," it purred, "you found a little spirit to aid you," Carver's ears turned red, his eyes flashed in anger at not being taken seriously, "Do you think you can truly help them little ghost," the demon smirked, "You cannot save them, I have been ruling my realm for a long time you little bastard."

"You have one chance to release them," Carver ordered, "if you do not…we will destroy you."

The demon laughed breezily.

"Oh I'm soooo scared," The demon snickered, "Oh please mortals…don't slay me, it is not my fault. Our creators made me this way." The demon laughed arrogantly, then all mocking left its face, it glared at the wardens and their allies.

"You are mine!" it snarled angrily, "None of you are going anywhere!"

The wardens tensed, Justin, Leonie, and Carver held up their swords, magic began to flare around the mages, Faizyl had an arrow readied, Serene spun her chain, the scythe gripped tightly in her hand.

They moved to surround the demon.

"In case you haven't noticed," Serene hissed, "we have you outnumbered here."

"Well there is that isn't there," the demon tapped her chin thoughtfully; "I'm just going to have to fix that aren't I?"

The demon gestured, armored figures emerged from the shadows. They drew swords, axes, and bows. They even had a mage with them armed with a staff.

Justin gasped. Every one of them wore the heraldry of the Grey Wardens, and that wasn't it. He…he had known these men and women.

Commander Torrik stood in the center, Lieutenant Elena directly to his right, Ceasar the mage was behind them, Valla, the woman who had survived the joining with him spun her daggers, eager to attack.

The demon had summoned shades of the Lost Garrison. Those killed in the tunnels beneath Kirkwall, Justin's brothers and sisters…some of them his friends.

The demon grinned.

"You have travelled with such powerful companions whelp," the demon laughed at Justin, "Your memories of them are strong. I think they will make excellent defenders for me today."

Merrill stared at the largest of the knights, a man wielding a great ax.

Her lip quivered.

"Colo?" she whimpered.

The shade of her late friend snarled angrily.

"It isn't him Merrill," Carver reminded her, "your friend is at peace, the demon is using your memories of him.

Something broke in the Dalish, her eyes flashed with fury; she turned to the demon, it's cruel mouth still spitting taunts at them.

Merrill had had enough.

She glared at the demon, only two words left the Dalish's mouth; they dripped with fury and poison.

"You bitch."

Lightning struck the desire demon in the face, it wailed, falling back in surprise.

The warden shades attacked. Justin and his allies met them head on.

The battle began.

IOI

Bethany used force magic to keep the shades at bay, _Fist of the Maker_, flattened them to the ground, Helena hid behind her, the tranquil did her best to stay out of the way. Serene danced around the shade of Commander Torrik drawing the dwarf's attention. Wren caught one of the dead wardens with _Walking Bomb_; it staggered into one of the archers and detonated.

Faizyl put an arrow through the eye slit of two of the wardens' helmets; they fell with a clang, vanishing when their bodies hit the ground. Leonie cut down the shade of the mage, while Carver dealt with the false Colo.

It was better that he deal with this one, he had not known the man after all.

Justin and Merrill only had eyes for the demon itself, the creature had murdered Colo, he had been Justin's trainer after he had gone through the joining. Then after Kirkwall, it had been Colo who had suggested that Justin lead.

"I'm a fighter, he is a thinker," the large Antivan had said, "A leader needs to be able to think. So he will be our leader."

Merrill had come to love Colo like a brother. He had been her first true friend since Hawke had left, and the demon had killed him, brushed him aside like he was nothing.

The demon would pay for that.

"MY FACE!" the demon shrieked, it glanced into the vanity, seeing the burned, ruined flesh there, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

It glared hatefully at Merrill.

"You will pay for that you knife-eared whore!"

Merrill said nothing; she was to furious to even speak.

_Vigilance_ sliced through the demon's shield. It built another only to have that be broken as well. Merrill kept the creature distracted, lighting, fists of stone, and great roots around the creature's legs distracted it. The demon's powers began to falter.

For the first time fear shown in the creatures eyes.

Carver fought furiously, he could feel the strength of the men and women around him, the trials they had faced together had bound them tighter and tighter over the past few months. They cared for each other, and would fight and die to protect each other.

The compassion of warriors, Carver felt himself… connect to that in a way he never had before.

He began to glow. He directed that light at the demon. The light of mercy touched the demon, it wailed in agony.

The demon did not know mercy; it was unable to feed of it. It burned its flesh.

In that moment, the girl who it had possessed so long ago returned. Cecily had been a circle mage once. She had been a student of the mage Uldred. When he had failed to take over the circle, she had become possessed when a desire demon had emerged from the fade. She had fled into the lower levels of the tower when the wardens had cleansed the tower of the demonic threat. She had found an entrance leading into the deep roads.

It was there that Delance had found her, he had also been forced to flee down there, and he was not alone.

The darkspawn known as the Architect and his guardian Utha had aided them… helped them escape the tower. The demon had agreed to serve Delance, his desires were strong, and he had many enemies, enemies he had fed to her. It had been a profitable partnership for them.

Over the years, Cecily and the demon had become one, but now in these last moments the girl finally struggled free.

She was terrified.

No," Cecily whimpered, "No please, please don't kill me! I don't want to die! I will let you go, I promise. I only want to live! Spare me and I will serve you. I swear it. Please, **I ONLY WANT TO LIVE**!"

Merrill beat Justin to the whimpering creature, she pinned it against the vanity with her staff. Her eyes blazing with hate.

"I only want one thing," Merrill snarled, "grant it to me and you may live."

"Name it," the demon/girl begged.

"I want Colo back you bitch."

Cecily whimpered; it was the one thing she couldn't grant.

Merrill knew that, she drove her darmisu dagger into the creature's gut, forcing it upward into the creature's heart.

Cecily gasped, her remaining good eye emptied of light, black demonic ichor ran from her lips, her last breath rattled from her mouth.

The desire demon slumped over the vanity.

Cecily was dead.

The room vanished, the false wardens vanished. They were standing in the raw fade again.

They could all feel it, like chains had been unbound from their hearts.

They were finally free.

IOI

"Carver?" Bethany asked.

Her brother laughed, he was glowing like a candle flame.

"I did it." He laughed, "She told me I could, I just had to let go. Sister look at me! I did it!"

"What did you do exactly," Justin asked.

"Compassion," Carver smirked, "mortal spirits have become demons in the past, Father taught me that before he left. He said it was possible for mortal spirit to become a true fade spirit, but it was difficult, most don't have the will, but I did it. I am…I am changing."

"Into a warrior spirit," Bethany added, pride shining in her eyes, "you are ascending brother."

Carver grinned.

They said their goodbyes to Carver. Bethany hugged him, she had not had the chance to say goodbye to him when he had died. It had been good to speak with him again, to fight at his side.

Justin shook his hand; he pulled his old friend into a brotherly embrace.

"Take care of her," he said to Justin.

"Of course," he replied.

Carver nodded, "you have it." He said quietly.

"Have what?"

"My blessing," Carver said, hating that his friend had forced him to say the words. "When you decide to marry her you have my blessing."

Justin was shocked, he simply nodded dumbfounded.

Carver grinned; he always enjoyed watching just squirm.

There was one last thing that Carver could do for them before they left.

He turned to Helena.

"Do you need something," the tranquil asked.

Carver gently touched her face, "Carver could have lost his heart to someone like you," he said sadly.

"I don't understand," the tranquil said flatly.

"Close your eyes," Carver requested.

The woman replied.

"I don't see the point of this," Helena stated, "please don't…"

Carver kissed her on the lips.

His glow intensified. Something passed from him to the girl.

A glow flashed in the tranquil woman's eyes.

The party vanished; Carver was left on the plains of the raw fade again.

But he was not alone.

"How long were you watching?" he asked.

"Long enough," the other spirit said smiling.

He turned to meet her. She was proud of him.

"Your older sister was right about you," the spirit nodded, "in her dreams she always knew you had potential."

"Is she well?" Carver asked.

"Yes," the spirit responded, "she is caring for my apprentice in the world of mortals, her and her wolf. She would be very proud of you this day."

"Thank you Mercy," Carver bowed his head.

Mercy the spirit of compassion smiled.

She would teach Carver the things he would need to survive in his new role. The ones yet to come would need his aid. A great darkness was coming; Carver would have to guide them well, if they were to survive it.

The two spirits vanished; they had much to prepare for.

IOI

They woke up.

Bethany found herself laying on the hard floor of the chantry warehouse. Around her the others were stirring.

That was when she heard it.

_Giggling?_

It was near hysterical; she glanced over to see where it was coming from.

Her eyes fell on Helena.

The tranquil was sitting up, tears running down her cheeks. She was giggling and crying at the same time.

Bethany couldn't believe it.

Helena?" she asked.

"B…Beth," Helena said wiping the tears on the arm of her robes, "I…I don't know what has…ha…happened, but…Beth…I…I'm back. I'm me again. Oh sweet Maker! Beth I am whole again!"

The tranquil, no former tranquil, embraced her sobbing like a child.

Somehow…Carver had did the impossible!

_Helena had been cured._


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Tranquility No More

Two full squads of Templars descended on the warehouse. They drew their weapons and moved with a purpose.

"Any wardens inside who still live…kill them. The Knight-Commander wants nothing left to chance," the knight-lieutenant leading them growled.

They flung open the door, entering two by two, the remaining two stayed outside, standing guard against prying eyes.

Justin watched from hiding near the tree line, he knew what the Templars were going to find in there. Part of him was angry that Delance had not come himself, but he should have expected that.

Still two full squads were not a bad draw.

He could imagine them moving between the crates searching for him and the others. One might even be calling out to the Abomination…seeing if she was still inside.

That was when they would come to where the wardens had fought Cecily, that is where they would find her body, and that is where they would find Colo's.

Merrill had wanted to remove it from that place, but Justin had a better idea, one that Colo would have approved of he thought.

The abomination's body was left where it fell. She still lived, but the demon had devoured the girl's soul long ago, there was nothing left to animate it now. It was simply an empty husk.

Colo's body was laid out in state, on a large table, his great ax resting on his chest, a note clutched in his cold hands.

The sight would likely intrigue the exaltednists enough to make them want to check it out.

It was unlikely they would notice the tripwire Serene had rigged before the body, and if they did the one attached to the note would trigger when then pulled it free.

Either would be enough to set the trap in motion.

One of them would remove the note, the wire was rigged to snap when someone pulled it away from the body, a nearby a torch would fall, igniting a small fuse.

The Templars had only twenty seconds left to live.

Long enough to read the message Faizyl had left them.

It read thus:

_**Dear Nug-humpers**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Have a good day!**_

The fuse would burn down to the last and…

**KA-BOOM!**

The warehouse exploded violently, throwing the two guards left outside over the fence and down. None of their fellows escaped before the explosive powder detonated. Faizyl had been depressed that they needed to use the most of their powder stock to do this, but the warehouse needed to be destroyed, and the Templars with it.

The building had become an inferno, a fitting funeral pyre for Colo. He would have been happy that his burning had taken so many of their enemies with him.

He had served the order one last time.

He would have been proud for that.

Justin slipped quietly back into the woods. A cold rain had just started to fall; it would keep the fire from spreading too fast, and keep it under control.

When he returned to camp there was still much to be done. They had raided the office before they had fled; papers they had found showed that all the goods stored in that warehouse had been shipped from a single point in Ferelden…that would be their next stop. Once they discovered where it was. Secondly, Justin would have to send a message to the Grey Wardens of Ferelden.

They had discovered how Delance spread the darkspawn plague so quickly to innocent people.

It was horrifying method, yet surprisingly simple.

The wardens needed to be warned, the King needed to be warned, hopefully they would save many lives with this information.

Though that would be moot if Delance escaped again, Justin knew they could not allow that, not this time.

The mad Templar had to be stopped now.

Plus they had a new issue to deal with, one that Justin himself did not entirely understand. It promised new hope for the mages of Thedas, but would be met with violence by the Templars when they found out.

That issues name was Helena.

IOI

The wardens' camp seemed smaller now, with both Bradley and now Colo gone, a sense of sadness had fallen over their one place to rest. Bethany was just about to bed down for the night, her watch just finished when Serene ran up to her.

"It's Helena," the bard gasped, "She needs your help."

Bethany rose and followed after Serene, the bard was practically pulling her now,

She had no idea what to do.

"So what happened," Bethany asked the elf.

"I don't know," Serene stammered, "I just offered to get her some new clothes, I mean, why would you want to wear tranquil robes if you don't have to right. I also had just given her a little make up, to cover up that brand you know, it looked decent too. We had just found something that would fit her when she looked into a mirror. Then…then she just started crying, and told me to get you."

"Alone," Bethany's eyes narrowed, "Did you leave her alone?"

"No…Merrill is with her, she…"

The bard's eyes widened.

**Uh oh!**

The two women hurried, hopefully Merrill wouldn't say something to upset Helen a worse.

IOI

Merrill wrung her hands nervously, she was really not up to this, she didn't…she just could not cope with a hysterical woman right now. Not when she was only just holding herself together after Colo had…

_No, she had to be strong, for Colo's sake, and the success of the mission._

"Is there anything I can get you," Merrill offered, "We have water…and some dried food. I sometimes eat when I'm sad; it helps…it least somewhat. I can…"

"I NEED BETH!" Helena cried, "Where is she!"

"She is coming," Merrill promised nervously.

_Creators let Serene get back soon_; Merrill couldn't take the woman's wailing much longer.

She let out a sigh of relief when the two women came up to her. Bethany kneeled down before her old friend.

_Praise the Creators_.

IOI

"What is wrong Helena," Bethany asked, taking the other woman's hands in hers.

"What's wrong," the former tranquil murmured, wiping her tears on her sleeve, and then she started giggling fatalistically, "What is wrong she asks?"

Helena burst into a fit of laughter. Bethany shifted uncomfortably.

_This was not the Helena LA Croix she remembered._

She saw Wren watching from his travelling potions shop, she motioned for him to come over and help.

Helena grabbed her, fury flashed in her eyes.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" she snarled, "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT THAT BASTARD ALRIK DID TO ME!"

Helena was squeezing her arm so hard… it hurt.

"Helena**… let go**," Bethany ordered. She used her angry teacher voice; it had always worked on her students in the Gallows.

It worked here as well.

Helena released her; Bethany rubbed her arm, seeing the bruises the woman had left there.

The former tranquil whimpered.

"I…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean," she burst into tears yet again.

"Having problems," Wren asked coming up beside her.

"Can't you do something," Serene pleaded.

"Like what," Wren shrugged, "to my knowledge there has never been a cured tranquil before. I can only imagine what it must feel like. Her emotions must be completely out of control after…how long as she been tranquil?"

"About four years," Bethany said sympathetically.

The woman moaned, lost…for four whole years she had been lost…

And now she had returned, but for what? Why?

She didn't know.

Helena fell into Bethany's arms, crying uncontrollably.

"I…I remember," she whimpered, "I remember it all, my…Jacob…my poor, poor Jacob. He…he killed himself didn't he Beth? When he found out what Alrik did to me?"

Bethany nodded, she held her old friend tighter.

"I'm sorry Helena," Bethany murmured.

"That bastard," anger turned her voice into a feral growl, "he laughed when he told me about Jacob. He…he said it was one last mage in the world, one without proper uses. Then he ordered me to disrobe. He…told me…he ordered me to get down on my knees and…and…"

"Does this Alrik still live?" Wren growled.

"No," Bethany answered, "he was murdered underneath the Gallows shortly before the Qunari attacked Kirkwall."

"Good Riddance," Wren said coldly.

For once Bethany agreed with him.

It was at that moment that Justin rode back into camp, he saw his friends gathering around the former tranquil. What was going on now, he wondered.

"Is Helena all right?" he asked Wren.

"Would you be?" the healer responded.

Helena looked up at Justin, seeing a warrior standing over her in heavy plate, brought back all kinds of horrible memories. She leapt to her feet, she smoothed out her robes trying to look like nothing with wrong.

Her eyes were widened, her face pale with fear.

"I'm fine ser, never better. I don't need anything. Please don't contact the circle. They will call the Templars. The Templars will kill me, if they don't make me tranquil again. Please, Ibegyou, I'magoodgirl, .Heframedme, Iswear…"

The poor woman was talking so fast he could barely understand her.

"Helena calm down," Bethany tried to touch her friend's hand, but she pushed it away. She looked like some frightened animal.

"Please don't send me back," Helena said in a panicked voice, she fell to her knees before Justin, her eyes pleaded for mercy, "I'm begging you. I swear I'm a good girl. I'll do anything; just…please don't return me to the circle. I don't…"

"You have nothing to be afraid of miss," Justin said stopping her, he put his hands on her arms, she flinched when he touched her. It was all she could do not to run and hide behind Bethany.

Justin let her go, the poor woman, what had the Templars done to her?

Bethany put her arm around her friend's shoulders. She needed time to recover. Bethany would try to teach her some of the calming techniques her father had taught her long ago. She would also ask Wren for a sleeping draught, Helena needed to rest. Her emotions were all over the place, she needed time to get them under control.

She led her back to Serene's old tent. She motioned for Wren to follow her.

Poor Helena, Bethany did not know how best to help her old friend.

Perhaps Carver had made a mistake curing her.

If she could not get control of her emotions…

No, Bethany would not accept that, she would help Helena through this, the poor woman had been through so much, she would not abandon her now.

IOI

After the woman had fallen asleep Justin had summoned all three mages to discuss how best to deal with Helena.

"We can't send her away," Bethany said, "she is only now beginning to regain control of her magic, I can help her, but not if she feels that were going to toss her aside."

"She is not going to give herself to the demons is she," Justin asked, "I saw how she was panicking, If she is a threat…"

"She isn't," Bethany said crossing her arms.

"We just have to watch her," Merrill offered, "Bethany and I were both well trained, between the two of us, we should be able to help her."

Justin nodded, he trusted Bethany, and Merrill had done nothing to make him doubt her. She had pulled herself back from the brink many times over on this journey. He no longer feared that she would falter.

"I know people that could help her," Wren shrugged, "members of the independent mages collective."

"The collective also accepts blood mages," Bethany said skeptically.

"Some," Wren admitted. What he didn't say was that the Witch King was slowly taking over the collective, if Wren gave the Helena to them, the King would likely take possession of her.

Wren didn't care for that idea. He believed in what the Witch King wanted to accomplish, but he knew what the man would do with a mage cured of tranquility.

The girl would likely be dissected, to determine if her cure could be duplicated, many of the Kings servants had been made tranquil in the last few months. He would see Helena's death as a worthy sacrifice.

Wren wasn't ready to go that far yet, the pretty blonde deserved to find her own way back, not be sacrificed to cure some of the King's blood mages.

"Do you trust your collective friends," Justin asked him.

"Not with something like this," Wren shrugged.

Justin nodded.

"So she stays here with us," the warden commander said, "Bethany, keep an eye on her, help her all you can. Merrill will assist you. Birdie; see if you can come up with something to keep her relaxed. We don't want her losing control in camp."

The mages nodded, it seems like Helena was their responsibility now.

Justin retired to his tent; he had much work to do. Hopefully they would be able to find Delance before he moved his plans into the next phase.

If they failed, then all of Ferelden might pay the price.

Justin was determined to not let that happen.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Face of the Enemy

Gaston Delance was not happy.

He stalked down the stairs of the tower in the dragonbone wastes, his eyes flashing with anger. He had blood in his eyes, and murder in his heart.

_He wanted to rip their warden prisoner's heart out!_

Reports had begun to filter in from his agents throughout Thedas; it always took time when he moved to a new place, what he was hearing disturbed him greatly.

They had lost Kirkwall.

Reports were still sketchy about what had happened, but he knew the main story at least, sometime two weeks ago, Viscount Hendyr's troops had launched a lightning raid on the Gallows. The men guarding the gates had not been his, and they had let the city guard pass with no announcement,

Once the guard had arrived…they went on to purge the entire Gallows. Exaltednists throats were cut in their sleep. Their fellow Templars sealed his men behind the gates, blocking their escape, and allowing the city guard to kill them where they stood.

Almost every exaltednist in Kirkwall had been annulled.

Only several of his men had escaped, these were scattered outside, watching over the patrols throughout the city. They fled as soon as they heard what had happened. If not for these few survivors, he would have known nothing about what had happened.

The Viscount had made a statement two days later. She announced that she had acted under the blessing of acting Knight-Commander Cullen, removing a stain on the honor of Kirkwall. The true culprits behind the plague that had swept Kirkwall would be brought to justice. The Viscount had smiled grimly as she made her final statement:

_The age of Delance in Kirkwall was __**over.**_

_Damn that woman_, he thought with an angry growl, he should have assured her death before coming here. Cullen would die painfully for the betrayal of his brothers. His agents had yet to find the fool though; he had vanished from the Gallows after everything had gone down.

Delance would find him; he swore to the Maker that the man would answer for this outrage!

There was also bad news from Orlais, apparently the Divine's red-haired harlot had returned to the city and made a report to the Divine. Justinia had now, issued a warrant for his arrest, she had tasked that fool Lambert with the job of bringing him…HIM…to justice.

Delance shook his head, Justinia was a blind fool.

That did not bother him much though, Lambert had his own schemes in motion now, and he did not have time to hunt down his fellow Templar. Delance's agents had assured him that the Lord Seeker was moving to seize control of the Chantry even as they spoke. He would not back away now; he would likely try to deal with Delance after they had brought Justinia to heel.

Delance scoffed at the Divine's idea to have him arrested, he was the Maker's chosen, not some common criminal. The Divine would be dealt with for her impertinent…

_They all would._

It seemed that they would need to accelerate their plans. The Divine, the Lord Seeker, even the Empress of Orlais needed to be removed from the board. Death would have to descend swiftly on Val Royeaux; this would be the first time that Delance had targeted an entire city for destruction by the dark gift.

He found he was looking forward to seeing the outcome.

The time was right, both the Lord Seeker and the Divine were in Val Royeaux, the opportunity to remove two problems at once was too great to pass up. The Empress herself was out of the city, dealing with an elven revolt in the north. She would miss all the fun sadly, Delance thought with a wolfish grin. The Exaltednists travelling near her would have to deal with her later.

The ship that would carry his vengeance upon the Divine was scheduled to arrive by week's end. How unfortunate for the Divine. The mad blood mage Bethany Hawke was about to destroy all of Val Royeaux.

_Oh how the faithful would weep, but it was all right, he would care for them, and they would flock to his banner._

That thought made the Knight-Commander smile.

Now… if only he could do something about the wardens pursuing him, then everything would be back to normal.

Cecily had sent no word on her meal had gone, the wardens by all accounts should be dead by now, he expected to hear back from the Knight he had sent out any day now.

Oh well, he would just have to proceed on schedule, Ferelden also needed to feel the effects of the dark gift. They would need him soon, to save them from the evil Hawkes and their vile plague.

He needed to speak with the prophet, inform her of this change of plans with Orlais. It would cheer her up greatly he was sure.

He found her in the warden's cell The Seeker as always stood at her side. Delance shook his head, why did the Prophet do this to herself? The warden was too stubborn to convert to the exaltednists, to take his gospel into her heart. If she did… there would be no further reason for her to suffer.

He knew there was no reasoning with the Prophet, not in this; she was obsessed with saving this warden's soul.

Eventually she would hopefully see the truth and allow Delance to kill the warden, but until then he just had to be patient.

_The annoying elf would die…eventually._

IOI

The warden lay whimpering in her cell, The Prophet watched her with a blend of curiosity and disgust. Why did she always have to be so stubborn, why could she not see redemption was in reach, all she had to do was take her hand, to swear fealty to Delance.

Then her pain would stop.

The warden was lost in the song of the Calling; it had been brought upon her by one of the disciple's magic. The warden clamped her hands over her elven ears, trying to stop the song that burned in her mind and stroked her soul.

She would find no escape from the song this way; it was part of her, just as it was part of the Prophet.

It was in her blood.

The warden's immunity was already reversing the effects, but for the moment…perhaps for only this moment… she would be open to The Prophet's pleas.

Perhaps she was vulnerable enough to finally accept help.

"You can end this pain anytime you know," The Prophet said soothingly.

The warden spat out a bitter laugh, they had had this conversation before.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing you like this?" the Prophet asked, "I'm trying to save your soul; all you have to do is accept Gaston's offer. We will take you out of here; there is no reason for you to endure further pain."

"I…" the warden gasped, she glared at the door, the Prophet knew Gaston was there… watching, if only the warden would let go of her hostility to him, "I…will…never…submit…to him…NEVER!"

The prophet sighed, this… again.

"Do you think anyone cares about you anymore," the Prophet spat, "your fellows no doubt believe you died years ago, no one even tried to search for you. Does that not matter? Don't you care that they abandoned you?"

"I…still… care," the warden gasped, "no matter…how…long…that shem tortures me. I…will…not break."

"Gaston is not torturing you," the Prophet said serenely, "he is trying to open your heart and soul, to the future." She put a hand on the warden's shoulder, "don't you want to be a part of the future that was all you could talk about once."

"I wanted …a future for my people," the warden turned her eyes on the Prophet, eyes now filling with tears, "I thought I had to fight for it. I was wrong…I should have realized that there was a better way."

"There is a better way," the Prophet's eyes shown, she was getting through, just a little more…just a little farther, "Gaston will give us a new world for everyone. Not just elves, but dwarves, humans, mages, and darkspawn as well. We shall all be one, ruled by his fair and just hand."

The warden did something then, something that surprised the Prophet.

She started laughing, it was not the good natured laugh she remembered, it was cold and mocking.

The Prophet began to grow angry.

The seeker growled, anticipating her whim.

"Stop it," she hissed.

The warden only laughed harder.

"Stop…it," the warden cried her eyes teary with mirth, "oh….oh Creators…have mercy…please." She couldn't help it, the laughter just wouldn't stop.

The Prophet's tainted skin darkened with shame and fury.

How dare she laugh at her?

**How dare she!**

That is when the Prophet backhanded her.

The warden roared; she reached out with bound hands, clasping for the ghoul's throat. The Seeker shoved her back, she hit the wall with a whoosh, all the air left her lungs.

She glared hatefully at the pair.

A glare that turned to a hateful smile, the warden snickered.

"Despite all your talk of peace and compassion you are still just a slave to monsters," her eyes turned to the Seeker then, "and you are just a monster's pet…one he taught to talk as a joke."

The Seeker growled; it drew its blade.

The warden glared defiantly.

"Enough!"

Delance's voice stopped the darkspawn in its tracks; it turned with an angry hiss.

"The warden wants you to kill her Seeker," Delance said imperiously, "don't fall for its tricks. Let her suffer in chains, she will join us eventually."

The awakened darkspawn glared hatefully, but stay his hand.

The Prophet stared into the warden's eyes.

She looked legitimately saddened.

"Why will you not join us," she asked, "do you think I like seeing you in pain?"

The warden's eyes softened.

"I will not become a shemlen's puppet," the warden whimpered, her defiance melting in the face of the Prophet's pleas, "I came here to save you, I haven't given up. One day I will free you from this madness. One day…I shall bring you home."

Delance chuckled, _the blind little elf._

The Prophet smiled proudly.

"I do not need to be saved," she sighed happily, "I am home, I am guiding the darkspawn to their future. We shall share that future with all races. Despite what your murdering commander did, the darkspawn will be freed."

"They don't want to be freed, he doesn't want them freed," she said pointing at Delance, "you are just a pawn in his games. Can't you see that?"

"Come along down my dear," Delance purred to the Prophet, "it is almost time for the warden's lessons."

The Prophet shot her one last sad look; she shook her head at the warden's defiance.

Delance opened the door, allowing the Prophet to leave, another darkspawn emissary prepared to enter. The warden would break; it would just take more time.

She would break or she would die.

Delance promised himself that.

The Prophet looked upon her one last time.

"One day you will accept what I offer you," she said with a wan smile, "On that day you will be grateful for my patience."

The warden sank back onto the floor of her cell, she was weary, but unbeaten, unbroken.

_She would not submit._

Commander Solona would not have given in, and neither would she.

She may be a warden now, but she was still elvhen.

She was still Dalish…she was the one of the walkers of the lonely path, and never again would she submit.

Never.

"One day you will accept our offers Velanna," the Prophet snarled, "until then suffer in your pride and ignorance."

The prophet followed Delance and the Seeker, the emissary entered, he grabbed Velanna. The Dalish warden shrieked; she felt the darkspawn's magic wash over her.

She felt the taint overwhelm her immunity.

The song became a loud roar in her ears.

The song was _**all.**_

She wailed against the pain. All they could do was hurt her, and eventually kill her.

She feared neither, not pain, nor death.

_In war…victory._

_In peace…vigilance._

_In death…sacrifice._

Velanna would gladly sacrifice herself to save a loved one.

Gladly.

She shouted to be heard over the song as it screamed in her ears. She wanted the Prophet to hear it; she wanted them all to hear it.

"I will free you, one way or the other," she screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME SISTER**! DO YOU HEAR ME SERANNI! I WILL FREE YOU**_**! I SWEAR ON THE CREATORS NAMES!"**_

The Prophet, once known as Seranni, said nothing.

She would see her sister broken; it was only a matter of time.

Velanna fell to her knees; the song stole everything she was, she could no longer think, no longer feel.

There was only the song.

The song and her own resolve.

_I will free you sister, I swear it._

_I swear it!_


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: A Rest Day

Bethany awoke to the barking of her dog.

It was not Milady's warning bark, she had come to know that sound well enough, no this was her happy 'I'm playing' bark.

The mage sighed; at least one of them could still have fun.

She stretched, and reached behind her for Justin, she was surprised to find she was alone in their bedroll. For one brief moment panic gripped her.

Her greatest fear was that this was all a dream that she would awaken in her bed, in her little house outside of Highever. It was strange, after everything that she had seen and done over the past few months, she had come to look upon her companions with a sense of gratefulness. They had done more than keep her safe; they had given her a new world and someone to share it with. She was terrified that none of this was real.

That she would go back to being alone again.

Of course that did not happen, Justin had likely had something to attend to and rose early. She could see the morning sun filtering through the tent flap.

I should get up too, she thought with a smile, lest someone think of some evil way to make me do so.

Marian and Carver had been masters of that; she had lost count of how many times they had poured cold water on her.

At least she is up now, Marian would say with a smirk.

Bethany would glare at her, wishing that she could turn her sister into a toad, at least for a while anyway.

Of course Father would never have allowed that, but a girl could still dream couldn't she?

Bethany slipped out of her tent, a cool mist covered their campsite, the afternoon sun would burn it off, but for now things were still a little chilly.

She spotted Milady barking excitedly, the young Mabari bounced and spun happily.

Bethany smiled.

"Found yourself a friend have you?" she asked her dog.

The Mabari barked an affirmative.

Her friend was a small black cat that had wandered into their camp during the night. It rose up on its hind legs, challenging the Mabari who backed away playfully. When Milady tried to sniff her new friend, the cat would run between her legs, amusing the much larger dog, causing her to spin wildly.

The cat sniffled, almost as if it was laughing at the dog.

The cat sauntered up to Bethany, rubbing against her bare legs and purring.

She reached down and gave it a few scratches behind its ears.

The cat mewed happily.

She went searching through her pack for some dried meat to feed the animal, but it ran off before she could get some. Milady whined sadly, its little friend had gone.

Bethany petted her Mabari.

"Don't worry girl," she grinned, "You still have me."

The mabari snorted, and rubbed against her.

It was always good to have a friend.

IOI

Justin had given them a few days to rest before moving on. He still needed to contact the Ferelden wardens, and considering everything they had been through lately, all of them could definitely use a break.

Bethany could make out Leonie walking sentinel around the camp, Faizyl sat quietly making arrows, she did not see Merrill, the Dalish was hopefully getting some sleep, and the poor thing had been plagued by nightmares about Colo's death. Wren's tent was still dark, was the healer still asleep or had he left early to gather herbs, either could have been possible. Helena slept in Colo's old tent; Bethany would have to wake her soon, so that they could continue her training. Serene was…

Bethany stopped…

Serene… was singing.

The bard stood by their cook pot, adding a rabbit for their breakfast stew. The elf's voice was raised in song. She had heard Serene sing before of course, but that had been at Bradley's funeral, this was…this was lovely.

The song told the tale of a maiden's love; how a handsome stranger had stolen her heart, and yet…the two of them could never be; their stations in life would always part them.

Bethany sat down by the fire; she closed her eyes and just listened to the elf's beautiful voice.

A single tear rolled down her cheeks.

Serene lowered her head as the song ended, pausing to stir the stew.

"That was lovely," Bethany said gratefully.

Serene bowed her head in thanks.

"Was that for Bradley?" Bethany asked.

The elf winced at her fallen lover's name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No," Serene sighed, "It is all right." The bard managed a wan smile, "I suppose I will always miss Bradley. To answer your question though no, the song was not about Bradley. It was _the Lament of Servana deMontfort_.

Bethany was surprised, she knew that name.

"That was the Black Fox's lover in the tales yes?" she asked the bard.

Serene nodded.

"Carver and Marian used to love the tales of the Black Fox," Bethany said wistfully, her childhood memories it seemed were always tinged with sadness now. "We used to play out the Black Fox's adventures when we were children…I was always the dwarf."

Serene laughed lightly at that.

"I always loved the tales of Lady Servana," the bard admitted, "such a sad tale, a beautiful mage of the circle, falling in love with a handsome hero, but forbidden to be with him because of her magic and duty to the chantry, such a tragedy no?"

Bethany shifted uncomfortably; she had never looked at the stories that way before.

Thinking about that now made her nervous.

It made her think of Justin and herself.

He had promised to protect her from the Templars and chantry, but could he actually do it? Years in the Gallows had burned the idea into her that no mage could stay hidden for long. She did her best to brush it aside, she believed in what Justin had told her, and she trusted him implicitly.

Her love would protect her from anything, she was sure of that.

The sad look in Serene's eyes drew her attention, the bard did her best not to show it, but it was there.

"Do you need to talk Rene," she asked, "I'm here if you do."

"Thank you," she said wanly, "I'm just…What did you dream?"

Bethany tilted her head; she did not understand the question.

"In the fade, when the demon had us trapped," Serene clarified, "what did you dream?"

"I dreamed of the Gallows," Bethany admitted, "they had made me First Enchanter, my family was all still alive and I was engaged to be married."

"Serene tilted her head, "And that was a nightmare?"

"The fade is different for a mage," she informed the bard, "We see the difference between it and the real world. The nightmare part I suppose is that despite having what I wanted, I would still spend my days locked in the circle. That no matter what happened; I would never be free to live my own life again."

Serene nodded…coming from an Alienage she could understand such fears.

"How about you," Bethany asked, "that man in your dream, was he an enemy? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Serene's eyes narrowed.

"His name was Sinclair," she growled angrily, "he owned the section of the Alienage where I grew up. The man…the man was a pig. He made things so difficult for my people there. Our homes were in poor repair, we had very little food. I think he enjoyed watching us suffer, always threatening to evict entire families if they resisted him. I…I was very small when I left the Alienage, the youngest of five children. Sinclair would…he would take young elven girls for his amusement sometimes. Though I was very young…I think he took my mother on occasion."

Bethany shuddered, poor Serene.

"It got bad in the Alienage," The elf said nervously, "slavery was illegal in the empire, but that did not mean that the guard questioned when an elven boy or girl would go missing. Sinclair was not above selling children to the brothels or wealthy noblemen." Serene shuddered, the man coming into their home still frightened her after all these years, "My older sibling used to scare me by saying that Sinclair would buy me from my parents, that he would sell me to some cruel man and I would never see them again."

The elf shuddered.

"I was lucky that Master Benoit found me that he took me in." Serene said sadly, "But I have always wondered what would have happened if he had not chosen me. I suppose the demon played on that curiosity."

"Demons do that," Bethany shrugged, "they take your desires and fears and twist them in you until you don't know which is which anymore."

Serene shook her head; the demon had opened a very old wound.

"But let us not dwell on such unhappy things," she said trying to change the subject. "I find myself curious about your sister. I heard many tales of the Champion of Kirkwall, I find myself curious about which ones are true. Did she truly slay a Qunari Arishok in single combat? Did she truly find a city of lyrium in the deep roads?"

Bethany chuckled; she could almost see Varric hard at work with his printing blocks. Her sister had been the dwarf's muse for many years.

"We betrayed her."

The two women turned to find Helena standing there; she was clad in royal blue robe, that Serene had found in her stores. The tranquil brand, though faded, still marred her forehead, the woman brushed her platinum blonde hair over it to hide it the best she could.

"We betrayed her," Helena repeated, "she…she tried to help us, but we grew jealous. We turned to blood magic, and the champion was forced to kill us. Orsino…he knew who hurt your mother Bethany, and he said nothing. He just took the man's foul research. Finally, he…he used it didn't he? I saw the body, we tranquil were sent in to help clean up the mess."

Bethany shuddered; she still had nightmares about the Flesh Golem, the harvester that the First Enchanter had turned himself into. She had respected the First Enchanter, when he mentioned her mother's murderer's name, when he admitted that he had aided the man.

Bethany had not believed it. She found herself asking if Meredith had been right. She was no blood mage, but many in the Gallows had turned to that, Meredith had given them no choice, at least that is how they justified the change.

"Why did they do it Beth," Helena asked, her eyes panicked, "Why did we try to harm your sister?"

"Breathe Helena," Bethany could see the woman's emotions were starting to overwhelm her, she hoped that this down time would give them a chance to get Helena ready to at least defend herself if she needed to, "remember the breathing techniques I taught you, find the center, find your calm."

The former tranquil breathed deeply, her panic faded, but it was clear she was still tortured by her memories. Nightmares plagued her at night, the thing s she had done as a tranquil haunted her now.

Wren appeared out of nowhere, he had a small vial in his hand.

"Here you go Helena," he offered the woman the vial; "this will keep you nice and calm."

The mage woman smiled at him.

"Thank you serah," she smiled meekly and down it with a single gulp.

Wren nodded, he was pleased to have such a willing patient.

He returned to his potions.

IOI

It did not take long for Wren's 'medicine' to take effect, it left Helena in a giddy, giggly state, she leaned against a small tree smiling blissfully, as arcane energy danced on her fingertips.

"Blue, blue lights," the former tranquil sang happily, "Blue, blue lights."

Bethany did not like this; she feared that Helena might become dependent on Wren's potions. Not only that, but she noticed that Helena had taken a bit of a shine to the healer, not surprising considering he was helping her.

"Wren's really cute," Helena giggled, "maybe I should thank him for helping me. There is this trick Ser Alrik taught me that I just know he would like…"

Bethany and Serene frowned at the comment.

The mage took her friend gently by the arm, "Maybe you should go lay down Helena," Bethany said, "we will wake you when the stew is ready."

"Okay," she said bobbing her head drunkenly, "maybe you could ask our handsome healer to join me, you seem to know him better than I do." Bethany nodded and led her old friend back to her tent.

Once Helena had settled down, she made for Wren's tent.

She needed to have a word with him.

IOI

"Please leave Helena alone."

Wren looked up, what was the circle pet talking about now? He had done nothing to their newly healed mage.

"I'm not sure what you mean sister," Wren said blandly.

"She is grateful to you for your help," Bethany explained, "Just don't take advantage of her please, that is all I ask."

Wren chuckled.

"You have nothing to fear sister," he scoffed, "I don't make it a point of trying Templar leftovers."

"That was uncalled for," Bethany said hotly, "Helena could not help what Alrik did to her."

"No she couldn't," Wren shrugged, "As I said have no fear, our Helena is a fetching woman, but I learned my lesson years ago. Love is fleeting and has no meaning. Survival has meaning…"

"Power had meaning," Bethany repeated the words she had heard almost ten years ago, Wren had spoken them with the same arrogance, the same cruelty that…

Bethany gasped.

_She should have seen it sooner, especially after seeing Wren turn into a dragon in Haven, Maker's Breath why had she not seen it before?_

Wren gave her an off look, had she finally figured it out?

"You have her smile," Bethany said flatly, finally understanding everything that Wren had done and said to her the past few months.

"Whose," Wren asked playfully.

Bethany's eyes narrowed.

"You're Mothers of course," she said coldly, "did she send you here? What does Flemeth want with us?"

Wren, the son of Flemeth smiled.

It was about damn time.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: No More Secrets

Faizyl watched her. He had been watching her ever since the warehouse, ever since they had gotten back from the fade.

She is so alone, why does she feel that she has to be so alone?

Faizyl cursed himself, what in the name of the Ancestors did he think he was doing?

_This is stupid,_ he thought, _you…you don't need to know why she kissed you. It was likely spur of the moment, and besides there is nothing you can do about it now…she…she is not really even a woman anymore._

Leonie continued her lonely patrol around the camp; the golem had not said ten words to anyone since their return. It must have been hard for her, to have gained her humanity back… just for a little while…only to lose it again when they all awoke.

The archer cursed under his breath, this truly was stupid, Leonie was a golem, she was also one of his closest friends here, he…it was… inappropriate thinking of her as any other way then a friend.

_But she had been a woman once, a beautiful woman who had turned to him in the fade._

It seems he had just confirmed what everyone had always said about him.

He was crazy.

_Just go and talk to her you stupid nug-humper_, he thought angrily, _no more wallowing in the sand._

He had faced ogres, darkspawn, and demons without fear, he had faced them with a merry grin on his lips, but now…now…

Leonie scared him.

He got up from his place by the fire and headed over to talk to her.

The archer needed to get this off his chest.

"Leonie," he said quietly.

The golem did not turn, she either did not hear him or she was ignoring him.

He bolstered his courage, "Leonie," he repeated louder.

She stopped and turned, eclipsing him in her massive shadow. Her eyes burning like blue stars, she regarded him coolly, her face of silverite and gold-plate hair a passive mask.

His breath caught in his throat. Stone protect him…she was both beautiful and terrifying.

"Yes Faizyl," the golem said in her tinny Orlesian accent.

"I…uh…um," the archer stammered, his voice failing him in her intimidating presence.

The golem tilted her head curiously.

"Yes," she asked.

_Say something you stupid sod!_

It is truly a beautiful day," he blurted out.

_Nice one Faizyl…really smooth._

The golem paused, digesting what he had said…finally she replied.

"Yes," she said coldly before turning and continuing her rounds, leaving him standing there with his foot in his mouth.

**You stupid, stupid, nug-humper!**

The dwarf kicked at the dirt, 'it is a beautiful day?' really, that was the best he could come up with?

No wonder he was still unattached.

He stalked off to his tent; hopefully he would find something to blow up today. He needed the release.

IOI

Witch and mage stood before each other, unspoken threat filled the air.

Bethany and Wren faced each other; the air was thick with magic and tension. He had not even denied her accusation. The healer just stood there, he stood there smiling at her…

Like Mother like son, she thought.

His Mother's smile.

_Flemeth._

Bethany shuddered.

She had come to suspect that there was something different about Wren, something that didn't add up. Her first major clue had been his ability to turn into a drake; she had only seen such magic once before, magic being used by the witch of the wilds. Then there had been all their little confrontations over the past few months. Wren had always seemed to be pushing her, goading her, forcing her to violence against others or himself.

_He had been testing her, toying with her…just as the witch had almost a decade ago._

Then there was his looks, Maker why had she not seen it before, the pale skin, the nose, his smile. He resembled his mother very...closely.

What he had told her about power had been the final clue; it had been almost the exact same words that the witch had spoken so long ago. He had told her his birth Mother was a Ferelden Apostate, a woman who had used him as an asset, something to be expended. He had not lied about her being that, had the witch not confirmed such things herself.

_You are an Apostate?_

_Yes…we have so much in common._

Wren leaned lazily on his staff, would he attack her now? If he did he would get a far different response then his Mother had gotten years ago…

Bethany was no longer that frightened young girl.

"Are you going to attack me, sister?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That depends entirely on how you answer my questions," she responded.

He shrugged, sounded fair.

"Why are you here…really," she began.

"Because Justin hired me, and the fact that he is my friend," the healer answered.

"And that it is the only reason?"

"Of course not," he grinned, "I have my own agenda, same as you."

"I don't have an agenda," she growled.

"Of course you do," Wren smirked, "you seek protection from the chantry, and a release from your lonely little existence. In the captain you think you have found that, and all you have to do is…do him every now and then."

"Don't cheapen what we have," she hissed her eyes glowing red, fury at being manipulating burned in her breast. She could hear the demons, but ignored them. If this turned into a fight she would fight it herself.

Her anger amused Wren.

"What do you have Bethany?" he asked, "Your precious first love returned to you, and do not denying that he was…he spoke enough about you aboard ship for me to know that he had lost his heart to you."

_Justin __**had **__loved me_, she was shocked to hear that, _why had he said nothing to her?_

"But he is not that Justin anymore," Wren said angrily, "the wardens stole him from both of us. He is their creature now. He does whatever his masters in Weisshaupt ask him to do. He would discard us both in seconds if they ordered him to do so."

"How can you say that!" she said angrily, "Justin would never turn his back on us."

"Really," Wren smirked, "our lives are secondary to his mission sister. Bradley and Colo both found that out the hard way, and as for love, did I ever tell you what Justin told me when Isabela ran from me. How he consoled my broken heart?"

Bethany shook her head.

"What is going on?" Serene asked, she had heard her friend's shout and grabbed Merrill, between the two of them they might be able to break up a fight between the two mages.

Wren smiled at the two new arrivals, "I was just telling Bethany about how much Justin values relationships, what he told me when the love of my life left. He told me that women were a distraction, and that I should take my pleasures where I could find them, and that love was destined to die."

Serene's ears twitched, that did not sound like Justin.

"Why would he say such a thing," Merrill blinked, "It isn't true!"

"Of course it is," Wren purred, he regarded Bethany with an icy glare, the circle pet needed to know who she had been bedding, had he not heard her say to him that there should be no secrets between them.

She needed to know a few of Justin's secrets; it was the only way to get this mission back on track.

Wren could not afford to let Justin's feelings interfere; the wardens had a Templar to kill…

And Wren had a chantry to destroy.

"I am surprised to find you two so squeamish… that isn't your reputations. I have seen you kill brutally many times Merrill."

"I was protecting my clan," the Dalish hissed.

"And you Serene," the healer sneered, "men, and even some women, have always been your playthings. How many have you seduced and destroyed over the years."

"Too many," the elf admitted, "but I have changed, I' m not that woman anymore."

"Because of your precious Bradley," Wren snorted.

The bard nodded.

"Puh-leeze," Wren said dismissively, "the wardens did not recruit you to fall in love with Templars, they recruited you because you were a dangerous killer, all of you are."

"We protect people," Merrill shouted.

"And sometimes you must sacrifice others to do it," Wren chuckled, "Just like Justin was prepared to do with Bethany. Did you ever tell her what happened in Ansburg?"

Merrill gasped; her hand went to her mouth.

Serene's eyes widened, "Wren…please… don't."

Bethany looked at the two elves, neither returned her gaze.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Beth…please." Serene begged, "you don't want to know about this."

"But she deserves to," Wren grinned, he was starting to like this game. He enjoyed playing demon's advocate.

"It is in the past lethallan," Merrill told Bethany, "please…let it rest."

"Let what rest," Bethany took Serene by the shoulders, "what did Justin do in Ansburg?"

Serene shifted uncomfortably, "You should ask Justin about this," the bard advised her.

"If you do not tell her, I will." Wren growled, "She deserves to know."

"SHUT UP WREN!" Serene glared.

"Rene please," Bethany was terrified, what had Justin done that she needed to know?

"Please tell me." She begged.

The elf glared at the healer. It seemed she had no choice, better from them then Wren.

She sighed heavily.

"Merrill had a sample of your blood," the elf admitted, "She used it in a location spell that was how we found you in Highever."

Bethany shot the Dalish a look, why did Merrill have some of her blood.

Merrill whimpered, "Marian had me researching it, we were looking for a way to find you in the Gallows quickly, your sister was planning to break you out when the circle was annulled. So we had not reason to go forward."

That made sense, she supposed, but that did not sound so horrible.

"After we located you," Serene continued, "we knew we would need your help, but from what Merrill had told us, she did not think you would help, even given your history with Justin. We needed a way to convince you to come with us."

Bethany nodded; she probably would not have just left her home. She likely would have run again, maybe to Orlais she would never have wanted to fight the Templars again.

"Justin knew that Delance wanted you, that he would come for you if he knew where you were. So…" Serene swallowed hard; she did not want to say the next part.

"Yes," Bethany asked her lip was beginning to quiver; she wasn't going to like this…

Serene sighed.

"I went in disguise to the Gallows," she admitted, "I wasn't a warden yet…I got to speak with one of Delance's officers. I….I told…I told them…."

"Spit it out elf," Wren growled.

She spun angrily on the healer.

"JUSTIN ORDERED ME TO TELL DELANCE WHERE HE COULD FIND BETHANY. JUSTIN NEEDED HIM TO KNOW, SO THAT WE COULD SAVE YOU FROM HIM! IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GUARNTEE YOUR AID!"

Bethany gasped in shock.

"We couldn't lure him in without you," Serene said miserably, "We needed you."

Bethany stared at them like she had never known the two elves.

"You see sister," Wren smirked, "I'm not the only monster here. You share a bed with one as well."

"Wren! Enough!" Serene snarled. She tried to approach Bethany, the woman had become like a best friend to her. It had…hurt admitting what they had done before they had met.

She reached out for her friend.

"Beth," Serene pleaded, "please…Justin will…"

"Don't touch me!" Bethany growled she slapped the elf's hand away; she backed up drawing her staff.

"Milady to me!" she called.

The Mabari ran to her mistress's side, she was confused by the anger in her, directed at those who shared the camp with them, but she would not let them hurt the mistress.

The dog growled menacingly.

"It was the only way," Merrill begged, "please believe us Bethany we couldn't…"

"No, it wasn't," the mage said coldly.

She gestured.

The world turned white.

Serene woke a few minutes later; Bethany had fired a stunning spell into them. Leonie and Faizyl ran over to help, but it was too late.

They searched the camp, but found nothing.

Bethany was gone.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: No More Lies

Bethany did her best to make good on her escape. Years of running had taught her how to best make a fast getaway. Her travel pack was always loaded with the thing she would need. Travelling with the wardens had not broken that habit. After she had managed to stun the others, she had taken one of the horses and took off, not one of her prettier escapes, but a successful one.

She rode hard for two days, Milady following in her wake. She knew that she could not stop, as soon as Justin realized what had happened, he would be after her.

_Justin._

Bethany did not know what to think now, part of her was furious with him; he had brought the Templars down upon her head, and destroyed whatever chance she had for a normal life in Ferelden. At the same time though…she found that she missed him, despite every that had happened, she missed him…

She still loved him.

She cursed herself for the fool she was, for all she knew, what they had over the past few weeks had been an act. That he had told her what she wanted to hear, simply to get her to go to bed with him.

If that was true…she felt used…used and furious.

It was best that Justin was not around right now.

He would likely have not survived their meeting.

Still, anger could only take her so far, she began to tire, the horse she had taken was exhausted and poor Milady whimpered, begging for a chance to rest.

She finally came to rest at a small inn. After her two hard days on the road, her anger was finally fading; the days were finally catching up with her.

She was so very weary.

She had two sovereigns in her small purse; it was more than enough for a room, a hot meal and a bath, things she desired desperately after the last two days.

She sank into a chair in a dark corner, her hood pulled up to hide her features. It was unlikely anyone would recognize her here, but why take the chance?

Milady sat curled up at her feet. The pup regarded her with those sad puppy eyes of hers.

She whimpered softly.

Bethany took pity on her; she reached down and petted her behind the ears.

"Don't worry girl," she said with a weak smile," We'll get through this… I promise."

Milady whined, she missed the others, Bethany could sympathize, but they could not trust the wardens.

Serene had proven that.

When her meal came, she gave the scraps to the dog, hoping that would sooth her.

Now it was time to get to work.

She needed to come up with a plan, the exaltednists were no doubt still after her, plus the wardens would be looking for her now too.

If she was going to survive she was going to have to be smart.

She needed to leave Ferelden. Denerim was no good, both the wardens and Exaltednists would have a presence there. Gwaren was too far away, and she had no intention of passing through the Blight lands again, it was just too dangerous.

That left only one possible destination….the city of Amaranthine.

It would be dangerous walking into a warden city, but she did not intend to remain their long, just long enough to contact Varric's friends in the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Once she had access to her funds again, she could hire a ship and leave Ferelden for good.

But where would she go? She might be safe in Tevinter, but the thought of being surrounded by the Magisters terrified her, plus… she had no desire to brave Qunari waters. She still feared the grey skinned brutes; she still bore the scars to prove it.

No any place near the Magisters and Qunari was out.

Rivain was a possibility, the mixing of the faiths would likely protect her there, neither the Qun nor the Chantry had a powerful presence there.

She also thought of Kirkwall, Aveline would protect her, and buy her the time she needed to slip away elsewhere. The Rite of Annulment was still in effect however, if any Templar recognized her, exaltednist or not, she would be killed on sight.

The apostate sighed, she had few choices here.

When her bath was ready, she retired to her room. She left Milady outside to guard the door.

The hot water felt good after the sweat and fear of the last few days, she sank up to her nose, and enjoyed the heat. It was one of the only things she missed about the Gallows. The Gallows always had hot baths.

Once it was done, she wrapped herself in a simple robe and sat down on the bed, hoping to finalize her plans of escape.

A knock at the door startled her.

She was surprised, Milady should have barked, warned her that someone was coming.

"Yes," she called out.

Silence answered her.

"Yes," she repeated.

The voice was small when it responded; clearly the speaker did not want to risk angering her.

"Hi Betts…it is Justin."

Her eyes widened…how did he?

"Are the others here?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "Just me."

She approached the door, she feared he was lying, that they had killed Milady and would now take her by force.

She called out to the dog.

A happy bark greeted her.

Bethany frowned; apparently Milady did not consider Justin a threat.

_The little traitor._

"Can I come in," Justin asked, "I hate speaking through a door."

She sighed, it seemed she had little choice, but she still took up her staff, just in case.

She opened the door.

Justin stood there; he was not in his armor which surprised her. He stood before her, just a man in a simple shirt and trousers. He still had his weapons of course, but those were both sheathed.

She stepped out of the way and allowed him to enter; she glared down at her war hound.

"Bad dog," she hissed.

Milady tilted her head in confusion, she did not understand.

She closed the door and faced Justin. He looked nervous, but it was more for the fact that she was wearing only a bathrobe, rather than the fact that she was armed.

He was still a little shy around her, it was endearing.

No, she needed to harden her heart.

"Are you alright," he asked.

She nodded.

"Good."

She frowned; this was not the conversations he had expected. She had expected a furious warden commander, not nervous Justin Oslinn.

"I thought you would be mad at me?" she said.

"I was furious on the way here," he hissed, "What were you thinking, running off like that!"

She crossed her arms and stood firm, she would not let him turn this around on her. He had lied not her!

The anger left his face quickly; he gave her a weary look.

"Right now I'm just grateful to see you safe." He admitted.

"How did you find me?"

He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small golden ring; in its center was a small vial, filled with red liquid.

It glowed brightly in her presence.

"You had my phylactery?" Bethany cursed herself; she had never thought to ask the wardens what had become of it.

"I held onto it," Justin sighed, "I took it off Bradley and the other one in Highever, in case you were ever captured by the Exlatednists."

Bethany's temper flared.

"You mean if you allowed the Exaltednists to capture me you mean." She growled.

Justin winced, "I'm sorry Betts."

"You hurt me," she snarled, "what if you had been wrong? What if you had not reached me in time? I could be dead now, or tranquil."

"I would rather have had the Templars find you on our terms rather than theirs," Justin confessed.

"YOU TOLD THEM WHERE TO FIND ME!" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, the first of his own temper beginning to show itself.

"You lied to me," she whispered angrily.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth," he explained, "I never lied."

"But that isn't the worse part," her voice cracked, she was trying not to fall apart, but having him here in front of her, it was hard, "It wasn't enough to trick me. You had…you had to get me…to get me to start caring about you. To get me to fall in love with you, to get me to go to bed with you, was that all a lie too? Was that a trick to keep me on your side?"

Justin's jaw dropped…_ouch._

The accusation hurt, but not for the reason she would have thought. In the beginning on their way from the Free Marches, Justin had considered that, using their history to get Betts to cooperate, but he…he couldn't do it. His loyalty to Malcolm prevented it. No he had resisted his feelings for her for such a long time, tried to deny them. When she came to him in Redcliffe all that had changed, he could no longer resist what he was feeling, what he had always felt for Bethany Hawke.

He loved her…he had always loved her.

_Had he doomed that?_

He wished they could start over, that he could tell her everything from the beginning, but he feared it was too late.

He sighed sadly.

He offered her the phylactery.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I made a promise to you," he sighed,"to keep you safe. I won't hold you against your will. The phylactery is yours to do with it as you see fit. If you like we will escort you to Vigil's Keep. The Ferelden Wardens will keep you safe if I ask them. You have more than fulfilled what I needed you for on this mission. Delance is here, now that we know how he spreads the taint sickness; we can take steps to stop him."

Bethany was shocked, she had…she had not expected this!

"You…you would just…let me go?"

Justin nodded.

"What we had..." Justin felt emotion welling up in him, in moments like this, he hated being a berserker, his emotions so close to the surface, "It wasn't a trick Betts, I swear to the Maker it wasn't, I…I love you, but…if you no longer love me I understand. It wasn't right to keep things from you, we promised each other no more secrets between us, and I broke that vow. I…I'm sorry Betts truly."

Her lip quivered…how had he done this? She was furious; she had every right to be furious with him.

How had he managed to turn this around and make her the bad guy in this affair?

She turned away from him, she did not want him to see, she wanted to remain strong.

Hot tears ran from her eyes.

Her shoulders shook with sobs.

Seeing her cry, it broke Justin's heart, darkspawn, demons, golems, and exaltednists; he could deal with those things.

Seeing the woman he loved cry? He had no armor against that.

"Betts," he whispered reaching out for her she pulled away. She turned to face him her eyes wet.

"Why," she whimpered.

"I…I don't…"he stammered.

"Why can't I hate you," she asked, "Why do you…why do you have to be…so…so…"

He reached out for her, she tried to back away again, but he would not have it. He pulled her into his arms.

She struggled weakly, her protests fading as he soothed her.

"No," she whimpered, "let me go."

"I won't," he sobbed, he was crying now too, "never again."

They held each other softly, comforting each other. Both needing this, both needed the others forgiveness.

"I shouldn't have run," she murmured into his shoulder, "I should have stayed, confronted you in camp. I…I'm sorry."

"You had every right to be angry," he gasped, "I should have told you…you shouldn't have had to find out like that. I'm sorry Betts…please forgive me."

She held him tighter, grateful for this…grateful not to be alone anymore.

He raised her chin in his hands. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. The first kiss was for comfort, the second had more fire…

The rest was pure lust.

They would burn it away; the heat would burn away the pain and the sadness. They both needed this.

She pulled off his shirt and trousers, leading him to the bed.

"Betts," Justin gasped, trying hard to resist, "the others…we should not…"

"I have paid for this room for the night," she purred, "We should at least get some use out of it."

"But?"

"Do as your told." She smiled wickedly.

And so he did.

IOI

Bethany awoke a few hours later, warm and safe in her lover's arms. She…they had both needed this.

Something Isabela told her once came back to her.

"There are many different kinds of sex sweetie," the pirate had said, "Make up sex is the best. You are both feeling vulnerable, both eager to please, it is one of the best experiences in this life. Trust me."

Bethany smiled softly, Isabela had not been wrong.

She rested her head on the palm of her hand staring up into Justin's sweet face. She was surprised to find him watching her.

He smiled, "Hello."

"Hello," she responded shyly.

They fell silent then, just enjoying the moment.

Sadly, Justin needed to know something.

"What started this?" he asked.

"What?" she replied?

"What did you say to Birdie that caused him to bring this little secret to light? I'm not passing judgment, I'm just curious."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably in his arms, "You probably won't believe me if I told you."

"I'll listen," he promised.

She sighed, he deserved to know.

She told him about Flemeth. She told him about her family's rescue from the Darkspawn during the Blight, what the witch had said to her after, her resurrection on Sundermount…everything. Then she told him about her suspicions about Wren, and how he had turned this into a fight between her and the rest of the group.

Justin listened, she expected him to be angry for accusing his friend, but he said nothing. He simply nodded and just listened.

When she had finished, she cuddled into his arms awaiting his response. She could almost hear him thinking, digesting what she had said.

"Love, please say something," she murmured.

Justin sighed.

"Was her daughter there, was Morrigan still with her?"

Bethany was shocked; she had heard that name before, how had Justin?

He gave her a sad smile.

"You aren't the only one to have met the witch of the wilds. She…she saved me once too."

She lay quietly in his arms, as he told her a story.

The witch it seemed…had been very busy.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: The Witch and Her Daughter

It was a story that Justin had never told, a story that he had spent the last fifteen years trying to forget. Who would have believed him if he had told them, he barely believed it himself.

So now he was going to tell the woman he loved about the witch, Bethany lay in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest, this wasn't a story he thought he would ever tell her, it wasn't exactly what he would consider good pillow talk, but if everything she had told him was true, if what she suspected about his best friend was true…

Wren has the witch's powers; does that make him her son?

Betts would know more about such things than he would, he would have to consider her fears very carefully.

Wren was the future however, what he was about to tell her was the past, and he could not say what kind of bearing it would have on their present situation.

He sighed heavily, there was no point in putting it off, he had his audience.

He began his tale.

IOI

_9:23 Dragon Age_

_Justin knew he was lost._

_He may have only been a boy, but he was not stupid. Okay, maybe he was a little stupid; a smart person would not have found himself lost in the Korcari Wilds. He had been trapped here for several days now; he was almost out of food. He had hoped to find one of the Chasind tribes that lived here, his Father had established a rapport with the barbarians, maybe he could find Father himself._

_Wouldn't that be lovely, the eleven year old thought, having to be saved by his Father, Carver would laugh himself to tears when he heard that._

_He wasn't panicking yet though; this was far from the first time that he had been far from home. He had always been a bit of a wanderer, slipping out of Lothering for days at a time, Father never noticed, his holiness was too caught up in his work to care what his young son was doing. The only person in Lothering who would likely worry about him was Ser Malcolm, his teacher at least cared about his welfare, while else would he be teaching the young boy the sword?_

_Malcolm had been teaching him for almost two years now. He was not as good as his mentor's eldest daughter, but then again Marian had been training with her Father since she was six, now at sixteen the girl was lethal with a great sword._

_He and her brother Carver had tried many times to best, only to come up short. If anything that just inspired them to train harder._

_Justin had to admit his skills were growing, he thought he was good enough now to at least defend himself, that was probably why he was in trouble today._

_He had so wanted to impress Malcolm, and killing the wolf would have done that._

_For the last month, a wolf had been preying on the livestock on the outlying farms around Lothering. The beast was elusive, the best hunters in the village had not been able to track it, much less kill it._

_He had been out wandering a few days ago when he so a black shape moving away from old man Barlin's farm, a large black wolf, that stopped on a hill about a hundred paces away._

_Boy and wolf had frozen…then without warning the beast took off._

_Justin had given chase, he knew he should have probably gone for help, but if he did he would lose they would lose the creature. Plus neither Carver nor Marian had ever killed one before, they would be so jealous of his success._

_So he ran, farther and farther south the creature went, fleeing into the mists of the Korcari Wilds. Justin knew a thing or two about tracking from Malcolm, and was able to keep up easily._

_It was almost as if the creature was letting him pursue it, but why would it do something like that?_

_He was pretty deep in the Wilds when he lost the trail, the wolf had just seemed to vanish into thin air, he tried to follow his route back, but somehow he had gotten turned around in the mists._

_So…now…he was lost. _

_By the fourth day he was starving, he did not want to risk a fire at night, and the bedroll he had was getting damp from nights on the cold wet ground. He did his best to keep warm at night, hiding under leaves and brush, he never travelled in the dark, he had no wish to run into any of the nighttime predators in this place._

_By the fifth morning he was getting desperate, he awoke to a heavy fog, the marshland around him had fallen silent, deathly silent._

_It was almost as if it was waiting for something…someone?_

"_Hello."_

_The boy jumped, he nearly threw his sword, he had drawn it so fast. The voice was young, but it was already low and sultry._

"_Tis not a wise place to wander aimlessly boy," the voice snickered, "The wilds is not a place to travel lightly._

_Out of the mists she came then, he was a bit surprised._

_It was a girl._

_She looked to be about Marian's age, maybe a little younger fourteen summers, maybe thirteen. She had pale skin and long black hair done up in two pigtails, adorned with beads and bird feathers. She was dressed in simple rags, but carried herself with a haughtiness that suggested a certain nobility. Her amber colored eyes were cold and mocking._

_She smiled at the him. She did not seem like a chasind girl to him._

"_Are you lost," she purred._

_Despite his nervousness he nodded yes._

"_My Mother's hut is not far," the girl offered, "we were about to have some breakfast, she might be able to help you escape the wild if she is of a mind."_

"_A…and if she isn't?" he replied._

"_Then at least you will have some food in your belly no?" the girl smirked, "follow me then if that pleases you."_

_She took off in a hurry; it was all Justin could do to keep up._

"_I am Justin Oslinn," the boy informed her._

"_Greetings," the girl purred back, "You may call me Morrigan."_

IOI

Justin laughed at that part of the story now.

Bethany glanced up at him, "What," she asked?

"Nothing," he said with an amused snort, "it's…it's just…had I known I was meeting one of the heroes of the Blight, I might have been more in awe of Morrigan when I met her.

Bethany nodded, she had heard the tales of the fifth Blight as well, supposedly Morrigan, a witch of the Korcari wilds had aided the heroes on their journey. The rumor about the woman was that she was a daughter of Flemeth, but that may have been something the bards had come up with to make the story more exciting.

Never-the-less, the witch had mentioned having a daughter by that name on Sundermount. So, it was possible.

"What happened when she brought you before the witch?" Bethany asked.

Justin sighed, that was the point of this story wasn't it?

He continued…

IOI

"_Mother? Mother?" the girl called out as they came in view of a little hut, "Come out and see what I have found. Tis a boy! Tis a boy Mother, isn't that interesting."_

"_My eyes still work girl," a cold voice emerged from the hut, a woman emerged, she looked to be in her forties, her long black hair streaked with gray. She would have been quite the beauty in her youth though. Her amber colored eyes regarded Justin curiously, like some new strange bird had entered her domain._

"_And not just nay boy I see," the older woman purred, "You are the son of the Missionary, Yes? Brother Miles's son."_

"_Yes ma'am," Justin bowed in greeting, "um…do you know my father?"_

"_We have never met," the woman said dismissively, "but the chasind talk about him sometimes, he is a bit of a fool believing they will give up their beliefs and embrace his."_

_Justin shrugged, it did sound like his holiness all right._

_Morrigan bounded over to an old iron stew pot helping herself to the meal cooking there. Justin had to admit, it smelled delicious, and he felt ravenous, but did his best not to show it. He would be respectful to this one; perhaps she could help him out of this._

"_I have become lost ma'am," he told her, "Is there any chance you could help me find my way back to Lothering?"_

_The woman smirked at him, "Now what possible reason should I do that for dear boy?"_

_Justin had to admit, it was a good question. He had no coin to pay for their help, and he had nothing to trade._

"_Oh, well sorry then, perhaps then I could at least have some food before I go back to trying to find my way then, I would be in your debt mistress."_

_The woman's smirk widened into a feral grin, "You would trust to eat from Flemeth's pot then lad? You are far braver than I thought."_

_Morrigan laughed, she must have thought Justin's reaction to her Mother's name was funny._

_The boys' eyes widened, Flemeth? But…this couldn't be the real Flemeth. The witch of the wilds was ancient, but if she was a witch would staying young be that difficult of a trick?_

_Old fears rose up in the boy's breast; in the tales witches ate children. He pushed the fears aside, he was not defenseless he had a sword and dagger. He would defend himself._

_The witch laughed at him, "Relax dear boy, I have eaten my fill of children this month, and you strike me as being terribly tough."_

_Had she read his mind?_

_Flemeth motioned to her daughter, the girl frowned but obeyed, she spooned up an extra bowl of stew and handed it to Justin._

"_Rabbit," the girl informed him with a snicker, "not little boy."_

_He took it gratefully; the witch motioned him to join them by the fire._

_He sat down, and then the real talking had begun, and a deal had been struck, a boy would be returned home and in exchange for a simple thing._

_The answer to a question, not now of course, but at a time of the witch's choosing, and his promise to never reveal what had happened here to his father, it seemed ridiculous at the time, but given that Justin had few options he took the witch up on her word._

_They allowed him to sleep that night by the fire, in the morning Morrigan led him out of the wilds. The girl spoke little to him, but when they reached the imperial highway, she stared longingly at the route to the village._

_Did she want to go with him? Justin was about to ask when the girl turned, she vanished in a flash of light only to be replaced by a small but beautiful black wolf. The creature was gone almost before Justin could acknowledge that it had ever been there._

_He had to admit, when he thought about what happened, he wondered if the wolf raiding the farms had been either of the two witches, but if that was true, then why let him go? Why not just keep on raiding?_

_And why ask only a question as reward?_

_Justin had no ideas, he spent the next fifteen years trying to forget about the whole thing, but now…now it seemed as if he had been drawn back into the witch's web again, if he had ever been out of it in the first place._

_It was very hard to say._

IOI

Bethany shifted under his arm, what did she think? She who had met the witch herself years later?

Did she believe him at all?

"What was the question," she asked, "the one Flemeth wanted the answer to."

Justin sighed," she asked me 'if I would die for love?' I did not get it at the time to be honest, but now, if the witch asked me that question now. I…"

"Don't," she said quietly.

"But Betts," he protested.

"No," she said rising, slipping out of his arms, she stood before the fire, her pale skin shone in the light of the flames.

Justin lay there, entranced; he had never seen anything else so beautiful.

"No one else should die for me," she whispered, "My whole life people have risked themselves to keep me safe and free: my family, my friends, now you. I…I'm not worthy of that sacrifice Justin. I'm…I'm just me."

He followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, they just stood there for a moment enjoying the heat of the fire and each other.

"The fact that you are just you is the reason Betts," he whispered, his lips lightly caressing her neck,

Bethany moaned softly. Sweet Maker, how did he do that, how could he cause her to melt with the simplest of touches?

He drew her back to the bed, they would rest here until morning, and then they would return to the rest of the group.

It was time to get back to work.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Serenity Now

The commander had been furious when he had returned to find Bethany gone, they broke camp almost immediately to pursue, after a day of hard riding they encountered a trader in a local tavern, he said he had seen a dark haired young woman with a mabari pass through that morning.

They left the tavern in a hurry, some of the locals were giving Merrill the evil eye, sadly they were not moving fast enough, Justin decided to make camp, and continue on after Bethany on his own.

Before he went he pulled Serene a side, he had a special task for her.

"I'm going after Betts," Justin had growled, "You're in charge until I get back."

Serene's eyes had widened at that, "Me, B…but…"

"I trust you elf," Justin had reminded her, "Just keep everyone in line, while I'm gone."

With that Justin had taken off.

Leaving Serene in command.

This development was most unexpected, in the past Justin had left Wren in charge in his absence, but since the healer was mostly responsible for Bethany's leaving, he had needed her to take charge.

He had left her in charge of the mad house.

She wasn't sure exactly how Justin intended to find Bethany, but he assured her he could, he hoped to be back in a day or two. Serene hoped that he would succeed, Bethany was her friend…she…she wanted to apologize for her role in what had happened.

Apologize…Serene almost laughed at the thought, since when did a bard apologize for tricking someone into helping her?

Since…now she guessed.

Her master would be so displeased if he could see her now.

The mood in the camp was tense; the small annoyances of the last few weeks were starting to pile up. Faizyl and Leonie were barely talking; Wren sulked, ignoring the others while tending to his potions. Helena was only just holding herself together; Bethany being gone had upset the former tranquil greatly. Merrill…

Well, to be honest, Merrill was the calm eye of this particular storm.

Unlike the others the Dalish had recently discovered an outlet for her grief and annoyances. The Dalish had been sleeping quite heavily the last few days; Serene had heard her giggling in her sleep. Sometimes she heard her moaning as she dreamt, the bard had assumed she was having darkspawn dreams, but that turned out to not be the case at all. Finally she broke down, she asked her Dalish sister what was going on?

Merrill's answer surprised her.

"Oh…well…I…I'm having sex with Alim," Merrill informed her.

Serene had raised an eyebrow when Merrill had told her that; Alim was back in Orzammar, how could he and Merrill be…

The tips of Merrill's elven ears burned, this…would take some explaining

She explained it like this, she and Alim had bonded in Orzammar, both mentally and well…physically. For two mages that was a very powerful thing. It had created a connection between them, and since mages were fully aware in the fade. Now…when they slept, their spirits were drawn to each other in that place. It wasn't just dreaming about each other, it was something more…

Serene smirked.

"You sure you're not just…fantasizing about him Merrill?" she had asked.

"Oh no," the Dalish blushed, "We can…sense that it is more than that…well it is definitely more than just that, and…well we have both…have been exploring things that…have interested us in the past, it is more than just in our heads, it is real in our minds so it might as well be real with our bodies as well. It really is not that difficult." The Dalish grinned, "To be honest we were both surprised when it happened, neither of us are dreamers you see. That is a mage that can affect others in the fade you see. I remember back in Kirkwall, Hawke encountered this young mage boy his name was Feynriel, he was…"

Serene gave her a look.

"I'm rambling aren't I," Merrill said sheepishly, "I will just shut up now."

The bard smiled, "You two are definitely taking the long distance relationship to a new level Merrill," she laughed lightly.

Merrill smiled guiltily; she and Alim had been very bad recently.

"I'll be honest with you Serene, Alim has…well…. he has a very dirty mind," the Dalish's blush darkened, "I… I…think I like that."

The bard giggled at that.

Serene could not fault her Warden Sister, if this distracted her so be it, she just wished that she could be a little quieter when she and Alim were… exploring these new realms of the fade.

Or maybe she was just a little jealous, Serene had no one now…now that Bradley…

The bard winced.

The dagger of guilt and sorrow twisted in the Bard's gut…

_Bradley, her poor, poor Bradley,_ she knew that she needed to stop focusing on this, but she couldn't. She missed him. They had never had the chance to make up; she regretted that, she would always regret that.

Though the pain was no longer the yawning chasm it had been, it was still quite bad. The wound had dulled, but it still burned…the pain sneaking up on her when she least suspected it.

_Was this what grief was? Something that she would spend the rest of her days being twisted into knots by?_

It was just something she was going to have to learn to deal with she supposed.

She hated it…but there was nothing that she could do.

IOI

The first day passed with no news on what had become of Justin. Serene was not overly concerned yet, if Bethany had rode as hard as she had the first day, then she would likely have made it a good clip before having to stop and rest her horse.

The bard did her best to reassure herself that everything was fine, that Justin would find Bethany and bring her back safely.

At least she hoped that he would.

Some of the others were not so sure…

"What if he doesn't find her?"

Serene turned, Helena stood there, wringing her hands.

"He will find her," the elf said.

"But…but what if he doesn't…what if she doesn't want to come back!" the mage's eyes widened, "What if they fight! What if she kills him?"

"Bethany wouldn't hurt the captain," Wren said coming up to them, "she may be angry with him, but she still cares too much for him to do anything that drastic."

Helena turned; she glared angrily at the healer.

"This is all your fault," the woman hissed, "if you hadn't told Beth all that stuff not of this would have happened."

"I didn't plan this girl," Wren raised his hands in innocence, "I had no idea that Bethany would run away."

Serene snorted, she doubted that, she wasn't sure what Wren and Beth were talking about before all this went to the void, but she suspected that he had some idea what would have happened.

When Bethany returned they would all know why?

"If Bethany doesn't return," Helena growled, "you will regret it."

"Really," Wren smirked, "And just why will I regret it?"

Helena's eyes narrowed, arcane energies began to crackle around her.

Wren turned glacially calm.

"If you attack me girl," he warned "you will regret it."

"Wren, Helena," Serene barked, "calm down and back away…both of you."

"He chased Beth away," the former tranquil growled, "He doesn't deserve your protection."

"Helena, I said stop!"

But the woman would not listen, Serene motioned trying to get Leonie's attention, if the golem could grab the girl, knock her out, maybe they could avoid this turned into a total mess.

Merrill having felt the increased magical energies emerged from her tent.

She approached the others.

"Ooh," the Dalish asked, "is something the matter?"

Serene winced, "Helena and Wren are about to start trying to kill each other," the bard informed her.

"Well that won't do," Merrill shook her head, "that won't do at all."

She calmly walked up to the former tranquil.

"Helena," she said soothingly, "look at me."

"I will make him pay," the woman growled, lost in the fires of fury, "he will…"

"Helena," Merrill repeated, "I want you to look at me."

"WHY," she turned with a snarl, "do you want to suffer too. I can…I can…ooh."

Helena's eyes turned dreamy and far away, she found herself drawn into the Dalish's eyes. She…she felt like she was drowning in those large green innocent eyes.

Wren backed away with an angry hiss; he stalked back to his tent, and his waiting potions.

Serene felt something, a wave of calm washed over her, the Dalish's voice was the only thing she could hear.

Merrill smiled at Helena, "I think you should go rest now," Merrill purred, "everything is fine; Justin will be back with Bethany soon. Trust us."

"Yesss," the girl said dreamily, "Beth back soon, I will return to my tent."

The woman left without another word.

Merrill kept her eyes on the former tranquil until she was out of view, then the Dalish deflated, she felt…tired after that.

Serene shook her head, it felt… fuzzy, it was like she had just awakened from a dream. She remembered Helena and Wren had…

Wait! What _**had**_ just happened?

"Merrill, what was that?"

"Helena was getting out of control; we needed her to calm down didn't we? So, I used a little magic."

Serene eyes widened.

"Wait," she interrupted, "you used magic on Helena? You used blood magic?"

"Well…yes." The Dalish stuttered.

"MERRILL," the bard snapped angrily, "You dominated Helena, you were affecting me too."

"I didn't mean that," Merrill promised, "I was just trying to…"

"You shouldn't use your blood magic on your friends!"

Anger flashed in Merrill's eyes.

"I was helping," the Dalish said hotly, "you didn't want Wren and Helena to fight did you? I stopped it didn't I?"

The bard paused, she could not afford to lose her temper, or get Merrill angry at her, but at the same time, she needed to make her sister understand why that was wrong.

"Yes, you did," Serene sighed, "but please, try to see things from our perspective. You're on a very slippery slope Merrill. First, you use your magic to keep Helena calm, next time you may use it to get something we need from a trader, and then…because it worked so well, you might try to make Justin change his mind about some plan, a plan where your interference might get us all killed."

"I would never willingly harm you…any of you," the Dalish swore, "you're my clan."

"But you see why we might worry, yes?"

Merrill considered what Serene had told her. She…she wasn't wrong. If Merrill had tried that with Hawke, Fenris would have crushed her heart, and even if he had not, Hawke would likely never have spoken to her again."

Shame washed over the Dalish's face.

"I'm sorry Serene," she said wringing her hands, "I didn't mean to…I was only trying to help. Please don't tell Justin about this, he would be very cross with me."

Serene hissed, "I won't tell Justin this time, but please, try to remember control, for your own sake, Colo would never have wanted to see you hurt yourself."

"No…I suppose he wouldn't," the Dalish shivered, "I am sorry Serene, I won't do it again."

The bard nodded, she would accept her sister warden at her word…

For now.

IOI

Faizyl was on watch when he spotted the riders approaching, he hurried quickly to report to Serene, there were at least twenty of them approaching, lightly armored, yet armed.

The elf shook her head, sweet Maker what now?

Wren and Leonie vanished into the trees, Serene wanted them in reserve should this turn ugly, she Faizyl, and Helena took up position at the front of the camp. She wished that Justin was here, people tended to underestimate her. Though useful, that could result in a fight here if they weren't careful.

She would just have to be careful then wouldn't she?

The riders arrived, they looked like common villagers, and she thought she spotted the merchant that had told them about Bethany near the back. Their weapons were mostly pitchforks, scythes and swords that had not seen action since the Blight.

If a fight broke out, the wardens would likely butcher these people.

Serene did not want that.

"Good morning noble sers," Serene said with a bow, "I am Serene of the Grey Wardens, is there something you require of us?"

"The knife-ear is an Orlesian Cole," one of the riders called up to one of the few armored men in the front, Serene assumed he was the leader.

Knife-ear.

_And now the racial slurs,_ Serene rolled her eyes, _she loved Ferelden…truly._

"You have brought trouble into our midst Warden," the one named Cole growled.

"That was not our intention ser," she smiled, still hoping to diffuse this situation, before things got bad, "Whatever we can do to help we shall."

The man frowned.

"Dalish raiders have been attacking merchants along this road for weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You have a Dalish with you, Martin saw her."

Serene thought of Merrill, she was currently tending the fire, she had likely not heard that.

"Our sister was born to the Dalish, yes, but…"

"Give her to us."

Serene's eyes narrowed, "I assure you ser, Merrill is Grey Warden, she has had nothing to do with the raiders."

"She will answer for her peoples' crimes." The man said ignoring her.

"I said she wasn't…"

"The knife-eared wench won't turn her over to us Cole?" the first man to speak growled.

Serene felt her temper flare, if that bastard called her a knife-ear one more time.

"Miss this is not worth the trouble," Cole said calmly, he was likely some kind of local constable, "give us your companion and we will be on our way."

Serene glanced over at Merrill; the Dalish had her dar'misu dagger in hand, the blade resting over her palm. If Merrill used her magic that would be it, they would have to slaughter every one of these fools.

They did not need that kind of attention.

The last thing they needed was to kill these idiots. They had enough problems without the local law breathing down their necks.

Serene gestured to the trees.

"Think of your people," Cole said motioning to Helena and Faizyl, "we outnumber you, you can't…Makers Breath."

Leonie crashed out of the tree line, her slow plodding course intentional; she smashed a boulder in her way, showing these fools what she could do to them.

Wren also emerged, but in drake form, fire, sparked from his mouth. He glared hungrily at the fools.

Serene smirked.

Cole turned pale, "What…what are those?" the man asked.

"Those," Serene motioned to her two companions, "well the big one is a golem, we got her in Orzammar, beautiful isn't she?"

"That's a she!"

Leonie glared at the speaker, she brought her fists together with a resounding clang.

_The man shouldn't have questioned her feminity_, Serene chuckled.

"The drake…well," he is our Dalish friend's pet, don't worry he is quite tame. Provided he has fed, you fed him this morning, didn't you Merrill?"

The Dalish shook her head innocently.

"Oh bother," Serene shrugged.

Wren let his forked tongue flick hungrily over his draconic features.

The men threatening them visibly paled.

"Miss…" Cole stammered, "You listen here…"

"No, you listen," Serene growled dangerously, "We have not threatened you or your people, yet you come here and threaten us because one of us is Dalish. Do not take our unwillingness to fight you as cowardess. We have no desire to harm you, if we did, you would be dead. You think you could walk into our camp and just take our sister from us. That is an insult."

Cole started to draw his sword.

Faizyl brought up his bow.

Helena crackled with arcane energies.

Merrill's eyes flared with lightning.

Flame belched from Wren's mouth.

Leonie raised her fists.

Serene stood still; her blades could be drawn in a heartbeat if needed.

The air thickened with tension.

"So what is it going to be," she asked the man, "do you gentlemen go home, or do we send you all to the Maker. Your choice?"

Cole considered her offer; he glanced at both the drake and the golem, his eyes returned to Serene.

She had a poisoned throwing knife already palmed.

If this started, Cole would die first.

"We…" the man stammered, "we shall go," he turned to his companions, "All of you move, let's go."

One by one the riders turned their horses and left. The wardens and their allies did not stand down until they were out of earshot.

Serene sighed exhaustedly.

Wren changed back into his human form, he was smirking, that…had been fun.

"Well done everyone," the bard smiled weakly, "let's break camp. I don't want to be here should they decide to bring back friends."

The others moved quickly.

The Dalish approached her.

"Thank you," Merrill said shyly.

"We are sisters," Serene said blandly, "I won't let those bumpkins take you."

Merrill smiled, then a disturbing though occurred to her.

"How will Justin find us if we move Serene," Merrill asked.

"He and I already arranged a spot for a fall back camp," she informed the Dalish, "if he arrives here to find us gone, he will head there next."

"Oh…well that was smart." Merrill commented with a nod.

"That is why he is the commander," Serene shrugged, "go help Wren, Merrill, we have to hurry."

"Aye, Serene," the Dalish said hurrying off.

Serene sighed; she really couldn't wait for Justin to get back.

She was far too pretty for this command thing.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Dreams of the Future

They rode together in a comfortable silent, Milady following slowly behind them. Bethany had not spoken a word since they had awoken this morning, in truth there had been no need.

Something had changed between the two of them.

Justin could not help watching her, the gentle smile that barely teased at her lips. She would never no how terrifying the last few days had been for him. He kept imagining her, chained in a cell somewhere, Delance laughing over her as he recounted all the atrocities committed in her name.

"Is something wrong," she inquired.

He shook his head, no, not wrong; in fact something had gone incredibly right.

He had come to realize something last night, something that he had been hiding from the last few weeks. It had taken Bethany running from them to finally drag it into the light.

He…he no longer wanted to be parted from her. Before, he may have been able to, to find a nice cozy warden garrison for her to teach in and return to his duties as one of the lost, but…he didn't think he could live with that now.

He needed her. He wanted her in his life now more than ever. It was an amazing and frightening idea.

How could he tell her this? He certainly just couldn't blurt it out. He loved her, and he knew that she loved him, the ease in which she had forgiven him showed that much. Was this what Birdie had felt for Isabela years ago, if it was, then he finally understood why the healer still carried his torch for the pirate queen. Betts wasn't just some girl he had shared his bed with; she had become a part of his heart, his world.

_You know the word_, his conscience said; _you know it, pull it to the forefront of your mind and look at._

He did just that…

Marriage.

Such a scary word, but exciting as well, now…how to approach it. Not yet, not with Delance still on the horizon, but afterward, once all was said and done.

He caught her watching him again, she blushed and turned her head away, Maker…they were acting like a pair of lovesick children…

It was glorious.

Whatever happened, he would find a way to stay in Betts's life, even if he had to follow her to the ends of Thedas.

He had no desire to be parted from her; he would follow where she led, in this world and into the next.

Now all he had to do was tell her…not that daunting of a prospect. Yet…between the fear and the excitement, it seemed like a mountain he had to climb.

Whatever happened, one thing was sure…

This would not be easy.

IOI

Val Royeaux was dead, its streets were empty, its homes empty, the sickness that had killed the city had struck swiftly and without mercy.

Wren walked quietly down the dead streets, tainted corpses were everywhere, people, animals, even the trees, in front of the noble estates were dying.

Wren smirked, he knew this was a dream, but it was a dream that would come to pass very…very soon.

He made his way to the Grand Cathedral; the taint had been especially virulent here. Chantry sisters, brothers and Templars lay twisted in death, the only sound with the weak whistling of the wind.

A lone ghoul, still clad in the leathers of a Templar recruit, staggered aimlessly around the courtyard. Wren raised his staff; an arcane bolt put the creature out of his misery.

It is done, he smiled, the chantry beheaded, now…now I can claim my prize.

He made his way into cathedral, its halls silent now; the chant of light here had finally fallen silent after hundreds of years.

_The chant of light_, Wren smirked; the chant of hypocrisy was a far more appropriate name. A faith that preached forgiveness and mercy, yet, its soldiers would drag an innocent woman from her home, drag her from her home and murder her, and only because she had dared to love a son with magical talent.

She had often spoken of this place, talked of coming here, offering a tithe here in person.

She had died before ever making the attempt. Now her son would do it for her, only his tithe would be a slow choking death. A death fit for the nest of murderers that hid behind a cloak of righteousness.

And best of all, their deaths would come at the hand of one of their own. Delance would get the blame, and the Grey Wardens would descend on the rest of the Chantry like a pack of wolves. They would destroy the Templar order utterly, a fitting punishment for fools who would play with the taint.

When that was done, a new order would arise; the circle would find itself in the grateful arms of its new messiah.

The reign of the Witch King would begin.

The faithful would bow or be destroyed by the Tevinter or the Qunari, they would unify beneath the King's banner. An army the likes of which had never been seen in Thedas would sweep away the last of the old order. The Qun would be cast down, the Maker would be forgotten…the Witch King would be all, he would rule over the ruins of the world, ruins in which a new order would arise, and when the King became old a wizened, when he was no longer fit to wear his crown.

A new lord would be needed, one whose reign would continue for a thousand years.

Andreas Wren the immortal, Wren the son of Flemeth, heir to the Witch King.

_So ambitious._

The voice snapped him out of his revelry; it seemed to come from everywhere, which was not surprising here in the fade.

_You have such a…fertile imagination_, servant, the Witch King chortled, _I find your dreams, very pleasing. Come to the Divine's throne room, I'm waiting for you there._

Wren obeyed, where the Witch King called, he would follow.

He walked past the dead retainers, past the guard who had sickened and died where they fell. It seemed that he was the only one alive here, until he came to the throne room.

Into the presence of his patron, his King.

The Witch King slumped in the Divine's throne, his black robes pooled around his frame, unusually long fingers grasped a flute glass, the Witch King brought it to his mouth, draining it as his servant entered. He gazed coldly at his servant, his inhuman eyes blazing red.

None of these things disturbed Wren, in the fade you appeared as you believed you should appear. The monstrous shape before him was how the Witch King saw himself. The monster of Thedas, the creature hiding under the bed of the Divine and every Templar.

Wren did not bend knee for many, but to the Witch King…he did without question.

"My King," he purred.

There were many stories about the Witch King, whispered in the dark corners of Thedas, stories that were only now being spread to bards and storytellers. Once the Witch Kin had been a Circle Mage, a servant of the Chantry. He had born to a family of great influence and wealth, only to lose it all when his magic manifested itself.

The King had been undaunted however; he intended to rise through the ranks of the circle, to ascend to the grand enchanter's throne. From there, he could begin to make a real difference for the mages of Thedas.

Of course…that had been before the King had taken his Harrowing.

What happened there was up for much debate. It was rumored that a pride demon had been called to challenge him that the creature had succeeded in conquering the King, and entered his body, but once inside…something happened that the demon did not intend.

The witch King possessed him.

The King's will was too strong, the demon's will was obliterated by it, the power of one of the most powerful demons in the hierarchy was now passed into the body of a human mage.

The King's power expanded and the Templars had never been aware of what had happened.

The King continued to study magic as he explored his new powers. He was able to use the fade to commune with his servants across great distances. Through the fade, he could gather anyone necessary to further his ends. He offered limitless power in exchange for loyalty.

Few refused him, and those that did were made harsh examples of.

Wren appreciated the King's strength and conviction.

"I grow impatient servant," the King hissed, "you promised me the destruction of the chantry. The Templar has given birth to such a wonderfully terrible weapon, why have you not seized it yet?"

"Soon enough, my master," Wren promised, "the wardens have proven to be useful pawns. They will do what we require of them, and no one will be the wiser."

The King sneered; the deception that Wren had woven pleased him.

"What of the girl…the mage from Kirkwall, the sister of the Champion?"

"She is not one of us," Wren snarled, "I doubt that she would…appreciate what we are trying to accomplish."

"Perhaps," the Witch King said thoughtfully, "still when all is finished, I wish you to bring her to us. I have…uses for her and her sister. Or I will…once I have…expanded their minds a little."

Wren frowned, The Witch King played with fire messing with the Champion, the Arishok of the Qunari had learned that lesson.

"I shall endeavor to see her delivered to you sire," Wren bowed.

"Oh do not pout servant, if you deliver what you promised you will sit at my right hand," The King smiled, his mouth wide and full of razor teeth. "What a fine weapon they will make. Even the mighty hero of Ferelden will be bowed before them."

"The hero sire," Wren inquired.

The Witch King frown, contemplating the foolish little mage.

"The Hero rejected my patronage servant, can you believe it? I offered her a place at our table and she…she dared to tell me to go to the void." Fury flashed in the King's eyes, "I will see her flayed, broken, she is an Amell…nobility…she should be standing with us, not defending the mundanes."

Wren nodded, some people never learned.

The King gave a satisfied sigh, he looked forward to the purging of the Chantry, and best of all his hand would be invisible in it. All blame would fall on the mad Templar.

Wren thought he heard something his head jerked around, had someone been calling his name.

"You should awaken my servant," the Witch King purred, "I think your little camp is under attack, we will talk again when all is done."

The Witch King faded.

Wren awoke, to the sound of steel and the flash of magic.

The camp was indeed under attack.

IOI

It was late, perhaps just before midnight when Justin and Bethany finally arrived in the warden's fall back camp. Serene had been on watch with Leonie, the elf started to explain why it had been necessary to move when she suddenly paused, the elf shivered despite the warmth of the night.

Justin had not needed to ask what was wrong, he felt it too, that cold burning sensation in his blood.

_There were darkspawn here._

Justin went to work immediately.

"Up," he cried, "Everybody up! We're about to have visitors!"

Merrill was the first to emerge; she had no doubt felt the darkspawn's presence as well. Faizyl and Helena awoke almost as quickly, Birdie groaned in his tent, trying to clear that last of the sleep from his mind. Weapons were drawn, magic crackled.

The world fell silent, Bethany summoned a shield for herself and her allies, Milady growled into the darkness.

There was a slight rustling in the trees.

The darkspawn emerged, there were at least twenty of the Blighters, hurlocks, genlocks, and shrieks. They did not see any ogres, but that did not mean there weren't any nearby.

A shriek scampered forward, its pale eyes baleful and full of hate. The creature was missing one of its hands; a large bone dagger blade now was tied to the stump.

The shriek regarded the wardens one by one, until its eyes fell on the Dalish.

It hissed.

"Andaran atish'an lethallan," the Ravaged said.

Merrill winced; she knew who it was immediately.

"Hello Tamlen," the dalish shuddered.

The darkspawn winced, hearing its old name clearly caused it pain.

"Tamlen is dead Merrill," the creature growled, "I am the Ravaged now…and I bring an order from the exalted, his majesty the Delance. The warden's will turn over the bird girl to us. If not you shall all die here?"

Bird girl? Justin assumed that the spawn meant Bethany. Well, he would not be taking her anywhere.

In fact, if Justin had his way, the creature would not be leaving at all.

Justin snorted, "We danced this dance before Ravaged," the warden commander said coldly. "You got lucky last time, you ran before we could settle things properly. You won't get away this time."

"Am not being running this time…grey one," the shriek snarled, "You have been given warning, be heeding it, no reason for the bird girl to be dying too."

Justin sneered, he took a step towards the shriek, it cringed, its fellows hissed drawing their weapons.

"One more step and you all be dying grey warden," the Ravaged warned.

Justin grinned evilly, "Everyone," he ordered, "take one step forward."


	74. Chapter 74

Author's Note: Went back into the earlier chapters today, made a few minor additions to the road to Harper's Ford and Orzammar, as well as added to Serene's joining if anyone is interested in checking it out. For your enjoyment: Chapter 74

Chapter 74: A Last Goodbye

The Ravaged let out the ear splitting cry that gave the shrieks their name. All around the Wardens, darkspawn emerged; they flooded the camp attacking viciously.

Justin held the line.

The Warden roared with fury, unleashing the beast on their mortal enemies. The berserker spun wildly, dealing death to any darkspawn unfortunate to be within the arc of his blade.

Bethany blasted them with force magic. Serene darted across the camp, swinging her chain and slashing viciously with her scythe.

Leonie waded into the beasts, her roar a terrifying thing to hear. She scooped up darkspawn, slamming their heads together savagely.

Faizyl let arrows fly, he moved quickly: pull and release, pull and release. Darkspawn fell around the dwarf, arrows piercing their right eye.

Wren and Helena fought together, the former tranquil's powers were still unstable, but with Wren's aid, she had a chance. His illusions distracted the monsters, while Helena blasted them with a wild burst of lightning.

Merrill stood there watching unable to move.

_Tamlen, oh Tamlen, why are you doing this?_

She wanted to grab him, to shake him, to snap him out of whatever spell Delance had him under, for that was surely what this must be. Tainted or not, Tamlen would never hurt any of his own clan…

He never would have tried to hurt her.

"Merrill!"

Justin's cries fell on deaf ears, how could she harm Tamlen, everything she had done since his disappearance had to do with finding him, now that she had, now that she saw what he had become…

"Damn it, Merrill! Wake up!"

One of the shrieks lopped towards her, she could see the blade in its hand, the blade that was meant to end her life.

Maybe it deserved to end, maybe she had become a monster, maybe she and Tamlen both belonged dead.

Dead like Lyna, dead like Keeper Marethari.

_Fight little sister._

The voice wasn't hers, but it was a part of her none the less, the one person she had trusted completely since joining the wardens.

Colo, her dear friend.

_It is not your time yet, you owe it to the others to fight for them. So…fight!_

The shriek leapt at her.

Merrill dodged, the creature sailed above her landing on its feet ready to renew its attack, she did not give it that chance.

Light sprang from her staff, blinding the creature; before it could recover she slashed its throat with her dar'misu dagger.

The shriek fell.

A war cry sprang from the Dalish's lips; she lashed out viciously at her attackers. She drew power from the dying shrieks blood directing it into a deadly blast directed at the darkspawn.

It passed harmlessly through her companions, the darkspawn were not so lucky.

There flesh bubbles, boils formed, bursting in acid on the darkspawns' tainted skin.

Merrill summoned lightning down on her enemies; it bounced from shriek to hurlock, hurlock, to genlock, and genlock to shriek.

Bethany's force magic dragged the creatures into the center of the camp, once there she called down fire upon the creatures; Merrill summoned the wind, turning her friend's flames into a great burning vortex of fire.

Darkspawn died squealing.

Merrill spun, directing her power again any other spawn unfortunate enough to catch her eye.

She was not going to let her new clan down; she would not fail as she had her old one.

Merrill was a grey warden, and she was a killer of darkspawn.

The beasts would come to know that…and with it…they would learn to fear.

IOI

Justin engaged the Ravaged in brutal combat, twice the shriek had managed to slip through his fingers. There would be no third time.

Merrill and the others were doing great, though outnumbered the spawn did not have a single emissary or ogre with them. Had Delance wasted all of them on his attack on the ashes, or was he sending them a message.

Perhaps the Ravaged had outlived his usefulness; perhaps Delance had decided to rid himself of the creature.

If that was so, the wardens were more than happy to oblige.

"I will be killing you grey one," the Ravaged snarled, "You will be dying crawling, like the shem you are!"

"Merrill told me about you Tamlen," Justin said trying to distract the creature, "she told me how you were lost to some tainted mirror in the Brecilian Forests."

The Ravaged hissed; it had no desire to speak of this with the Grey One.

"You loved your clan," Justin continued, "you loved them all. How can you betray their memory like this?"

"Tamlen is gone," the Ravaged hissed; it slashed at Justin only to be blocked by the warden's boarding ax, "I serve the prophet now. I serve the exalted; you will not turn me from my path."

"Would your Keeper have approved of this Tamlen," Justin asked, "that you now serve the same tainted creatures that damned you year ago."

The spawn's eyes widened, it thoughts turned inward, the Keeper, Fenarel, Master Ilen, Paivel, Maren, and so many others….

Others lost to the Ravaged long ago.

"Silence Grey One," the shriek hissed, "you will not distract me, I am a child of the prophet a servant of the exalted."

"You're a pawn that has been discarded," Justin spat back, "Look around you shriek, your attack was poorly supplied; they sent you here to die, or at the very least distract us. Tell us why?"

"I serve the Exalted," the Ravaged snarled.

"You were once one of the last of the elvhen," Justin said pityingly, "and yet you broke your vow, you surrendered you submitted. Merrill has told me much about you Tamlen; would the old you have accepted that…would your Lyna have accepted that?"

Something snapped within the Ravaged, the face of a beautiful blonde elvhen woman, a huntress, so brave, so fierce…

So very dead.

Fury exploded in the Ravaged's eyes; it leapt tainted saliva spilling from its mouth.

"SHEMLEN BASTARD!" the creature hissed.

Justin caught the shriek, rolling backward; he drove his feet deep into its stomach.

The Ravaged flew through the air…

Right into Leonie's waiting arms. The golem caught the creature, she threw it down viciously.

Bones broke, organs ruptured, she hammered the beast once in the chest, black gore flowed freely from the wounded shriek's mouth.

It lay there on the ground whimpering.

The battle had ended, the darkspawn were all dead, saved the Ravaged, but it was clear that the shriek was not long for this world either.

It tried to rise, but could not, its breath came in wheezing gasps. It gazed in the blackest of hatred upon those who had killed it, until…until its eyes fell on Merrill.

The Ravaged looked at her with pleading eyes.

"M…Merrill? Lethallan, I…I am so sorry."

She tried to go to him, but Serene stopped her, they would not let their friend fall for another of this creature's tricks.

The Ravaged sighed.

"Kill me," it hissed, "please Grey Ones, in the Creator's names kill me."

Justin stared coldly down on the fatally wounded shriek, "Answer our questions and you will have the death you desire creature."

The shriek hissed, but…slowly…carefully…it nodded.

"Where is your master, where is Gaston Delance?"

The Ravaged sneered.

"You are too late shemlen," it hissed, "the Exalted, he…he shall strike before you can prevent it. Soon…soon a whole shemlen city will die."

"A city," Justin felt the color drain from his face, "which city?"

"this one is not knowing that," the Ravaged shrugged, "but his ship will soon arrive, when it does, it shall carry death to one of the mighty Shemlen cities," the Ravaged sneered at Bethany, "And this one will get the blame, her and her sister."

Justin felt sick, _an entire city? No! Even Delance wasn't that crazy!_

"Tamlen," Merrill ran up to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, the Ravaged winced, as if her mere touched burned its tainted skin.

"I…I'm so sorry Merrill," it whimpered, "It…it is getting so dark, will…will I see Lyna again, or will this nightmare never end?"

Merrill felt tears run down her face, poor Tamlen, he had not deserved this.

"You will be free of this sickness brother," she said, fighting back tears, I promise, you will find peace."

"Will you be singing the prayer for me sister," the shriek gasped, "I…I would rather die one of the people, then…then one I am… being now."

"I will Tamlen," Merrill sobbed, "I swear I will."

The shriek smiled, or at least he seemed to have smiled.

"Tamlen," Merrill begged, "Where is the Templar, where is Delance, we must stop him."

"You will die trying lethallan," the Ravaged warned.

"More will die if we don't," Bethany replied, "you wish to redeem yourself Tamlen, if that is…what you wish…please help us."

The shriek coughed violently, it…it did not have much time.

It tried to hold onto Merrill's face, but the world was starting to fade, would the creators take him to their side or would he be left to drifted alone.

The shriek did not know.

"Tamlen please," Merrill begged, "for yourself, and for Lyna."

Lyna's face sprang to the Ravaged's mind, his brave wonderful Lyna.

For her, for what might have been, the Ravaged would try.

"Dragon bone…" the Ravaged hissed, "dragon bone wastes, there is being a tower there, overlooking the coast, the Exalted is there, as is the Prophet, Merrill please, stop them, they will not spare anyone…not even our people."

Merrill nodded.

The Ravaged convulsed, its eyes looked past the wardens, passed everything else in this world. There standing at the door to the next was an elvhen woman; she had a mischievous smile, and deep blue eyes.

She held out her hand.

Reaching out the Ravaged took it, only to see that he was the Ravaged no more, he wore a set of fine Dalish leathers, his features were young and elvhen, his tattoos fresh and new.

He followed Lyna into the next world.

Tamlen was finally free.

Tamlen was finally going home.

IOI

Merrill stood away from the rest of the group, they had just burned Tamlen's body with the rest of the darkspawns', they could not bury a tainted corpse in the ground, it would likely spread Maker knows what to the land.

Still there was something that Merrill could do for her former clan mate. Something she had to do.

She dug a small hole in the ground, the elvhen prayer for the departed, spilled gently from her lips. A funeral…long overdue.

The others asked if she needed there help, but she declined, Tamlen had been of her clan, he…he had asked this of her…she had to do it alone.

She had retrieved a small sapling from the woods; it was here that she would plant it, to honor Tamlen, the elf he had been, not the monster he had become.

_May the dread wolf never catch your scent lethallin._

She sang the song of mourning over the little tree, asking that this new life spring from the death of her friend. As always, the Creators were silent to the prayers of the Elvhen people, to her prayers. Hopefully, they had not abandoned her, that they would hear her prayers wherever they were and find her worthy.

Tamlen deserved that, she knew that he had deserved that.

She said one final good bye to her lost friend, her final goodbye.

For too long she had lived in the past, trying to restore it, or save some part of it.

For the first time in years, Merrill felt free, Tamlen was at peace.

Maybe it was time she found some of her own as well.

She would have to see, once this mission was done, she would return to Alim, to see if they had a chance at a future.

A future denied Lyna and Tamlen, she would do her best to live well, it was the only way left to honor their memory.

The only way to make what was lost, worth it.

She intended to try.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Final Decisions

The wardens moved their camp, they dared not remain, if Delance had anymore soldiers shadowing the Ravaged's raiding party they would likely find themselves outnumbered.

Justin tried to stay focused, to carry out his duty, but he could not, the Ravaged's warnings froze the very blood in his veins.

_A city, an entire sodding city!_

The Warden shook his head; Delance had never attempted anything that big before. Had he lost all sense of reality? The full might of the Grey Wardens would descend on him if he used the darkspawn taint to wipe out an entire city.

Perhaps he was certain that he could frame Bethany and Marina for it? Perhaps he had chosen another mage to be his scapegoat this time? Perhaps…perhaps he no longer cared.

Whatever his reasons, one thing was certain, they had to stop Delance, no more hiding, no more maneuvering. They now knew where the Templar was hiding; it was time to end this…

It was time to finally kill Gaston Delance.

Justin frowned, what if this was another trap? Sadly, they had no choice; they could not risk the mad Templar releasing the taint on an innocent city. The death toll would be more than catastrophic.

It would be the start of a war.

One thing was certain; they could not afford to do this alone. They would need the Ferelden Wardens; Justin would send a missive to them in the next village. That way, if the lost garrison failed, then perhaps the Ferelden Garrison could still deal with the Templar and his mad dreams.

The warden commander frowned, this was not a choice he could make for his fellows, each had to decide how best to end this threat.

It was far likely that they were all going to their doom.

If that was what the Maker intended then so be it.

Justin would not let Delance harm another innocent, not one more would fall to the mad man's ambitions.

Not one more.

IOI

Once they were set up in their new camp, Justin called another war council. This decision was too big for him to make alone, the others deserved a say, they were not all Grey Wardens after all, none of them had signed up for a suicide mission.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he began, "This is what we have been waiting for, we know where Delance is, and we know what he is planning. As a Grey Warden it is my duty to finish this mission, but this could very well be a trap, much like the one this Garrison fell into back in Kirkwall. Merrill, Serene, and I are obligated to go; we are the Grey Wardens here. We…"

Leonie narrowed her glowing eyes, "Hem-hem," she coughed loudly, "Pardon me for interrupting Commander, but there are four Grey Wardens here. Tainted blood may no longer flow through my veins, but my soul is still bound to the order. It is my duty to aid you, which I shall, and if he I am destroyed in the course of this mission, then so be it."

Justin grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry Leonie, I meant no disrespect."

"Humph," the golem snorted.

Wren shook his head, "I've followed you for almost ten years have I not, tis likely a suicide mission, but I'll go, you will need my healing if you are to succeed."

"Possible certain death, little chance of success," Faizyl shrugged, a manic grin splitting his features, "what are we waiting for!"

Leonie smiled, "We are welcome to have you at our side again Master dwarf."

Faizyl blushed under her regard.

"Helena," Justin asked.

The former tranquil fidgeted, "I want to stop Delance as much as the rest of you, every Templar deserves to answer for what they have done. If stopping the Knight-Commander brings the sins of the Templars to light…I'm in."

Justin nodded.

He then turned to Bethany, he…he did not like the thought of his lover being so close to Delance's clutches, still she was an able ally, and he had come to depend on her as well.

He wished he could protect her, put her into a place totally safe from harm, but no place as that existed, he would just have to watch over her the best her could.

He would give her the choice.

"You've given us the shot you promised Betts," he told her, "If you like you can leave in the next village we come to, I will send word to the Ferelden Wardens, they will take you to Vigil's Keep you will be safe there."

Bethany gave him a grim look.

"My whole life," she sighed, "I wondered why my Mother would choose to leave a life of…well…everything for my Father. At the time, love seemed like too small a reason, especially knowing what she endured because of me," Bethany shook her head, she looked upon Justin with fire in her eyes, determination born of the many hardships they had faced on the road, "I understand now, I…I would walk into the void if you asked me to, you are my love, my life. I will stand by you, in this world, and into the next if needs be."

Justin blushed; he had not expected to hear her speak with such frank passion.

Serene smiled slightly, her bardic mind already building a tale to describe this moment,

Wren rolled his eyes; _did anyone else feel the need to projectile vomit? _

Milady barked happily, it was clear that wherever Bethany led, her war hound would follow.

Justin turned to his two warden sisters, it was their duty to help stop Delance, but still he wanted to hear their affirmative as well.

"I'm in," Merrill called out, "this is more than just my duty as a warden. I need to do this…for Colo."

"And Bradley," Serene added sadly, her love would have wanted to see this done. How could she possibly refuse?

Justin nodded, the decision had been made, "Get some rest," he informed them, "tomorrow we start for the dragon bone wastes," his eyes turned cold and wolfish, "It is time to end this."

IOI

"Leonie," Faizyl called out, "Leonie wait!"

The golem paused, the others had gone about their business, they she had little to take care of herself she figured that the dwarf would have something important to do before this final leg of their journey.

She would protect him, she would do her best to protect all of them, but Faizyl most of all.

He was a true friend; she had no intention of losing him.

He stood their gasping for breath, she sometime forgot how fast she could move now, and Faizyl's small legs could not carry him as fast as hers could.

"Yes Faizyl, is there something you need?"

"Yes," he puffed, "I…I need to tell you something…before we go any further."

The golem tilted her head, what could be so important she wondered?

Faizyl took a deep breath, to calm himself, this…this would not be easy.

"I just want you to know," the dwarf said, "how much I've enjoyed traveling with you."

The golem smiled, "Faizyl…that is sweet, I have enjoyed traveling with you as well."

The dwarf grinned, "I never had many friends growing up, not ones that did not want something that my title could buy them, and then after I was disowned, I lost even them, but you…all of you, I think I have found a home here. When…when this is over…I think I want to make it official, do you think Justin would take me into the Lost Garrison?"

"The joining is dangerous Master dwarf," Leonie reminded him, "Are you sure?"

Faizyl nodded, "Without you, without all of you…I…I am just another surfacer, but as a warden I could be so much more."

"But what about your own mission," she asked.

"Bhelen will slip up eventually, and I doubt than any Harrowmont will be made paragon without an assembly to vote for them, no…time and the Ancestors may bring Bhelen back into my sights, but for now…now…this is where I want to be. Here…with you."

The golem's eyes widened, did he mean?

"I know it is insane," Faizyl laughed, "but sanity has never been my best friend, and I know when I like someone. I know we can't be…that way," he frowned, "but I will stay with you, and be your friend as long as you will have me."

Leonie's lip quivered, if a golem could cry, she might have in that moment. She reached out a massive silverite hand, Faizyl took one finger, he lightly kissed it.

"My dear, funny little man," Leonie smiled, "if not for you…I would likely have destroyed myself months ago, you gave me the strength to continue on, in spite of everything. I…I wish that I could be…that we could be…"

"I know," Faizyl smirked, "frustrating isn't it?"

The golem nodded.

"Maybe you can be," a lilting voice said behind them, Faizyl jumped, and Leonie turned angrily. Merrill regarded them nervously ringing her hands, "I didn't mean to interrupt," she informed them, "but…I think I may be able to help you."

"How," Leonie asked.

Merrill blushed, "I have been…spending time with Alim in the fade, real time, not just dreams," the Dalish informed them, "It may be possible, to allow the two of you to do the same."

Leonie's eyes brightened, "because I was still human in the fade!"

Merrill nodded, "your dream form is whatever you want it to be."

"But I don't go to your fade when I sleep," Faizyl reminded her, "I'm a dwarf remember."

"But I can link the two of you," Merrill said, "You will be drawn to her, and she to you, it is possible. The desire demon brought us all into the fade didn't it? I can create a private link, just for the two of you."

Faizyl smiled, if it was possible, if Merrill could do it?

"I'm game," Faizyl grinned, "how about you my silverite-plated siren?"

Leonie smiled, a chance to be human again, even if it was only a dream. How could she pass it up.

"I want to do it," the golem said, "I want to at least try."

Merrill grinned, "Excellent, I shall make the preparations, I will attempt the link tonight, with your permission of course."

Both the dwarf and the golem nodded, if Merrill could allow them to be…with each other in this one way. They would both be forever grateful.

Merrill returned to her tent, the Dalish had a lot of planning to do. It should not be difficult to establish a mental ink between the two, Faizyl required sleep, he would be the anchor in the fade, Leonie could be drawn to him easily enough, their friendship, their affection for each other should be enough.

A hint of a smile tugged at Merrill's lips, she could not help but wonder if Marethari would have been pleased, she was trying to be a better person, to let go of the darkness, or at the very least use it to make the world a better place.

Merrill could not undo her past, but she could try to move forward.

IOI

Wren sorted through the various potions and balms he had collected, they would likely need everyone he possessed.

Though not for the reason they might suspect.

He had received his final orders from the Witch King, everything was in readiness, by this time next month the Divine and all her retainers would be dead, and it would all be blamed on Delance.

All Wren had to do was play his part.

The Healer could not help but feel a little nervous, everything he had worked for, everything he had desired, and it was finally within reach.

That left only one final piece of business, one final factor to deal with before it all came to a head.

Justin.

Wren grimaced, he loved the Captain like a brother, but sadly he had become a major obstacle in the realization of Wren's dreams. He would never understand, or accept why the Chantry had to be destroyed. Wren had hoped that his old friend would choose to return to the sea, he was even willing to risk the Witch King's anger by not delivering the circle pet to his…patron, Wren refused to think of the Witch King as his master.

He was the son of Flemeth, he had no master.

"Still don't think we can do this," Justin said coming up next to his oldest friend.

Wren sighed, "We should consider waiting for reinforcements. The Ferelden Wardens would even up the odds in our favor."

"And in the meantime Delance's ship sails, and a city full of innocent people die," Justin shook his head, "I can't allow that."

"Can't or won't," Wren asked with a frown.

Justin's brow furrowed, "I…I don't understand?"

"I'm asking you to consider what happens after this, provided we both survive ," Wren's eyes turned hopeful, "You could return to the sea, I know where the Rebel Queen will be, we could leave this madness behind, get back to living our lives by our own terms."

Justin smiled sadly.

"That part of my life is over Birdie. It is time to move on to a new one, and I would like you there when I take the next step."

"Oh," the healer said with a raised eyebrow, "and what step would that be?"

Justin shifted nervously, Wren had never seen the captain this way before.

"I'm…I'm going to ask Betts to marry me," Justin said with a hint of a smile on his face, "I wish you to stand at my side as my best man."

Wren was shocked, the Captain…the Captain honestly wanted to marry the circle pet, he wanted him to stand at his side?

Wren was shocked…shocked and angered.

No… make that furious.

Not that he let it show of course, oh no, Wren was the picture of calm, but inside, he was seething volcano of rage.

Everything Justin had said about his feelings on marriage had been a lie. He had lied about not wanting to take that risk himself. He would bind himself to Bethany. He intended to make the same mistake he warned Wren about.

_Women are a weakness Birdie, it is best you forget about Isabela, and take your pleasures where you can find them._

Wren wanted to scream at his friend. How dare he turn his back on everything he had believed in.

How dare he?

_You bastard, you hypocrite, after everything you said about Bela and me. Now you turn your back on all that! You lied to me! __**You betrayed me!**_

"I," the healer smiled, but it never touched his eyes, "I…don't know what to say."

"You could say, yes," Justin offered.

_You will never see that future. The witch King doesn't need you alive, only that you died trying to stop Delance. The rest of the wardens will finish the job!_

Wren smiled.

"We should not think on this now Captain," Wren advised his friend, his voice far more silky than usual, "You need to focus on your duty, yes?"

"Nothing wrong with thinking about the future," Justin shrugged.

_Betrayer! Liar! Hypocrite!_

_**BETRAYER!**_

_Wren would not let Justin die, oh no, he would live, he would watch as the Witch King's blood mages, twisted Bethany's mind into the perfect little puppet. The warden would see what his innocent little trollop had become, and he would despair. Her first act as the Witch King's servant would be to kill Justin slowly, painfully, and once she had served her purpose, Wren would free her, so that she would remember what she had done. She would weep for the death of the man she loved, and then…then…_

_Wren would devour her alive._

The healer smiled, the dragon within him had not feasted on mage flesh for such a long time.

He welcomed that coming meal.

"There are things I need to tend to Captain," the healer reminded him, "if we are to succeed we will need everything just so."

"Of course," Justin nodded, "Try to get some rest, we will need you at your best in the coming days."

"Of course Captain," Wren grinned, "you will be surprised how good my best will be."

"I don't doubt that old friend," Justin smiled, he returned to the tent he shared with Bethany.

The smile fell from Wren's face, a cold determined look replaced it, he glared hatefully into his betrayers back.

_You will answer for your hypocrisy Captain, oh how you will answer!_

Wren dug through his bags, he found the reward King Bhelen had gifted him with months ago. It was almost time, time to bring this game to a close.

The wardens would be interesting pawn, Flemeth would be angry when she learned of Justin and Bethany's end, but that would just be too bad.

In the dark shadows before you take vengeance, duty must come first.

Wren intended to fulfill his duty to the Witch King.

The Chantry would die.

Val Royeaux would die.

The Witch King's will…be done.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Changing

Justin had given his companions one more day to rest before striking out for the dragon bone wastes, yes time was of the essence, but he understood that they had all been moving hard. He used this time to send his missive off to Vigil's Keep and the Grey Wardens of Ferelden; with luck…they could reach it quickly enough that the two groups could coordinate their efforts.

He approached the old well that served as the warden dead drop.

A small black cat snoozed along its edge; it mewed at him as he approached. He did his best not to disturb the animal, placing the missive, and soothing it with a small pat on the head.

The small creature regarded him curiously; he paid it no further mind as he returned to his horse. Had Bethany seen it, she might have recognized that the little animal bore a striking resemblance to the cat that was in their camp almost a week ago.

The animal stretched yawned, and bounded into the well, it slit the missive open with its paw, regarding what was written there with bright blue eyes.

If one was so inclined to look, it appeared that the animal was reading the letter.

Of course that would be ridiculous, once finished the animal bounded off into the woods.

Like Justin. It had places to be

Serene did not like what she was becoming.

The bard still remembered that dirty little cell in Starkhaven ,she remembered listening to the guards testing the trap door on the gallows in the courtyard, the steady 'ka-thunk' sound as the sand bag fell, the rope stopping its descent.

She had remembered shivering, imagining her own neck being stretched, and a fate that would have occurred if not for Stroud.

She shook her head, she owed the older warden her life, and yet…part of her wondered if he had saved it?

"You will live for a time," Stroud had warned, "Our joining ritual is dangerous, if you…endure, and become a full warden you will be changed. Your old life will be lost to you forever; the wardens will become all you need."

Serene had smiled inwardly at that, the older warden did not understand her at all. She would promise anything to get out of this hole. She would go with the wardens, she would learn their secrets, and then when she had put them properly at ease, she would vanish. She would return to her Master in Val Royeaux, the skills of a Grey Warden added to her own. Benoit would be so pleased.

Serene frowned, it turned out that she was the one who had not understood.

Being a grey warden was not simply something you did, it is what you became. Serene was bound to her fellow wardens now, her blood responded to her presence and hers to theirs. She could no more escape them then one of them could escape her, they would find her, where ever she went, and that was not the scariest thing, oh no.

The scariest thing of all was that she no longer wanted to leave.

It had begun with Bradley; the handsome Templar had done something to her heart. There had been a time not so long ago when Serene could have gone to bed with a man, framed him for some insidious crime, and stood calmly by while he was hanged. It was all part of the game, the consequences had never mattered, if the game rolled over you…well that was just how it was played.

But now…now she felt… things. Regret, shame, she actually felt sorry for the marks she had preyed upon over the years. Was this some horrible side-effect of the joining? She could not say for certain.

_I don't want this; I'm…not the kind of person to have a conscience._

Bethany would say that she was becoming a good person that thought terrified her. Her Master had always told her that good people had their uses; someone was always needed to be taken advantage of during the great game.

She had no desire to be one of those people.

She had loved Bradley, and…now that he was gone, she missed him. In the old days she would have blamed Leliana for his death, likely would have gutted her for talking them into helping her, but she no longer wanted that, Bradley would have wanted her to forgive the woman, to accept that they were both different people now.

For the sake of Bradley's memory, she would let go of what had happened to Giselle.

Then there was the business with Bethany, she hated that they had tricked the mage into helping them, even if Bethany had forgiven them. They could have gone to her, asked for her help, it might have been difficult, but…

The bard cursed angrily, she hated this, she had never questioned herself before now.

She spotted Bethany playing with Milady, her heart lurched at what she was thinking of doing, but…she knew that it needed to be done.

Andraste save me, she thought miserably, I'm turning into a good person!

The bard walked over to her friend, Bethany giggled as she tossed a stick to her large war hound, the dog would catch it and bring it back, waiting patiently for her mistress to throw it again.

The mage looked up when she saw the elf approach; they had not really spoken since that business with Wren days ago.

"Hello Serene," Bethany said smiling, "is there something you need?"

The elf cringed, Maker why did she have to be so nice?

"Zere iz, there is somezing that I need to say," Serene said nervously, "we will be facing off against Delance himself soon, I need to do this…just in case things go bad."

"What is it," Bethany asked, "must be pretty serious considering how sick you look."

A bit of the old Serene crept back into her mind, her hand went to her face, worrying about her looks. She dismissed it quickly enough, she …she had no one left to look pretty for anymore. Bradley…her handsome shining knight, had been her first real love; she doubted if she would ever find another…

_Stop it, she thought, this is not about Bradley, this is about you and Bethany!_

The bard sighed, here it comes, she thought.

"I…I am sorry Beth, for everything. I'm sorry we ruined your life in Highever, and I'm sorry we…used you to help us with this. I'm sorry that…"

"It is all right Serene," the mage informed her.

"But it isn't," the bard said with a whimper, "I…I know I have been a horrible friend to you, lying when I should have been honest. I…I have never had a real friend before, not one that did not come with strings, either from my Master, or as part of the game. You have been a far better friend than I have deserved. You helped me get with Bradley. You stood by me when we lost him. I…I just want to say thank you, for all of that, I…well…just thank you."

Bethany was touched, in truth, she had let go of that anger even before she and Justin had returned to the group. She…she could not blame the wardens for what had happened on this journey. If they had not come for her, it was very likely she would still be hiding in her little house outside of Highever, and one day the Templars would have tracked her down. With the wardens she actually had hope, a future, where she did not have to hide. She could be the kind of mage she wanted to be, she would help prepare the next generation of wardens for their duty, and of course, there was Justin now.

Bethany had wondered ever since coming back to Ferelden what kind of future could she find here, she had returned here heartsick over the loss of her sister, and Sebastian choosing not to come with her.

Justin had taken all that fear away. She had finally found someone she could be herself around; he loved her, magic and all. She would stay with him as long as he would have her. She did not doubt that he could stop Delance, that they could stop him, and when that was done, it would be interesting seeing what kind of future, she and Justin could have together.

That was one thing that she was certain about, she would not let him go, not as long as he still cared for her. He was…stuck with her now, and she with him.

She would not have it any other way.

"I should be thanking you," she told the elf, "you helped bring Justin back into my life, and you showed me that I can have something beyond my old life in the circle. You have given me a future, Serene, all of you have, how could I not be grateful to you."

The elf considered what she said, this was confusing, annoying, and extremely hard to believe, they had basically kidnapped Bethany, dragged her along on this mission, and now she was thanking them for it?

Perhaps this was another part of friendship, that desire to see the positive in people who don't really deserve it.

If it was, the bard was grateful for that.

"I…okay then," she said with a nod, she returned to her tent, she felt…better after having gotten that off her chest, she felt free, somehow more at peace.

The elf shrugged, if this is what becoming a better person was, she wasn't sure if she approved of it, but hoped that in time she could accept it.

IOI

"So…um…are you certain about this," Faizyl asked.

"Oh yes," Merrill said pleasantly, "Well…mostly, sort of really."

"Sort of," Leonie asked.

The three of them were all by Faizyl's tent; Merrill had finished her calculations for creating a mental link between the dwarf and the golem. She was certain that she could do it. Faizyl would sleep first, and then once Merrill had achieved that she would deactivate Leonie with a spell, if the mental link held the golem and dwarf should be drawn to the same place in the fade…in theory anyway.

Of course she did not mention the in theory part to her friends, it would work she was sure it would work.

"I am ready to begin," Merrill informed them.

Both golem and dwarf regarded each other nervously, if this worked…

"See you in the fade my dear," Faizyl grinned.

"I shall be awaiting your arrival, kind ser," the golem answered.

Merrill cast her spell.

Faizyl's head drooped, he was asleep in seconds, Leonie, who was sitting against a tree powered down, her runes glowed only faintly, the light of her eyes dimmed to darkness.

Merrill regarded them curiously, everything should have worked as she had calculated, but in the end only the golem and the dwarf knew for sure.

She sat down to rest near them, when Faizyl awoke, that would awaken the golem as well. Then she would know for certain if her spell had worked.

It should have of course; Merrill was confident, well…kind of…sort of anyway…

They would see.

IOI

Faizyl found himself walking in a lush meadow, he…he thought he was in the fade, it certainly felt like it had before, of course this time there was no sodding demon holding him here. His armor, bow and climbing vest were gone, he was dressed simply, a shirt tunic and trousers.

"Leonie," he called out.

He did not see his friend anywhere.

He found himself wandering out ward, looking for her. Where ever this was it was quite beautiful in a surface world kind of way, he could smell the trees and the grass, he could hear bird song.

"Hello Faizyl," a warm Orlesian voice said behind him.

He smiled, Leonie was standing behind him.

She was human here of course; her blond hair and blue eyes were as he remembered them. She was also dressed simply, a plain white blouse and black skirt.

_He had never seen her look more beautiful._

She looked shyly at him…it was a strange look on such a fearsome warrior.

"Guess Merrill knew what she was talking about for once.

The woman nodded, she took his hand and led him to a small blanket laid out in the field, a small picnic had been prepared here.

Faizyl could not help but smile, as dreams went, this one was not bad.

They sat quietly together, talking of home and other things, she told him how this had been her favorite spot at her parents' estate. He told her a little of what his home was like as well.

The conversation was pleasant enough, but both of them wanted more here than just talk.

Faizyl made the first move, kissing his friend gently on the lips, she responded more and more fiercely.

She pulled him to her; they found themselves in each other's arms.

The two of them lay down on the blanket; they kissed and touched as they slowly undressed each other.

Leonie moaned as he kissed her neck, sweet Maker, she had missed this, the feeling of soft skin, the gentle yet firm touch of another, as a golem she feared that she would never know such things again.

She would have to find some way to repay Merrill in the future for this.

As a dwarf Faizyl, never came to this place when he slept.

He regretted that now, the fade could be a pleasant place indeed.

Depending on one's company of course, and Leonie, well…

She was the best company of all.

IOI

Justin roused them all early from their rest, the wardens and their allies broke camp quickly, the card was loaded the horses prepared.

It was time.

He regarded his allies carefully; Bethany smiled warmly at him, as she tended to Milady. Helena gave him a curt nod; she was as ready as she would ever be. Serene helped Merrill load the last of the supplies into the cart, the bard seemed a little distracted, of course that might be from listening to Merrill's rambling.

Leonie and Faizyl seemed…content, Justin was not sure what the two had been doing last night. He had seen the golem sitting near the dwarf's tent beyond that knew nothing. Faizyl had small smile on his face, and Leonie seemed…bolstered this morning, for the first time in a while she seemed completely content.

Wren brought up the rear, the healer nodded to him, but his smile was cold, and never touched his intense blue eyes.

Justin knew that look; the healer was preparing himself for battle.

As they would all have to be soon enough.

The group started it out, it would take several days to reach Amaranthine, and from there the section of the dragon bone wastes that overlooked the coast.

It was there that Delance was hiding; hopefully the wardens would get his message and if they were not there waiting would arrive in time to make a difference if the lost garrison failed.

One way or another, this would all be over soon.

The dragon bone wastes, and Gaston Delance, awaited their arrival.

The time had come; it was time to end this.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: A Mother's Son

Justin ran them hard as they made their way towards the Dragonbone Wastes, They were still watchful for Exaltednist patrols along the roads, but for the most part the ways seemed clear. Either Delance had stopped looking for them, or the mad man was so focused on his plans that he felt that the wardens and Bethany no longer mattered.

Justin intended to make him pay for that mistake.

The warden commander's heartbeat quickened, the berserker within was spoiling for a fight. He still intended to send word to the wardens of Vigils Keep their aid would be invaluable in stopping the ship Delance was preparing, hopefully Commander Solona would speak with King Alistair, let the Ferelden Navy know that there was something dangerous moving on the seas, something that threatened the lives of an entire city, but which city?

Denerim was a possibility, its destruction would throw Ferelden into chaos, of course there was also Kirkwall, if Delance wanted to frame Bethany, destroying the home city of the Champion would be a good choice. Then there was Val Royeaux, its destruction would likely destabilized the empire, causing all kinds of chaos.

So many possible targets, Justin shook his head, it would be almost impossible for the wardens to protect them all. Justin could only hope and pray that they reached the Dragonbone Wastes first, before the ship could leave, if they could deal with the problem at its source that would be for the best.

Of course that was not his only worrying now.

Bethany, his beautiful loving Betts.

Justin shook his head, he knew that this was not the time for such thoughts, but he could not help it. He…he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But did he have the right to ask her that? It was not like the two of them could grow old together.

Justin hated that, the taint within him guaranteed that he would die young, thirty years at the most, give or take, and then there was the fact that it was unlikely that the two of them would ever be able to start a family together. The taint made having children difficult, did he have the right to ask Betts to marry him knowing that they could have no true future together?

He hated this, hated the fact that he was second guessing himself over this. He knew what he wanted, but was it right to pursue it. Betts deserved to have a life, children that loved her. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

He was not sure that he was the right man to give her that.

He checked the warden maps they had been given back in Harper's Ford; they were coming up on the location of another warden dead drop. He would leave a full report there, and also check the local tavern to see if he could hire a rider to take his request for aid to Vigil's Keep. With Luck they would arrive shortly after Justin and his party did, then…then they could finally end the Exaltednist threat once and for all.

He hardened his heart, he needed to focus on making war right now, when this was all over, provided that he and Betts survived, and then there would be time to discuss the future.

War was upon them now; there would be time for peace and family later.

IOI

Justin left to see that the wardens for Ferelden received their messages. That gave the group a chance to rest for the night. The camp was set up so that they could leave quickly in the morning; Justin wanted to be on the road as soon as possible.

Wren sat alone near his small fire, a hint of a smile teased at the mages lips, soon…so very soon it would be over.

Everything had been made ready; soon the might of the Grey Wardens would descend on the Chantry. The Divine at her retainers would be dead, and no one would be left to negotiate a truth. The Templars in their arrogance would throw themselves against the order and be butchered.

The Witch King would approach the Grand Enchanter and her fellow first Enchanters one by one, liberation would finally be at hand. The witch King would lead the charge, his armies still gathering in secret would sweep away the survivors of the Chantry before they had the chance to organize, any kind of resistance.

The war would be glorious, short yes…but still glorious.

One the white chantry had been dealt with, it would be time to deal with the black. Tevinter would fall before the might of the Witch King and his allies. All that resisted the new order would be swept away. Once the last remnant of the Andrastian faith had fallen, the Witch King's men would deal with the Qunari.

All that had once been in Thedas would be gone, and a new order would arise.

A new age, undreamed of before, would take its place, and the Witch King and those loyal to him would rule over it all.

"Wren?"

The healer looked up; Bethany Hawke stood before him, the circle pet looked angry.

HE sighed, what was this now? Had they not already said everything that had needed to be said?

"We never got a chance to finish our earlier discussion," she said crossly.

"Really," he chuckled, "I thought we finished it quite nicely."

"No," she reminded him, "you distracted me with matters you knew would distract me, but you never answered my question. I would know about your connection to the witch of the wilds, and I would know it now."

Wren gave the woman a cold look, how dare she try to dictate terms to him, did she not realize what he could do to her?

Actually he could do nothing to her, at least not yet; both Flemeth and the Witch King wanted the little circle pet. HE had still not decided which one of them would claim possession of her, but he had not forgotten her value to those more powerful than himself.

"This is ridiculous sister," he smiled, trying to distract her, "Your suspicions are unwarranted."

"If Flemeth is involved, nothing is beyond suspicion," she said frowning, "the witch used my sister to smuggler her out of Ferelden during the Blight, or at least a part of her, saving her life she had said. Such a person would leave little to chance I think. If you are here as part of some game of hers…"

Wren considered what she said, so that was how Mother had survived the Grey Wardens during the Blight. Morrigan must have been furious when she found out about that one.

Still he needed to answer Bethany's question.

"And even if I was," Wren interrupted her, "What would you do about it. Let us say for a moment that you are right, that I am somehow connected to the witch of the wilds. Would you do anything accept do exactly what she wanted you to do?'

"I'm no one's puppet," Bethany spat.

"Aren't you," Wren smirked, "tell me, you said you met the witch during the Blight? Did she give you any advice on how to proceed in Kirkwall? Did she tell you anything that you needed to do?"

Bethany nodded.

"And did you not do as she requested," Wren sneered, "Did you not do exactly as the witch had asked? That is the fun part about being a puppet you see, you cannot cut your own strings."

Bethany glared at the healer, she remembered very well what Flemeth had told her back then…she…

She stopped considering what the witch had said.

Flemeth had told her to leave her family behind, that she needed to leave them behind, in order to train, and become more powerful. It was not enough to possess only her father's teachings, she needed to become more.

And had she not done exactly that, in the circle, she had learned, she had suffered there, true, but she could not doubt that she was far stronger now than she had been before. If she stood before the witch now, she doubted that Flemeth would have laughed at her; she would likely have gathered her powers and prepared to defend herself.

Bethany hated to admit it, but…

She had done exactly what the witch had suggested that she do.

Bethany felt sick to her stomach, she…had she been the witch's pawn all this time. Had everything that she and her family had suffered, had it all been part of some grand design?

She could not deny it.

Wren gave her a sad look, "It isn't easy, admitting that your life has been guided by another. That you are not the master of your own destiny that you are a pawn on a game board that you did not know even existed. For what it is worth sister," he shrugged, "I am sorry."

Bethany frowned, "And what of you serah?"

"Me?"

"Yes, who is pulling your strings?"

Wren considered this, "I have always served the needs of others," he purred thoughtfully, "But it is my greatest wish that one day, I will be the one pulling the strings, and all those who have doubted me will realize that everything I have done has been for their own good. As a raider, people almost always saw me as a villain, me and the captain both, but it is my hope, that someday soon, they will know me to be one of this world's greatest heroes."

Something in the healer's eyes scared Bethany, there was…almost a fanatical gleam there, she had seen it once before in another mage, a mage who had claimed to have loved her sister, but left her behind to deal with a war only he had wanted, who chose to die a martyr than face the consequences of his actions.

Anders' face swam before her, the fury in his eyes as he had addressed both Meredith and the First Enchanter.

_THE CIRCLE HAS FAILED US ORSINO!_

And in that one moment, that one sad horrible moment, Anders destroyed hundreds of innocent people as the chantry was blown away by his hidden weapon.

Bethany had watched that moment in horror, she knew what Meredith's response would be, and there could be only one response.

It was the response that the Knight-Commander had been waiting for…

**Annulment.**

_No,_ she thought, _she would not let Wren drag the others down with whatever he was planning. She would protect the others, she would protect the mission._

She would never let Wren harm Justin…she would kill him first, but what was he planning…what?

"And what will you do to prove how great and wonderful you are?" she asked him.

Wren smirked, "You will find out soon enough sister, I promise. No matter what happens, know that I'm not your enemy, I'm in fact the greatest of your allies."

He turned from her then, tending to his notebooks, cataloging the potions they would need once they reached the Dragonbone Wastes.

Bethany watched him; she would tell Justin about this conversation, if Wren had some grand plan, he needed to know. Marian had been blinded by her love for Anders; she would not let Justin be blinded by his friendship for Wren.

"You don't always have to do what others tell you to, you know," she reminded him.

Wren smirked, "You should find a mirror and tell yourself that sister, and maybe…one day…you will be able to believe it yourself."

She left him then, she stalked back to her tent, she…she had come to a decision.

She needed to tell Justin about her suspicions, associated with Flemeth or not.

She was afraid that Wren had become a liability, and was likely extremely dangerous.

Justin needed to know.

It would be hard, but he needed to know the truth.

She knew that it would hurt her love, but it needed to be done.

IOI

That night, as they lay together in their tent, Bethany told Justin what had happened, what Wren had said. She told him of her fears and suspicions.

He listened, as he always had, she was afraid that he might think she was trying to make trouble, but that was not the case at all.

She just did not want them to have any unpleasant surprises.

Justin sighed, he hated to think ill of the healer, but he knew Wren very well, knew his reasons for hating the Templars, and if his oldest friend had some secret agenda of his own, the wardens could not afford to let him follow through with it. They had come too close, the mission was all important; he could not risk Wren running off on some kind of vendetta.

There were too many lives at stake, to many innocents. If he weighed that against his friend, asked which sacrifice was for the greater good…

There was no argument there.

"Leonie will watch him," Justin promised her, "Wren's magic won't work as well against a golem, if it looks like this is some kind of scheme of his, if he does anything that jeopardizes the success of the mission…she…she will…

He did not want to say it, he loved Wren like a brother, but they had no choice.

_A warden did what he must._

"She will destroy him, if it comes to that."

Bethany wrapped her arms tighter around him, snuggling against his chest, his heartbeat soft and gentle in her ears.

"I'm so sorry love," she murmured, "I didn't want to bring this up."

"You were right to," he said stroking her dark hair, he kissed her forehead lightly, "It is best we know before we walk into danger."

He was glad that she was here, grateful for her.

When this was all over, he would not be parted from her again, in this world or in the next.

The two of them tried to get some sleep, but rest would not be coming easy for either of them.

It was another two days journey cross country, and then…then they would reach the Dragonbone Wastes.

It was there… that this mission would end.

One way or another.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Betrayal

The Dragon Bone Wastes, once it was only a foreboding place, nestled along the coast of western Amaranthine, a place where dragons went to die. For centuries beyond counting old dragons journeyed here, to await an end amongst the bones of their ancestors. Few came to this dark place, despite the lure of harvesting dragon bone, there was something…wrong about this place, a darkness not truly understood by the world of men.

Then came the days of the Tevinter Empire, and the Dragon Bone Wastes became even more terrible than before.

The Tevinter openly sought the dark powers that were focused here. There slaves building massive temples to the old gods, the seven great dragons that had given the first of the Magisters the gift of magic.

It was in this place that the Tevinter attempted to speak openly with their sleeping gods, their crystals and glyphs used to focus the powers that were part of Wastes since the dawn of time.

The first Blight ended that search, followed closely by the coming of Andraste and her great army. The Tevinter retreated from Ferelden and the Dragon Bone Wastes sat deserted for the next several millennia.

Then came the time of the fifth Blight, the rise of Urthemiel, and the darkspawn civil war that followed it, a powerful darkspawn broodmother was brought here, she had been made sentient by the designs of the Architect, another talking darkspawn that was trying to free his people from the song of the old gods. This "Mother" was not grateful for her freedom, she turned on the Architect, destroying his works and plunging all of Amaranthine into war. Then she too was cast down and defeated, slain by the legendary hero of Ferelden, the mage Solona Amell.

The warden mage hoped that this would end the threat of the Dragon Bone Wastes, that the horrible place could be forgotten again, and slip back into history,

Sadly that was not meant to be; once again the dark Tevinter towers were active again. Templars and darkspawn both scoured the bones for any traces of the Mother's forces; they obliterated any such creatures on sight.

Knight Commander Delance knew that he could tolerate no rivalry at this stage of the game, not when the pieces were finally moving exactly where he needed them to. Soon the world would belong to the Exlatednists, and there was not one left to stop them.

Or at least there would not have been if not for Justin Oslin and the Lost Garrison of the Grey Wardens.

The wardens and their allies moved carefully across the wastes, not wishing to alert Delance that they were coming. Justin's orders were quite clear here, no killing unless absolutely necessary.

He did not want Delance escaping again.

The plan was simple, destroy the ship that would take Delance's weapon to its intended target, and from there hunt down and deal with the elusive Knight-Commander.

Justin still hoped for the arrival of the other Grey Wardens, with the Ferelden wardens at their back, Delance would not be able to escape, but if they were to stand alone so be it.

Everyone stuck to the plan, avoiding the Templar patrols, slowly making their way to the coastline; soon they would be able to see Delance's ship, anchored and waiting to be destroyed.

Sadly the wardens plans were doomed to fail, another's plan had come to take precedence.

And one of their own allies was the trigger.

Andreas Wren followed silently behind Justin and Bethany, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

It was all he could do to contain his excitement; he was so close now…they were so close now.

It was almost time.

IOI

Serene moved quickly and silently among the bones, her elven eyes ever watchful for traps and ambushes.

Her elven ears twitched nervously, the taint was so strong here, Justin said it reminded him of the deep roads. She was more and more grateful that she had not accompanied them on that endeavor.

She found herself eager to finally confront Gaston Delance face to face; the Templar had become such a source of pain to the bard. She still saw Bradley's face at night, the look there as he shoved Delance's darkspawn into the cleansing flames of Andraste.

Serene's eyes narrowed, Delance would pay dearly for her Bradley's death.

One way or another, this would all be over soon, and all that had occurred in the last few months would pass into history, another tale to be told to future Grey Wardens.

_A bard only tells tales of history, they do not make history.  
><em>

The old bardic saying came back to her in this moment; it was these words that had guided the bard of Orlais for countless generations.

Serene however was not a bard anymore, or not only just a bard anymore.

She was fully a Grey Warden now, and she would die fighting at her friends' side if that is what was required of her.

Would Bradley of approved of the woman she had become? It was hard to say, she hoped he would.

Her hand shot up, the others stopped, Serene leaned over, her fingers lightly brushing a hidden trip wire, she reached down and disabled it.

With a sigh the bard waved them forward, the slow progress began again.

IOI

All around them massive skulls and rib bones rose out of the dry tainted ground. Bethany glanced back; she saw a Faizyl scrambling over a large section of dragon tail bones, his bow out, and arrow nocked and ready. Milady paused, considering slacking her thirst from a small mud puddle. Bethany stopped the pup. Maker knows what was in the water in this place

Leonie marched behind them, unusually careful for such a large figure, typically the golem moved like a battering ram, it was interesting how she had adapted to her existence as a golem. The warrior had fully emerged again; she was not just another weapon.

The golem's eyes never left Wren's back, Justin had explained to her what Bethany ha feared, the Golem did not hesitate in her duties to watch the healer. If he did try something…she would be there.

Bethany was grateful for her presence.

"I hate this place," Helena whispered, it was clear that the former tranquil was having trouble controlling her fear.

Bethany put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder; she smiled lightly, holding up a finger for silence.

Helena took a deep breath and nodded.

Merrill stopped up ahead, a small glowing crystal rested inside a Tevinter glyph. Both she and Bethany could sense the magic flickering inside the stone. The Dalish looked like she was about to reach down to touch it. Wren stopped her grabbing her hand, the crystal was an old elven stone, had the Dalish touched it, her image would have been transferred across the wastes to whoever might have been watching.

The healer glared angrily at her. The Dalish gave him a sheepish look.

She had only been curious.

A new sound greeted their ears, something other than the mournful wail of the wind whistling through the bones, the crash of great waves on the cliffs of Amaranthine.

The wardens had finally reached the coast.

Justin led them forward, he could make out a great Tevinter tower, torches blazed t its windows, he spotted Templar archers patrolling the walkways. It seemed that they had reached the end of their journey.

The hiding place of Gaston Delance.

IOI

Justin's heart was pounding in his chest, after everything that had happened, after everything that they had done. They were finally here.

The plan had not gone entirely as they had expected, but at last they were now here.

His eyes fell on the anchored ship; he could make out smaller boats moving back and forth between it and the mainland. Boats loaded with tainted objects, objects that the mad Templar would use to kill an entire city.

Justin growled low in the back of his throat. He would not let that ship leave this harbor. Even if it cost him his life.

Bethany came up beside him; he felt a surge of warmth as she smiled him. He was not sure why she loved him, but he thanked the Maker for her. Part of him wished that she had chosen to remain behind. He had never wanted to see her in danger again. Sadly it was not his choice…and she was far from some defenseless maiden in distress.

Not that such a woman would ever have attracted him in the first place, he liked strong women, and Bethany was one of the strongest he had ever met.

He loved her so much.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked him.

He shook his head, clearing it of any sugared thoughts, now was not the time for love…

Now was the time for violence.

"The ship is our primary target," he whispered, "I don't suppose you can burn it from here?"

Bethany shook her head; even if Merrill aided her it would be difficult, if not impossible.

They would have to get closer.

"I have few explosive arrows left," Faizyl offered, "Should make for a nice Sea side bonfire."

"I think you need to be closer than this master dwarf." Justin replied.

The dwarf nodded, "it is an option though."

Justin sighed; he was hoping to give them more room to maneuver. Down on the beach they would be trapped. He had no intention of ending up in the same situation that the wardens had ended up in underneath the Gallows in Kirkwall.

If they destroyed the ship, then moved back into the wastes, the Templars would have a hard time tracking them. Delance himself might come out to try and aid in the search.

Then…the mad man would be theirs.

Serene'e eyes narrowed, "Commander, we have sailors on the shore, they are moving towards us."

"What!" Justin hissed how that was possible, no one could see them up here, he drew out his old Qunari spyglass.

It looked like a standard raiding party, long swords, cutlasses, and halberds were present. The men were armored lightly nothing that the wardens could not handle.

He fixed his glass on their leader.

Justin gasped, what in Andraste's name was that.

The man wore the armor of a knight, yet he carried a mage's staff in one hand, the other held a strange glowing mace, eerie green energy crackled off the weapon.

He had never seen an armored mage before.

One thing at least, the sailors had not yet alerted the Templars. This could work to their advantage, if they managed to catch the sailors off guard, ambush them, they might be able to use their clothes to get close enough to strike at the ship directly.

Justin motioned for the others to take cover, he drew Vigilance and his boarding ax, Bethany drew her Father's staff. Wren fell back behind a massive dragon skull, Leonie stayed close to him, if anyone asked she was protecting the mage.

The sailors began their trek up an old path up the cliff, the armored mage would have to fall first, hopefully they could do this quickly and quietly.

From their place in hiding, waiting to ambush the approaching raiders, Justin raised his spyglass again, this time to the anchored ship, he needed to see what kind of weapons the ship possessed with luck there was something aboard the mages could use to set on fire.

His eyes wandered across the decks, a single ballista, he could see at least fifteen on deck, plus the ten more approaching. A compliment of about twenty five, standard for such a small raiding vessel.

He turned his eyes to the flag, he couldn't help himself, he wondered if this was anyone he knew from Llomerryn.

The flag fluttered in the evening breeze, it was a deep violet, with a blonde woman's face on its surface, a circlet of silver decorating her hair.

Justin gasped…he…he knew that flag!

"Justin?" Bethany whispered; the sailors drew closer.

"It is the Queen," he murmured, "It is the Rebel Queen."

"You have heard of her?"

He nodded, the color draining from his face.

"From Where?" she asked.

"She was my ship Betts," he said crestfallen, "Why is my ship here? Why is my ship helping Delance? It doesn't…"

Wren rose from hiding, he pulled his staff, and something else, a long crystal rod that flickered with lyrium.

The healer grinned, it was time.

"Leonie," he smirked, "Secure Merrill and Bethany."

The golem was about to ask what he was doing.

That is when everything went insane.

Leonie lunged forward.

IOI

Bethany did not even have a chance to react; the golem was on her before she could even blink her large silverite hands tightened around the mage's neck.

Justin reared up, "LEONIE WAHAT ARE YOU…"

The golem struck him knocking him out of the way, she pinned Bethany against her chest while she leaped on the Dalish. Merrill shrieked but did not fight back, not until it was too late.

Both mages were pinned against the golem's chest unable to move.

Helena shrieked. Before she could react, Wren struck her with an arcane bolt.

"Love what are you doing?!" Faizyl cried out.

"I can't stop!" the golem wailed, "I CAN'T STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Faizyl's gaze fell on Wren, the healer was laughing, he held his staff high, and in his other hand.

Faizyl gasped.

The healer had a rod…he had a golem control rod!

Wren sneered at the dwarf.

"King Bhelen says hello Lord Harrowmont," the healer cackled.

"You son of a bitch!" Faizyl shot at Wren's eye.

The arrow passed through him…it was one of his illusions.

Something hard struck the dwarf in the back of the head; the last thing he saw as the darkness claimed him was Wren's boots as he walked away from behind him.

IOI

"Noooo!" Leonie wailed.

"BE silent golem," Wren snapped.

The golem's mouth snapped shut; she could not make a sound, not unless her master bade her to.

"TRAITOR!" Serene shouted, she flung a throwing dagger at Wren; once again it passed through him. Dozens of Wren moved across the battlefield.

"UP HERE YOU FOOLS!" he cried out to the sailors, "THE WARDENS ARE ALL UP HERE!"

Milady lunged at him, she did not pass through he got up his staff in time to block the dog's attack, he fired another arcane bolt at her. She dodged snarling viciously.

"Milady run!" Bethany cried; spots were beginning to swim before her eyes. Poor Merrill was already unconscious.

With the last of her strength she tried to burn the golem's massive arms, sadly she was not strong enough.

Bethany Hawke fell into darkness.

IOI

"Surrender Serene," Wren smirked, "my crew will be here in moments."

The elf glared in fury, his crew! Wren was helping Delance!

HE WAS HELPING THE MAN WHO MURDERED HER BRADLEY!

"Delance is a Templar!" she shrieked, "WHY HELP HIM! WHY!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head elf," Wren chuckled, "he will be dying soon enough, I promise."

Fury flashed in her red eyes, "You first you lying…"

A strange violet glowing aura surrounded the elf, she shrieked as her nightmares rose up and attacked her, she tried to attack ran but to no avail.

Someone struck her in the back of the head.

Serene fell.

The full impact of their failure settling upon her.

They had failed.

IOI

Wren shot a quick look around him, the others were either down or disabled. He did not see Bethany's dog, but the pup didn't worry him.

Everything was going according to plan.

The Witch King's plan.

"Cap'n," he heard the one of his sailors cry out, "cap'n you up there?"

"I'm here you fools," Wren said shaking his head. The raiders finally arrived and began securing the unconscious wardens and their companions.

He turned to the sailors, him men, his handpicked crew.

Well…all but one anyway.

His eyes fell on the armored mage, he grinned fiercely, "Hello Cayle," he snorted.

"Witch Boy," the witch king's necromancer hissed, "We have been waiting for you. The Templars have been growing impatient."

Wren shook his head dismissively.

"I think they will be happy with the gifts we have brought them," Wren said, "how is the loading coming?"

"We have had to move a lot of cargo off," Cayle grumbled, "the Templars weapon takes up much space."

"It will be worth it," the healer smirked.

"Birdie…"

He glanced down, Justin was clearly injured, Leonie had struck him pretty hard.

He handed his staff to the necromancer, and came to kneel beside his oldest friend.

Justin was crawling through the dirt, trying to reach Vigilance, its runes pulsed weakly.

Wren kicked the sword out of the way.

"Why…" Justin gasped, "Why…"

Wren gave him a sad smile.

"Because sometimes Captain," he said, "friendship is not enough. It is like love, fleeting with no meaning. Survival has meaning… power has meaning."

"Ba…Bastard," Justin spat, he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Don't worry," Wren assured him, "I will heal you, I don't want you to miss a moment of what is to come."

"What is that!" he snarled, the beast was fighting the pain so he would be able to rise.

Wren kicked him in the side of the head… hard.

As Justin faded…he heard the healer's last words.

"Soon you shall bear witness to my greatest victory…and yours as well."

Justin had no chance to ask what his friend…his former friend meant.

He finally lost consciousness…just as the Templars arrived.

"What is this," a knight-lieutenant asked.

Captain Andreas Wren smiled at the man, 'A gift for his Exaltedness," the healer replied, "proof of our value as allies. Hail Delance."

The Templar glared, he clearly disliked working with mages, but the master was far wiser than he.

"Hail Delance," The Templar replied.

Wren grinned at the man.

The pieces were now all in place.

His victory was finally assured.

The Witch King's will be done.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: No Hope

"Justin."

The warden could hear his name being called through the haze of pain, and the swimming in his head, he struggled to free himself, but unconsciousness held him tight.

_Not Birdie! Not my friend, No!_

"Justin wake up damn it. We need you! Miss Bethany needs you!"

AT the mention of his lover's name, Justin managed to open his eyes, his back burned where Wren had blasted him, plus his jaw throbbed, but the pain was useful. The pain allowed him to center himself, to fight his way back into the now.

He discovered that he was bound, his hands and feet in heavy chain, with a collar connecting the two. The cell he was being kept in was large, large enough to hold the most of their party. Faizyl was the one who had spoken to him, the dwarven archer glared angrily at the door, if looks could tear down walls and shatter stone, then the door would have been ash at that moment.

Justin could make out Helena sobbing in the corner her hands were bound before her, and a gag had been placed in her mouth. The warden commander could not imagine what she was going through at this moment, being back in Templar custody. The poor woman tried to pray, to beg the Maker's aid, she was terrified what Delance's people might do to her, if they would make her tranquil again.

"Shut up," Serene whimpered, the elf's bound hands were clutched over her ears, she was curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, stop talking to me…stop it please."

"Serene," Justin called out to her, the bard ignored him, it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

"She…she cannot hear you," another voice spoke from behind her.

Justin glanced over the whimpering bard, what he had mistook for a pile of rags uncurled itself revealing the face of a woman, she was bruised, and had clearly been beaten recently, her long blonde hair was dirty and matted, he could just make out her pointed ears sticking through the tangled mess. She flipped her hair out of her eyes revealing a forehead marked with Dalish tattoos.

Justin was shocked to realize that he could sense her through the taint, this elf…this prisoner was a warden.

"I am Justin of the Lost Garrison," he informed her.

"My name is Velanna," the elf sighed sadly, "I would say welcome brother, but I would not wish my fate on anyone else. I will pray that the Creators take your soul before you are driven mad here."

Justin was shocked, he had never heard a fellow warden speak with such despair.

"What is wrong with my friend Velanna," he asked her.

The Dalish warden sighed.

"That shem Delance has the means to accelerate the taint within us," she said mournfully, "She will likely recover, but in the meantime she will suffer horribly as the old gods reach into her mind and soul."

The elf's words horrified Justin, how could Delance do such a thing.

"Serene look at me," Justin ordered, he had to see. He had to see what Delance had done.

The bard finally heard him, she looked upon him with fear.

He was barely able to stifle his gasp.

Serene's flesh was covered with black sores, her eyes had turned milky white. She looked like a ghoul, which should have been impossible, she was immune to the darkspawn taint.

"Don't look at me," the bard sobbed, she looked at her tainted fingers and shuddered, "I…I have become a monstair!"

"You will heal," Velanna assured her, "but in the meantime you will experience even greater pain and madness. You have my sympathies all of you."

Justin looked around the cell, Bethany was not with them, and neither was Merrill.

The thought filled him with dread.

"Delance is experimenting on my Dalish sister now, Delance took her when they brought this flat-ear back," Velanna said, she must have realized what he was looking at.

"Bethany was not here when I awoke Commander," Faizyl informed him, "I'm sorry."

**Betts…no they couldn't have hurt her, he would kill them all if they had!**

It was all Justin could do to control the rage, he could feel the beast inside him, clawing to get out, but it would do no good to release that anger.

He would have to be patient, until an opportunity presented itself.

An opportunity to both escape, and take revenge.

IOI

Bethany awoke to the feeling of cold fingers running down her thigh.

She tried to sit up, only to discover herself bound so tightly that she could not move, her hands were bleeding, she was not sure, but it felt like some of her fingers had been broken. She could not gesture, could not even try to cast, a heavy garrote was tight around her neck, and she could barely speak. Any spells she attempted would be garbled at best.

She stared up into the face of the man who was touching her.

_The face of a dead man._

It was the mage that they had seen earlier, the one in the suit of armor, he had his helmet off now, and she could see why he wore it in the first place.

The mage was not alive, nor was he truly dead.

The skin was gray and rotting, she could make out his jaw working through a tear in his left cheek, wispy blonde hair barely covered his head, and his eyes blazed with an unholy light.

Bethany was terrified; it had been a necromancer who had murdered her mother, who had twisted her body into some undead puppet…

And now she was at the mercy of one as well…she was living out one of her greatest nightmares! The creature seemed to thrive on her fear, drawing strength from it.

The undead mage smiled revealing black teeth.

"You will be a most exceptional play thing… when the Witch King is done with you of course," the Necromancer purred, "Perhaps he will reward me, and let me keep what is left."

"Get away," Bethany whimper, "Don't touch me!"

Her fear amused the undead even more.

"Cayle," a commanding voice growled, "Behave yourself."

The undead hissed, regarding the other man in the room.

Bethany looked up.

Andreas Wren glared down at her, but it was not the Wren she remembered, he was no longer dressed in his raider's garb. He now wore a suit of armor, with raven feather pauldrons, and plates running up his arms and down his legs, a horned helmet covered his head.

He wore the armor of a witch of the wilds, so very similar to his Mother's.

Bethany's eyes fell to Wren's belt; he wore _Vigilance_ like it was some kind of trophy.

Seeing the blade there filled her with rage.

"BASTARD!" She spat angrily, "TRAITOR!"

Cayle laughed at her fury.

"Such spirit," the necromancer snickered, "You know…you look an awful lot like the Hero of Ferelden that bitch Solona Amell."

"I believe they are cousins Cayle," Wren informed him.

"Really," the undead grinned. He brought his face up close to Bethany's, she tried to withdrawal, the foul smell of death clung to the creature.

His eyes blazed with the blackest of hate.

"Your cousin murdered me bitch," he sneered, "I have waiting long to find some kind of way to pay her back for that. Perhaps the time has finally come."

"I said no Cayle," Wren growled.

The necromancer rose, getting right in the healer's face.

Wren did not back down.

"Why do you care," he hissed, "Don't tell me you have feelings for this little circle whore!"

"She belongs to the Witch King now," Wren reminded him, "I'm trying to keep you alive, such as it is. The King would be most displeased if you spoiled his prize."

That made the necromancer back down, fear shown in his undead eyes.

At least Cayle was smart enough to still be afraid of their patron.

Bethany found herself staring at the healer, how could he do this to them? How could he do this to Justin?

"Why Wren?" she begged, "Why would you do this?"

The healer grinned.

"Because this is the only way to save our people Bethany," he informed her, "The Witch King has great plans you see, plans that will set this world on fire, and when the flames finally subside, we will be living in a brave new world, a world far better than the one that the King has destroyed."

Destroy the world; Bethany could not believe what she was hearing.

Had Wren gone mad?

"Delance will try to keep you," Wren said gently stroking her face, "But the King wants you, you and your sister both. Once he has…expanded your minds, you will believe as we believe. You will gladly serve at our side. The Chantry, the Qunari, the Templars all will be swept away. You would be wise to accept our offer sister. The King is fascinated with your family, the Hero refused his offer, but if you accept he will spare your sister. Who knows, he might even let you keep Justin as a pet."

Bethany did something then that she had never done before. She had never had the courage to stand up to Knight-Commander Meredith, or the Qunari.

She had finally found that strength.

She spit right in the healer's face.

Wren's eyes widened with shock and fury. His fingers became dragon claws; he raised his hand to rake her face.

Cayle stopped him.

"Don't harm the Witch King's prize," the necromancer reminded him.

Wren hissed with impotent fury.

"Believe it or not sister," he hissed, "I am trying to protect you. The Templar would see you killed. Right now I'm the only thing keeping you alive, a little gratitude would be nice."

Bethany said nothing; she simply glared at Witch King's two slaves.

But underneath all her rage, she was terrified.

Justin…what had they done with him? What had they done with the others?

Bethany did not know.

IOI

The sound of a key in the lock drew Justin's attention, the door swung opened, an awakened darkspawn stood there; he flung Merrill back into the cell.

Justin looked upon her in shock.

The Dalish lay there shivering; the taint had overwhelmed her, much as it had Serene. She whimpered in agony, the song poisoning her soul.

Two more figures entered the cell, the first was a woman, hooded and cloaked.

The other was Gaston Delance, the mad Templar grinned at Justin, and he seemed more than pleased with himself.

"So the dwarf's Ferelden dog survived the Gallows," the Templar sneered, "how lovely for you,"

Justin did not even bother to answer, he was too furious to play the Templars sick games.

"Where is Bethany?" he growled.

"Bethany?" the Knight Commander answered seeming to think of who Justin had meant, finally he smiled.

"Ah yes, the Champion's sister," Delance chuckled, "I gave her to the pirates for the night, they were in need of a comfort woman. I'm sure she is…enjoying their company right now."

Justin tried to lunge at the man, but the darkspawn was there first, it backhanded Justin flinging him back to the ground.

"That is being for the Broken Grey one," the spawn hissed.

"Gently Seeker," Delance cautioned, "there is no reason to hurt the wardens if we don't have to."

"But Gaston," the prophet mewed, "You promised me that they would suffer; you promised that they would die."

"In due time my Prophet," he smiled warmly, "in due time."

"Seranni," Velanna begged, "stop this sister, these people do not deserve this; they were only trying to protect the innocent."

_Sister?_ Justin regarded the hooded woman, unlike them…she was clearly a ghoul, one heavily tainted, and he was surprised that the spawn had never tried to make a broodmother out of her.

"The dwarf was foolish not to accept my offer of alliance," Delance purred, he regarded Justin with a mocking stare, "Perhaps you will be smarter. You…"

Delance noticed Helena then, he approached her lifting her face to his.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Faizyl snarled.

The Seeker kicked him, "Being silent you will be dwarf," it growled.

Helena's eyes were wide with terror, tears flowed down her face. Delance stared intently at her fading brand.

"A cured tranquil," he mused, "how interesting, I think I shall turn you over to the Lord Seeker little one, as proof of the Divine's treachery. My spies have heard rumors of her offering this to the circle; such evidence will clearly appease him, and distract him from my true work."

"You will never rule!" Justin snarled, "The Grey Wardens will stop you!"

Delance released Helena he turned to Justin with a heavy sigh, he gave the Commander a look, like an understanding parent trying to correct a child.

"All I wish is to bring peace and unity to Thedas. I ask you warden, would it not benefit under my rule, one all-powerful leader, one who rules with the blessing of the Maker?"

"You think killing a city will make that possible?" Justin spat.

"But I'm not killing a city, the Champion of Kirkwall and her apostate sister are," Delance smiled, "She is such a powerful blood mage the Hawke woman is, and she desires vengeance for the destruction of her fellows in the Circle. I…I will sadly be too late to stop her. It is most unfortunate, but at least I will be able to bring the mage to justice."

The Seeker giggled.

Justin glared hatefully at the man.

"The Divine knows what you are Delance," the warden growled, "She will see you hanged for this."

"If what I have been hearing from my sources in the Chantry are right Warden, Justinia will not be Divine much longer. The Lord Seeker will see your lies for what they are…at least…until it is too late to do anything about me."

Delance approached Justin then, a shark-like smile on his face.

"You don't have to die here," he reminded Justin, "I can use wardens in the coming days, join us, I will see you rewarded properly, you will lead all the Grey Wardens once you have been brought properly under my rule."

"The only reward I want," Justin snarled, "Is to see your head on a pike!"

Delance considered another approach.

"The pirate tells me you have feelings for the mage, how about I give her to you when I am finished with her. She will need to be…properly tamed first, but from what I understand she will lose nothing in her skills in the more intimate areas."

Justin could barely contain his fury; he wanted to rip the man apart.

He held his tongue; Delance would pay for what he was going to do here.

The Knight-Commander sighed.

"I should have expected as much," he snorted, he turned to the darkspawn, "Seeker teach this Ferelden dog the meaning of the old gods song,"

The emissary advanced, he seized Justin by the shoulders.

The creature began to chant.

Blackness flowed out of the darkspawn and into Justin, dark sores formed on the Warden Commanders skin, his eyes turned pale and milky…and the song rose to deafening in his ears.

Somewhere in the distance, Justin thought he could hear screaming.

He was not sure, but he thought it was his own.

IOI

Two Templars moved over the dragon bone wastes, hunting the warden's dog. Delance would leave nothing to chance, not this close to absolute victory. The pirate captain had said that the wardens had left no one behind to back them up.

His Exaltedness preferred to leave nothing to chance.

"All this trouble over a dog," one of them spat.

"Mabari are smarter than you think," his fellow replied, "It might lead others back here; we have to deal with it quick before that happens.

The wind whistled through the long dead bones. The one of the men cocked his head; he thought he could hear whimpering.

The two proceeded on.

They had finally managed to corner the flea ridden beast.

Milady growled fiercely, back against a large dragon skull, if the humans got too close, she would tear their throats out.

One of the Templars drew a bow, one arrow and it would be done.

"Greetings."

One of the men spun, a fellow Templar stood there, the man did not recognize him though, likely one of the new converts. Though he wore Captain's markings, it was likely he was only newly promoted by his Exaltedness.

The new Templar's weapons were sheathed, in his hands he carried a small back cat with two white spots over each eyes.

It hissed at the two exaltednists.

"Hail Delance brother," the one who turned called out.

"Indeed," the Knight-Captain purred.

"What is with the cat," he asked, "Food for the spawn here."

The Knight-Captain chuckled at that.

"Oh no, this cat is quite special," he said sitting her on the ground.

The small cat stretched and mewed, and then…she transformed.

A mighty bereskarn plowed into the two exaltednists with a feral roar, her paw removed the head of the speaker, while her teeth crushed the neck of the archer.

The Knight-Captain watched.

Milady whimpered, the two did not smell like the others here, but she did not understand what was going on.

The Knight-Captain approached cautiously, he offered the dog his hand, to let her see that he was not a threat.

She sniffed nervously, but could not smell any danger.

The Bereskarn gave one final roar before transforming yet again.

This time…she became a woman, a human woman with a long flowing gray cloak, a cloak that covered a Grey Warden mage's gambeson and leggings, a Dalish war staff was strapped to her back.

The woman sighed, adjusting her dwarven spectacles.

"Are you alright Lona," the Knight Captain asked, one of the Templars had managed to slash her arm.

The mage looked down and gestured, healing magic flowed, sealing the wound.

Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, and Commander of the Grey of Amaranthine sighed with relief.

"I am fine Cullen," she informed him, "I...I simply hate this place. Too much evil has happened here."

Cullen nodded; his love had told him tales about her adventures here.

He could not blame her for being uneasy.

She approached Milady, the dog whimpered, she was confused, it smelled like her cat friend, but was not.

"It is okay," Solona soothed, "you don't have to be afraid anymore, we are here to help."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Loose Ends

"You have both done well."

Wren and Cayle conferred with the Witch King through a tiny tear in the veil. It had been easy for the two of them to summon it, and unlike other such rends no demons were drawn to it. The King was too close, and he would devour any demons that tried.

The healer shivered, the Witch King's choice of meals disturbed him a bit, but such was the path to power. Everything was for the Witch King's consumption life, magic, souls; he devoured all equally, and always was hungry for more.

One day he might try to feed on us as well, Wren realized, he intended not to go easily when that day came,

Wren could feel the Witch King's power wash over him, his patron's pleasure shone like a star. Wren did not need the King's praise; he did not do this for praise. He wanted power and vengeance, beyond that he did not care what the King thought.

The Necromancer next to him was the complete opposite, Cayle loved to hear the Witch King's praise. He lapped it up like a dog drank water on a hot summer day.

The healer rolled his eyes, undead kiss-ass!

""We are ready to proceed with phase two of your plan Milord," the necromancer sneered.

"Does the Templar realize that you have your own agenda?" The King inquired.

"None, Milord," Wren assured him, "one of his fools inside the chantry recruited us, that is all he knows and cares about."

The Witch King laughed, it was a cold merciless sound.

"It is a shame he does not realize that it was one of my agents who direct him to you," the Witch King chortled, "I don't think he would be happy to know where his precious weapon was truly going."

"Or perhaps he would," Wren said.

The Healer smirked; Delance intended to use the taint against Kirkwall. The Knight-Commander was angry that they had refused his rule. The Witch King however had a much better target, one that would not only seal the fate of the Chantry, but of the Templar order as well.

Val Royeaux.

Wren could not help but be amused, as a native Ferelden he had no love for the painted fops of Orlais. Plus, according to the Witch King's agents, both the Divine and Lord Seeker were currently there. If Delance was to be believed, Val Royeaux would be completely infected in a matter of a month, most of the population would be dead or ghouls a week or two after that. Once they were all gone, the next phase of the Witch King's plan could begin.

Cayle would take care of the rest.

The Witch King and several other necromancers would add their power to his. Cayle would raise every corpse in Val Royeaux. A sea of mindless undead would sweep out of the Orlesian capitol. Sources close to the Grey Wardens would provide evidence linking Delance himself to this horrendous attack and more.

A young chantry sister one of the Divine's retainers was secretly an agent of the Witch King, She already had acquired the Divine's signature on a blank missive, that missive would be filled out detailing how the Divine authorized Delance to create his terrible weapon, how she desired it to be deployed to the circles of magi.

It would appear that Divine had lost control of Delance, that he had had betrayed her and seized the Templar order for himself.

Wren smiled, that was the best part, it was not entirely a lie, Delance did desire to be rid of the Divine, the Witch King was simply moving up his timetable.

The Grey Wardens would respond accordingly, they would not be able to tell which Templars were loyal to Delance and which were not.

To be safe…the Grey Wardens would have to destroy them all.

That pleased Wren above all else, at long last revenge for the death of the woman that raised him.

The Templars would finally know what it felt like to be hunted.

With the Templars gone, the Witch King and his followers would be clear to move. The tainted undead in Orlais would distract them just long enough for the King to begin deploying his other forces.

The wardens would not act against the King until it was too late. Their vaunted neutrality would doom them all.

The days of the modern chantry would be over, and a new age would begin.

The dawn of the era of darkness, the rise of the Witch King would finally begin.

"As for the weapon itself," the Witch King purred, "how is it deployed, are we certain that it will provide everything we need? Is it possible that we might be able to use it again elsewhere?"

The King's question brought Wren up short. What? The Grey wardens would certainly come after them if they used Delance's weapon?

"I have to give them credit Milord," Cayle smirked, "Delance has found the perfect way to wipe out a civilian population quickly. The Rebel Queen is loaded with Delance's special trade goods, food, medicine, blankets, everything that the eager chantry sisters will happily give out to the needy. No one but a warden could tell that it has all been treated with magic, that every thread, crumb, and drop is tainted. The taint magic is subtle; it will be weeks before the people know what is going on."

"As for the weapon itself," Wren continued, "I have been listening; apparently Delance does not trust his darkspawn friends very much. He keeps records of how to enchant items with the taint on him at all times. Should he ever lose the darkspawns' support? "

It had not been easy for Wren to come by that information, with so many Templars here, he had feared that one of them would detect his use of magic. Their arrogance served him well in that; they never imagined that one of their loyal hirelings had an agenda of their own.

Of course Delance intended that they all die as well. Food and drink had been delivered to the Queen. Cayle had sensed the taint magic on it the moment it had arrived; it seemed that Delance wanted no loose ends. Had the crew eaten and drank from the Templar's gifts, they would have died several days after leaving Kirkwall.

Wren had to admire the Templar's cruelty in that, but the world would certainly be a better place without him.

"My servants," the Witch King purred, "From everything that you have told me, I believe that the Templar has outlived his usefulness to me."

Cayle grinned.

"Release the Grey Wardens from their cells, arm them, they will cause enough of a distraction so that you may eliminate Delance and make your escape. See that the Hawke woman is delivered to me…it has been a long time since I have had the pleasure of an Amell's company."

Wren shook his head, how twisty the Witch King's plans were, it made sense of course, the lost garrison would die here fighting to complete their mission, and they would succeed at least in eliminating the Knight-Commander.

Justin would be able to take heart in that at least, that and the fact that Wren had delivered his fair Bethany from harm.

What the Witch King did to her after the fact with irrelevant.

The King closed the tear, leaving his servants to carry out their work.

Wren turned to Leonie, the huge golem stood in the corner. He had forbidden her to speak using the control rod, but her glowing eyes told the tale.

They were wide with horror, her home in the Orlesian Empire was about to be torn apart. The empire would likely collapse over this, and she was powerless to stop it.

The thought made Wren grin.

"I can only imagine, what you would do to me if you could my dear," he smirked.

The golem glared down at him.

Wren snickered, it was a shame that he would have to keep her like this, she would have been a valuable ally against the nations of Thedas. Perhaps in time she would see reason, and agree to help on her own.

In the meantime, the control rod would insure her obedience.

Wren commanded that she follow, it was time to give the Captain the chance he had been waiting for…

A chance to kill Gaston Delance, what greater gift could he offer.

IOI

Justin struggled against the darkness, but it was almost no use.

The song was everywhere, it attacked him from without and within, all his fears and doubts were carried on its foreboding beautiful strains.

Is this what lay in store for him? If they somehow survived this is this what he would have to face someday. The song consuming everything he is and ever was?

No wonder the elder wardens chose death.

"Justin?"

A voice penetrated the haze, it did not sound like the call of the old gods, so Justin thought it might be safe to listen to, to try to focus on and draw himself back.

"Justin…try to fight, try to listen, my voice is the only one you can hear."

It was hard, so very hard, but he managed to focus, the voice had an orlesian accent, how many times had he heard people speaking in it, as he looted their ships out from underneath them.

Far too many to be sure.

"Ser…Serene?" he asked, it sounded like the bard, maybe it was.

"Oh praise the Maker," she whispered, "yes it is me, try to focus on my voice, try to come back to us."

Justin tried; slowly the cell came back into focus. He saw his friends and fellow wardens. Merrill and Serene both looked bad, the black sores of the blight marked their hands an faces, but at least their eyes had returned to normal.

"Deep breaths now," he heard another voice say, "be calm, and push the song to the back of your mind."

"He looked up to see Velanna still chained in the corner, one by one the Dalish warden had guided the three of them back to the real world. If not for her, the three of them might have gone mad from the taint.

She gave him a sad smile.

"It gets easier the more times they do it to you," she said sadly.

Justin cursed under his breath; he had no desire to go through that again, no matter what the Dalish said.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

Velanna let out a fatalistic laugh, "And where will you go human? I have been a prisoner of these…these shems for almost five years now. They know how to contain our kind."

"We can't give up," Serene said hotly, she began to examine her chains, good hard steel, no easy weaknesses that she could see. If only the bastards had not taken her lock picks.

Justin glared at his bonds, they had to get out of here, Maker knew what Delance and his allies would do to Bethany.

The sound of a key in the lock drew his attention, the door to their cell opened.

Andreas Wren strode into the room.

Serene tried to leap to her feet and grab the healer. The bladed end of his staff stopped her, she sat there glaring hatefully at the man they had called an ally and friend.

Wren regarded each and every one of them in turn, a look of disgust on his face.

"You don't look so good," he quipped.

Justin glared at him, Wren had been his friend for almost ten years now, they had been almost like brothers. For him this betrayal was worse, it cut like a blade to the heart.

"How long?" he spat.

"Captain?" Wren asked.

"How long have you been planning this? This wasn't just something you decided out of the blue. How long have you been waiting to betray us?"

Wren actually looked chagrined.

"Since the beginning," he replied, "my…employer found you at the Wardens' base at Ansburg. Informed me of your quest, and what he wanted to see from it. After that it was merely a matter of waiting. You can't deny that it was worth the wait."

"The crew would never have gone along with something like this," Justin growled, "The y would never have agreed to help you."

"They didn't," Wren snorted, "After the wardens took you, I found a new crew. The others were so…grateful to you for going off with the wardens and saving their lives. They never understood what we had lost that day. I knew people in Llomerryn that would help me deal with them, now…the ship is mine and with a crew loyal to me. The others were no longer fit to sail on the Queen."

Justin's eyes were dark with fury, Wren had not only betrayed him, he had betrayed men that they had sailed with for almost ten years.

"Did you kill them?"

"Not all?" Wren replied.

Justin shivered the poor sods.

"So everything you said about leaving the Queen was a lie?"

"Everything that I have said yes," Wren shrugged, "When I chose to tell you something however know that it is the truth."

Wren smiled enigmatically.

The one who hired me found out about Delance, he…needs something from the Templar. Once that has been acquired I shall be on my merry way. I said that Templars could keep you; apparently warden blood is needed to awaken more darkspawn. Sorry about that."

Justin could only glare at him.

"What?" Wren snorted, "Would you believe me if I told you that all of this was a trick? That I have used your capture to get you past the Templar's defenses, so that you could kill him. "No I would say that I am your enemy now."

Justin paused, something about Wren's words sounded…wrong somehow.

"I wish I could tell you that Bethany will not be harmed, my employer has need of her. He would give her a whole new outlook on life," Wren smirked at that. "The Templars want to keep her, but I said that that would be up for negotiation."

Justin did not move, he sat quietly, listening to his friend… his former friend speak.

"Do you understand what I have said?" the healer asked.

Justin paused…thinking.

"Yes," he answered.

"I don't get it," Merrill murmured to Serene.

The bard didn't respond; she was too busy thinking of creative and brutal ways to harm the healer.

"all I can say this won't be like the time off the coast of Cumberland, I won't be there to pull your fat out of the fire this time. I can tell you it will likely be more like that time outside of Val Chevin."

Wren touched Justin's face forcing him to look up at him.

"Do you remember Val Chevin Captain?" He asked.

Justin nodded; he remembered what happened there just fine.

Wren smiled.

"I will only say not that you have no hope, and I will tell you not to look to the door for some miracle."

With that the healer left them, the Templar guarding the door slammed it behind him.

Justin considered what Wren had told him.

"_So everything you said about leaving the Queen was a lie?"_

"_Everything that I have said yes, when I choose to tell you something however know that it is the truth."_

Justin digested that.

_What I say is a lie._

_What I tell you is the truth._

_What happened in Val Chevin Captain?_

"What is wrong?" Serene asked him.

"Perhaps we are not done yet," Justin said, he looked over to the door, Helena was the closest, the poor mage was sobbing pathetically. She feared that Delance would make her tranquil again.

"Helena?" he said.

"Maker keep me, Maker protect me!" the woman whimpered.

"Helena, I need you to do something for me."

The mage continued to ignore him. She conti8nued to rock back and forth her hands clasped in desperate prayer.

Justin sighed.

"HELENA!" he snapped.

The woman jumped, her eyes now rested on Justin.

"You're the closest to the door, is there anything lying on the floor over there, something that Wren might have dropped?"

"I…I…can't see anything," she murmured.

"Then check with your hands, please," he begged.

The mage nodded and got to work. Serene's ears twitched, what was the Commander up to now?

""What is going on Justin?" the bard asked him.

The warden commander smiled.

"Val Chevin," he answered, "I think Wren might have just given us a way out of here."

IOI

Wren returned with Leonie in tow, Cayle smiled as he entered, eager to hear what had happened.

The Healer shook his head, if he wanted some over eager lap dog, he would have bought a Mabari.

"Is it done?" the Necromancer asked.

"Yes," Wren said with a sly smile, "Delance and his men will soon have quite the fight on their hands. I wouldn't expect…"

An explosion rocked the tower.

Cayle grinned.

"Sounds like they are getting started already," he purred.

Wren frowned, that had not come from the direction of the wardens' cell.

That sound had come from outside!

He ran to the nearest window, Cayle following in his wake, the fool did not understand what had happened, at least not yet.

Wren looked down among the bones and the tainted sands of the Dragonbone Wastes.

Hundreds of warriors swarmed the tower; the Templars had been caught completely unaware. How had Delance's scouts missed so many warriors advancing?

It was still dark outside, but by the light of the few torches, the Healer could see well enough to see the soldiers' heraldry.

Silver and blue armor, bearing the mark of the white griffon!

Wren and Cayle looked at each other in shock.

The Ferelden Wardens had arrived, but it was too soon!

What Cayle said next summed up their situation perfectly.

"Oh shit!"


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Three Mages

Helena had come to hate herself. She hated that she cried all the time now. She hated that her magic no longer seemed to work right, and most important of all…she hated the fact that she had turned into such a coward.

That was the hardest part of all to deal with.

She had been fearless once, she had been one of the loudest voices in the Libertarian Fraternity in Kirkwall. She would have stood nose to nose with Meredith and called the arrogant cow on every act of oppression she heaped upon them. That Helena had not feared the reprisals of the Templars, let them do their worst.

Unfortunately…one day…they did just that.

Tranquility had been horrible, all the music, all the laughter and joy in the world…it was just gone. She obeyed Alrik's orders, whatever the Templar asked of her, she had done. He had subjected her to some of the most degrading sexual acts she had ever heard of, and what was worse…he had left her completely unable to get offended, she could not even care. Even when her poor Jacob killed himself, she was beyond caring.

Part of her wondered now if Carver Hawke had made a mistake, maybe it would have been better if she had stayed tranquil.

"Helena," Justin asked her, "have you found anything?"

"It would help if I knew what I was looking for," she snarled, angry at herself and the fool wardens who now had her on the verge of hysterics.

No…she had to remain calm, she had to help them get out of this. If she stayed, the Templars were bound to make her tranquil again. Provided they did not kill her outright.

She couldn't go back to being tranquil again…she would rather be dead than tranquil!

Her hands continued to quest where the healer had stood. Whatever Justin suspected was here, she hoped that he was right. She could not bear the thought of going through the rite of tranquility again.

It had been horrible enough the first time.

The sound of explosions outside shook the tower. Helena stopped; she looked up at the dust falling from the rafters above them.

It seemed that there was something going on. Hopefully it would keep the Templars busy.

At least until they could figure out a way out of this place.

Helena found herself offering a quick prayer to the Maker. She hoped the he was listening,

They could all use his help right now.

IOI

Solona flew up to the top of the tower's summit; a lone Templar patrolled the tower and watched out for enemies to approach from the sea.

He had no idea that the attack would be coming out of the dragon bone wastes themselves.

Solona could not help but feel a little bit strange about all of this, it seemed that after years of blood, death and sacrifice, she had finally found herself come full circle.

She sat before the guard in owl form, hooting softly, he moved to shoo her away but nothing more than that.

When the man turned she changed back, slitting his throat the way that Zev had shown her long ago, the man fell with barely a gurgle.

Solona pulled a torch from one of the braziers, tossing it over the side of the tower.

The signal had been given, now it was time to open the main door.

She transformed again, this time back into cat form, and made her way down the tower steps. She found herself hoping that the members of the Lost Garrison were still alive; she could use their help in here, if they could take the Templars from without and within both, this battle would end very quickly.

She had been following them for some time now; her people in Redcliffe had informed her of their presence shortly after she had returned from Kirkwall. She had gone there hoping to retrieve Anders' body, to bring him home for a proper burning.

What she saw there would haunt her for the rest of her days.

She was not sure why she had sought out Cullen again after all that, it had been over eight years since they had last spoken. She had had no idea if he would want to speak with her again after everything that had happened.

Cullen had explained to her what had happened in Kirkwall during the final days of the Circle. He had told her about Meredith, and how her madness had finally driven Anders to act. The destruction of the chantry, which in turn had led to the annulment of the circle, and all because Anders had grown weary of the attempts at compromise in the city of chains.

Solona had been horrified, how could Anders have done this? Why had he done this?

Had Justice finally pushed him over the edge, or had it been Anders that had finally driven the spirit mad?

Did it even matter anymore?

The warden mage shook her head, there was nothing she could do to change the past, and she could only hope to help the future now.

She had managed to catch up with the Lost Garrison just outside of the village of Haven, and had followed them discreetly ever since. She continued to send updates to both the Vigil, and the Palace, keeping them up to date on the Losts' mission.

She had followed Justin to the warden dead drop, and sent word for her troops to join them shortly after he had left. She had hoped that the Wardens of the Lost would deal with this Delance quickly and without problem.

The arrival of the Witch King's forces changed all that.

Solona shuddered; it was bad enough dealing with taint maddened Templars, adding the Witch King into the mix was something else entirely. She recognized Cayle; the necromancer had been a person pain in her ass for years now. She had thought him slain after their last encounter, but he had seemed to have found a way back.

The warden mage's eyes narrowed, she would make sure to make Cayle's death more permanent this time.

Explosions sounded outside as her men began their attack. The Templars were distracted; they made for the walls eager to repel the invaders.

Five men stood guard at the great doors, more than enough to send warning if the tower was breeched.

Solona did not intend to give them that chance.

She transformed into a great tainted spider and lunged at the man closest to the gate, her fangs pierced his armor, ending his life. She tangled another in webs, as she leaped at the third. The force managed to cleanse the area of mana, but the third man was already dead. Forced back into her human form she drew her staff and dealt with the fourth and fifth Templar. The webbed up man cried out, but his screams were lost in the sound of the conflict outside.

Solona ended the man's life with a single sweep of her staff.

The mage looked around; no sounds of reinforcement met her ears. They still thought these doors secure.

It was time to show them otherwise.

She disabled the portcullis, to allow her fellow wardens in. With luck the wardens should have the tower secure in no time. Delance would have no recourse but to try and retreat to the sea.

Not that Solona intended to allow that.

She had also sent word to Alistair earlier, requesting that he keep an eye out for any Templar ships attempting to flee. She had seen first-hand what Delance had done in Kirkwall, she had no desire to see her home suffer similarly.

Eight years she had fought, struggled and sacrificed. Now…her time as Commander of the Grey was ending. Other problems required her attention, Flemeth, the Templars, and the Witch King to name a few.

She hated the thought of leaving her home, of leaving her son; Lucian had two mothers who loved him, and a brother to share his childhood with. Duncan was a good boy, though he did get the two of them into trouble every now and then.

She needed to leave, there were things that she needed to take care of, to protect the boys' future. Cullen had promised to go with her, and she was grateful but...

She would miss seeing her son grow into the man she knew he could be. That was a sad thing, for any parent to have to deal with.

She hoped that one day…Lucian would understand why she had to leave, and remember that she had loved him.

The sound of Templars drew her out of her thoughts; she turned, spinning her staff defensively.

The first of the Grey Wardens entered as Templars began to fill the chamber.

"KILL THEM!" a Templar lieutenant shouted, "Hail Delance!"

"No prisoners," Solona growled to her soldiers, "No mercy!"

The wardens responded to her command, the Exaltednist movement had to end here. None could be allowed to escape. It might sound cold, but it was necessary.

A warden did what she must.

IOI

Wren made his way to Delance's quarters in the heart of the tower; he could hear the sounds of battle both outside, and below him. The time had come to gather what the Witch King required and to be gone.

The wardens would deal with Delance, but they would be too late to save Val Royeaux. After that, they would turn on the Templar survivors, removing yet another stumbling block from the Witch King's path.

So far the plan was going off perfectly, the Fereldan Wardens arrival had been a bit premature, but things could still work, as long as the Rebel Queen made it safely out of the harbor.

Wren of course now needed to acquire the weapon in its purest form, should the Witch King need to use it in the future. That meant removing it from Delance's private quarters.

It should be an easy theft, considering all the chaos around here.

Two Templars stood guard outside the Commander's quarters. Wren could have drawn them off with one of his illusions but he was in a hurry.

The direct approach would serve him best.

He transformed into a dragon as his hiding spell fell, he crushed one of the guards with his tail, while he bit the head off the other.

The two deaths had taken only a few seconds.

Wren was clear to proceed.

He did not bother picking the locks; he just blasted the door with his staff. It did not take him long to find the chest the Witch King required, he could feel the dark power pulsing inside the chest, held in check only by the silverite runes on the lid and base.

Wren shivered, the items contained within this chest had been created by Delance's darkspawn disciples. Just one of the amulets within it could infect any object with the taint. Such a weapon would be invaluable in coming days, once the war began to spread beyond Val Royeaux of course.

The Healer scooped up the chest and headed for the exit, the lower levels were likely too dangerous now, but that did not worry Wren in the least.

Once the fighting had moved on, he would proceed with all haste back to his ship.

Now he just had to wait for Cayle to do his part and retrieve Bethany, once they had both the Witch King's prizes they could go.

Wren was looking forward to that, he had grown tired of Ferelden, he had a city to destroy and a pretty little mage to bring to the Witch King's side.

He found himself looking forward to the challenge.

IOI

Helena had almost given up when her hand brushed against something that she could not see.

She squealed with delight as the illusion faded, revealing a small leather case, she scooped it up and held it up for the wardens to see.

A smile played across Serene's lips, she recognized it immediately.

It was her case of lock picks.

Helena tossed it to the elf and she quickly got to work. Outside they could hear the shouts and the sound of steel meeting steel, whatever had begun outside was now getting closer.

"Can you hurry it up?" Justin asked.

"Patience is one of the Maker's greatest virtues," she murmured as she worked.

An angry voice outside their cell hinted to one of the guard's imminent arrival.

"It isn't a virtue right now elf," Justin growled, "hurry up!"

The door opened just as Serene got her shackles off. A Templar strode into the cell, he tried to stop her.

He was a few seconds too late.

The bard was on her feet; she sidestepped the templar's sword, and wrapped her chains around his neck. It did not take the elf long to end the man's life.

No other reinforcements appeared; the Templar had likely come alone to make sure they were still secure.

It had been his final mistake.

Serene searched the man for the key, finding none she got to work freeing the others. Justin, Faizyl, Merrill and Helena were soon all free of their shackles.

Velanna looked desperately at the bard.

"Please," she begged, "Let me out."

Serene shot Justin a look, the poor woman had been Delance's prisoner for years, did they really want to let her out, not knowing if she could be trusted.

Justin nodded to Serene; they had no choice and no time. Justin needed to find Bethany and Velanna had suffered enough at Templar hands.

Serene picked the Dalish woman's chains, freeing her for the first time in years.

Velanna stared at the fallen chains, for five years now she had dreamed of freedom, had dreamed of no longer being bound to Delance and Seranni's wills.

Now…she was free, free to escape this horrible place.

Free to take vengeance on her captors.

The elf's eyes glowed emerald, fury flashed as she rose, her ragged robes began to rustle as she summoned her magic.

She strode from her cell in time to see a pair of exaltednists retreating down the corridor.

The Dalish woman smiled, she raised her hands summoning great thorny roots from the very stone at their feet, they tore the two men to pieces.

Velanna moved silently down the hall, death had come for Gaston Delance and his Prophet Seranni.

Death's name was Velanna.

Justin and the others followed in her wake, scooping up weapons as they went.

Velanna's voice was shrill and filled with fury after so long. She struck without mercy, her voice echoing down the halls.

"_**FEEL NATURE'S WRATH!"**_ the enraged Dalish warden exclaimed.

And one by one the Exaltednists did.

Death had come for them all.

Its name was Velanna.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: The Battle

The old Tevinter tower had become a battleground.

On almost every level now, Wardens, Templars, and darkspawn were locked in mortal combat with each other; Solona's order had been relayed to every one of her fellow wardens.

_No prisoners, no mercy._

It may have seemed harsh, but the wardens could not allow a single exaltednist to escape. These Templars had unleashed the darkspawn taint on themselves and innocent people.

What they had wrought **had** to end here.

IOI

Justin and his fellows made their way slowly through the tower, trying to keep up with Velanna. The Dalish woman moved like a storm, sweeping away any resistance. The elf's fury was a madness; a desire to destroy every Templar in her path.

Once Velanna had cleared the prison area of any guards, the wardens were finally able to locate their weapons and armor. The Templars had kept them locked up on in a room near the end of the hall.

Justin tried to stop Velanna's advance, but he might have well been yelling at the wind.

The elf was beyond being able to stop now.

Justin dressed quickly, scooping up his armor and weapons, he had found his boarding ax, but there was no trace of Vigilance.

_Wren must still have it._

He found himself looking at Serene and Merrill, they were all far from their best. They were all still suffering from Delance accelerating the Blight in their bodies. They could all still hear the song so clearly.

_It was beautiful…it…it sounded like someone calling his name. Yet…it was something horrible as well, something that wanted to consume his soul and leave nothing left._

Justin shook his head, he would not **listen**!

He tried to ignore it, they…they would just have to fight through it. He could no longer afford to sit idly by.

_Betts was in danger! They had to find her!_

He…he could not allow her to remain in Delance's hands any longer. What if the mad Knight-Commander decided to kill her? What if he decided to make her tranquil?

Justin would not allow that.

Fortunately the Maker still smiled on them. Delance had not thoroughly searched the various bags and packs the wardens had on them. Bethany's was here with all the rest. After some quick digging, Justin managed to find what he was looking for at the bottom of his lover's pack.

He found her phylactery; he had given it to her after she had returned to their little group. He had offered it to her, thinking she would want to destroy it.

Thankfully she had not; he could use this to track her. If she was still in the tower, the phylactery would locate her.

Faizyl peaked out of the room; he was once again clad in his climbing vest, with his bow and arrows at the ready. He could hear the screams coming from the level above.

It seemed that Velanna was continuing her vengeful rampage.

The dwarf could not help but smile.

"You know I have to wonder," He chuckled, "Do you think that our new friend is just naturally a bitch, or is it her time of the month?"

"Faizyl," Helena spat.

"What…I'm just curious," the dwarf shrugged.

Both Serene and Helena were glaring at him, Merrill seemed confused.

"What time of the month," She asked, "Are mages more powerful at certain times of the months, I didn't know that."

Faizyl cackled.

Helena rolled her eyes.

"Merrill," Serene said with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" the Dalish asked.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Justin growled, "We have to find Bethany."

"And Leonie too," Faizyl added, "I…I can't leave her under Wren's control."

At the mention of their former comrade, Justin found himself shifting uncomfortably.

_What was Wren playing at? Had this all been some kind of a ruse? Was he leading them to their deaths even now?_

There had been a time when Justin could have predicted what Wren was going to do.

That time had passed.

"Justin?"

"Yes Merrill?"

The Dalish looked…confused, sure she often looked that way, but this time he could clearly see the conflict in her eyes.

"Is…is Wren still on our side?"

It was a good question, but Justin was not entirely sure of the answer himself.

"Wren is on the same side he has always been on sister," Serene said coldly, "His own…I…I was like him once, turning on my allies when they served their purpose. Manipulating them into giving me exactly what I needed."

"But you are not like that now," Merrill offered, it actually brought a smile to the bards face, a smile that faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"Thank you, but I know what I am Merrill."

"No," Justin said flatly, "You know what you were; you are not that way anymore. You have given us no reason to doubt you. You're one of us now, we trust you. Bradley trusted you."

At the mention of her fallen lover, the elf gave them a sad smile. Bradley would have approved of what she had become; she wished…she wished that she could have told him how much he had meant to her. She wished that she could tell him that she still loved him.

Sadly…that would never come to pass, Bradley was dead and gone. All she could do now was honor his memory, and be the warden he believed that she could be.

The bard straightened her back; she would face whatever came without fear.

"So…what am I now?" Serene asked.

"We're Grey Wardens," Justin said placing a comforting hand on both Merrill and Serene's shoulders, "And we have work to do."

Serene nodded, her red eyes filling with determination. They would not abandon Bethany and Leonie.

Plus there was still Delance to deal with.

The wardens made their way after Velanna, Justin scooped up a Templar long sword as they passed, it wasn't _Vigilance_, but it would have to do.

He held the phylactery out before him, it glowed weakly. Bethany was still here, he hoped to reach her before anything bad happened to her.

He prayed he would be in time.

They made it to a small courtyard. He noticed a crumbling stairwell above them, they could not go up it of course, all of them were likely too heavy not to make the thing collapse, but from the top one might be able to see what was going on.

"Faizyl," Justin ordered, "Use your gear, see if you can get up there and see what is going on."

The dwarf did not respond.

"Faizyl?" Justin repeated.

The wardens and Helena looked around, but the dwarf was nowhere to be seen.

Faizyl had gone off on his own.

He had left them.

IOI

Cayle stomped angrily through the tower; this…this was not how it was supposed to be!

He had killed several of Delance's puppets as he had made his way towards the girl's cell. He raised their bodies and now he had a company of bodyguards to protect him.

The necromancer frowned, this should not be happening. The Witch Boy's warden friends should have escaped yes, but they should be dying now, dying to cover Wren and Cayle's escape.

_**This should not be happening!**_

The Necromancer did not even bother trying to unlock the door; he simply blasted it off its hinges. The Hawke girl was where they had left her, bound tightly to the floor and wall.

Cayle sneered, how often he imagined that bitch Solona in such a position, helpless before him, unable to defend herself against his wrath.

He gestured, the chains binding her to the wall fell away. Two of his puppets advanced they seized her hard under the arms and dragged the woman to her feet.

Despite the pain she was clearly in, she glared hatefully at the necromancer.

"Bring her," he ordered as he left the cell, "Our master wishes the pleasure of her company. We must not keep him waiting."

IOI

Bethany did not struggle against the undead knights, not yet at least.

Cayle had got her out of her cell that was one problem that the man had solved. Her hands were still bound, and the neck restraint made talking difficult.

She found herself thinking about her father.

_Patience is a mage's best ally sweetheart. You must recognize when it the best opportunity to use your gifts. You must wait until the odds are in your favor that is when you must strike. Wait for an opening, __**and then go for it!**_

So Bethany waited, she could hear the sound of combat. The tower must have been under attack, but by whom, and why?

And how could she turn this attack to her advantage?

Cayle did not even bother to talk to her, he must have thought that she had been broken by the Templars, and that was the reason she wasn't trying to fight back.

_He was wrong if he thought that way. _

An opening would present itself, at least she hoped it would, with luck Justin and the others would use this as an opportunity to get free. Alone their chances of escaping this were slim, but together…there was a very good chance.

She just had to wait, an opportunity would present itself. She had to be ready to move when it came.

She had to be ready to make her move.

IOI

Wren was starting to get annoyed. No matter where he turned it seemed that there were either wardens or exaltednists in the way. So far no one had challenged him yet, which was a good thing for them.

Leonie plodded along behind him, he could feel the hate radiating off the golem, but there was nothing she could do to harm him, not while he still held the control rod.

They made another turn; a group of Templars had a group of wardens trapped in the small corridor. They were blocking the way out.

Wren sighed with irritation; he had had enough of this!

The healer raised the control rod.

"Get rid of them," he hissed.

Leonie whimpered as she charged into the fray, she…she could not help herself! Wren's command prevented her from screaming, even as she tore the men in their way apart. The Exaltednists were her enemies, those brought her no shame, but there were wardens here as well.

She crushed them with the same brutality as she had the Templars.

Leonie hated herself for that, but she hated Wren more! She wanted to pull the cruel and arrogant mage's head off.

She glared daggers at him.

"You have something to say," He smirked, "I'll grant it this time, you may speak."

The golem gasped, the sensation of her voice returning was welcoming.

It was the only weapon she could use against the mage, at least…for now.

"You did not have to kill these wardens," she said hotly.

"Actually you killed them, I just gave the order," he chuckled.

Leonie fought down the whimper that tried to come, she should not blame herself for this.

The mage was to blame not her!

"You could have had me knock them out."

"They were in my way."

The golem clenched her mighty hands into angry fists, but sadly she could do nothing.

The control rod held her fast in its grip.

Leonie wished that she could flatten him, but the control rod prevented that. She could take no action against the man who held it.

It did not stop her from speaking her mind however.

"One day you will be in someone's way Wren," she growled, "I hope they show you more mercy than you showed here, and I hope I am there when they decide not to."

"Be silent," the healer ordered.

Her mouth clamped shut again.

Wren led the way; they needed to get out of here. He did not trust Cayle not to take the Queen and leave before he arrived.

He ignored the sound of scratching from the ceiling.

The attack came from above.

A heavy weight knocked Wren to the ground, his staff when flying, the mage did not panic, his grip tightened on the control rod. He was about to cry out to order Leonie to deal with this, when his attacker sprang off him.

The Healer snarled, how dare they…

He froze.

Wren looked up to see the tip of an arrow pointed at his face.

Faizyl had caught up with them.

"Not one word mage," the dwarf snarled, "Or I'll put an arrow in your gob."

The healer's eyes narrowed, he did not have time for this.

IOI

"Get up damn you!"

Bethany had stumbled again; she struggled to rise, before falling again. The Necromancer hissed and ordered his two puppets to lift her up, cursing under his breath the man continued on, the two undead Templars dragging Bethany along.

She was stalling now, still waiting for an opening, the manacles that held her were not the best in the world, not now that she had more freedom of movement, and she still hoped to be able to free herself.

All she had to do was get a finger free, just one. She knew a spell that might unlatch these damned manacles but she needed to be able to gesture.

She knew that she could not let Cayle reach his ship, if he did, she would be lost.

Cayle flung open a door; he expected another empty room they could slip through, hopefully one closer to the coast.

A lone defender blocked their way.

It was a small Mabari, caramel brown and snarling viciously, the fur stood up on the dog's back, and its ears lay flat against its skull.

Cayle chuckled, "What is this, a puppy?"

"Milady no!" Bethany tried to call out, but her voice croaked from the tightness of the chain around her neck.

The necromancer sneered.

"So this is your dog, how lovely," the undead purred, "You know…I have never actually made an undead Mabari before, I wonder how it will work."

Bethany tried to will the dog to run, she was just a puppy, she was no match for a mage, much less an undead one.

Cayle raised his staff; he began to gesture with his free hand.

Still Milady did not back down.

"You're out of you league little bitch," He spat, "Now I will…"

A large tainted spider lunged from the shadows, it knocked the undead mage off balance with its fore leg, as he staggered back it turned on his slaves holding Bethany prisoner.

A tangle of web snared one, pushing it hard against the wall. The second was knocked down by the spider, who tore it apart with great venomous fangs.

Cayle tried to blast the spider, but it was then that Milady struck. She clamped her jaws down hard on the necromancer's arm. His mail shirt saved him from losing his arm, but the Mabari's powerful bite broke it in two places.

Cayle's staff fell to the floor.

The spider advanced on the damaged undead, it moved between him and his bound prize. Milady fell back, gagging from the foul taste of undead in her mouth.

The spider yanked his staff out of his reach; it slid to a stop at Bethany's feet. Cayle glared hatefully at the creature.

_This was no mere spider._

In a flash of light the spider vanished, in its place stood a woman in Grey Warden heraldry. Her pale skin and dark hair were similar to Bethany's though the woman was slightly taller and with shorter hair, also while Bethany had her father's eyes, this mage had the icy blue eyes of the rest of her family.

The eyes of an Amell.

The warden mage glared at the necromancer.

"You spoke truly Cayle," she growled hatefully at the undead. The two of them had a long history, "You are out of your league, and you are and always will be the Witch King's little bitch."

The undead snarled with unrestrained fury, black saliva rolled from his almost unhinged jaws.

One word escaped his lips, a word laced with old hate and fury.

"Solona."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Vendetta

"Get behind me."

Solona's order was a whip crack, Bethany obeyed without a thought. The warden mage stood between her and Cayle, his cloudy dead eyes burning with anger and hate, but there was something else to, a flicker of indecisiveness. It took Bethany a bit to recognize it.

Cayle was afraid of Solona.

"Warden Bitch," the undead necromancer hissed, he drew his mace and another staff from his back.

It took Bethany a minute to realize that it was hers; she had not even realized that Cayle had it! Fury burned in her breast, the undead bastard had no right to that staff, it had been her Father's, she…she wanted to pry it from his cold gray fingers.

"This woman belongs to my Master," the undead growled, "You have no right to claim her!"

Solona's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I wasn't aware the Witch King kept slaves," Solona growled, "and even if she was, I would leave no one in his tender mercies or yours!"

Cayle snarled; a snarl that twisted into a cruel smile, the mace in his hands began to flicker.

"I have waited a long time for this," the necromancer sneered, "this mace was forged with the souls of ten Templars, I had it made especially for you. At last I will have vengeance, at last you will pay for murdering me!"

Now it was Solona who sneered, she remembered the circumstances of Cayle's death very differently.

"I seemed to remember that I offered you a chance to live. You chose to follow the Witch King's commands into the realm of the dead. Then you let him bring you back like this," she pointed at the rotting shell that stood before her, "How can you even live like this? Why don't you destroy yourself and pass on?"

The undead smiled.

"My hatred of you keeps me warm now Solona, and at long last I will see it sated," Cayle moved the mace to his forearm the one that had been damaged by Milady, one of the spikes pricked the graying flesh there, congealed blood oozed weakly from the wound.

Oozed, but began to rise, Cayle laughed evilly.

Bethany's eyes widened.

"Unlock me," she cried, "unlock me and I will help you fight!"

Solona did not even glance her way, her eyes continued to pin the necromancer, but she did gesture towards the chained up mage.

The bounds holding her hands and wrists fell away. Bethany freed herself from the garrote around her neck and rose, scooping up Cayle's staff in the process. Her brown eyes flared with anger, she remembered the undead thing before her groping her, imagining what it would be like to hurt her.

She intended to see him punished for that.

The undead's blood spun around him, he cackled madly as he cast his spell. Skeletons made of shadows rose from the ground, they drew swords and shields.

"My Master has always wanted to see you kneel at his feet Solona," he purred, "but it seems that that will never happen now. The girl that you would try to save is his, but you…oh no, YOUR LIFE IS MINE TO TAKE!"

Solona lunged at the necromancer, while Bethany shot fire at the skeletons.

The talking was over…the battle had begun.

IOI

Wren's eyes never left Faizyl's, the dwarf would not back down, his bowstring was pulled tight and ready.

One word, all it would take would be one word, and the dwarf would be a smear on the golem's fist.

Wren knew that that would hurt Leonie, likely drive the woman mad, but he could not afford to let the dwarf stop him. He still had a mission to complete.

**The chantry would die!**

"Not one word mage," Faizyl said coldly, "Try to utter a single sound and I put this arrow down your throat."

This would not do, Wren thought, he had no time to waste, he needed to end this stand off now!

He began to gesture with his off hand, barely noticeable, but he hoped that the dwarf would be too distracted to see. A shield spell began to take shape, once in place; he would order Leonie to kill the little mad man. If he fired, even at this close range, the arrow would hit the shield and do little in the way of damage.

Faizyl's eyes narrowed, "I warned you!"

The arrow flew.

Wren whirled, the shield was not ready, but the dwarf's shot went wide. It struck only a glancing blow on his arm.

Wren sneered, he had the dwarf now!

Faizyl fired an arrow at one of the rafters; the line attached to it drew the dwarf up into the rafters. Wren almost laughed, a single arcane bolt would bring the little bastard back down here, then Leonie would finish the job.

"You missed," Wren said evilly.

Faizyl did something then that shocked him.

He laughed.

"Ser Mage…please," he chuckled, ""You should know by now, I. Don't. Miss."

Wren frowned, what was the fool dwarf talking about? The arrow had passed his shoulder; it had not even made any…any…

Wren's eyes widened in fear.

The dwarf had not been aiming at him.

He had been aiming at the control rod!

He glanced down at his hand, the rod was cracked where the arrow had passed by it, magic hissed as it bled out, the glow of it flickered and died. The rod split in two, the top part fell to the floor, shattering.

A shuddering gasp, sounded behind him, followed by a cold angry voice, Wren did not need to look for its source.

"You're in my way mage," Leonie hissed.

_**SHIT!**_

Wren leapt out of the way of a massive hammer like fist. He back pedaled seizing his staff, as he fell back. An arrow whizzed by his ear, Faizyl taking advantage of his distraction.

SHIT!

Wren managed to finish his shield spell, it saved him…barely. The golem smashed it with a massive punch. Her blue glowing eyes blazed with fury. If she got a hold on him, she would likely pull his arms and legs off.

He did not intend to give her that chance.

He could have tried his dragon form, but that would mean abandoning the case, he could not do that. The Witch King would have his hide if he lost it. No…he was out of time he needed to reach the ship!

Dozens of false Wren's appeared in the chamber, as he wrapped himself in shadow, releasing it seconds later. The golem roared; she slammed her fists into the illusions. Faizyl fired at several, but it gave the mage the precious seconds he needed.

He managed to escape.

Gasping he hurried up a long stairwell. The way to the ground floor was blocked, but…but if he could make it to the top of the tower?

His dragon form could survive the jump into the sea below, but it would mean carrying the case in his mouth, risky business, but what choice did he have?

He hurried up the stairs; he could still hear the golem raging below him. He did not intend to be here when she caught up with him.

He heard a scream from one of the side passages, he recognized it…it was Merrill.

Wren's eyes narrowed.

_It isn't your problem, get out of here! Leave the others to their fate!_

_He had betrayed the others, he owed them nothing!_

_He had what he needed._

_Alive the others will continue to create chaos, they will cover my escape._

_This is pure sentiment, it is pathetic!_

_They still could serve my purpose._

Wren cursed under his breath, he was conflicted, this had never been about hurting the others, only achieving his own ends.

The healer cursed loudly.

He made his decision.

SHIT!

IOI

"Are you all right?" Faizyl asked as he lowered himself to the floor.

The golem reached out and took him into her arms, she pressed him gently to her chest, she was a gentle as possible, she did not want to crush him.

"You saved me," she murmured.

"I couldn't leave you," the dwarf said warmly, his fingers brushed against her cold silverite cheek.

The golem smiled.

Faizyl knew that he was mad, only a mad man would see the woman's soul that burned brightly within this golem's shell. He was foolish to carry a torch for her like he did, but he found that he did not care.

He cared about Leonie, and that was all that mattered to him.

"We need to find the others," he said trying to focus on the job at hand. Hopefully, when they got out of this, Merrill would cast that fade spell for them again.

"You are right," she nodded putting him down, "The others need us, Bethany too, that monster Cayle was taking her to their ship.

Faizyl considered what she said. Justin would be broken if Wren's undead pal escaped with Bethany, Ancestors only knew what the creature would do to the poor mage.

"You should head back that way," he motioned back towards the cells, "the others could use your help. I'm going after Miss Bethany."

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly.

He thought about telling her no, but what could he do, she was adamant, not to mention, bigger than he was.

"Okay," he said with a madcap grin, "But you have to explain to Justin when we meet up with him again."

"If we save Bethany I do not believe he will care," the golem offered.

Faizyl found himself agreeing with that thought.

IOI

Gaston Delance was furious.

The Knight-commander stomped down the corridors of the tower, a tower now overrun but the disbelievers, the infidel!

An honor guard of ten Exaltednists defended him, but they were almost not needed. The dark gift sang in his veins, it made him faster, stronger, and infinitely more powerful than any mere warden.

Two of the fools stood at the entrance to his quarters how they made it up here so fast were a mystery.

It was a mystery that would never be solved.

"Hold Templars," one of the wardens called out, "you are…"

Delance did not let the man finish. His sword flashed as he leapt forward. He decapitated the speaker, his ally attempted to aid him, only to find himself pinned to the wall by Delance's shield. The Knight-Commander stabbed him viciously with his sword.

The man sank to floor, his blood pooling around him.

Delance strode into his chambers; he needed the chest, the chest with the talismans. It appeared that he would have to start over. The wardens would scour this place of his followers, but he would escape into the deep roads. He would start over elsewhere, the loss of his men was unfortunate, but he would be able to rebuild, he was Delance the Exalted, and he was destined to rule.

_Nothing could stop that!_

His fury grew as he discovered that the chest was gone! Rage burned away almost all reason! He could think of only one who would dare to steal from him! HIM, the Maker's chosen!

"Gaston?"

He looked up to see the prophet standing there, as always the Seeker was at her side, defending her. That was good; she was needed to inspire the faithful.

"The wardens are everywhere Gaston," the prophet said mournfully, "They are slaughtering the faithful, what are we going to do?"

His bearing was grim; he needed to recover those talismans. They had been created by the Architect years ago, and so far, his own people had been unable to duplicate them successfully.

He would not allow his weapon to fall into the hands of the disbelievers. He would not allow it!

"Seeker," he said turning to the awakened darkspawn, "Get her out of here, I need to retrieve the Architect's chest."

"As you are saying Exalted," the Seeker bowed with respect.

"Who would have taken them?" the Prophet asked, "Who would dare steal from the Lord of all Thedas?"

"It was the dwarf's dog," he spat, "Only he would dare defile my quarters like this," Delance reached out with his mind and will, there were many wardens here, but he could still sense the ones lost to the dark gift's embrace. It would lead him right to the escaped prisoners.

The Knight-Commander smiled.

"Take care of her Seeker," Delance purred, he kissed the Prophet's tainted hand, a knight saying good bye to his lady fair. "I shall join you once the dog and his elves are dead."

"Give my sister peace as well Gaston," the Prophet asked, "She has suffered much; she should go to be with our Mother.

Delance nodded, he would honor the lady's request.

He sent two of his guards with the Seeker and the Prophet. The rest came with him.

Nine warriors against three very sick wardens, Delance liked those odds.

He followed the buzzing in his head, tracking them was child's play.

It would not take long at all.

IOI

Justin whirled; he attacked any Templar that got too close to them. Serene flung throwing knives through the eye slits of helmets and into the throats of exaltednist defenders, the bard did not hold back, even though it was so hard to concentrate, the song filling her ears. Merrill summoned the roots of the _wrath of the elvhen_, lightning cracked in the Dalish's hands. Even Helena helped, she fired small jets of flame from her fingers, it was exhausting, but…she had no staff, and her magic was still very unstable, much like her emotions.

She had to hold it all together, she had to!

Still the exaltednists came, the cry of 'Hail Delance!' announcing their deaths at the wardens' hands.

Justin continued to follow the phylactery. Its glow growing brighter and brighter by the second, he expected to see her around the next bend.

"FERELDEN DOG, I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"

Justin felt the bile rise in his throat; Gaston Delance was marching quickly towards them.

It was time.

"Down Commander!"

Justin ducked at Serene's words, the elf flung an acid flask at the advancing Templar's face.

Delance moved far faster than any human had a right to, he pulled one of his guards in front of him, the flask smashed on the man's face. The guard let out a gurgling cry of pain as the acid ate away at him.

Delance plunged his blade through the unfortunate man's back; he flung the dying soldier at Justin knocking him to the ground.

Helena shrieked; she shot fire at Delance, only to find herself smited. She flew back hard against the stone; she thought she heard something snap as she sank to the ground.

"One down," Delance hissed.

IOI

Merrill slit her hand, blood rose from the wound; she directed it at the Templars, Delance dodged as the magic liquefied two more of his soldiers. He cleansed the air of magic, and attacked the Dalish viciously. Merrill spun her staff in defense, but Delance was too fast for her.

He plunged his sword into her belly.

Merrill gasped.

Delance pulled out his blade, back handing the Dalish as it withdrew, Merrill spun to the floor and did not rise.

Serene let out an angry wail and launched herself at the Knight-Commander. The elf was fast, perhaps as fast as Delance himself, but she was still suffering the effects of the song.

Delance was not.

IOI

Three of his men tried to aid him, but the elf danced away from them, slitting the throat of one with her scythe, and pulling one into the path of another. The two Templar's blades ended up impaling each other.

Serene fired a kick that caught the Knight-Commander in the jaw.

It enraged him, how dare the elf touch his person.

He caught her wrist, the one holding the scythe, he broke it. She hissed in agony and tried to break away.

He cracked her in the jaw with his elbow. She took a step back seeing stars.

He slashed her across the chest with his sword.

The elf fell next to the other one.

Delance turned, his eyes were wild, hungry for more death and destruction.

The Dwarf's dog had dealt with the last of his honor guard, but that was all right.

He preferred to kill this one himself.

IOI

Justin barely had enough time to block the mad Templar's first attack. Delance moved with a liquid grace that belayed the man's age and size.

Justin had seen Merrill, Serene, and Helena fall, it was the caverns of the Gallows all over again. His entire garrison, his brothers and sisters falling around him.

The memory enraged him.

Justin let go, he let the fury take him fully! Only one of them was leaving this battle.

**Delance would die!**

The Knight-Commander met his blade and ax with sword and shield. The Templar's inhuman strength and speed the only thing saving him from Justin's attacks.

_What in Andraste's name had the Templar done to himself!_

"I am the Maker's chosen!" Delance roared, his blade moving with terrible speed and fury, "I am destined to rule all of Thedas! What are you compared to ME!"

"YOU'RE A CORPSE!" Justin howled, renewing his attack.

Delance fell back, Justin lunged.

That…was a mistake.

The Templar caught him with his shield, his boarding ax went flying. The Knight-Commander's sword came down on Justin's pushing it down. The shield came up catching Justin in the chin. It knocked him to the ground.

Before the warden commander to recover, Delance brought his blade down.

The sword impaled Justin pinning him to the ground, the warden cried out.

Delance stood over him, the mad man grinning savagely.

Justin's nostrils flared with fury, he felt no pain, but he knew his injuries were bad. When the rage ended…it was unlikely he would survive.

Delance sneered down at him, drunk in victory.

"You are nothing!" Delance gloated, "You could have had the power of the dark gift, if only you had just given in, it would have made you a living god like me!"

Justin spat blood, "You are no god!"

The Knight-Commander laughed evilly.

"My ally…The Architect did more than free his people warden, he found a way to tap the powers of his people. To unleash the true power of the dark gift, but he needed a test subject. I know you drink the blood of the darkspawn to become what you become, but have you ever wondered what would happen if you drank the blood of your own kind, blood mixed with that of an Archdemon and darkspawn. Can you imagine the power…the limitless power?"

Delance smirked.

"Such a potion made me more than a man warden," he said his voice rising shrilly; "It made me a god! It made me the EXALTED!"

Justin paled.

"You…You… dr…drank warden blood," he gasped, "Are you insane!"

Delance laughed madly.

"I am an Emperor little dog," the Templar snarled, "My empire will eclipse even Tevinter at its strongest, but you will not be there to see it. I offered you the chance to be a part of the future, but you refused."

Justin spit blood at the man.

Delance pulled his blade from Justin, the warden glared up at the man, his blood pooling around him.

"Go to the Maker!" Delance crowed triumphantly, "Tell him that you met your death at the hands of Delance the Exalted, that he honored you!"

Delance raised his sword.

An arcane bolt struck his back.

The Templar gasped, his shield fell from his hands.

He whirled unsteadily to face his attacker.

"How dare…"

Another arcane bolt struck him, then another.

Delance staggered, his armor was blackened from the bolts. Black tainted blood flew from his mouth.

Still, he would not fall, he refused to fall!

"You can't kill me!" he spat angrily, "I am the chosen one! I am Delance the Exalted, you can't…"

Justin grabbed his sword from the ground, he might be dying, but it did not matter.

_He was going to kill this Templar __**bitch!**_

He shoved the sword deep into Delance's lower back, severing the man's spine.

Gaston Delance, the self-appointed ruler of all of Thedas fell.

He hit the ground with a clatter. He gasped for breath, trying to rise, trying to rule, but still he would not die…still he would not falter.

"This is not the end!" he hissed, blood flowing from his mouth, "I cannot die, you will never…"

The mage shot him again.

Delance flopped back to the ground.

Justin looked up into the eyes of his rescuer. The armor of a witch of the wilds stained with Templar blood. The cold blue eyes focused only on Delance.

"Go to the Maker," the mage purred, "Tell him that you met your death at the hands of Andreas Wren, the Son of Flemeth, General in the army of the Witch King, tell him that I have honored you."

The mage raised his bladed staff.

IOI

Gaston Delance would not die; he stared defiantly at the mage. It could not end this way. HE had been promised Thedas. He had been given a vision. Andraste herself had appeared to him.

She had appeared to him as an old woman, telling him to make war on Thedas, to free the world from the Divine's inept rule.

He could still see her, her amber eyes twinkling with amusement. Her armor…

Her armor so like the pirate mage that was about to end his life!

_No! No! This could not be the end! He had been promised Thedas! He was the __**Maker's chosen!**_

The blade of the staff came down.

It pierced Delance's heart.

Gaston Delance gasped, all breath fled his body.

As the light faded from the Knight-Commander's eyes, he made one final promise to the fool mage who would dare harm him, and the wardens who had defied him.

_This was not over! This would not end here! He would have Thedas!_

_Gaston Delance would…__**return!**_

The void opened up and claimed him.

Delance fell.

The darkness claimed him.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Love and Hate

The skeletons that Cayle summoned shambled forward, closer and closer they came to Bethany raising their swords and daggers.

Pull of the abyss hit them like a boulder, dragging them back into the center of the room. Bethany blasted the shadowy things with a jet of flame. The skeletons dissipated.

The former circle mage sighed; it felt good to be able to fight back after what she had suffered today. Now she needed to aid her cousin.

Solona and Cayle were locked in mortal combat, staff and mace clashed with a shower of sparks. Bethany began to ready a cold spell when she heard Milady's warning bark.

She turned.

The skeletons had reformed themselves, they once again approached her.

Cursing under her breath, Bethany once again turned her attention to the shadowy undead.

She was really starting to despise the necromancer.

IOI

Solona was pushed back…again.

Cayle's mad laughter filled the room. No matter what Solona attempted Cayle seemed to be there, the undead necromancer blocking her every move.

Plus there was his weapon; Cayle had said he had forged it using the souls of Templars. It felt like the accursed weapon was draining her mana.

Cayle seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What is the matter darling," he crowed with mock sweetness, "Aren't you having fun yet?"

Solona narrowed her eyes and pushed on.

Cayle brought the mace down vertically, trying to crush her skull. She got up her staff in time, but the sparks burned her face.

"At long last Lona," the necromancer ranted, "I shall at last punish you for what you did to me!"

"Fuck you!" she spat angrily.

"Oh my dearest Lona," he chuckled, "We have already gone down that road." Cayle smiled evilly, "Death is all we have left now, the perfect end to our relationship."

She shifted her staff, pushing Cayle's blow away. The necromancer stumbled. Solona could have disengaged and came at him from a different angle, but she was angry now. He had manipulated her once, tricked her, and used her.

She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him bad!

Her staff came up; it slashed Cayle between the legs.

The necromancer gasped and staggered back.

Solona spun away her staff ready.

Cayle's eyes widened a look of shock and horror on his face. Then he did something unexpected…he smiled.

"I'm afraid the equipment doesn't work anymore Lona," he purred with venom, "It is a shame truly, we had such fun once."

He flung himself at her again with renewed vigor.

He was going to destroy her this time.

IOI

"_**SERANNI!"**_

Velanna was lost, no reason remained, no sadness remained, and unfortunately for the surviving exaltednists in the tower, no pity remained.

All the Dalish warden had now was fury.

Fury that had been denied for so very long, fury that now flowed unchecked, she was not an abomination, oh no, she would never give herself to a demon.

She would never let one of them rob her of the chance of her revenge.

Exaltednists tried to attack her, but their cries of 'hail Delance' quickly turned into cries of agony and despair. It was not Velanna the warden that they faced now; this was the Velanna that had slaughtered so many merchants in the Wending Woods years earlier.

This Velanna was completely lost to her rage.

She shrieked her sister's name as she hunted through the tower, she would find Seranni this time, she would not get away, and this time she would save her.

Whether she liked it or not!

She came upon a group of wardens fighting five exaltenists; the roots she summoned tore the Templars to pieces. The taint in their blood saved the wardens from sharing the fate of the rest of Velanna's victims.

The wardens were her clan; Velanna would never harm one of them.

A dwarven woman in heavy plate, regarded Velanna, her eyes widened in shock, it had been five years after all. Even dressed in rags, even with her hair grown down to her lower back, Velanna was recognizable to the dwarf.

A dwarf named Sigrun.

"Velanna?" she cried out her voice was filled with wonder and joy, "Velanna is that you? Ancestors be praised, we thought you were dead!"

The dwarf's cheeriness did not affect her former companion. Velanna still had work to do.

"Stay out of my way Sigrun," Velanna spat, "I am going to find my sister, and kill every last Templar Shem in this tower!"

Velanna strode away, her eyes blazing green with power and fury.

Sigrun, normally unflappable in the presence of dangerous things, actually shivered.

_She had never seen Velanna like __**that! **_

"Orders Lieutenant," a young warden behind her asked.

Sigrun considered this carefully, Velanna seemed to be in control, but the elf's temper had also always been her own worst enemy. If she had been a prisoner of these Templars all these years, she had likely lost all reason in dealing with them. She seemed to recognize friend from foe, but if she became anymore furious, that may change.

The dwarf frowned they needed to calm the elf down, and she could think of only one person who might have the chance to do that.

"Find Nathaniel," she ordered, "bring him here," Sigrun felt bad about this, she knew how much Nathaniel Howe had cared for the elf once, and she really did not want him to see her like this.

But there was no choice; he might be the only one who could help her.

"Tell him…tell him that Velanna is here, that she is alive, and that she needs his help."

IOI

Cayle's mace crashed down hard on to Solona's staff, the weight and power of the enchanted club was too much this time.

The staff went flying from Solona's hands.

The necromancer grinned evilly.

He back handed Solona, knocking the warden mage to the ground. He glanced over his shoulder, to make sure that the wardens' pet circle mage would not interfere.

She and the dog were too busy trying to survive his skeletons to be much of a threat for the moment. That was good; it was time to end this game, once and for all.

He had grown tired of having Solona Amell at his back all the time.

His mace had effectively drained her of any mana; she was weak, vulnerable and helpless.

_Just like he had always wanted her to be, just as he had always dreamed._

She glared defiantly at him, her blue eyes cold and burning with hate.

Cayle sneered the stupid little bitch did not know what hate truly was!

"This is how it ends Solona," the necromancer crowed, "After all your victories, all your sacrifices, and everything you have lost along the way, your life ends here!"

"You talk too much Cayle," she growled, "Be done with it and be on your way."

The necromancer smirked; part of him did not want to end this, part of him wished to hold onto this moment forever.

The moment he had won, the moment that he broke the great Hero of Ferelden!

He raised the mace over his head, had his heart been able to beat, it would be pounding right now.

"Good-bye my dear…dear Lona," he murmured with mock sweetness.

The sound of tearing meat filled the room.

Cayle wailed!

His arm, the one holding the mace had been severed neatly at the elbow. Cayle's cloudy eyes widened, how dare they!

His arm fell to the ground, the fingers that had held the weapon released it, and the arm came crawling back to its owner.

Cayle turned to face the poor dead fool who would dare maim him.

It was a Templar, but not one of Delance's, this one wore the mark of Kirkwall, a captain's markings decorated his shoulder plates.

"GET AWAY FROM HER…MONSTER!" Cullen growled.

Cayle hissed in fury, he drew Bethany's staff from his back.

"Cullen be careful!" Solona called out.

Cayle's growl turned into a smirk.

"Cullen?" he chuckled, "This is Cullen? Oh…Lona how sweet, what a treat you have given me!"

Solona said nothing; she was gathering her power, trying to regain her strength.

Cayle gave Cullen a knowing look, part of him had wondered about such a moment, such a glorious time to take an even sweeter revenge.

"She told me about you," Cayle purred, "Her dear precious Cullen, her first love," Cayle's smiled widened; it was a predatory thing, like a shark hungry for prey. "You broke her heart, you know that right? Every man she has been with since she has measured against you, wondering if you would have been better than them."

"Silence creature," Cullen ordered, but Cayle refused to stop.

"You really didn't know what you were missing," the undead snickered, "She is…quite the wildcat between the sheets, but you should have had experienced that years ago, when she was still innocent of such things. Trust me, I know from experience, tell me Templar, how does it feel, knowing that men like me broke her in for you? Is she still…"

An arrow pierced Cayle's left eye. The undead did not scream, but he did gasp with surprise!

Faizyl stood there, another arrow loaded and ready. Leonie stood behind him, clinching and unclenching her fist with rage.

Cayle laughed at them.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" he laughed, pulling the arrow from his eye. "Do you not get it you fools? The Witch King has made me immortal, magic flows through me like bIood. I cannot be killed again! You waste your time!"

Cullen was furious at the monster's cruel remarks, but he did not let them turn into a frenzied mad man, oh no, he remained calm; he focused his power and began to pray.

"You cannot beat me," Cayle snorted, casually tossing away Faizyl's arrow, "I am… I am…"

Cayle could not finish that sentence, weakness surrounded him, he felt…he felt like the world was fading, everything going dark.

He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs; he looked down and realized that Solona was grinning at him.

"Magic is the only thing keeping you here Cayle," she smiled triumphantly, "What will happen when Cullen drains all the mana from this room?"

The necromancer's eyes widened.

"Damn you Solona," he spat, he staggered weakly trying to remain upright, but it was a battle that he was losing.

Bethany's staff fell from his undead hands; Milady retrieved it and brought it back to her mistress.

It was now five against one, six if you counted the dog. Cayle was hopelessly outnumbered.

There was only one thing left to do.

He glared at Cullen.

"Wren kill him!" he shouted to the shadows behind the Templar.

Cullen spun, his blade whirled into the shadows behind him, if there was a mage there, he would have been sliced in half. Leonie charged with a roar, while Faizyl fired into the shadows. If the healer had been hiding there he would have been killed.

Wren however was not there; it was the final gambit of a desperate man. Cayle was losing and he knew it. There was only one choice now.

Cayle ran.

"No!" Solona shouted she fired a weak fireball after the retreating undead; it impacted harmlessly on the stone.

Cayle ran away laughing.

"You missed ME!" he cackled as he ran.

The necromancer vanished into the shadows.

Cullen was livid, he looked like he was going to pursue, but Solona stopped him.

"He won't get away," she promised him.

Cullen nodded, he did not like it, but would trust Lona's judgement.

Once Faizyl had made sure that Bethany was alright, he ran after the retreating undead, Leonie at his side and Cullen bringing up the rear. They hoped to catch the mad necromancer before he reached the coast. Solona had explained to Cullen what the Exaltednists had loaded on their ship and where it was going,

The Knight-Captain from Kirkwall was understandably upset.

That left Solona and Bethany alone together. Bethany regarded the warden mage with a blend of gratefulness and awe, she still could not believe she was actually meeting the Hero of Ferelden!

That and the fact that they were blood, they were family!

"Are you all right?" Solona asked.

"I am fine cousin," Bethany replied, "I am in your debt, another few minutes and Cayle would have had me on the way to his ship."

"Cayle was always a coward," Solona informed her, "He will run and hide, but eventually the Witch King will find some new use for him, and then he will be…"

Solona paused, she had…she had thought the girl had said something, something that now made no sense.

She gave Bethany a strange look.

"Why do you call me cousin? She asked Bethany, "Who are you?"

Bethany managed a weak smile.

"My name is Bethany Hawke; my Mother's name was Leandra Amell."

The warden mage's eyes widened, she was shocked to discover that she still had any family left. She had figured them all dead.

_It seemed that they would have much to talk about when they got out of this._

_Provided they could stop Cayle and Wren from carrying out their plot._

No matter what happened, they could not allow the Witch King to win.

The consequences to such a thing would be **devastating!**

Solona had sworn that she would never let the Witch King harm another soul if she could help it.

She intended to carry out that promise…

Or die trying.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Saving Lives

The Prophet and her party moved quickly.

The Seeker led the way, eight darkspawn accompanied them. They…they needed to reach the deep roads entrance at the base of the tower. The wardens had not discovered the lower levels yet, with luck they could make good their escape into the deep roads and be gone before they were ever found.

The wardens, the very name sent a surge of hatred down the Prophet's spine. The wardens ruined everything! They never understood, the darkspawn were trying to find a place in this world, they were not monsters to be feared. The Architect taught her that, the day that the wardens murdered him was one of the saddest of her life. The darkspawn Emissary had loved her, taught her to see the world as he saw it. The darkspawn were no different from the Dalish, they were simply looking for where they fit it.

So few understood, that is why she had chosen to ally herself with Gaston, only through his rule would the darkspawn finally achieve their true place. Once they had all been freed from the old gods, they would sweep out across the world, all of the infidel would be destroyed, only then would the new world begin.

The Prophet frowned, so many of the faithful were dying today. It would likely take Gaston years to replace the ones, who were lost, but…the Prophet had faith, the faithful would survive this, it was simply another test.

One day, their faith would spread across the world, and remake it in Gaston's image.

"Be staying close to me," the Seeker said in a phlegmy purr, "We are nearing the entrance; we shall be keeping you safe."

The Prophet nodded.

She could smell the sweet air of the deep roads, soon they would be back underground, soon…they would all be safe!

Great black roots punched through the stone, darkspawn squealed as they tried to evade them. One of them caught the Seeker, driving him hard against the wall.

The Prophet screamed, she tried to bolt for the entrance, but two more of the roots brought the ceiling down sealing it.

The Seeker struggled against the great plant, it continued to expand unchecked, it grew outward punching through the Seeker's armor and into his tainted flesh, darkspawn blood splattered from his mouth.

The Prophet tried to free him, but it was no use, she was no mage, and she was simply not strong enough,

The creature died with a rattling hiss.

The Prophet was enraged! She knew who had done this! She knew who had murdered her friend and guardian.

She turned the killer stood behind her, clad in the rags of a prisoner, her long unruly hair dirty and tangled like a rat's nest, but still so proud, still so defiant.

The Prophet had never hated her more in her entire life!

"Hello sister," Velanna purred coldly, "I have come to save you."

IOI

Cayle had finally made it down to the beach.

The undead necromancer smiled, or at least as much as he could, Solona had damaged him badly this time. The loss of his arm, an arrow through his eye, he had fortunately been able to recover his mace, its creation had been a long and involved process.

One day…he would split the Hero of Ferelden's skull with it.

The long boat that would take him out to _the Rebel Queen_ sat waiting, he saw no sign of Wren, but that suited him just fine. He had grown weary of the witch boy, let him stay and face the music.

Cayle had a city to kill and an undead army to lead.

"Cast off now," he ordered, "We are getting out of here before more wardens arrive.

The sailors looked surprised; Wren was their captain after all, not Cayle. They obeyed the Necromancers orders only because Wren had ordered them to, but now that the Captain was back…

"Surely you do not mean to leave Captain Wren here Lord Cayle?" one of them asked him, "We can't just…"

The necromancer seized the man by the face, he looked shocked at first, but then…then the man began to scream.

Demonic energies flowed over the sailor, energies that fed the necromancer, he pressed his severed arm to his shoulder, the magic reattached it. His pierced eye regenerated, for a moment…Cayle looked almost alive again.

The sailor wilted like a flower in the desert, his skin turned gray, his eyes turned to dust. The man decayed months in seconds. His dry corpse fell to the sands on the beach; the dusty body would be carried out with the tide.

Cayle smiled and looked upon the man's fellows.

"Anyone else think that we should wait?"

The sailors all shook their heads no.

"Smashing," Cayle laughed, "Then let us be away then. We have much to do when we reach Val Royeaux."

"Aye Lord Cayle," the sailors responded in unison.

The necromancer stepped into the boat; soon they would be back on the ship and far away from Ferelden.

Cayle glanced back over his shoulder at the retreating shore. There would be another time for him and Solona, and the next time…he would have revenge on the cold heartless bitch.

Next time he would have an army of the dead behind him.

Let the Hero of Ferelden try and stop that!

He realized of course that the Witch King would be slightly miffed about him leaving Wren behind, but the mission would still be a success. If the wardens or the Templars chose to execute the witch boy so be it. One less person standing between Cayle and his desire to serve at his master's right hand, the necromancer would suffer no rivals.

Not even those claiming to be a son of Flemeth.

IOI

He was making a mistake.

Wren understood that, but at the same time…he…he could not bring himself to leave things as they were.

_You did not abandon shipmates, ever; he had served with these people, laughed with them, shed blood with them._

They deserved a chance at life.

Justin had been his friend for almost ten years, even if he hated Wren now, the healer still owed him a debt. Wren always paid his debts. He would do what he could to keep the warden alive. The plan would still succeed, and Val Royeaux would still die.

So he went to them, one by one, Helena, Serene, Merrill and Justin, he healed them one and all. Merrill had been the most grievously wounded. Delance had run her through. The magic healed the Dalish, but it would be a long time before she was up and running around again.

Once he had finished Wren rose, he was sweating from exertion but he was victorious.

_There you have done it, now get the bloody box and get out of here!_

The Healer turned to leave, scooping up the small chest. He could hear voice from below him; it was unlikely that any of Delance's fools would escape this place. If he could not go down the only way out now was up. He would just have to risk carrying the box in his mouth when he leapt from the tower; his dragon form was extremely sturdy. It should be able to survive the fall.

He turned to leave.

"Birdie."

Wren turned, Justin was awake, the captain did not look good, but he was actually trying to rise. Wren hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

Justin truly was one tough son-of-a –bitch.

"Why," Justin gasped, "why are you helping us?"

Wren snorted, "I have no desire to see you dead Captain. Earlier…I admit…I thought about it, but now my temper is back under control. I promised to see you through this little quest of yours and I have done that. Delance is dead," the healer pointed at the Templar's corpse. Justin could not help but shudder, in death Delance's body showed evidence of the darkspawn corruption he had infected himself with, the skin withered, the eyes turned pale, the teeth sharpened.

In death Delance's body had finally revealed the monster that he had been in life.

"I am going now Captain," Wren said with a slight bow, "I wish you fair winds and good travels."

"What have you got there Birdie?" Justin murmured rising fully to his feet.

"Something that no longer concerns you," Wren snapped.

Justin did not have to reach out with his warden senses to feel the corruption in that chest; it was not hard to guess what Birdie had stolen.

"Those objects carry the taint Birdie," Justin warned him, "If you are not careful they will taint you too."

"Have no fear Captain," the healer smirked, "My patron will put these objects to good use."

"I can't let you take them Birdie."

Wren's smirk turned into a sneer.

"You are in no shape to stop me."

"You aren't going anywhere with those," Justin pulled his boarding ax; he had lost his sword during the fight with Delance. He could see Vigilance still hanging on Wren's belt. Fortunately the chest occupied Birdie's arms; the healer could not attack him while he carried it.

Wren frowned.

"Captain be reasonable, I have saved your life, and the lives of the others. All I ask is two things in return, this chest, and your vow that you will inform your superiors that the Divine was behind all this."

Justin almost gasped, "If I do that Birdie the Grey Wardens will turn on the Chantry, they will destroy it…" Justin's eyes narrowed, "That is what this has always been about has it not? You wanted the chantry destroyed?"

"It is one of my goals, one of many," the healer admitted, "There is a war coming Justin, a war between Templar and mage. My patron would see that war ended quickly. This does not concern the Grey Wardens now, this is a political matter, and the wardens are neutral. The Witch King will destroy Thedas, and we shall build a better world from the ashes, a world that will still require Grey Wardens. If you do this you will be a hero, what is wrong with that?"

Justin glared at his friend, did Birdie not understand? Did he not know how crazy this sounded?

"You are wrong," Justin replied, "The moment that you use the objects in that chest you will become an enemy of the order. I will not see you become the next Delance Birdie."

"I have been polite up until now Captain," Wren snarled, ""This chest is mine, just let me walk away with it and you will never have to fear the Templars using it again."

"I can't let you do that Birdie, I'm sorry," Justin actually sounded regretful, it was a shock to the healer, but he would not back down. He could not back down.

"Then you leave me no choice," the healer replied, he raised his hand flinging an arcane bold at Justin it struck the Grey Warden in the chest.

Justin gasped, it was not powerful enough to kill him, but it had hurt like Andraste's pyre. He had hit his head when he fell and now struggled to stay awake.

Wren stood over him, regret burning on his face.

"Farewell Captain," Birdie said sadly, "Please…please just stay out of my way.

Justin's vision was blurry, but he saw which way the healer went.

Just before he lost consciousness, he saw a small mabari bound up to him, that and he could have sworn he had heard Bethany's voice. He tried to stay awake to tell her to go after Wren, but he could not help it.

Justin Oslin fell into darkness.

IOI

Velanna advanced on the Prophet, the emerald light of magic burned in the Dalish Warden's eyes, her tiny fists clenched in fury. For five long years she had endured her sister's tortures and sermons, and now…now after all this time, she was about to get some payback.

The Prophet tried to back away, but there was no place to run or hide. It seemed that she would have to do the deed herself.

She would have to kill her beloved sister.

"I was only trying to help you Velanna," the Prophet purred, "To help you find redemption in the shadows of the dark gift."

"You speak like that shemlen," Velanna spat, "Have you forgotten that you are Dalish? Have you forgotten the oath you took?"

"We are both exiles sister," the Prophet answered, "Why shouldn't we find a new way. Come with me now, and I will show you a brand new form of existence."

Velanna shook her head.

"I promised myself almost nine years ago that I would save you Seranni," the Dalish said sadly, "Now is my chance to fulfill that promise."

The Prophet felt a twinge of fear; surely Velanna did not have the guts to…

Velanna pushed Seranni up against the wall behind her, in that moment the Prophet's hood finally fell down.

Velanna cringed.

Seranni was hideous, her skin was decayed, her blonde hair was long gone, and her eyes had become milky pools with blood red centers. The changes had progressed more than that however; her mouth had become the muzzle of a shriek. The Dalish tattoos on her forehead were almost invisible under the black sores.

This wasn't Seranni anymore, not really, this…was the Prophet.

The Dalish warden suppressed a whimper; look at what the darkspawn had done to her beautiful sister!

"Velanna," the prophet said tenderly, "I am your sister, surely you will not harm your sister?"

Velanna's lip quivered, her resolve weakened, she thought of all the good times they had had as children, she…she did not want to harm her sister, her own flesh and blood.

She embraced Seranni pulling her close.

The prophet smiled, she drew a small dagger from her belt.

"I love you sister," Velanna purred.

Velanna seized Seranni's wrist, for a moment the two women struggled for the dagger, finally it slipped between ribs…it pierced a heart.

The two sisters stared at each other, neither willing to let go.

Seranni whimpered and coughed, black darkspawn blood splatter Velanna's face.

The Dalish warden twisted the blade.

Seranni fell into her arms, she sobbed, much as she had done the day their mother had died. Velanna held her, comforted her in her final moments.

"Velanna," Seranni whimpered, "I…I love you…sister."

"I know Seranni, I know," Velanna sobbed, tears rolling down her own cheeks, "Dareth shiral sister."

"Dar…dareth…shir…" Seranni was unable to finish, the light faded from her tainted eyes, her head fell against her sister's shoulder.

Seranni was dead.

Velanna laid her down on the ground, the Dalish felt broken, all the years of torture, all the years of wanting to save her sister.

She…she had failed.

The sound of footsteps woke her from her grief. She turned with an angry snarl, ready to end the life of anyone who tried to harm her.

A single figure stood there, a human man. He looked older than she remembered, his black hair was tinged with gray, and his face had more lines, the stresses from command. He looked at Velanna with a mix of hope and disbelief. She blinked her eyes, no, it…it could not be!

"Milady?" Nathaniel Howe asked.

Velanna felt her fury fade, washed away in a wave of emotions shame, grief, anger, fear, and above all…most surprising…love.

"Nathaniel?" she murmured, "Emma lath?"

"I…I thought you were dead," Nathaniel, always so stoic and serious actually had tears in his eyes, "I thought I had lost you."

She fell into his arms, and she cried like a broken child. So many years stolen from them, so many moments denied them.

But at last they were finally together again. Her duty to Seranni was done. She was finally free…free to be with the man she loved, to be with her bond mate.

They said nothing to each other, there was nothing to say, there was only love, pain, and eventually with time, healing.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Best of Enemies

Bethany, Faizyl, Leonie, and Solona followed Milady.

The Mabari moved with the liquid grace of a strong pup, she paused to sniff the air as she ran. Bethany had asked her to find the others; she seemed hot on their trail.

The sounds of battle had begun to fade, they had run into a young warden, he had been looking for Solona, so that he could give her his report, most of the darkspawn and Templars within the tower were now dead. Cullen had run into Nathaniel down near the beach, he had lost Cayle; it was likely that the Necromancer had fled to the anchored ship.

Solona was not worried about that, she had taken steps to deal with that.

Bethany was more than agitated; she was worried about her friends and lover. Solona could not blame her. The woman had a good heart; it had been a long time since she could say the same about herself.

Any warmth or light within her had become eclipsed over the years, dealing with warden problems, not to mention several serious personal issues had robbed her of her innocence long ago.

It pleased her to see that her cousin had clung to at least some of that, it was nice to know that someone in their family was normal.

Bethany was terrified that something bad had happened to Justin. Faizyl had assured her that they had made it out of their cell alright, but a lot of bad things could happen in the heat of battle.

Bethany could not help but worry.

They encounter several exaltednists, but between Solona and Leonie they were no longer a threat, without Delance to direct them, the exaltednists had becoming increasingly erratic.

The sound of Milady's warning bark caught their attention, they followed the sound.

They entered the chamber to find Justin and the others all unconscious, Milady whimpered; she licked Justin's face trying to wake him.

Bethany ran to him while Solona tended to the others. Faizyl and Leonie stood guard.

"Justin!" Bethany gasped, seeing him like this, it terrified her, he was pale, black sores of the taint were visible on his hands and face. He was also covered in blood; his armor had been blackened from an arcane bolt. He did not seem to be hurt badly, but his breathing was labored.

Terror gripped the mage's heart.

"Please open your eyes love," she murmured, "please be all right! Please don't leave me!"

Justin did not even stir.

Bethany tried to summon healing magic, but…seeing him like this, fear was making it hard for her to concentrate.

_She could not lose Justin, he…he had become her world! She needed him in her life!_

Blue light flicked on her fingertips but went out quickly; she was too upset to focus!

"Cousin?"

Bethany ignored Solona, the light of healing started to form in her hands once more only to sputter out once again.

Bethany cursed angrily, why couldn't she bloody well heal the man she loved!?

"Cousin please," Solona said placing a comforting hand on Bethany's shoulder, "Please…allow me."

Bethany swallowed hard, tears were running down her face, she looked into Solona's eyes, she felt… a sense of calm there, a quiet strength. Though they were only a few years apart in age, the warden mage seemed much older, and much stronger, Solona had the strength of a great leader.

Bethany could see why they called her the Hero of Ferelden.

She stepped away.

Solona rested her hands on Justin's chest; blue light flowed into the injured warden. Solona was no Wynne or Anders, but she understood healing, she could bring this poor man back from where he had gone.

She could do nothing about the taint however, she was surprised, she knew from listening in on their conversations that none of the Lost Garrison had been wardens long enough to face their calling.

_It must have been Delance's doing, he must have found some way to accelerate the taint, with luck the warden immunity would kick in and deal with the infection._

Bethany could only stand and watch, watch and pray. Milady came up beside her; the dog pressed herself against her mistress' leg, offering warmth and comfort.

Bethany put her arm around Milady's neck, she was a good dog.

Justin's eyes snapped open; he sat up with a gasp.

Bethany let out a sound that was half laugh half sob. She fell to her knees hugging him, smothering him with kisses.

Milady barked happily she bounded up and down, seeing her mistress's joy, wanting to be a part of it.

"Ow," Justin groaned.

"Don't scare me like that again," she sobbed angrily, "Never again!"

"Sorry," he said chagrinned, "I guess you're still stuck with me Betts."

"I suppose I am," Bethany sighed, "Praise the Maker for that."

Justin looked up to see a strange sight, two Bethany's stood before him…no one Bethany and another woman. They could almost be sisters, but this was clearly not Marian. The woman's dark hair was streaked with gray, and cut shorter than Betts. She wore a set of dwarven spectacles. The uniform of a warden mage was clearly visible under her gray hooded cloak.

He knew immediately who stood before him. They had never met, but he had seen a painting of her in the Warden's Base in Ansburg.

_Strange_, he though_, I figured she would be taller._

"Commander Oslin," she said with a slight bow.

"Commander Amell," he replied, "I take it the people attacking this place are yours?"

The warden mage nodded.

"I have been following you since Haven," she confessed, "Alistair sent me a missive about your mission. I am sorry I could not reveal myself until now, but I did not wish to reveal the truth to the Witch King's General."

Witch King's General? Justin did not understand…who was…

Then he got it.

"Birdie!" he growled, the fury in his breast pushed back the pain, the beast growled fiercely. Thirsty for blood, "We have to stop _the Queen,_" he shouted, "If it gets away, Val Royeaux will be…"

"Don't worry about the ship," Solona said gently pushing him back down, "I have taken care of that."

Justin felt a pang of regret_; the Rebel Queen_ had been his ship, his home for almost ten years. Until the Wardens had took him, until Birdie had turned it to his own ends.

"Betts…help me up," he said angrily, tried to struggle to his feet. She did her best to aid him. Solona shook her head; the man was as stubborn as a mule.

She wasn't surprised he was a warden after all.

Bethany gave him a worried look, she did not want him to do this, but…she understood.

Wren had been like family to Justin, and family deserved family.

"Faizyl, Leonie stay with the others, help them," Justin ordered, "I'm going after Birdie."

"Justin no," Bethany gasped, "You are hurt too bad! Wren will kill you if you face him like this!"

Justin's eyes were cold and merciless. He was sick, injured, and likely in no shape to face a mage one on one, but it did not matter. He needed to do this. Birdie had spared his life however, if he surrendered Delance's chest Justin would return the favor, but if he tried to resist…

Justin did not want to think about that. Andreas Wren was his best friend. They had been like brothers. He no more would have harmed him then Bethany would have harmed Carver.

But he had no choice, if Birdie escaped with that chest; all that they had done to stop Delance would be undone.

Justin would not let that happen.

He staggered to his feet, scooping up Delance's sword. He also retrieved his boarding ax; the beast pushed back all the pain he felt. He would be exhausted when the rage ended, but for now he felt stronger than ever.

He limped up the stairs, pursuing the healer, his steps becoming more sure as he walked.

He would not let Birdie escape.

He swore to the Maker that he would not!

IOI

Bethany watched him go; she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

Milady whimpered, she cocked her had curiously.

Solona sighed, why were warden men all so stubborn!

"Go," she told her cousin.

"Bethany turned to her, "Go?"

"Yes go," Solona repeated, "He needs you. If his friend decides to resist he will need your magic. Be careful, the Witch King changes his servants. Cayle was a good man once; I can only imagine what the Witch King has done to your friend."

Bethany's eyes narrowed, Wren was the farthest thing from a friend, but she knew Justin he might not realize that.

She gripped her Father's staff tightly, she needed to do this, and she would not let Justin face this evil alone.

She told Milady to remain, she needed to help Justin. The pup whimpered, but did not try to follow. She obeyed her Mistress.

Bethany followed after Justin. Her eyes filled with grim determination.

Wren would not hurt Justin, she would not allow that.

He would not hurt Justin…never again!

IOI

Wren finally made it to the top of the tower; the cool summer breeze blew his cloak and tickled his face. It was high enough above the ground that the stench of death and decay of the Dragonbone wastes did not reach here.

It was a refreshing change of pace; Wren went to the edge of the tower, the side over-looking the cove. He could make out the Rebel Queen there.

He looked down into the water, a human would never survive such a fall, but a drake, with its hard bone and tough scales might, he did not like the thought of carrying the case in his mouth, but he was sadly out of options.

The Witch King desired this chest, he needed it for the war that was coming, and he would reward Wren handsomely for it.

The reward itself was secondary, what Wren truly desired was to watch the Divine die, to let her know that she met her end at the hands of a victim of her mighty Templars.

After almost twelve years, Wren would finally punish the chantry for his Mum's death.

He desired nothing more or less.

He lowered the case to the ground and began the change. He could feel his arms begin to lengthen, his tail beginning to sprout, soon it would be…

That is when he noticed it; he had been so intent on the coming drop that he had not been paying close enough attention to the ship itself.

Wren's eyes widened in shock, the Rebel Queen was leaving.

She was under full sail moving out of the harbor. What was going on? He had not ordered the ship to leave. His crew would not have made such a choice, there was only one possibility.

Wren hissed with fury.

"CAYLE YOU BASTARD!" he cried out angrily.

Wren's face was a mask of hate! That bloody pirate had stolen his ship! How dare he! He had also left Wren behind, did…did the fool think Wren would not respond to that!? Did he think that Wren did not care!?

It did not matter, not in the long run. Wren would still escape, and the Witch King would punish the fool necromancer for this affront. If he did not the healer would handle it himself. He did not care that Cayle was honored by the Witch King.

No one stole from a son of Flemeth.

He had just been considering what cruel punishments he would heap upon Cayle when he noticed something else on the horizon. Dawn was coming soon, but that was not it.

He saw sails, at least ten of them, all bearing the royal seal of Ferelden.

Wren was not worried, the Queen was a fast ship, and she would out maneuver those ships before they had a chance to overtake.

Fireballs flew from the decks of the King's ships. They splashed against the Rebel Queen's hull, each one turning his beloved ship's deck into an inferno.

Had Wren been able to see them closely, he would have realized that each ship carried a warden mage aboard, the King's favor to his best friend and former lover.

The fire spread quickly, it was totally out of control, the Rebel Queen burned.

And Andreas Wren was powerless to stop it.

IOI

"Lord Cayle! What do we do!?"

The Queen's crew fought the fire valiantly, but it was no use. The Rebel Queen was doomed. Wren's first officer continued to shout orders, but he knew it would not be enough, hopefully Cayle could…

Where in the name of Andraste's tits was Cayle!?

"Lord Cayle, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"HE IS GONE SER!" one of the sailors wailed, "HE LEAPT OVERBOARD! HE _**HAS**_ ABANDONED US!"

The first officer cursed that cowardly corpse! If he made it through this…

Another fireball exploded on the deck, the first officer was consumed by the spreading flames. The explosion broke the ship's back; the main mast fell as the ship broke in half.

Sea water doused the flames, but not before the fire consumed the cargo sealed in the Rebel Queen's hull, and what wasn't consumed sank to the bottom.

_The Rebel Queen_ died, taking all hands with it, all but one.

A certain undead necromancer walked across the sea floor. He would remain just long enough to escape the wardens.

Though he could not help but feel a twinge of fear. Everything that they had worked for had fallen apart!

_The Witch King would be most displeased._

Cayle smiled, he already knew who he would blame this failure on.

_He would not want to be Andreas Wren for all the brandy in Antiva._

IOI

The next few weeks would be a busy time for the wardens. They would watch the coastlands closely making sure that no one salvaged any of the crates from the dying ship. The ones washed ashore were burned, a few of the tainted items that were recovered by the wardens were sent to Weisshaupt to be examined. The First Warden had no intention of facing this threat again unprepared. The warden mages would find a way to counter Delance's dark gift, provided that any of his followers retained the knowledge of spreading it.

If any such people existed, they would be dealt with most harshly.

One thing was certain however, the exaltednists and the Witch King's plan to destroy a city had failed.

Val Royeaux was now safe.

IOI

Wren watched _the Queen_ die, his blue eyes wide with shock.

Shock that quickly morphed into fury! Pure black unbridled fury!

He roared at the moon, his forked tongue flicked, flame sparked out from his mouth. The half human half dragon mage was lost to hate and anger!

He needed to make someone pay for _**this!**_ For destroying not only his plans, but his home as well, someone deserved to die a horrible screaming death!

He could hear the demons, they offered him their power, they offered him revenge, all he had to do was let them.

Wren almost laughed, he did not need some fade monster's help.

_HE was the Son of Flemeth. _

_He was a Witch of the Wilds. _

_HE WAS A DEMI GOD!_

**He was a MONSTER!**

"Birdie!"

He turned Justin was standing there, his sword drawn; his eyes alight with righteous anger.

_He was so much like the Templars who had murdered Wren's poor Mum all those years ago._

Wren remember their blood, oh how sweet it had tasted on his fork tongue, the sweet taste of vengeance!

Wren smiled, it was a wide jovial smile, one filled with razor teeth, and it was a cruel ruthless thing, a smile born of insanity!

_Thank you captain,_ he thought with an insane giggle, _he was looking for someone to devour!_

_**How nice for his old friend to volunteer!**_


	87. Chapter 87

**Authors Note: Happy Anniversary **_**Chant of Darkness!**_** I am proud that I have been able to stay motivated and now have this story on the cusp of completion. Thank you everyone for your reviews throughout the year. Now is time for a big fight, which will lead us into the conclusion of **_**Chant of Darkness. **_

Chapter 87: Brothers

"Captain," Wren purred evilly, "Sooo nice of you have come."

Justin did not let his gaze falter from his friend. So many times, for so many years, he and Birdie had stood together facing whatever Thedas had to throw at them. The warden did not doubt this would turn into a fight, but he did not want it to.

Wren was his best friend, his brother in arms. The two of them should being standing together!

The healers blue eyes were incensed, he was enraged. He had watched as his plans had gone up in smoke and he needed someone to blame.

Justin had just been elected whipping boy.

"So this is how it ends?" Wren snarled, "The great Justin Oslin, warden and hero, ready to slay the monster."

Justin shook his head, "Only you have ever seen yourself as a monster Birdie. I never did."

"Really," the healer laughed, "You know it is so sad captain; I don't understand why you would care what happens in Orlais? How many times did we steal from them? How many times did you kill Orlesians for denying you what was yours by right?"

"I have killed yes," Justin shrugged, "But never did I turn my blade on someone who was not trying to kill me. Every death on my conscience was either to protect myself or my crew. How many times did I sacrifice for you Birdie? Maker guide me, I even gave myself to the wardens to save your hide."

"And they have redeemed you," Wren spat, his blue eyes flashed with fury, "You have become a great hero now, the savior…the one who protects Thedas from the Grey Wardens enemies."

"I'm no hero," Justin said angrily, "I am a warden trusted to do a job. I was charged with stopping Gaston Delance, and destroying his weapon so that it would never harm anyone else again. That is my purpose now; it has nothing to do with heroism."

Wren sneered; he hated the self-righteousness in his old friend's voice. He wanted to make Justin pay! Still there was their history to consider, they had been allies once…

Perhaps they could be again.

"Let me go Captain," he said coldly, "The Witch King's business does not concern the wardens. It is a political matter, and the wardens have always been neutral in such things."

Justin's eyes narrowed.

"Your Master…"

"I have no Master!" Wren growled, "I have a patron, nothing more! I am my own person, ANDREAS WREN IS NO ONES SLAVE!"

"Your patron then," Justin clarified, Birdie was on the verge of snapping, and Justin could only hope to pull him back form the edge of the abyss that he dangled on. "I cannot allow this Witch King to use Delance's weapon on Orlais, I will not sit idly by and watch you murder and entire city."

"THEY ARE ORLESIANS!" the healer ranted, "You let your warden friends destroy the Queen, our home, for the sake of some Orlesian bastards!"

Justin glanced out to sea; he saw the flaming wreckage sliding beneath the waves. He felt tightness in his chest. The Queen had sheltered them both when they needed a sanctuary, to see her dead was a painful experience.

"The Queen would not have been destroyed if you had not involved her in this madness of yours; her destruction is on your head Birdie."

"MY NAME IS WREN!" the healer snarled, flames sparked from his mouth, scales seemed to form and fade across his face. The dragon and the man were blurred, both lost in fury and madness, "I WILL ENDURE THAT CHILDISH NICKNAME NO LONGER!"

"You're like a brother to me Birdie," Justin said ignoring him, "I don't want to fight you. If you give me the chest I will let you walk away. Return to the sea, find Isabela, you can still try to find some happiness. Just give up this mad dream, I will not allow it to succeed, too many have died already."

Wren's eyes widened in shock, after all this…after everything Justin had said, did he actually expect Wren to turn away from this, to abandon his destiny! Had Justin gone mad?

The healer could not deny that part of him wanted to accept Justin's offer, to find Isabela, to see if they had a chance to find a life together, to give love one…last chance.

Tears ran down Wren's face, he wanted to believe again, to think that he could walk away, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he could not.

He made his choice long ago.

The healer threw back his head and laughed madly.

"You have gone soft," he giggled, fury warred with amusement on his visage, "Is this, what the wardens have done to you, or was it all your woman?"

Justin's eyes narrowed, Wren did not want to bring Bethany into this argument, and it would not end well for him.

"Shut up Birdie," he hissed under his breath.

"I can't believe it," Wren gasped between fits of giggles, "Some circle pet spreads her legs for you and you turn into a weakling. It is true what you said to me long ago, women are a man's ultimate weakness."

Justin could feel his heart beginning to pound; the beast did not like anyone criticizing Bethany.

"Shut up Birdie," he repeated, the flicker of rage beginning to grow.

"Maybe after I kill you I will take a ride or two myself," Wren grinned evilly, "Bethany will need to be comforted I'm sure, not that she will realize what has happened until later."

Wren let an illusion flow over him; he no longer looked like himself…

He looked exactly like Justin.

"On my dear sweet Betts," Wren said in Justin's voice, "Don't worry my darling, your Justin is here."

The fire within Justin exploded.

_**That was it!**_

He charged the healer with a feral roar. He swung the Templar sword in a wicked arc, looking to take Wren's head off.

The blade passed harmlessly through the false Justin.

The real warden gasped.

It was a trick, just another illusion!

Wren struck from behind.

The healer's bladed staff cut Justin across the shoulder blades, the wound was not deep, but if Justin had been just a few seconds slower, he would have been beheaded. Justin gasped and rolled out of the way. He spun as he rose, meeting his old friend sword and boarding ax upon staff.

Wren pursued.

Weapons clashed and sparked, Wren was strong and healthy, and Justin was still suffering from having the taint in his blood accelerated. In a fair one on one fight he would have beat his old friend easily. Sadly, this was not a fair fight.

Wren grinned, he could smell blood…he could taste victory!

Justin used a technique that Malcolm had taught him long ago, a move meant to disarm a mage, to make him lose his staff.

Wren did not fall for it; he back pedaled, firing an arcane bolt at close range.

Justin dodged barely, he brought his sword down on the Healer's staff, magic and steel sparked.

Wren whispered a few words and touched the Templar sword.

It turned white hot in Justin's hands, the blade began to melt.

He tossed the sword at Wren's face; the mage dispelled the molten metal with an arcane shield. The healer laughed; if Justin had expected to hurt him with that he was gravely…

Justin entered a new fighting crouch, he held his boarding ax in his left hand, and in his right…he held _Vigilance._

Wren glanced down at his waist; Justin had pulled the dragon bone blade from his scabbard as they had grappled.

Wren nodded, it was a great move, but it would not save his friend's life.

"This sword belongs to me," Justin said coldly, "And we won't let you hurt Bethany."

Wren grinned, "Oh I won't hurt her Captain," he laughed, "But she will be a little sore for a while."

Justin roared and charged again.

Wren met him head on, their weapons clanged savagely. Wren spun his staff looking to decapitate his old friend. Justin ducked; he slipped under the healer's guard and cracked him in the jaw.

Wren staggered back dazed.

Justin moved in for the kill.

The Healer breathed fire!

Justin side stepped barely, his arm was burning, but he felt no pain. He was a berserker after all. He was in a place beyond pain.

Wren transformed, a drake with violet colored scales hissed angrily at the warden. It pawed the ground like an enraged bull.

Justin grinned fiercely. He had never fought a dragon before, but much of his warden training had revolved around it, all wardens expected a Blight in their lifetime.

Flank the beast if possible, do not try a frontal attack, go for the eyes and throat, a dragon with a slit throat could not breathe fire.

Wren did not attack that way however, the drake spun, its tail slammed into the warden commander flinging him across the tower, he crashed hard into one of stone blocks.

His armor saved him from any broken bones, but the wind was knocked out of him.

The drake charged. It leapt on top of Justin, raking with its claws and snapping with its teeth.

Justin swung Vigilance, trying to keep Wren from biting his head or neck. The drake's claws left deep grooves in the warden's armor.

The drake threw back its head and roared. Justin could almost hear Wren's triumphant laughter in that sound.

He glared at the dragon who had once been his best friend…his brother.

_If you eat me, I hope my tainted flesh makes you sick as a dog!_

Wren growled, row upon row of dragon's teeth showed in the beast's mouth.

He struck at Justin's head.

Or…at least…he tried.

The drake rose off the warden…he howled in agony!

The drake staggered and fell, it tried to rise, only to be not be able to stand, one of its hind legs had been crushed, the knee pulped.

It had been destroyed by force magic.

Bethany faced the wounded beast, her Father's staff in hand. Her brown eyes were glowing, blood red with fury!

"Get away from him you bastard!" she roared.

The dragon hissed; it did its best to balance on its remaining legs and tail.

It breathed fire at the mage.

Bethany met it with a cone of cold.

The freezing blast doused the dragon's flames and consumed the beast.

The dragon turned to ice.

Bethany gasped, she…she had not believed that she could do that.

She reached out to touch the beasts frozen snout.

Her hand passed through it!

"BETTS!" Justin cried out.

She spun her staff defensively around her. It struck Wren in his bad leg, the healer howled in pain and the shadows that had hid him fell away.

Blue flame boiled in Wren's eyes, his face was still half dragon, but the wrath was that of an angry witch of the wilds.

"Circle Whore," he snapped his forked tongue gliding over dragon's teeth, "You crippled me! YOU WILL PAY! "I"LL…"

Fist of the Maker slammed Wren hard down on the tower's surface; Bethany cast the spell again and again. Wren shielded himself, but even that could not fully save him.

Bethany was sweating and winded when it was over, but Andreas Wren looked far…far worse.

The healer was battered and bloodied, he slithered over to where the chest sat, his clawed fingers reaching for the chest.

Justin staggered to his feet, and over to his lover. Bethany held him upright, but the warden did not release his grip on his weapons.

He glared down at his friend.

"It is over Birdie," he said coldly, "Surrender it is over."

"Yessss," Wren hissed, his claws breaking the lock on the chest, he scooped it up in his dragon-like hands. He turned to face the warden and his mage.

Andreas Wren smiled.

"Enjoy the taint my dear," he hissed at Bethany.

He flung open the chest hurling its contents at her.

Justin pushed her out of the way, the tainted objects struck him, where ever they touched him, his armor and body were flushed with the taint. Black spider webs of darkspawn filth covered his armor, his eyes turned milky white with blood red centers, his skin was pale and covered with black sores.

He roared and charged the injured healer.

Wren wrapped his clawed fingers around Justin's neck; he hissed his face becoming that of a dragon once more.

Fire glowed in the dragon's throat.

Justin released his boarding ax; he seized Vigilance tight in both hands.

He drove the blade deep into Wren's gut.

The healer gasped, he returned to human form; this time…it wasn't an illusion.

Justin had run him through.

The two held each other's gaze; they both looked shocked and in pain, neither had ever thought that this would happen.

That their lives would come to this!

Wren released his hold on Justin he staggered back, towards the edge of the tower. Slowly…carefully he pulled Vigilance from him.

He gasped as the blade left his body with a wet slurp.

Justin stood there, watching his friend…his brother.

Wren tried healing magic, tried to save himself, but the blue light sputtered and died.

He looked at Justin and Bethany one last time, his eyes filled with fury.

"This…isn't…over," he spat. He gasped trying to draw his next breath, his eyes started to roll back into his head.

Andreas Wren fell.

IOI

Bethany tried to reach for him, but it was no use.

Wren fell from the tower, over the side, and down into the water below. HE did not scream or curse. He simply regarded them with a cold sad look in his eyes.

The look of one who has been betrayed.

He vanished beneath the waves, they crashed against the rocks, yet no body surfaced.

Andreas Wren, the son of Flemeth…was gone.

IOI

Bethany stared down into the black water, she knew she should feel vindicated or triumphant, but she felt none of that.

She was simply tired.

"B…B…Betts," Justin whimpered.

She turned; he looked at her with the eyes of a pained animal.

"Help," he whispered, and then he fell to the ground.

Bethany shrieked in terror, she ran to him. Healing magic, flowed from her hands, it healed the injuries that Wren had inflicted but not the taint.

Justin lay there gasping for breath, nearly convulsing lost to the taint.

Bethany cried out, begging for aid. She tried to hold on to her man, to be there with him, even when Solona and the warden reinforcements arrived, with Solona leading them. They pulled Bethany away as the Warden Commander got to work on Justin.

Bethany whimper, she struggled against the warden holding her back. Another warden mage stood before her, he touched her forehead, and spoke words in ancient Arcanum.

A sleep spell.

Bethany tried to resist, but it was no use.

She fell into darkness…once again.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: A Winter's Vigil

Months had passed since the battle in the Dragonbone Wastes. Moths had passed since the defeat of Gaston Delance and Andrea Wren. The battle ended the threat of the Exaltednist movement, and the threat to the city of Val Royeaux.

The wardens had been victorious, but at such a high cost.

Forty three wardens had lost their lives. New ones would be recruited yes, but their training would take time, and in a land seriously lacking wardens to defend against darkspawn incursions it was a great loss.

IOI

After the battle, the Lost Garrison had taken up residence in Vigil's Keep, the home of the Ferelden wardens. The newly appointed Warden Commander Nathaniel Howe had offered them all the hospitality the Ferelden order could offer.

A few days after they had arrived at the Keep, a letter had come from the warden base in Montsimmard.

The First Warden had received a report after the near annihilation of the garrison in Kirkwall. He had sent representatives to Orlais.

The Lost Garrison was ordered to report in person.

Serene acknowledged the letter and prepared to leave. Merrill would accompany her, Justin would…

Justin would have to be brought along.

The objects in that chest had made Justin extremely ill. He screamed when he was not sedated, the song so loud in his head he could barely stand it. The warden mages at the Vigil said that his body was fighting the sickness, but they were unsure if it would succeed.

It was likely that Justin would have to go on his Calling upon his return from Orlais.

Bethany had demanded that she go with them, she pleaded and begged to Serene, but the elven warden was adamant. The letter said them and only them.

Faizyl agreed to stay behind and watch over her, Leonie agreed to stay as well. Solona had offered her cousin sanctuary before stepping down as Warden Commander.

Before she had left with Ser Cullen.

Bethany had been terrified that Cullen was going to drag her back to the Gallows. That he would use the Templars of Ferelden to ensure her and Helena's return to their prison home.

Cullen had not done that, he honored the warden treaties. Serene had informed him that both Helena and Bethany were being tested for recruitment, and were therefore warden property now.

Cullen could not take them, even if he desired to.

The Knight-Captain, or perhaps former Knight-Captain, accepted that. He was sorry to lose such a valuable enchanter as Bethany, but would not oppose the wardens on this matter.

Helena had hid much of the time Cullen had been present. She was not sure how a Templar would react to seeing a cured tranquil. Leonie kept her out of sight until Cullen and Solona had left the Vigil.

Helena had never been so grateful to anyone; she hugged and kissed the golem.

Bethany had asked her cousin where she was going. What was so important that it would draw the Hero of Ferelden away from her home?

Solona sighed heavily. She informed Bethany that there were things moving in Thedas, unseen things. These things that required her attention, Cullen had agreed to come with her, both to protect her and look after the chantry's interests.

Bethany did not entirely buy the Templars claims. She had come to know Cullen quite well during her time in the Gallows. To recognize that flustered look when he was around a woman he cared for or was attracted to.

Cullen cared for Solona Amell; it was clear as the nose on the man's face.

One of the things that Solona would say that she intended to deal with was the Witch King. The mad man's plans had become too extreme in the last eight years. She hoped, with Cullen's help, that they could track down the inverse harrowed mage down.

And end him once and for all.

Bethany wished her cousin well, they embraced as family as they said their good byes.

Solona was pleased to have met her; it was good she said to know that at least one of their family was normal.

The compliment brought tears to Bethany Hawke's eyes. She had wished for so long to be a normal woman.

She supposed…in a strange way…that is what had happened.

IOI

The Lost Garrison left the next day. She had said her good byes to Merrill and Serene. She would miss the two elves while they were gone. Justin had been sedated again. Bethany looked down at his pale form, her eyes were sick with love and worry.

She brushed her fingers over his forehead, praying that the Maker watch over them in this journey.

The warden Velanna was also to accompany them, she like Justin had been physically changed by her time as a prisoner of the exaltednists. The mages sent from the Anderfels wanted to examine her. To see what her time with the Templars and darkspawn had done to her.

Nathaniel did not want to let her go. For five years he had mourned his wife's passing, now she was back, and he had to watch as she left his side again. He would have accompanied her, but his duties held him in the Vigil.

Velanna kissed him softly, her elven ears twitched with amusement.

"I guess you will have a little longer to remove any trace of your mistress's ma vhenan," she said jokingly.

"There have been no mistresses "Nathaniel said solemnly, "Something prevented me from taking one after you…were gone. Perhaps the Maker knew you would find your way back to me one day."

The two kissed deeply. Seeing them made Bethany's heart ache. She worried about Justin, and prayed for his recovery.

She could not lose him, not after everything that had happened, not after everything that had been lost!

The Maker was not that cruel.

IOI

Days passed, then weeks, then months. Bethany settled into the keep, she taught magic to the new warden mage recruits, they were curious about her time with the Lost Garrison but she held her tongue. Some stories were not meant to be told.

Sadly the exaltednist movement did not follow its cruel master into death. A few Templars had managed to survive the battle. They spirited Delance's body away before the wardens could stop them. The wardens had managed to capture an Exaltednist a few weeks after the battle. He told of a new prophecy, that the Maker would return Delance to them, and that in with a new immortal Exalted One to lead them, they would sweep away the weak and undeserving. The man had been hanged; his last words were "Hail Delance."

The Chant of Darkness continued to spread.

In Orlais more changes occurred.

A Tranquil named Pharamond had supposedly discovered a cure for tranquility. That he had actually cured himself. Word spread like wild fire through the circles. The Templars faced this discovery with quiet grimness.

The Divine had called for the College of Magi to convene to discuss this matter.

Part of Bethany wanted to attend, but the wardens cautioned her not to. A Kirkwall mage would not be welcome at these proceedings.

Plus, the wardens were suspicious.

The Templars had fallen too quiet, they were not acting normally. More and more of their soldiers were being transferred to the Circles; the chantries of Thedas were emptying.

The wardens feared that something big was about to happen, but they could not intervene.

They were neutral; unless either the circles or the Templars attacked them they could do nothing.

Whatever was to come in the next several weeks, one thing was certain.

The world would not be the same.

IOI

Bethany stood alone on the steps of the chantry in Vigil's keep. The first snow of the season turned the surfaces of the warden fortress white. Huge fluffy flakes fell lightly to the ground.

The mage shivered despite her heavy fur cloak, it was just nerves she was sure, but still…

She had never thought this day would come.

"You okay?"

She turned to see Helena standing there, an amused smile graced the former tranquil's lips. It had taken months, but slowly…surely…the woman had begun to return to normal. She still woke up screaming sometimes, the nightmares of Kirkwall still haunted her, the things that Ser Alrik had subjected her to.

She had grown her hair longer, now a lock of it covered the fading brand on her forehead, she would never be able to forget the things she had endured, but perhaps she would learn to live with it.

"I am fine Helena," Bethany said with a wan smile, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Who was worried," the woman snorted, "'m just here to make sure you don't run screaming off into the night."

Bethany laughed lightly, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"The wardens would never forgive me," Helena laughed, "Besides I told Serene that I would make sure you were ready."

"Just doing your duty then?" Bethany asked archly.

"I owe you," the woman admitted shaking her head, "Never figured I would owe a Loyalist anything. Shows what I know huh?"

Bethany smiled; at times Helena was almost her old self…almost.

The Lost Garrison had returned two days ago Serene, now wearing the markings of a full Warden Lieutenant had led them. Merrill had been there babbling on and on about their trip. Simon, a new warden sent from Weisshaupt had come as well to oversee the rebuilding of the Garrison, and represent the First Warden's interest.

Justin had smiled weakly at her, he looked tired, but the sickness that had ravaged him months ago seemed to be fading.

He had asked her a question that night, a question that she had answered, that answer had led them here…to this moment tonight.

Bethany was just hoping that she did not faint before all was said and done.

IOI

"There you are," the Chantry sister said crossly, "I was afraid was going to have to send out a search party."

"Sorry Ursula," Bethany said shyly, "I…I just needed some air."

"I stopped her from running screaming into the night," Helena said dryly.

"Thanks Helena," Bethany said narrowing her eyes.

"Anytime," the former Tranquil said with a wink.

Revered Mother Ursula Oslin of Redcliffe sighed heavily. She had never thought that she would be performing this ceremony, not for her brother anyway. She and Justin looked more alike than either would admit; both had the same hazel eyes, and the brown curly hair. Hair that Ursula tugged on when she was nervous.

She was tugging on it now.

"Thank you for coming," Bethany said gratefully, "It…it means a lot to me."

"Who else would be willing to do this," the woman said with a slight smile, a smile that turned sad, "I wish Mother was here. Father to for that matter, if he would have come at all."

Bethany nodded; she wished that her own family could have been here. Sadly she had no idea where Marian or Solona was, and sending a letter to Kirkwall to her friends there was too dangerous.

_She prayed that Carver, and their parents were watching from the fade. She wished them to know that she was all right._

That she was ready to take the next step in her life.

Ursula led the way into the chapel, the candle blazed; the cloying scent of incense filled the air.

The Lost Garrison stood before the Altar. Leonie and Faizyl on one side, Serene and Merrill on the other. Serene beamed at her friend. Merrill's face was already red from crying. The Dalish had not stopped sobbing since she had heard the news.

Several of the Ferelden wardens had also come. Nathaniel and Velanna Howe sat together. Sigrun the dwarf from Harper's Ford was there as well, not to mention that mage Finn. A red haired dwarven warden named Oghren sat passed out in one of the pews; Sigrun gave him a hard smack to the ribs. He awoke with a snort.

Bethany did her best to stifle a giggle.

She looked up at the Altar, Justin stood before her, his armor polished to a glowing shine, he was still pale, but no one could doubt the happiness shining in his eyes.

Bethany blushed under his regard. She slipped off the fur cloak, revealing a fine white gown, a circlet of pearls and flowers graced her brow.

Helena took her place next to Serene and Merrill, with the other bridesmaids.

Bethany walked up next to Justin who took her hands in his. Bethany's heart raced, she…she could not believe this was happening.

Ursula took her place at the Altar; she nodded to her brother and the woman he had chosen.

It was time to begin.

"In the name of the Maker who gave us this world, and in whose name we sing the Chant of Light. I hereby guide these to people into the bonds of matrimony."

Bethany's blush deepened.

Never had she imagined that she would find herself in this place.

Never.

Nor did she expect to say the two words that came out of her mouth next, two words that changed her life forever.

"I do."

**Author's Note: One final chapter after this one, I would like to thank all those who have read Chant of Darkness. All those who kept me motivated and enjoyed following me on this journey. You have all been the best. Thank you all very much!**

**DG**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Endings and Beginnings

_I shouldn't be alive._

That was the thought that kept looping through Justin's mind. The last few months had…well to be perfectly honest; they had been like one long bad dream. It had felt like he had been drowning in darkness. That at any moment the song of the old gods would drive him passed his breaking point and leave him an insane husk, a husk whose only release would be the calling and death.

_He would gladly have gone to death at that point; he would have walked willingly into her arms._

That had not happened, slowly the song had begun to recede, like waters after a flood, and he found himself coming into the light again. The world returned to Justin Oslin, or perhaps he returned to it.

Two months ago he had awoken in a bed in Orlais, warden mages poking and prodding him. He tried to push them away, but he had been so weak that he could barely lift his arms.

He was surprised to see Serene and Merrill standing over him, both seemed very pleased about something.

Apparently, Justin was the recipient of a miracle.

Given the degree of how he had been tainted, he should have either died or been forced to go on his calling. Yet something had changed within him, the healers did not understand it, neither did the senior wardens from Weisshaupt. The effects of the taint were fading; it seemed that his warden immunity had held.

He was becoming himself again.

Only Velanna had not been surprised by this, whatever Delance had done to her had changed her as well. Merrill and Serene were also different, though not to the degree that Justin was.

The wardens had very little to go on, there was very little precedence of a warden being tainted so badly and yet recovered.

Only one other case came close to this one, about thirty years earlier a warden mage named Fiona had been pushed to her calling before her time. The elven mage had survived, though the wardens were not quite sure how. The experience had apparently left her cured of the taint.

The wardens had tried for many years to duplicate the effect, with no success.

Justin was not like Fiona, he was still a Grey Warden, and he still carried the taint, but something in his blood had changed it, something that the wardens themselves did not understand. He, like Velanna, like Merrill, and Serene were different now. They might have to go on their calling tomorrow, a year from now, or maybe fifty years from now.

There was no clear answer to be had.

Whatever the reason, Justin no longer cared, he had survived, that was all that mattered, and now he wanted to live his life.

And share it with the woman he loved.

So the Lost Garrison had returned to Ferelden, Justin growing stronger every day. By the time they had reached Vigil's Keep he was almost himself again.

He had taken Bethany into his arms, he had kissed her deeply, held the sobbing mage to him, he…he had never wanted to let her go, and so he decided not to.

That night Bethany had dozed in his arms. He stroked her face gently with his fingers.

"Betts?" he had asked softly.

"Mm?" she murmured, looking happily into his eyes.

Something in her eyes took him then, and he found himself empowered. He could no longer deny what he was feeling.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

A single tear ran down her face, her smile became sweeter.

"Yes My Love," she murmured, "Oh yes."

It had not been the most normal of proposals, but they were not normal people.

Now the two of them rode in a carriage, in route to a small estate on the northern tip of Amaranthine. It once had been owned by Arl Howe, a place that he could discreetly bring his mistresses.

His son offered it to the newlyweds for their honeymoon. Given the chaos in Orlais and the Free Marches it was the safest choice.

A light snow fell turning the world white. Bethany was a vision, wrapped in white fur, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her husband's attention. She snuggled in his arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

_His Betts, his wonderful Betts, his darling wife._

Wife? Was there any better world in all of Thedas, Justin did not think so. After almost a year of running, hiding, and fighting, Justin was eager to just be at peace at least for a while.

He did not know how much time he had left, but he would spend it making Bethany happy.

The carriage finally arrived at its destination, the estate was by no means a large place, but was homey none the less. Nathaniel had spent his own wedding night here.

It was a comfortable place for two young lovers to be alone.

Justin stepped out of the carriage first; he scooped Bethany into his arms and carried her across the threshold. An elven servant met them at the door, before excusing herself for the evening the girl informed them that the master bedroom had been prepared.

Justin nodded, he set Bethany down and the two of them headed up stairs.

The bedroom was comfortable enough with red wine colored tapestries and a four poster bed. A small fire crackled merrily in the room's hearth.

Bethany removed her fur cloak; she smiled shyly at her new husband.

"It is a little chilly in here," she said in a husky voice.

"Would you like me to add more wood to the fire?"

"No," she replied, giving him a lazy sexy smile, "I think we can find other ways to keep warm. Don't you agree?"

Justin smirked, removing his own cloak and stripping off his armor and shirt.

Bethany sank onto the bed, with Justin joining her a few minutes later.

It seemed that he liked her ideas about came each other warm.

IOI

Back at Vigil's Keep, Serene busied herself with searching for new wardens to join the Lost Garrison; there were a number of good Ferelden candidates, wardens who had happily put their names forward as volunteers.

The first was named Wulfe, he was a hunter from the Brecilian Forests, if Commander Solona's records were to be believed the man was a former werewolf, he had been born a monster until she had freed him.

The man nodded, accepting her offer.

The second was a young girl named Treasure, lethal with a halberd battle ax; the girl was Templar trained, and fanatically loyal to the Grey Wardens.

The girl fell to one knee, grinning maniacally, "I will gladly kill for you Milady," the girl said excitedly, "My life for the Lost, my soul for the wardens.

Serene decided to take the girl, her zeal would be useful.

The elf sighed, there would need to be others too, but for now, she had to go.

It was time for evening services.

Serene had become a true believer in the Andrastian faith during her time in Orlais, she prayed to the Maker daily, asking for his blessings.

She also prayed for the soul of Bradley Reinhart, she asked that the Maker reunite them one day. Perhaps the Maker would look past her history, and forgive her sins.

She wanted to see Bradley again, nothing else mattered.

IOI

Helena left the Vigil a few months later; she told only Bethany where she intended to go. When the Templar, mage war erupted a few months later she was seen talking with several Tranquil who worked outside the circle tower. Over the next few months Templars who had journeyed around these places ended up dead. Whether Helena was responsible no one could say for sure.

Perhaps this was the first step in Helena LA Croix's plan of vengeance.

If it was the Templars should have been afraid.

IOI

Faizyl and Leonie continued their rather bizarre relationship; Merrill did what she could for her two friends. She designed a pair of amulets that would allow the two to visit each other within the fade.

Faizyl took his joining a few weeks after the wardens returned to the Keep; he survived and took his place within the Lost Garrison. He still did not forget about King Bhelen though. One day he intended to return to Orzammar and see the arrogant bastard torn from his beloved throne.

For now, he spent his time with Leonie, the two of them read through the warden archives, hoping to find a way to restore Leonie to a human body.

It would likely take time, but it would be worth it if they could find something useful.

IOI

Andreas Wren hid in Antiva, licking his wounds and recovering from the damage that Bethany and Justin had done to him.

The healer was livid, he wanted revenge for his crushed leg, he wanted to see his enemies punished.

A pair of dwarven smiths designed a leg brace for him, it was painful, but at least he would be able to walk.

The Witch King had saved his life, but every night since, he had been subjected to months of mental torture. The Witch King did not tolerate failure. Some night Wren feared that he might go mad, but the King always knew right when to stop.

Then one night, early in the year 9:40, the Witch King gave the Healer new orders. He was to journey to the Free Marches to terminate a traitor to their cause; this traitor was hiding in the city of Starkhaven.

"Perform well my servant," the witch King purred, "And all you desire will be yours."

Wren nodded, he was eager to redeem himself.

And bring vengeance down upon his enemies.

IOI

Leliana did what she could to aid the mages, the Divine had no desire to see the Templars overthrow the chantry, and turn it into their puppet.

The death of Wynne, the mage heroine of the Blight inspired the Circle to rise up and fight against Lord Seeker Lambert and his cronies.

Of course not all of the Seekers stayed loyal to the Templars. Many stayed loyal to the Divine, helping her flee before the Templars could arrange for her to have a fatal accident.

Two of them stood with Leliana now, the first was Cassandra Pentaghast, the hero of Orlais and the Right Hand of the Divine.

The second was Bradley Reinhart, a former Templar from Kirkwall, the boy still had no memory of his past, but swore that he would do whatever it took to preserve the Chantry, and see the Divine restored to her throne, and all the Templar traitors hunted down and destroyed.

Lambert would pay, his allies would pay, their allies would pay. The Chantry would be a lot quieter place when they were done.

Leliana was more than pleased; the boy would serve as her left hand, just as she was Justinia's. The Divine's enemies would fall beneath their feet.

Bradley nodded, he was ready.

Leliana gave him his first mission.

It was time for the war to begin.

IOI

Merrill worked quietly in her room in the Keep. The Dalish kept herself busy going over a grimoire sent to the wardens by Avernus, an ancient blood mage that resided in the old warden base at soldiers' peak.

Avernus's discoveries were fascinating far more interesting than anything she had found in Kirkwall.

As night finally fell the dalish crawled into her bed, sleep came for her almost instantly, she hoped that Alim was asleep as well, she would enjoy spending some time with him in the fade.

Alim was not there waiting for her, but someone else was.

"Greetings Merrill of the Grey Wardens, scion of the Sabrae clan."

Merrill's eyes widened, it…it was Colo…only it wasn't, it wore her friend's shape but nothing more.

"I will not play games spirit," the Dalish said angrily.

"Forgive me," 'Colo' bowed, "I thought that by assuming a pleasing shape you would be willing to listen to me."

"Show me your true form; if you are willing to do that, then we can converse."

"Very well," her visitor replied.

He changed, his form became larger, his armor changed into long black robes, robes marking him as a member of the Circle of Magi. Colo's face was replaced by a pride demon's snout, but the eyes and body were mostly human.

The huge figure sat on a throne of bones and armor.

Merrill stood her ground; she would not let some spirit threaten her.

But this was no ordinary spirit.

"Greetings little Dalish," the Witch King purred, "I am known as the Witch King, and I have…an offer for you. One that will proof beneficial to you, the wardens, and your people as well."

Merrill could feel the power pulsing in the creature before her, it frightened her make no mistake…

But it also…called to her.

She was stronger than she had been before, she would not fall prey to a demon's offer a second time.

There was no harm in hearing this strange being out.

Merrill smiled; it was a sly cruel thing.

"Tell me more dark one," the Dalish said, "I'm listening."

IOI

A group of men met in an abandoned tower in Ferelden, the one that they had come here to meet stared down at the prize they had brought him.

"He must return," one of the new arrivals proclaimed, "The faithful need his guidance."

The hooded man opened the box; he stared down at its contents, a sneer on his face.

The remains of Gaston Delance lay before him.

"My master will ask much to have me do as you ask," the hooded figure replied, "He will need your forces when the time comes."

"If you can restore him to us," another Templar replied, "I am certain that his Exaltedness will do everything you ask of him. Your master will certainly share in our victory.

The hooded man smirked, these Templars were fools, there would be no victory aside from the Witch King's.

The hooded man smiled.

"I will see what I can do," he promised.

The Exaltednists left him them, left him with the remains of their savior, their lord.

The man removed his hood; he smiled down on Delance's body with rotted teeth.

"Gather up your blighted bones Knight-Commander," Cayle chuckled evilly, "The destroyer of this world may yet have use for you."

The necromancer's laughter echoed through the tower, the cruel promise of evil yet to come.

IOI

Bethany opened her eyes.

She glanced around the darkened bedroom; the only sound was the gentle crackling of the fire, and Justin's slow even breathing.

She regarded her husband with a look of pure love, had he said something in his sleep? Is that what had woken her?

A shadow moved across the moon, a dark shape too large to be any bird.

Bethany slipped out of her husband's arms, she slipped on a robe and slippers, quietly she padded out onto the balcony overlooking the waking sea below.

She turned to her right.

She was no longer alone.

She felt a familiar pulling in her blood, her magic responded to the magical being before her.

Bethany frowned.

"I will not let you hurt my husband," she said coldly.

Her visitor cackled; the young mage's threats amused her.

"Are you going to attack me child?" Flemeth asked her.

"Only if you try to hurt Justin," Bethany growled, "I won't let you collect on your promise."

"And what promise would that be?" Flemeth asked.

"You ask him once if he would die for love. I won't let him die for me. I will destroy you first."

"Many have tried child, none have succeeded."

"I may very well be the one who does," Bethany said coldly.

Flemeth stepped into the light, Bethany was shocked. The witch had grown young, she looked to be a girl of eighteen, maybe seventeen, she still wore her old armor, but her hair was raven black and lustrous, her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Her amber eyes were alive with savage glee.

Bethany did not back down, she would fight the witch for Justin.

"There are many kinds of death dear girl," Flemeth smirked, "Can you honestly say that the man you have chosen is the same one you knew as a child? Is he the same man who took to protecting you all those months ago?"

Bethany could say nothing, Justin had changed, he was not some raider anymore, nor was he a simple Grey Warden, their lives over the last few months had changed him.

_The boy he had been died a long time ago._

Bethany lowered her hands; she did not think that the witch was going to attack her.

"Why did you help him? Why did you help me?"

Flemeth's smile widened, the look in the witch's eyes was positively predatory.

"Because the two of you will shape the future," the witch answered, "You and the missionary's son will change our world. I wish to be a part of that change. That is why I sent my son to him all those year ago. To make sure all that I needed came to pass."

At the mention of Wren Bethany frowned.

"I'm sorry for your loss;" Bethany said quietly, "Wren gave us no choice."

"Oh child," Flemeth cackled, "My little bird is not dead. He has not forgotten you, nor has he forgiven you. Tis only a matter of time until he finds his way back into your lives. Will he be friend or Foe? Hmm, difficult to answer, is it fate or chance…I can never decide?"

Bethany shivered, Wren was still out there somewhere, the thought did not fill her with confidence.

_Let him come, we beat him once, we will beat him __**again!**_

The witch must have noticed something in Bethany's eyes, she snickered to herself.

"You have come so far, so far from the scared girl that fled the Blight all those years ago. I was right to save you, you are both exactly what I need."

"And what is that?" Bethany asked.

The witch fell silent, only a small smile graced her lips.

"You will understand in time dear girl. For now I shall take my leave. But before I go I offer you a warning. Do not trust to freely, a friend is only an enemy who has not found a reason to kill you yet."

"More riddles, more dire predictions," Bethany snorted.

"I merely wish to see you live long enough to achieve your destiny, and thereby, help me…achieve mine. Good luck dear girl…I think you will need it."

Flemeth flipped over the balcony, Bethany ran to the spot where the witch had fallen, the waves crashed far below.

A roar echoed in the night, Bethany looked up just in time to see a high dragon glide passed the moon, right before it vanished over the waking sea.

The mage frowned; it seemed that the witch was not done with her, that she had never been done with her.

_It was a frightening thought._

The mage returned inside seeking the warmth of her bed, the strong warm arms of her husband.

She could not help but feel that there were many dangers yet to come, but she was not afraid.

She and Justin would face them together.

And together they would be victorious, come what may…

_**They**__…would be ready._

_**THE END**_

Bethany and Justin's tale continues in Dragon Age: Justice Be Done.

The warden Solona Amell and her adventures are told in my story the Sensational Solona

Marian Hawke's life in Kirkwall is told in Suffer and Sacrifice.

What Hawke and Fenris were doing during Chant of Darkness can be found in A Sword of Mercy.

Once again, I would like to thank all my readers for taking this journey with me, it has been fun, and I hope you stay for more.

Until then dear readers, Happy reading.

DG


End file.
